Hunter Among Reapers
by Dandy Chiggins
Summary: Nero's life takes an unexpected turn when while on a job he finds himself flung in a new world. Where not Demons but Hollows threaten the safety of mankind and Shinigami (Soul Reapers) are tasked with stopping them. Nero must find his path in the new world but it seems that like any good Devil Hunter he just cant help get himself tangled in all sorts of trouble.
1. A Job Like Any Other

**Well here it is my first ever attempt and writing a fanfic. Been reading many for years and thought I'd give it a try. So yeah a Devil May Cry and Bleach crossover with Nero set a year or so after DMC 4 and beginning during the Agent of the Shinigami arc (around episode 11). **

**Since this is my first fic constructive criticism will be appreciated so I will learn to get better. Also if I make any mistakes in say spelling or lore please point it out to me.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Job Like Any Other

When one hears the job title Demon Hunter they likely expect a life of danger, excitement, adrenaline and a life expectancy so low that you'd have to be either desperate or just plain stupid to accept. At one such place their was a team dedicated to such work, though they themselves wouldn't know how to work as a proper team even if their lives depended on it.

Said place was none other than the fine establishment of Devil May Cry. It was a decent place from the outside though a little over the top given its neon sign with its duel pistol wielding woman logo plastered on it. Though given that the owner of the shop didn't know what the meaning of over the top was its was of little import.

It was well known by the people of Red Grave City and those outside it, if you have a demon problem you know who to call. And call they did, at least sometimes. You'd think in a world where the Human race has been threatened with extinction by demons several times in just the past few years demon hunting would be a lucrative business. But you'd be wrong.

However work had been coming in little by little the past few months thanks in no small part to the aide of Dante's friend J.D. Morrison who had contacts and friends all around the country and beyond. When word about demons reached him he made sure it reached Dante. If not for Morrison the shop would likely have gone out of business decades ago.

Which bring us to now. Currently Dante was on a job in South America saying something about an old friend Lucia needing his help. Trish was off in the Bahamas though whether she was hunting demons or a good vacation spot no one knew. And Lady was off somewhere she hadn't shared saying she had personal business to attend to. Which left just one.

A young man in his late teens. He had short shaggy snow white hair and blue eyes. He wore a red zip up hoodie vest with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans held with a rose buckle belt and brown shin high boots along with two rings on his left hand. Nero was not new to Demon hunting having done much back during his time as a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword. But had only been doing it as a profession for little over a year now since the Saviour Event as people called it.

After that the Order had disbanded, though some still remained loyal in secret they were to few in number and weak in power to be a real threat. Nero stayed with Kryie on Fortuna to help rebuild. After some time the two moved in together and converted there home into a de facto orphanage to help with the extremely high orphan rate on the island the Saviour and Demon attacks had caused. Nero began taking demon hunting jobs on the island to both help the inhabitants and earn money.

However at time went on the demons seemed to wise up and mostly left the island which while it made it much safer to live for its inhabitants meant Nero now had no income to support himself, Kyrie or the orphans. Which lead him to asking Dante for help in the matter.

Since then Nero had traveled the country on jobs but was all ways in the need of more cash. Hence his current presence in the shop. Unfortunately for the young hunter Lady and Trish had already done the job Morrison planned for Nero saying they needed the money, the former for guns and new leather boots for the latter.

Leaving Nero with the task of manning the phone until work came through. Though given how rare such a thing was it essentially left Nero with the task of house sitting until either one of the other three hunters came back.

Currently he was passing the time with the playstation Trish had gotten. "Dammit. I can survive a sword through my chest but not a freaking throwing knife to my foot. How does that make any sense. Dam campers". It seemed even demon hybrids weren't immune to gamer rage. "If only they made controllers fit for someone with a demonic claw hand".

The sound of ringing picked his ear. Nero leaned back on the sofa with force causing it to fall. Before it hit the ground he threw the game controller at the back office wall where one of Dante's swords he had collected was mounted. The sword fell off its hangings landing atop the desk causing the phone among others to bounce into the air. Nero then launched himself off the sofa, spinning in mid air he caught the phone. Before falling down onto the office chair beneath him.

"Devil May Cry" Nero greeted.

"_Nero? That you kid"._

Nero recognised the voice, none other than Morrison himself. "Yeah its me and for the last time don't call me ki-".

"_Is Dante around?_" Morrison asked cutting him off.

"No. Trish and Lady are away too. What's this about anyway?".

"_Got a job for him, pays decent too cash up front"._

"Cash up front huh" Nero smirked "Well seeing as no one else is here and I've got nothing better to do than listen to prepubescent kids talk about how they banged my mom online I think I can fit it my schedule".

"Hmph" Morrison thought it over with concern for the kid but relented. "Well I guess. Shouldn't be to hard anyway more odd in fact".

"Odd? What do you mean?".

"Heard it from one of my old drinking buddies for way back. There's this old abandoned industrial area up in Pittsburgh, says an old factory there had recently been crawling with demons those peg legged scarecrow ones from the sounds of it".

"Scarecrows huh, nothing odd about that they appear anywhere and kill everything in sight".

"That's the thing though they aren't killing. At least not unless forced to. My buddy says the things stay close to the factory and attack anyone that gets to close to it. But aside from that they leave everyone else alone. Almost as if-".

"There guarding something".

"Exactly. I did some digging and it turns out that factory in particular was once under the ownership of none other than the Order of the Sword namely Agnus the scientist guy Dante told me about.".

"Agnus. You sure?".

"Kid when am I not".

Pausing momentarily Nero thought about what this could mean. As far as Nero knew all the orders work was contained solely on Fortuna Island and had little to no presence on mainland America. And if the order was involved then the factory was most defenetly not a normal one at that. Especially with Agnus involved, there was no way Nero could let this go. "Alright, give me the address and I'll check it out".

"… On your own?".

"Humph, Morrison I'm not a child I've fought and killed demons that men twice my age would crap themselves just looking at. I can do this". Nero really did hate just how much everyone around babied him. Not just Morrison but even Trish and Lady and while he wasn't as bad as the others he knew that even Dante would often try to subtly convince Nero to take the easy hunting jobs though they never admitted it.

"Alright, alright fine it should be pretty easy from what I hear anyways. Meet me on 23rd Street in the industrial area, I'll be by the run down car factory".

"Wait, meet you? I said I don't need looking after I can fight them on my own I've done it -" the angsty teen was cut off.

"I don't plan on fight if I can help it that's more your guys thing. I'll just take you to the place and get you inside. And I'm not doing this to look after you but me, can't imagine what Trish would do to me if I just let you go without checking first".

Realising he wouldn't let up Nero gave in "Fine. I'll head out now, should reach you in a few hours".

"See you soon kid".

"Don't call me ki-" on the other end all Nero could now hear was beeping. "Great he hung up. Why is it Dante and everyone he knows always hangs up in the middle of a call as if to be all dramatic, what if I had something important to say huh do they ever think of that".

Nero put the phone down and out of the chair. He walked over the flipped over sofa pushing it back in place _'_Don't want Lady or Trish yelling at me for not cleaning up again'. He turned to see several explosives and leather boots piled on the floor shaking his head _'_Though those two don't stick to their own rules anyway'.

The snow haired teen put on his knee length blue over coat laced with red trimming on the inside and gathered his equipment. Hos two signature weapons both of which he himself had heavily modified to better suit his style of fighting. The first was his gun. A heavily modified Smith and Wesson Model 500 double action revolver. Which Nero had tweaked to hold six rounds, built an added second barrel to allow two shots to be fired at once and had a blue rose etched into the wooden grip which gave it it's name.

The there was his sword. A long blade almost the size of his own body. It was made by the Order for the Holy Knights and modeled after the German Großes Messer. However Nero's differed from all other Order members due to its unique motorcycle like grip which when twisted sprayed flammable fuel across the blade, the Exceed System he called it.

The former Holy Knight turned Devil Hunter holstered his pistol Blue Rose and picked up the brief case containing Red Queen which he swung over his shoulder and locked the shop behind him as he went to his motorcycle.

* * *

The heart of the de creped industrial sector of Pittsburgh with its collapsing buildings, drug dens and garbage heaps made even Detroit look like a paradise in Morrisons eyes. "Where the hell is that damn kid". The grey haired man pulled out another cigarette lighting it up as he took a drag. "I'm getting to old for this. I'll never know how I let Dante drag me into this messed up world of his".

As Morrison continued to smoke he heard the distinct sound of an engine and since there was nought all to see in this place it could only be one person. His guess was proven correct when he saw the distinct white hair he knew of only two people having.

Nero got off his bike putting it on its stand making his way over to Morrison. "So the place you were talking about must be around hear huh". Nero looked down at his right arm or 'Devil Bringer' he had named it, a distinct sign of his demonic hybrid heritage. "My arms pulsing like crazy". That too was a sign that demonic energy was nearby.

"Just a few blocks that way" Morrison pointed west "Thought I'd wait for you before I got too close". The investigator peeked over Nero's shoulder "Say isn't that Dante's, don't think he'll be to happy when he finds out you stole his ride" he joked.

"Actually its not stealing, Dante lost a bet to me a while back and had to pay up. Though you were right about the not being happy about it part though". Taking the topic back to the matter at hand "So this place, the orders factory there demons still there".

"Oh you bet. Just sort of standing there all still like. Guess they decided since they look so mych like scarecrows they might as well become one for real huh".

"Well if there in the open it'll be easy to spot" Nero began making his way forward until he noticed Morrison doing the same. "Hey wait your not thinking of coming are you. Its dangerous with demons around".

The elderly man raised his brow "Kid do I look a fool to you? I'm not about to go trying my luck against demons. I'm gonna wait outside till you take care of all those damn things and then take a look inside the factory".

"Wait, why?".

"You think you and Dante are the only ones with bills to pay. An old friend of mine is willing to pay me a tidy sum if I give him information and evidence of what's in that place".

Knowing that not even Trish or Lady could ever get Morrison to give in Nero knew he didn't stand a chance so gave in. "Huh fine. But stay on the other side of the fence and only come in when I say its safe".

"Yeah, yeah lets get the going already I've been freezing my butt off in the cold neighbourhood for one hour to many and I'm not keen on making it any more".

The two began making their way towards the orders old building when Nero had a thought. "By the way Morrison, just how many 'old' friends do you have seems everyone you ever talk about is an old friend".

"Ha. Kid when you get to my age every friend will be an _old _friend. As for the friend part well what can I say people just seem to like me, must be my great personality".

"Yeah must be" the white haired swordsmen mumbled sarcastically. "And stop calling me ki-".

"Where here" Morrison interrupted yet again. Nero turned and saw that Morrison want exaggerating. Behind the chain link fence in front of him were at least thirty scarecrow demons with their distinct executioner style blades on their arms or feet. As well as a three mega scarecrows complete with their triple balded arms and long blade on their backs. "Well kid time to earn your pay".

Nero pulled the brief case off his shoulder, he unhooked the locks on either side as he smirked. He demon hybrid the threw the case in the air causing its contents to fall out as he jumped up after it. Several nearby scarecrows looked to see the two new comers, slowly bumbling towards them.

Nero finally landed on the ground on the other side of the fence. In his left hand he held a long red pommel with a large blade attached to it with red and gold ornate patterns along the lower part of the blade. The most distinct feature was a motorcycle like leaver attached to the circular cross guard. This was of course Nero's sword Red Queen a favourite of the teens for its exceed system he himself had installed many years ago while still in the order.

Nero impaled his sword on the ground as he twisted the pommel causing a revving sound and small bursts of flames to burst from the sword. "Looks like this party's about to get crazy".

The brainless demons came for him. The closest one leapt from the air ready to slice him with its blade, however as the scarecrow landed its prey was gone, now behind it with Red Queen sticking out from its chest. The low tier demon couldn't even see the hunter move at his speed. The scarecrow exploded into pieces, all the little bugs inside which made it now dead.

'One down, a bunch more to go'. And go they did. Nero sliced through them like butter, using Red Queen to cut them down and Blue Rose to blast them away. Within seconds only two mega scarecrows and a handful of normal ones remained.

One of the mega's began spinning its blades in a circular motion and headed straight for the hunter but instead of stopping it Nero had another idea. Once the mega was close Nero skidded underneath its blades between its legs. He grabbed hold of one of its peg legs and lifted the mega above him.

As other demons came towards him Nero threw the mega which was still spinning its blades at the oncoming demons. The result was a rather bad case of friendly fire on the demons part which sliced though its comrades doing the hunters job for him. The mega picked itself of the floor trying to comprehend what just happened, as it turned it saw the black chamber of a pistol.

"Bang" Nero pulled the trigger on Blue Rose blasting away the final scarecrow. "You can come in now".

The elderly man opened the fence gate moving towards the teen "What is it with you and everyone else at the damn shop that you have to make every fight look like a WWE audition".

Nero chuckled swinging Red Queen over his shoulder "Hey if your gonna kill demons you might as well do it with style".

The two reached the main door to the factory. "Locked, figures".

"I got this" Nero stated.

"Got whaaaaa!" Morrison barley had time to react as Nero punched the door of its hinges with his Devil Bringer. "A little warning next time maybe".

"What I thought you sad you could handle yourself" he smirked.

"Kid over here thinking he's some kind of smart ass, Dante must be rubbing off on you. He ever tell you about the time he and I were down in Mexico, there was this barmaid and she-".

"Stop" Nero cut off Morrison and put his arm in front of the man stopping him.

"What's got you all riled up". Nero didn't reply merely nodded his head in front where Morrison saw several corpses. Demon corpses. Littering the floor.

"Assaults, Frosts and even Mephisto's by the looks. What ever killed them must still be around here, that must be why the scarecrows stayed outside they were scared of it. And whatever it is it must be strong enough to kill all these".

"On second thought I think I'll head back outside" Nero agreed with Morrison who left the building leaving Nero to search for the killer of the demons.

"Hmph I wonder what could have caused this" Several thuds from behind him answered his question. Nero turned to see seven Bianco Angelo's and one Alto Angelo which stood out from the rest with its distinct gold colouring. "Aw crap not these guys again".

The artificial mechanical demon hybrids were creations of none other than Agnus and a pain in the ass to Nero who thought after Fortunna he'd never have to see them again. 'These things must have killed the demons. Whatever is inside this place must have been pretty important to warrant this level of security'.

The Angelo's all gathered together in formation, their golden leader hovering above as the prepared their attack. One by one the charges at him with their lances, Nero managed to dodge all their attacks when the golden Alto charged at him with its sword. But instead of ducking the hunter stood his ground, the Angelo took the opportunity and brought its sword down upon the boy for a killing blow.

Only to instead have the white haired teen catch the sword mid swing with his demonic arm. "You know I'd say you guys have gotten a bit rusty being cooped up here so long, but machines like you might find that racist". Nero shattered the Angelo's sword in his grip and before it could retreat back he grabbed its head crushing that too in his grip.

The Angelo's looked upon their now destroyed leader, if they weren't built to feel fear you wouldn't be able to tell. "Man you guys were a lot tougher back on Fortunna I'm so embarrassed". Nero dashed towards the mechs with speed they couldn't keep up with. "Psst behind you". As one of the white Angelo's turned to look at the source of the voice a loud bang from Blue Rose was let out exploding the Angelo's head.

"Two down already, man now wonder the order put you guys on guard duty". In truth the reason for Nero's lack of difficulty for beating the Angelo's wasn't their weak skill but the fact that since the events of Fortunna his powers and skills had increased significantly thanks to the training from Lady, Trish and Dante, at least when Dante could be bothered to teach that was. It also helped that like the rest of them Nero would always jump in the deep end of trouble always trying to make things more of a challenge for himself when on jobs just to increase the fun.

Nero's increased abilities shined here, where once the Angelo's weren't hard for him per say but more annoying now they proved little more than cannon fodder no harder to beat than the scarecrows outside.

He skidded down one of the Angelo's spears as it tried to stab him in mid air then brought Red Queen down on it splitting the mech in two. The remaining three charged towards him, Nero rolled away from the first two but as the third came a spectral arm came from his Devil Bringer grabbing it locking all its limbs in place. Then using its own spear his stabbed in through the chest.

The two other Angelo's came for him once more not noticing the smile on their opponents face. Nero leapt into the air still holding the spear with the impaled mech on the end and spun it around to face the two incoming enemies who as luck had it were perfectly in line together. Nero then arched the spear behind him and threw it with force towards the mechs.

The result was the spear impaling both mechs, stabbing into the wall the three mechs now found themselves looking like a sheesh kebab before like a line of dominoes they exploded one after the other.

Some time later Nero and Morrison who had re entered the building began there search of the facility to see just what warranted so much security from the order and attention from the demons. But after much searching they found "Nothing. There's nothing here".

"Kids these days. They got no patience" the elder scoffed.

"Patience is one thing but we've been looking around here now for nearly an hour and got nothing to show for it". Nero picked up a glass bottle full of what was likely rain water which had fell through the cracks in the roof and threw it towards a nearby wall spilling the contents.

"Breaking things wont help, we just need to look for what's out of place and then".

"Then what?" Nero turned towards the man who seemed transfixed on something "Morrison what is it?".

"That water".

Nero focused on what had Morrisons attention that being the spilt water from the bottle "Yeah what about it?"

"Look closely" Nero did just that and understood what Morrison was on about.

"Its leaking through the floor. Which means-".

"There must be something underneath us, below ground. Help me look for an opening".

After more searching and once more coming up empty Nero decided to make his own opening by using his devil bringer enhanced with his spectral fist to punch a whole in the floor. "Oh don't look at me like that you were getting tired of looking too".

Jumping down the two found themselves in what looked like a dilapidated research room filled with all kinds of machines, corpses, weapons and more than neither Nero nor Morrison knew of.

"This must have been Agnus' research place on the mainland, somewhere where they could conduct experiments they couldn't or wouldn't on Fortunna" Nero said.

In the middle of the room they saw something that Nero had heard of but never thought he'd see. It was the dissected corpse of an odd shaped horse with blue colouring. "What is that".

"A demon. An extinct demon or at least thought to be extinct. A Temporal Steed or Time Horse Dante called it said he fought one years back when he first met Lady".

Morrison gave a look towards Nero "Temporal Steed? Really".

"Hey I didn't name it okay".

"So I'm guessing from the name it has something to do with time".

"It can control and manipulate time, to a small degree that is. After Dante killed the one he met he absorbed some of its power. That's how he can do the time control he does or Quicksilver as he calls it. And if the order got their hand it then who knows what they were planning to do with it".

Whatever they were planning must have been important thought not only with the Angelo's guarding it but the horses container itself was hooked up to several generators and other machinery. Thankfully nothing ever seemed to come of it.

"Well lucky for us the can't do anything seeing as you and Dante pretty much wiped out their leaders".

"We didn't … huh anyway we should take care of this, burn the body maybe so no one else can get their hands on it".

Morrison pulled out his camera "Do what you want, your jobs done and you'll get your pay. As for me I think I'll take a few snaps of the place, my guy will be willing to pay a pretty penny for this stuff"

"Sure just make sure the pay isn't late like the last time I need it for" a sudden wave washed over Nero who's eyes went wide, he looked down at his devil breaker to see it glowing brighter than normal which he knew and sensed only meant one thing. A demon. A powerful demon at that was near and by the feeling it was getting closer. "Morrison get out of here now!".

"What's got you all jittery" several lighting strikes could be heard "Don't tell me your scared of lightning".

"That's not lightning, you have to leave right-".

Before he could finish a blinding bright flash of light hit the ground from behind them. Once the light had dissipated a littler Morrison lowered his hand from his eyes then wishing he hadn't "Kid what the hell is that".

There stood a demon roughly eight feet tall. Its head looked like bone with a sharp almost sword fish like protrusion on the end, and on its hands and feet were three large sharp claws. Its entire body crackling with electricity.

"A Blitz" Nero pulled Red Queen from its holder on his back. The Blitz vanished in the blink of an eye. All around the lab bolts of electricity appeared and disappeared to fast for any normal human to see, but Nero was far from normal. The Blitz appeared before Nero and slashed at his chest with its claw but found Red Queen blocking its strike.

Nero countered with Blue Rose but before he could pull the trigger the Blitz vanished once more. _'_Damn always hated these things for that_'_. A crackling could be heard, from beneath him the floor began to glow yellow, Nero quickly rolled to the side as a sudden burst of high voltage lightning exploded from where he just stood with the Blitz in the centre of the explosion.

'_Now__s__ my chance'_. After that attack the lighting shield around the demons body had faded leaving it open to attack. Nero took his chance and with Red Queen dashed towards the demon using the stinger attack move Dante taught him. Nero managed to stab through the Blitz chest over powering it with his own speed but the wound didn't prove fatal.

Instead the Blitz began to glow red 'Oh no not this crap again'. On the verge of death like all its brothers the Blitz began to shoot attack after attack in vague hope of beating its opponent in sheer chance of one hit landing. Lighting bolts, energy rays, charge attacks and teleporting lighting bombs were sent towards Nero again and again.

A year ago on Fortunna at least one of these attacks would normally hit him but in the time since with his skills improving he managed to dodge or block all the speed demons attacks. 'Enough, time to end this'.

Focusing his mind Nero studied the Blitz attack patterns until finally. 'There'. After it failed to hit the hunter with its electricity attack it teleported four times before reappeared just to the left of Nero preparing to dive attack him. But instead the devil hunters great sword was thrown right at his roaring open mouth penetrating its skull and sending the beast hurtling towards some of the machinery.

"Phew glad that's over".

Morrison came out from under the desk in the corner he took refuge in during the fight "Can say that again. Just what in the hell was that".

"A Blitz. Considered to be among the elite of demon ranks. Known mostly for the speed, only a handful of others can keep up with them even less can outpace them".

"What like yourself, bragging will get you no extra pay from me you know. Besides I could barely even see anything, just looked like a blur to me".

"Well hopefully that should be the last of them. Guess its time we finish up and get out of here, don't want to stay any longer than nee-". The lights suddenly turned on followed by a series of alarms and sirens.

"Oh that's not good".

"What the, what's going on. The power just came on" eyes widening in realisation at his error, Nero turned to Red Queen still stuck inside the dead Blitz just now realising of all the places in the lab he had threw his sword at one of the many generators. "Damn the electricity from the Blitz body must have started up the power in the place".

"How about stopping it them, all these alarms going off are making me deaf and likely to attract more attention".

Nero ran towards Red Queen pulling the sword out the generator and kicking the Blitz corpse away. "Its not turning off. Can things get any worse".

Multiple computers and equipment now also lit up along with the glass tank that housed the horse demons corpse. "You just had to go and say it didn't you kid".

"Test initiated" a computerized voice spoke.

"Oh that's even worse. Er kid I think we really ought to leave now".

"Err yeah right behind you".

As the two made their way back to the entry whole Nero made the ground began to violently shake causing Morrison to fall. Nero helped get the elderly man back on his feet when the horses corpse began to glow a bright blue. Anything not bailed to the floor began to rise up as if gravity had lost is effect on them, including Nero and Morrison.

"What the hell is this kid".

"I … I don't know". The two clung to each other when they like most other things in the room began to be pulled towards the centre of the room where the glowing horse lay. Vibrations began to rise from the room so strong that Nero could feel his insides getting squeezed by an invisible force.

"Arrgh. Kid. Nero … what … is this!".

"I don't know" Nero turned away from the scene to Morrison noting the blood coming from his ears and nose. 'I've got to get him out of this room. I f all this noise and energy is hurting even me it must be killing Morrison'.

Strange blue and white energy began to burst from the horses corpse shattering the glass container. The mysterious energy began to spread across the room making its way towards the two. Not having any time to thing of anything else Nero grabbed Morrison with his Devil Bringer arm creating a spectral arm over it and extended it to push Morrison out through the opening whole.

"Kid what the hell are you doing you idiot!".

"Saving your ass". Nero released Morrison who fell to the floor now safely away from the lab. As the mysterious energy reached Nero he was blinding by light. He closed his eyes and was forced to put his hands over them as well to stop it_. '_I really should have just stayed at home'.

Then. Nothing. In an instant the light, noise, energy and even the power to the lab all stopped. Morrison ran towards to whole looking inside.

"Kid. Kid! Nero!" No answer. In fact there was noting in there at all bust dust and ash. As if everything inside had been disintegrated. "Oh kid. What the hell happened to you?".

* * *

"Errg. Man my head hurts" Nero groaned as a jolt of pain laced his body. Opening his eyes the white haired teen sat up and looked around. 'Err. Okay. I was just in Agnus' lab and now I'm'. All around Nero were tress, bushes and grass. Birds nestled in the tress, squirrels climbed up and down the bark while rabbits hopped out their business. 'What the why the hell am I in a field. Oh man something seriously weird is going on here. But first thing first'. "Where the hell am I?".

* * *

**Now lets face it while Bleach is really good some of it like its filler arcs or at least parts of the filler arcs arent all that great, so when it comes to those less than fun episodes and scenes I may end up just skipping them entirely (with just a little reference or line to let you know they still happened) or rushing through them depending on how important they are to the story.**

**Also this will not be a God fic where Nero can solo every enemy nor will it be a harem fic. Nero will be strong but only as strong as he can be for the plot and story to be fun (I'll go into his level of power in another A/N). Also Nero will only be paired with one person which as of is going to be Yoruichi.**

**For Bleach I watch the dub however since the series is set in Japan I plan on having both the Japanese and English names/translations switch from time to time. Such as the name Shinigami and Soul Reaper will both be used and the Gotei 13 will also be called the 13 Court Guards as well. Though if people dont want that then I may stop doing it and use only the dub translations for everything aside from words that are only in Japanese.****  
**


	2. New Beginnings

**In terms of power it will be roughly (not set in stone as of yet) this. Current Nero will be more powerful and faster than Soul Society Arc Bankai Ichigo (as in the one with the uncontrolled Hollow Mask) but slower than Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Not sure yet about his power compared to Aizen and others for now.**

**I know people will argue over this so hear me out. For those who think I made Nero OP I agree in terms of what we see in game play of him Nero and all DMC characters are no where near even the level of Renji let alone Captains. However there is a big difference in terms of power displayed in game play and in lore. In DMC lore only the likes of Sparda and Mundus are a challenge to Nero, Dante and Vergil but for the game to be fun and challenging even low level demons can kill the player if you take enough hits. **** Just look at the fight between Dante and the Saviour, in game play if the Saviour hits you Dante takes massive damage, in the cut scene (lore) Dante blocks the Saviours punch with ease taking no damage at all. **

**But as I said this will not be a God OP fic so don't worry about that, Nero will be challenged in his battles.**

**Anyway with that out the way**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or DMC**

* * *

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

Thick lush forests gave way to a decent sized town. The town itself would have been considered nice perhaps even peaceful by its inhabitants and visitors. But all one person in the tow was currently thinking was.

"How is the hell did I end up in this place".

Several minutes had passed since the snow white haired teen had awoken in the forest. At first he had looked for traces of demonic activity in the area but found none. 'Of all the places in the world why did I end up in some small town in Japan. Is there something the Order wanted here, or did the machine that activated when Morrison and I were there malfunction and just dropped me on the other side of the Pacific for whatever reason'.

So far the only thing Nero had been able to discover was that he was in Japan as evident by all the signs being written in Japanese and the people looking and speaking Japanese too. He had also seen the name Karakura Town on dozens of signs assuming it must be the name of the place he was in.

His mobile phone wasn't able to connect to any network or even the internet not allowing him to contact Morrison to see how he was doing and let the worrying old man know he was okay. 'He's probably on the phone to the others already letting them know I screwed up a job and need help. They all think of me like some weak child who can't even tie his own laces and now I'm proving them right'.

Nero was far from needing help however. All he needed to do was find a phone and call Morrison himself, then once that was done just hop on the first plane back to the states and that was it. 'Problem is I don't think anyone here will be willing to let a foreign stranger make an ocean wide long distance call on their phones and I don't have any Yen to pay them or a payphone'. He had covered his right arm with his glove and medical tape her carried lest not to scare the locals.

Nero eventually found a payphone. Turning to scan the area for anyone watching he punched the machine with his left hand denting it and causing several coins to fall out. He then used the coins and inserted them into the phone. Now paid for Nero dialled in the number to Morrisons phone.

"The number you are calling is not registered" it said in Japanese.

Odd. He thought, Morrison always has his phone bills paid for and has always had the same phone number for his work. Nero tried several more numbers. Dante's, Trish, Lady's and even the orphanage on Fortunna where Kyrie would be. But every call was either unable to connect due to lack of number existing or was connected to someone else entirely yet had the same number somehow.

'Okay this is weird. Maybe it just the phone lines wont ring out to anyone outside of Japan'. Nero leaned against the glass door of the booth and let out a sigh. 'Okay looks like this will take me longer to sort out than I thought. Well if I can't call them I guess I'll just go to some place with the internet and email them'.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. Nero turned to see a man in presumably Japanese police uniform gesturing for him to come out the phone booth. Nero did just that when the man asked.

"What happened in their son. Last I checked the phone wasn't vandalised" he spoke in heavily accented English.

"What, oh the dent yeah. I err don't know. I was trying to call my family we're on vacation and I got a little lost".

"Vacation. In this town." he seemed a little unconvinced. "Well the phones still working and by the looks of the dent it must have been hit pretty hard no way you could have done that. Alright I'll just let this slide for now. But if I catch you making trouble here again I wont go easy on you just for being a foreigner".

Nero nodded in thanks. Grateful that the officer hadn't performed a search on him as if so he would have found Blue Rose holstered under his coat and a disassembled Red Queen in a gym bag Nero had swiped from someone's open car trunk to hide his sword in.

As the officer walked off he mumbled under his breath in Japanese "Damn Americans think just because there's no order in their country they can be as disrespectful in other countries too. Next thing the kid will be shooting up a local school or selling drugs to kids".

"Or walking in someone's home with my shoes on" Nero replied in perfect Japanese "Don't worry I've already done my drug dealing for the day".

The officer now went wide eyed and flushed red in embarrassment as he stuttered trying to think of something to say. "Do you know of the closest internet cafe?".

"I err, well … y- ahem. Yes. There … there's one just a few blocks on the left".

Nero nodded and left the still embarrassed officer alone. 'Well at least the country I'm in is one of the ones the Order made my study the language for during their schooling'.

* * *

Elsewhere in the back streets of the town two young teenagers were in the midst of a scrap. One orange of hair and the other witch black hair and glasses. The two argued over the same thing most hot headed boys argued over 'anything you can do I can do better'.

After their spat the orange haired one Ichigo Kurosaki made a bee line for it to his sisters leaving the other, Uryu Ishida alone in his thoughts.

Uryu manifested his Quincy bow taking out another Hollow, pausing a moment to think of the man who had taught him everything and the ones who had taken that man away.

"I detest Soul Reapers".

Unknown to the rest of the inhabitants of the town these two had just entered a wager that put all their lives at risk. Now Hollows would come in numbers larger than normal and it was to two boys who had yet to reach the end of puberty to stop them.

But that ever mysterious maiden fate had decided to drop another into the fray. One who was more Demon than death god, more hunter than reaper.

* * *

Blank eyes stared at a computer screen. No matter how many times he checked it always said the same thing. Several hours had passed now since Nero had arrived in Japan, at first he thought that his day couldn't have gotten any stranger. But he was wrong. So wrong.

Using the left over change from the phone booth Nero had paid for time on a computer in the internet cafe and what he found left him in a state of complete shock. Or rather that should be what he didn't find. As it that was the issue.

Like the phone numbers every email address he entered for Morrison, Kyrie, the Devil May Cry store he got nothing. As if they didn't exist. Things only got worse when he began researching what were once big news events and well documented.

The legend of the Dark Knight Sparda, nothing. Temen Ni Gru rising from the ground in Redgrave City, not a peep. The Saviour incident on Fortunna, didly squat. Everything he looked for, everything and everyone he knew didn't have a trace of them here.

'What … what the hell is happening. How does no one no about any of this stuff. Why is there no trace of Dante, Kyrie or even the Order of the Sword for that matter anywhere online'. Nero rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair as if to try and wake himself from this dream. 'Did I fall in a coma or something back in the lab. Is this some sort of weird matrix system the order made I got pulled in or some kind of weird alternate world from a B rate sci fi movie or crappy fan fiction'.

'None of this makes any sense. How does a demonic horse hooked up to a bunch of electronic crap cause me to wind up here. Where ever here is. Maybe. Maybe this is just the demon. Dante did say the horse could manipulate time and ones sense of it. Maybe all that in the lab caused something to happen to my senses, maybe none of this-".

*ROOOAAAARRR*.

The demon hunter got out of his chair and made his way out the cafe looking for whatever had made that noise. 'That wasn't a normal animal, mus be a demon but where could it be fro-".

The answer to his question came when he turned his head upwards and saw a literal crack in the sky through which several odd looking demons were coming through. "What the fuck is going on now?".

"Hmm" a passer-by came to a stop "You talking to me?" the man looked round trying to see what had gotten the foreigner so agitated. "Err you mean on the building, a Crane I think maybe a Red-Crowned one by the look. You erm don't have those in America?".

"What? Not the bird, the sky!".

"The … sky?".

"Yes the sky can't you see the …" calming himself down Nero scanned the area taking note of how literally no one but himself seemed to see the crack or the monsters let alone hear them. "You … you can't see".

The man took a few steps back from Nero "Okay it was erm … _nice_ meeting you. Have a nice time in Karakura, oh and your Japanese is good by the way". As he walked off he quietly mumbled to himself "Man what they say about Americans and smoking weed all day must really be true, what a weirdo".

Continuing to watch the scene above him Nero was about to ready himself for battle when several blue bolts of light came out of the distance and pierced through all the black demons killing them. 'Huh guess I get the day off today then'.

However it seemed luck really had it out for Nero today as just when the crack in the sky was about to seal itself another black beast managed to squeeze out before it closed. It landed atop a building and began making its way down smashing windows as it clung to them to support its decent until it reached the street. The demon looked around and sniffed the air before turning into a nearby back alley way.

"Did we just have a small earthquake or something. I swear I could feel the ground shake a little" a man asked his wife.

"I don't know maybe, and those windows shattered as well".

"You ask me its the gas company, were always having problems like this yet its never earthquakes. I bet the gas companies are up to something" another man interjected.

"Oh Suzaki stop it will the conspiracy's will you its properly an earthquake or bad weather like always".

"Yeah that's what they want you to believe".

Nero eavesdropped on them coming to the conclusion. 'So it seems these demons are invisible to Humans but can still interact with the world. Which means they can probably attack and kill people too'.

Nero swung his stolen gym bag over his shoulder, crossing the road into the alley the demon went 'The life of a demon hunter huh. You go from having no job one minute to being tossed into Japan with to many jobs the next. Maybe the Japan parts just me though'.

"Aaarrgh".

When Nero came upon the demon he saw it holding a girl likely in her teens in the air by her ankle.

"Hahaha stupid girl your good for nothing than being my supper" the demon spoke in a deep raspy voice.

The girl who couldn't even see what help her was overcome by fear and confusion "Wha- … what's going on. Help me. Please … Some one help meeee-" she passed out before she could finish.

"Yum, if you taste as good as you look then this little trip will have been so worth it". The demon opened it mouth bringing the girl towards it when "Ouch" looking down the demon saw a large fist sized rock on the floor which had just been thrown right at its head. "Hey who did that?".

"Ever heard the phrase 'No means no'". The demon turned around giving Nero his first up close view. It was unlike any demon he'd even seen before. For one it could talk which was a rarity for demons given that most were dumb as nails, but its appearance was different as well. Its body looked almost like a gorilla's albeit thrice as big as one. But the two features that stood out were it circular whole in its chest and its skull like mask on its face.

"What you can see me?".

"Oh believe me pal, I really wish I couldn't".

"Hmph" the demon lifted the girl towards him giving her a once over before putting her down on the ground nearby. "Well I don't know who you or, or care but I guess I have room for more. I know, you can be my main course and this sweet little peach can be my juicy desert".

"What are you saying _I'm_ not sweet enough, well your sure know how to offend a guy" he put his hand over his heart in false hurt.

"Silence you pathetic worm you should pray to any gods you desire as your life is about to end here and now".

"Well that would be embarrassing if after everything a reject King Kong wearing gimp suit is what kills me".

"Raargh! What did you just say! You'll pay for that". The black demon opened its mouth revealing a set a large human like teeth only much larger. "Now you die!". It charge full speed and strength towards the hunter ready to swallow his soul. Nero however raised his right arm on the roof of the demons mouth while he slammed his left foot down on its tongue and bottom jaw.

Try as it might the Hollow was unable to close its mouth, it poured every ounce of strength it had but was able to do a thing. This strange boy was somehow able to hold and keep open its jaw with ease. "Whaaa …. hooow are yooo oooing thiiis? Thiiiss caant beeee appening".

"Well this has really been a jaw dropping experience for you. But I've had one hell of a day so if you don't mind". Nero pulled out Blue Rose with his left hand aiming at the beasts head "I don't have time for demons right now".

"Whaaaa? Demon? I'm nnnooo demo-".

*Bang*.

Two twin revolver rounds ripped through the Hollows skull shattering its bone mask before it faded away like dust. "Well that just happened". Nero walked towards the girl checking her pulse. "Alive and no worse for wear by the looks".

The sound of incoming sirens alerted the demon hybrid "So the people can't hear these demons but can hear my gun. Well best be off before the cops arrive, don't think they'd take self defence against an invisible demon as an acceptable situation to fire a gun. Don't want to solidify any more racial stereotypes either".

Nero headed off from the alley leaving the girl for the authorities to take care of little knowing that the entire time he had been watched by someone with keen interest. Atop a garage over looking the alley a black cat with golden eyes hopped down onto a fence watching as the white haired stranger ran off on the distance before speaking aloud in a masculine voice.

"Well well, it looks like yet another player has entered the field. And it seems Kisuke missed this one, likely to busy focusing on the orange haired substitute and the Quincy along with their friends. Though this one seems different than the others, much more experienced and confident in his abilities".

The cat jumped down from the fence moving towards the unconscious girl to check if she was okay. Once satisfied she was fine the cat followed the trail of the mysterious teen. "Well Kisuke did say he wanted every spiritually aware person we could find rounded up for his plans. Kisuke will owe me my weight in tuna for bringing him this one".

* * *

An hour or so later Nero had tracked another one of the black demons to a construction site where thankfully no one was around to get in harms way like the girl from earlier. Turning a corner Nero laid eyes on the Hollow he had been tailing.

Nero would have assumed it was another species of demon separate from the one earlier given that this one looked not like a four armed primate but an eight legged spider in which the ends of its legs were as sharp as knifes. The only feature that made Nero assume it was still connected to the demon from earlier was like that one this too had a circular whole in its middle and bone white like mask on its head.

"So you finally come out from the shadows to face me" the demon spoke.

"What expect me to be shocked you knew I was behind you this whole time".

"Hahaha you are a fool to come to me. Now you have fallen right into my web".

Nero gave a dead panned look "Really a web joke from a spider. No points for originality there".

"You may joke all you like, your fate is sealed. Here and now I will devour your soul and soon my brethren will descend from the sky to do the same to this town".

"You know another friend of yours not one hour ago said something like that. Right before I blasted his head off that is". Nero reached into his gym bag "A shame I didn't bring a rolled up news paper with me, would made this fight a lot easier. But". He pulled out an assembled Red Queen aiming it towards the demon "I guess this can do the job just as well".

"Rrrgh. You cannot defeat me. I have killed dozens of your kind. No matter how big your Zanpakuto is you Shinigami never learn". The spider hollow got onto its hind legs scratching together four of its razor sharp legs together "Then I guess I'll have to teach you too".

'Shinigami? Never been called a death god before. Maybe this things been watching to much Death Note.'. Nero was taken out of his thoughts when the spider jumped towards him, its arms ready to stab him. Nero stood his ground and used the wide flat side of Red Queen to block the spiders attacks.

"Wh … what?" the Hollow which had taken on and feasted on many a Soul Reapers looked on as this new and oddly dressed one managed to block its attack with speed it couldn't even see and used only one arm, a testament to his strength. "I see, so finally a real challenge has been sent after me".

"You do know I don't even know who your are right?".

"Ha you can lie all you like. The 13 must have sent you after me, I bet even the Captains themselves. With the amount of Soul Reapers I've slain news must have travelled far and wide of my power. Yes. Yes that explains it, you must have been personally assigned to put an end to my wrath. Well I've got bad news for you. You wont. Haha. I will continue my buffet of Shinigami with you and then the others. Soon even the Captain Commander himself will fear my name arrrh!".

Nero holstered Blue Rose which had just shot off one of the demons legs "What is it with bad guys and monologuing. I'm not really having the best day at the moment so if your looking to do that then I hear Broadway is hiring".

"My. My leg". The Hollow held its bleeding stump with its arm "Your going to pay for that you bastard arrrggh!". A slash from the Soul Reapers sword cut off another of its legs.

"Hey now. No need for that kind of language. Didn't your mother ever teach you its rude to curse". The Hollow realising things weren't exactly going in its favour jumped down into the darkened basement of the construction site. Nero let out a huff and jumped down after it.

Nero whistled "C'mon here boy. So itsy bitys spiders gone and run away huh. Just when you were telling me what a big shot you are. Guess that's why its called a _web _of lies". Taunting the enemy was trick it seemed demon hunters enjoyed, even before meeting Dante Nero had done it to provoke his enemies. After all an angry enemy was an unbalanced one and often made them lash out without thinking leaving themselves open to attack.

And right now it seemed taunting worked on both Demons and Hollows. The spider Hollow had curled itself to fit into a network of pipes in the wall to act as camouflage hoping the Soul Reaper would just get bored and leave. But listening to the cocky brat mock it was something it could only take so much of.

"Its a damn shame your just gonna hide all day. I was really hoping for a fight, after all if you managed to bite me I might just end up with superpowers. The I could go web swinging round New York in skin tight spandex stopping crimes. But then again you'd have to actually bite me first and considering just how weak you are I doubt you ever could-".

"Raarrgh!".

'Ha works every time'. Nero jumped out the way of the spiders attack which pierced and broke the ground. Dust filled the area filled the area blinding the Hollows vision.

"Now who's hiding Soul Reaper scum!". A sudden weight dropped onto its back causing it to stumble a little.

"Not me" Nero brought down Red Queen onto the Hollows back stabbing into its body. The Hollow let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground on its belly Nero still atop of it. "How about we go for a ride?". Nero revved the throttle of his sword powering his exceed system which ejected fire from the side, acting as a boost the Hollow was pushed forward still flat on the ground being ridden by the demon hunter like a surf board.

Nero drove the demon into several boxes, metal drums and other construction equipment before aiming towards several metal rebar's, he jumped off just in time to watch as the bone masked demon crashed into them causing them to all collapse on top of it. "That's gotta hurt".

Once the carnage settled the Hollow freed itself from the metal piled on it. "You. Your not a normal Shinigami. Your … your a beast. A chaotic destructive freak".

Fake sorrow crossed the white haired teens face "Well if that's how you feel I might as well just end this now the".

The hollows bone masked eyes widened 'I can't beat this kid. I've got to get out of here or I'll die'. The spider once again made a run for it leaping onto the side of the wall and scurrying towards to ground floor. But Nero was having none of it.

"Not this time" drawing power into his still gloved and covered Devil Bringer he launched a spectral arm towards the spider grabbing it in his hand.

"What. What power is this" the Hollow found itself pulled off the wall and towards the Soul Reaper who was now flying towards him in the air. 'This power. Its not Reiryoku its something else. It feels like … like' an image flashed through the Hollows mind. An image of two doors with skeletons mounted on them, it was what all Hollows feared to see. 'No. No it can't be'.

Once in range Nero used Red Queen to slice the head off the demon. He channelled his demonic power into Blue Rose and shot its body blasting it into a thousand pieces. Once more he extended his spectral Devil Bringer arm, grabbing the demons head performing a Devil Buster attack by slamming it into the floor below squishing it like a melon.

Once back on the surface Nero looked in the distance. A few miles away what looked like a giant black cloaked figure with another one of those white masks on made its way towards the town. Nero was about to prepare for yet another battle but judged that the light show by it meant someone else was already taking care of it. "Guess its not my problem".

He dismantled Red Queen putting it back into the bag, he was about to make his exit from the area when he heard something. From around the corner a small black cat with golden eyes moved towards him.

"Hey there little guy" the cat meowed back as Nero bent down and stoked its neck which it seemed to enjoy. "Its dangerous out here you know. Not the sort of place a guy like you want to be in". Nero stood back up "The again, guess I can say the same thing about myself". With that Nero left the cat and made his way back to the main road still not really having any real idea on what to do with his current situation. Completely unaware of the sly smirk that crossed the cats features.

"My this just got even more interesting" the cat stated.

* * *

"Great yesterday I had two places to live, a car, a van and a bike. Now today I dirt broke and have to squat in someone's home for the night". Nero had done what little more research he could with his limited funds to still come up with nothing on how he seemingly ended up in a completely different country or more importantly world to where he was the day before.

As night began to fall he looked for a place to stay. First he tried to get some money out a cash machine only to remember in this world he didn't have a bank account with any bank so he had no money to draw. He thought about stealing some cash from the machine like the phone booth but since most had cameras built into them he quickly killed that idea.

While he did have a few US Dollars in his wallet he knew exchanging them for Japanese Yen might cause a bit of suspicion. He couldn't exchange them as he didn't have any ID. Worst of all if the bank called the police who then called border security they would realise there was no documentation of him entering Japan. Likely assuming him to be an illegal immigrant which would bring in all sorts of legal problems he didn't want to deal with.

With no money it left only two options. Stay on the streets or break in and enter someone's home. While he didn't like the thought of either Nero eventually decided on the latter. 'I'll leave the home exactly as I found it. They wont ever even know I was there'.

After wondering the streets he eventually found a rather secluded house with no lights on or cars in the drive. After checking he found the home to be empty with the owners on holiday in Italy according to their calendar. 'Well that buys me a few more days till I'll have to sort something else out. After all who knows how long I'll be stuck in this place for'.

After having a shower and washing his clothes Nero sat down in the living room with the TV on. He wasn't in the mood for sleep at the moment and besides demons or in his case demonic hybrids required far less sleep than normal Humans anyway.

He got up and made his way to the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water. A scratching sound caught his attention. He looked to the kitchen window to see the same black cat from earlier on the outside window sill, its paw at the window.

"You want to come in?" the cat meowed back as if understanding him. Nero opened the window to let the cat inside. The cat jumped over to the kitchen table and sat down. "You want some milk?" once more the cat meowed. He filled up a bowl with milk from the fridge and placed it beside the cat which began to drink 'Home owners shouldn't mind. By the time they get back the milk will be off anyway'.

"Yeah you like that huh" Nero turned back to walk to the living room.

"Yes its very good".

Stopping in his tracks he did a scan of the room. He could see no one and his Devil Bringer wasn't detecting any Demons nearby. There was only himself and the … cat.

"Though I suppose it should really be the owners of this home I should be thanking since this technically isn't yours to give out" the golden eyed cat finished its drink and looked the demon hunter in the eyes. "But it would still be rude of me not to give you my gratitude".

Several seconds of silence passed before Nero replied "You err … you can talk?".

"But of course, you have eyes and ears don't you".

"Err okay. So a talking cat huh. Not the strangest thing I've seen in my life. Not the strangest thing I've seen today in fact. Well I guess if giant ice frogs can talk a cat isn't much of a stretch". The cat tilted its head to the side in confusion at his statement. "Well then I assume you're following me for a reason?".

"Indeed. I witnessed you today fight two separate Hollows and I must say I was impressed. The level of skill you displayed I can only assume means you have trained in combat for some time" the feline told.

"You could say that" Nero kept his cards to his chest not wanting to give much away "Hollow, is that what you call those Demons".

"Demons?" the cat said. "I call them Hollows because that is their name. Is demons what you call them, I guess it would make sense for some westerner cultures like yours to refer to them by Christian terms. But you should know their true name are Hollows. After all true Demons by religious standards don't exist".

'Hollows not Demons. That would explain why my Devil Bringer never sensed them like with Demons. But do Demons really not exist here' he thought to himself.

"But before we go on I believe introductions are in order. You may call me Yoruichi" the black cat lifted its paw up which Nero picked up with his thumb and finger in a mock handshake.

"Nero".

"Well then Nero its a pleasure to meet you".

"Yeah you too. So back to the point why are you following me, just because I can fight those Hollow things?".

"That is precisely why" Yoruichi replied. "You see a dear friend of mine is putting together a team of sorts, specificity people such as yourself who have certain abilities and can fight Hollows. I believe that someone such as yourself would be perfect for such a thing".

"Yeah look no offence kitty but I've got no interest in joining the Justice League of Japan so thanks for the offer but-".

"You would get something out of it as well of course".

"Like what?" the hunter questioned.

"Well lets just say I've been much closer to you than you thought. Not only have I _seen_ you but also _heard_ you" Nero frowned his eyes at the cats sly smile. "It seems you're somewhat lost, you have no one to contact or money to get yourself back home. Not to mention the fact that while you can fight Hollows you clearly no nothing about them. All of these things my friend can help you with".

'This cats been eavesdropping on me and I never notices. I'm losing my touch. I suppose I could use the help, this guy … cat clearly knows more about this place than me. And a good Devil Hunter never turn down the chance at some cash. Though I doubt the cat knows the place I'm trying to get back to isn't even in this world'. "I appreciate the offer but like you said I'm not from around here so I'd rather not get involved".

"But you already involved Nero" the cat spoke in a serious tone. "The moment you chased after that Hollow in the alley you became involved. I am merely the first who has taken notice of you but soon others will. Others who unlike me wont give you a choice in the matter. Others who will either force you to do as they want or kill you for being a threat".

"A threat?".

"Yes a threat. The power you have to have in order to take out those Hollows is far beyond that of a normal Human. That power will peek peoples interest just as it has mine. The question is what will you do with that power, that is a question others wont be willing to let you make on your own. I'm sure at this minute you're likely thinking me as being one of those but I assure you I'm not. If you wish for me to leave you in peace I will but others wont be as willing to do so as I".

Yoruichi looked at Nero who was still seemed unsure of what to do "So the question remains the same. Will you come with me and meet my friend where you can find out just what he wants from you and what he can offer in return. Or will you refuse and condemn this poor little kitty cat to a cold and cruel night outside all alone". Nero rolled his eyes at the cat.

"Alright" Nero said before giving the cat a serious look matched by his tone. "Alright fine. I'll go with you. But I'm not signing up just yet. I'll meet with your friend and see what they have to say for themselves. After that then I'll decide what I want to do. Deal?".

"Deal" the cat agreed. "Alright then first thing tomorrow I'll take you to meet Urahara. For now I think I'll clean myself up and get some rest before then. I suggest you get some sleep tonight, you've got a big day tomorrow". Yoruichi jumped off the table, the cat making its way to the downstairs bathroom Nero had used for his shower earlier.

"Oh err okay". 'The cats using the bathroom, didn't cats normally hate getting wet. Then again cats usually don't talk either so who knows'. "Yeah no problem" he picked up the empty bowl and began washing it out. "Just don't leave any trace, like you said this isn't my home. Don't want the owners knowing someone else was in here".

"Don't worry I can be quite stealthy when I want, they'll never know I was here".

Nero dropped the bowl at the distinct sound of a female voice. He had closed the window he let Yoruichi in so no other cat could have sneaked in as far as he knew. He turned around to see not a cat but a dark skinned woman roughly his age with her back to him. She had long purple hair and the same golden eyes as the cat, and just like the cat she had on no clothes giving Nero a full view of her bare behind.

Yoruichi looked over her shoulder at the white haired teen who's face was as red as a tomato at the sight of her. "Oh yeah I forgot to say I'm actually a woman". She watched as Nero tried to respond but cold only muster an unintelligible mumble. Yoruichi giggled at the flustered teen. Oh how she loved embarrassing boys with her body. "Thanks for the milk and shower Nero" she closed the door behind herself. 'Kisuke might have the Kurusaki boy but it seems I've found my own wildcard'.

Outside the bathroom Nero stood listening to the water run still to flabbergasted to move. 'First I end up in another world, then fight some skull masked monsters only I can see, talk to a talking cat and then have that cat turn into a woman'. And what a woman Nero thought. With her smooth flawless chocolate ebony skin, royal purple hair and haunting golden eyes. Nero found himself thinking to much of the girls beauty shaking his head to try and clear his mind. 'Come on I'm not Dante I should be thinking of ways to get home not of hot cat girls'.

Nero made his way upstairs to the main bed and lay down. "This day just keeps getting crazier and crazier.".


	3. A New Path

**So as far as I know in the Bleach universe the only known facts about Hell is that it does exist and its where evil sinful Humans and Hollows end up instead of the Soul Society. But no one knows what its like inside Hell, all anyone has seen of it is the skeleton door that collects the souls. **

**Also regarding Vergil going from DMC 5 lore (which this story is set a few years before) Nero will not know who his father is. He will know of Vergil (that he's Dantes brother and previous owner of Yamato) but not that he's his son. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or DMC.**

* * *

Chapter 3

A New Path

The sun beamed down onto the streets of the small Japanese town. A young man with platinum silver hair made his way through. He had on his long blue coat and was carrying the same gym bag over his shoulder which housed his sword. The oddest thing about the boy however, the thing that caught the attention of passers by was the black feline he was carrying in his arms.

"Why?" Nero whispered in an embarrassed tone. "Why couldn't you turn into your Human form?" he looked around, frustrated at the odd looks being sent his way. "People must think I'm some sort of weirdo who's only friend is his cat".

Nero swore he could hear a giggle coming from the cat "You need to meet with Uruhara and since you only just arrived in this town you don't know your way around, therefore I need to be here with you to act as a guide. Oh take a left at the next turn".

Nero did as was told "Still don't see why you had to be a cat for that".

"I told you this morning that just like the Hollow from yesterday I too can only be seen by few people who are spiritually aware to notice my presence. If people were to see you talking to yourself they would think you mad and lock you up in the nearest mental asylum".

Before setting out Yoruichi had informed Nero on certain basics of this world. Not that he had told her we was not from this one. She told him that the reason none but himself could see the two Hollows he slew was because they were spiritual beings and thus could only be seen or heard by a select few who were spiritually aware enough to pick up on their presence. That Hollows were once Human souls that had over time become corrupted by staying in the Human World longer than they should after their deaths causing their Chain of Fate, which bound the soul to a living body, to erode away. And that like Hollows she too could only be seen by certain Humans unless in her cat form.

Nero let out a snort "Oh yeah because its totally normal for a guy to be carrying and talking to his cat instead, nothing crazy there". Then a thought dawned upon him "Hey speaking of which, why am I carrying you anyway".

"What do you wish for me to be on the floor, to put a lead on me and to walk me like a dog" the cat humphed in disgust at the image. "I'm sure that would make you look much more _normal _right?". She looked up to Nero who turned away annoyed at her logic. "Besides" she said as she snuggled deeper into his coat "Your coat is much comfier and warmer than the ground".

"Yeah well it best not be covered in fleas by the time we get to your friends place" he muttered under his breath hoping she wouldn't hear him. Though it seemed her hearing was just as good as a normal cats given the sharp claws that began to dig into his arms and chest "Ouch".

"That is a mere taste of the pain I will rain upon you should you ever insult my cat form like that again". She held her head up high in pride "I'll have you know my fur is among the silkiest, softest and most well kept in all the Human world. I dare say my coat is in better condition than yours".

"Yeah well maybe I'll enter you in a cat show sometime, we can split the winnings fifty fifty".

* * *

"Well here we are".

Nero looked at their stop. It was a two story building with an extension on the side. Above the main entrance was a sign written in Japanese Kanji. "Uruhara Shoten. When you said you were taking me to your friends place I didn't think it would be some shop".

"Yes well Humans aren't the only ones who require money. I must say your Japanese is very good, most foreigners struggle with Kanji and I can only hear the slightest accent in your speech".

"Thanks. Were I grew up only perfection was considered good enough for a pass" he remembered in distaste how much he despised the Orders schooling.

"Well it should at least come in helpful being able to read and speak the language". She jumped down from his arms "Wait here I'll inform Uruhara about the situation. It shouldn't take long, once that's done he'll want to speak to you himself" the cat made her way towards an open window of the shop and hoped inside.

'Guess I've got some more waiting to do'. Nero walked closer to the shop taking a look around careful not to go wondering off, after all this was literally the only lead he currently had regarding his situation.

"Hey what do you think you're doing here! If you're not looking to buy something then get lost someone might take you for a thief and you don't wanna see what we do to thieves".

Nero turned to the source of the shouting to see two young children. The one shouting was a boy wearing a white shirt and blue shorts with spiked red hair and was currently sending him a glare. The one next to him was a girl, slightly taller than the boy, she too wore a white shirt but had on a pink patterned skirt. She had black hair in pig tails with a long bang the came down in the middle of her face in between her two large purple eyes. She also seemed to have a permanent blush on her cheeks which combined with her puppy dog like eyes made it seem as if she were about to cry.

"Jinta you know what Uruhara-sama and Tsukabishi-sama said about being rude to potential customers" the girl said in a shy and almost whisper like voice.

"What. If the guy isn't gonna buy anything then he's got no business here" the red head snorted "Besides its not like the Gaijin can understand us anyway Ururu".

"You. You shouldn't use that word Jinta" the red head rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Actually you're both right and wrong" Nero spoke in perfect Japanese causing the boy to look as if his pants had dropped down. "I'm not here to buy anything but I am here to see the owner he and I have a meeting you could call it".

The boy Nero now knew as Jinta went as red as his hair as sweat poured off him like rain "I, er, I … well".

"What's going on here" a tall tan skinned man with cornrowed hair and moustache wearing glasses came from the corner, wearing presumably his work uniform. "Jinta are you driving off customers again. You know what happened the last time".

"N- No sir. We were just … just talking. Yeah that's it".

The man in glasses was having none of it "_Really?_".

"Eerr well".

Nero decided to end this, wanting no part of this any more "I'm here to see Uruhara I was told he'd be out soon".

"Oh" the man didn't seem phased by Nero's prowess in Japanese. "Well he's inside, I can get him for you if you want. Might I ask who told you he'd be here".

Before Nero could answer the shop door slid open. In the door way stood a man slightly older looking than Nero and almost as tall. He wore Geta wooden sandals, a dark green Japanese robe or Kosode as it was called over which was a black haori with a white diamond pattern on its lower parts and a green and white stripped hat on his head which seemed to cast a permanent shadow over his eyes. He had messy pale blonde hair and slight stubble on his chin and carried a walking stick on his side.

"Hey there I hear you're looking for me" he motioned to Nero in his deep chilled out voice making him sound to Nero as if he'd just smoked a joint. "Well no point standing around out there come on in we've got a lot to discuss". Nero did just that making his way inside the shop. "This is gonna be a private meeting so until its over would you mind making sure were not interrupted" Uruhara asked Tsukabishi.

"Not at all sir".

Uruhara closed the door behind him and walked deeper into his store looking back towards Nero "Well follow me". Soon the two found themselves in a small room with green floors and walls. On the floor were several seating cushions or Zabutons layed out by the short legged table or Chabudai as they were called.

"Nice place, can't say if I've ever actually used these types of furniture before" Nero said to make a good first impression.

"What can I say. I'm a bit of a traditionalist". The two took their respective seats and sat down. "So Yoruichi tells me you're quite the fighter and that you have a bit of a problem I can help you with".

"You could say that".

"Well then lay it on me" the former Shinigami waited but it seemed his guest was too hesitant to talk. "Look no matter what your problem is I'm sure I've heard weirder".

"Somehow I doubt that" the white haired hybrid chuckled.

"Well you never know till you tell me".

'I don't really have another choice. Aside from this guy I currently have no one else that can possible help me'. Nero let out a long breathe "Well alright, Guess there's no easy way to say this so here goes".

* * *

Elsewhere in the same town a group of teenagers were making there way from school.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kurosaki-Kun" the well endowed orange haired girl made her own way off to her home.

"By Orahime" a spiky orange haired boy replied. "So back home then. You know I really should start charging you rent if you're gonna keep on sleeping in my closet". After getting no reply Ichigo turned to the shorted black haired girl "Hey Rukia, you listening".

The girl left her dazed state "Wha- oh sorry. What was that?".

"Nothing" he took another look at her as she still seemed to have her attention on something else. "Rukia, everything alright?".

"Its nothing. Lets just head back home" she said making her way forward, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and followed after her.

Over looking them both was a black furred cat 'Kisuke I hope you're right about this boy because it seems Rukia doesn't have much time left, and she seems to know herself. Well if not we still have a new back up. Thinking of which I should head back to the store. The two of them have had their time alone now'. Yoruichi left the two she was tasked with watching to return to the new stranger who had peeked her interest as much as the orange teen had Uruhara's.

* * *

The silence has heavy in the air. Nero had told Urahara everything he needed. About him being from another world. About Hollows not existing in his world, how Demons from the Underworld wrought havoc on the people instead. And that he as a Demon Hunter was tasked with hunting down any and all Demons that threatened Humanity. He had decided however to keep the part about him being part Demon himself a secret and told the man the coverings and glove he wore over his right arm was because he burnt his arm years ago and it never healed properly which Kisuke didn't seem too convinced of but thankfully didn't push the matter any further.

"So" the ex Captain finally spoke. "You're telling me you hunt demons from Hell for a living and during one of your missions you ended up being teleported from your world into this one because an ex demon worship cult's mad scientist was experimenting on a demonic horse that could control time itself?".

Nero leaned back using his arms as support, he rolled then closed his eyes knowing at just how absolutely and completely insane he and his story sounded 'Hell I wouldn't even believe myself'. "Yes".

"Okay then I guess I'll help you then".

Nero's eyes shot open as he looked at the man as if he had lost his mind "W- wait you believe me?".

"I don't _not_ believe you" he said. "As it so happens I used to be a bit of a scientist myself in a way. Have you ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?" he asked Nero as he raised his fan over his mouth. "The Multiverse Theory basically states that there is an infinite number of universes in existence. Some say the exist separately others say they occupy the same space as each other but on different frequencies like a radio".

Urahara continued "I never really looked into all that much but unlike Human scientist I know for a fact that such a theory is possible given that this world Earth or the World of the Living you could call it isn't the only dimension in this universe there are a few others. The Hollows you saw come from one such place as do the Shinigami the Hollows mistook you as. And those are only three". He stroked the stubble on his chin looking to the side in thought "It stands to reason that if other dimensions can exist the why not universes as well".

"That's really enough for you to believe me?" Nero asked sceptically.

"Well …" the blonde began "Not just that. Yoruichi did tell me that you kept calling the Hollows Demons which would corroborate your story. Also that your powers you used while fighting were unlike any she'd seen before which also helps convince me as well".

He adjusted the hat on his head "Look I'm not saying I buy your story a hundred percent especially since I get the feeling you're keeping some things from me" Nero gripped his covered Devil Bringer unconscionably. "But all evidence does point to your story being some what believable while also completely ridiculous. And lucky for you I'm a pretty curious and open minded guy. So then lets say I believe you, what you're telling me is that you want my help to get you back home right?".

Nero nodded his head "Yeah. Like I said I don't know a single person here and I'm sure everyone else I ask will think I'm insane so as it is I have no one else to turn to".

"Okay I'll help you" before Nero could thank him Uruhara spoke in a grave tone. "But. I make no promises. As you can see I don't exactly have access to top of the range equipment nor is this sort of thing my normal area of expertise. So I promise while I will do everything I can to help you get back home in the end I might not be able to do such a thing".

Nero couldn't help but be a little put down by such a thought but also understood given what he was asking and was at the very least thankful to the shop keep for his honesty. "I know. But even if you can uncover one small thing that can help me its more than enough".

Uruhara perked back up hoping to end the sombre intensity in the room "Well then now that's out of the way there is one small matter of *ahem* payment".

"Yeah I know, nothings free. That's at least one rule that keeps in every world" Nero replied.

"Couldn't have said it better myself".

"So then" Nero began "How much do you want, and before you name the price you should know I'm a little broke at the moment".

"Oh no no no I don't want money from you. What I require of you is more physical than monetary".

Nero smirked and joked "Hey now just what kind of street alley slut do you think I am".

Kisuke laughed "Ha not that kind of work. See really soon a friend of mine will be in trouble and require help. I already know of a few people who have such skills to help her and given they are friends with her they will likely be more than willing to help out. Now I'm pretty confident they'll succeed on their own given how quickly one of them seems to be rising in power. But you can never be too prepared as they say and Yoruichi tells me you handled those Hollows with ease so you clearly will be a great addition to my little team".

"So you want me to help with what? Some sort of rescue mission" Nero questioned.

"In a sense yes" Urahara replied. "Look I wont lie to you what I'm asking of you will be dangerous. You'll likely face powerful enemies many of whom wont take prisoners. Its entirely possible you may not survive this task. So if you don't want to risk your life helping someone you've never met I wont hold it against you. So what do you say?".

Nero considered his words but ultimately came to the same conclusion 'If I say no I literally have no one else to turn to. I have to do anything I can to get back to them. Trish, Lady, even Dante. And Kyrie'. The thought of her set his heart and mind in turmoil. The sister he loved, his family, family just like Credo. After the events on Fortunna Nero and Kyrie had begun dating which went well at first, though over time his reluctance to forgive himself for the death of his adopted brother Credo caused their relationship to fall apart. They were still friends, still family, and they both still loved each other as family, but after that they both knew the days of them being anything more than family was gone forever. 'But still I have to get back to them no matter what'. "I'm in".

"Great. Now then before we go any further I would like to see what you can do. Yoruichi told me she from what she saw you'd likely be at Lieutenant level but I'd still like to see it for myself".

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant of what?".

"I'll explain all that later" Kisuke gave his guest a sly smirk "Speaking of Yoruichi when she turned into her Human form was she naked?". The roses on Nero's face answered that question words didn't need to causing the man to roll on the floor laughing "Hahaha I knew it she always does that you know. Oh come on don't be all uptight its kind of her thing. She loves teasing people like that besides don't tell me you didn't enjoy the sight".

More blood began to flow to the demon hunters face "I … I didn't – it".

Urahara picked himself off the floor wiping tears from his eyes at the teens flustered state. "Oh calm down a blue blooded man like you should think fondly of such a sight. Besides you should be honoured I don't remember the last time Yoruichi revealed her Human form to a stranger so quickly before. She must really see something in you".

Before Nero could say anything else in turn a noise came from the open window followed by the feline herself jumping inside.

"Speaking of the devil" Urahra said.

"Oh you've been talking about me. I'm not sure if I should be grateful or offended" the female cat with the deep male voice spoke.

"Well its good you're here anyway" Kisuke said "Nero has agreed to join us".

"Oh he has" Yoruichi turned to face the platinum haired boy "Well that's just wonderful isn't it. See I told you it will all work out".

"Now all we need to do is see just what he's capable of. Fighting Hollows is one thing but Soul Reapers is another".

"I agree" the cat stated.

"Good" the blonde replied as he stood up "Cause you're the one who's going to fight him".

"Yes I think that is for the-" the cat turned towards the leaving man "Wait me fight him. Why me, this whole thing of building a team was your idea".

"Yeah but you're the one who found him and you're the one who brought him here. So its only fair you're the one who trains him".

"But I-".

"You know where to come" he disappeared down the corridor into another room leaving the cat and devil.

"Well I guess I should have seen that one coming" Yoruichi said to herself. "Well then come along we don't have all day".

"Where are we going?" Nero asked as he trailed after the cat.

"You'll see soon enough".

* * *

"And to think the council denied us planning permission to extend the basement under the orphanage. Guess the rules are a bit laxer in Japan". The so called training ground Urahara had spoken of was revealed to be underneath his shop. Nero had been a little underwhelmed by that assuming the basement to be like any other and thus to small and low to use his power not to mention he didn't want to damage the shop or people above.

Only it seemed this world wasn't done throwing him for a loop when he was taken to what looked like a massive desert landscape likely a few miles wide and who knows how many feet high. 'Is there anything normal in this world'.

Nero made his way over to the blonde shop keep while Yoruichi went a separate direction stating she needed to get ready.

"Whoa have you seen this place!" the former Captain said over dramatically with wide eyes "How did someone ever build this here. Who ever did it must have be one super handsome genius am I right. Boy I sure wish I could meet a man like that".

The white haired demon rolled his eyes at the man's antics "Talk about the pinnacle of humility. Though I will give it to you, this place is impressive".

Kisuke smiled at his guest "Well now we're all here I guess its about time we got started".

"I'm not quit sure why I have to do this" Nero protested. "I already took out two of those Hollow things no problem and back where I'm from I risk my life on jobs all the time and still end up on top".

"As I said what I'm asking of you is dangerous, those Hollows you took out will be nothing compared to the enemies you may face where you're going and it wouldn't be very responsible of me to let you go off head first into this without knowing what exactly your limits are know would it".

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this Nero relented "Alright fine. So what you want me to fight Yoruichi is that it?".

"Yep" Urahara nodded "Don't worry though she'll only use as much power as she needs to test your own".

'Getting real sick of how much their underestimating me. It feels like being back with Dante and the rest'. Letting out a breathe Nero continued "Fine, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get back home".

"That's the spirit. Sort of" Urahara then asked "Oh by the way before things begin you might want to get your weapon ready. The one in the bag Yoruichi told me about" he said pointing to the gym bag Nero had with him. After the teen assembled Red Queen Kisuke took a look to admire the craftsmanship. "That is one good looking sword I must say. After this little match is over I hope you wouldn't mind letting me take a look at it".

"Sure whatever. As long as it doesn't take you away from helping me get back home" Urahara agreed to Nero's request.

"Well if you boys are done chatting I believe we have some business to get to" Nero turned to the source of the voice. Upon one of the rock formations was Yoruichi in her Human form. He was grateful that she was clothed this time, though he wouldn't have minded if she wasn't not that he would ever admit that.

The slender dark skinned woman had her long violet hair tied in a pony tail with her bangs framing her beautiful face. She had on a black sleeve and backless under shirt over which was a somewhat lose orange shirt with two white straps on each shoulder and a beige sash on her small waist. Skin tight black stretch pants and white lightweight shoes with white shin pads as protection.

'Damn even when fully clothed she still looks really attractive' a voice said in the demon hunters head before he realised what he just thought. 'Oh man I'm starting to sound more and more like Dante by the minute'.

The feline seductress seemed to catch his lingering eyes and grinned "See something you like?".

A now red faced Nero turned away as both Yoruichi and Kisuke giggled at the teen. "Humph. Lets just get this done with shall we".

"Oh and here I thought you'd want to spend more time with me in this form" the ex stealth Captain mocked.

"Well I've got places to be so if you don't mind I think I'll cut this short" said Nero.

"Oh ho a little cocky aren't we" she crossed her arms as that seemingly ever present smirk never left her face. "Well if then don't let me keep you. But don't worry I promise I'll go easy on you".

"You know" Nero reached for the handle of Red Queen "I'm getting real sick of everybody treating me like a kid. So what do you say kitty". Nero slammed the tip of Red Queen's blade into the ground cracking, a crack which made its way all the way to the rock Yoruichi was perched on. "Lets see if cats really do have nine lives" Nero revved the gauge of the exceed system causing flames to erupt from his sword. All the while Yoruichi kept the same grin on her lips.

* * *

**I know this chapters short but this is just the filler/explanation chapter that needs to be in the story. Up next the training match between the Devil Hunter and the Goddess of Flash. **


	4. Nero vs Yoruichi

**For weapons Nero will be able to use the Yamato without using Devil Trigger like cutscenes show he can in DMC4. But he will mainly use Red Queen and only use Yamato when needed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or DMC.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nero vs Yoruichi

Blue eyes locked with golden ones. Nero prepared for attack when his opponent vanished from sight. 'What the, where'd she go?'. He felt a presence appear before him giving him just enough time to block a kick sent his way with Red Queen. 'She's fast. Faster than any Blitz I've ever seen'.

"You blocked my attack. At least we know you can take on more than just Hollows". Nero pulled Red Queen back in an arc to slash down at her yet once more she seemed to just disappear from sight.

'Damn it, fighting her is like when Dante uses Trickster on me'. He sensed Yoruichi appear behind him once more 'Thankfully Dante taught me some of it'.

The former stealth captain watched as Nero had his back to her, readying to jab him in the spine 'Quick and painless' she thought. She pulled her fist back and shot out at him 'A pity I hoped for more from him'. As he fist was about to connect the trench coated boy vanished in a blur of blue and red 'Huh'.

"I'll admit you're a lot faster than I thought" the purple haired girl turned to see Nero standing several feet away thanks to his Trickster dash. "But I'm not so bad myself".

"Clearly" Yoruichi smiled, glad to see her wild card she found was more capable than she first thought. "Though don't get your hopes up just yet".

Once more the two clashed against one another. Yoruichi punched and kicked, while Nero blocked and dodged. The demon hybrid tried to attack back but it seemed every time he even raised his sword for a strike the ex Shinigami had already left his sight. The third person present took in the sight as he analysed Nero's skills.

'The kids a lot faster than I first gave him credit for' Urahara stroked his chin. 'He also seems to but more than capable of stopping Yoruichi's attacks without being pushed back so he must be very strong as well. Granted Yoruichi seems to be holding back it's still impressive'.

But one thing still seemed off about the whole thing 'His reiatsu seems buried, I can only sense it if I concentrate. And based on the amount of it I can sense he should only be as powerful as a mid level Lieutenant at best, yet based on what I'm seeing his power is clearly higher than that. Not to mention that he doesn't appear to be tapping into or even using his spiritual energy at all'. Kisuke watched as an odd blue light formed around Nero as he used his rather unique form of flash step to move away from another one of Yoruichi's attacks. 'The energy coming off him is like nothing I've ever seen or felt before, it almost feels like. No it can't possibly be. Can it? Just what other secrets are you keeping from me Nero'.

Nero used Trickster to dash away from another uppercut just in time before it landed 'Man she's fast. Every time I even try to hit her with my sword she's already gone'. Nero turned the handle of Red Queen to see his reflection on the blade. On his body were several bruises from attacks he hadn't be able to dodge. While Yoruichi herself had barely a mark on her.

'Every time I try to swing my sword she's already sped off. And she's not using a sword herself so it wouldn't really do me any good if were to cut her in half. Doubt Urahara would want to help me get back home if I gave his friend the Darth Maul treatment. Sorry old girl looks like you're not gonna cut it in this fight.' the devil hunter threw his blade into the ground and cracked his knuckles. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way. Its times like this I really wished I had Dante's Beowulf gauntlets'.

Yoruichi watched as the white haired teen discarded his weapon 'Well at least he can learn and adapt to this situation'. The speed master shunpo'd over to Nero. Her high kick was blocked by the boys gloved fist. 'Looks like this is about to get interesting'.

The two now fought in hand to hand to which Yoruichi was glad to find Nero more than skilled in. In fact she dare thought his skills were on par with among the highest and most powerful of Onmitsukido members 'and he's not even using Hakuda'. Now without being burdened by his sword her opponent was able to go blow for blow against her. He blocked all her hits and came close to getting her but she proved too-

"Oooph" Nero's gloved fist embedded itself into Yoruichi's chest sending her crashing into one of the boulders. 'That felt like getting hit with a train. What's he got packing under that glove '. She picked herself off the floor wiping the dust off her clothes 'Don't want to get hit with one of those again. Guess I'll just have to use a little more speed'.

"Told you not to underestimate me" the silver haired teen mocked "Well you know what they say you win some you lose so-" a small delicate but incredibly strong fist smashed into his face sending him hurtling behind.

"And I told you not to get cocky" Yoruichi smiled back at him "What did you think you won just cause you got in one hit. This has only just gotten started".

'I didn't even see her move just then. It was as if she teleported' her speed at that moment reminded him to a move Dante used her called Air Trick a move which unfortunately Nero had not yet learnt. He flipped back up straight wiping the blood off his lip "Well then allow me to start things with a bang". Nero pulled Blue Rose from its holster and shot towards the speedster feline.

Yoruichi had seen the boy use the gun before on the Hollow, while guns were considered dishonourable and undignified by many in Soul Society Yoruichi could see there use, after all anything that helped someone win a battle held credence in her eyes. Especially given how well crafted his was along with the skill he had with it.

But to the Flash Goddess the bullets came at her akin to slow motion. She dodged them all with zero effort with a dead panned look, wondering why Nero was even bothering with such an attack. After all his attacks with his fists and sword were far faster than these bullets, it almost seemed like a waste of valuable ammo to the speed queen until she noticed his gun began to glow with the same blue energy that came off him when he used his own shunpo.

'Ha she fell for it' Nero channelled his demonic power into Blue Rose hoping to catch the girl unaware given she likely assumed his gun to be little more than a normal revolver. 'Well here goes'. Nero pulled the trigger releasing six twin bullets, twelve in total at once in one demonic charged attack.

'Huh what's tha-' Yoruichi went wide eyed as a large bolt of blue energy made its way towards her. In which she could make out twelve bullets all in formation. The attack from the revolver came at her far faster than she expected catching her off guard, she managed to dash to the side but her shoulder was still grazed by the attack sending a volt of pain through her. The bullets hit into a nearby rock formation causing a small explosion. 'If that attack had hit me it would have done some serious damage. Ha and I called _him_ cocky'.

Once more the two engaged the other thought Yoruichi noticed Nero wasn't try to hit back instead he focused solely on defending himself and blocking her. "What do want to hit a girl now?".

"Just waiting for it".

"Waiting for what?" she asked him.

"This" Nero dropped his guard and aimed a punch at Yoruichi, the girl caught the attack however a small explosive blast of that strange blue energy he had came from his fist sending her skidding back as she tried to keep her footing. 'Dante was right after all, Royal Guard can come in real hand in a pinch'. He had to admit absorbing the energy and power of his opponents attacks only to send it right back at them came in real handy in situations like this.

'How's he doing this' Yoruichi thought to herself. 'I've never seen anyone fight like this before. His reiatsu isn't powerful enough to fight me at this level and I'm not sure that's even what he's using as his source of power, it seems hidden inside him, as if he doesn't even know its there. I'm sure Kisuke's noticed that too. Just who is he'.

"Well if you're just gonna stand there I guess I'll come to you". Nero ran towards her aiming a kick at her chest but his foot was caught by Yoruichi who spun his foot making him lose his balance as he fell to the floor.

Nero swiped his leg aiming to trip the Soul Reaper but she jumped in the air before he could. While in the air she spun her leg as she twirled above launching several small hidden blades from her shin pads towards him. Nero rolled across the floor to get out the way but one dagger managed to implant itself in his left shoulder

"Ouch" he yelled 'Alright my turn now'.

Yoruichi landed atop a rock with her back to Nero, she turned to smirk at him knowing from his yell at least one of her blades had hit when she saw something she didn't expect. A large blue ethereal claw came at her. She tried to dodge but it was too late. The claw grabbed her pinning her arms and legs in place and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't break its grasp.

"Gotcha" Nero raised his spectral Devil Bringer several feet into the air, he pulled himself upwards towards his caught prey then once close to her he pushed his ghostly arm down into the ground smashing Yoruichi into the rocks below. A loud boom erupted as mass amounts of debris and dust scattered throughout the area.

Nero landed on the ground smiling at his work. "And here I thought cats always landed on their feet". No reply came, only silence "Hey Yoruichi, you err … you alright". Still no answer 'Crap I didn't mean to actually hurt her, I thought she'd be able to take it. Oh man this Urahara guys never going to help now if I've hurt his friend'. "Yoruichi hold on I'm coming, are you alright".

"Aww you're worried about little old me, that's so sweet".

Nero turned his head to see the girl in question standing mere inches behind him, her clothes were a little cut and ruffed but she herself seemed perfectly okay with only some dirt and a slight mark on her face as if his attack had done little to no harm to her. 'How'd she get behind me without me noticing' he thought to himself.

"My turn" In an instant the purple haired woman vanished from his sight before returning back once more in the same spot as if she'd simply turned invisible for a moment when suddenly.

"Argh" Nero fell the ground, several spots on his body began to sore with pain. 'What … did … did she actually somehow hit me just then. But I couldn't even see her move. Damn just how fast is she'. Nero got back to his feet wiping the dirt from his coat. "Alright time for round two then?"

Yoruichi smiled back at him getting in her stance, she was about to shunpo over to him when-.

"No" the green clad shop keeper stood in the middle of the two "That's enough for now".

"What?" Nero protested "But you said you wanted to see us fight".

"And I have so there's no need to continue, besides at this rate if the two of you go on any further I wont have a basement left". He began making his way towards the exit "What are you waiting for Nero you and I still have some things to talk about".

Nero looked back to Yoruichi who shrugged her shoulders not knowing what Kisuke wanted from him. He picked Red Queen back up hooking on his back holster. It seemed he had sent to much time around Dante as he just couldn't help himself from boasting. "Its a good job he called it off I don't think you would have lasted much longer" he said giving a smug look to her.

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows in response "Oh is that right huh. Well just remember this, I've been in the body of a cat for a hundred years without any practice and yet-" in a flash she was gone, her voice now coming from behind him as she said with a grin "-you still can't keep up" she raised her hand in which she held Blue Rose that she'd just swiped from his holster.

Nero acted unimpressed not wanting to give anything away but couldn't help but be awed at her incredible speed 'This woman could give Lady and Trish and run for there money'. The golden eyed woman tossed his gun back to him, he began making his way to the exit when he called back to her "Guess we'll call this a draw for now. Your skills are impressive I'll give you that but now I know what you can take don't expect me to go easy on you next time" he smirked.

"I hope not" she waved back "See you around Nero". The Shihoin princess watched the foreign teen leave for Kisuke. 'Well, well seems like my little wildcard has some power behind that mouth of his. Well since Kisuke's going to be busy with the orange haired kid looks like its going to be my job to watch over this one as well as the big guy and ginger girl. Maybe I should start charging Kiskue for all the work he's having me do with these kids'.

* * *

Nero once again found himself in the green room from earlier "So what is it you want to talk to me about?". Cold steel touched his throat, Nero looked down to see Urahara pointing a katana at his jugular. A sharp cold stone hard look was aimed towards the devil hunter.

"You're keeping something from me Nero. Something big. I've been around for a long time and seen a lot of things and in all my time I've never seen anything or _felt_ anything like you. You claim to be from another world and that Shinigami and Hollows don't exist in your one, that you're just a normal Human who huts demons. But what I just witnessed, no Human can do. So I'll ask again. What are you keeping from me?".

He didn't want to say. He couldn't tell him. The man just barely accepted he was from another world telling him he was also part Demon himself was far beyond that. What if he didn't believe him. Or worse did believe him and saw him as some sort of beast that needed to be slain like the Hollows. It wouldn't be a stretch after all the entire reason Nero covered his Devil Bringer was so no one could see what had become of him, what he truly was. That he himself was only one step away from Demon. But what choice did he have. As of now this shaggy haired man currently holding his sword at him was the only person in this world who had a chance to get him back to his own home.

The platinum haired teen took a deep breathe and readied himself "Fine" Nero put his finger on Urahara's blade pushing it away from his throat while its wielder offered no resistance. "You want the truth. Well here it is". He rolled up his right sleeve, removed the bandages from it and finally the glove revealing his Devil Bringer in all its unholy glory.

* * *

Elsewhere two black clad figures stood. One with long red hair and tattooed markings on his face and body. The other with long black hair with three strands over his left eye kept in place by his ornate hair piece.

"We're all set Captain" the red head spoke. "We going through with this then?".

The black haired captain ignored his subordinate as he stared out at the sprawling streets before him. "Its time Renji. Come".

* * *

"Sooo. Is any other part of your body covered in scales. You know like any where-" the fedora wearing man took a glance at Nero's shall we say private area "-personal?".

"Wha … what? No! Of course not. Why even ask such a thing".

Urahara leaned back "What I can't help it I'm just a naturally curious type of guy".

"Curious or not there are some things guys just don't ask other guys and talking about their … _stuff_ is one of them" Nero said 'What is it with people in this world, is there anyone normal around here or are they all crazy'.

Kisuke stared at the ceiling absorbing in everything he had just been told "So a part Demon part Human hybrid from another world huh. Gotta say if you'd have told me I'd be meeting such a person yesterday I'd of laughed in your face". He let out a breathe turning his gaze back to the hybrid himself "But here we are".

"Yyou're taking this a lot better than I expected".

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm completely taken aback by all this". Kisuke began "But I'm a rational thinker and a scientist, and like a scientist I look at the evidence and from that make a decisive conclusion" he leaned forward and raised his hands in front of himself."On one hand your story sounds completely insane and made up. On the other hand all the evidence backs it up. Your skills, your abilities and your arm of course. Not to mention your reiatsu".

Nero gave him a confused look "My what?

"Your reiatsu or spiritual pressure you could call it, its an individuals spiritual signature unique to that one person. Each persons differs slightly from another and each race like Humans, Hollows and Shinigami are different from the others as well. You could think of it like a persons spiritual finger print each distinct from one person to another. Those well versed in the subject can also sense the reiatsu around them even knowing which energy belongs to which person and based on that how powerful they are and even their location". Urahara continued "And yours is like nothing I've ever felt. While I can sense your spiritual pressure within you it seems as if its buried and untapped, I'd go so far to say you don't even know its there and have never even used it. Meaning technically you should only be as powerful as a normal Human, but you are anything but. Besides there's something else as well".

Kisuke eyes became covered in shade from his hat as he stared Nero in his blue eyes "I can also sense something else from you. Something I've never felt from any Soul Reaper or Hollow, something dark, something … evil you might say. It reminds me of something else. The Underworld".

"Underworld?" Nero asked "I thought you said Demons didn't exist in this world".

"They don't, not that I know of anyway, and not to boast but I know quite a bit" the shaggy blonde joked. "The Underworld is something different here, when a soul passes to the after life if that soul has committed great sin while they were alive they go to the Underworld. When that happens a door appears before them and drags them inside never to be seen again. As far as I know no one knows what happens in the Underworld, its one of the great mysterious. But everyone from Shinigami to Hollow are to scared to even try to look, just being near that door sends shivers down even the most veteran of Soul Reapers and its the sight all Hollows fear to see upon their deaths".

"I've seen the door a few times in my life and every time I do a feel an energy coming from it, that energy feels similar to the one I can sense coming off you. Its not one hundred percent similar mind you but close enough to the feeling that it does help me believe you a little bit more".

"So" Nero began "Can everyone sense that from me?".

Urahara hummed as he thought "Probably only if they truly focus on it, but even then I'm sure most people would right it off as just an oddity or believing they had simply misread your energy. I doubt the first thought people will think is that you must be some sort of demon hybrid from Hell itself. Besides as I said you do possess normal or at least mostly normal reiatsu as well inside you, most of your opponents will focus just on that instead of your errm, shall we call it _demonic_ pressure" he gave Nero a smile to try to lighten the mood.

"So people wont be able to figure out I'm not entirely Human just by sensing my spiritual energy?" the Sparda descendant asked.

"Not likely no. Only more skilled and seasoned Shinigami will be able to sense there's something _different_ about you. But unless you plan on showcasing that arm of yours I doubt anyone will ever know".

Nero let out a breathe "Well that's a relief I guess. Last thing I want is to be stuck in an unknown world while having samurai ghost busters hunting after me".

The two men talked some more, mostly Nero giving as much information he needed to Urahara to help the former R&D leader in his research on how to get Nero back home. Nero also allowed the shopkeeper to take a look at his precious Red Queen, under his supervision of course, Urahara also promised to look into making a containment brief case for his weapon like the one he had back in the Order. After a few more hours of talk Nero decided to head out for day. The store owner offered Nero a bed to stay for the time being since he didn't have a place of his own but Nero politely rejected not wanting to intrude on him but also wanting somewhere he could be alone as well.

"Alright then now your phones all hooked up to a new network it should work here so I'll give you a call to update you soon about the mission" Kisuke informed him.

"You know" Nero said as he put the bag holding his sword in on his shoulder. "I still don't understand why we can't just hide this Rukia girl so the people coming after her can't find her in the first place".

"I already told you it doesn't matter where we hide her the people that want her will find her no matter what" the former captain pinched the top of his nose.

"Yeah whatever. Just never been signed up for a premature rescue mission before where the person needing rescuing doesn't actually need rescuing until later". Nero headed out to the main door noting that the rest of the shops staff as well as Yoruichi were either elsewhere in the building or had gone home with sunset fast approaching.

"About what we talked about I just want to ask if you're sure you want to keep this to just you and me" the shaggy haired blonde asked.

During their talks Nero had agreed that Urahara would tell those he deemed necessary to know like Yoruichi about him being from another world but Nero had sworn the shop keep to secrecy regarding his demonic heritage to just the two of them "Yes".

"I know you think they'll think the worst but I know others like Yoruichi and Tessai wouldn't".

"Maybe you're right" Nero admitted "But still I'd rather not take the risk, I don't plan on being in this world for too long so I'd rather not have to take that risk if I don't have to".

Kisuke relented "Well its your secret to tell so I'll keep to our promise and stay hush about it".

"Thanks" with that the two parted ways as Nero left the shop. With no real destination in mind he just began to walk along the streets.

* * *

"At this rate I'm gonna have to be squatting for the foreseeable future, that or suck it up and ask Urahara for a place to stay". Near two hours had passed since he had left the shop hoping for, well he didn't really know what he was hoping to happen he just didn't want to stay at the shop after all he had only just met the owner and Nero wasn't known for his speed in trust. If only fate just once smiled down on him.

"Aww God dang it. Not again" Nero looked to see a man in his 60's getting out of a pick up truck. "Sakari you useless son of a bitch you can't do anything right". The man had on blue denim jeans, chequered shirt and cowboy boots. He had a handle bar moustache and short hair both of which were grey, and on his head a Stetson hat. Going by his attire and accent Nero assumed him to be from the southern states of the US. "Alright lets take a look at the damage" the man opened the bonnet of the truck to take a look inside.

Cats weren't the only ones with curiosity, Devils had it too. Nero moved towards the man who must have heard him coming "If you're looking to steal this I'm afraid it wont get you much, that is if a scrawny brat like you could even get the keys from me anyways".

"Not looking to steal" Nero said in English "Just thought you might need some help".

"Ha at what's a kid like you gonna be able to do that I ain't huh" the man changed to English as well.

"Oh a little" Nero moved closer to the cars opened bonnet to assess the problem. "Like for instance I can see that your fan belt has snapped, your spark plugs and on the wrong way and your battery isn't in securely enough. Oh and your back left tire has seen better days so you might want to look into that as well. But I'm sure a man such as yourself didn't need a brat like me to tell you that right". Nero asked in a sardonic tone all the while enjoying the look on the man's face.

"Haha well I'll be. Seems you know a thing or two about cars and have a bite to back it up".

"Cars, bikes, trucks among others" the white haired teen listed.

"Is that so. What your daddy teach ya?" Nero's expression changed as he turned away slightly, the man knew he had touched a sore subject. "Err well anyway you know your stuff" he held out his hand to the devil hunter "the names Hank Rye".

"Nero" he took the man's hand and shook.

"Well Nero its been a while since I met someone else from the states in the town. I myself moved here a decade or so back, my wife was born here and wanted to return home now were both a little older. But don't tell her I called her old or she'll whip my ass into next week". The two chuckled as Hank continued "Say how about I give you a ride back to your folks place once I get this mess sorted out".

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not with my parents".

"Oh what a school trip or something?".

"No" from his voice the man knew Nero wouldn't elaborate more.

"So you on your own then?" Hank asked.

"In a way yeah, but I'm not a little kid I can take care of myself".

"I can see that. So then how long you been in this town?" the elder gent asked.

"Nearly two days now".

"You got a place to go to then?" Nero didn't answer which answered the question itself. "Just a wonder huh, yeah I was like that once too. Well I got a place of you need, not much just a small apartment a few blocks away, used to be my nephews till he moved to Tokyo, now its just empty".

"Thanks I appreciate the offer but I don't want to be a charity case".

"Charity?" Hank scoffed. "Who said anything about charity. I own a garage on the other side of town and could use a someone with your knowledge there, seems some of my other employee's wont be there much longer based on this shit show" he nodded to the car. "So how about it, its decent pay and the rent for the apartments pretty cheap too. And you don't have to tell me your life's story or nothing I don't care why your here and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to either".

Nero considered the offer. He could use a place to stay, he needed money and he didn't know how long it would take Urahara to find him a way home other than it would likely be a few weeks since he said some other kid would need his help soon as well. In the end it was a rather simple decision to make for the white haired teen. "Alright fine. I think I'll take you up on that offer".

* * *

"Another world? Surely he can't be serious".

"Oh he's very serious and so am I".

Within the store Urahara sat on the floor drinking his green tea. On the table in front was another cup of tea from which a black cat was drinking. "What" the cat stared at the green clad man. "Kisuke I know you've always been rather open minded but this is a little over the top for even you isn't it. There's no way such a thing is possible".

"I thought so to at first" he agreed with the cat "but its the only thing that makes sense, despite it not actually making any sense. If you know what I mean".

Yoruichi gave him a dead panned look and replied flatly "No. I hardly ever know what you mean".

Kisuke took another sip of his tea holding the cup in his hands before he replied to his dear friend in a straight and serious tone. "You felt it to didn't you, in your fight with him. The things he can do, that glowing ghostly arm ability and his own personal style of shunpo. Its all new to us. I took a look at his sword as well and it most defiantly isn't a Zanpaktuto or any other soul type sword I've ever seen. And he wasn't using his reiryoku during the fight and his reaitsu seemed odd, different to anything before. I know you could tell the same thing".

The golden eyed cat didn't reply knowing just how right he was like always, that was always one of the things she loved and hated about him. "Another world hmm. The world is getting crazier and crazier by the day".

"No" Urahara disagreed getting her attention "Its always been crazy, now its getting interesting".

* * *

**I needed Nero to have a place to stay, make money and have something to do in-between the story points so decided to create the character of Hank and give Nero a job, and since Nero created/modified Red Queen and Blue Rose I decided he would be good as a mechanic. This wont be a big focus of the story so dont worry about having to read boring chapters about Nero at work, its just so theirs an answer to the questions of "where does Nero live?" and "how does he earn money?". **

**So the past week or so my laptop was making an annoying as hell really loud vibrating noise that kept happening at random for over a week and made me think it was on the verge of breaking. I took it to a shop and they didn't know what was wrong with it so the problem continued. Making it extremely annoying to write with that sound, so admittedly I did kind of rush the writing of the last chapter and part of this chapter so I didn't have to keep listening to that damn vibrating noise which as of now is fixed and will hopefully stay that way. If anyone knows what this noise could have been let me know please, it wasn't the fan by the way.**

**I'm going away for a while on holiday so dont expect an update for a while and since the next chapter is the start of the Soul Society Arc I dont want to rush anything. So see you next time.**


	5. Stranger In A Strange Land

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or DMC.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Stranger in a Strange Land

Night had fallen on the small town of Karakura. The moon's rays light up the otherwise dark sky its reflection bouncing off the nearby river that cut through the town. It was a beautiful sight to behold however one such white haired man that took in the view wasn't thinking of it beauty, instead his mind was focused on something else. Namely the events that had transpired in the past few weeks.

Shortly after he had met Hank he had settled into the apartment the man had offered which is where he was at now. Since then he had worked at the garage as a mechanic helping to fix the cars that came into the shop and with his skills and knowledge had quickly become one of Hanks best men. True to his word the pay wasn't bad either, after his rent and bills Nero was left with a decent amount left over nor did the man seem to care about his past which helped a great deal.

He also spent much of his free time researching the world in the local library and through the internet. It seemed this worlds history was more or less the same as his own. The Roman Empire, Black Death, World War 1, World War 2 and so forth all happened here as they did back home. The only difference seemed to be that the Demon World had never invaded Earth like in his as here Demons were considered a religious belief and myth. There was no mention of the Demon Emperor Mundus or the heroic Dark Knight Sparda, but other than that this world was no different than his own.

When it came to looking into the supernatural aspects of the world he had been helped by Yoruichi who would frequently stop by to check on him. She had told him the basics of things. Hollows were once Human souls who now feed on Humans but once killed or rather purified with a Zanpakuto will be freed to move to the after life and lived in Hueco Mundo. Shinigami protected Humans from Hollows and helped both pass to the afterlife to maintain the flow of souls and that they lived in Soul Society specifically its capital the Seireiti. And that the Gotei 13 or 13 Court Guards as some called them were the main military force of Soul Society and each division had a specific role and were led by a Captain.

She had also tried to teach Nero how to use his spiritual power but Nero had rebuffed all her attempts. After all in his mind he was strong enough as he was with his Demonic power, he could take on even the most powerful of Demons with ease, defeated Sanctus and the Saviour and could go one on one with Dante, though admittedly Dante would always win in the end if he put enough power in it. Besides even if these Soul Reapers were powerful he couldn't care less since he wasn't planning on staying around in this world long enough to see just how powerful they were. So try as she did the feline female could never get him to agree much to her annoyance.

But now finally the time had come. The favour Urahara wanted from him as payment to look into getting him home. The rescue mission. He sat on his sofa looking at the night sky with his weapons at the ready for the signal Yoruichi had told him about several days ago. Since he agreed to join the mission she had visited him every now and then, he guessed Urahara had set her up to it to keep an eye on him a guess which was indeed correct.

* * *

"So the girls been taken now then?" he asked.

"Yes" the Shihoin lady replied "A few days ago in fact".

"Still think we should have just tried to not let her get taken in the first place".

The purple haired girl shrugged "Kisuke already explained it wouldn't have worked. This is the only way to save her now".

"Whatever" he turned his mind to someone else not present "Speaking of, where is Urahara? I haven't seen or heard from him since I agreed to join this little band or merry men … and cat".

She smiled at his joke "He's busy with someone else. A boy who has gained power but lacks control over it. Kisuke is teaching him how to use that power for when he along with you and the rest of us enter Soul Society. But don't worry he hasn't forgotten you or your dilemma Marsian boy".

Nero pinched his nose at the comment "How many times do I have to say. I might not be from this world but I'm not an alien".

"Whatever you say" the dark skinned beauty walked over to his fridge to pour herself some milk noting his raised brow. "What. Oh don't tell me your getting in a huff over a joke".

"Actually I was going to say you owe me 130 yen for the milk".

"Oh so that's how you treat your guests is it?" she raised her nose in false disgust.

"_Guest_?" the devil hunter said questioningly "I didn't invite you in, you broke in through my open window".

"Well then its hardly a break in is it if the entrance is open" the purple haired girl defended herself.

A sweat drop formed on Nero's head "A window isn't an entrance".

That same sly smirk crossed her lips "It is for a cat". She made her way back to the sofa and sat down pushing aside an empty take away box on the table to put her glass down. "Do you eat anything besides pizza?".

"Never been the best cook" the hunter shrugged. "Besides back in my own world at my job it was practical the only thing Dante ate, that and his obsession with sundae's".

The two returned back to their discussion of the mission and the lead up to it. Mostly that Urahara would be busy with the boy while Yoruichi had to help train two of his friends. She offered to train him as well but Nero refused. Eventually they came to the end of their talk with Yoruichi getting ready to leave. "Before I go Kisuke wanted me to tell you that when the day comes for us to leave he'll message you on the night. So be ready".

* * *

True to her word a few hours ago Urahara had text Nero letting him know everything was ready for their mission and to get everything he needed ready. Which brings us to the present. Much time had passed since the text with nothing happening, Nero got his phone out again to reread the message just to check.

"All set. Get prepared" Nero looked to the briefcase containing his sword Urahara had supplied him with after Nero had allowed him to look at his Red Queen, under his supervision of of course, 'Done that'. "Open window. 1 am Wait for the signal" he turned to his open window 'Done that as well, though why he wants my window open I don't know. Maybe he's sending Yoruichi to get me or something'.

The sound of the clock striking caught his eyes 'Well its 1 am now' he directed his gaze back to the open window 'Still nothing. Maybe this whole thing has just been a prank on me or something'. Sparkling off in the sky was a light 'Huh what's that' a light which kept getting closer and closer at great speed 'What the!'.

Splat.

The light turned out not to be a light at all but some sort of water balloon type thing which flew inside the open window and made contact with his apartment wall bursting its contents along it.

"Urgent. Meet us outside the Urahara Shop immediately". The words read in 'Is that blood? What kind of person texts someone to open their window to send a balloon full of blood to the tell them something else. Why couldn't he just text me that instead'.

"Man I can't wait to leave this world. I swear everyone here is completely insane like they've come straight out of some anime or something". Nero gathered his belongings and left his home making his way to the shop. "So I'm off to some weird after life run by ninja death gods to save a girl I've never met with her friends I've never met. Well at least my life never has a dull moment. Well hopefully once this is done it wont be long till I can get back home".

If only Nero knew that things so often never turned out the way people hoped them too.

* * *

As Nero got closer to the shop he could hear several people already speaking. 'Great looks like I'm the last one there'.

"A freaking cat just spoke to me!" a boy cried out.

"His name is Yoruichi and he's not just a cat" Nero heard a girls voice say. 'They think Yoruichi's a man. Guess she hasn't shown them her Human form yet then'.

"It is hard to get used to".

"I'm still adjusting to it myself".

"Well then now we're all here we might as well head inside and begin" Uryu spoke up.

"Acutally there's still one other person were waiting on" Kisuke replied.

"Someone else" Ichigo asked looking at everyone present not able to guess who the last person could be "Who?".

"Ask him yourself, he's here now" everyone looked to the street path to see who Urahara was talking about.

Out from the dark came a young man a few years older than the highschoolers present. He had short unkept shaggy snow white hair and sharp blue eyes. Wearing jeans, a red hoodie and a long blue coat with several rings on his fingers and one hand covered in a glove. He was also carrying a brief case for some odd reason. Judging by his appearance the four classmates believed him to be a westener, a belief proven correct when he greeted the shop keeper in English.

"That stain best come off my wall, I only just got that apartment and I don't want to end up on the streets already for making a mess of the place" Nero already knew from speaking to them that Urahara himself along with Yoruichi and Tsubakishi all spoke fluent English.

"Some people have no sense of fun or humour" Nero didn't seem to interested in playing along with his joke, Kisuke let out a huff "Don't worry, it will be gone by the time you get back".

Nero turned to study the four others present. Three boys and one girl. The first boy had spiky orange hair 'This must be the guy Yoruichi spoke about'. The next had brown skin and was much taller than the rest and had large muscles on him 'How can he even see with his hair over his eyes'. The last boy was much leaner than the other two, he had black hair kept mostly short save for two bangs on the side of his face and wore a pair of glasses 'How do glasses in Japan reflect so much light like that'. The girl had the same orange coloured hair as the first boy but hers was much longer, she also had a rather large chest 'She could give Yoruichi a run for her money with those'.

They were all dressed in casual clothes as well. T-shirts and jeans, well all save the one with glasses. He was wearing, well what would you call it. To Nero he looked like he was dressed in some sort of religious uniform or something like the ones some of the higher up members of the Order of the Sword wore. The raven haired boy even had what looked like Christian cross symbol on his clothing as well. 'Ah man I best not be partnered with some fanatic nutjob, I've had enough of that for one life already'.

The four teens watched as the unknown man spoke to the store owner when all of a sudden a thought hit Ichigo "Oh crap does anyone here know how to speak English? This will be a whole lot harder than I thought if we can't even understand one of the members of our group".

Orihime jumped up with star in her eyes at her time to shine and to make the foreigner feel welcomed "Actually I have a bit of practice".

"You do?" Ichigo asked a little unconvinced.

"Mhm" the orange haired girl nodded "Don't worry everyone I got this" Orihime walked towards Nero holding out her hand "Greetings Mr foreigner its a pleasure to meet you. We all thank you for aiding us in the perilous journey I hope it will be the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship" she said in English.

Or at least she thought that's what she said, though given the look of confusion the white haired teen was giving her, her friends began to suspect their doubts in her linguistics were well met. "You just asked him if he wanted to go swimming in the library then eat some underwear for dessert" Uryu told her in Japanese.

"Wait" Ichigo interrupted "Uryu you can speak English?.

He pushed his glasses up causing the light to bounce off them "Of course I can. I thought you would be able to".

"I can speak a little from when I've had to talk to suppliers for my dads clinic but not enough for a proper conversation" Ichigo defended himself.

"I dont think calling him Mr foreigner is a good idea either Orihime" the tall muscular boy voiced.

"Wha" Ichigo stuttered "Chad you can speak English too".

He nodded to his friend in response "My grandfather taught me while I was in Mexico".

"Hmm" the large chested girl began to ponder "So only Kurosaki-Kun can't speak English".

"Hey you obviously can't speak it either!" he yelled at her.

"Regardless of who can and can't speak it" Uryu began. "I do think it a little bad of an idea to bring along someone who only Chad and I can understand. I didn't exactly sign up to act as a translator on this mission".

"That's fine" Nero said in perfect Japanese getting a look from the four "You wont have too. Though I so appreciate the thought" he rolled his eyes at their antics.

"You couldnt have just spoke Japanese from the beginning" the Devil Hunter replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well then. Now that's out of the way" Ichigo spoke up. "Mind telling us who you are and why you want to help is rescue Rukia, I don't remember her ever mentioning knowing someone like you".

"The names Nero".

"Nero … what?".

"Just Nero. As for this Rukia girl I've never even met her in my life".

The orange haired teen questioned further "Then why are you here. Putting your life on the line to save someone you don't even know".

Nero opened his mouth to reply but was beaten by Urahara "He's a friend of Yoruichi's. And he's here to help because he needs something from me. In return for that he's agreed to help you all in this little job".

That caught Ichigo's attention as he was a little taken aback "Wait. Your blackmailing him into risking his life to help us. No way I wont allow it. I wont let someone risk dyeing just for that".

"Blackmail? I think of it more like you scratch my back and I scratch yours" Kisuke replied ignoring Ichigos protetest on how that was 'the very definition of blackmail'. "Besides the four of you need all the help you can get".

Ichigo shook his head still having none of it "No its not right. I'd rather not have anyone but me here but it seems I don't have a choice, however I certainly wont let someone who doesn't even have a steak in all this put themselves at risk just because they need something from you in return. Besides the four of us will be more than enough to save Rukia we don't need to have to baby sit some one else".

Urahara was about to reply when this time Nero was the one to get there first. "Does anyone care about what I think" all eyes now focused on him. "While I'm grateful for the concern carrot top I already agreed to do this weeks ago and aren't about to back out now. And I'm more than capable of taking care of myself".

A tick mark formed on Ichigo's head as he growled out in anger at the mystery man he was just trying to defend "What did you just call me!".

"Chill out I was saying thank you. Anyway who knows maybe I'll end up being the one to baby sit you after all it is a school night" Nero taunted.

"Ha joked on you its summer holidays" Ichigo inflated his chest in pride until he realised he'd just unintentionally made fun of himself. Only for Orihime to put an arm on his shoulder to try and comfort him in his embarrassment.

While he found it enjoyable to watch the two teens bicker Urahara decided it was to get things started "Alright alright" clapping his hand together to garner their attention "Come on everybody lets get this little party inside the store there are things we can't talk about here in the open".

* * *

Before reaching the basement the four had introduced themselves to Nero. Them being Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida and Yasutora Sado or Chad as his friends called him.

"So how much do you know about all this" Ichigo enquired.

"Oh you know the basics" Nero replied "Rukia, Soul Reaper taken prisoner by other Soul Reapers, held in Soul Society about to be executed, up to us to stop it".

"And your willing to go through all this trouble with just that little information?".

Nero shrugged in response "Hey man a jobs a job, and the payment Urahara is giving me is something I really need. Besides I've agreed to other jobs with even less information before".

Before the curious spiky haired Shinigami could question any more the group had reached the basement.

"Wow this is so incredible. Who knew there was something this humongous under the shop, isn't it amazing" the large chested orange haired girl marvelled at the sight.

Both Nero and Ichigo had already seen the training chasm before so weren't as awestruck as the girl seemed to be. The other two Chad and Uryu were silent, whether that was because they were to stunned for words or were just the stereotypical silent type Nero didn't know.

After Tessai tearfully thanked Orihime for her kind words Urahara called out to them all. "Alright everyone your attention please. All eyes over here aaaaannnd voala" the sandal wearing man snapped his figures causing several pillars to come together forming a square. "This is the door that will take you to the Soul Society the Senkaimon or Tunnel World Gate for our American friend" he nodded to Nero who rolled his eyes. "I will tell you all how to pass through it without dying. But first before we do that".

He picked up his walking stick then proceeded to hit Ichigo with the flat end of the bottom of it causing Ichigo to quit literally be pushed out of his body which collapsed to the floor. "Hey how about a heads up next time!".

Out of his body he looked physically the same, however there was one noticeable difference. His clothes. Were his physical body was wearing causal teen clothes his now out of body … body? Was wearing what looked like traditional ancient Japanese samurai attire, all black with white accents and white socks with sandals. Strapped on his back was what looked like a large butchers knife type sword wrapped in cloth from the handle to top. 'Bet his doesn't have exceed on it' Nero boasted in his head.

His three friends or should that be two friends and one Uryu moved closer to inspect the unconscious body of their friend. "Wow" Orihime began looking back and forth between the two identical versions of her friend "So then Ichigo can you enter this Ichigo over here?" she began to poke and prod at the now empty meat suit.

"Stop talking about me like I'm some sort of toy with changeable outfits. And stop messing around with my body as well". Nero watched the sight in front. He had been told by Yoruichi of things like this. How Shinigami can use Gigai or False Body which allow them to be seen by Humans, normally such things were only used when a Soul Reaper needed to blend into the Human World if they were say on an undercover mission or something similar but that Ichigo was a rare case. He was a Human who had gained the powers of a Shinigami from none other than the girl who was now in need or rescuing and that his body wasn't a Gigai or false but his actual one he was born with. But still seeing someone pushed out of there own body like a ghost was a rather odd thing to see even for Nero.

"Alright listen up I'm trying to explain the gate over here" Urahara began. "This gate here is different from normal ones since it has a spirit particle conversion machine. Usualy this door is made by adding Reishihenkankon to the top of the Sankaimon. And the use of the Ketsugoufu to cover it up so it stays together. However as you know the Soul Society is the world of Souls, in order to go there you have to be a soul but as of now only one of you can do such a thing. Thats what the machine is for. It will change the Kishi which makes up things in the living world into Reishi which makes up souls allowing all of you to pass through regardless".

"So we'll all be able to enter the gate without having to separate our souls from our bodies?" the Quincy asked.

"That's right" Kisuke replied.

"Okay then I got it, lets get going ooph" Ichigo's hot headedness landed him a jab in the side from the shop keeps cane.

"But there's a catch. The window of time I can keep the gate open is only 4 minutes long" Urahara informed them in a dire tone.

"Is that enough time?" Ichigo asked the question on every bodies mind.

"Normally no. But four minutes is all I can give you" that didn't go down very well. "Once the gate is closed anyone still inside will forever be trapped inside the Dangai the empty world which sits between this world and the Soul Society".

"Then how will we ever make it?" the normally optimistic girl spoke as if she had already believed the task impossible.

"Just walk forward" the manly voiced female cat strolled up to the group. "Remember what I told you about the connection between heart and soul. You must have no **doubt** no **fear.** Do not think of those your leaving behind, the will to go forward will be your guide and don't look back. Only those who can do these things can follow me through the gate and survive".

"What are you talking about?" the orange haired teen stepped forward. "Those who have gathered here have already made that decision and are determined to follow it".

"And you understand that if you lose you can never return to this life again".

"Then I guess all we need to do is win".

"Well said" the cat replied.

In the back the lone hunter could only listen to the young boys speech, in all honesty it made Nero roll his eyes a little 'Great, I've got stuck with some religious bowl cut guy with a stick up his ass and a guy who's watched to many Adam West Batman episodes'. "Couldn't have said it better myself" Nero got up from a nearby rock he had been sitting on. "Fantastic speech kid real inspirational you should a TED Talks sometime". Before Ichigo could reply back annoyed that this man had just ruined his badass moment Nero continued before he could. "Looks like I wont be needing this then". Nero flipped open the brief case throwing its contents into the air, jumping up after it he locked all the parts together. Once he landed back on the ground he threw the case to Tessai who caught it.

"Oh wow!" Orihime stared at what had been inside the case "Is that your sword?".

"Yep" Nero swung his sword out for all to see "This little beauty here is Red Queen".

"Is that … an engine" Uryu noted the odd contraption on the weapon in disbelief.

"Sure is".

Both Chad and Uryu complimented the swords design as well leaving Ichigo to sulk in a corner. "Thinks he's so cool cause his swords all fancy and got an engine on it" he mumbled to himself. However upon closer inspection the spiky haired boy noticed something. "Hold on that isn't a Zanpakto is it?".

"No" the demon hunter answered. "I don't have one of your little soul swords. I don't need one".

"Just who are you anyway?" Ichigo asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Already told you I'm Nero and that's all you need to know so that's all I'll tell. But I do agree with you one on thing. The sooner we get this over with the better".

"Well then if your all ready" Urahara called out when the empty gate began to glow bright blue "As soon as it opens run in as fast as you can. Good luck, you'll need it".

The four teens, one cat and lost devil hunter sprinted into the light, once inside the gate changed now dark clouds surrounded the border of the inside while a white light lay in the middle. Kisuke poked the gate with his finger, he was pushed back somewhat as a jolt of pain shot through him. "Looks like its all up to them now. Ichigo and Nero it all rests on your shoulders. I just hope those two don't end up fighting each other instead of their enemies, then again with those two its entirely possible they just might".

* * *

Deep within the Seireitei alarm bells began to ring out. Stampedes of people rushing to work filled the hallways and streets. "Red Alert! Red Alert!" a voice called out over the speakers. "Intruders detected in West Runkongai. This is not a drill!".

A spiky red haired man with tattooed markings like all the rest of the Shinigami was left wondering "What the hell's going on?".

* * *

"Ruuunn!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Thanks for the advice I was planning on just sitting here!" Nero called back.

"What was that you white haired little-".

"Enough the both of you!" the Quincy shouted to them like an annoyed parent. "Don't look now by that section we just came through is collapsing on itself!".

'All this time Urahara and Yoruichi conveniently forgot to tell me before we even got to this Soul Society place we'd have to escape some all consuming gas cloud'. Behind the group was a dark shadowy mass that was gaining ever closer to them. The very thing that if caught by would leave them trapped forever.

Uryu ended up getting caught by the cloud but the tall silent Mexican saved him by ripping his cape. Now on his rescuers shoulder Uryu could see a light coming from the darkness piercing through the cloud. "I think something else is coming".

"What the hell is that some sort of evil train" Nero called out.

"Its Seimichio. The cleaner" the little cat answered Nero. "It cleans the passage out every seven days. Just our bad look its on the rounds today. Hurry up or it will crush you to dust. Quickly were almost there".

The light from the cleaner got ever closer to the group. Orihime turned back to face the oncoming threat. "Hinagiku. Baigon. Lily. Santen Kesshun. I reject!". Nero noticed her flower hairpiece began to glow when suddenly a glowing triangle formed in front of her.

Crash.

The rag tag group now out of the passageway found themselves thrown hard onto the ground. "Hey is everyone alright" the ginger girl asked.

Uryu rubbed the dirt off his glasses as he stood back up "I knew getting through would be difficult but I didn't think I'd have to resort to using my back ups already". The Quincy put his hands in his robe pulling out another cape.

"You … you brought spares?" Ichigo and Chad were completely shell shocked at the boys eccentric readiness which would give even a boy scout a match to behold.

"Just what kind of head cases did I agree to work with" the devil hunter rose from the ground, strapping Red Queen on to his back.

"Well that's great. It looks like everyone's okay and it all worked out fine" Orihime joyed only for the black cat to smack her in the face and chide her for her foolish actions.

"Listen" Uryu looked around at the landing area noting something a little odd "Doesn't it seem awfully quiet around here".

Yoruichi went on to explain the area they were in was a part of Soul Society called Rukongai the first and poorest place were souls live in the world. Nero viewed the area around them 'So this is this worlds afterlife then is it? Why does it look like ancient Japan then'.

* * *

"I don't like it when people keep secrets from me".

"Oh but are you not doing the same to them".

"I'm keeping my personal life to myself" Nero turned to the black cat "You didn't tell me and judging by their shock those kids as well about the true extent of all this".

"I told you all it would be dangerous did I not and yet you all agreed if I remember correctly".

The sun had stared to set as dusk rolled in 'Weird that there's still day and night in the afterlife'. Shortly after their arrival Ichigo had ended up defeating the gatekeeper to the Seireitei but was stopped by a snake eyed man who nearly killed Jidanbo in the process but thanks to the ginger girls weird powers he had survived. In turn the towns folk had given them a place to spend the night as gratitude. At the current moment Ichigo was off sulking at getting his ass handed to him by the silver haired man, Chad was off with some kid that apparently was once a bird or something and Orihime was still helping Jidanbo back to health, as for the Quincy he was off by himself leaving only Nero and Yoruichi in the building.

"So" Nero threw some more wood onto the fire "Who was that guy back there?".

"Gin Ichimaru" she said in a heavy voice. "He's the Captain of Squad 3. Not someone I was hoping for us to run into, at least not this early into our journey".

"So he's powerful then I take it?".

"Very" she replied. Gazing up she saw the look in his eyes "Don't even think about it Nero. I'll admit your a slouch yourself but a Captain is far beyond the Hollows you faced".

"You still haven't seen what I'm truly capable of yet" he scoffed.

Yoruichi let out a breathe "Be that as it may I'd much rather you nor any of those kids take that chance if we can avoid it".

"Alright fine your the boss … or cat" the feline rolled her eyes once more at his attempt at humour. "So then going through the front door was a massive failure so now what. We gonna have to climb over the wall channelling our inner Jon Snow".

"I have a back up plan I was holding in reserve should we need it" the cat got up from her perch to hop into the white haired teens lap.

"Want to tell me what this plan is?" he reached down and began to gently stroke her smooth fur.

"Mhhhmm" Yoruichi purred as she sank deeper into his lap enjoying the feeling as his hands ran down her fur "You'll just have to wait to hear it like the rest of them. Just because it was I who found you and not Kisuke like he did those kids doesn't mean you'll get any special treatment from me, I'm not into playing favourites".

* * *

Greenery stretched as far as the eye could see. Birds chirped in the sky all while the sun beamed down on the land. "Got to say when I was told we were coming to the afterlife this isn't exactly what I was expecting".

"Wondering where the pearly gates are, shocked that your not walking atop of fluffy white clouds while winged men play on their harps to sooth you. I'm afraid western beliefs don't hold a monopoly on the afterlife".

Nero glared at the golden eyed feline "Not exactly. I just didn't expect the afterlife to be so. Well you know … like normal life. Its a bit of a let down to be honest. The life long question that every Human has philosophised over the millennia 'Is there life after death?'. And it turns out the answer is yes. But just like life you might end up a homeless bum on the street eating left over garbage to survive. First time ever I actually wish even the Scientologists religion was the right one, at least then we'd get real life Star Wars and not this crap".

As the rest of the group listened to his words they were all overcome with a sense of gloom and depression. "Well then now you've thoroughly ruined the mood I suggest you keep such gloomy thoughts to yourself" Yoruichi commented. "After all I brought you here to help fight not to practice your coffee shop poetry on us".

The six of them continued their trek through the country side. The night before had been rather quiet the chaotic one. First with their arrival in the Soul Society, to the snake eyes Captain and even Ichigo battling with some boar riding gang members. Yoruichi had also told then of her plan to get inside the Seireitei. A plan which first required them to find an old friend of hers named Kukaku Shiba. A somewhat controversial figure given the reaction of the village elder. Though it seemed this old friend of the Shihoin princess was also somewhat of a frequent traveller, setting up shop then not longer after moving to a new location. Thankfully the elder had given the group a map to the location of Kukaku's last known location.

"I guarantee you'll know the house as soon as you see it".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked still irked from the scratch the cat had given him earlier.

"You'll see soon enough" she replied. The band of six came to a stop at the top of a hill. "Ah here it is".

Ichigo, Uryu and Nero were overwhelmed by the sight, while Orihime admired the architecture and Chad being Chad was silent. "Is there anyone even slightly normal in this place, its like I woke up in Lewis Carroll's imagination" Nero exclaimed while the two other boys voiced their thoughts.

True to her word it was easy to tell who the house belonged to given there was a sign with Kukaku Shiba's name written on above it, a sign which was being held in place by two large stone carved arms protruding from the ground. There behind the sign was a rather normal and somewhat small building, for some reason there also appeared to be a large industrial sized chimney behind the home as well or at least what Nero assumed to be a chimney.

"See I told you you'd know it as soon as you saw it. Oh it seems this time the banner is held up by a pair of arms that's quit clever don't you think" only Orihime seemed to agree with the feline.

* * *

Deep within the Seireitei an armed escort moved the prisoner to her confines. A large tower which gave the girl a nice view of the sprawling city. A rather cruel sight considering it was here she was about to have her life ended.

Renji moved towards his childhood friend to whisper in her ear. "I thought you might like to know a group of intruders were spotted yesterday. Six of them. Its said that two had swords as long as there body and that one of them was a Shinigami with spiky orange hair".

That got Rukia's attention. Though whether she was happy or afraid of the news no one not even herself could tell.

* * *

The group were now sitting in a room which just like Urahara's was built in the same traditional Japanese style that seemed to dominate the Soul Society as far as Nero could tell. The home of Yoruichi's friend seemed to be located underground. Speaking of said friend it turned out that Kukaku Shiba was in fact a woman, and what a woman.

She had short choppy raven black hair with a head banned wrapped on her forehead. As for her clothing it would be easier to describe what she wasn't wearing seeing as she only wore a skirt which exposed her entire right thigh. A shirt that was more bra than shirt which covered only part of her chest and stomach. Speaking of her chest Nero swore it was possibly one of the largest he'd ever seen and see he did considering how little the woman seemed to bother covering herself. 'Guess the stereotypy of Asians having small breasts doesn't ring true in this world' he thought. He also noted her right arm seemed prosthetic but chose not to bring that up.

"Ah what the hell I'll take the job" Kukaku accepted.

"Excellent" the cat said.

"I have some reservations but with Urahara involved how can I say no" she got up off the floor before continuing. "However while I trust you completely Yoruichi I don't trust these kids accompanying you" Nero silently groaned about being referred to as a kid "So I'm going to appoint an overseer to join you just to keep an eye on them for me" She moved to open a set of doors revealing the person she spoke of.

It turned out the overseer she had in mind was her brother Ganju who was none other than the boar riding man Ichigo had argued and brawled with the night before. Which went down as well as one could expect from those two.

A brawl between the two lasted for several minutes, Nero leaned over to Yoruichi to whisper "If this is the guy Urahara said he had confidence in I'm really starting to doubt anything he says".

"Well Kisuke didn't say anything about the boy having brains now did he" she replied.

Things came to a halt when one of the two clowns accidentally broke Kukaku's smoking pipe "AAAARRRH! WHY YOU LITTLE PIECES OF!" she raised her fist whuch began to glow with a strange light before making contact with the floor.

BANG.

Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Nero who held Yoruichi in his arms escaped the blast by fleeing the building just in time. Smoke began to pour out from the door way and the distant voice of Kukaku's shouts could be heard 'Just what in the hell did I sign up for'.

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Kukaku had just finished telling the group of her plan to get them into the Seireitei. That plan being to literality shoot them out of a giant cannon into their destination. Now he and the highschoolers were in the basement of the firework experts home practising to focus their spiritual energy into the crystal ball like Reisyukaku. Which in turn would form a protective bubble around them allowing them to pass through the spiritual like force field that surrounded the Seireitei thanks to its Sekkiseki rock walls.

Uryu, Chad and even Orihime all seemed to take to the task with ease able to form their bubble shields in less than a few hours of practice. Leaving only two.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH" Ichigo yelled out pushing everything he had into the Reisyukaku presumably with the idea that real life worked like an anime and by screaming loud enough he would accomplish his goal, that or turn super saiyan. But real life didn't work that way and instead only a tiny blanket of energy came from the Reisyukaku which lasted only a second before disappearing. The two Shiba retainers berated the substitute Soul Reaper for his lack of skill, not realising Nero was arguably doing far worse.

Nero stared at the ball in his hands, his face reflecting off the shining surface of it. 'Erm … okay soooo what am I even supposed to do'. He calmed his mind imagining a bubble forming around him yet nothing happened at all not even something as small as Ichigo's attempt. 'Can … can I even do this? Urahara said I didn't use my spiritual power at all. So what am I supposed to push my Demonic power into this. Can this thing even use Demonic power? Guess there's only one way to find out'. Nero focused his mind once more this time bringing out the demonic energy inside him and pushing it into the crystal ball.

"Damn why isn't this working?" the orange haired boy moaned more annoyed at himself than anything else. "Alright lets try this agai- WHAT THE!".

Wind began to blow through the room pushing everyone back. At the centre stood the mystery foreign teen. All around him dark red and blue lights glowed casting his shadow on the wall behind along with electrical blasts which shot out almost hitting the others. What sounded like a deep monstrous growl was coming from the Reisyukaku he held. The Reisyukaku itself began to crack before exploding in his hands thankfully putting an end to that little show.

'Well that didn't go down to well' Nero looked up to see everyone staring at him with their mouths open 'Maybe I should of held back a little more, really didn't want to bring up any suspicion so soon'.

"Are you okay Nero?" he turned to see the sweet ginger girl giving him a look of concern. "Are you having trouble too. If you want we can help?".

"Well actually the thing is I-".

"Am needed else where" everyone turned to see Yoruichi standing at the open door way. "Nero if you will please follow me. We have something to discuss". The others looked to Nero for an explanation as to what the cat wanted but he merely shrugged having no idea himself, he left the others to it and went after her.

"What was that all about" the Quincy asked.

"Don't know, never seen the Reisyukaku do that before" commented Ganju.

Ichigo himself kept quiet yet but still the image at what he had just seen wouldn't leave his mind. 'What was that. That thing I saw in his shadow. It happened so fast, I doubt the others were able to see it. But I swear it looked-'. The shadowy figure of the white haired teen had changed, in its place was not a man but a monster with the outline of wings and horns. 'Just who the hell are you Nero'.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" sharp claws pierced his cheek in a lighting fast slash "Ahh damn it that hurt, what was that for".

"What on Soul Society do you think you were doing back there!" the masculine voiced female feline scolded him like a parent to a child.

"I was doing what your friend Kukaku said to. Focus my power inside that crystal ball thing to make a nice safe space from all the haters and trolls".

That only seemed to make the cat angrier as she slashed him again. "This is not the time for jokes Nero! We are in a dire situation where someone's life hangs in our hands, every second we waste could mean life or death for Rukia. Just because all you want out of this is to go back home doesn't mean you get to treat this as a joke".

The demon hybrid put his hands out in front of himself "Alright, alright I'm sorry okay" he said genuinely. "And just because I've never met this girl doesn't mean I don't care about her life or about saving it either. Its just. Well I don't actually know how to do that bubble thing".

Yoruichi accepted his apology and calmed herself "I'll say. You could have destroyed this whole house if the Reisyukaku hadn't broke when it did. Though I've never seen it react like that before". Nero kept silent avoiding her gaze as he rubbed the claw marks on his cheek.

She continued "You have your secrets and that's fine. Its your life and if you don't wish to tell anyone then you don't have to. However" her eyes and tone sharpened. "I don't appreciate being taken for a fool". Nero turned back to meet her golden eyes with his crystal blue ones "You claim to be a normal Human yet the things you can do no normal Human can regardless of what world there from. And while you have spiritual power you don't use it or even know how to meaning your powers clearly come from somewhere else. I spoke to Kisuke about it but he tried to act as if it wasn't a big deal, something I know he would never do meaning you must have sworn him to stay silent on the matter".

The feline lowered her voice to speak in a more friendlier tone. "As I said you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But don't try to treat me like an idiot and lie to me about it. So I shall ask again and this time expect the truth. What were you doing back there?".

He had to tell her the truth, not all of it mind you but the part she needed to know. After all with all the help she had given him the past few weeks she did deserve it. "I was trying to focus my _power_ into the Reisyukaku. Which as you all saw clearly did work out to well" he sat down on the floor, back against the wall.

"I told you all this time to let me train you in using your spiritual power but would you listen of course you wouldn't, and now look where we are in a situation where you need to do just that to proceed with the next part of our mission" the cat walked over and sat beside him.

"So" Nero began. "What now then. Will I have to leave empty handed or something, I don't want everyone to fail because of me".

"Oh don't be such a drama queen. The simplest solution is so often the best" she reached a paw behind her back and pulled out a Reisyukaku. "I think this will do the trick".

'Where the hell was she keeping that' he thought to himself "What is that, another one. Look I appreciate the faith but I think I just proved to everyone I can't do it".

"But that's where your wrong. You see this Reisyukaku is different" the Demon Hunter gave the ball another once over only now noting it had a slight change in its design, namely its colour was more dark and there seemed to be something in the centre but the milky glass made it impossible to make out what was inside. "This one was given to me by Kisuke with the specific instructions that should you be unable to use the Reisyukaku given by Kukaku then he asked me to give you this one instead".

"Oh okay then. Wait a minute, how did Urahara even now we were going to be coming here in the first place, let alone we'd need to use that Reisyukaku ball thing".

The feline shrugged her shoulder, as best as a cat could "I stopped asking questions like that a long time ago. When it comes to Kisuke the best thing to do is just go along and accept it".

'So Urahara Ex Machina at it again then huh' Nero couldn't help but think. "Well they say never to look a gift horse in the mouth, or gift cat in this instance". Yoruichi simply rolled her eyes at his comment. Nero reached over at took the ball from her resting his open palms against the sides. "Okay then here goes". At first nothing happened but suddenly a bubble appeared around Nero like the ones Orihime, Chad and Uryu had made.

"Excellent. Well that's one problem sorted for now" Yoruichi tilted her head as she furrowed her brow at the boys reishi bubble "Though I can't say I've ever seen it change colour like that before, from blue to red. Oh well, best not dwell on the small things for now. Lets just keep practising until you can keep up that bubble long enough so we'll be able to make it to the Seireitei shall we".

* * *

Hours later the rescue group had all gathered at the cannon.

"Never fear Ganju is here" the buff man began panting to catch his breathe. "You should know the heroes always the last one to make his entrance" he grinned to them all.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late hope I didnt keep you" from behind the Shiba male a white haired teen appeared the now technically last person to get there.

"WHHHAAAA!" Ganju cried out in horror "How dare you do such a despicable thing! I was trying to make a grand entrance and you ruined it. The hero of the story is never the second to last to arrive!" tears began to flow down to man child's face like a river "Oh the shame! Oh the humiliation!".

Nero simply stared at the man as he threw his tantrum "Oookaay then. I'll just leave you to it". He walked over to the rest of them before looking down at Yoruichi smirking and trying to hold in a laugh "Nice tail". Another scratch to his face was the reward for his taunt.

Ganju then began to talk about his and his sister brother, a once Shinigami who for some reason was murdered by his own comrades. 'No wonder he hates them so much' Nero thought. Yoruichi also took great pleasure in humiliating Ichigo by easily showcasing her ability to create a spirit bubble. Though Nero took no notice knowing that she was no cat but a woman who like Urahara was once a member of the Gotei 13 though they hadn't shared the extent of their history and roles within it. 'Well I have my secrets and they have there's'.

"Oh wait a minute everyone" Orihime said. "What about Nero, can he do it. His attempt was even worse than Ichigo's which is saying something".

"Thanks" both the aforementioned males sarcastically replied in unison.

"Have no fear he can do it just fine" Yoruichi spoke for him "Right".

The demon nodded in response settling that for everyone. But only he and Yoruichi knew it was a lie. Or at least partly a lie. True he had indeed been able to create a bubble, at least with the modified Reisyukaku he had been given and still carried with him 'Really must ask Urahara how he made this thing to work with my powers if he's never even seen a Demon before'. However there were till two main issues. Kisuke's Reisyukaku was a prototype and like all prototypes it had its flaws as while it did work with Demonic energy it didnt work all that well with it. The second was its wielder. Nero had very little experience in controlling the flow of his power and so even after the time Yoruichi had spent with him this afternoon it still wasn't enough. Especially since according to Yoruichi herself the Reisyukaku Kisuke gave her still required some normal reiatsu to use properly, which of course Nero couldn't do. Still it was better than nothing.

With all set and done Kukaku got to the top stage above the seven before her. "If your all ready to go then the final countdown begins now" she knocked the side of the cannon which then opened up a whole big enough for them all to enter. "Get inside everyone".

Once inside they all gathered in a circle hand connected to the Reisyukaku in the middle which Yoruichi was sitting on. The feline went on about the dangers of their mission, not to take any risks like battling Captains and such, though given her present company she doubted any of these hot headed fools would listen to her warnings. A loud bang from outside was given as their signal.

"Now it has begun!" Yoruichi announced "Everyone pour your spirit energies into the centre" they all did as the house pet told creating a large blue hued circle around them, though the part closest to Nero still seemed somewhat red.

The cannon fired shooting them all into the air at break neck speed. There next stop the Seireitei.

* * *

**Well here it is the Soul Society Arc. Hope you like it. I dont actually think Nero and Ichigo would get along well at first. At face value Ichigo seems a little arrogant and almost like he wants to be a hero type where as Nero seems arrogant as well but also uncaring, a bit antisocial and acts like he doesn't take anything serious. Though those are only the first impressions they give off to each other, in time they will see past that and that they have a good amount in common. **

**For those wondering why I gave Nero Trickster and Royalguard abilities it wasn't to make him overpowered (as I said I intend for Nero to struggle in fights in this story so he wont be OP) it was the opposite. In Bleach practically everyone has multiple abilities i.e. shikai, bankai, kido, shunpo, shunko, cero and more where as Nero has pretty much just Devil Trigger, Yamato (which he's not as good with as Vergil), Red Queen (which doesn't have any fancy Shikai or Bankai) and Blue Rose. So I gave Nero these extra Dante Fighting Styles so like Shinigami, Quincy and Arancar he has more of a versatile range in abilities and skills to use in combat. **

**I know the bit with the Reisyukaku was a bit cheap but I had no idea how to get past it since you need spiritual power and energy to use and power the crystal ball. But as I have said Nero can't use his yet even though he has it and so I had to try and find a way around that and just thought, 'hey Bleach itself often just says Urahara created something to sort out their problem so why don't I just do the same'. **

**You also may have noticed some scenes cut from this chapter like meeting Ganju and Ichigo's fight at the gate. That's because I don't plan on writing scenes that in this story play out exactly the same way as the show. Unless I need to do so just to use as a way to inform people when something is taking place timeline and episode wise. After all what's the point in writing and having people read a several hundred or thousand word scene which is a word for word copy of the original anime/manga. **


	6. The Usual Suspects

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or DMC**

**Merry Christmas Everyone. **

* * *

Chapter 6

The Usual Suspects

A birds eye view was truly something to behold. From high up in the sky it gave one the rare sight of the lavish country side below with greenery as far as you could look, an occasional home here or there. "There wasn't as much of a shock as I expected".

"Idiot" Ganju said to Ichigo "It's only the beginning". The bubble they were all inside abruptly took a hard turn mid air when the speed began to pick up. Ganju reached inside his robe to pull out a book.

"Huh what's that?" the substitute questioned.

"The next part" Ganju answered. "The cannon was the first part which controls the launch and direction. The secondary spell controls acceleration and axis adjustment. After that you gradually improve the accuracy. So stay out of my way if you want to land safely". The Kukaku sibling turned to speak to the group. "Now there's just one more thing to explain. In order to enter the Seireitei successfully we have to stabilise this cannon ball. That requires keeping the spiritual output of each of us at a constant level. So keep your hands on the crystal in the middle to see how much the others are realising and then adjust your energy realise accordingly".

The others all nodded in understanding while Nero could only think of one thing 'Shit. I barely even know how this thing works with my energy as is, now I have to keep raising and dropping it to match everyone else. Hopefully nothing bad will happen if I screw up'.

"One mistake and we'll all die" Ganju revealed.

'Of course we will' Nero rolled his eyes 'Maybe I should just shut my mouth so I don't jinx us any more'.

Ganju began to recite what was presumably the spell but to Nero it sounded more like he was just listing all the animals he had seen at some safari park, from Dragons to Elk and even Orangutans for some reason.

"Ichigo I think your releasing to much energy" the ginger girl called out.

"You think so, alright I'll lower it back" he took a breathe to calm his reiatsu.

"Kurosaki lower it a bit more" the Quincy said. "Nero you need to stabilise yours it keeps rising and falling to much for us to keep up with".

"Er yeah sure okay, I can do that" Nero simply copied the spiky haired teen opposite him by controlling his breathing hoping that would maybe have some effect on the device Urahara had supplied him.

"Nero what's wrong with you, are you alright" the Mexican teen asked. "Your spiritual pressure has gotten worse" he looked towards his close friend "And Ichigo you need to lower yours more".

The back and forth between the teens got louder and louder with Ichigo struggling to know how much more to lower his energy and Nero having no clue how to even control his with the crystal ball. All this caused Ganju to slip up in his spell casting who took his anger out on Ichigo.

"Hey look, we're here" everyone silenced themselves at Chad's words. They all turned to see their destination right in front of them. There velocity came to a halt when their cannon ball made contact with the spiritual defensive wall encompassing the whole Seireitei.

"Push through!" the substitute called out. Suddenly the cannon ball bubble they were in burst leaving all those inside floating in mid air now inside the Seireitei. "What's going on we got through but we're not falling to the ground".

"Don't get separated!" the black feline shouted "The cannon ball was destroyed by the shield but its residual energy will still hold us up until it dissolves".

Uryu then asked "Then what happens?".

"It will implode into a whirlpool then explode and vanish. We must stick together because anyone who gets separated will be blow away by the explosion". Once Yoruichi finished as if on que they were all pulled inside a vacuum filled with blue and white light. "We're inside the whirlpool. Grab the person closest to you and hold on tight and don't let go!".

The angry screams from below let everyone know Ichigo and Ganju had paired themselves unwillingly. Chad held Orihime over his shoulder and Nero by the tail of his coat much to the Devil Hunters annoyance when he felt something land on him. "I'll sit here on your shoulder" the cat said.

Which left only one remaining "Uryu!" Chad bellowed. "Nero take Orihime".

"Huh, wait what are you- arrrgghh!" the dark skinned boy swung the silver haired teen around by his coat into Orihime, causing his head to spin and shoulder to sting from the sharp claws of the feline who tightened her grip on him. The Mexican teen used Nero as a diving board to launch himself towards the distant Quincy and threw him into Nero who let out a groan from being hurled around so much.

'If this big guy keeps tossing me around like a kids toy I might make an acceptation to the whole 'No Killing Humans Rule' Dante has' Nero grunted in frustration.

"Chad nooo!" Ichigo and the others could only watch as their friend was blasted away from the rest alone.

Nero tried to save the boy by releasing his spectral Devil Bringer which shot out towards him but it was too late as before Nero could grab him he vanished from sight. 'Damn it I was to late'.

"No need to worry" Yoruichi trued to put them all at ease "I assure you Chad will survive the fall. So instead we should focus on ourselves for the time being". The two pairs tried to reach one another only for the cannon ball to chose that moment to explode sending them off in different directions.

* * *

In the ensuing fall Nero with Yoruichi on his shoulder, her damn claws still piercing his skin, became separated from Orihime and Uryu. 'Well this gonna hurt' the cobbled floor got closer and closer, the Devil Hunter rolled in the air just before he hit the ground. Landing with one knee on the ground, his other leg stretched out for balance and his right demon arm tightened into a fist buried into the floor.

Yoruichi hopped off his shoulder to the floor, her golden eyes scanned the skyline above "Everyone's on their own now all we can do is believe in their strength". She turned her gaze back the hunter "I was planning on going on my own but it seems that is no longer an option, for now at least".

Nero rolled his eyes at the comment "Oh wow you really know how to make a guy feel wanted".

Yoruichi was about to reply when her fluffy head jolted to the side "Someone's coming. Hide quickly".

"Hide" he scoffed "I haven't had a fight in over a week now, I feeling a little out of practice".

"Nero. This is not a time for jokes we have a serious job to do" scolded the kitty.

"Relax" Nero drolled out waving her off. "I promise I wont kill them …_ maybe_" he grinned back to her much to her irritation. The sound of several footsteps could now be heard from around the corner of the street. Though in truth it was just a joke after all Nero like Dante followed a rule, never kill a Human unless absolutely necessary, and with what Yoruichi and Urahara had told him these Shinigami weren't evil per say, they just followed laws what modern day Humans would considered archaic. In short they were very strict and conservative and had sticks up their asses but not evil and so he had agreed to not kill anyone in the Seireitei unless it was a life or death situation.

"Very well then. But don't blame me if you get killed" Yoruichi jumped up to a nearby wall seconds before a group of Shinigami came into view.

"It landed over here I saw it".

"Come on men we're almost there".

At least six men emerged from the corner. "There he is, the Ryoka. Don't let him escape!". The were all dressed in the same fashion as Ichigo, the black same black kimono and same wooden sandals and white socks. The only difference was their sword. Where as Ichigo's was like a giant butchers knife there's were smaller and thinner in the shape of a normal Japanese Katana 'Maybe I should use the Yamato, try to embrace in their culture. Nah I think my old girl will do just fine'.

A man with blonde hair which covered one of his eyes stepped forward, obviously the leader of this little band. "I am Akemi Umiyama 7th seat of Squad 6. You are trespassing in the Seireitei and are hear by under arrest. You have my word if you come quietly you will live, I have no interest in fighting a cripple" he said looking towards Nero's right arm covered in its cast and glove. "Resist and your fate will not be so kind".

Nero put his hand over his mouth as he let out a yawn "Oh wow that's a great offer. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass".

"Insolent Ryoka! Very well then. Men" at his command they all drew their Zanpakuto's "Take him out".

"Well if that's how you want to play it" he grabbed the handle of Red Queen with his left hand taking it from its holder on his back and planting it into the ground below. "Lets rock!" the demon hybrid revved the handle activating his exceed system, a flammable liquid sprayed all along the blade which once lit up caused flames to dance over the weapon.

"What, what it that" the Soul Reapers looked on in confusion "That's not a Zanpakuto is it, I can't feel any reiatsu coming from it or the kid".

"It doesn't matter what his feeble weapon can do, the Ryoka doesn't stand a chance against us without a Zanpakuto" the blonde leader spoke "Now then its just you and me!".

The men did as commanded and stayed back as the leader ran right at the intruder while the others held back believing there was no need for them to assist in taking out such a weakling. "Your life ends here Ryoka" the Soul Reaper aimed his sword at the teen "Now Drown All Opponents Hiachim-".

*Smack*.

Before he could release his weapon a gloved fist landed right in his face crushing his nose and knocking several teeth out. The blonde 7th seater was hurled several feet back right into his own men who all fell down like bowling pins before making contact with the wall behind crashing into it. "On second though" the blonde leader pulled himself out the body shaped whole in the wall "I'm gonna sit this one out" he fell to the floor unconscious leaving his men in a state of panic.

"Well then" the cocky devil hunter held his gloved hand out to the men before him with his hand open "Shall we dance". Nero pulled Red Queen out the ground pointing it towards the rest of the Shinigami, before they could answer Nero dashed towards them faster than any of them could see.

He appeared in front of one of the men bringing the flat side of his blade onto his head knocking him out. From behind another tried to strike him in the back but Nero was able to redirect Red Queen in time to block the attack "Striking me in the back. Well if your gonna use dirty tactics I guess I will too" the hybrid swung his leg up right into the Soul Reapers family jewels.

Now only half remained. Once more someone came at him this time from the air but Nero easily stepped out the way before his would be attacker landed any hit. The Shinigami looked to see the Ryoka swipe his sword down at him. Without time to react the man accepted his fate only to see the teens sword completely miss his body. "Ha you missed you fool".

A mischievous smile graced the hunter lips "Did I?".

"Huh?" the Shinigami felt his legs getting warmer and warmer and an odd smell filled his nose "Smoke?". He looked down to see that the Ryoka had indeed not missed his target, only his target wasn't his head but the Soul Reapers kimono which was now on fire thanks to the exceed system. "Ahhh! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" The man took off to God know where, likely to find a place to either douse the flames or strip himself of the burning clothes.

"Arrrggg!" Nero turned to see the two remaining enemies both charging towards him. The first went to slash him with his Zanpakuto but Nero effortlessly dodged the attack and pulled out Blue Rose from its holster smacking the but of the gun against his head sending him to the ground.

His magnum in hand he aimed and pulled the trigger, the twin bullets hitting the final Shinigami's hand who dropped his sword in agony as he held his bleeding hand to stop the blood flow. The last man standing took his eyes off his injured hand and back to the Ryoka who was giving him a bored expression.

"Sooo. You still want to fight or what?" Nero got his answer when the Soul Reaper sprinted off away from the battle. "Well alright then. Guess that's out the way". Nero put away his gun and sword "Hey Yoruichi" he looked up to the walls and saw nothing. "Yoruichi? Hey where'd you go?". Nero jumped up onto the same roof he had last seen the feline female. "She really just leave me. Well that's charming. Oh well guess she'll turn up sooner or later. So then back to the mission. Now if I were an ancient Japanese mystic army of ghost hunters where would I keep my prisoners. Guess I'll just have to ask the locals, at least they seem friendly enough" he scoffed.

* * *

The sun had begun to set, bathing the area in an orange glow. It had been a few hours since the group of misfits had made their way into the Seireitei each going their own way. At the current moment one such group member namely the spiky orange haired one found himself locked in a duel against a foe he had battled against but a few weeks prior.

"If you didn't exist!" the red head Soul Reaper yelled out. "Is she had never of met you! She wouldn't be in this mess!". He brought down his jagged edged almost whip like Zanpakuto down to strike his opponent.

On the sidelines two others watched the battle. Ganju and a member of the Soul Society's main healing squad could only call in support of their friend knowing that even together their power was no where near enough to do anything in this battle. "This is madness! Trying to take on a Lieutenant" exclaimed the healer named Hanataro Yamada.

* * *

"I hope Ichigo's alright. Something feels off".

"Its his spiritual pressure" the bow wielding Quincy spoked to his red head companion "Kurosaki is in battle against a fierce opponent".

Orihime griped her fist closed around her chest "Oh I hope he'll be alright".

"As much as I hate to admit it I don't think we need to worry about him too much, in the short time I've known him he always seems to come out on top" Uryu pushed the bridge of his glasses upwards.

"Yeah, your right" she nodded in approval, then turned to look around "I hope Chad, Yoruichi and Nero are alright as well".

"Chad will be fine like always. I wouldn't worry about Yoruichi either, he seems to know this place better than any of us". He paused momentarily thinking of the final person who came with them "As for Nero, well, I'm not sure. I can't seem to be able to get a good feel of his reiatsu even when up close, let alone when we're this far apart. But I don't think Urahara and Yoruichi would bring along someone who can't take care of themselves so I wouldn't worry about him either. Instead we should focus on ourselves for now".

* * *

Within the city of the Soul Reapers many had paused their search for the Ryoka as their senses had been caught by the spiritual clash of one of their Lieutenants against one of the intruders. One such person was sitting atop a roof casting a glance in the distance to where the battle had taken place.

"It looks like the boy has defeated Lieutenant Abarai" the cat said to herself "Quiet the accomplishment for someone so new to fighting. Seems Kisuke's faith in the boy might not be so misguided after all".

Yoruichi closed her eyes and homed her senses on the group she had brought with her by sensing their reiatsu to see if they were alright. "The boy is a bit worse for wear but alive at least" she said after sensing Ichigo's weakened energy. "Kikaku's brother is with him at least to help him. The Quincy and the girl are okay for now too and are sticking together" 'At least two of them have some brains' she thought. "And the big one Chad is doing just fine as well. Just leaves Nero".

Even for someone of Yoruichi's power, skill and experience sensing the strange foreigners spiritual energy wasn't an easy thing to do. She had to truly focus and concentrate to get a feel for it. Thankfully given that she had spent much time with him over the days and weeks prior to coming to Soul Society she had been around him enough to be able to pick up his reiatsu much easier than someone who hadn't spent any time with him would have.

"There he is" she said after sensing the general gist of his location. "He seems alright from what I can gather, must have taken the group out after I left him". She scanned the surrounding area he was in with her senses taking note of many Shinigami spiritual pressures in the area he was, though luckily it seemed he had it rather easy given there were none even at a Lieutenant level close by him. "Well guess I'll leave him be for now, the others may need my help with-" she paused. "What's this feeling?" a reiatsu close by caught her attention. "Its strong, far stronger than any others around, on the level of a Captain" there also seemed to something else too, something she could feel, a familiarity she knew from somewhere, from someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

Her golden eyes shot open "Oh no, this is bad".

* * *

"Alright" spat the Devil Hunter "Your friend over there didn't feel like talking, so unless you want to end up like him I'd suggest you maybe loosen your lips a little".

The young man Nero was speaking to was only a recent graduate from the Academy and become a member of the squads. Needless to say he wasn't very experienced in fighting someone of the white haired teens abilities nor was he used to being threatened. He looked over to his squad members. All nine of them unconscious on the floor, wounded, a few broken bones, but alive at least.

Nero tugged on the Shinigami's collar pulling him closer to him giving off the best threatening glare he could in hopes to scare the man "Well, what's it gonna be?".

"I. I … I can't, please … I … they'll punish me. Please … I can't say" he whimpered.

"Alright fine" Nero let go of his collar letting the Soul Reaper fall to the floor, before the man could thank him however. "But I guess if your not going to talk you wont be needing your teeth" he raised his gloved Devil Bringer into a fist.

"Wait, wait no don't please" the man raised his arms in front for protection. "I'll tell you okay, everything".

'Ha, got him' the hunter smirked to himself. His tactics may have been a little crude and cruel but he had managed to trick and scare the newbie reaper into giving him answers. "Good, start talking".

"Okay, okay" he took in breathes to calm himself. "The girl, Rukia Kuchiki, she's in the Senzaikyu or at least that's what I over heard. Its that big palace up there" he nodded towards the large white tower building in the centre of the Seireitei which lay adjacent to the nearby hill.

"Yeah kinda guessed that myself".

"Huh then why ask me-".

Nero cut the man off "For reassurance mostly, but also because I'm new to this place. As such I don't exactly know the layout so what I want to know is how to get to the palace. Besides I just wanted to be sure and not have a 'Your Princess is in Another Castle' experience".

"Oh well um, the best way" the man paused when a thought formed "the best way would be to go left down the next street then take a right after that and-"

Nero pulled on the man's collar once more "Do I look like I was born yesterday. What I should have said is I want to know the best way to get there while running into as little of your colleagues as possible. And if your directions were to lead me into a trap you can be sure I'll come back for you, and next time I wont be as nice as I am now".

"I erm … okay fine" the man sighed. "Take a right at the end of this street, from there you'll find a crossroads, then take the first arrggh!".

Nero dropped the now bleeding and unconscious man, or at least he hoped he was only unconscious on the floor. Sticking out of his chest were now three small Kunai throwing knifes. A sound alerted the Demon Hunter who quickly drew Red Queen to his left side shielding himself from a pair of Kunai now aimed at him.

Turning his sight to his and the new Soul Reapers attacker. In front and circling him were at least fourteen men and or women, he couldn't tell with their uniforms concealing any form of noticeable feature. Some were perched atop walls, others griping onto buildings and some on the paved street floor as he was.

One thing they all shared in common was the outfits, an outfit he hadn't seen any other Shinigami in this place wearing yet. Every one of them was covered from head to toe in all black, black shirt, black trousers, even a black mask and bandanna which covered all their face save a small slit for their eyes. They looked every bit like a stereotypical ninja. Even their weapons were different from what he had seen everyone else wield, aside from the Kunai daggers which he noted everyone of them seemed to have some strapped to them, were there swords. Where as near all Soul Reapers wielded traditional Katana's like his own Yamato, aside from Ichigo and a few others that is, all of these new comers possessed Wakizashi's, which were like a cross between a small blade and a Katana.

"Either your aim sucks" Nero called to them "Or you intentionally hit your own man".

"He was in the middle of divulging state secrets to an outsider making him a traitor" one of them replied back. "Those daggers are laced with a sleep toxin, when he awakes he will face punishment for his treason and cowardice".

"Wow, now loyalty among thieves here huh".

"We are loyal" another replied, this one female given her voice. "Loyal to our squad, captain and to the Soul Society. That man was only loyal to his own life, and just like you he will face the consequences for his actions. Though unlike him" she and the rest of the members of the second division began to grip the handle of the sheathed blades "you will not have the luxury of waking from this encounter. Here and now Ryoka your life ends".

The woman flash stepped towards the foreign teen, her weapon drawn and read to strike the killing blow. Only for her to be welcomed by an empty space where the boy had just been standing.

"Too slow".

The black clad woman, while shocked that a Ryoka had managed to get behind her without her knowing, pushed the though down and focused her mind on the battle at hand. She spun around bringing her Wakizashi in a swipe with the intent to slice the blue coat wearers head off. But once more her attack was stopped this time by that unusual sword of his.

"You people really take cosplaying to the extreme. If I knew there was a Naruto LARPing event going on I'd of left you in peace in your mothers basement".

The woman didn't respond to his mockery, instead pulled her blade back for another go at the man's life. However try as she did the Ryoka was able to block or dodge all her attacks. This time however she was ready, she rolled around behind him intending to impale the silver haired man in the chest. But to her shock he grabbed the blade itself with his gloved hand, not a trickle of blood even came from his palm. "What how?".

Nero having enough of the woman's attempt to kill him, like so many had been doing in the past few hours, threw Red Queen into the air. Now with his left hand free had used it to grab the ninja woman by her shirt and hurled her into a nearby building, breaking its wooden doors as she made contact. The put his arm back out to catch his blade as it fell to the ground.

"So" he spoke up for all the others to hear. "I'm here to rescue this Rukia girl, you guys can either let me go or try to stop me. If you do that you'll end up like all the others that have tried to so far". Unfortunately it seemed none of these were as easily scared and swayed the same way some other Shinigami he'd scared away so far were.

Another man jumped down to the ground just in front of Nero. "You will not find us as easy to scare as the man you just did so to".

Well if they weren't going to leave he could at least get some information from them "Who are you guys anyway? Not seen any other Shinigami around here so far like you lot?.

"We are members of the Onmitsukido, the elite stealth force of the Soul Society".

"So what, your like the CIA and NSA of this place then. Just hope you don't look at my internet history".

"Make your jokes all you wish Ryoka, it changes nothing. For your crimes against the Soul Society you and your allies have forfeited your lives" several other members of the Onmitukido shunpo'd closer and all began to draw their weapons. "Now make our peace, your death is here".

Nero simply scoffed at the man's attempts to sound both threatening and wise "Ha, yeah right. That's what she said" he nodded towards the now dishevelled building he had tossed the woman into "Guess you all want to join her". Nero moved forward toward the man he spoke to noting that the eyes of all the ninjas present never left him "So what's this then huh, like fourteen on one. Doesn't seem very fair". He aimed the tip of Red Queen at the man revving the throttle of the exceed system "Maybe forty on one and you might have at least some chance" he smirked.

The man along with many others frowned at the teens overconfident arrogance "Very well then. Men. Now!". With that command they acted. Three black clad ninjas appeared in front of their commander and charged head first towards their prey who simply stood his ground awaiting them.

The first two whipped out the blades for a strike at his front where the third moved to attack his unarmed right side. If they thought this would be a quick and easy fight however, they were all mistaken. Nero blocked both of the attacks at his front with his own large sword and grabbed the wrist of the third attacker which held his blade, the hunters strength proving too much for any of the stealth force members to overcome.

"Never thought I'd long for the days to be back fighting Blitz, at least they were more of a challenge to fight" in a smooth motion he pushed Red Queen forward causing the two in front to get knocked back, before they could adjust themselves the teen hurled the third man whose wrist he held right at them like an Olympic hammer thrower, knocking all three of them down and out for the count. A grin stretched across his lips taking in the looks of anger and shock on the Shinigami's faces, to add insult to injury the devil hybrid leaned forward stretching his left arm forward, his fingers moving to them "C'mon!".

Nero had to hand it to them, despite them clearly knowing that he was above their level they still came at him without hesitation fully well aware it would mean their defeat. One flash stepped behind hum but Nero used his own Trickster technique to dash away behind him bringing the full force of Red Queens pommel on his head. Two more came at his at once, on his left and right hoping to catch him off guard. But despite his young age the hunter had more experience than most triple his own. He pulled out Blue Rose and shot the attacker on his right in the leg making the injured man fall to one knee and drop his weapon. The one on his left edged closer, Nero ducked down underneath his attack and kicked the man's hand with his leg sending his weapon into the air. He back flipped away, kicking the now unarmed man in the head, as he descended from his flip his landed atop another's head, which he used to soften his landing while simultaneously rendering yet another out cold.

Only five remained now. Four of them circled him while the fifth, the one he had spoke to earlier remained away from the action just watching. 'He's either suddenly become a coward, or he's planning something' Nero thought to himself.

He was stopped from his musings when they attacked. Only one had their Wakizashi out, the other had their Kunai blades between their knuckles while the last two completely forgo their weapons altogether, coming at him unarmed. Nero dashed out of the circle before they made contact. He went for the blade wielder first. The man attacked wildly at Nero but none of his attacks landed. The man shunpo'd toward the hunter but Nero was ready. He ducked underneath the man's attempts to remove his head from his shoulder then spun around and hit his opponent full force with the blunt flat side of Red Queen as if it were as baseball bat, sending the man hurtling away.

The Kunai wielder went for him next. But he too failed to land any blows on the Ryoka. At this point Nero had become tired of these battles he'd had today and so instead of dragging it out for the sake of enjoyment like he and the other members of the Devil May Cry business often did, he instead chose to end it quickly to move on with his goal of rescuing the girl he and the rest of their little rag tag team had come for.

Once more the Onmitsukido tried to stab Nero with his small blades only to be overcome with awe when the teen used his gloved hand to grip hold of his fist, crushing and shattering all three Kunai he held. Yet another surprise was in for the man along with his comrades when from the silver haired teens hand came another. One large and ghostly, a claw you might say, which grabbed the man's torso and extended out fast in front smashing in full force into a wall.

"Wh- … what was that?" one of the two unarmed men spoke up mostly to himself.

"Just focus on the mission" the other next to him replied.

Though their efforts were futile as before they could even mount and attack Nero had Trickster dashed over to them both. Using both hand to grab each of them by the head, then knocking their skulls together, so hard even their teams commander could hear it from his perch. 'Hope I didn't do too much damage then' he thought to himself.

Nero walked slowly back to his sword and picked it up in his left hand before turning to the only remaining opponent left. "Well can't say I didn't warn you. So then what's it going to be. Will you let me past or" he turned to look at all the unconscious stealth force members around him "do you want to end up like the rest of them".

No response was given. The man simply stayed where he stood in silence. He didn't seem to want to fight, but nor did it look as if he would let Nero go. But Nero did notice one thing, it seemed as if the man was looking around for something, or someone.

"Silent type huh, well I'll just leave you to it then shall I" the hunter turned to walk away down the directions the Soul Reaper had given him just prior to this fight.

"Wait".

Nero turned around to the man, he had jumped down from his perch but still seemed to have no intent on fighting him. "What do you want?".

"You said you wanted information right. That's why you interrogated that division member just then wasn't it. Well I can give you information".

The devil hunter raised and eyebrow in suspicion "I'm sorry, here I thought you people don't take to kindly to giving information to the enemy, isn't that why you attacked that guy I was speaking to earlier. Why the sudden change of mind".

The man still seemed to be looking around the empty streets awaiting something "You said you wanted to know about Rukia Kuchiki right. Well I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you how to get to her".

"That's awfully kind of you really. But you didn't answer my question" Nero edged closer to the man "Why do you want to talk to me now. And what is it your looking for".

The man's eyes darted around the area once more in search of something, while trying as best as he could to keep the Ryoka where he was "Well you see … I- argh!".

Lightening fast it came, quicker than either two men could notice. It landed square on the stealth force members head, the force of it slamming him into the solid concrete. "What the?" Nero jumped back and raised his blade in ready for yet another fight. Only instead there was the oh so familiar sight of a black furred, golden eyed cat. "Huh, Yoruichi? Well nice of you to show up again after you just ditched me but what are you doing here, I thought that-".

He was cut off by the feline who spoke up in an urgent tone she rarely used "Quickly we must hide!".

"Hide?" he raised his brows "Why do we need to-" once more he was silenced.

"No time to talk! Just follow me now Nero!".

The white haired teen did as she said and followed behind her as they made their way into the second floor of a nearby building, one of few buildings which had been spared from Nero's battles. The went into what was most likely a storage room filled to the brim with boxes, crates and all sorts. Only then did the black cat end her pace.

"Okay Yoruichi what's going on, why are we here. In case you didn't notice I've been handling myself just fine, if anyone should be hiding its them". The golden eyed feline didn't respond, instead she leapt onto the windowsill and peered out of the wooden shutters. "Huh so just going to completely ignore then. Well I appreciate the help and all what with those ninjas and all-".

"Onmitsukido" she called back without turning her head. "They're called the Onmitsukido".

"Yeah that's what they called themselves, the 'stealth force' or something, said they were like the Soul Society's spies or something".

"Well that is one role they play yes. But not the only one" she replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Nero.

"The Onmitsukido technically exists outside of the Gotei 13 but for much time now have become more or less incorporated into them. Even the head of the force holds the title of Captain of the 2nd Division. And spying and gathering intel is but one of their missions, another is assassinations".

"Assassinations. On who" he asked.

"Enemies both within and out of Soul Society" Yoruichi turned to Nero who nodded in understanding. "Those assassins belong to the Executive Militia or the 'Punishment Force' some call it due to the militias actions. Those who you just fought belong to that group".

Nero made his way towards one of the crates and took a seat "Yeah and I beat them, pretty easily I might add. So I don't see why you want me to hide like some coward".

"Are you a fool Nero?" Yoruichi asked.

"No".

"That man, the commander of the team you just took out. Did you notice anything about what he was doing just now. Or rather what he wasn't doing".

"Well he wasn't fighting me, nor did he want me to leave. Even offered to tell me anything I wanted to know" he replied to her.

"Because he was setting a trap for you".

"A trap?" he said, he had noticed the man seemed intent on stalling him from moving on but at the time he didn't know why. "What kind of trap".

"You can't sense reiatsu can you" Yoruichi asked him "If you could then you would have felt it".

"Felt what".

"An incredibly large spiritual energy making its way closer and closer to this location. A Captains reiatsu, coming here for you. I'd wager that Militia commander could sense it and was trying to keep you here as long as possible for the Captain to take care of you".

"A Captain, who" before the cat could reply her eyes shot open and she turned back towards the window.

"Quiet, keep your voice down there here".

Nero moved closer to the window getting alongside Yoruichi, peeking out of the wooden shutters to look at the street he had just been below. Aside from the knocked out bodies there now stood a group of around twenty people, going from their get up they too belonged to this 'Punishment Force'. Though of all of them one among them stood out more than any other.

She was a small petite woman. Gray eyes and shoulder length black hair worn in two long braids bound in white cloth each having a golden ring on the end. Her outfit to was different, not just from those around her but from all the other Shinigami he'd seen thus far. She had on a black top which covered her front chest but left her sides and back exposed and black baggy trousers which also exposed part of her thighs and instead of wooden sandals she had on traditional Chinese shoes. She also had on a long white haori similar to the one the slit eyed man at the gate wore but with a yellow obi tied around her waist. On her back was a sheathed blade.

"Wait" the Demon Hunter noticed her white coat and came to the conclusion as to her rank "She's a captain. I'm all for gender opportunity and all that but it looks like she'd have trouble reaching the cookie jar on a high shelf".

Yoruichi felt slightly annoyed at Nero for underestimating her once apprentice and family in all but blood. "Don't let her appearance fool you. Before you stands one of the strongest people in all the 13 squads. Captain Soi Fon".

* * *

The wind rushed through her dark hair. Only a sound if the air brushing past could be heard as the world around was a blur. Finally she came to a stop. She had found them, her men. It seemed they had at least had the sense to heighten their reiatsu as a way to alert and call her knowing their Captain would take note. Which she had indeed done. Though it seemed that this was one of the few, very few times that she wasn't fast enough.

All around her in the streets were her squad members, as well as several other members of different squads. Every one unconscious, the surrounding area a wreck in debris. A few seconds later her other squad members, the group of twenty she herself had taken command of appeared. She had gone on ahead of them in hopes of getting to her other men that lay before her quicker than if she had waited for them. Though now it proved pointless.

None of her men spoke a word. The woman tried sensing the area for spiritual pressure, but aside from sensing many other Shinigami she couldn't sense any out of the ordinary, well aside from the one coming from the Ryoka by the Senzaikyu, but she could also sense the reiatsu of Captain Zaraki nearby by so he would likely take care of the intruder himself. 'Damn it, the Ryoka must have gotten away'. That was the conclusion she came to, after all there was no way a Ryoka would be able to hide their reiatsu from a Captain.

"Urrggh". The Captain along with her men turned to the source of the noise. Which belonged to one of her squad members, waking up from the floor.

She made her way over to her subordinate hoping to get some information from the man. "You there".

The man blinked his still eyes repeatedly, his vision still blurred as he rubbed his aching head. "Huh, who … whose asking". He wished he had chosen his words better when his vision cleared up enough to be greeted by none other than the stern face of his commander "Cap … Captain I" hoping to save the situation he got up to one knee in a bowing position "At your service Captain Soi Fon".

Soi Fon furrowed her brow at her man's informalities, something she would usually punish them for, but at present the Seireitei had more important things to worry about that bad etiquette. "What happened here" she motioned to the carnage surrounding them.

"It was the Ryoka ma'am".

"The Ryoka" she muttered "they did this".

"Not they Captain. He. It was just one".

Her eyes widened a little before her brow crossed "One. Your telling me you and all the other men in my squad were defeated by a single lowly Ryoka".

"Erm" he gulped in worry "Well, yes Captain. But this Ryoka was different".

"_Different?_"_._

"Yes Captain. He was strong, stronger than we thought and fast too, as ashamed as I am to admit he was to fast for even us to catch".

The caught her attention. What made the members of the Second Division and the Onmitsukido renowned and feared wasn't their brute strength, like the Eleventh Division was known for, no it was their speed. They were quick and effective. In and out in a second. So idea of a Ryoka being able to best her own men was something she was having trouble accepting.

"He was also trained in combat, both in weapons and hand to hand, though judging from his style not in Hakuda. As for his weapons, well even squad Twelve wouldn't be able to come up with something like what he used. But the strangest was his reiatsu".

"His reiatsu" Soi Fon asked. "What was wrong with it".

"We couldn't tell of something was wrong with it Captain for the reason that we simply couldn't tell anything from it because none of us could sense his reitsu at all. Even when he was fighting us we couldn't sense a thing from him. And his sword was most defenatly not a Zanpakuto, that I know for sure".

Once more she found herself both confused and intrigued. Hiding ones spiritual pressure isn't that impressive, its one of the first things people learn to do when they become part of the 13 squads. But to hide it completely while fighting was, as far as she knew, either something only the most skilled and powerful Shinigami could do or if not outright impossible. So the fact that a Ryoka could do this at least according to her man was a worrisome find indeed. Though there was always the chance the man was exaggerating or lying to try and make up for his and his teams failure to catch the intruder. But given her reputation for what she did to those who lied under her command the chances were slime.

"Do you know where the Ryoka went to?" she asked him.

"He was trying to find the best way to the Senzaikyu from a member of another division when we arrived. Something about freeing a prisoner".

'Prisoner?' the raven haired captain thought to herself 'The only prisoner I know of at the Senzaikyu would be Rukia Kuchiki. Surely the Ryoka aren't here for her are they'. It didn't matter to her one way or the other regardless of their intentions. These Ryoka, these intruders. They were criminals, enemies to the Soul Society. And it was her job as leader of the Omnitsukido to ensure the peace within the Soul Society.

With that she called over to another of her men, ordering them to find members of the fourth division and get the Ryoka's victims the treatment they needed before setting off once more to hunt down the intruders. 'What ever these Ryoka are here for doesn't matter one bit. They are criminals and its my duty to ensure they pay for their crimes. With their life if it comes to it'.

* * *

The sun had finally gone down, the capital of the Soul Society covered in the moonlight. Despite the anarchic events the city still had a calming tone to it. Through out the Seireitei the Shinigami were still searching the land for the Ryoka to no avail. All of them had taken refuge for the night. Though none of them knew it they were all safe after the first night, Ichigo had suffered injures during his battle with the 6th Divisions Lieutenant Renji Abarai however thanks to the help and treatment from Hanataro he was recovering quickly.

Currently within the same storage room they had hid in earlier were still the two inhabitants. Nero rested on the floor, his back against a mostly soft bag of wheat grain. Yoruichi in her cat form lay atop a nearby crate. Their source of light was a small candle lit torch, which provided enough light for them to see but not enough that it would draw unwanted attention from outside.

"So your saying the Onmitsukido is separate from Sqaud 2 but the leader isn't".

"Correct" the feline replied "The Onmitsuido technically exists outsider of the 13 Divisions, however the Captain of the 2nd Division has for many generations also been the leader of the Onmitsukido and vice versa. So while both the Squad 2 and the Onmitsukido are both technically separate entities since they both share the same leader they are very interconnected".

"And that girl from earlier is the head of them both?" he received a nod in response. "So she's as strong as that guy from the other day, the other Captain who we met at the gate?".

"Hmph" Yoruichi mumbled in thought "Its hard to say. I personally don't have much knowledge about Captain Gin Ichimaru, though from what I have heard he was renowned as a prodigy in his youth. But is your asking if all Captains are equal in power the answer is no. Some, especially the older ones are much stronger than others. But each Captain also differs in their strengths and weaknesses. Such as the current Captain of Squad 11 who is strong based purely on his physical strength, where as someone like Soi Fon is powerful due to her incredible speed, she's one of the fastest people in all Soul Society. Though that's not to say Captain Zaraki is slow or Soi Fon is weak, its just like everyone even the Captains excel in certain areas of combat over another".

Nero noted every time she spoke of the raven haired captain she used her name without the formal title of Captain as she did with the others 'She must have some sort of history with this Soi Fon girl'. Nero considered asking but chose not to, if Yoruichi didn't want to talk about her personal life and past then she didn't need to. After all Nero was doing the very same thing himself so who was he to judge.

"And the ginger 'Boy Wonder' took out one of there Lieutenants right" Nero asked.

"Renji Abarai, yes" she nodded "Rather a good accomplishment for someone so young a new to their powers, however Ichigo still has a long way to go of he thinks he can match a Captain, the others have little to no hope however" she turned to look at the Devil Hunter "You I'm not sure about".

"Well if your so worried about the kids why aren't you with them?".

"Simple. Because they unlike you can sense spiritual pressure, so all of them should be smart enough to either run or hide when they sense one, or at least I hope they are" Yoruichi had her doubts that the kids would do that however, especially Ichigo given how head strong he was. "You on the other paw" she gave him a smirk as he rolled his eyes at her pun "can't sense anything at all. If not for me you would have come face to face with Soi Fon earlier and had no idea what type of … opponent you were up against. And no matter how strong you may be misjudging your opponent can have disastrous consequences".

'She wont even call this Soi Fon girl an enemy, defiantly some history there' he noted. "So what then, your supposed to act as my what? My radar, my_ babysitter_".

"Oh calm down with the attitude Nero, I know your powerful but not being able to sense any reiatsu is one of the biggest weaknesses anyone can have in the Soul Society. Perhaps if you had let me teach you back before we even came here like I said there would be no need for this, but oh no you wouldn't have that would you, so you have only yourself to blame" she finished.

"Alright I get it" a thought came to him "Wait if everyone here can sense high levels of reiatsu then why can't they sense you?" after all Nero had long since guessed that both Yoruichi and Urahara were most likely on the level of these Captains they spoke about so much, a fact which proven when Nero had battled and witnessed the power of these Shinigami noting how much lower there power as compared to the time he fought Yoruichi back when they first met. And even then she had been holding back a considerable amount of power.

"I have mastered hiding mine long ago, not even Captains will be able to sense my presence unless I wish them to".

"You know the more you talk the more questions than answers I have" Nero said.

"Well perhaps I will answer them when I wish too, if of course you answer mine".

Silence took the room once more before Nero spoke up again "What about the others, they okay?".

"And here I thought you didn't like being part of a team" the white haired teen ignored the cat "From what I can sense yes, Ichigo is injured but will be fine and is with Ganju, Orihime and the Quincy are still together and Chad while still alone has managed to stay mostly hidden luckily. And with night falling the search parties will decrease as most of the Shinigami will rest for the night".

"_Rest_?" Nero raised his brow "You know for a group that's supposed to be in charge of security in the afterlife they kinda suck. First they can't even find a group of kids" before Yoruichi opened her mouth to retort Nero continued "And myself and you, and yeah I'm calling Ganju a kid. And now your telling me there gonna give up for the night to go to bed" the kitty simply shrugged "Wow this worlds after life is even crapper than I thought".

"So" Yoruichi began somewhat agreeing with his statement on the Soul Society "What's the after life in your world like?".

In the time they had spent together before coming here Nero had told Yoruichi the basics of his world. How Hell and Demons existed and that he hunted them for a living, though unlike the Shinigami who hunted Hollows as their duty Nero and his fellow hunters did it for a pay check. Though that's not to say they would allow Demons to harm Humans if there was no money in stopping them, its just that getting paid for a job never hurt.

"Sorry can't say much" he began "I know the Underworld is real back home but I don't even know of that's were Human souls that have sinned end up like they do here. And as far as I know there's no such place as Soul Society in my world or Heaven for that matter. So where souls end up after death back in my world well, your guess is as good as mine".

The two spoke some more after, mostly small talk to pass the time until the feline let out a yawn. "Its getting late, dawn will be here soon and with it more search parties and likely even more Lieutenants and Captains. So I suggest you get some rest, we still have a long way to go before we stop the execution and save Rukia Kuchiki".

As a Devil Hybrid Nero possessed more stamina and required less rest than normal Humans, however he still did feel tired after the last few days. Not from the fighting which given how weak his opponents were he hadn't had to use nearly any of his stamina, no it was from the events that lead his here along with the incredibly loud, rowdy and over the top people he had spent that time with as well that had drained him. As such he found himself agreeing with the golden eyed woman. "Yeah sure, good night Yoruichi".

Good night Nero".

* * *

Dawn had now broken. All across the Seireitei the members of the 13 Court Guards had begun to rise from their slumber. A normally pleasant occasion this time ruined by several factors, one being the Ryoka invaders and the other a sight that left all in shock.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" came the terror filled scream of the Lieutenant of the 5th Division.

"Momo" a group of black clad Soul Reapers ran towards the source of the noise, "What is it Momo. Please tell me what happ … ened" Izuru Kira the Lieutenant of Squad 5 took notice of what his fellow Lieutenant was staring at. "Tha-. Thats impossible".

Rangiku Matsumoto, Tetsuzaemon Iba and Shuhei Hisagi, Leiutenants of Divisions 10, 7 and 9 respectively peered up at the scene. "He was … murdered" the orange haired woman spoke.

Up on the wall of a nearby building was the now deceased body of none other than one of the most highly renowned and respected members of the Gotei 13. Sosuke Aizen the Captain of the 5th Division. His brown eyes glazed over like milk, his skin pale and cold and his clothes covered in blood which stained the wall behind him. In his chest lay a sword which kept his body in place like some sort of macabre work of art.

"He can't. You can't be. No. He can't be dead" tears leaked from Momo's eyes as she made her way forward until her legs gave out from under her "Captain Aizen!".

"Whats all this racket so early in the morning".

All eyes turned to the source of the voice, where stood the Captain of Squad 3 Gin Ichimaru giving off his usual care free attitude even now. "Oh that, yes it certainly is a tragedy".

* * *

After much needed rest Ichigo, Ganju and their new friend Hanataro had finally made it to their destination and were well within distance of the prison cell holding Rukia.

"Finally *huff* we made it *pant* to the top" Ganju and the others gathered their breathe after hiking up the vast amount of stairs.

"Nobody up here either" Ichigo noted "Secularity seems pretty lax. Alright then guys lets just head straight for the tower".

The three of them made haste to the tower with no enemies in sight. For the first time since they had arrived in Soul Society it looked like things were finally going there way. When it seemed to them as if gravity itself had just increased around them and like all the colour had been erased leaving only black and white.

"What the hell is this. Some kind of impossibly powerful spiritual pressure" Ganju said.

"What could be" Ichigo spoke through gritted teeth "What could be doing this".

Unknown to the group above a nearby rooftop was a man staring down at them. A predatory smile full of hunger crossed his face 'At last' he thought to himself 'A challenge has arrived'.

* * *

Within another part of the Seireitei the joint forces of the Omnitsudiko and the 2nd Division were still searching the area for the white haired Ryoka but still remained empty handed. Unaware to them however the very intruder they were searching for was the one watching them.

"This is bullshit" Nero cursed "Why are we hiding, I took out more of them last night than this without even trying".

"Keep your voice down" the black feline hissed. After awakening Yoruichi had remained with him, the Shinigami were still in the area from the night before looking for him. While Nero had gladly accepted the challenge Yoruichi had refused him. She had stated that he was here to help rescue Rukia as fast as possible and any distractions like battling more stealth members was only causing the clock to Rukia's execution to count down faster. There lay another reason as well a reason more important to Yoruichi herself. She could still sense Soi Fon's reiatsu in the vicinity and so needed to be with Nero in order to keep the two from meeting the other since the foreign teen couldn't sense spiritual energy himself. "Quickly while their backs are turned".

After a few more minutes the two had found themselves hiding on a rooftop overlooking the Shinigami. "You know for a group of ninjas who specialise in tracking and assassinating criminals I'd thought they'd be a lot better". Nero peered down at the black clad figures in their search when they suddenly all stopped what they were doing. At first the Devil Hunter thought they may have found him and readied himself for a much needed fight. However instead they all turned to look off to the left at the large palace building in the centre of the city. "Huh, wonder what's with them. So where to now then".

Nero waited for the cat to reply but she remained silent. At first he though she may had abandoned him again but instead turned around to see just like the men below she to was transfixed on the centre of the Seireitei. "Hey Yoruichi. Everything alright?".

Still she remained silent until finally "That damn fool!".

The white haired teen raised a brow "Huh, fool. Who? What's going on. What's with everyone here?".

"You may not be able to sense it" Yoruichi began "But off in the distance some is releasing a tremendous amount of spiritual energy".

'Guess that's what everyone's looking at' Nero noted "Okay so what's wrong with that. In case you haven't noticed we've still got quit a bit of distance to go before we reach that place".

"What's wrong is that the boy and Ganju is there as well".

"The ginger kid, Ichigo".

"Yes. And if the past is any indication then he wont do the smart thing and run away instead he'll stay and fight and most likely die as a result" she let out a breathe and spoke to her companion without looking back. "Nero I'm sorry but I'll have to leave you on your own for now. The Kurosaki boy will need me". As much as she hated to leave Nero alone due to his lack of ability to sense reiatsu and the fact that her former protege was still after him the Shihoin princess had little choice.

"Sure no problem old Boy Wonder needs Catwoman to come to the rescue. I'll be fine" Nero watched as the feline disappeared before his eyes as she flash stepped away. "Well looks like its just me again. Well can't let the Robin wannabe have all the fun now can I". He looked down to the Shinigami below, their focus still on the Senzaikyu. The hunter leapt down to them catching them off guard "Hello there".

* * *

How much time had passed Nero was unaware of. Since Yoruichi had left he had completely forgone the stealth approach and just went like he always did, that being running head first into danger as a Devil Hunter should.

He had gotten closer to the building near the rocky hill holding the Kuchiki girl but his path was blocked by a near endless amount of members of both the Onmitsukido and 2nd Division. Though none of them proved a challenge for Nero.

"So the kid gets all the fun fighting Captains while I'm stuck with you guys" Nero tossed another defeated Soul Reaper to the ground as he wiped some dust of his coat. "Seriously this is like being back on Fortunna and having to deal with all those damn Scarecrows all over again". He pushed aside an unconscious body in his way "I mean is it too much to ask for just a little challenge I'm starting to get bored".

"Well then by all means allow me to change that".

Nero came to a halt at the sound of the voice. A voice which seemed faintly familiar to him though he couldn't seem to place it. As he turned his head to see who it came from a fist made contact with his face, the force of which sent him flying into a nearby tree.

"For a Ryoka you've shown yourself to be quit the formidable opponent judging from the amount of my men you've put in Squad 4's infirmary. But this ends now".

Nero picked himself up off the ground to face the guy who had managed to sneak up and lay a sucker punch on him when he saw her. In front was the very woman he had seen the night before. Same short stature, same black pig tailed hair and grey eyes. Captain Soi Fon. "Well seems like things just got interesting"

* * *

**Lots of fighting in this chapter and the ones to come. And yes the next chapter will have Nero fighting Soi Fon. Reson being I hope to use characters that were a little under used in the original manga/anime a lot more in this fic like Soi Fon. **

**My bad regarding Nero's colour being red. Reason being. One the colour of the reishi bubble shield thingy is blue in the anime so I wanted their to be some noticeable difference for Nero. Also when looking up and watching clips of Dante using his Combat Styles the colour is obviously red since its Dante. So when I wrote about them I forgot that the colour wouldn't be the same for Nero, my bad.**

**If you think Nero may be acting a little OOC. Remember he has mellowed out since DMC4 thanks to spending time with Dante, Trish Lady, Kyrie and helping the orphans. Also unlike in DMC4 and 5 Nero as of now has no real personal stake in this mission. He has never met Rukia and only known Ichigo and the others for about 1 day. So while he certainly wants to stop an innocent girl from being executed he mainly just wants to leave this world and go back home and never look back. Which is why he isn't really taking anything to seriously for the moment. **


	7. Float Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee

**Sorry for the long absence. Its a combination of the holidays and family stuff in January and February and the extra hours at work mean that I've had less free time, pretty much only having 2 days a week to write. Plus I'm the type of guy who buys loads of games on online and steam sales and then never plays them. So decided to actually play some the past few weeks. And the Soi Fon fight took me ages. I'd write a scene then reread it, hate it, delete it, rewrite it, then reread it and delete it again and again and I went about 3-4 weeks not writing a single thing due to how annoyed I was getting at not liking my own fight scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 7

Float Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee

Things didn't seem to be going well at the moment for the Ryoka. As it was three of them were currently facing down against Captains. Ichigo against the blood thirsty battle loving Kenpachi Zaraki, Nero against the cold silent assassin Soi Fon. Chad in that respect had it rather lucky as his opponent was Shunsui Kyoraku a man who rivalled Dante in his disdain for work.

Only two of the original group had managed to stay away from any Captains so far. Both Uryu and Orihime had stuck together since landing in the Seireitei and through the Quincy's careful planning and naturally cautious nature they had been able to avoid most of the Shinigami along their way.

"Uryu, what is that" the girl asked.

"Spiritual pressure" he answered. The two were currently hiding out in an alley away from a nearby group of Shinigami.

"But … it feels so … so -".

"Heavy" he finished for her. "The reiatsu in the air" he reached out as if to touch it. "I don't know who its coming from but I know this. At this current moment there are three extremely powerful people who are about to engage in a battle".

"Three?" her eyes grew wide in worry "You don't think they've found the others do you?".

"That is the logical conclusion. I can feel Kurosaki's reiatsu close to one of them, and I think I recognise Chad's near another. Though I'm not sure about who the third Soul Reaper is fighting" While he was unable to sense any familiar spiritual energy by the third Uryu suspected it may likely be Nero's as since he had met him even Uryu, someone who prided himself in his skill with sensing reiatsu had been unable to get a proper feel for the white haired teens. Something he planned on discovering the reason for once all this was done with.

"Ichigo and Chad. Oh no I hope they'll be alright".

The Quincy pushed his glasses further up his face "There's nothing we can do for them now, there on their own. All we can do is hope that they will succeed, or at the very least survive".

* * *

A light breeze swept the area carrying with it a feeling of summer warmth. Leaves and branches from a nearby tree swayed in the wind with some even falling off their branch only to be carried away in the gust. The sway of the wind and rustling of the tree was the only sound to be heard in the area.

Two figures stood in heavy silence. One male, one female, one tall, one short, one white haired, one black haired. Laughing blue eyes locked with cold grey ones. Mere seconds had passed since the girl had attacked him but it felt longer for them both with the thick intensity around them.

" … Oh hey there? Nice place you guys got going on. I'm just trying to hit up a couple of the tourists spots while I can". Those cold eyes of hers narrowed ever so slightly. "I just got here myself, still kind of new to the place I'm actually a bit lost maybe you could help me".

Soi Fon smirked back at him "Of course, I'd be happy to give you a tour of the Seireitei. We've got some lovely prison cells I'm sure you'd be delighted to see".

Nero shrugged "Well as fun as that sounds I'm afraid I can't take you up on that offer at the moment, maybe another time".

Soi Fon readied herself in her fighting stance, her hand on the grip of her sheathed sword. "You don't seem to understand Ryoka. That's a request you wont be able to turn down. By the time I'm through with you I'll have you in chains and all to myself".

Nero gave her a grin and raised his brow as he let out a whistle "Well who knew a Captain like yourself would be so kinky, maybe I will take you up on that offer after all" his eyes took note of her attractive form head to toe.

The stealth captains cheeksblushed red in both embarrassment and anger before she gritted her teeth and hardened her glare "On second thoughts maybe I'll bring you back dead instead".

Nero gripped Red Queens handle awaiting the battle "Well lets see what you Captains are capable of shall we, so far everyone one your little friends have been as challenging as a Scarecrow. So why don't you show me if your just all talk, or if you have a sting to back it up".

Soi Fon let out a small laugh at his rather ironic choice of words "Oh you have no idea". The twin braided haired woman had to admit that while annoying the intruder did at least have some sense of humour, he reminded her a little of her old long since absent master, but he was still an enemy to the Soul Society and it was her duty to ensure all those who threatened the Soul Society were taken care of, by any means necessary. The woman vanished from sight, using her Shunpo to reaper directly behind him 'I'll end this here and now' she brought her hand down to his neck with the intent to render him unconscious and paralysed when. "What?".

The Devil Hunter studied the girl before just like he'd seen Yoruichi, Ichigo and a number of other Soul Reapers do she too disappeared from his line of sight 'Shunpo? Must be, but where she gone too'. A sensation of danger ran through him as his got his answer when he felt something from behind. He used his own brand of quick speed movement, Tricker, to dash away before he attack made contact. 'Wow, she is fast'.

The stealth commander herself was shocked by her opponent. 'He got away, how? Its like he used some sort of Hoho technique. But I've never seen one that gives of blue like colour before'.

"Sorry little girl but your gonna have to try harder than that to get me" he grinned at her.

"Well then" she composed herself once more "I guess I'll just have to do better wont I".

Nero readied himself again when she vanished, she re appaers to his left and pulled out her sword which Nero managed to block with his own. His success was short lived however as as soon as he blocked her sword she landed a kick in his stomach sending him flying off behind. He thrust Red Queen into the ground using the force to bring himself to a stop. 'Damn Yoruichi wasn't kidding when she said these Captains were way above those guys I've been up against so far. And for such a small girl her kicks really pack a wallop in them that's for sure'.

"How was that. Was that better" she called over mockingly to him as if seeking his approval.

Nero spat out a some blood to the floor, it was only a tiny amount but still the fact that one single kick had been enough to get him to bleed let the Demon slayer know that this girl was not one to be taken lightly. "First pretty girl I see in this place and she already wants to kill me. Well as they say, when in Rome" he tightened his grip on Red Queen revving the throttle as flames burst out "C'mon then!".

Come she did. In a lighting fast blur the black haired girl flash stepped right over to Nero, her sword in hand. Nero blocked her attack with his own weapon, she tried the same move on him as before but this time the grandson of Sparda was prepared. He raised his knee in front to take the kick she sent at him.

But before he could retort at her for not trying anything different he felt her foot grip hold of the back of his knee. 'Huh what's she-'. Soi Fon pulled her foot back with Nero's leg in tow making him lose his balance.

Once more she brought he Zanpakuto down to the Ryoka. However Nero used his right arm to balance himself on the floor and with his left blocked her attack with his sword. Then swung his leg up aiming a kick at her. But the girl twirled in the air avoiding his attack and then used his leg like a diving board to jump away making some distance between herself and him.

"I've got to say your better than I though you'd be for a Ryoka" the Captain began "That attack is usually enough to take out even most of my own squad members".

Nero wiped some dust off his blue coat "That's about the only nice thing any of you people have said to me so far, keep going and you'll make me blush".

Soi Fon let out a humph "Careful. I only meant the lower members of my squad, even my wast of space Lieutenant could keep up with you at this rate, and before you say anything that by no means is a compliment".

"Well aren't you a cold one" Nero mocked. "Maybe you just need someone to warm you up" he said with a suggestive tone.

Her grey eyes narrowed at his comment "Not long from now that smile will be wiped off your face and I'll have you under my custody or in a grave".

The white haired teen rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah. I'd like to see you try".

"Oh you will. If your eyes can even keep up that is" she said "Like it or not your not getting away".

* * *

"That's bad news. Sosuke was …" the man pinched his straw hat atop his head "Very well I suppose we should go and pay our respects". Shunsui Kyoraku after just being informed of his fellow captains death turned to walk away.

Lieutenant Nanao Ise made to follow her captain "Yes sir". She came to a halt, gazing upon the fallen intruder her captain had just dealt with. A tall, muscular fellow with light brown skin and some kind of odd armour on his right arm. Despite knowing that this Ryoka along with his allies were technically criminals and were disrupting the Seireitei and that they may very well have had a hand in Aizen's murder. She couldn't help but feel pity and guilt at the thought of leaving the young man to die on the cold floor alone like an unwanted animal. "Captain maybe we should-".

"Don't worry Nanao, someone's already on there way for the boy" he reassured her which she gave a nod too. "Surely you don't think me so cruel that you even needed to ask did you. Why my dear sweet Nanao I'm hurt you would even think such a thing" he held his hand over his heart as if he was in true pain over her words.

The Lieutenant gritted her teeth at the man's immature actions "Captain could you take things seriously for one second for once, Captain Aizen is dead and these Ryoka may have played a role in it-".

"Which is why we'll be keeping them alive so that we can question them on such things" Shunsui said in a rare serious tone "Until we can figure things out we don't know who is or isn't responsible so we can't go jumping to conclusions just yet".

"Understood Captain I'll see to it that the 4th Division-" a sudden wave of power came out of nowhere caught her attention. "C … Captain what is that".

Shunsui turned to look towards the Senzaikyu allowing a small smile cross his face "Seems Captain Zaraki is having some fun" he turned to look to another area of the Seireitei "Can't say the same for Captain Soi Fon though, then again she probably forgot how to even spell fun in the last century".

* * *

Ganju and Hanataro had managed to finally make it to the very cell that was holding Rukia. Once the door had been opened Ganju's eyes landed on the lone female in the cell. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of her. That same shoulder length black hair, the same purple eyes. It was her, no doubt about it. The woman he had been helping rescue was none other than the every same Soul Reaper who had murdered his brother years prior.

"Are you Ichigo's friends" she asked "How do you know me?".

* * *

Their two swords clashed sending sparks along the blades where they had impacted one another. The hybrid slashed his weapon at the Captain who managed to block all his attacks. Nero reached out with his Devil Bringer to pull her leg causing her to fall to the floor. Before she could get back up he brought his sword down upon her lithe body in several heavy blows. She managed to use her own Zanpakuto to protect herself from the assault but had to put some strength into her blade to keep it up due to the sheer power behind his swings.

Soi Fon seizing her chance back flipped out the way and kicked the Ryoka in the jaw. "That was a dirty move" she commented.

"Well" he wiped his mouth with his sleeve "Never been known for playing by the rules".

Nero dashed towards his opponent and in one move he arched his Red Queen back as he lunged preparing his High Roller move "Be gone!". Soi Fon seeing it stopped the attack though was thrust into the air from its power, Nero too leapt into the sky and the two began a dance of metal and steel in mid air.

The white haired teen readied himself as he used Calibur but the raven haired woman was able to either dodge or block all his attacks.

'He's good' she thought as the Ryoka met her blade 'Too good to be some lowly street thug from the Rukongai. He's had training'. As much of a stickler for the rules as she was the leader of the Onmitsukido couldn't help at time when her curiosity in battle would take over. 'If I used my Shikai or Shunko I could end this here and now. But this one has my interest. I'll see what he's capable of first'.

'Damn it' the snow haired teen cursed 'None of my attacks have gotten through her defences yet. I have to do something quick before any of her allies shows up, the others are counting on me and there no way I'm gonna let some pint sized emo beat me'.

"Have you reconsidered surrendering" she asked him to which she scoffed. "Well it just seems to me that if this is the best you can do then the only option left for you is to give up".

'This girl almost reminds me of Lady', "I've only just warmed up".

A look of cold joy came over her "Good".

Once more the two began their clash. All over the area clouds of dust and debris blanketed the place. The two stayed at a stalemate the whole time.

'Alright time to kick this up a notch'. Nero garnered some distance as he readied his surprise. He used Trickster Style to dash head first at the woman, neon blue light left behind in his trail. As he got close to her the demonic hybrid put his strength behind another attack. Only this time just as his sword was about to make contact with hers he revved the handle of his blade smothering his weapon in flames as he used his Ex Streak, once Red Queen hit the woman's Zanpakuto it generates a huge explosion which launched the petite assassin several yards away. Her landing made worse as she crashed into a tree.

"Taking me seriously now?" he mockingly called out to her. She in turn gave her usual response.

'Shit' Nero cursed as he barely managed to dash away from having his head cut off. He raised Red Queen to block another attack from the woman who was merely a few inches from his face. He used the exceed system to spray flames from his sword, the flames weren't large or powerful enough to burn the woman but it did cause her to leap back to avoid them now fully aware of the dangers his sword faced.

"Your sword really is rather impressive Ryoka. It may not be on the level of a Zanpakuto but I wont deny it at least does the job. I'm sure Squad 12 would have a field day examining it" Soi Fon told.

"Well at least you can tell style when you see it, though based on those ridiculous rings in your hair you wouldn't think you could" he was rewarded with yet another glare. "And by the way my names not Ryoka, its Nero".

"Nero" she tested the words on her tongue. "Rather odd name, I'm guessing your not from around here".

"You have no idea".

"Since you let me know your name I suppose its only courteous I do the same. I am Soi Fon, Captain of the 2nd Division and the leader of the Omnitsukido".

"I appreciate the curtsy but I already knew that".

That caught her attention "Oh, and how is that?". Had the Ryoka done some reconnaissance of the 13 Divisions before coming here, or had one of her own men he had defeated squealed at spilled all sorts of information to him. If that was the case then who ever did so would no how cowardice was treated by the stealth force.

"Lets just say a certain kitty cat told me".

Those grey eyes of hers widened just a little 'Cat? He couldn't possibly mean …? No it couldn't be. He can't possible mean_ her_'.

"Speaking of cats, it seems ones got your tongue, or are you just giving me the silent treatment".

Soi Fon was pulled out of her thoughts by him 'Get a hold of yourself, he's obviously trying to get in your head, well that wont work' she told herself. "You can certainly hold your own with that sword of yours so". She re sheathed her Zanpakuto and threw off her white haori to the side "So lets see how you deal with someone who doesn't use one".

Nero watched as she removed her white coat revealing her clothing underneath which for some reason gave a view of her bare thighs, back and parts of the side of her chest, Nero couldn't help but think whoever designed her uniform had a thing for side boobs. 'What's she doing now'. In an instant she vanished from his view, before he could do anything a jolt of pain ran through his back as he was sent flying forward. 'Ahh, shit that hurt'.

Soi Fon watched as the Ryoka picked himself off the floor "Please don't tell me you couldn't even keep up with that. I was expecting better from you, guess your all just talk".

'Well its safe to say she's faster than any demon I've ever seen before and for such a small girl she sure as hell packs a punch'. As he turned to look at her she was gone, then he felt something to the side of him, he swung Red Queen at the woman but she jumped atop the blade and balanced on it with her hands. Then brought her leg down on the side of his face kicking him away.

Nero griped his face in his hand, realigning his fractured jaw 'That kick would of likely killed any normal Demon' thankfully Nero was no normal Demon, or rather part Demon, though her kick did still hurt. 'Alright next time I see Yoruichi I'm defiantly asking her about this girl. The way she moves, fights and her speed. There's just to much they have in common for it to be a coincidence. Though unlike Yoruichi I don't think this girl would have a problem with killing me'.

The devil hunter raised himself up, turning towards the captain. 'If she fights like Yoruichi, guess I'll have to fight like I did against her'. Just like his battle against the violet haired woman Nero knew he would be at a disadvantage with his sword and so impaled it into the ground as he stretched out his arms and got into a fighting stance.

Soi Fon took note of his actions "Its smart of you to drop your sword. But if you think you can beat me in Hakuda your mistaken".

"Well I guess we'll see now wont we".

With that the two sped towards one another. Soi Fon using her shunpo and Nero his Tricker dash. Once they were both in arms reach their fists met the other causing a large explosion of blue and yellow energy as a cloud of smoke and ash filled the area.

* * *

"Hrmm. Interesting".

Deep within a large dark room, dozens upon dozens of bloody and militated corpses littered the area, the current occupants clearly showing no desire to give their victims dignity in death.

"What is?" another man spoke up in wondering.

"These Ryoka. At first I believed they would be little more than convenient distractions but it seems there proving far more useful to our plans after all".

"Oh how so?".

"The power they possess. Or at least the power two of them possess is far greater than I had originally anticipated. One of them has already defeated Captain Zaraki in combat and the other is in the middle of battling Captain Soi Fon".

"Well I suppose we should thank them, with any luck they'll take out more Captains making our job much easier" he joked.

"Indeed. Perhaps we could even use them ourselves and have them join us. If not, well they'll fall just like the rest of Soul Society" the man reached up and moved his glasses "Either way the only thing we can do now is wait and see what fate awaits them".

* * *

This woman was no joke. It was only now that Nero finally saw what all the fuss was about over the power that both Urahara and Yoruichi had told him Captains had. While Soi Fon was good with a sword Nero had to admit she was a master at hand to hand. After she had taken a nasty hit from him she had become much more aggressive, moving from mostly being on the defensive to the offensive. In the short exchange they had the devil hunter had gotten a decent sense of the girls power. Physically she was far stronger than one would expect from such a small petite girl but when it came to strength Nero knew that he out did her there.

But the strength of her strikes wasn't what made her deadly. No it was the speed at which they came. She was above and beyond the likes of the Blitz and even Nero himself was having trouble keeping up with her. For every three attacks of hers he blocked one would inevitably land on him. And while Nero admittedly wasn't going all out he could tell that this Soi Fon too was holding back. Be it out of concern, under estimating him or that she simply wanted to see just how far he could go before he reached his limit he didn't know and frankly didn't care..

'I could just go Devil Trigger. It would likely catch her off guard and combined with its boost in power just might give me the edge. But if I did that the I'd have to either kill or risk having her reveal to everyone else here that I'm not exactly Human. And who knows just how much power she herself really has and what tricks she's keeping up her sleeves, she might even be able to handle my DT'.

Nero wasn't the only one surprised at their opponents power. Soi Fon herself was taken aback at the teens abilities. In all Soul Society she could practically count on two hand those who could last longer than a single minute against her in hand to hand, it seemed now she needed to add another to that list. No doubt in her mind the white haired Ryoka was above the level she thought, he was easily above her own fat slob a Lieutenant but then again given how useless Omaeda was it was hard for her to think of who was below him.

While she noted that she was superior to him in speed she had to admit the guy had strength. Due to her incredible speed and reflexes only a handful of his blows had landed on her but when they did she sure as hell felt them.

But the thing that caught her attention the most was his spiritual power and pressure, or rather the lack there of. At first she thought him to have so little to be the reason but given how powerful he was that couldn't be it. He could be hiding its true amount but still he would have been giving a decent amount off in their fight. But during the battle she could sense any reiatsu coming off him. But this just peaked her interest even more now.

Nero saw her shunpo away before he rolled to the side to avoid her attack. Reaching up he grabbed her foot aiming to slam her into the ground, however just as she was a few inches from making impact on the ground she used her free foot to kick him in the wrist freeing her from his grip. She put her arms on the ground to balance herself in a hand stand then flipped in the air and griped her legs around Nero's neck spinning him around before throwing him away.

Nero managed to soften his landing by gambolling out of the attack. She came at him again but he was ready. This time as her fist came at him instead of blocking it he grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip along with her other hand as well. Now unable to use her hands she used both her legs to kick him in the chest. While it hurt it wasn't enough to get him to let go. No wanting his turn to get a hit in the devil hunter pulled his arms back which brought the Soul Reaper towards him, then as their faces were about to touch Nero headbutted her in the face and let go of her wrists sending her falling back from the force of his attack.

"You know" the raven haired girl said as she wiped the blood now coming from her nose "You're really starting to piss me off". She flash stepped over to him launching a flurry of jabs.

The white haired teen did his best blocking as many of her attacks as he could but given her speed it was impossible, though he did managed to block enough that a faint blue glow began to coat him.

'What is this' she thought 'Every time he blocks one of my attacks there's some weird blue light. That didn't happen before. I wonder what he's-' "Garrh!".

The blast of power when the hunter released the energy he had built up from absorbing her attacks sent he crashing into a wall and thought the other side. 'Seems Royal Guard may be my only way to fight this girl, but still with how fast she is I can only block a certain amount of her attacks' he coughed and spat up some blood as if to prove his own point.

'What form of power is this' she lifted herself up off the ground 'In all my years as a member of the Court Guards and Onmitsukido I've never seen anyone fight like this'. There was something off about the Ryoka. The way he moved, the way he fought and that odd aurora emitting off of him. I felt so new yet so familiar, she just couldn't think of where she'd felt it before. 'It feels like … like' an image of two large skeletal doors came to mind 'What? No. That can't be right. It feels like-'.

"Sleeping on the job" a solid uppercut to her jaw sent the dazed girl across the area. "Some people say a man should hit a woman, but two of my friends back home say that's just cause men are two scared to be beat by one. Besides I think you can handle it".

"Tch" Soi Fon gritted her teeth in anger mostly at herself for allowing herself to become so distracted in battle like that. "If that's as hard as you can hit I might not bother blocking your punches at all".

"Tough talk for someone with blood on their lip" the black haired Captain seemed to catch on to what he meant when a trickle of blood leaked from her left lower lip.

Frustration over took the Hakuda master as she sped towards him. Their fists and feet landed blows on the other as they fell punch after kick. Though Nero was able to land far less attacks on his opponent than she on him.

As useful as Royalgaurd was, especially in hand to hand, it did have its flaws. It required precise timing and concentration to wield and a portion of the users own demonic energy had to be channelled to power it as well. Meaning it couldn't be used indefinitely and if he was too early or late in trying to absorb the energy from an attack it would leave him wide open and defenceless from it, having to take the full brunt head on. As Dante always said it was a high risk high reward fighting style, one not to be taken lightly but one not to be relied upon all the time like a crutch.

Against someone as fast as this female Shinigami it meant that Nero was forced to take nearly half of her attacks head on as her speed meant that he couldn't block all her assaults in time. 'Wouldn't be so bad if her she hit like she looks. But for someone with arms like noodles this bitch hits harder than Trish'. Nero was sure if not for his healing factor he would have several broken bones by now and covered in bruised head to toe, if not dead. 'I ca0'nt keep this up forever'.

The young devil hunter was able to land a double kick into the stomach of the woman as he released the built up Royalguard energy knocking the wind out of her and generating a large explosion further harming the girl.

Soi Fon coughed and spat out some more blood and spit 'That'll leave a mark', wiping the stains off she prepared to counter attack the Ryoka. However the dust and smoke from the explosion hid him from her view. 'Where'd he go. Is he hiding' she felt a presence 'There he is, now I've got-', "Gaargh!".

Using the smoke to his advantage to cover his attack Nero released his spectral Devil Bringer arm forward and grabbed the Captain in its palm.

"Grgh" the grey eyed assassin tried with all her strength to break free from the ghostly appendage but its hold on her was much to strong for her. "What the hell is this?". She could do nothing as the blue transparent arm raised her higher and higher into the air. She got so high she swore she was even above the highest peak of the Senzeikyu.

Once far enough in range Nero pulled himself into the sky by retracting his Devil Bringer like a grapple until he came face to face with the Captain. "Going down!". The devil slayer once more extended his spectral arm this time towards the ground at an incredible speed. It was the same move he'd used on Yoruichi a few weeks back during their spar, however she had been left unscathed from the ordeal though admittedly he was using more power and strength this time around he still decided to take it even further.

He wiped out his trusty revolver, pouring his own demonic energy into his gun he released a charged shot from Blue Rose at the Captain.

'Damn, I can't get free' seeing the ground getting closer and closer Soi Fon braced herself for impact when in the sky she saw "What the hell". Coming towards her was a bolt of blue energy similar to the colour the Ryoka had around him when he used those strange techniques. Now stuck between a rock and a hard place or more accurately the ground and a beam of energy the assassin captain knew their was little she could do.

*Bang*

Waves of dust, ash and smoke swept across several blocks, the once elegantly crafted paved stone floor was now shattered and cracked beyond repair. "Think I may have over done it" Nero shrugged as he landed.

In the centre of the crater was silence. "Huh, guess that's that then. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted but now back to busine-". The floor and buildings began to shake and rumble. Yellow light illuminated from the smoke. A faint showy figure could barley be made out. "Oh come on seriously, you just don't know when to stop do you?". Upon closer inspection it looked to Nero as if where her eyes should be they were glowing red 'Think I might have made her mad'.

"That's it" Soi Fon spoke in a harsh tone as she glared daggers at him "Its time to take the kid gloves off". She pulled out her Zanpakuto once more when it began to glow, the sword then vanished and in its place was a what looked like a black and gold gauntlet which covered her right wrist. Attached by a chain on her middle finger what seemed to be a knife type object which resembled a bug like stinger. "Sting all Enemies to Death. Suzumebachi".

'What the hell is that thing, and where did her sword go?'.

"You should feel honoured Nero. You are one of few opponents worthy enough to have seen my Zanpakuto's true form. Though like the others before you wont live long enough to tell anyone about it".

* * *

If it was any cancellation to Nero to know that he wasn't the only one in a bit of a pickle, which was putting it lightly, then the turn of events on the group of rag tags might of seemed like fate now turned the tables on them.

Chad was down for the count, as was Ichigo though at the very least he did manage to take down one captain. Nero was having his own troubles, while Ganju and Hanataro found themselves cornered by none other than the brother of the very girl they were rescuing. Only Uryu and Orihime still had luck on their side, but how long that would last for they would soon find out.

For the first time since arriving in Soul Society it seemed that this rescue mission might not only fail but most if not all of the rescuing team may find themselves joining Rukia in death.

* * *

'Talk about being in the hornets nest' the snow haired teen ducked under a jab meant for his neck. He dashed back to get some distance between himself and the pint sized ninja only for her to vanish and reappear in the blink of an eye right beside him. 'God damn she's even faster now'. The golden bladed gauntlet almost impaled him but he just barely managed to block it with Red Queen, that however did little to stop the force of the blow from sending him crashing into a nearby building.

He pushed some of the rubble from his hair and clothes 'This shit just got even more intense. Was she holding back this whole time or did her powers increase when she made her sword transform into that gauntlet. Can all Soul Reapers do that, maybe I should have l let Yoruichi and Urahara give me the full crash course into Shinigami powers after all'.

Picking himself up from the floor he stared ahead to see the grey eyed girl staring at him like a predator to its prey. "Alright I'll admit it your a lot stronger than I thought for someone who likes like their in 9th grade. But if you think some little bladed glove from Mr T's reject collection will be enough to beat the I'm offended".

Her expression never changed save for the slight lift in her brow, evidentially she didn't seem to understand his joke, once he was finished she did let out the smallest of smirks. "For someone so out of their depths out sure are confident, whether that's just pride or foolishness I don't know. I'll give it to you that you've survived far longer than I thought you would, you even managed to dodge my attacks from my Zanpakuto". Her smile faded, replaced by cold neutrality "But the only reason for that is because I was feeding my curiosity about you Ryoka. But as far as I can see there's no further need for that, so unfortunately the only thing left got you to do now is die. Lets see which ends first shall we, your arrogance or your life".

She charged at him in speed he could barely react to but just had enough time move out the way of her attack, Nero raised his blade above bringing down onto the captain intent on taking her out though not killing her. Instead however his blade went right through the woman as if she was a ghost "What the" he exclaimed as the image of his opponent faded away.

"All talk after all" the voice rang out from the side of him. Nero turned his gaze to see Soi Fon, with her speed it was impossible for the Devil Hunter to block her attack which came in the form of her golden spiked gauntlet jabbing him in the side. And by jab I mean jab.

'Can't believe I fell for that after image technique Yoruichi told me about. Should of expected someone like a Captain could do that' he scolded himself for his screw up. He gained some distance between her and put his hand to his side where she had nicked him with her weapon 'Doesn't hurt and there's no blood so no entry wound. What exactly was the point of that attack, was it just to scare me'. "For an assassin seems someone forgot to teach you that your supposed to stab people with weapons".

A look of amusement crossed her face "Why don't you take a look and see for yourself".

Nero did as she said and turned his sights to his left side where she had hit him only to see "What the". On his coat just above his waist line there was what looked like a black butterfly now printed onto his blue overcoat. "Great I hope you know your gonna have to pay for the cleaning bill, this coat was expensive".

"Why don't you take it off and look further" Soi Fon suggested.

"If this is your way of trying to get a free show then your going to have to pay for that" the white haired man moved his coat to the side. Confusion ran throughout him as there on his red hoodie was the very same butterfly 'Huh'. He checked underneath and found the same mark on his shirt and even his skin. "Oh great now I look like some slutty college girl. So what your weapon gives people tramp stamps is that it".

Soi Fon raised her Zanpakuto in view of the Ryoka "Suzumebachi, the Hornet. My Zanpakuto. It possesses a very special and one of a kind Shikai. Once contact is made it leaves a mark, Homonka, after that all I need to do is hit that same spot for a second time and then Nigeki Kessatsu".

'Nigeki Kess-' "So what all you have to do is hit someone twice in the same spot and they-".

"Die" she finished for him.

"And people say Mercy needs nerfing". If what she was saying was true then what Urahara and Yoruichi had told him about Zanpakuto's having special abilities was putting it lightly. 'A weapon that can kill someone in just two hits combined with her speed, Yoruichi's really going to get it from when I see her next for not giving me the heads up on this one, if I see her again that is'. This caused a thought to pass him 'Can her weapon actually kill me, no Demons have ever been in this world so she's never used it on them to know. If I can survive a bullet to the head then I may be able to survive her weapon. Then again I'd rather not find out if I can help it'.

"Still wish to continue" she said snarkily "Or have you given up".

Nero scoffed at her "Can see why you have your Queen Bee attitude now" she seemed irked at the names he called her. "But I'm not one for giving up".

The raven haired Captain smiled "Good". Vanishing from sight she appeared behind the hunter who just barely managed to roll out the way. 'He's not using his full power that's obvious, though why I can't tell. If I used my full power I could end the fight before he even knew it, but I want to see what he's fully capable of before that. How much more do I have to prod to see it'.

'Damn this bitch is fast' to Nero this fight had now become akin to whack a mole. She would disappear and reappear close by him, he would barely dodge her and before he could even retaliate she would disappear all over again.

Shunpoing towards him Soi Fon punched him in the cheek. Without warning the Ryoka used their close proximity to wrap his legs around her waist a move she herself was fond of using. Hoping to use this against him she aimed her Zanpakuto with the intent of marking his face when "What". To her shock the teen was able to move his head in time to dodge her attack and used his teeth to bite down on her hornet blade locking it in place 'Great now I've got his saliva on my Zanpakuto'. With his gloved hand he landed a fist in her face.

She watched as he pulled out that revolver of his which began to glow blue 'Not this again, I can't take a hit like that this close'. As he pulled the trigger she counter attacked with her free hand "Bakudo #39 Enkosen" a spinning yellow disk appeared in front of her which blocked the attack, the force of which caused the two of them to go flying in opposite directions. 'Now where's he gone to again'.

"Grharrgh" Nero yelled out as he used his spectral Devil Bringer to pick up a large stone pillar and threw it at the girl. Who to her credit did a spinning kick at the object sending it right back towards Nero he pulled out Blue Rose and blasted the rock to pieces.

To anyone watching all it would seem like was an empty courtyard in which the wind seemed to be fighting as the two opponents battled at speeds which only those of Captain level could utilise. To Soi Fon it was nothing but she had to admit for a Ryoka to be able to with stand her was an achievement even she admired. Though that wouldn't stop her from doing her duty and killing him for his crimes but still, he would have her respect despite his insistence on running his mouth.

During their duel Nero saw his opportunity. The 5 foot speed queen seemed to slip up coming leaving her self wide open with no time to block. Nero flipped himself around and brought his fist towards her face. However his fist went right through her as if she were a ghost "Huh".

"What a fool" her voice rang out behind him.

'That after image again, not this time' he pulled out Blue Rose and blasted away behind himself to get her before she used her stinger again. Only for his bullets to go right through her once more 'Oh come on'.

"Looking for me?" this time she appeared mere inches from his face and lightly jabbed him on the front chest. "And that's two".

'Shit' Nero looked down to see another butterfly on his chest. 'Girls making me look an ammeter, if Dante saw this he'd never let me live it down'.

"What's the saying. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice … and well" she looked down to the two marks on his body and smirked.

"For a little Honey Bee you sure do pack a sting I'll give you that. But everyone knows what happens when a bee sting twice".

"Arrogance doesn't suit someone who is only alive because I'm choosing not to kill you. And don't call me that" she said back.

"Why don't you make me, unless buzzing is all your good for Little Bee".

'Oh this guy is really pissing me off, he's getting as close to Omeada on my list' she burst towards him once more but was intercepted as Nero managed to dodge her attack and using the initiative her grabbed her by the wrist so she was unable to use her Zanpakuto, a move which caught her by surprise "What the".

"Slam dunk" she heard him call out. Nero threw her over his head still keeping his grip on her wrist and slammed her with force into the ground shattering the cobblestone beneath her and sending dust around. "Grrngh" she gritted her teeth.

The snow haired delinquent did the same to her again and again. He wasn't sure how much she could take and didn't want to kill her but she seemed to be taking it fine. All the while she fought back, she sent kick after kick at him, each one hurt like hell but he managed to withstand it as he kept up his assault.

The stealth leader had enough of this humiliation however and once he raised her up in the air again she took her chance. She swung her legs down around his left arm which held hers and twisted in an 180 degree angle. The Ryoka's grip faulted allowing her to break free, though not before sending another kick to his head for it.

"That actually hurt" Nero said as he held his lift wrist close before shaking off the injury. 'What's she doing now?'. Nero watched as the Soul Reaper opened a flat palm in which a small ball of yellow energy began to generate. She motioned her hand and drew what looked like an upside down triangle in the air made of solidified yellow energy. 'The hells that'.

"Bakudo #30 Shitotsu Sansen" with those words the three angles of the triangle glowed brighter than the rest and launched out three solid pillars of light which caught the Ryoka off guard and pinned him up against the wall emobalizing him.

"What the shit" Nero tried to struggle but the pillars on his arms and chest didn't seem to give. "What's say you let me down and we go for round 3?" he smirked in hopes to appeal to her battle loving side.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at the man "No".

"No? And here I though we were having fun".

"The only reason this has gone on as long as it has is because I was curious about your power, what your limits were and where it came from. But I've seen enough now and I have a duty as a Captain of the Gotei 13 which must be fore filled".

"Man I have the worst luck with women" he shook his head "And here I though we could be friends".

"I don't have friends".

"Well that's just sad" he noted sarcastically. "A cute little honey bee like yourself shouldn't be all alone, maybe if you took that stick out from your ass you might have a chance". Unknowingly Nero was fuelling the fire of her rage from his insults. "But it so happens that I do, well sort of and I really need to get back to them so if you don't mind I'll be -"

"Shut up". 'No one may call me that. The only one who ever did was her. And she left me. She left _me. _Alone. And she will pay when her time comes like all traitors to Soul Society will. Like the Ryoka will'.

Nero finally seemed to take note of her anger though was perplexed as to where it suddenly came from but knew it was a bad omen. 'Oh shit I think I must have really pissed her off. This doesn't look good'.

"Damn you Ryoka. Damn her".

'Her?' the demon hunter thought.

Raising her Zanpakuto in front of her she pointed it towards him the noise of the golden chain jangling away. "This it Ryoka, you'll get to meet your friends soon enough I promise you that. I would say its been nice meeting you but I'd be lieing. Goodbye Ryoka".

'She's actually going in for the kill now' he though, he struggled against his bonds but remained in place. 'Screw it I don't think I can hold back now'.

Soi Fon used her speed to flash step herself forward so fast that she didn't even notice that Nero's eyes changed to red. She got within touching distance of him and brought her Zanpakuto down onto his chest for the second blow to end it for good when.

*Bang*

"What?" the both called out in unison.

Several small grenade like weapons surrounded them both and released a thick heavy tear gas, blinding the two fighters.

"What is. Is this your doing Ryoka? You coward fight *Cough* me like a man" Soi Fon's eyes burned from the gas which began to fill up her lungs as well.

Nero tried to reply but a wave of pain shot through his entire body as if being bitten by thousands of fire ants, the pain was so intense his eyes began to water, words were unable to escape his throut. Suddenly the Kido holding him in place was broke and he fell to the floor, before he could get up he felt something grab him by the back of his hood.

Suddenly the world around him became a blur, as if the world was moving 1 frame per second, his eyes, ears and head all tensed at the speed of which he was moving he felt akin to an astronaut in G Force. He caught blurted glimpses of alleys, empty streets, rooftops and more but was going at such speed his eyes didn't have time to get a proper view of what was passing him by. Thankfully that sensation stopped after what felt like minute's but in truth was likely a few seconds if that, however his landing could have been softer though it seemed his rescuer didn't care about that part.

"What the hell were you thinking!".

Nero knew the voice it was the person he'd spent most of his time being here. "What is it with people pulling on my coat, this cost a lot of money you know" he manged to say despite the pain still lingering in his chest. This didn't go down to well with his rescuer who grabbed him by the collar slamming him into the wall.

"Kisuke and I told you to under no circumstance fight any Captain" Yoruichi's golden eyes became an enraged glare "Why is it that not one but now two of you in the space of a few hours have deliberately gone against that. To prove your pride. Are you both truly that shallow you'd put your own and others lives on the line just for that".

"Its not like that" Nero glared back and he pushed her hand off his coat which she didn't resist "I didn't go looking for a fight. I was trying to do what we came here for and get the Kuchiki girl but that little bitch-".

"Soi Fon" the dark skinned woman corrected.

"She found me. In case you didn't notice she's faster than me so running away was out of the question" not as if Nero would have actually ran away that is even if he could.

Yoruichi let out a deep breath and seemed to relax as she ran her hand through her hair "I guess your right, I'm sorry. Its just, things have been a little … tense". While she didn't say anything Nero could still tell something was off 'Oh my sweet Soi Fon, after all these years'.

"Yeah I can imagine" in all honest Nero was a little pissed at how she had taken him out the fight. Thinking him so weak he needed saving, and if there was one thing that pissed him off it was people thinking him weak, useless, a dead weight. But he could tell that Yoruichi was understandably in a bad situation and so chose not to comment on it and instead give her gratitude even if he didn't fully mean it "Well thanks anyway" he took a breathe to calm his frustration.

"No problem".

"I mean its not like I needed your help or anything anyway but still" he said half joking half serious.

"Oh is that so" that iconic Cheshire cat smile returned to her "Because from what I saw it looked like she was about to take you down for good and you could barely keep up". Nero merely shrugged "Well regardless I have to say for you to have gone toe to toe with Soi Fon for as long as you did is impressive".

"Speaking of I think you left out a few key details about her like her Shikai for one".

A look of guilt fell on her "Yeah I can see you had a run in with in" she indicated to the butterfly mark on his side.

"That's putting it lightly she …".

"… What's wrong" the Shihoin lady asked.

"Oh nothing not important" only now had he noticed something off. The butterfly mark on his side was still there but the one from his chest was gone. 'Strange I swore it was there in the fight, maybe it has a timer or something for how long it can last. But whys the first one she put on me still there? That pain in my chest when the smoke hit, was that her shikhai, or the smoke'. "How did you find me anyway I though you went after the ginger kid".

"I did. Ichigo's fine, well a little worse for wear but alive so he can't complain. I was with him when I felt the reiatsu coming from Soi Fon, I knew she was in battle and guessed they'd only be one person dumb enough to fight her, turns out I was right" Yoruichi remarked.

"So what now then?".

"Now you will come with me to where Ichigo is. There's a cave not to far from here".

"What about the others? The Kuchiki girl"

"They'll be fine for now but as for you your inability to sense spiritual pressure is a far greater hindrance than I first thought. Had I been just a second later than I was Soi Fon may very well of killed you. So for now you'll be staying with Ichigo and myself".

"Great" he responded in false excitement as he rolled his eyes.

"Cheer up. You know most guys your age would be happy to spend their time with a young beautiful woman" Yoruichi wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Well when you find one let me know" that earned him a punch to the cheek.

* * *

"I really must insist Captain. The extent of your injuries are yet to be verified" a kindly voice told her.

"I appreciate the concern but it isn't necessary. Just have my men and the others taken to your barracks for treatment" she told the member of the 4th Division tasked with healing her.

"And yourself?".

"I'm fine. I've had injuries far worse than this" she had several scruff marks and some bruises, maybe a fractured bone or two but nothing to troublesome for her. Soi Fon began to leave the area now filled with members of the 4th Division taking the injured Shinigami to their barracks for treatment. The pain she felt on the outside was nothing to the anger she felt within. 'That damn Ryoka made a fool of me. Next time I find him I wont go easy on him again'. As if her day couldn't get any worse an all to familiar voice erupted behind her.

"Captain! Captain!".

"Oh great not you".

The large man towered over his superior in height and in width. "Captain I" he paused as he gasped for air "Sorry I've ran all over the place looking for you".

"Honestly Omaeda can you be any more pathetic".

"Aw come on Captain I came all this way to see if you were alright".

"Well you have and I am so you can go now".

"I heard what happened how that Ryoka beat you-" the air got ice cold around him as his knees nearly gave out at the sight of his Captains ferocious eyes "I mean got away, yeah ran away from you like a coward. Because there's no way he had the balls to take on the likes of you am I right?".

Giving him an uninterested look she merely mumbled "Whatever" before turning back.

"W … wait" the large bellied man called back, he soon became panicked when his Captain glared back to him making him sweat even more. "I … Well. What exactly happened. There's no way a Ryoka could get one over on someone like you right. I mean did you let him get away or what?".

"Are you questioning on whether or not I would intentionally allow a wanted criminal to remain free within the Seireitei" her tone rose ever so slightly it was barely noticeable but still had the effect on instilling her slob of a right hand man with fear. "That I would purposely go against orders given to us by both Central 46 and the Captain Commander himself".

Omeada paced backwards waving his hands in the air and shaking his head "What! No. No. No. Never. Of course not Captain".

"Good. The we shall speak of this no more. I have a report to write and criminals to hunt. And you have your job to do as well" a report in which she would have to detail how a Ryoka escaped her, a report she was in no way looking forward to write.

"Yes, yes of course. Its just that … well I just can't believe a Ryoka was able to get away from you of all people. Let alone live to tell the tale".

"He shouldn't live" she muttered under her breathe to herself.

"Huh. You say something Captain".

"I said get back to work you lazy slob before I remind you what I do to those who sleep on the job in my Squad".

"Eeeq" he squirmed "Yes ma'am. Right away. You can count on me" with that he left her in peace to go to the members of the 4th Division regarding the state of his and the other Soul Reapers.

Soi Fon went back to her business but couldn't help but think on her Lieutenants words and just how correct they may be. "Live to tell the tale" she repeated to herself. 'Yes he would live. He did live. But that in of itself was something that rattled the mind of the normally well balanced woman'.

She passed on by ignoring the looks and words of the other Shinigami present. What the were saying didn't matter to her, her mind was focused solely on one thing. The Ryoka. Specifically the moment the just before smoke that brought an end to their fight came 'I hit him. I know I did. I felt it. Suzumebachi landed its seconded hit right on his chest. I'm sure of it. So how is he still alive'.

"I don't know who or what you are Nero but I swear" she clenched her fist as she gazed towards the peak of the hill at the centre of the Seiretei. "When we meet again I wont hold back. By my blade you shall fall like all those who threaten the Soul Society".

* * *

"Well here we are" the ebony skinned woman proclaimed "Home sweet home". She releaser her hold on her white haired companion who fell to the ground.

"You know" Nero groaned annoyed "When you said you'd take me to your little hideout I didn't imagine you'd be carrying me like a freaking baby". He wasn't sure how much more humiliation he could take in this place, the only saving grace being that neither Dane, Trish or Lady were here so see it.

Yoruichi smirked back at him "Your words not mine" she said ignoring his furrowed brow. "Besides I only have the one" referring to that oddly shaped bird like skull device she used to fly them high up the cliff face. "Well then come on in Ichigo's already inside. He should be waking up any minute now".

"Oh great just the news I wanted" the hunter mumbled under his breathe. As the two entered Nero used the time to take a look around. It was a rather humble abode, sparsely furnished and what little furniture there was had large quantities of dust and cob webs on them indicating it had been a very long time since this room had last been used.

There in the middle of the room was none other than the orange haired teen, unconscious, bandaged and layered in a blanket. "He's lucky to be alive. He took quit the beating from Captain Zaraki. If I hadn't gotten to him in time he may have very well bled out".

"No kidding" Nero moved to the side as he rested Red Queen, which Yoruichi had also grabbed along with him, against the wall.

"Yeah" the violet haired woman turned her gaze to him as her tone shifted with a hint of accusation. "The again you too took a lot of hits from Soi Fon and yet you seem strangely unaffected by them. Not even a mark on you". She seemed to hit something as Nero stiffened but remained silent. "Well we can't discuss that later, for now we need to focus on helping Ichigo".

Nero went back to checking his sword for any damage when in the reflection of its surface he saw something out of place behind him close to Ichigo. "Huh" he walked towards what looked like a bone white face mask with some painting marked on it "What's that".

"Leave it".

Nero was taken off guard by the commanding voice of the normally laid back woman "Sorry I was just-".

"No" Yoruichi softened her tone "Its alright. Truth be told I'm not one hundred percent sure what it is either, though I do have an idea. An idea I hope is wrong. But that concerns only Ichigo for now, so I'll discuss it with him first".

The two entered an awkward silence which was brought to a halt when the slow grumbling of the ginger teen could be heard as he began to stir. "Well looks like sleeping beauty's waking up" the demon slayer remarked.

"Good. Its about time" Yoruichi turned to Nero and spoke "Hey if you don't mind I don't want to overwhelm him with everything all at once and I need to talk to him in private so if you could".

Understanding the implication Nero rose himself and retrieved his sword "Yeah, yeah I get it" making his way into another adjacent smaller room he opened the door to enter. "Just call me when your ready" entering he pulled out his headphones which were thankfully unbroken and listened to his music while checking all his weapons were still functional after his fight with the speedy Captain.

The Shihoin princess let out a breathe after he left 'Nero. I know your hiding something from me and I will find out. I swear it'. Looking back to the awakening substitute she put aside her curiosity for now "Well here goes. Hoping Ichigo takes my transformation as well as Nero did" with that she focused her power and shifted her form back into that of her black furred cat just in time for Ichigo to open his eyes.

* * *

**This is my first time writing this much fighting. I went back and forth taking notes on Nero's move set in DMC 4 and 5 as well as re watching Soi Fons fights and reading up on her moves. I also threw in a couple of Nero's battle lines he says in the games when playing just cause why not. I wanted their to be 3 stages of the fight. Nero vs Soi Fon with swords, Nero vs Soi Fon with hand to hand and finally Soi Fon with Shikai vs Nero with whatever he could use to defend himself. **

**In all honesty even after 2 months of on and off writing I'm still not entirely happy with the Nero Soi Fon fight. I don't know what it is but I just couldn't seem to ever write something I was 100% happy with but this was the closest. So if you yourself think this fight wasn't worth the long wait well neither am I so sorry. **

**I had originally planned on writing the scenes with Ichigo bankai training in this chapter as well but thought that making you guys wait even longer wasn't the best thing to do. **

**So Nero can survive Soi Fons shikai, albeit it does sting like a mother. In terms of his healing factor I think his is more or less on par with DMC3 Dante and Vergil and both brothers have shown to be able to instantly heal from bullets to the head, being impaled and even in Vergils case having his torso sliced in half. In case your wondering how Nero's healing stacks up to Bleach characters. I think (not including the Quincy/Blood War arc) he probably has one of if not the second best healing factor with only Aizen beating him. Though Aizens is a bit unfair since he is immortal which neither Nero, Dante or Vergil are. There just extremely hard to kill. **

**And if you were wondering no, neither Nero nor Soi Fon went 100% in on this fight. Nero didn't want to use DT and Soi Fon as we see when she fights the Arancar will willingly use only a small amount of her power and let herself be injured if it means she can get a full understanding of her opponents abilities.**

**Changed my username, anyone who likes Impractical Jokers will get it**


	8. From Zero To Hero Just Like That

**After doing some research I realised just how short most Bleach characters are. Soi Fon is meant to be 4'11, Ichigo is only 5'8 (shorter than my sister) and Ulquiorra is 5'6 the same as my mom. Nero is meant to be anywhere from 5.8-6'2 (according to some sources) and Yoruichi is said to be 5.1 and a half inches, so when picturing Nero and Yoruichi standing next to each other think about Dwayne Johnson and Kevin Hart side by side from now on. Food for thought. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter 8

From Zero to Hero Just Like That

Blissfully unaware that the other occupants of the hideout had left, the young Devil Hunter sat alone in a cold room, his headphones being his only source of entertainment.

_Killed before, a time to kill them all._

_Passed down the righteous law._

_Serve a justice that dwells in me._

_Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see._

Dante had pleasant memories of this song and had recommended it to Nero, a recommendation Nero was grateful for.

Using a cloth he had found in a draw he was going over Blue Rose, cleaning the muzzles of gunpowder and smoke which had stained the steel following his battle with the Captain. He had already done the same for Red Queen. 'No damage to either thankfully. Next time I see Soi Fon maybe I should thank her for not hurting my two girls'.

He was in the midst of reloading his bullets when the room shook, just barely but it was enough for Nero to be brought out of his focus. He shifted his headphones to his neck. From outside in the main room he could hear a faint voice. Yoruichi's by the sound, he couldn't hear Ichigo's though. Checking the time on his phone, which itself had no signal Nero noted it had been close to 30 minutes since he had left the room. Believing he had given the two enough time to talk in private Nero got up to check on them.

Entering the room he saw them both. Ichigo himself was still asleep but had visible blood stains on his bandages which hadn't been there before, Yoruichi herself was also breathing heavily and had beads of sweat on her forehead.

"You guys really wanted your alone time together huh" he said in a suggestive tone. "So what I miss".

The golden eyed cat lady after several breathes spoke "The foolish brat left and went looking for a fight against Captain Byakuya Kuchiki" she went on informing him on what had transpired after he left the room "Fortunately I was able to get him out of there in time and carried him all the way back".

He let out a small snort "Kid thinks he's a big shot hero and already has needed you to rescue him twice in one day". Yoruichi wiped her head with her black sleeve as she took a seat on the floor "You okay?".

"I'm fine, thank you. No need to worry, I just need to rest" Yoruichi closed her hands into fits and gazed at them "I guess after not fighting or training in over a hundred years I've become much weaker than I thought".

Nero took a seat next to her where they stayed for several minutes in silence after which the ex Captain seemed to have ceased her exhaustion. "Better now?" Nero asked to which she nodded. "How were you tired anyway, I don't remember you being like this after we fought".

"Well back then neither one of us was really going all in were we" Yoruichi gave a knowing look toward the whitenette. "And just because unlike you two idiots I haven't sought out a Captain to fight doesn't mean I've been sitting on my ass this whole time. I been all over the Seireitei, and from having to save you two dimwits I … Well lets say I've had to do far more flash steps today then I've done in a very long time".

"Will he be alright?" the white haired teen nodded to Ichigo.

"He'll be fine. Physically at least. Doubt he'll be to happy with me taking him out the fight when he wakes up" her molten gold eyes meet his "Suppose the two of you have that in common".

Rolling his blue eyes "Like I said before I had it all under control, I didn't need rescuing" he added "But I'm not mad at you if that's what you think. Well not any more anyway". Taking the opportunity Nero decided to press a matter he had on his mind "Speaking of, the Captain I fought. Soi Fon was it. Who exactly is she".

To her credit the Shihoin heir kept her composer, though her lip did quiver ever so slightly Nero barely caught it "I already told you she's the leader of the secret special forces of Soul Society and the Captain of the-".

"2nd Divsion yeah I know. I meant who is she to _you"_. He hardened his gaze "I'm not an idiot like the rest of these kids I came with. I know you and Urahara have some history with the Soul Society. You know _way_ to much information about this place, the Captains and the workings of the 13 Squads to not have some history with them".

"What does this have to do with Soi Fon" Yoruichi asked a trace of frustration laced her words.

"Her fighting style is to familiar to yours to be coincidence".

Yoruichi turned away from him and released a sigh before she spoke "Your right. I do have some history with the Soul Society. But that is my past and thus there is no need for you or anyone else to know about it." She looked at him with accusation in her eyes "Especially since you yourself are keeping your secrets from me". She looked back to Ichigo and spoke more flatly "I assure you if you or any of the others lives rely on knowing about my past then I will tell you but unless that time comes then we have more important things to worry about right now".

Trying to alleviate the tension Nero apologised "Sorry. Your right. You have your secrets and I have mine" he supposed he couldn't blame her for not talking, there was clearly some bad history there. "Lets just focus on getting the Kuchiki girl free and then getting the hell out of this place for now then".

The two white and purple haired duo spoke not a word as the sun began to go down. "Our times running out. We have only a few days remaining now" Yoruichi began. "I'm going to have to do something drastic in order to better our chances of succeeding. As it stands right now Ichigo has no chance of defeating Byakuya Kuchiki".

"Hero Kid" he looked towards the sleeping teen "What about him".

"I'm going to have to teach him how to achieve Bankai".

"Bankai? What's that" Nero asked.

"Banaki is the second and final stage a Shinigami can achieve for their Zanpakuto. Not only does it give its user access to their Zanpakuto's final ability but it also increases its wielder power as well up to 10 times as much. It could be what's needed to give Ichigo the edge allowing him to go toe to toe against Byakuya".

His brows raised "Wait 10 times. Seriously?" to which Yoruichi nodded in answer 'So a Shinigami Bankai is sort of like Devil Trigger to Demons then'. "So why didn't Soi Fon use that on me".

Yoruichi shrugged in response "Bankai is a last resort for Captains. Its likely she thought she didn't need to use it to defeat you or perhaps she doesn't like using it. Which I might add she very nearly did for the former" she ignored his annoyed response. "Its uncommon but sometimes a Soul Reapers Bankai and even Shikai for that matter will go against their preferred method of fighting and thus they wont use it. I mean I don't even like using my Zanpakuto at all as I'm better at using Hakuda".

Getting back to the topic at hand Yoruichi continued "Anyway normally it takes years of practice to achieve. Around ten years for most" she put a hand up to stop Nero from interrupting "However, there is another method than can do it in just a few days".

"No offence but why do we need to go through all that. I mean from what you told me you managed to beat Byakuya yourself earlier. Why do you need Ichigo, can't you take him".

"Its not that simple. When the time comes to free Rukia, Byakua wont be the only Captain there. Others most likely will show up and even if I or you for that matter could handle Byakuya the two of us can't take on every other Captain alone. You've seen first hand what a Captain is capable of" Nero put hand against the butterfly mark still cemented on him. 'Its been well over the 30 minute mark now and Suzemebatchi's print is still on him, meaning Soi Fon's power has increased since I last saw her. And if hers has I can only guess the others have as well. Nero and I will need Ichigo to be stronger if we stand a chance of winning'.

Something then dawned on the demon hunter "Wait. Byakuya Kuchiki. Kuchiki. Like the same as Rukia?".

"She's his sister" Yoruichi answered "Well adoptive sister at least".

'And I thought my family had problems. At least Credo and Kyrie never tried to have me executed. Well Credo did attack me during the whole Saviour incident but he had his reasons'. "So what now then".

"Now we wait" Yoruichi shifted in her position to get more comfortable. "Once Ichigo awakens he will have to train to get his Bankai. Only once he has achieved it can we proceed with our plans".

* * *

The Quincy and the … _Magic Jewellery_ Girl were making their way towards the penance tower cell. For once Orihime had a stroke of genius and the two had taken to wearing Shinigami uniforms to blend in. It was a testament to how poorly disciplined and naive the Soul Reapers were that they never questioned as to the fact that two never before seen people were asking questions about the location of a soon to be executed criminal in the middle of a city wide lock down. It was almost to easy.

Or so they thought. Little did they know that closing in on their tail was a man whose twisted mind was mirrored by his equally twisted body. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

* * *

"Good he's now able to hold his stance even after his sword breaks". It had been several hours now since they had begun deep in the hidden underground training arena. Yoruichi had revealed to Ichigo that she possessed a method to unlock Bankai in just 3 days. The method had only been used once before by none other than its creator Kisuke Urahara, now Ichigo must become the second.

"That was the 51st sword. How many more will it take".

"Grgg" the ginger teen gritted his teeth in anger as he reached out for another blade "I've got it this time" he once more charged towards his opponent to fail yet again.

"I really feel for Rukia if this kid is the one with her life in her hands" Nero muttered on a perch beside the purplenette, the two watching the action below. After he awoke Ichigo and Nero greeted the other. To say Ichigo was annoyed at Nero for not telling any of them he knew Yoruichi was a woman all along didn't go so well, even worse when Nero's response was a shrug of the shoulder stating _You never asked_.

"He's getting better, much faster than I anticipated" the ebony toned woman praised.

"Not like he can get any worse" he retorted.

With a shake of her head Yoruichi let out a sigh "Will you two try to get along" she said like a mother to her child. "You both have more in common than you care to admit". They both went back to watching the substitutes battle.

"So that's his Zanpakuto. Zangetsu was it" Nero lingered on the figure. "Why does he look like Russell Brand with shades on. What's that got to do with Ichigo. Do all Zanpakuto's look like that".

She shook her head, her ponytail bobbing around as she did "A Zanpakuto's spiritual form is entirely random, their appearance and shikai and bankai abilities have little to nothing to do with their Shinigami's personality. At least most of the time".

"So does yours look like a cat then" Yoruichi paid no heed to his question, whether because she was concentrating on Ichigo or because she didn't want to talk about something as personal like her Zanpakuto with him was unclear.

Her golden eyes focused on the boy "He charged straight ahead at his enemy and when in close he was able to quickly adjust the direction of his blade to block an attack. Your learning to fight without relying on Zangetsu just a little more and-".

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her companion "You people really enjoy giving commentary on every little thing someone does don't you". Her brow frowned to him as he put his hand up in peace "Don't mind me, go back to your monologuing". It seemed to Nero that was something people did here a lot. Hell, some of the people he'd fought before he met Soi Fon had for some reason starting blabbing about their back story when they were on the brink of defeat. 'Its like their all anime characters trying to give me exposition or something. At least Sanctus had the decency to just keep his mouth shut when he died'.

The two made some more small talk as they watched the ginger highschooler fight his own Zanpakuto until Yoruichi called it off for the day.

* * *

'I …' he paused to take in what air he could. 'I have to' sweat was coming off his head. 'I have to do this. On my pride as a Quincy. On the pride of my grandfather', Uryu lifted himself to one knee. 'I have to win!'.

"Oh" came the shrill high pitched voice "seems you have something left in you after all". Captain Kurotsuchi couldn't believe his luck. A Quincy of all things here for him to test, it didn't get any better than that. If only he knew there was something else entirely new amongst the other Ryoka he or no one else had ever seen before in Soul Society.

"You haven't won yet" Uryu stood his ground in defiance. 'If I'm having this much trouble I can only imagine that at this very moment Ichigo himself must also be in great peril and pain'.

* * *

"Achoo" wiping his nose he rested his back against the rock. 'Man this hot spring sure is relaxing'. "Hey. You gonna come in here or not" sitting close by was the mystery foreigner who had accompanied them.

"You mean am I going to get naked and share a bath with another guy I've only known for a few days" he rolled his eyes "Yeah I think I'll pass".

It was a normal thing to do in Japanese culture but Ichigo knew that westerners were never fond of bathing with other men so didn't push it. Screw him anyway. They hadn't spent much time together. Since coming to Soul Society Nero had spent most of his time either off by himself, in silence while the others spoke or with Yoruichi. Only ever speaking to the others when spoken to first or to make a wisecracker remark. And while he was kind to Orihime and Chad he seemed to take pleasure in irritating himself and Uryu. Ichigo just assumed he was some rude antisocial loner who thought himself a comedian.

"So your just going to watch me bathe instead then" the strawberry said.

"Pfft" he snickered. "Sorry to disappoint but if I did swing that way you wouldn't be my type" replied the snow flake. It began to get a littler warmer and so he removed his blue over coat.

"So that mark really does stay on you then?".

Nero shifted his eyes from his phone to look towards Ichigo. "Yeah" he looked back and placed his hand over his red hoodie, it too having a butterfly print on it. "Seems to seep through from my skin onto anything I wear over it".

"So what would happen if you put on my clothes and then took them off and I wore them. Would that mark them be stuck on my clothes forever?" Ichigo's question seemed to be given more to himself than Nero as he put a hand on his chin in wonder.

"I'm more focused on getting the thing off me than starting a fashion brand".

Nero went back to his phone leaving Ichigo with only the noise of splashing water "So you think I can do it" the words left his mouth before he even realised he's asked, getting his attention he continued, this time his voice became much more desperate than usual however "You think I can get my Bankai in time to save Rukia?".

He shrugged and mumbled boredly "I don't know" not allowing Ichigo time to reply he finished "Look, I'm ever newer than you are to this whole Shinigami thing. I don't even have a Zanpakuto to compare either. My sword is one I modified myself, it doesn't have some spiritual connection with me like yours does, nor do I have any idea how you Soul Reapers and your swords work in tandem". Nero spoke in a harder tone "But I do know that you need to get it. We only have a few days until Rukia is executed and we need you to get stronger or you'll just be dead weight, nothing like the hero in the spot light you want to be".

Ichigo glared up at Nero and was about to confront him when he thankfully remembered he was naked "Hey! In case your forgetting I was the one who defeated a Captain where as you had to be rescued from your fight".

In his younger years that might have triggered Nero in anger but since the Saviour Incident he had grown more mature "Only because Yoruichi thought I needed saving. I still had some tricks up my sleeve. And from what I heard the guy you fought intentionally handicaps himself with an eye patch and bells in his hair and even lets his opponents cut and stab him for fun. And to top it off he doesn't even know the name of his sword".

Ichigo's anger began to bubble to the surface. After the day he'd had he was in no mood to take any of Nero's shit "Is that a challenge. You think you can beat me then huh".

"Yes" he took note of how much the orange haired Japanese boy was becoming enraged and he began to let put a small laugh.

"What's so funny!" Ichigo said through grinding teeth.

"Nothing. Its just. Well as much as I hate to admit it Yoruichi was right about us having things in common. I was like you once". It was true, aside from the hair colour and height difference Nero had been similar to Ichigo. He was quick to anger and the slightest remark on him being weak would set him off. He had grown since then tough, oh sure there were still times when his anger would get the best of him, it had nearly done so when he battles Soi Fon, but since working alongside Dante, Trish and Lady and helping Kryie with the orphanage he had grown a lot. "In fact our situations were also a little similar. You saving Rukia and me Kryie"

The substitute had calmed somewhat as he listened in "Huh. What do you mean, who's Kryie".

"A story for anther time" he waved off the kid. "But don't worry. I'm sure thing will all work out. You'll get to be the knight in shining armour you so want to be rescuing the beautiful damsel in distress and the two of you will live happily ever after" he said the last part in sing song voice.

The boys cheeks reddened at that "What! That's not what I … I mean Rukia's nice and pretty and all but she's just a friend".

"You mean you two aren't … you know" Nero asked genuinely surprised.

"What! No!" his cheeks were now even brighter than his hair.

"Sorry I just thought. I mean with how desperate you are to save her".

The substitute took a breather to calm his embarrassment "She saved my life. And the lives of my friends and family. I owe her that much".

"So what then are you with the other girl then, the ginger one, with the big … you know" the Sparda grandchild gave a wink.

"Would you stop! Orihime and I are just friends okay" Ichigo could feel the heat rising in his face.

"Geez no need to be so touchy I was just asking. I've spoken with her a bit and given how much she talked about you I just figured the two of you were. Well its none of my business". Orihime had grown on Nero in what little time that been together. Sure she was a little ditzy but she was kind. She did everything she could to make Nero feel less like a stranger, something which exeptionaly few people in his life had done. In many ways she reminded him of Kyrie. In fact the more he thought about it she even kind of sounded like her too.

"… So you think I can do it then".

"I've only known you for a few days Ichigo and in that time I've noticed something about you. While you can be a whinny annoying little prima-donna desperate for the spot light, you achieve what you set out to accomplish. So yes I think the next time you see Rukia you'll have your Bankai".

Ichigo stared wide eyed, both shocked and touched at the older teens words. 'Who knew under all that snark he's actually a decent guy'. An elated smile traced his lips "Thanks".

"Hope I'm not interrupting" the woman called out from behind "Well look at the two of you bonding. Room for one more?". The beautiful seductress began to remove her clothes much to the shock of Ichigo. Nero however had spent to much time around Trish and Lady to be embarrassed at such a small thing, nor would he give Yoruichi the satisfaction of of going flush like she wanted.

Yet when it came it was cat not woman that got into the water. She had shifted into her black feline form and was swimming around in the water by Ichigo "Oh what's the matter boy" she called to him "are you disappointed. You are aren't you. Trying to act all innocent when deep down you wanted to leer at me like a filthy pervert".

"Don't make me drown you" he responded still red in the cheeks.

"Not joining us" Yoruichi asked Nero in her male voice, it still weirded Nero out that when she turned into a cat she had a deep manly tone to her "the waters lovely".

"Not really my thing" he answered "Besides I think Ichigo would be upset if he didn't get to be alone with you in there". He grinned as the boy in question mumbled something under his breathe "Look at it this way Ichigo, you get to tell people you were in the same bath as a girl who was on all fours". Ichigo grew even redder while Yoruichi just laughed at his displeasure.

A thought then crossed Ichigo's mind "Hey why _don't_ you come in. The water has healing properties right. I mean the cut on my cheek healed" he indicated to the now smooth skin on his face. "So why don't you put your arm in here and see if that heals".

Ah yes his arm. So far only Urahara knew about it. Around everyone else he had always kept it bandaged with a glove over his hand hiding its demonic form. When ever anyone had asked him about it he had given them the same story. That many years ago he was caught in a fire which earned him 3rd degree burns on his arm and left it horrifically scared, so much that even a slight breeze on the damaged flesh would cause him pain. Everyone seemed to buy the story, even giving them their condolences, though he suspected Yoruichi had her doubt given he had caught her staring at his arm a number of times. "No, no its … its fine. Really".

The substitute seemed perplexed at that. Why wouldn't he want his arm healed "Huh, why not? Come on it'll be fine. Yoruichi and I will cover our eyes if you want so we don't see it. This could be the only chance to-".

Nero opened his mouth "I said!" he shouted but quickly eased himself down "I don't want to".

The strawberry was taken aback "But why I mean-"

Before he could finish Yoruichi spoke "Ichigo! That's enough" she commanded getting a look from both boys. "If Nero doesn't wish to do so then that's his choice and neither yours nor mine to make for him. Understood".

Ichigo was left a little confused at what he had done wrong but nodded and spoke of it no more. He began to look around at the landscape before him "There's something about this place", the kitty looked to him "it reminds me of the room under Urahara's place".

"So you noticed that" Yoruichi began "Kisuke built this place a long time ago so he and I had a place to train and play when we were younger, he modelled the one under his shop after this one". She swam over to another part of the pool as Ichigo questioned her on the implication of that "Yes, Kisuke and I were once part of the 13 Division's. Kisuke was the former Captain of the 12th Division and responsible for transforming it into the Department of Research and Development it is today". She shifted back to her human form and met Nero's eyes knowing the next part was more important to him "And I was the leader of the Omnitsukido and 2nd Division".

'The groups that Soi Fon has command over now' the demon hybrid noted 'I knew there was some connection to them both'. His thoughts were brought to an abrupt end by a screaming Ichigo when he saw the dark skinned woman's naked form 'Kid really can't handle attractive woman'. He listened as she went on detailing some of Urahara's past, Nero had already heard most of it from Urahara himself before coming to Soul Society but it seemed Ichigo hadn't been privy to that.

* * *

"I'd say they need about another two days rest. Their injures have mostly healed now but still I wouldn't recommend them to be in the field yet".

"Then they can have one day and no more".

"But …" the young girls stuttered in disbelief "… but … but Captain they still haven't fully recovered".

"My men are tougher than most. We can handle a few bruised and broken bones" she nodded towards the pact room. So crowded that many were even forced to be treated in the hall ways "Besides seems your squads barracks could use some empty beds for the others".

That was certainly true. The amount of Shinigami needing treatment was more than the 4th Division had seen in decades. The girl tried to respond but was cut off by the captain.

"The intruders have already made the Gotei 13 look like bumbling buffoons, we need as many men patrolling the Seiretei as possible". Soi Fon turned to leave. She had come to visit the barracks of squad 4 to check on her men as was expected of her. "Wake them by sunrise if need be, I'll return tomorrow by noon".

The 4th Division Soul Reaper tried once more to argue against it but her words fell on deaf ears. "What about yourself Captain". She jumped a little when the shorter woman's grey eyes gazed at her "Its just … well you have some injures yourself. Before you go I can check on them for you if-".

"No!" she commanded causing the girl to jump "I'm fine". Making her way to the door she looked back at her men 'How pitiful to be taken out by a bunch of Ryoka's' then again she herself had first hand experience at one of them.

"Captain Soi Fon please I really-".

"I already said-".

"Is everything alright in here" a calm motherly voice over lapped their own in the door way. "Captain Soi Fon its good to see you. As you can see your squad members are being well looked after in the capable hands of my own" her words were gentle yet it was clear there as an underlying tone to them. "That will be all Yuki, if you please they have need of an extra hand down the hall".

"Yes ma'am" the girl obliged and left the two captains alone.

"Why is it you wish to remove your men before they have fully healed? Do you not think my squad capable of helping them?" she made her way into the room.

"I mean no offence Captain Unohana" of all the captains Retsu Unohana was one of the few who made Soi Fon feel as little as she was a century ago, despite her soft voice and kind sky blue eyes there just always seemed to be an eerie feeling from her, she was one of if not the only captain Soi Fon never wanted to have on her bad side. "Its just that I need as many men I can get to increase our patrol and chances of finding the Ryoka".

"I understand your thoughts" she said "However I will tell you what I told Captain Zaraki earlier. These men may be your squad members and thus answer to you. But while they are under in barracks and under my squads care the only person with the authority to give them leave is myself or my divisions seated members". She flashed a sweet smile "I'm sure you understand".

The stealth leader let out a sigh knowing full well she wouldn't be able to sway Unohana "Very well. Then if that is all", she made to leave but stiffened when she felt a smooth hand on the soft of her back.

"Actually before you leave I think it best we see to your injuries".

"My injuries?" she spoke as if she had no idea what she was on about.

"Please don't try to lie. With all my experience I know when someone is hiding their injuries and I when I touched your back I felt you jolt, meaning you have some wound there" she deduced.

"I-".

"There's no need to try and hide it" she flashed another smile and began to lead her to an empty chair. "Please take a seat and remove your haori". Soi Fon did as she was bid allowing the head of the medical division to begin her check. "You have dozens of bruises" she checked her chest "a few cracked ribs seems as well" she lifted out the woman's hand causing her to wince a little "and a sprained wrist. I must insist you spend the night here, I will see to your treatment personally".

The two female captains began making their way towards Unohana's private office where Soi Fon would be forced to stay overnight. There was no arguing with Retsu Unohana she knew. 'I'd have none of there injuries if I'd just have used Shunko on that white haired Ryoka' she thought. But no she couldn't use that on a Ryoka she was saving that for someone very special. Her former master would be the first to witness the results of decades of training not some brutish Ryoka.

About an hour passes, the sun had now set and darkness fell. Unohana was still treating the younger captain. "A ryoka did this you say".

"Yes" she replied "His name was Nero if I remember correctly".

"I seems so unbelievable that a group of ryokas could do all this". Sadness filled her words "So many of our fellow Soul Reapers have been injured and now both yourself and captain Zaraki have been injured by them as well. There powers seem far more than we anticipated. Not to mention poor Captain Aizens murder" she kneeled down to bandage her patients ankle.

"This situation is out of hand" she agreed "but we will regain control of the situation and the ryoka will be captured. Then we will see if they had a hand in captain Aizens murder and will pay for their crimes".

"Of course" Retsu smiled up at her.

'Captain Zaraki defeated' she had been informed earlier that day, it seemed so hard to believe even though he had no shikhai let alone bakai he was still a captain and had been bested by a ryoka, a ryoka that according to reports wore the uniform of a shinigami and wielded a Zanpakuto unlike the one named Nero she fought. 'And captain Kurotsuchi as well' less than an hour ago a messenger delivered the news to both women. 'And here I am being treated for my wounds. These ryoka are far more dangerous than any of us first thought. How many more seated officers, how many more captains will fall'. She'd never likes Kenpachi Zaraki nor Myuri Kurotsuchi but she respected their power, she didn't hold much of an opinion of Aizen and had never been close to him but still he held her respect. 'Three captains down, four if you count me'. One third of the Gotei 13 either beaten, dead or injured. 'How much more of this can we take'.

"Excuse my interruption" the office door opened revealing a dark skinned man with dark purple black hair and visored glasses over his eyes.

"Captain Tosen" Unohana greeted "is everything alright. Your not here for treatment are you?".

"I'm here to speak with Captain So Fon if I may".

"What purpose may I ask?".

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an official seal "By order of Central 46 I have been tasked with gathering information on the Ryoka".

"I have already filled my report" Soi Fon spoke up.

"I'm aware. However they wished for me to get the information directly from you".

"Very well then" she agreed, not one to disobey a direct order.

Letting out a breathe Unohana rose from the ground after she finished bandaging the grey eyed girls leg "I will leave the two of you then, I am needed else where" as she got to the door she turned back. "Though I must insist on keeping this short, Captain Soi Fon needs to rest" Tosen agreed it wouldn't take long as she closed the door on her way out.

"If its not to much trouble Captain Soi Fon I would like to hear about your encounter with the ryoka, from the beginning if you don't mind".

A little annoyed at having to recount everything despite having already written it all in her report she relented and told him all he wanted to know.

"And he did this to you" he motioned to her bandaged wounds.

"Yes" she wasn't exactly sure how he even saw them.

"Ans this _Nero_ forced you to use your shikai to defeat him before he managed to get away?".

It took her effort not to show her irritation at his question "Yes" she confirmed "He was far stronger and faster than I had expected. And even despite not wielding a Zanpakuto he was still a formidable opponent. I don't recommend anyone under the rank of captain try to fight him should he be located".

"I will relay your words to Central 46" he rose from the chair he sat in and made way to the exit "I thank you for your time Captain Soi Fon" and with that he left leaving the raven haired woman to her rest.

The 9th division captain made way for the exit of the barracks, lost in thought. 'Lord Aizen believes these ryoka may be useful if turned to our side. Though I have my doubts. From what captain Soi Fon and the others I've spoken to have told me it seems that these ryoka are dangerous, ruthless and want nothing more than to cause chaos'. If there was one thing Kaname could not stand it was unneeded violence and destruction. 'I will not allow these ryoka to oppose the peace. When I find them they will fall. Lord Aizen can decide their fate as he sees fit after'.

* * *

The moon's glow bathed the Sereitei in light, the stars adding to the mood only to be swallowed by the clouds when they passed over. On a small out crop on the cliff side sat a young woman, or at least physically young.

Her eyes watched the image before her but her mind was else where. 'Its been so long since I last saw her' leaning back she reclined her head staring straight up 'Am I really ready to face her after all this time'.

The sound of leaves crunching made to her ears but she did not turn. Decades of training in the Omnitsukido had heightened her senses. She knew from foot steps alone who approached her. "Still awake then" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm not tired" Nero replied "In case you've forgot unlike the Superboy all I've done today is sit around on my ass and watched" he sat down next to her, his legs hanging off the edge "All in all not a very tiresome activity".

"And Ichigo?".

"Sleeping like a baby".

"Good he needs his rest".

"He was whining like a baby as well after you left. Kept on having an argument with his sword, though I couldn't hear if his sword said anything back".

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and smirked "And here I thought the two of you were starting to get along".

He shrugged his shoulders letting out a_ meh _"He's not that bad once you get used to him".

"Am I witnessing the beginning of a true friendship".

"I said he's not _that_ bad" he made clear "he can still be one seriously annoying bitch when he wants. And there are times when I really have trouble believing what you and Urahara said to me about him being smart is true".

"Kisuke did say he had high grades at school" Yoruichi defended but couldn't help partly agree. "Maybe when this is all over you can hang out with him and see for yourself".

His face fell at that "… You know when this is all over, if Urahara manages to get me back home I'll never see him again right. Not Ichigo, not the others, Urahara over even you" he said in a sombre tone.

Yoruichi had almost forgot that with everything else on her mind "I'm aware of that". She tried to sound more up beat to lighten the mood "But there's no reason to not make friends for the time being right" to which he shrugged and nodded.

"Well I suppose when I do get back home I'll at least have a good story to tell everyone" he mused "Though I doubt they'll even believe me".

"Like Kryie?". The white haired teens blue eyes focused at hers "I couldn't help but over hear you say that name when you were with Ichigo".

"No one likes eavesdropping" he shot back.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, the ears of a cat are far more sensitive than that of a Humans" she defended "you hear all sorts".

He stayed silent for a while, turning his gaze to the full moon. "Kryie was – is a friend of mine, or sister more like. I lived with her family as a kid" Yourichi had more sense as to ask why he didn't live with his own. "We lived on Fortunna and were part of the Order of the Sword, the ones I told you about" he'd already told her some details about his life but kept most secret. "After the order fell she began taking care of the orphans of the island, I helped where I could but she did the heavy lifting there. If not for her those kids and even myself would have been left alone and lost".

"She sounds like an amazing woman" Yoruichi said warmly.

He let out a small laugh "Yeah. She sure is". He brushed some hair out his eyes blown their by the wind "So what about yourself", looked to her sharp golden eyes "You were the leader of the two groups Soi Fon leads now, guessing that isn't just a coincide". She turned away giving no response "If you don't want to say I get it but-".

"No its alright" she spoke up "You told me about your past and someone close to you. I suppose its only fair I do the same".

"Well as you know I was once the head of the 2nd Division and Omnitsukido" Yoruichi repeated "But I was also the head of the Shihoin Clan" she then informed him on how Soul Society has several noble families with hers being one of the four most prominent and powerful.

"Had no idea I was in the presence of nobility. Should I start bowing from now on and calling you my lady" he joked to which she gave him a playful shove.

"Well during that time I had many subordinates. One of those was Soi Fon" Yoruichi gave a small smile "Her family was sworn to serve mine. When we first met the girl was a shy little thing, barely speak a word in my presence without blushing, oh it was so cute" she chuckled at the memory. "As she grew so to did her skill and I took her on as my apprentice in a sense. We would spend days and nights together, train together, play together, do each others hair and sleep together" she took notice of his smirk "Not like that you pervert".

Yoruichi pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them like a ball "Those days were so much easier, so much less complicated than they are now. We were no to each other than Captain and officer, master and apprentice. We were sisters, we were family".

"So why did you leave?" Nero asked.

Releasing a sigh she shook her head "I didn't have much of a choice at the time. I'll tell you some other time but for now just now that when I left I did so to save my friends and was forced to abandon my sister in the process".

After their confessions the two of them sat in silence watching the skyline. Neither knew how much time had passed but the moon had shifted in position so it had been quit a while. Stretching her arms above her head Yoruichi began to stand as she let out a yawn "Well it'll be morning in a few hours. We should both get what sleep we can".

Nero followed suite and stood next to her, it was times like this when he realised just how much shorter the purple haired woman was, they made their way back to their hideout. Once inside both made their way to their separate rooms when the snow haired man said "Hey, Yoruichi" she turned and he noted she was trying to keep her eyes open clearly showing how tired she was. "I just want to say … well" Saviour he was never good with expressing his emotions "Just that. Thanks. I appreciate that you told me".

Yoruichi gave him a genuine smile "Its no problem Nero. After all we are friends aren't we" she entered her room after biding him a good night.

'Friends' he thought to himself. 'I guess we are'. It was a rather odd feeling. Nero had never been one for socialising. In his years on Fortunna aside from Kryie, Credo and their parents he'd never had any friends. And from then on had always been closed off. Dante, Trish, Lady and Morrison had become his friends since the end of the Order but he'd also lost Credo. If Nero had ever wrote a Christmas card list to those close to him it would have been rather short.

Now though it seemed he'd have to add some more names to it. It had been less than a month since he'd arrived in Karakura Town but already had become close with Urahara and Yoruichi. And while he'd only spent a few days with Ichigo and his friends he had begun to warm to them as well. He wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea however. After all wasn't his entire goal of finding a way back home and thus never seeing any of these people again. If this was the old Nero he would have said yes and given everyone in this world the cold shoulder. But since the Saviour Incident he'd grown as a more mature person, and the person he was now didn't know what to think.

* * *

"Graaaaghhh!".

"Too slow".

"Rrraghh!".

"Too easy".

"Haaayyyahh!".

"Where's your motivation".

After a good nights rest Ichigo had gone back to his training. However at the behest of none other than his own Zanpakuto, Zangetsu had suggested that Ichigo spar with Nero. The reason for this request was lost on the two of them but Yoruichi had supported it as well and so it was the two orange and white haired teenage boys were doing battle.

Its wasn't very much a battle though if truth be told. So far it had been made abundantly clear than Nero was in fact much higher than the younger Japanese boy in power. For all his effort Ichigo hadn't made a dent in the more seasoned demon hunters defences. Nero himself had even been holding back as noted by the Shihion heiress to even the odds but still Ichigo was unable to attain the upper hand in their spar.

'Why is it Zangetsu suggested Ichigo and Nero do this' Yoruichi sharpened her eyes watching the two men. 'Zangetsu must know Ichigo has no hope of matching let alone beating Nero without a Bankai. Is it to teach him humility. That there will be opponents that Ichigo can't beat, or is it something more'.

"I can do this!" he under his breathe. At the very least it felt good to be holding Zangetsu in has hands once more after last night. But that feeling had been replaced by anger as his spar with Nero had gone on, a spar in which he proved useless. 'I can do this. I can beat him. I beat a Captain already and he didn't. So I can beat him'.

The demon slayer bent down and patted his hands on his legs as if to call a dog "Come on". He knew that pushing the ginger teens triggers would make him unbalanced and do something wreck less.

A tick mark formed on the Kurasaki boys head in frustration at the jest "That's it" he shunpo'd straight forward towards him aiming a slash at his chest.

Nero effortlessly shifted his head to the right dodging the blades strike 'He's fast. But he's no Soi Fon or Yoruichi'. Before Ichigo could pull back he grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted and squeezed the boys arm causing him to yell in pain and drop his sword. Using his free bandaged hand he lay a fist in the gingers gut winding him and then tossed him away by his collar.

"Damn it!" he punched the ground in a fit of rage not at Nero but at himself.

"I really hope you knew I could dodge that attack" Nero put a hand over his heart with a false distraught look on his face "it'd hurt my feelings to think you were actually trying to kill me" he smiled as he kicked Zangetsu back to its owner. Ichigo stayed silent, he reached out for his sword and stood from the ground but showed no sign of wanting to continue. "What, that all you've got".

"What's the point" he said bitterly "I can't win".

"Well I did say didn't I" he bragged but changed his tune when he realised it was only further worsening the boys wound. "So what the. Your just going to give".

"I can't beat you so why bother" he began pacing in a circle "I barley beat Kenpachi Zaraki. I couldn't save Ganju or Hanataro. I couldn't save Chad. I couldn't have saved myself if not for Yoruichi". He looked to Nero "So how am I suppose to save Rukia" then tightened his grip on his sword turning his eyes to it "How am I suppose to get my Bankai in time".

"I don't know" the snow haired man said nonchalantly.

"This isn't working" he complained "I'm not any closer to my Bankai than I was the day before. And every day we waste is a day closer to Rukia's execution. And now Chad is in their hands as well and might have the same fate too. Everyone's counting on me and all I'm doing is failing".

Nero put his sword down "If your expecting some kind of inspirational speech from me about how you can do it I wouldn't hold our breathe. Never really been very good at that kind of thing". He moved and took a seat on a small flat rock "That was more Kyrie and Credo's thing". Ichigo followed suite and sat on an adjacent rock "But despite all your bitching I think your improving, besides from what Yoruichi told me you've only had your powers for a fortnight or so, from barely holding your own against those Hollows to taking on a Captain is quit the rise.".

"Ha" he let out a small chuckle but was still full of meloncholy "Yeah. Thanks".

Nero shrugged "So who knows maybe you will get this bankai. All you can do is keep training and just wait and see. Or get stabbed in the gut, worked for me" he said the last part more to himself.

The substitutes brown eyes looked up to his blue ones "You really think so".

"Oh believe me I hope so more than anything" his blue eyes met his and he smiled "Maybe once you get your bankai you'll shut the hell up with your whining and it'll be quiet around here for once".

After Ichigo growled and told him to shut up Nero simply laughed. When he was reminded of something "Say" he got the foreign teens attention "You mentioned the name Kyrie before, who is she and Credo".

Nero considered refusing to tell him, after all they didn't really know each other very well but after thinking on it decided there was no harm in him knowing the basics. After all if everything went according to plan he'd never see Ichigo again so what did it matter. "They were my family. My brother and sister. I was taken in by their parents when I was a kid and grew up with them on Fortunna".

"Fortunna. Never heard of it, where in America is it?".

"Its a small island just of the coast in the pacific. Lived their my entire life. Still do now though I have to leave it every now and then for a few weeks to earn some extra money to help Kryie and the kids. Not my kids, orphans" he said after Ichigo got the idea he was already a father at such a young age.

"You look after orphans" it took the Soul Reaper aback at the idea that the rude and antisocial guy was actually a career for those in need.

"Well not me exactly, I help out where I can but Kryie does most of the work".

"What about your brother Credo does he work there as well?".

Nero tensed at the question, he couldn't blame the kid for his curiosity "He's erm. He died a year ago".

"Oh" the ginger teen felt guilt overcome him "Sorry I didn't mean to …".

"No its fine".

"So … what happened. Was he ill or?".

"Murdered" the demon slayer replied as cold as ice.

The younger boys eyes went wide with dismay "Murdered. What. But who did, how did they-" he suddenly realised that he might be pushing to much on a sensitive subject "Sorry I shouldn't have asked".

"Its alright" he was grateful for that, he didn't like talking about Credo. Not to Dante, not to Lady or Trish not even to Kryie. When a voice entered his mind, a gentle kind voice that always seemed to bring a smile to the hunters face even in the darkest of times. _You can't shut everyone out Nero, even if it hurts, you can't let yourself be alone in pain. _The very words she had said to him when they had split up, the night he had left all because he couldn't talk about how he felt. For Nero it was much easier to run head first at a blood thirst demon that it was speak about his emotions.

"I just …" Kurasaki trailed off "I wish there was someone I could ask about all this" he motioned his arms in the air. "Not just my Bankai but everything, Rukia, all of it. I just … ah never mind" he put his head down "Not like you or anyone else could relate anyway".

Nero let out a small joyless laugh catching the gingers eyes "You know the more I think on it the more I realise just how much our situations have in common". He informed his companion on how Fortunna was ruled by a religious fanatical cult named the Order of the Sword the only difference being instead of mentioning demons he spoke of Hollows instead. He told of how they planed to steal the power of Hollows and merge it with Humans to increase their own. And of how they opened a gateway allowing Hollows onto the island for their final stage of the plan which resulted in countless islanders being massacred.

"During the chaos Kryie was taken as a hostage by the higher ups in the order. I tried to fight them but I got lost in my anger and was beaten. Credo tried to save his sister and me but-" he clenched his demonic fist "-was killed before he could" he remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Remembered watching helplessly as his brother whom he looked up to lay dying in a pool of his own blood. He went on about how the order was later stopped, how he defeated its leader and that he'd been helping the island rebuild since.

While listening Ichigo could feel the anger build inside of him. He had always hated it when those in power used their positions against others. At how those with power always wanted more and would trampled over those weaker than them as if they were worthless. He too noticed the similarities as well with his mission now. Just swap Rukia for Kryie and the Order of the Sword for the Gotei 13 and you had very similar predicaments. It also gave Ichigo a greater sense of adiration towards Nero after learning what he'd been through.

"Like I said I'm not exactly the renowned for my motivational speeches" Nero concluded "So all I can really say is that all you can do is work hard and train and just see if you succeeded. Nothing more or less". He snorted "Not the advice you were hoping for I'm guessing but it's all I can offer. Take it from someone who's been where you are, like Kryie always tells me there's only so much you can do alone".

The strawberry smiled at him "I guess you're right, thanks. You know maybe Orihime was right after all, maybe deep down you are just a big softy" he managed to avoid the bullet from the white haired man's revolver as the two chuckled.

"Sorry for interrupting" Yoruichi came walking towards them fixing up her ponytail keeping her purple mane back. "Ichigo its time to get back to training".

Nero watched as the substitute got back up and made his way to the training area, he still didn't look to pleased at the idea of failing to get his Bankai but he seemed to have a renewed vigour to him. Lifting himself up he noticed the golden eyes of the woman trailing after him. No doubt she'd overheard some of their conversation like the other day. Unlike Ichigo he suspected the chocolate skinned female would take note of some of the flaws and holes in his story and would only add to her suspicions of him. 'Just have to cross that bridge when it comes'.

* * *

"Hey I think I just had an idea" the white haired teen called out "I've seen something like this before. You need to look for the blandest and rustiest one of them all".

"What? Whoa!" Ichigo narrowly avoided a swipe by Zangetsu back in his corporal form.

"Yeah its from this old folk tale. There were a bunch of evil guys who kept using jewelled swords and dyeing but the hero instead of using all the good swords used the worst looking of all them and was granted a reward by an ancient knight".

"That's the plot of third Indian Jones movie! And they were goblets not swords" he growled back.

Nero merely brushed the comment off "Well maybe your Zanpakuto's a fan of the movie, I don't know what do you want from me".

"Shutting up would be a start".

Ichigo had gone back to his training. Once more he was forced to use the many swords scattered about the arena. Nero called back to stand beside the dark skinned feline who seemed to be focusing intently on something.

"So is he getting closer to getting his bankai or what? I've got no idea how any of this Shinigami crap works".

When no answer came he moved closer and nudged her shoulder "Hey?".

Coming out of her daze she blinked a few times before she met his eyes "Huh. Sorry what was that?".

"I asked if he was getting better".

Nodding Yoruichi replied "Yes, much faster than I had thought possible" she folded her arms across her chest "But whether it will be fast enough I'm not sure" she whispered so only Nero could hear.

"Why you say that".

"Its just-" her golden eyes scanned the area in search of something.

"What's wrong. You feeling okay?".

"I'm fine. But I can feel something. A presence getting closer and closer to us. And something else. Something deep in my gut which makes me think things are about to get a whole lot worse".

"Like what-".

A loud boom caught all three of them by surprise. From the ladder which lead above to their rooms smoke and rubble poured forth. As did a voice which only Ichigo seemed to know as soon as he heard it.

"I was wondering what you could be doing hold up in this place. I take it that's the true form of your Zanpakuto there with you. So your hiding out here and training for your banaki are you. Looks like fun to me".

Once the smoke cleared the visage of a man could be made out. He was dressed in typical Soul Reaper uniform with an added white head band. He wore his crimson red hair pulled back in a pony tail, though his hair was even more unruly than the Shihoin princess as its spikes were all over the place. On his forehead and neck were tribal tatoo's. His sword was. Well it looked like a big rectangle attached to a hilt, along the blade were several teeth like protrusions.

Renji Abarai. Ichigo had told both Nero and Yoruichi a little of him. He was a high ranking Shinigami, lieutenant if memory served him of the 6th Division, the very one Rukia's brother lead. He had also been defeated by Ichigo from what he said. 'Must have made a speedy recovery' the demon hunter thought as Yoruichi put a hand on his arm getting him to lower Blue Rose which he aimed at the red headed man.

The man went on. He told them that Rukia's execution time had been moved up to noon the next day. Something which further hardened their job. And that his desire for finding them was little more than to both inform them of this news as well as to use their hideout for his own training.

This turn of events caused Yoruichi some worry about not having enough time for the bankai training, worry which ichigo promptly dispelled.

"They've moved up the deadline" he shattered another fake sword "Which means I'll just have to finish my training today". An immense weight came upon the area, a swirl of light and wind irradiated of the ginger teen.

The noble womans golden eyes widened in awe at just how much his power had risen in such short time. 'His spiritual pressure. Could he really do it in such little time'.

All of this was sadly lost on the demon hunter "I'm sure this would seem a whole lot better if I could sense reiatsu. But to me all it looks like is that it just got windy for no reason". 'Maybe I should have let Yoruichi or Urahara at least teach me how to sense spiritual power, I kinda feel left out'. Nero had actually enquired about that just a day ago but Yoruichi had told him that Ichigo's training took priority and all her time to which she apologised but also gave him an '_I told you so before we left Karakua'. _"I guess I'll leave then".

"Don't be foolish Ichigo you can't leave now!".

"What!" both teens said in unison.

"I didn't say anything, Nero did" the substitute corrected.

Yoruichi blinked "He did" both boys nodded "Sorry its just that … well now I think about it you two kind of sound alike".

The white and orange haired boys gazed at each other then back to the former Onmitsukido commander "We sound nothing alike" once more in unison they spoke.

"What ever you say" getting back to the topic at hand she turned to the snow haired male "Leaving?".

"You guys are all busy with your bankai training, you don't need me. I'm starling to feel like a third wheel" he grabbed Red Queen attaching it to his back holder.

"Where are you going then?" she inquired.

"Not sure" Nero admitted "Maybe I'll look for Orihime and the glasses kid. Or find where there keeping the others they captured". Smirking to Ichigo he said "Or maybe I'll rescue Rukia and you'll have done all this training for no reason".

Knowing there was nothing she could say to stop him Yoruichi watched as he made his way to the ladder. "I hope we'll see you tomorrow at noon then. We could use all the help we can get".

"I never miss a good party" he joked.

"Alright then. Just … be careful" she focused on the still present butterfly mark "You already have one captain hunting you. Try not to make it a second" 'Knowing him he'll try to make it a third or even fourth. I'm sure Kisuke is laughing back at home knowing this would happen, making me watch over these two numb skulls'.

"Guess I'll see you all tomorrow then" he got to the ladder and placed a hand on it when someone else called out his name.

"Hey Nero wait" Ichigo stared into his blue eyes and boasted "If you do see any captains just remember as of now I'm in the lead".

Nero snorted "Well then I guess I'll just have to fix that wont I. Can't have some snot nosed little kid who still has a bed time beat me. I'd have to start dropping my prices for jobs".

Ichigo chuckled at him "Well good luck. And I'll hold you to your word about meeting us tomorrow". Nero nodded and climbed up the ladder. It was funny to think that less than a day ago Ichigo would have been glad to see the back of the snarky foreigner, but the more they spoke and the more he learned of his past the more Ichigo came to like him, dare he say respect him. 'not that I'd ever tell him that, I'm sure he'd never let me live it down'.

"Ichigo" the deep voice of Zangetsu called out "Its time to begin".

"Right".

* * *

"This place would actually be pretty nice to visit if everybody here wasn't trying to kill me" he was in a large open courtyard, he wondered over to one of the patches of greenery dotted throughout and plucked a flower from it.

It hadn't been that long since the Sparda decendant had left the hideout. Maybe an hour or two, he didn't know, he wasn't counting. What he did know however was that according to some of the Soul Reapers he'd _interrogated _was that all his friends had been captured. Though how, by who and where they were was something that seemed to differ from each person he asked _politely._

All agreed a tall muscular brown skinned boy was taken alive by the Captain of Squad 8. 'Chad' he knew. A white clothed glasses boy had battled the captain of the 12th Division and won but had later been taken by another captain 'Even the four eyes kids taken out a captain, I'm really losing my touch'. From what he heard Orihime was in the hands of squad 11 and Ganju and the Shinigami Ichigo had met Hanataro or something he was called were both taken by Rukia's squad leader.

'All alive at least' he tried to find some good in the news 'But now we've gone from a group of seven rescuing one to a group of three rescuing six, or four if that Renji guy helps us' rolling his eyes at their situation he let out a chuckle. 'If Yoruichi thought we were screwed when they moved up the time of Rukia's execution wait until she hears we also have to rescue all the others as well' that was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

If Nero expected fate to suddenly change to be on their side he was about to be mistaken. The sound of footsteps brought him to a halt. A man from behind was walking, slowly approaching him. "There's a JoJo reference here".

The man wore his Shinigami uniform adorned by his white haori identifying his rank. He had dark skin and purplish hair in a braided style. At first Nero thought given the similarities in the appearance he might have been related to Yoruichi but she had never mentioned any relatives in the Gotei 13. Over his eyes he wore a pair of sunglasses which looked completely opaque making the devil slayer wonder how he saw through them.

"Hey man, loving the orange scarf. You ever watch Scooby Doo, you could give Fred a run for his money with that".

"I bear you no grudge" he spoke in a calm tone "But for the sake of peace I must eliminate you".

Nero put his hands up in defence "Whoa man calm down. I dint know these were your flowers" he gently put the plucked flower back amongst the other "There see, good as new. So what do you say am I off the hook".

"I have heard of your actions Ryoka or should I call you Nero" the man in question gave no indication he was shocked he knew his name. "You are a bringer of chaos and anarchy, all throughout the Seireitei the consequences of your destructive nature has been displayed for all". He reached for his sheathed blade and slowly pulled the weapon out "And I cannot allow a creature of chaos like yourself to disrupt the peace".

"You captains really like the sound of your own voice" Nero reached for his own weapon and readied himself for yet another battle. "Sorry pal but I can't go easy on you, as it is I'm losing to Ichigo and the other guy so-" he gave a rev on his exceed system "-its time I evened the score board".

* * *

**Originally this chapter was only going to be about 3-5 thousand words max, and was going to be tacked on to the last chapter. But it just kept growing so I made it its very own chapter.**

**The dialogue is both my favourite and least favourite thing to write as I'm always worried I wont write Nero's or any other characters personalities correctly. Also in terms of personality Nero is a mix of his DMC 4 and 5, so he is a bit more open and chilled out like in 5 but also still a little shut off and snarky like in 4. **

**So now Nero and Ichigo have become more friendly towards one another. As mentioned in this and previous chapters the two of them hadn't really been getting along very well due to their personalties being so alike and so different. Also in Nero's mind he still believes that after saving Rukia he will get back to his own world so why bother becoming close friends with people your ultimately never going to see again. **

**For those wondering about how the power levels of characters stack up I'm deliberately avoiding that as to not start a comment war on those who think 'such and such DMC character' is way above 'such and such Bleach character' and then someone arguing the opposite and so forth. But as of now (Soul Society Arc) for this story my Nero (emphasis on MY) is roughly on par if not a little superior to Bankai Ichigo (none Hollow Mask). As for Devil Trigger I have an idea as for when Nero will use it but it wont be for a while since as of now it is Nero's be all and end all of his power. And yes I am nerfing Nero as I plan on Nero gaining more power throughout the story and arcs just like Ichigo does. So if I have Nero being say on par with Aizen and Yammamoto here in the Soul Society arc then by the time the Winter War and Quincy arc come along he'd be some unbeatable One Punch Man god. **

**As for the pairing the reason I am currently fixed on Yoruichi being Nero's partner is because she is my favourite female character in Bleach and I find it easier to write her and Nero together than other females. **

**As for the elephant in the room. The Coronavirus is making a mess of everything. Or rather the fear of it is. In shops shelves are empty, people a buying crates of toilet roll and other arseholes are buying anti bacterial soap only to resell it at a higher price. For those who haven't guessed from my spelling of certain words I live in the UK where like most of the western world scaremongering of the virus is more prevalent than actual information on it. So to everyone just be careful. Wash your hands, stay clean and don't be an arse and resell supplies people are in desperate need of just to make a bit of money. **


	9. Blind Man's Bluff

**So Bleach anime set to return in 2021 or so. Luckily for me I only got into Bleach in 2019 so I have been fortunate in that unlike most other people I will only have had to to wait a year or so to watch the Quincy arc. Where as those who followed the series from the beginning have waited dozens of years and had to suffer through countless fake news of the anime returning. But no it seems its finally over and we will all get so see the Blood War arc animated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or DMC**

* * *

Chapter 9

Blind Man's Bluff

Flames burst forth, coating and bathing the sharp silver blade in an orange warmth as the scent of gasoline filled the air. "Its time I evened the scoreboard". He had wondered rather close to the edge of the Seireitei now, the shade off from the Sekkiseki walls approaching them

Tosen watched but gave no impression of intrigue at what the Ryoka's sword could do. In fact the more Nero looked at him the more he got the impression that the Captain wasn't watching him, or anything for that matter.

"Huh" the demon hunter waved his hand in front to catch the captains attention. 'Wait a minute'. "Hey" he called out. "Hope this isn't rude of me to ask but … are you blind?".

"What of it?" Tosen answered simply.

"Wait you are?" the purple haired man remained silent "Look pal I'm all for representation and all that but I don't feel right fighting a blind guy" he grimaced "I mean imagine what all snowflakes on twitter would say to me". He swung Red Queen over his shoulder "That's a battle I definitely don't want to get into" he made to walk away.

"I will not permit you to leave".

Nero rolled his eyes and sneered "I hear the Paralympics still have a few spots open, maybe you could represent the Soul Society in them. That would be a sight to behold … oops that came out wrong".

"I have spoken to Captain Soi Fon who informed me of your abilities and personality".

"All good things I hope" the devil hybrid said smirking "between you and me however you are, I think she likes me".

Tosen ignored him "If you hope by insulting me you will make me unbalanced them I regret to inform you I am far more composed than Captain Soi Fon. And though marked by her you may be" he gestured to the butterfly brand on him "it is me you shall face. And I am Kaname Tosen Captain of the 9th Division" he aimed his katana at Nero. "I offer you this chance Ryoka Nero, come with me and I will leave you unharmed. Resist and I will have no choice but to do so by force".

"Wow, only just met and your already threatening me. And you say I'm the evil one".

"You are someone who enjoys bringing chaos and destruction to those around him for no other reason than entertainment" his voice grew sharp "You and your kind are the very worst there are. Destruction for the sake of destruction, violence without reason or meaning is just chaos. And I will not allow those who spread chaos to run free as long as I can do something about it".

"And I thought Ichigo had a high opinion of himself" he gave a shrug and smiled "So Daredevil wants to play hero huh. I guess can play along then".

The dark skinned captain wasted no time and went straight for the teen. He shunpo'd in front of the boy and slashed at him with his Zanpakuto Suzumishi. His attack was blocked by the larger blade the Ryoka wielded.

'He was able to react in time and block my attack' Tosen noted. 'So Captain Soi Fon's assessment was correct. The Ryoka does possess speed of a Captain rank at the very least. Though whether his skill matches that is still to be seen'. The captain continued his assault and brought down several heavy blows all of which the intruder blocked while holding his ground. 'He possesses the strength to block multiple of my attacks as well. This Ryoka will not go down easy it seems'.

Nero held firm against the captain who jumped away from Red Queens attack 'Surely he knows he can't beat me by just bashing his sword against mine. Is he trying to study what I'm capable of. Yoruichi did tell me to watch out for that'. "Gotta say so far this isn't as fun as my last fight with a captain. And she was pretty hot to look at as well, again no offense".

Tosen got some distance between himself and the demon hunter "You'll find I don't share Captain Soi Fon's love for battle" he got back into a fighting stance "I prefer to end my fights as quickly as possible" he shot forth with his flash step, though faster than the one he'd just used. Aiming to catch the Ryoka off guard he stopped just in front of him for a second only to quickly flash step behind him 'Your crimes end here' he brought down his Zanpakuto "Urrgh".

Faster than Tosen thought him capable of Nero hadn't fallen for the captains false attack and reacted much quicker than expected. He arched to the side to avoid the swords attack and buried his elbow deep into the man's gut knocking the air from his lungs and sending him reeling away into the dirt.

"Seems your don't share Soi Fon speed either" the white haired hunter shouted out. "Did you actually think that would be enough to take me out. I'm offended" he said in a false hurt tone. 'Guy seems determined to take me out, at least Soi Fon had some sense of fun'.

Tosen got to his knee 'It seems I miscalculated' he spat some blood onto the floor. 'From just one blow he was able to knock me back, and by the pain it seems one of my ribs may be fractured. Captain Soi Fon wasn't exaggerating about the boys power one bit'. He lifted himself up and wiped the dirt from his haori not listening to what the Ryoka was boasting of. 'Very well then. If that's the case I'll just take him out another way'. He re sheathed his blade.

Nero's blue eyes hardened 'He's put his sword back and I don't get the impression he's given up. What's he up to now' he got his answer.

Slowly Tosen began to pull his blade from its sheath "Cry Suzumishi".

The world seemed to go black and white before his eyes "What the-" all of a sudden a high pitched ringing noise made way to his ears. The noise seemed to get louder and louder till it was all he could hear, even his own thoughts seemed to be drowned out by the noise. 'What the fuck is this' he felt himself becoming weaker and weaker as the desire to sleep overwhelmed him 'Damn if this goes on I might just collapse' he covered his ears but it made no difference. 'Got to think of something fast. No way will I let myself get beat, I can only imagine the look on Ichigo's smug face if he had to rescue me'.

Tosen calmly walked towards the boy 'Interesting. He's still conscious, he's able to fight off Suzumishi's shikai but he can only do so for so long. Soon he will fall just like his friend before him'. The captain came to a halt 'What's he doing now'. The ryoka pulled out what looked like a revolver from a holster on his leg. "Does he expect to shoot me with that crude weapon". Instead of aiming at him however the ryoka pulled his gun close to his own head, to his ears "Wait! Is he-".

*Bang*

*Bang*

Nero's eyes went wide "Damn that's loud" he stretched his jaw to help with the new noise filling his head. The sound the captains Zanpakuto gave off was now replaced with the buzzing and ringing noise from his now damaged ear drums. 'Good thing my body heals quick or I'd likely to be deaf for a few weeks after that'.

Tosen stared, his eyes wide with shock, not that Nero could see them through his glasses. 'Incredible' he began 'he used the noise from the firing of his gun to rupture his own ears thus drowning out the noise from my Zanpakuto to nullifying Suzumishi's shikai'. There had also been some strange blue glow coming from his gun as well, an odd power emanating off of it. 'That power, what was it'.

Nero shook his head, his snow coloured hair flying back and forth as he tried to shake off the ringing noise as his ears healed. 'Don't feel like doing that again'. "If that's your bankai I keep hearing so much about then I've gotta say I'm not impresses".

"That was not my bankai, it was little more than my shikai" Tosen replied.

"Shikai huh" the demon slayer scoffed "Not exactly as impressive as Soi Fon's I'll tell you that much".

"My shikai is designed to take out my enemies as humanely as possible. You should have allowed yourself to succumb to its effects". He said almost mournful at the distasteful idea "Now I will have to result to more callous means of apprehending you". Kaname was never one to find joy in bringing harm to others when it wasn't needed, even when dealing with his enemies he preferred to take them out as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"Alright Stevie Wonder, lets see what else you can do" Nero Trickster dashed towards the man and the two began to clash. Sword on sword. It seemed that Tosen was much closer to Nero in power as unlike the last time he fought a captain Kaname didn't wield the same level of speed Soi Fon was able to fall back on to overwhelm Nero.

'Guys good' Nero noted. 'Seems he's already going all out on me' the last time the demon hunter had battled a captain she had at least limited herself from the outset of their fight in order to get a feel for his power. Seemed this captain had no care for that and just wanted to end their battle as fast as possible. 'And I thought Soi Fon was a stick in the mud, at least she play's a little first'.

Kaname blocked an attack from the ryoka's blade "You think you can defeat me with such crude weaponry. You have no chance of defeating me so I advise you to surrender" he countered with a chop of his own sword but the teen rolled out the way. "Someone who revels in injustice such as yourself will never succeed, you are nothing but-"

"Oh my god, enough with the monologuing" Nero rolled his eyes. "Unless your auditioning for a marvel role will you _please _shut the hell up. At this rate I might jest let you kill me so I don't have to hear you". He furrowed his brow "And don't insult my girl".

They continued the bladed ballet for some time, echoes of steel on steel violence vibrating across the area. Nero performed a Roulette Spin forcing his opponent to get higher in the air to avoid the attack. Reaching up he grabbed the captains ankle and threw him to the ground below "Get dunked on!".

"Hado #31 Shakkaho" a beam of red energy blasted towards Nero.

The devil slayer stood atop Red Quenn and used his blade to block the kido attack "Riding high!" Nero called out as he used his sword to surf along the attack.

As Nero landed Tosen leapt into the air "Suzumushi Nishiki Benihiko" the dark skinned captain arched his sword in a circular motion around him. A dozen and more blades appeared, as quickly as they appeared they shot towards the blue eyes body. Nero managed to Trickster dash away in time put some of the bladed slashed at his coat. 'He dodged it' then again Kaname knew the boy must have been fast if he was able to hold his own against Soi Fon.

"Bakudo #9 Horin" an orange hued tendril wrapped around the ryoka's arms pining them to his side. "Hado #32 Okasen" a yellow orb appeared which widened itself along Tosens sword which shot towards the bound teen.

Nero saw the blast coming. Using his great strength he managed to rip the kido binding him apart much to the awe of the captain. He stood firm against the oncoming blast getting into a royal guard stance and just in time managed to absorb the energy from the attack. Using Trickster he sped towards the dark skinned man. He tried to escape but Nero's spectral devil bringer grabbed him, pulling him close. Once in range the ex Holy Knight smashed his fist into the man's jaw releasing the energy he absorbed generating an explosion which sent the two men away from the other.

Coughing from the smoke Kaname pushed some of the rubble which had fallen upon him. 'Who is this ryoka. How is he capable of such power' his hand reached for his almost broken jaw. 'His powers are beyond anything Aizen expected them capable of. I see now how Captain Soi Fon became so injured. The power he wields'. Kaname had no high opinion of himself, he knew he was powerful but not the most powerful. Yet still a ryoka going on par with him was something he hadn't anticipated. He wasn't even holding back either. But there was something about his power that didn't sit right with the seasoned captain.

'What is this power. I've never felt anything like it. Its neither Shinigami nor Hollow in origin. And he isn't a hybrid of the two either. Its different. It feels so new yet so familiar. It feels so …' two skeletal doors flashed in his mind "… evil".

Nero squinted his eyes "What was that?" he called out "You say something. You do realise your several yards away from me, you'll have to speak louder if you want me to hear you".

Tosen rose up "Ryoka. Nero. I know not who or what you are. Or what powers you possess" his voice grew more serious "But I know that you are dangerous. Far more dangerous than I had first thought". In many ways the ryoka reminded him of Kenpachi Zaraki, a man who's mere name was enough to spark rage in him. A man who brought shame and disgrace to the 13 Court Guards. A man who lived for nothing but for chaos. He would not let another Kenpachi walk around freely. 'I hope Lord Aizen forgives me, but I cannot allow such a man. No such a beast remain alive'. "For the sake of order, for the sake of peace and for the sake of justice. I will put an end to your brutal rampage".

The circular metal object attacked to the cross guard of the captains Zanpakuto began to spin and spin and spin. Soon it was separated from the sword itself and grew almost as large as its wielders own body. 'Oh for gods sake what now. I'm staring to get real sick of these Soul Reapers and there hax as fuck abilities'.

"Bankai".

Silence. Sightless. Senseless. To Nero it seemed as if everything had ceased to exist. There was nothing. Nothing to see, nothing to hear nothing to smell. All of his senses but touch had gone. 'What. What is this? What's happened'. He tired to make sense of it all 'Was this him. He said bankai, is this his banaki. If so what is it. Am I in some other world' he shook his head. 'No that can't be it. Yoruichi said most time shikai and bankai have a common trope in their powers so … maybe. If his shikai was about overloading one of my senses maybe this is about removing them all'. That thought didn't make him feel any better 'If that's the case then I'm in a fight were I can't see, hear, smell or have any sense where my enemy is. But I'll take a wild guess and say he wont suffer from the same problem'.

"Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enma Kogori". Tosen having no use for shunpo against an enemy devoid of senses slowly paced towards the teen. Once he was an arms length away he slashed at him with his blade, leaving a gash across his chest. "You mocked me for my inability to see, yet now here you stand with not one but all of your senses gone from you. How horrifying is it, a world devoid of light, noise, smell. A world full of absolute nothingness" he took another swipe of his sword.

"Argh" another invisible attack fell to him. 'These attacks. There from a sword. He's here with me, Captain Tosen. But where. I can't see a damn thing … unless. Maybe?'.

"It is time you paid for the chaos you have wrought upon others" he slowly cut him again "time to feel what it is like to be on the receiving end of WHAT!" the ryoka dodged his attack and shot at him with his gun which Kaname so in disbelief at that he only just barely managed to cut through the bullets before they hit him. "Ho … How? How can you see, you shouldn't have any senses at all" the ryoka had no reply nor did he move from his spot or turn to face him. "Wait no. You still have no senses … so then how. Was it just a fluke of the moment, luck". He walked to the intruder, this time more on guard when "Hrh" he was able to block the attack from the teens sword but still "How is he doing this".

'Breathe. Focus. Breathe. Focu- There'. Nero had to admit the ability to remove your opponents senses was a rather good one if not a little cowardly. Yet the bankai didn't seem to account for one thing. Demons or at least the more powerful ones and those such as himself who had their power possessed more than the five senses of humans. They had an innate extra sensory ability to know what was going on around them. Sort of like Spidey-Sense Dante had called it. With it Nero was able to at the very least block and dodge some of the captains slower attacks.

'But if he speeds up his attacks I wont be able to stop them' unfortunately for Nero he'd never really bothered to train his demonic senses further and so while he was able to withstand Tosen as he was now, if the captain used his full power and speed he knew his extra sense wouldn't be able to account for that. 'I'll have to get out of this anther way. Whenever an opportunity arises. After all I still have my sense of touch. Once he's in close I can make my play'.

Unfortunately the flaw in Nero's senses was one which the man in question had discovered. 'So he is somehow able to block my slower attacks but whatever he is doing to sense them he can't do when I use shunpo. Very well then. It is time I ended this'.

"Ryoka" Tosen spoke up. "I am aware you are most likely unable to hear me but in the event you somehow can know this. While you are the very worst type of person, one who covets chaos of destruction and breathes injustice. Know that for your skill and determination you at the very least have my respect". He pulled Susumushi close to him, aiming its tip at the teen "Now then. Its time to finish this. Farewell … Nero".

Utilising the full power of his shunpo he shot towards the ryoka. His sharp blade impeding itself in his chest and piercing his stomach going right through the other side of his body. "Its over" or so he thought when "Huh" looking down at the odd feeling he saw a hand gripping his own "What! That can't be. Its not posshmmmrgh-". His words were stopped when a gloved hand grabbed a hold of his face.

"Don't fuck with me!" slashed with his Red Queen at the dark skinned man's chest getting payback for the cuts on himself then arching his arm back with all his might Nero slammed his arm and the captain it held down into the hard rock floor below. The ground ripped and cracked at such force, the purple haired man's head managed to suffer the same fate but he was by no means unharmed. The darkness was lifted and the world that was came back, sight, sound and smell alike.

Nero looked down at the man. He pulled out the Zanpakuto from his chest, blood oozing out his wound, and threw the sword to its owner. He was breathing but barely and not moving. "Alright finally" he smiled "now I'm even with Ichigo and Uryu" he balanced Red Queen on his shoulder and began to leave "Maybe I'll look for some more captains to get the highest score. Yoruichi was right, captains are different in power. I'll admit you were tough but Soi Fon was harder than this". The Sparda descendant did admit that while Tosen may have been a little physically stronger than the petite female captain when it came to speed it was clear which of them held the crown. The sound of heavy breathing and coughing got his notice.

"… You … you aren't …. you aren't Human… nor are you a Shinigami or Hollow. What … what are you?" Tosen spoke though it pained him to do so, blood leaked from his head and torso alike. He hoped his skull and teeth were okay.

"You know who I am" he grinned back "I'm your friendly neighbourhood Spider Man. And I've got places to be" he held his hand against the still bleeding but healing stab wound.

"Wait" Kaname tried to stand but fell to his knees, supporting himself with his sword. "I can't … can't let you leave. You … To dangerous. You will die … your wound … to much blood. I" he coughed some more. His white glasses lay shattered on the floor. "You are a monster. A being of chaos. Just like Zaraki. A foul demon" little did he realise just how true his words were.

"Well" Nero inclined his head "your_ part_ right" he sneered.

The captain couldn't give up, it wasn't in his nature. 'Get up' he told himself 'I she could see you like this'. Though the ryoka would certainly die from his wounds he still had to end it himself. "I wont let someone, _something _like you cause any more destruction. I must bring justice. I must-".

Nero used Blue Rose to shoot his sword he was using as a cane to balance away, he fell back to the floor on his hands and knees. "Look, Tosen was it. Its over. I'll admit you nearly had me here and there but you've lost. If I were you I'd get yourself to the nearest hospital before you get brain damage".

Kaname made to speak but was cut off by an all to familiar voice. "I must say I agree with the boy. Your not looking to good Kaname".

The demon hunter recognised the voice but couldn't think where he'd heard it. Looking to the side he saw another man approaching 'Its the guy that we met at the gate when we first arrived'.

"Gin" Tosen said bitterly "What are you doing here. Your supposed to be-".

"Whoa whoa settle down my friend" the snake eyed man waved his hands in defence. "Our _mutual_ friend asked me to come. He and I were both getting terribly worried about you". Gin eyed his injured ally "And from the looks of you it seems we were right in doing so".

Tosen scanned the area, thankful to see that no one else was around to see or hear Gin speaking of Aizen even if he hadn't used his name. "Gin" he threatened.

"Take it easy now. We wouldn't want you to make yourself any worse now would we". The silver haired captain of the 3rd Squad turned to face Nero. "Say. I remember you. You were with the others back at the gate weren't you. I do hope that poor gate keeper didn't suffer too much" a teeth filled smile plastered its way across his face.

Nero tightened his grip on Red Queen "He's still alive the last I saw him, can't say he would be as concerned about you".

"Oh is that so huh" he said. "Say what was your name by the way".

"Spongebob Square Pants".

Gin gave no inclination he heard him "Its Nero right".

"Then why did you ask".

"You've really done a number on old Kaname here. I must admit its very impressive. I never imagined for a second you would be able to defeat him".

"Aw stop you'll make me blush" he said is false flattery. "If that's all then I've got things to do. That is unless you want to end up like your friend there, otherwise I'm out of here".

"Oh I'm afraid I can't just let you leave. Oh no no no" he shook his head. "But I have no desire to take you as a prisoner either".

"Is that so" Nero readied his blade.

Tosen spoke up "Gin do not take him so lightly. I don't know what he is but-".

"Have no fear Kaname. This will be over in a second".

The white haired teen snorted "Your pretty confident for a guy who looks like Brock from Pokemon. I know people say Asians have slit eyes but yours are just taking it too far" the serpentine captain continued making his way forward "Well fine by me, might as well make it two for two".

Gin remained calm as a snake. He flashed a small grin and flash stepped to the teen. He brought out his blade and aimed to stab the ryoka.

Nero saw the attack coming, he used his gloved devil bringer hand to grab hold of the blade stopping it inches from his chest 'The wounds that Tosen gave me has already healed now, I don't feel like getting any more'. "Looks to me like a second has already passed".

Gin however merely smiled up to the teen, teeth on full display, and said "Shoot to Kill Shinso".

Faster than the demon hunter could respond to the blade extended beyond its natural length piercing his body. But it didn't stop there. The blade grew and grew with Nero stuck on the end of it like a shish kebab. 'What's he doing. He's not stopping. The blade keeps growing. Where's he-'. Turing his head Nero saw what he was being pushed towards "Son of a bitch".

Once he was close enough to the top of the wall Gin halted the growth of his sword and released the ryoka on the end of it off sending him over the top of the wall and out of the Seireitei. "Well that's the end of him I suppose. A pity. I hoped to see what he was capable of but the boss wanted me to get rid of him as quickly as possible".

"Must you speak so openly about _him_" Tosen said "You now what he'll do if someone hears us".

"Calm down will you. You can be such a nervous nanny Kaname. Everything is proceeding as planned isn't it. Tomorrow at noon everything will change for good".

Kaname used what strength he had to lift himself up "You should have killed him here".

"Who the ryoka. I stabbed him in the chest as did you" he looked up to the high walls "If those wounds don't kill him then the fall certainly will".

"You shouldn't leave things as important as this to chance".

"Oh".

Tosen never liked leaving things unfinished. The wounds the ryoka had suffered would most certainly kill him but still the same could be said for the like of Kenpachi Zaraki and yet despite how much he suffered in countless battles he always survived much to Kaname's desire of the opposite. But there was something else nibbling at the back of his mind, 'his reiatsu was nothing like what I've seen before. Different from a Soul Reapers and Hollows, even from Arancars and those Hollowfied Soul Reapers Tosen, Gin and Aizen had created a century ago. I must inform Lord Aizen of this. Who knows what this all may mean'.

"Well whatever" Gin spoke up. "Lets you to the 4th Division shall we. We have a big day tomorrow. We all need to be at out best".

* * *

"Did you see that".

"What was it".

"I don't know it was too fast".

"I thought I saw a bird fall from the sky".

"Son? … Son!".

"What. Sorry, yes father?" the young boy looked to his dad.

"Are you alright son?".

He nodded "Yes father, I was just listening to them" he indicated to the large crowd of people that had gathered. "They said they saw something".

His balding father grunted "They always say something. Everyone want to be the first to say the now what goes on inside the Seireitei. Don't listen to them son".

"Yes father".

"Right so as I was saying" he grabbed hold of his fishing rod. "The fish that live in the moat around the Seiretei catch a high price but are tricky to catch. What you want to do is aim your hook in the middle of the moat. Not to close to the wall understood".

"Yes father".

"Good" the man cast his reel into the water "No you try".

"Like this?" the body did the same though his reel didn't go as far.

"That's it. No all we need to do is wait and-".

"I've got one!".

"What" he looked unconvinced "already".

"Yes it … hurrghh … I can't pull it in. Its too heavy".

"Here let me do it" the father took the rod from his son and pulled. "Ooof, your right this is heavy, must have caught a big one".

"Daddy look it coming this way".

The kid was right though the father wasn't pulling. The fish they hooked seemed to be swimming right at them at great speed. "Grab my net". His son did as bid and the father readied himself for the catch. "That's it, that's it. Just keep swimming this way. Almost. Almost. Nearly there … aaaannddd. Gotcha" he scooped his net into the water but caught something he want expecting.

"That snake eyed asshole is so dead. I don't care what Dante says about killing Humans. Besides he's not even a Human, not technically" he yelled out to no one in particular.

The boy eeped and jumped "Aarrrggghh! Daddy, daddy its a monster".

"What was that kid" Nero climbed out of the water "so which one of you put this hook in my hair" he untangled the fish hook from his soaked wet white locks. The water had at the very least washed the blood off of him but his clothes were tattered. 'Well only one thing for it' a light glow washed over him and all his clothes became clean, dry and pristine not a scratch on them. "Really should than Trish for teaching me this magic she uses. Saves me a great deal of the dry cleaning budget".

"Erm … mister?".

The hunter gazed towards the young child "Yeah?".

"Well … its just that … are you a Shinigami from the Seireitei?".

"Does he look like a Shinigami?" his father spoke up "But my son is right. You clearly aren't from around here, not in those clothes. And most people don't take a dive in this water when there's intruders in the Seireitei".

"What can I say" he shrugged "I felt like going for a swim" he said sarcastically, he was in no mood for this now.

The bald man wasn't buying any of it "There's no need to lie, everyone in the Rukongai has heard about the Ryoka in the Seiretei".

Nero scoffed "So what you gonna call the cops on me. Go ahead call them I wont stop you".

"There's no need for that" he got closer to the foreign teen and whispered "People around have no love for the Soul Reapers. I promise you no one here will turn you in".

"Thanks". Nero turned to look back up at the walls. 'Great. Now how am I supposed to get back in. It took the seven of us days to get in and it was only with the help of Yoruichi's weird friend. I've only got less than 18 hours before the execution and I need to be there to help the others out. I gave my word I would'. And for the employee's of Devil May Cry there word was as good as gold when it came to a contract and job.

As he began to leave the child cried out "Hey mister you forgot this" he fished Blue Rose out the murky water.

"Thanks kid". He made to leave planning on going back to Kukaku's home hoping she had another way back into the Seireitei 'Then again she did say the last time the canon was the only way, and we needed a group for that. Wait a minute what about'. He turned back to the father "Hey. You know a big and I mean really big guy round here. Works as the gate keeper for the Seireitei".

"Jidambo Ikkanzaka" he answered "Yeah I know him, everyone round these parts does. Only Shinigami who's actually decent to us folk. Last I heard he was still being treated for his wounds one of them high and mighty captains gave him. Speaking of heard he only survived thanks to a bunch of strangers, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?".

"Not a thing" the old man didn't seem to buy that.

"Well just saying that if you did then you might like to know where he's staying at" the man informed Nero on the location of the home the gate keeper was being treated. "Last I heard some woman with a false arm and the biggest pair of breas-" he remembered his son was with him and likely to inform his mother of this "-oniculars, yeah massive binoculars, can see for miles around with them" he coughed with red cheeks.

"Wait" Nero thought on the description "Shiba, Kukaku Shiba is that her?".

The man scratched his hairless head "Shiba, Shiba, Shiba" he snapped his fingers "Kukakua Shiba yeah that's it".

"Isn't that the woman mommy told you to stop staring at when she used to live here" his son asked innocently.

"You must be thinking of someone else my boy" his cheeks grew more rosy. "Anyway" he spoke to Nero "if your looking for those two just go to the house I said about. They should be there".

"Thanks".

* * *

"Your sure of this".

"Absolutely I saw it myself".

He chose not to speak of the man's ironic words "Very well. Thank you for this Kaname. I shall think on this. In the mean time I suggest you get some rest, I was forced to fake an official order by Central 46 to have Captain Unohana release you from her care so early. I trust you are aware at how such a thing will only bring unwanted suspicion on you".

"I am aware and apologise. I underestimated the ryoka and he used that against me. I can only ask for your forgiveness Lord Aizen" the dark skinned captain bowed.

"Its alright Kaname. Mistakes happen. I'm aware of that. All I ask is that should these mistakes rear their head again you fix them yourself. Understood".

"Yes sir".

"Good" he dismissed him "Its getting late and you need as much rest as you can get. Its a big day tomorrow and I need you and Gin at your best" Aizen watched as Tosen left.

'So a ryoka that if Kaname is to be believed possesses weapons, abilities and spiritual pressure unlike any Shinigami or Hollow seen before. And was able to best him as well'. Aizen was some what taken aback at the news of the ryoka defeating Tosen. Sure Kaname didn't possess the immense raw power than he himself or Gin did, nor the strength of Kenpachi Zaraki or speed of Soi Fon. Yet still he was a man of great power, and the ryoka had defeated him all the same. 'Only time will tell of he is still alive or dead. And if he's alive we'll just have to see how useful he can be to us. Or if his allegiances to the other ryoka is too strong. If so … well my old captain knows all to well what happens to those I have no use for'.

* * *

"You know I expected one of you dumb brats to end up running back to me but I put good money on it being the ginger hot shot or my dumb ass brother". With a shake of her head, her black hair in contrast against the white bandages wrapped around her head "Anyway, tell me again how it is you ended up here".

He frowned "I just told you that".

"I know I want to hear again how you got your ass handed to you by one of them captains and ended up going for a dip in the moat".

"I don't have time for this" he took a heavy breathe. Times like this he found himself getting as frustrated as he had used to before the Saviour Incident. "The execution is happening at noon tomorrow and I'm stuck on the other side of the Seireitei. I have to get back in to help them. So like I said, can you get me back in there or not?".

"Alright, alright keep your pretty white hair" she took a gulp of her sake "I told Yoruichi it was a waste of time to take a bunch of her kids on a kindergarten day trip".

"I'm not one of Yoruichi's_ kids_" he grumbled.

"Boy Toy then. Nice tattoo by the way. Never saw you as one for butterflies".

"I'm not-" he pinched the rim of his nose "can you help me or not?". This woman really pushed his nerves. He had arrived not long ago and found the house the man with his child had spoke of earlier. There he had found Jidambo, he still had some injuries but was healing along nicely. The gate keeper had thankfully vouched for Nero to the others when he arrived. In the back where they were now was Kukaku Shiba the woman he was looking for. She seemed more angry than surprised he had been thrown out the Seiretei, and had mocked him greatly when learning of just how he had ended up tossed over the high walls. 'At least I can say I took down one captain'.

Filling up another glass of sake she downed the whole thing "Aaahh, that hits the spot" Kukaku let out a burp. "The canon I used to get you in the last time wont work now if that's what your asking" she held up her finger as he went to speak. "I wasn't finished. As I was saying the canon wont work but that isn't the only way to get into the Seireitei".

"I thought you said before it was".

"Oh it was when you guys came to me. But now the Gotei 13 are in crisis, countless members out for the count, areas of the city in ruins one of their captains dead and if my sources are correct, then Central 46 has been acting rather odd of late" she whispered the last part. "Not to mention when the time for the execution comes most of their highest ranking members will be their to watch meaning the entrances to the Seireitei will have few if any guards posted".

Nero caught on to what she meant "Your planning on going through the front door" it was a plan he had considered himself but thought others would think it to suicidal to consider.

Kukaku shrugged "We do have the gate keeper to said door in the other room. Jidambo and I go way back, not to mention he owes you and your friends for saving his life. He'll open the gate for us I promise you".

The devil hunter could see the logic in that but still "But when though, noon? We wont have time to get from the gate all the way to the execution ground in time do do anything".

She waved off his concern "I have all that figured out already. You know even before you turned up I was planning on breaking into the Seiretei myself. Now we'll just be bringing you along for the ride". Kukaku saw the concern still in him "Look I know you must be worried about the others, that you wont make it in time to help them, they'll be captured, or whatever. But worrying about them will do nothing, believe me. All we can do now is wait until the coast is clear and have Jidambo open the gates for us tomorrow, no sooner no later. In the mean time all we can do is trust that the others will be okay till then".

Nero scoffed and had a look of false fear "What the world coming to if I have to put my trust in that ginger idiot".

The brunette spoke up "And since we've got nothing to do and there's only one bed how about we play a little game". She reached under the table into her bag and pulled out another full bottle of sake along with an extra glass, filling up them both "First one to pass out sleeps on the floor".

The white haired teen chuckled "Oh your on".

Kukaku grinned at him like predator to prey "Kido your about to see just how good we Shiba's are at holding our liquor".

About two hours later Nero finished off the last of the sake "I'm more of a beer guy normally, though I am partial to a strawberry sundae, but" he swilled the alcohol in his glass "I'll admit the sake is pretty good" he downed the remained of it, releasing an "Aaahh" in satisfaction. "Well I'm beat. Guess I'll call it a night".

He looked down to the snoring large chested woman, passed out on the cold floor. "That's what you get for challenging a demon to a drinking contest" his healing factor not only healed the outside of his body but inside as well. This meant that for better or worse it was impossible for himself and Dante to get drunk as their livers healed to fast for normal Human alcohol to have any effect, 'Well there was that time Trish made some moonshine we tried' he shuddered at he memory 'had a hangover for a week after that'.

* * *

"So what do think will happen to us?".

"…".

"I mean, we're criminals in their eyes so I don't think they'll go easy on us".

"…".

"These stuck up shinigami never do. You don't think we'll end up being executed the same time as well do you" he gulped in fear "I'm too young to die. It can't end like this, it just-".

"Will you shut up!" the white clothed boy erupted "It's late and we're all tired so would you mind keeping quiet so we can get some sleep".

"Jeez" he mubled "I was just making conversation. You know Uryu you could really learn to lighten up a little. Like your friend here, he doesn't seem to mind" said Ganju.

"Only because Chad is too kind to say anything to you. And don't use my first name, we've only just met and we're not friends" he complained. After the day the Quincy had it was hard for him to find anything amusing. 'Can I even call myself a Quincy any more'.

"And I thought Ichigo and that white haired guy were bad. You really need to take things easier Uryu".

"Stop calling me that".

"Please" a deep voice spoke up for the first time "we can't fight amongst ourselves. We still have a mission to do and we need to work together to accomplish it".

"Ha" Uryu bitterly snorted "and how are we supposed to do anything now. In case you forgot Chad we've been locked in a cell. We can't help Rukia any more than she can help us".

"Ichigo will come for us. You'll see. I've known him for a long time and in all that time I've learned one thing". He leaned over the side of his bed, one of his eyes visible through his messy hair "When he sets his mind on something he always succeeds. We just have to trust him". Ganju and Uryu said nothing. "Besides" the Mexican continued "he's not alone. Nero must still be with him and Yoruichi. We have to put our faith that they will come through".

Ganju nodded and said something but Uryu wasn't listening, to deep in thought. 'Even if they're still free it wont be easy for them. Especially now that I'm useless to this mission'. He lay back against his pillow given to him by the guards and closed his eyes 'He was no longer the last of the Quincy. He was no longer a Quincy at all'.

* * *

"Captain?" someone said threw a yawn. She had long flowing orange hair, and wore standard Soul Reaper black on white uniform, albeit with a large V shaped neckline revealing her bust.

"Rangiku. What are you still doing up at this hour?" the man in terms of age, yet boy in terms of appearance said. He had white hair all spiked, bright blue eyes and wore his sheathed Zanpakuto on his back. It was nearly as large as its wielder.

"I could say the same for you captain. You know someone of your age needs as much sleep as they can get, or else it might stunt your growth" the well endowed orange haired Lieutenant giggled.

The short snow haired captain would normally have shot back at her for such jests but with everything going on as of late he let it pass without a care "Something isn't right Rangiku".

She rubbed her still aching eyes "Huh. What isn't?".

"Everything" Toshiro cleared. "We can all see it but no one is saying anything of it. The death of Captain Aizen, the ryoka breaking into the Seiretei all while Central 46 issues order after order while in lock down refusing to see anyone. Now they've moved up the execution of Rukia Kuchiki, its not right, something is going on".

"You mean like Captain Ichimaru?".

"Gin" he spat the name in distaste. "I'm not sure what he's up too but I know he must be a part of it, I'm certain" Toshiro had never liked the serpent eyed captain from the moment they had met, there was always something so off about him, and he seemed to take pleasure in knowing how uncomfortable he made those around him. "We have to uncover what's happening Rangiku. We owe it to all those in the 13 Court Guards, to Captain Aizen to -" 'Momo' he couldn't even say her name. Rangiku nodded in agreement and the two went back to uncovering the truth of what was happening. Unaware they weren't the only ones.

* * *

"Same blood type" she traced her finger down the page "matches all other signatures". Looking down "Wound in the chest … no other defence markings, didn't put up a fight. No signs of struggle. Body was displayed on the building post mortem, killer would had to have moved it from the scene of the crime" the door creaked open.

"Captain Unohana. Is that you?" a tall woman with spiky silver hair peaked through.

"Yes" she beckoned "come in Isane".

She did so. Making her way over to her captain "Captain, what are you dong here?".

"Just going over the autopsy report of Captain Aizen".

Isane looked confused "Why?".

Retsu Unohana closed the file and looked to her lieutenant. "Do you trust me Isane?".

"I … of course I do captain. What's this about?".

The 4th division leader got from her seat "I have need of your assistance Isane" she looked to the window, in the distance was the housing for Central 46 "Something isn't right and I fear we have only just scratched the surface of it all".

* * *

"All set then?".

"Almost, just a few more then we'll be all set".

One of the men, a captain who's haori was covered by a flowery kimono, let out a breathe "Can't believe its come to this. You sure you want to go through with it?".

"What choice do we have Shunsui" Captain Jushiro Ukitake replied to his old friend. "We can all see that something isn't right. None of us are sure what it is but all of us know that deep down something is going on. And whatever it is it seems Rukia's execution is key. We have to stop it no matter the cost".

Captain Kyoraku smiled back "You always were to compassionate to your squad members". A look of guilt washed over him "I just hope Old Man Yama can forgive us for this. He's always been a stickler for the rules".

The long white haired sickly captain agreed. The two of them had always been close to the Captain Commander, more so than any other captain as they had trained under Yamamoto himself. Deep down both men felt that what they were doing, while right was almost an act of betrayal to their teacher. All they could do was hope Yamamoto would see the truth just as they had. "I guess we will see tomorrow"

* * *

'Less than twelve hours from now everything will change. Whether we win or fail the Soul Society will never be the same again. And the lives of those Kisuke and I dragged into this will forever be effected'. The more she thought on it the more regret she felt. Perhaps it was wrong for them to bring these kids into this. Especially when they had kept so much from them.

'The last time I was in the Soul Society I was forced to run to save my friends. Will I have to do that again. Will I be able to this time'. A century ago everything had changed. Kisuke had become embroiled in trouble along with Tessai and the others that she had saved. They all faced the death penalty and so they had no choice but to leave. To Soul Society they were the traitors but they knew different. It had all been the machination of one Sosuke Aizen, who was now according to what people said, dead. Though Yoruichi knew better than to believe it without seeing it for herself.

'Was it wrong of me not to tell them that. Kisuke told me only to tell what they needed to know. But still'. If anything happened to the kids she would only have herself to blame, she knew that. It was why she had been so desperate to ensure they stayed as far away from seated squad members especially captains as possible. 'If something happens to them on my watch. If they were to … no I can't think like that. Chad was taken by Shunsui, Ganju by Jushiro and the others' she knew they wouldn't be harmed by them. Those two were always amongst the softest and kindest of the captains.

'But Nero' she had no clue as to what happened to her new friend. His odd reiatsu was extremely hard for even someone of her skill to sense and even then she could only do so when he was some what close by. But now she felt nothing. Perhaps he was just far away, or perhaps he was dead. She didn't know. Yet still a part of her knew he wasn't. Call it a gut feeling if you like, what ever it was it was saying the cocky teen was okay. He had started to grow on her and she hoped she hadn't seen the last of him. After all there were still many suspicions and secrets she wanted to learn from him. She knew there was more to him than what Kiksuke and Nero himself had told her.

'Ichigo is making more progress than I had thought possible. He may yet get his bankai in time. And when he does I can only hope Nero will be there with us. For all our sakes'. She had made an oath to herself that she wouldn't allow any of them to die under her watch. She would never forgive herself if they did.

Looking back she saw the two men. Ichigo and Renji. Both still training despite their exhaustion and late hour of the day. 'This time tomorrow we'll all be either laughing about how nervous we were … or dead'.

* * *

"Wake up you lazy ass".

"Hey" he jolted when the kick she sent him rose him from his slumber "watch it".

"Sorry Sleeping Beauty but its a big day today" she moved across the room "and that was for making me sleep on the floor".

"No one likes a sore loser".

"Pfft whatever" she still couldn't believe she, the mighty Kukaku Shiba had lost a drinking contest. Especially to a kid who in his own country still wasn't of drinking age, the shame was unpalatable. "You know some people consider it rude to make a lady lay on the ground".

Nero stretched his arms "Don't see any_ lady_ round here" he dodged the empty bottle thrown at him.

She left the room calling out "Well you best get ready. Sun's rising and the Seireitei with it".

Nero grabbed his gear and followed after her "Looks like the days finally arrived".

* * *

**I made the Tosen fight shorter than the one with Soi Fon as unlike Soi Fon Tosen isn't someone who enjoys dragging out a battle nor talking banter to his opponent. We see in the Soul Society arc he takes out Uryu and tries to take out Kenpachi as fast as he can. So figured he would try to do the same to Nero. As for Tosen's power we see in the SS arc he isn't top tier like Aizen or Gin and he doesn't have the same level of speed to speed blitz Nero like Soi Fon did in the previous chapter. Not to say he's weak, just that he was pretty close to Nero's power but didn't account for Nero's demonic abilities and thus was taken by surprise. **

**I also gave Nero the magic 'clothes beam!' (insert DBZA Piccolo voice) that Trish has in DMC 5 so there is a logical reason as to why Nero's clothes are torn to pieces in a fight making him get new ones each time.**

**As for Nero mocking Tosen, you see in DMC 4 and a bit in 5 that Nero isn't the most politically correct person. Such as when he impersonates and taunts Agnus for his stutter.**

**Hope everyone's doing alright with everything that's going on. As of now the UK is in lock down for at least 3 weeks at the time of writing. So to everyone out there be careful, wash your hands, keep clean, don't touch your face, avoid crowds etc. Stay safe everyone.**


	10. The Good, The Bad And The Ugly

**Well here we are, nearly at the end of the Soul Society Arc. Its so weird to be writing this. Way back before I even wrote chapter 1 I had a lot of these scenes planned out so it feels so good to finally be able to write them.**

**Once again if there is a scene which isn't shown at all or only a little its because it happens just as it does in the anime/manga and I don't want to waste my own or your time copying something word for word when you could just watch it online or read the manga. **

**Stay safe out there.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Good, The Bad And The Ugly

It had finally arrived. The long awaited day. The hour was drawing ever closer and soon by days end Rukia Kuchiki would be dead and buried. It had come faster than her would be rescuers would have liked. And to make matters worse only three of her rescuers remained free, one of whom found himself stuck on the other side of the Seireitei. Perhaps it was a good thing Rukia remained unaware of the situation her rescuers found themselves in. Blissfully unaware hope was better than no hope after all.

All across the Seiretei everyone prepared themselves for the big day. Byakuya bathed his long dark hair clean, Yamamoto had his haori clean pressed, Soi Fon gave one final look to the very last gift her mentor had given before she had left and Ichigo pact in what little training he had left for the time to get his bankai.

But while the execution itself was supposedly the main event of the day there were still some who had other things on their mind. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake all had their thoughts elsewhere.

Little knowing that Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru and a man who was by all accounts dead had their own schemes in the works for this day.

If anyone thought today would be a nothing more than a simple execution of a seated member of the 6th Division they were sorely mistaken. For indeed today would be a day that would be forever engraved in Soul Society history for centuries to come.

* * *

Two Soul Reapers were in the streets. There jobs were to keep them clean, in a literal sense given their brooms in hand. Instead however they found themselves resting. "Oh my head is killing me" the one sat on the floor spoke up, rubbing his aching skull.

His co-worker rolled his eyes "Its not the drink you idiot. You smoke too much, you know its bad for you".

"Shut up!" he replied aggressively "I don't remember you speaking like that yesterday after I kicked your ass, keep going on an I'll give you some more".

"Yeah?" he threw the broom to the side, his hand on his blade "Come on bring it, draw your sword you little shit and I'll polish you off and sweep you up with the rest of the trash".

"Polish me off?" the drowsy man rose up "Who the hell talks like that dumbass. You better get ready for another ass whooping you old fart".

The two inched closer and closer but what sounded like a fast approaching stampede of animals stopped them "What the hells that?" the both asked.

From around a corner a man came in hot pursuit. The unmistakable spiky hair decorated with bells meant it could only be one person "Good morning Captain Zarakiaaahhh!".

The captain paid them no heed or notice and pushed right into them followed shortly by three of his own squad members. The shiny scalped Ikkaku Madarame and the effeminate Yumichika Ayasegawa and the pathetic Makizo Aramaki.

"Well" said the captain "which way am I supposed to go now woman?".

The orange head of Orihime Inoue popped over his shoulder taking a look down at the streets "Well … I think its probably that- Ouch!".

"This way!" the tiny pink haired lieutenant head butted the Human girl.

"That hurt" Orihime rubbed her pained jaw where the girl had been hit "what was that for Yachiru".

"Nyahahaha" the girl with the ever present blush laughed "Ken-chan knows its this way too right?".

Ikkaku spoke up "Perhaps it would be best if we let Orihime lead the way. After all the lieutenant isn't exactly known for her sense of directions".

Yachiru pouted and spat onto his bald head "Perhaps you should shut up cue ball head".

Kenpachi had enough of the bickering and decided for them "Enough of all this. I'm just gonna follow where my instincts lead me".

* * *

"Oh. What's this" inside their jail cell Uryu took note of the insect coming through the bared window. "A little butterfly. Does this mean its spring in the Soul Society"

The heavily bandaged Ganju called out "Why don't you see if you can catch the pretty butterflies Uryu".

"What" the raven haired boy bit back "what are talking about. And I already told you to stop using my first name. We're not friends".

"Ha. As if I'd want to be friend with you anyway".

As usual the two began to argue back and forth as they had done so since Uryu had been put in the same cell as them the night prior. 'There back at it again' Chad shook his head at their immaturity. 'Will these two ever be able to get along'. Over there bickering he made out something else "Shush. Can you hear that".

The floor in the ceiling above gave way forcing the trio of prisoners to jump back to avoid the rubble. Ganju screamed out in recognising the men who came through the whole "Aargh! Its him again. Captain Zaraki. And the bald guy and his friend with the stupid sissy hair style".

Another round of quarrelling broke out between Ganju and Yumichika but Uryu's attention was elsewhere. Rising above the shoulder of the captain was "Orihime, is that you?".

Her eyes grew wide in relief "Uryu, Chad and Ganju. I'm so glad your all safe".

"What the hell is going on?" the no longer Quincy asked.

* * *

Within the Kuchiki Clan ancestral family manor the head of the household stood alone.

"Sir. It is almost time. You should leave for the Sokyoku" an attendant reminded.

"Very well then". Byakuya got to leave, looking down at the photo of a beautiful woman who looked the spitting image of Rukia. "I'm off now Hisana". He wondered if the woman who had once held his heart so firm would forgive him for the actions he was about to do.

* * *

"You needn't take the blame for everything Tetsuzaemon" the basket helmet captain said to his underling.

He knew what his lieutenant was doing. Giving him time to think on the execution. It seemed that was all anyone thought and talked about as of late, namely how out of character and wrong it was. But Captain Sajin Komamura would not be swayed by the idle natter. He would follow what ever the Head Captain commanded of him, no questions, for Yamamoto had earned that from him as he informed his lieutenant.

"How about you Kaname?" Komamura asked his long time friend.

The black skinned captain had a few scrapes and bruises still upon him from his battle the night before with the white haired ryoka but still stood firm. "The path I choose will always be the one not dyed red in blood. And I believe you and I walk the same path Sajin. And I am all to familiar with the actions these ryoka have wrought upon us. Once the execution is over the ryoka will follow. And law and order will be re-established".

* * *

The steps coming from the weight of the large man echoed on the floor. Crumbs from his bag of food littering the wooden walkway. "What a pain in the ass. As if it wasn't bad enough with these ryoka sneaking in and a murder". He took another bite "Now we've got Captains and Lieutenants all wondering if the execution is legit or not when its already been decided. Pretty stupid huh Captain".

"Idiotic" Soi Fon responded. "I have no interest in who or what is right and wrong. I have been given my orders and I will carry them out. As the leader of the 2nd Division and the Onmitsukido it is my job to stop all those who get in out way". Her mind drifted back to one specific person. The ryoka who kept running his mouth and was responsible for the still healing wounds under her bandages "I will kill all the enemies to the Soul Society" she said in a steel tone.

"Huh" Omaeda wiped the crumbs off his mouth "You mean the guy from before. The ryoka. Nero. The one who got away from you" he recoiled as she turned her ire at him.

"The same goes for you too Omaeda" she said as cold as captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto. "If you turn I will take you down just as the rest. Don't expect me to go soft on you".

"Yes ma'am, no need to worry about me" the sweat dripped from his forehead at the threat.

Captain and Lieutenant continued on their way to the execution grounds. But Soi Fon's attention was placed elsewhere. 'I know you still live ryoka' she had heard of the battle the ryoka had against Captains Tosen and Ichimaru and the wounds he suffered but knew he was alive. She could still feel the mark her Zanpakuto had given him on its prey. 'Mark my words. I will hunt you down and end your life for the humiliation I have suffered from you. No one ever escapes my Suzumebachi'.

* * *

A middle aged man with thin facial hair lay atop the roof of his squads HQ. Shunsui reclined with his flowery kimono draped under him, chewing a blade of grass, gazing up at the sky, his straw hat providing shelter to is eyes.

"There you are Captain" a woman with black hair pinned up and glasses climbed up to find him. "What are you doing here. Its nearly time, you have to get ready".

"Sorry can't do Nanao" he said to his second in command. "I have a bit of a problem. See I came up here to relax and picked this blade of grass to chew. Only the more I chew the more my mouth numbs and burns, I think it may be poisonous" each word he said grew more pained as he spoke.

"The spit it out you idiot!" she yanked the grass from his mouth.

"… Nanao" he spoke softer this time "what do you think I should do?".

She looked down avoid his eyes "It makes no difference what I think. You've already made up your mind and no matter what I say it wont change what you've already decided is best". She adjusted her glasses, as her captain lifted his straw hat to watch her intently "But don't worry about me. What ever you decide to do I'll remain several steps behind. That way I wont end up getting dragged into what ever it is you do".

'Clever girl' he thought. "That's too bad" he arched his back forward to sit up. "Because that means I'll be the one who gets all the blame from the Old Man".

* * *

"You think you are good enough to fight all four of us by yourself" Komamura said in disbelief at the man's arrogance. He and his lieutenant along with both Kaname and his lieutenant had all confronted the man they despised more than any. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Four of you you say" Zaraki tilted his head to the side. "By my count there's only one of you worth counting" he looked between Tetsuzaemon and Shuhei "Those two are only lieutenants, a rank they'd never have gotten if they were in my squad, you think they have a chance against me?". He turned to look at Tosen "And this one's still injured from the ryoka who beat him down last night".

When news of the defeat of Captain Tosen reached Kenpachi's ears it filled him with nothing short of delight and excitement. The ryoka who bested him hadn't been Ichigo from the description given. Meaning there was someone else among the ryoka who he could fight and go all out on. 'Once I find Ichigo I'll make sure he fights me again. And then I'll go looking for the other ryoka as well, the white haired one and make him do the same'. Kenpachi could barely contain the smile on his face. Two new people for him to test his strength against.

* * *

Red ponytail tide up he made his way to leave. Close to the exit Renji turned to Yoruichi, the woman watching keenly as Ichigo trained. "Do you think he can do it. Can he get his bankai, because we're out of time".

The hour was drawing ever closer and still the substitute Shinigami had yet to accomplish his Zapanpakuto's ultimate form. In the arena dozens upon dozens of Zangetsu's appeared before the bloodied and battered ginger.

Keeping her eyes on Ichigo the purplenette spoke up "Do you remember the first time you learnt to walk as a child?".

Renji gave her an odd look at the equally odd question "What? No. Of course not. No one remembers that".

"And yet you did it all the same, as we all did. Because deep down all of us now from birth how to do so" Yoruichi closed her eyes and continued. "Just as a fish knows how to swim and a bird to fly. Its instinct. All living beings use instinct to obtain the natural powers when the time comes that they need them. That's what Ichigo's face reminds me of". Looking at said boy as he battled his Zanpakuto in spirit form "I think he knows instinctively of that power he possesses. And that is why I still believe that he will get his bankai".

Renji looked back to focus on Ichigo, he could see what the woman was talking about but still couldn't take any chances. He had to act now while he could. "Well then. I guess all our hopes will rest on the three of you then". He got to the ladder, saying just before he left "I just hope that Nero is there to help as well" and then left to fight for the woman whose life was on the line. The woman who meant so much to him.

Yoruichi's grip tightened her hands with her arms crossed 'Nero'. She still had no idea what had happened to him after he had left. 'I know your out there somewhere Nero. For all our sakes I can only hope that when the time comes you'll be there to help us'. She knew things weren't going to well for the Gotei 13 but even still if only half the captains showed up to the execution that would be it. There was no way that herself and Ichigo could handle all them alone, even if Ichigo got his bankai. They needed as much help as possible if they were to succeed. 'Nero. I put my trust in you. Please don't make me regret it'.

But hadn't he done the same. He had trusted Urahara to get him back home and in turn trusted Yoruichi in the Soul Society. A trust which they had used to help in their mission to get Rukia free. If anything happened to him who would be to blame, Nero for dying, Urahara for forcing him into it or Yoruichi for going along with it. The same went for all the kids she had brought with her. They had to live, she wouldn't fail them as she had failed Soi Fon a century prior. 'Please Nero, everyone, please be alright'.

* * *

"You sure your feeling up to this" he asked "I mean you did nearly lose an arm just a few days ago".

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Whatever your orange haired female friend did to heal me worked like a charm" he stretched and flexed his arm as if to show his words to be true. "And besides what kind of man would I be if I didn't help repay her for that if I chose to not help her when she needed it".

"Well said Jidambo" Kikaku came up towards them. "So, you all set then" she asked Nero.

"Sure".

"Well then what are you two waiting for huh. Come on, we only have an hour before the execution" she left the home they had all stayed the night in as the two men followed closely behind her.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we" Nero had protested at that earlier but Kukaku always gave the same argument.

"Quite your whining kid" the trio walked through the crowded streets of the Rukongai, all its inhabitants parting the way for them. "By this time it'll be easier than ever to break into the Seiretei".

Making their way to the Shinigami capital Nero noticed something about the locals "They really like Jidambo" he got closer to the black haired woman's side.

"Of course" the Shiba woman replied. "Not many Shinigami take the time to mix with those who live in the Rukongai, not worth their time to ravel with the lesser folk most of 'em think" she snorted. "But Jidambo's different, since he guards the gate he spends a lot of his time on the opposite side of the walls to most Shinigami and so sees how they live in the Rukongai". She turned to face his eyes "and don't let his appearance fool you, deep down he's a big softy".

"Yeah I know" the demon hunter muttered under his breathe. 'I still remember how much he cried when Ichigo broke his axe's'.

The three made their way to the gate leading to the Seiretei where but a few days prior Jidambo and Ichigo has battled. "Well here we are" Kukaku announced.

"He we are" the hunter copied "can we go in now then" he said impatiently.

"You know" the raven haired woman furrowed her brow at the teen "I don't know what Yoruichi sees in you. Your real moody when things aren't going your way, kinda like my brother and that Ichigo kid".

Nero put his hand over his heart "You know I've been cut, punched, had magic blasts shot at me and been stabbed. But that really hurt" he said in mock dismay.

She rolled her eyes and spat onto the floor "Pfft whatever". She called back to the gate keeper who was still preoccupied with talking to the towns folk "Hey Jidambo! Get over here you big lug, we don't have all day you know!".

"Sorry" he gave a final goodbye to the gathering crowd "Sorry". He jogged up the walkway to meet them. "So then. Everyone ready".

"Yes!" they both replied in an irritable tone. Clearly in no mood to delay any longer, the gate keeper moved past them both to the very gate he was the keeper of.

"So you have a key or something then?" Nero asked.

"Jidambo doesn't need a key for the gate, besides they've probably branded him a traitor by now for loosing to you guys the other day" Kukaku looked to meet the large Soul Reaper and gave a wide smile "Show him how we do things round these parts Jidambo".

Jidambo nodded and smirked "Alright. Here goes". He got to the gate, placing his big burly hands on either side of each door. "Hrrgh!" forward into it, using his feet to keep balance he poured his strength and weight upon the doors.

Slowly but surely, inch by inch the massive white doors began to creek ever open. "That's it Jidambo, just a little more" Kukaku said supportively.

"Hyrrgh" thick veins grew on his head, neck and arms at the strain "… It's … a lot … heavier than before".

Kukaku didn't envy his task, she was aware of just how hard the doors were to move. After all that was their entire purpose, to keep those out "Come on, come on. Just a little more. Nearly there".

Nero fidgeted with his jacker zip as he patiently waited 'Just a little more and we'll be back inside. Then I just have to get to the hill where the execution's taking place to help out Yoruichi and Ichigo'. Thankfully it seemed everything was going to plan this time. Just as Kukaku had promised they would soon have the gates opened and be back in action. 'Huh' through the small opening in the doors Nero spotted something in the shade of a building, barely visible. "What's that?".

Whatever it was it wasn't a Soul Reaper, but it was too far away and too dark for the white haired teen to see. "What's what" the black haired female asked.

"I thought I … never mind".

It was soon forgotten and they went back to focusing on getting the gate open, it would soon be open enough for Nero and Kukaku to squeeze through. But-.

"Whatch out!" Nero pushed Kukaku out the way landing on top of her and used his spectral Devil Bringer to push the giant Soul Reaper to safety too. However he hadn't been fast enough to prevent all injury as the red beam of light which came towards them managed to nick Jidambo in the side, leaving a patch of burning chard flesh.

"Aaargh!" the gate keeper cried out in pain. Falling over to his side his work undone as the gate quickly slammed shut.

"No!" the devil hybrid raged as he lifted himself up off the raven haired woman "Fuck!".

"Jidambo!" Kukaku picked herself off the floor running to check on the wounded gate keeper. "Are you alright. That's one nasty injury. What the hell was that?" she asked no on in particular.

"It" Jidambo took a heavy breathe from the pain. "It looked" surely it couldn't be though right, "it looked like a … cero" felt like on too.

Her blue eyes widened in confusion "A cero?" more shocked than surprised. "How? Surely that can't be. A cero can only be done by Hollows, you sure it wasn't a kido spell? Maybe a Soul Reaper saw what we were doing and fired at us".

The large man nodded, though it ached to do so "I'm sure. Believe me, I know the difference. I've been on the receiving end of both of them more times than I'd have liked".

Kukaku kneeled next to the man in silence 'A cero. How is that possible. Have Hollows somehow broken into the Seiretei. Or maybe escaped' everyone always whispered about how the mad scientist of squad 12 kept Hollows as lab rats. 'But even still, surely someone would have noticed them by now'.

"Fuck!" Nero yelled out as he paced around, not sure what else to do. "Dam it! What now! How are we supposed to get in now?".

Jidambo managed to lift himself but put a hand over his sore wound, smoke still rising from the burnt flesh. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. But … I can't open the gate now" his injury made it impossible. "Please forgive me" he was genuine in his apology.

Fury filled the demon hunter, not at the gate keeper, he couldn't blame the man for taking the hit. No it was at himself. 'I failed. I got myself tossed out the city like an idiot. Now I can't even help the others when they need me, when I promised' he clenched his shaking fist. 'What now then. I just sit here and wait for them to fail and be executed themselves, or win and come let me in when its all over' and even if they did somehow against all odds win who knew if Urahara would keep his end of the deal. After all their agreement hinged on Nero helping save Rukia, not sit back as everyone else did.

And even if Urahara did still help it wouldn't make him feel any better. Nero hated feeling like a charity case. No, he had promised to the others, to Ichigo, to Yoruichi, to himself he would help them. And so he would. But how. He couldn't even get inside the city. And now the only man able to get him inside could scarcely stand up. He was powerless. Unable to do a thing while those he had started to grow close too would likely die. It reminded him of the last time, before when all he could do was watch. 'No. Not again. I wont just sit here on my ass and let them end up like I did Credo. I wont!'.

In his growing rage he slammed his gloved demonic right fist into the gate and. "What?". For a moment he let go of his anger as he focused on something, the crack that had formed on the stone gate from his punch.

"What the hell?" Kukaku was left even more confused "How the hell did you do that. That gate is made of the same material of the wall. Sekkiseki rock blocks all spiritual powers and attacks" Jidambo nodded and agreed, just as confused at how the mystery teen had damaged the stone.

A wave of realisation washed over Nero 'Can't believe I didn't think of this from the start'. A sly grin overcame him as he turned back to the shocked duo. "Stand back" he cracked his knuckles and clenched his fist "here goes!" throwing his arm back a large ethereal blue demonic arm appeared beside him, thrice the size of himself. The transparent ghostly limb copied the movements of the teen and both flesh and spectral fist alike slammed into the stone gate with such strength that the entire gate shattered on impact, rocks, stones and debris flying across the area. 'Blocks spiritual power. But not Demonic it seems'.

"Well" the Shiba woman waved some of the rising dust from her mouth "that's one way to open a door I guess".

* * *

Deep in the dark depths of Central 46 a brown haired man watched on the monitors that held surveillance in the Seiteitei. "Oh" he muttered in s dry voice "would you look at that. He managed to open the gate" Aizen had made sure one of the Hollows working for him was there to stop such a thing, with orders to kill the gate keeper should he attempt to open them but it seemed a moot point now. "Destroy it even. Now that is quiet the achievement".

Even Sosuke Aizen was impressed at such a feat. The gate was made of material designed against spiritual attacks, even he himself wouldn't have bee able to do so. Yet this ryoka somehow did. This ryoka with the strange powers and reiatsu. 'Perhaps Kaname was right after all. Perhaps this ryoka is too big of a threat after all'. If there was one thing Aizen didn't like it was unknown variables. And this white haired ryoka, this … Nero was the biggest unknown of them all.

* * *

There atop Sokyaku Hill the execution had begun. To say Soul Society over did things was an understatement. Unlike in the Human world where executions would be a simple decapitation, firing squad, lethal injection or result in any number of quick and painless and bland deaths the Shinigami for whatever reason liked their to have more flare.

Among the crowd was the Captain Commander himself who had given the prisoner one final request as befitting her station and family. "Very well then. As you ask I shall ensure that all the ryoka that have infiltrated the Seireitei will be sent home tomorrow, safe and alive".

Rukia smiled in relief "Oh really. Thank you so much Head Captain".

Isane watched the interaction with a shake of her head in disapproval "How cruel, why say that when he has no intention of sparing them".

"Is not cruelty" the captain Unohana replied "its kindness. Her fate is unavoidable but now with Captain Yamamoto's promise she wont need to worry about her friends. So she will at least die with some peace of mind".

Several men with masks that reaches to their knees got into their respective positions and prepared for the execution. "Release the Sokyaku's seal!" commanded the head captain. Rukia found herself being lifted high into the air, her wrists and ankles locked in place. Flames erupted from the ground and engulfed the long spear in the shape of a phoenix "Kikouou. This is the true form of the Sokyaku Spear. And once the prisoner has been pierced by it the sentence will have been carried out!".

Strangely instead of feeling fear, Rukia felt calm. At peace even. 'I'm not afraid. I've lived a good life. Meeting Renji and the others, my brother Byakuya's adoption and Kaien's guidance. And finally Ichigo's attempt to rescue me. This is not pain, not suffering. I have no regrets. My heart is at rest. Thank you, everyone. Goodbye'. Rukia closed her eyes awaiting the end to come. The heat of the phoenix getting ever closer.

But when the time came, there was nothing. She opened her eyes and saw … him. It had only been a few days since she last saw him yet he looked so much older. He wore a cape of sorts and on his cheek a bandage, blocking the raw power of the Sokyaku with nothing more than his blade "Hey" Ichigo nodded.

Rukia wasn't the only one taken aback at this turn of events. All the other squad members present looked in awe too at the unknown boy who managed to hold of the power of a million Zanpaukto's. As if things couldn't get any worse both captains Kyoraku and Ukitake aided the boy by using an ancient shield bestowed upon the Shihoin clan to chain and help the ginger teen destroy the phoenix.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" far, far away off in the distance on the hill a giant flaming bird had come into being.

"That's the Sokyaku" Kukaku explained "the execution is happening as we speak. But from the looks things aren't going as planned. I'll take a wild guess and say your little friends are responsible for that".

His brow raised as he turned to her "Its happening right now" he looked back to the hill, so very far away "I have to get there now. We're running out of time". Even with his speed he doubted he could get there before it was over, even Yoruichi and Soi Fon would struggle to do so.

"Well then" Kukaku dropped the large brown sack she had been carrying over her shoulder on the floor "guess its time I used this". Rummaging through the sack she pulled out.

"You can't be serious?" Nero asked in disbelief. Astonished that she would actually consider such a ludicrous over the top plan 'I know Yoruichi said she was a pyromaniac but this is taking it to far'.

"Don't tell me your scared" she lifted up the firework rocket missile she had been working on for several days now.

"Of that" he pointed at the firework twice the size of himself "no. You however, I'm starting the think just a little".

"Your the one who wants to get to his friends, this is how you do it".

Again he couldn't believe she thought this plan would work "If your insane" then again what can you expect from someone who's home looks like hers.

"Oh shut it" she grabbed a hold of him not bothering to listen to his complaints and took the initiative "come on just wrap this around here, attach this to this like so, remember to hold-".

Nero tried to get free but found himself more and more trapped "Hey, get off. I'm serious Kukaku".

"- then this onto this aaaaand done" she looked upon her work with a proud smile. The white haired teen now strapped in and attached to her make shift rocket. "Hey Jidambo hope your throwing arm still alright". The gate keeping Shinigami got her meaning and nodded, he picked up the rocket with the demon hunter roped to it "Just hold still" she lit the fuse on the end all the while ignoring his angered threats "their we go all set. Well then Nero I wish you look" she smirked at him.

"You realise I'm gonna kill you when I see you next for this". The raven haired woman ignored him and began a countdown at the end of which Jidambo threw man and rocket into the air towards the execution grounds "Mother fuckerrrrrrrrs!".

Kukaku snorted as she watched the teen fly off at great speed "Told you, no one beats me in a drinking game and gets away with it".

* * *

"Why?" Byakuya questioned as he locked blades with the strawberry subsititute. "Why do you persist in your attempts to save Rukia?".

Ichigo pushed against the man's strength "Why should I answer to you. Your the one whose got some explaining to do, she's your sister so why aren't you trying to save her".

The black haired noble scoffed at the child's simplistic notions of the world. "What a foolish question. Even if I wasted my time in explaining someone like you would never understand". The two moved back from the other making space "There is only one way this ends Ichigo Kurosaki. First I will kill you, then I will find and execute Rukia by my own hands".

"Ichigo glared hard at the older man "That is never going to happen. I wont let it!". Once more the two went at the other.

Watching it all were two members of Rukia's squad Kiyone ran over to her unconscious sister, her partner Sentarou tried to stop her but was intercepted by the captain of the 2nd Division. "Soi Fon stop!" Ukitake pleaded to protect his subordinates. But he too was stopped when the head captain himself appeared in front.

"Don't move!" the bearded old man commanded. "The treasonous lieutenant who aided in the escape of the prisoner will be captured and put to death, thus is his fate. But what you two Captains have done here today is a crime of far greater magnitude. Your actions are unforgivable!" he shouted in scorn.

The flowery kinomo dressed man put a hand on his friends shoulder "Well, guess the only thing left to do is run for it then". Shunsui shunpo'd away taking Jushiro with him.

"Wait Shunsui" Jushiro tried to get himself free from his fellow captains grasp "I can't leave, my squad members are still there I must help them".

"Oh clam down" he tried to sooth his friends worries "If we stay here the Old Man will fry us both to a crisp and your squad members in the process, best we can do for them is draw him away. Besides, can't you feel it. There's someone else coming, someone on our side".

Ukitake con seeded knowing it true. He reached out with his senses and felt something, a presence. Reiatsu he hadn't felt for over a hundred years 'Her?'.

* * *

Kiyone watched on still unable to keep her mind clear with everything going on.

Soi Fon scanned the area searching for someone 'He's not here. A pity, I hoped he'd turn up with his friend and he and I could have an ending to things'. Turning he glare on the sole person present. "How dare you stand there while they get away".

She kicked at the girl who collapsed to the floor, shoving her foot onto the girls chest to keep her down. "Traitor" Soi Fon spat "You and your Captain will pay for the shame you have brought to the 13 Court Guards. Know that with your death his will follow soon enough".

Before Soi Fon could act upon her threats something fast approaching her grabbed her collar and took her with her into the forests below the side of the hill. "Grgn. Let go, do you have any idea who your dealing with" she said to the one had held her in a tight grip.

A playful chirpy voice tutted "You always did have such a temper on you. I see something's never change" the woman undid the wrappings around her to reveal her face.

Soi Fon's grey eyes went as large as saucers "No. It can't be".

* * *

Shunsui reappeared after removing his lieutenant Nanao from the battlefield, knowing it would only bring pain to her and himself. "Your shunpo is impressive, you have clearly worked to improve it to be able to move such distances at such speed". Yamamoto reminisced at an age once passed back when the two grown men before him had been little more than young boys, boys he had helped teach and mould into the men they were today. "You were my pride and joy, like my own sons".

"Master Yamamoto I-" Jushiro tried to get through to the old man but he was not interested in words.

"Speak no more" his wooden cane shattered away to reveal a sheathed katana underneath. With nothing more than a slash the two captains were sent blown away by the sheer force of power "Do you plan on fighting me without even releasing your Zanpakuto's?".

"Kinda hoping we could avoid fighting altogether to be honest" Shunsui quipped.

"Silence!" the old captain roared. "You know there can be no forgiveness for those who defy justice. Are the two of you so blind to the true justice of this world, I thought I thought you knew better than that". With a shake of his head he brushed off Jushiro's attempt to point out the flaws in his logic. "Did you not hear me before, the time for words. Has passed!". His haori shot into the air, off its wearer.

A whistling like sound came upon them. Yamamoto ignored the sound but the two other captains looked for the source of the noise. Shunsui lifted his straw hat to get a better view of the clear blue sky noting something out of place "Erm, hey am I going crazy or is there a rocket headed right for us".

Jushiro gazed up at the incoming object as well "What is it" he squinted his eyes taking note of something rather odd about the rocket "Is that a person on it?".

"I sure hope its not one of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiences again" Shunsui said. Several feet above them the missile explode, bright colours creating shapes where it did "Hey would you look at that, fireworks".

From the smoke high above a silhouette made its presence known, coming down to the ground a mysterious male landed cracking his bones as he stretched. "This isn't anywhere even near the hill, I told her it was a stupid idea. Man I can't wait to be done with this world and get back home, never though I'd say it but things are so much simpler there". He the noted something was missing from his side "Hey that butterfly marks gone, guess Soi Fon's got her priorities elsewhere now". Wiping the ash from his coat Nero took notice of the three men "Hey".

"… Erm … hello" Jushiro curtsied.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance I suppose" Shunsui chuckled. "A little over the top but gets peoples attention".

"Not my idea pal, believe me" he gazed up at the Sokyaku Hill, flaming bird now gone "Oh shit hope it didn't finish without me" he turned back to the men "Hey any of you know what happened up there, I was supposed to help free the Kuchiki girl but … well lets just say things didn't go as I expected".

"Rukia?" Ukitake blinked "She's perfectly fine, a young man with bright orange hair and Lieutenant Abarai helped free her".

The demon hunter shook his head in annoyance "God damn it, Ichigo's not gonna let me hear the end of this".

"If I may" the long silver haired captain spoke up "how is it you know of my squad member".

The teen shrugged "Never met her before in my life".

Jushiro was taken aback "The why risk your life?".

"A jobs a job. And I need the pay" he said simply. "Well nice meeting you whoever you guys are, but like I said I've got a job to do and can't have some prepubescent ginger take all the credit while I'm side-lined like some supporting character". Nero went to leave but a gravely deep voice halted him.

"You are one of the ryoka" Yamamoto turned his gaze to the teen.

"No shit Sherlock, I literally just said that".

"The one who Captains Soi Fon, Tosen and Ichimaru have encountered. Nero correct?".

The way the old man was looking at him let the young slayer know he meant him no good will. "So you know my name, what you want a pat on the back. Look Master Roshi seems to me you three have some issues, personally I'd suggest marital counselling" he turned away and took a few steps.

"I did not permit you to leave" Yamamoto said.

"Don't remember asking for permission" he turned round to sneer at the old man.

'Such disrespect' Yamamoto stared intently at the teen. His eyes locked onto the ryoka's azure blue orbs. 'I shall end him quickly' Just as he had to Shunsui's lieutenant Yamamoto raised his reiatsu and directed it towards the white haired teen aiming to overwhelm and subdue him.

Alas this act was lost upon the boy "Keep staring at me like that and I'll call social services, have you and Jared from Subway share a cell".

"Hm" there were exceedingly few things that could take a man of Yamamoto's age by surprise. But a ryoka that not only was able to withstand the presence of his spiritual power but shrug it off completely was one such thing. Even Shusui and Ukitake were shocked.

Kyoraku was the first to speak of it "He's not even fazed by the old man's spirit power" he knew that from the reports the white haired ryoka was of captain level so it was of no surprise he didn't collapse the same was Nanao did, but even still to have no effect was not something they expected.

"Spirit power?" Nero over heard the man with the straw hat. "Oh wait is that what your doing. Your trying to raise your power level right, to scare me. Well sorry to disappoint but I can't sense any of that spirit crap yo people use".

"Is that so" Yamaoto ceased his fear tactic. "Very well then" he held out his Zanpakuto "You leave me no choice".

Shunsui and Jushiro realised what their old master was planning. "No!" Ukitake shouted "Master Yamamoto you can't, he's just an innocent child" the ryoka didn't seem to happy to be referred to as a child.

Letting out a grunt the grizzled old man shook his head "To believe being a child is proof of innocence proves just how simplistic your views of the world are". The declaring "I am not fortunate to have such beliefs. And as Head Captain it is my duty to ensure that order is maintained in the Soul Society and that all those from Captains to children are punished for their crimes".

The kindly 13th Division Captain tried once more to no avail "But-".

"Enough!" Yamamoto boomed louder than before. "The time for words has passed!".

'Seems like I've stumbled upon some sort of disagreement between some Captains' Nero looked at the three of them. 'Going from the descriptions Yoruichi gave me I'd say those two are Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. And the other must be the head of the 13 squads, Yamamoto'. He was seriously going to make Kukaku pay for this when he saw her next. According to Yoruichi these three were among the most powerful of all Captains, if not the three most powerful 'And now here I am caught in the middle of them. If there's a God out there he really hates me'.

The white haired hybrid could feel the temperature rising, centred around the old man. 'Looks like he's done with talking, and from the sound of it he wants me dead more than the others'. With a sigh he readied himself 'Well I suppose taking on the leader of all these Soul Reapers will make up for me missing the main event with Ichigo and Yoruichi' a little silver lining at least.

A rush of sadness filled Ukitake head to toe and sighed in sadness "Seems we have no choice" he and Shunsui gripped tight on their Zanpakuto's. However it seemed someone else decided to act first.

*Bang*

"Huh" Shunsui looked over to the source of the noise, the white haired mouthy ryoka held out a large revolver, the duel barrel smoking from the fired shot. "Talk about shots fired" Jushiro didn't seem impressed by his dad joke.

"Sorry but I'm not the type of guy whose just gonna let his enemies take the time power up" Nero then focused on the man he had shot at. Nothing. The bearded captain remained as stiff as a board yet there was no sign of his bullets making impact 'What the?' he lowered his revolver a little.

"Looking for these?" old man Yama lifted his left arm out and opened his palm, in said palm where the two duel fired bullets from Nero's Blue Rose. "You attack me from behind with such crude weaponry with not so much as a warning. You truly have no honour" he said disdainfully.

The demon slayers eyes crossed at the sight 'He caught my bullets, I didn't even see him move'. Only now was Nero realising this fight wasn't going to be easy 'Well, this shit isn't going to be fun'.

"Honour?" he snorted "Honour wont pay the bill's will it" he swung his trusty Red Queen over from his shoulder, impaling it into the ground cracking the floor "guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way" and revved his exceed system generating flames to come forth dancing along his silver blade.

Ukitake could hardly believe the stupidity of the child, sure the orange haired ryoka from earlier was arrogant but even he had the sense to only take on Captain Kuchiki, this one however was openly challenging the most powerful Shinigami there had ever been like it was no more than a game. "Wait child you don't know what your doing! You must run while- huh".

"Easy there Jushiro" Shunsui put a calming hand on his friends shoulder "if the kid wants to fight let him fight I say".

"But" he protested "he will die!".

Captain Kyoraku looked up in thought "Maybe. Or maybe it'll be a learning experience for him".

'He'll learn what its like to die most like' the long silver haired captain thought.

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto eyed the teen, his expression gave no sign of emotion but within he was astounded and insulted by the young man's snide attitude and arrogance "You wish to challenge me? Surely you can't be serious?".

"I am serious" Nero smirked "and don't call me Shirley".

"Very well" the sky seemed to darken, the ground shook, the heat rose. Yamamoto's black robes opened up, for an old man he was surprisingly ripped. Muscles layered his body. Yellow and orange and red flames erupted from the his sword coating the weapon in burning force. Fire burst free and spread across the area, both captains and ryoka alike were forced to hold out their arms to protect themselves from its power.

Nero dug his feet into the ground to stay balanced, his shaggy hair and coat getting blown all over the place from the wind and force which blew put from the head captains 'Well … certainly didn't expect this'.

"All Things in the Universe Turn to Ashes Ryujin Jakka!" Yamamoto said as he released his Zanpakuto. White hit flames covering along his blade and the area surrounding rising several feet into the air.

Looking down at his own sword, the flames around his own Red Queen to that of those on the grizzly old man's own, paled in comparison "Overcompensating much" he muttered.

'How long has it been' Ukitake reminisced 'sine the last time I saw Ryujin Jaaka in all its destructive glory. The oldest and most powerful of all elemental Zanpakuto's'. "Seems we have no choice". He released his power into his soul bound sword "All Waves, Rise Now and Become My Shield, Lightning, Strike Now and Become My Blade" his bladed peeled into two separate ones, one thicker than the other but both held together by a red wire, itself decorated with with five metal charms. "Sogyo no Kaotowari!".

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer" Shunsui's Zanpakuto became two huge black curved Chinese like scimitars with silver edges, one longer than the other with a red tassel on their hilts. "Katen Kyokotsu!".

Watching all this Nero admired the weapons the three possessed, the ones the two younger captains wielded reminded him a little of those two loud mouth blades Dante used that never seemed to know when to shut up 'Agni and Rudra I think there called'. Though part of him also felt a little left out 'Maybe I should come up with a phrase for when I rev Red Queen'.

"Sogyo no Kaotowari and Katen Kyokotsu these are the only duel wielding Zanpakuto's in the Soul Society, and they are magnificent" Yamamoto complemented the two "Are you both ready?".

Shusui and Jushiro made to move but Nero got their first "Forgot about me already, man that hurts, I like to think I made an impression".

"The impression of a fool" Yamamoto said without looking at the boy "Lay down your blade and you may yet live to see another day" he had for more important matters to deal with than some wise cracking wannabe comedian.

The white haired teen put no consideration into the proposal and snorted back "Sorry gramps but I grew up in a church, I know when an old man asks you to lay down its best to refuse, unless your looking to have trouble sitting down for the next few days". With that final word he Trickster dashed at the senior captain hoping to take him by surprise. It didn't work.

* * *

"I knew it" Soi Fon tried again to land a sting with her shikhai but the dark skinned woman grabbed her wrist before she could, using her legs to push herself away she leapt to a tree branch. "I thought I could sense your reiatsu. That was you wasn't it, you were the one who got the ryoka into the Seiretei in the first place and you were the one who rescued that smart ass white haired one before I had chance to kill him in our fight".

Yoruichi panted to her get much needed breath 'I really should have trained before coming here, Soi Fon's power has increased far greater than I thought it would'. She put her hand upon the butterfly mark on her chest, wiping some blood from her lip with the other. "You know me to well my Little Soi Fon" she chuckled back.

Her grey eyes glared hard as steel "You have no right to call me that" she spat. "You betrayed the Soul Society once before and now seek to do it again. How many times will you betray us, how many times will you betray … me" her voice quivered ever so slightly at the last word.

"Soi Fon" Yoruichi whispered with guilt.

"Enough!" the petite braid haired captain wouldn't listen "I've been waiting for this day for a century. Now I will prove that I have surpassed you. Here and now your life will end by my own hands" she glared into the Yoruichi's golden eyes "and then I'll find those ryoka you care for so much and end them too. The all your little group will be reunited in death".

'You poor thing' the violet haired woman now saw just how much damage she had done to the once kind yet shy girl she had used to be. 'Nero I know your out there somewhere. You weren't at the execution but I know your here' at least Suzumebachi's mark was likely gone from him now. Despite her hope he and the others who had come with her were safe she still felt somewhat annoyed at him for not being there at Sokyoku Hill in the first place like she had asked of him and he had promised. 'When I see him next I'll make sure he knows just how much a fool he is'.

A pang hit hit 'Wait' she focused on the source 'this feeling, this spiritual signature. Is it Nero's. What the hell is he doing with Captain Yamamoto. That idiot! Can he be any dumber!'. Of all the people for him to chose to fight why did it have to be the most powerful Shinigami there was. 'Nero you had best survive. I made a promise I wouldn't let any of you kids die on my watch no matter what'. She was damned if she would allow the foreign teens own pride result in her failure. 'Nero, Ichigo, all of you. Please be safe'.

She would have tried to help them herself but as it was at the moment she was in the middle of a battle of her own. One in which she knew she had to resolve. For both her sake and that of Soi Fon.

* * *

The blood ran down the blade. The blade itself looked rather typical for a katana, the only noticeable difference was the black colour of not just the hilt of the weapon but the metal of the sword itself. The tsuba had also changed into a more symbolist design.

"I see" Byakukya Kuchiki analysed "you take all the power of your bankai and compress it into that blade, then you then use that power to increase your own speed several fold. That power of yours, I will destroy it". The blood from his wound dripped to the floor "Watch carefully Ichigo Kurosaki. I will show you what you wish of me. Behold Senbonzakura's true form".

The noble captains blood began to glow, soon followed by the surrounding area. A rosy pink light enveloped the land. It trapped both men inside like a prison "What you see is what happens when I abandon all defence and focus solely on killing my enemy". The pink light faded to reveal a dark black environment. All around Ichigo were layers upon layers of floating pink coloured swords moving left to right like a conveyor belt. "Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi".

The ginger haired substitute looked up in amazement 'Incredible'. While his own Zanpakuto may have been better in terms of its ability to enhance Ichigo's natural prowess even he had to admit Byakuya Kuchiki's bankai had much more pizazz.

If either opponent thought that this would be an easy battle they were mistaken. For this would be a duel which would put them both at the edge of their limits. But only one would win.

* * *

'Damn, any more of this and my girl might break' Nero looked upon his blade, partially damaged with scorch marks. 'Red Queen is designed to with stand mass amounts of heat and yet even still the old guys sword it doing some damage to it' that alone proved to the hunter just how powerful the captain was. 'Guess you dont get to be Head Captain for nothing'.

To call what the two of them were having was a fight would have been generous. Yamamoto had not moved from his position and blocked all of Nero's attacks from sword and gun alike with ease. And while absorbing some of his flame attacks and sending them back with Royal Guard had managed to catch the wrinkled man of guard he had still blocked the attack all the same. With little effort. 'Its like when Dante and I fight'. Even after a years of training Nero was still nowhere near close to Dante's level of power.

The other two captains had tried to help him but Genryusai had blown them back with his power and erected a wall of flames around them to stop them from interfering in their battle "Jokaku Enjo" he called it. The only saving grace was the head captain hadn't yet bothered to attack back but that alone was enough to fill Nero with rage as hot as the captains flames 'He doesn't even think I'm worth fighting, he thinks he can beat me by just standing still like I'm some kind of chump. That I'll just exhaust myself after some time'.

"Do you see now child" Yamamoto spoke for the first time since Nero had attacked. "It is as I said, you cannot possible hope to match me. Let this be your final lesson, the last lesson you shall ever learn".

Rolling his eyes Nero said "And here I thought my day couldn't get any worse. Now your trying to make me go back to school" the demon hunter moved his stray hair aside "If that's the case then I might just let you kill me now".

Yamamoto tutted at the delinquents manners 'Such insolence' with a shake of his head he prepared to end this now. He took took no enjoyment or pride in killing, especially one so young. Yet no matter how old or young, this boy was a criminal who had lay waste to the Seiretei, taken out numerous squad members and even hospitalised two captains. "Very well then, if that is your wish".

From behind the flaming prison cage the two captains realised that heir old master was ready to ring true to his words. "No!" Jushiro called out not knowing if either could hear him through the noise "you can't do this! Master Yamamoto you can't!". Shunsui stood in silence, a look of worry on his face. The kid deserved better.

"Taimatsu". The instant the word left Yamamoto's mouth a large ball of flames sprout out swallowing the white haired ryoka whole to fast for him to dodge. The bearded old man looked almost remorseful for his actions but it mattered little, it was over now. The young man was dead and gone.

At least it had been quick. There had been no screaming within the flames from the ryoka so at the very least it was a quick and painless end to his short life. Now only the sound of the crackling fires could be heard. All three captains stood in silence.

Ukitake and Kyoraku stared in dismay. They knew the head captain wasn't one for going easy on criminals but to see him burn a young teenager alive without hesitation. "… He … killed him" Ukitake managed to let out.

Genryusai gave one final look at the ball of fire 'Truly a pity, such a young man. But it can not be helped'. He turned back to where he had caged his two former students. "As I said, I will not go lightly on any who go against the Soul Society. Do not expect me to go any easier on you as I did the ryoka. Now then-".

"-Hey!" a voice called out "What do you thing your doing. You and I aren't finished yet".

"Is that" Ukiatake said.

"It can't be" replied Shunsi in matching disbelief.

'Impossible' for the first time Yamamoto was frozen stiff not from a lack of interest but from pure shock. 'Those flames had the heat to incinerate even diamond let alone flesh. This cannot be'. While that was no way the limit to how hot and powerful he could have made his fire it was more than enough to kill any Human, Hollow or Shinigami. But the ryoka was none of them, he could tell from his spiritual energy. Yet the more he thought about it the more he noted something off about the boy. His reiatsu was … _odd_. Different than any he'd felt before. Yet also somehow familiar. He just couldn't pin point why.

"You know" Nero called out still inside the ball of fire "these flames are hot. But Berial's were hotter". His healing factor was working over time. His flesh, skin and even bones were all knitting themselves back together faster than the fire could burn them away yet something was painfully clear to the demon hunter. 'Yourichi was right, this guy is way above every other captain. There's no way I can take him on as I am'. He grinned to himself and said "Guess I'll have to use that" his crystal blue eyes began to change, a deep dark red over came them.

Ukitake gulped as a shiver ran down him "Shunsui … can you feel-".

"-Yeah" the brown haired captain replied, he looked equally as confused. "What the hell is it".

A man as old as Genryusai Yamamoto was had seen a lot of things in his long, long, long life. Yet what he saw now was something that would stay with him forever "It can't be" his eyes began to widen. Walking out from the ball of flame was the ryoka. It would have been shocking of itself that he walked out with his skin intact, yet that wasn't the most note worthy part. No that honour went to the large blue spectral figure which loomed over him. It had scale like skin, clawed hands which held a katana and sheath, bone like protrusions from its shoulders, and horns adorning its monstrous face. Even the ryoka's eyes had changes to a blood red set aglow.

'This power, this feeling, this reiatsu. It feels so much like' the image of two skeletal doors flashed in Yamamoto's mind. It caught him so off guard that he nearly dropped his own Zanpakuto as a chill ran through his spine 'That's not possible. It can't be. They aren't supposed to be here' memories of a time the old man wished to never think of again came to him, and with it a single word "Demon".

Yamamoto wasn't the only one nerved to the core at this image. While the walls of fire blurred the form of the teen some what both Jushiro and Shunsui could still see what had become of the some how not dead boy. Unlike the head captain they couldn't even find the words to speak. Yet there facial expressions gave away more than words could have.

Nero smirked as he watched their faces "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" even his voice had altered. Now it sounded deeper, another more sinister voice over lapping his own with an echo. 'Devil Trigger' he thought. This was his last hope. He still held Red Queen, choosing not to use the Yamato unless he had no other choice.

Thrusting Red Queen into the ground he stated "Its getting to hot for my tastes, don't want it to harm my complexion. Never tan" he dragged his blade across the floor in a 360 degree angle the force of which created a massive gust of wind so powerful it blew debris and dust around the area but more importantly completely extinguished the flames of the old man's Zanpakuto. "That's better".

Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku now free from their fiery prison got a better view of the ryoka "What is he? I've never seen anything like him, and this spiritual power. It feels so different than anything before" the silver haired sickly captain said.

"Not only that" commented Shunsui "he managed to put out Old Man Yama's flames. I know the old man hasn't gone all out yet but still. Whoever this kid is he has some serious power".

"Well then" Nero said in his demonic voice "you ready for round two?".

* * *

Gin pulled out along white ribbon like wrapping which surrounded and spiralled over himself and Aizen who spoke. "I want to commend you Unohana you examined my body more thoroughly than any of the others. The fact that you had even the slightest suspicion despite being effected by my hypnosis is truly an act worthy of praise. Till next time".

Isane tried to stop the two from leaving but was unable. Retsu Unohana could scarcely believe it. She had her doubts about what was going on but never in a million years could have considered this. Three captains turned traitor, Central 46 gone and the Gotei 13 being used like puppets on a string for Aizen's own goals.

"Captain!" Isane looked distraught "What. What should we do. Captains Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen they … they … Rukia. What-".

"-Calm down Isane" Unohana put her hands on the taller woman's arms "We must act quickly and inform the others".

* * *

"Who'd a thought you had it in you huh" Ganju held a grip onto Ichgo's arm, hooked over his shoulder for support. The group of them save Nero and Yoruichi had reunited and after Byakuya's defeat and were making their way down the hill. "I mean taking down Byakuya Kuchiki no less. I knew you could do it".

"Acutaly I seem to recall you bet against him" Uryu reminded "speaking of how much is it you owe Chad".

Ganju turned away from Ichigo's irked look "What!" he turned his head left to right over and over, red as a cherry "I have no idea what your talking about Uryu. Your always so silly you know that. So silly and delirious. You must have been dreaming".

"I knew you would do it Ichigo" the large chested girl said gently with a smile which warmed his heart.

The heavily wounded substitute smiled "Thanks Orihime-" his eyes went hard.

The others seemed to take notice too. "Can you feel that?" Chad asked.

"What the hell is it" Ganju probed.

"I've never felt anything like this before" said the Quincy.

A deep heavy feeling of some unholy dark spiritual power, that wasn't spiritual power crashed into them like a wave. Of the group only Ichigo could put a face to the power, though it was different that any other time he'd felt it. So much more dark and evil. Even more so than the Hollow that had over taken him against Byakuya. 'Nero?'.

* * *

Both Shusui and Jushiro got into a fighting stance, though now they weren't to sure who to fight. Yamamoto was trying to stop them and the ryoka was trying to free Rukia thus by default he was on their side. And yet. The feeling, the power, the aura coming from the boy, no the _thing, _it wasn't natural.

"Lost the will to fight or something?" Nero asked. The old man had done nothing but stare at him since he activated his Devil Trigger, gave off no inclination he was going to attack. "Tcch" he gritted his teeth "well then I guess I'll-".

A voice echoed inside all of their heads "Connections Complete. All 13 Division members, Captains, Lieutenants, Seated members and even the Ryoka. This is 4th Division Lieutenant speaking Isane Kotetsu with a message from Captain Unohana. Please listen carefully. A grave situation has been uncovered. Everything I'm about to tell you is the truth". Isane went on to detail what they had uncovered namely the three traitors captains and what they had done to Central 46 and Rukia.

"Soooo" Nero voiced, his eyes shifting from captain to captain. "I don't really know what it is this magic girl in my head was going on about, nor do I really give two shits about what problems you guys are having internally, but from the way everyone's looking I'm guessing this fights over".

The head captain remained silent. Then put the flames from his sword out and said "For now. We have more important things to concern ourselves with than you ryoka". The look and tone the captain used implied that in no way meant Nero was off the hook.

"She said Sokyaku Hill" Shunsui turned to stare at the hilly overlook. "Its gonna take us some time to get their from here. We might be too late".

"What?" seeing no reason to continue Nero deactivated his Devil Trigger 'well that was a waste' he thought. "You guys don't have another way to get their faster?".

In an instant Ukitake's sombre face grew into a smile as he snapped his fingers "Well actually I do have an idea". The other three faced him "You may not be to happy about it" he locked eyes with Nero "but it will certainly get you there in time".

The demon hunter raised his brow "What are you talking about?".

"Do you recall how it was you ran into us? Well that gave me an idea" Jushiro motioned to the head captain "Captain Yamamoto if you please this will require the use of Ryuijin Jakka. I'm afraid this will only work for you ryoka, since you seemed to be able to survive the flames".

Nero started to get the feeling he knew where this was going and in the words of Han Solo "I've got a bad feeling about this".

* * *

'Damn it' Ichigo muttered to himself in pain. 'I can't even get up' in his weakened state he proved no match against Sosuke Aizen who had blocked his Zanpakuto with nought more than a finger. The others of their group had all gathered together save Yoruichi and Nero still, but those were the only two who stood a chance against the three powerful captains. The others couldn't even move due to the high level of reiatsu bearing down on them.

Aizen had revealed everything in true super villain fashion with a monologue. That it had been his plan all along to have Rukia executed and that Central 46 had been wiped out weeks ago. All orders since were from himself. The reason for this. An invention Kisuke Urahara had created years ago, the Hogyoku, something which could break the barriers between Shinigami and Hollows and ascend both to a higher level of being and power.

Another captain, a several foot tall dog faced man named Sajin Komamura had tried to intervene on their behalf but had proven as capable at stopping Aizen as Ichigo had. One single Kido spell was all it took to take the dog man down.

Aizen stared down in awe at the Hogyoku in his hand, the very thing he had desired for so long was now finally in the palm of his hands, literally. The whole in which he had tore it from Rukia's chest began to heal. "And no permanent harm to the soul" he spoke to Rukia "what an astounding technique" he grabbed the girl by the collar "its too bad. But I no longer have any use for you. Kill her Gin".

"Well if I must" the snake eyes captain obliged "Shoot To Kill, Shinso" his blade extended but the person it impaled wasn't the intended target.

Warmth and comfort was what she felt instead of cold and pain. Rukia looked up from the man's chest she was snuggled in to see "Byakuya!" her older brother had risked his life to save her own and was gifted with a sword in his chest. She fell from his grasp as he collapsed to the floor "You idiot, why would you do that. You could have died".

"And so he will".

Rukia flicked her head round to see Aizen standing above, hand on his blade ready to strike 'No'.

"Say" Gin put his hand over his brow to block the sun as he looked to the sky "what's that?".

Aizen turned to look as well, hurtling towards them was what seemed to be a commet. A large ball of flames coming at break neck speed. Before the flames hit into him he jumped back to safety. Once the flames and smoke cleared there stood a man "Well that was unexpected" he said what was on all their minds. "And here I thought Captain Yamamoto was firing his attacks at us, never thought he'd use it to transport someone, a ryoka no less".

"I've not had the best days so far" Nero waved around his hand to clear some of the smoke from entering his lungs "been thrown around like a damn cannon ball twice now. Next person who tries to do it is getting a bullet in the head".

All of them but the Kuchiki siblings, who Nero nodded to but never spoke, recognised who it was as soon as they saw him "Nero" Ichigo and the others called out.

The demon hunter turned to the ginger who was lying on the floor "Hey, sleeping on the job huh. You have no shame" he shook his head and tutted.

A tick mark formed on the substitute "Hey! You weren't even here to help with the execution to begin with so you can't talk".

Nero scratched the back of his neck "Yeah, sorry about that. Ran into a problem" he motioned over to Gin and Tosen "met Dumb and Dumber over there yesterday. And the slit eyed prick threw me over the walls".

While Gin remained silent, only giving of that toothy smile, Tosen on the other hand was stunned "You? How are you alive? Gin and I stabbed you in the chest, you should have bled to death".

Nero shrugged and said simply "I got better".

Before Kaname could reply Aizen spoke up "So it was you, I thought as much. I could feel an odd power coming close from Captain Yamamoto".

"Yeah that was me, what of it" Nero looked towards the smug looking man "So your the one everyone talking about then huh".

"Yes" Aizen smiled to him "I'm Sosuke-".

"-Uchiha?".

"-Aizen. A pleasure to meet you Nero".

"Well then, seeing as the Three Stooges are all here and everyone else is out for the count" he raised his left arm aimed the tip of Red Queen at Aizen "guess it's up to me".

Aizen opted for a different approach first "Perhaps, or perhaps not. There really is no need to fight us Nero. We are not your enemy. But you are an enemy to the Soul Society, just like us. You could always-".

Nero tilted his head to the side and scoffed at the suggestion "-Join you? The Chuckle Brothers have already tried to kill me" no motioned to Gin and Tose. "And you sound like someone who loves the sound of his own voice and I've sat through way to many sermons for one lifetime".

'It was worth a try at least' Aizen gave a smile back "Very well then, have it your way".

"No!" Ichigo tried to stop him "Nero don't. You can't beat him, you're-".

"-Too late" Aizen finished for the Kurosaki boy.

"Huh". Something didn't feel right, there was a pain in his chest, and his sword arm felt lighter. Taking a look down the white haired hunter saw the truth of it. His own sword had been taken from his hand and embedded deep in his own chest, Aizen holding the pommel. 'What the? I didn't even see him move. He took my own sword and stabbed me with it faster than my eyes could follow'. "Mother fucguurrggle-" Nero cursed but found the words and something else caught in his throat.

"I've had enough of your words ryoka" Tosen shunpo'd over before the ryoka could retaliate and impaled his sword into the teens jugular. 'Now then. He wont come back from this'.

All those Nero had come with on the rescue mission along with Rukia and her brother could do nothing but watch as their friend and ally was impaled by not one but two swords in fatal wounds.

"Nooo!" Orihime screamed in horror, tears running down her face.

"They … killed him" Uryu whispered in shock, while Chad and Ganju stared in silence unable to voice the words.

"NERO!" Ichigo yelled in sorrow and rage. 'No he can't be. He can't be dead'. They'd done it. Saved Rukia, defeated the captains and were soon to be on their way. It had all gone to plan. But this. This want part of the plan. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He'd only just started to become close to the foreign teen and now he'd never be able to get closer again. "YOU BASTARD!" he slammed his fist to the ground.

"My, my" Gin joked "talk about overkill".

Ichigo tried to get up but even with the rage fulling him he didn't have the strength. The others soon arrived but it was too late. Kukaku and Jidambo, Rangiku who seized hold of Gin, Shunsui, Ukitake, Omaeda, Nanao, Yamamoto, Tadaoki and others.

Coming up from behind were two females "Where almost there Soi Fon" Yoruichi reached the top of the hill with her flash step "you and I will take Aizen and then-" she stopped dead in her tracks.

Soi Fon noticed and halted as well "Yoruichi-sama? What is it, what's wrong?" following her ladies eyeline she saw what she staring at. What all the other Soul Reapers and ryoka alike were staring at "Isn't that … the ryoka?".

Yoruichi hands shook, her eyes grew wide at the sight "Nero" she trembled and Soi Fon had to hold her steady "… I failed". She had done everything she could to ensure all those under her watch would live and believed she had succeeded, but here and now it seemed she was wrong. The snarky teen she herself had found, she herself had dragged him into all this. She and Kisuke had even exploited his need to get back to his own world for their own benefit, it had felt wrong to do so but they needed all the help they could get. And now there he was, the man whose life she was responsible for more than any of the others. Two swords, one of which was his own impaled inside him. Blood oozing from his chest and neck. "It's all my fault" she muttered racked with guilt.

"Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fon kept hold of her old master. 'Captain Aizen and Tosen. They've actually killed him'. Soi Fon herself didn't feel sad for him, she didn't even know the ryoka enough to feel anything for him other than annoyance for their last battle together. But seeing her old mentor like this and the callous way the two traitor captains had cut him down like an animal did make her feel some pity towards the teen.

Aizen smirked as he saw the looks of anguish and horror on the ryoka and the looks of disgust on the Shinigami. "Well now, looks we've got quite the crowd. Perhaps now would be a good time to ooof-" a strong hard fist buried itself in his stomach sending him yards away, his ribs damaged if not cracked a little.

Tosens eyes widened, not that you cold see "Captain Aizen, what the-graggh" another fist punched the blind captain in the nose, breaking both his nose and the glasses bridged on them.

"Son of a …" he coughed out blood. "Barely … speak" Nero ripped the Zanpakuto from his throat "That's better … hang on" he held up his finger as a time out and proceeded to spit several cups of blood onto the floor "Damn, my throats all clogged up with blood now. Still tastes better than Taco Bell". He looked over to Kaname "Where are my manners, this is yours" he thrust the Zanpakuto back to its owner who barely managed to catch it in time before it made contact.

All those around stared in silent awe as they watched the somehow not dead teen removed his sword from his chest, more and more blood pouring out as he did so. The flesh from his neck and chest wounds stitching themselves back together in an instant. If not for the blood which drenched his clothes and made his blue coat now appear red you'd never even known he'd been stabbed.

"Interesting" Aizen analysed.

"What the".

"Hows he not dead?".

"Who is he?".

"What is he?".

The many Soul Reapers nattered to one another. Soi Fon herself was just as shocked "Lady Yoruichi. Who is that ryoka?".

Yoruichi's jaw opened at the sight, she knew Nero had been hiding things from her but never expected this to be one such secret "I …" she began "… I'm not entirely sure".

Even the others that Nero had come with from Karakura were all equally taken aback. "How did he do that?" Ganju asked.

"I … don't know" replied Uryu.

Both Orihime and Chad were as bewildered as the others but thankful that Nero was still alive.

Ichigo still remained on the floor, but his anger at Aizen was now replaced by confusion directed at Nero 'What the'.

Only Ukitake. Shunsui and Yamamoto were able to keep a somewhat composed expression, they had already witnessed him survive and heal from Ryujin Jakka's flames. Yet still seeing his flesh heal itself first hand like this took them by surprise. Well all except Yamamoto who seemed almost as if he expected such a thing to happen.

"Hope your gonna pay for the dry cleaning bill" Nero called out to Aizen "these clothes were expensive you know".

'I wonder. Lets see what else your hiding' Aizen turned to his silver haired accomplice "Gin if you would".

"Right" Gin raised his reaitsu and managed to shake Rangiku off with it, hoping he hadn't hurt her too much. Aiming his Zanpakuto at the ryoka "Shoot To Kill, Shinso".

"Oh no you don't, not this again" instead of blocking the blade with his own Nero grabbed hold of it with his gloved and bandaged fist. With it in hand he pushed the sword down to the ground which in turn made the hilt of it rise which knocked into Gin's jaw.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Gin said as he rubbed his bruised chin.

However in doing so had another effect. The sharpness of the blade had sliced his glove and bandages apart causing them to fall to the ground away from his arm. Which only added to further the shock to his audience as several gasps were made. His Devil Bringer now on full display to the world.

"Is that".

"I don't know".

"I've never seen anything like it".

"Is he some kind of Hollow".

"No, something else".

Once more Yamamoto seemed to look as if he anticipated this too.

"I've never see anything like it" Jushiro said.

Shunsui replied "Right back at you".

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Ganju all stared at the demonic appendage as well. None of them having any clue just as the rest as to what it all meant.

The violet haired woman didn't know what to make either, Soi Fon to her side stood in wide eyed disbelief. Yoruichi was only able to utter one thing "Nero?".

Aizen was the only one among them to smile "Well aren't you full of surprises". He nodded over to Gin and Kaname letting them now it was time "As much as I'd love to stay for this. We have places we need to be, and work that needs to be done". With that a crack in the sky along with three beams of light broke through from which several Hollows emerged from.

Nero pulled out Blue Rose and blasted at the smug brunette captain but the light which covered him acted as a forcefield blocking his attack "Coward" he muttered.

The three captains began to float above into the crack. All hopes of stopping them now lost, none outside the light could interact with those within according to Yamamoto. Still that didn't stop Nero from emptying his rounds into it, it made him feel better.

Ukitake moved forward and spoke to Aizen "Why. Why do this. After everything".

"To get to the top" he replied. "Since the beginning no one has ever sat at the top. Not the Gods, not you nor me. But that vacant throne will soon be taken" he removed his glasses to shatter them in hand. "I will take that throne and I alone will rule above the rest". He looked down to those below. "Goodbye Soul Reapers, goodbye Ryoka" he fixed his gaze on Nero "and goodbye my odd new friend. You really are a very interesting bunch of Humans. Until next time". He and his two compatriots disappeared into the whole which promptly sealed itself shut.

"Great, guy removed his glasses and thinks he's Superman born again with that dumbass quiff" Nero twirled his revolver around with his finger in the trigger guard before holstering the weapon and strapping Red Queen onto his back.

"Can't believe they betrayed us like that" someone spoke.

"We've all been used by them like toys".

"What happens now?"

"What of the ryoka?".

"What of _that _one".

"What are we supposed to do about it. Its not Human, look at its arms".

Subconsciously Nero pulled the sleeve of his coat as far down his arm as he could to try best to hide his arm and looked none in the eye. There was a reason he always tried to hide it. Everyone feared and hated what they didn't understand.

Seeing his discomfort Ichigo tried to go to him but he still couldn't move and fell right back to the floor, Orihime quickly ran over to help him.

Several other Shinigami spoke up about Aizen, the Hollows, the damage to the Seiretei and of course the strange ryoka with the disgusting arm and healing powers that surpassed any they had ever seen.

"Enough!" Yamamoto slammed his cane to the ground ending all the natter. "Captain Ukitake see to it the wounded here are treated, call for squad 4 to help. Captain Kyoraku check on Central 46, see what damage Aizen and the others have done there. Captain Soi Fon make sure security is increased, I do not want any other intruders be they ryoka or Hollow to enter the Seireitei today". He made his way over to Nero "As for you young man. I think you and I are in need of a private talk".

Any other time Nero may have protested. But looking at all the eyes on him he decided to follow the old man. He'd never enjoyed having the spotlight on him like this. As he left he looked towards the others who'd he come with. Most seemed just as shocked at his as the Soul Reapers, though Ichigo and Orihime at least had the decency to pretend otherwise though they weren't fooling him. As for Yoruichi, she seemed just as stunned as the rest, she looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to word it and before she could Nero and Yamamoto had left. But Nero knew he would have to face the music soon.

The rescue mission was over but the war had just begun. A war which Nero wanted no part, all he desired was to get back home. Little did he know it wouldn't be that simple.

* * *

**So the truth is out. Nero's healing and arm on full display for everyone to see. **

**So what's up with Yamamoto acting strange about Nero, why didn't he fight him, how does he recognise demons, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**I know you may be disappointed we didn't see them fight but that's because I have something else planned for Yamamoto and Nero. Also even with Devil Trigger Yamamoto if he went serious could take out Nero at the current time of the story with Nero's current power.**


	11. The Truth Will Out

**So not long after I posted the last chapter I wrote this one in about a week after. Then my laptop which I write this on went and got bricked ****and wouldn't turn on****. And since the country is on lock down next to no places were taking repairs. And the one place that did repair it said my hard drive which had this chapter and all my plans and notes for the future of this story along with all my other documents and files was broke. Thankfully all my files to do with this story were saved on OneDrive so at least my story is saved, all my other files I'll just have to wait till lock down ends and see if I can get my hard drive fixed. ****Right now I have a new sd drive in my laptop to make it useable which to buy, have installed and have things like the OS all sorted cost me a decent amount of money. ****So yeah, that's why this chapter took so long, ****not really been the best of times.**

**Stay safe out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

Chapter 11

The Truth Will Out

'So this is the Head Captains office' Nero took a look around the room 'its nice I guess. If your into Japanese decor'. The room like most in the Soul Society had the sliding doors, though the inside was spars to say the least. There was just one desk, though the balcony which gave a view of the Seireitei spiced it up a little. He had already used his demon magic to clean the blood of his clothes and fix the wholes in them.

"Take a seat" Yamamoto told as he too sat down in his own chair, facing the teenaged ryoka. He didn't know how to start, after all where does one begin when confronting someone like the ryoka before him. "So …".

"So …" Nero copied.

Playing it straight Genryusai began "You are not Human, nor are you a Soul Reaper or Hollow that much is obvious" from his strange reiatsu to his powers and healing it was so. "And from the expressions on your companions faces I can only assume they too knew nothing of your … _oddities_". The ryoka said nothing but knew it true "The I ask you the same thing that is on everyone's mind. Who and what are you?".

The snow haired hybrid fidgeted, not wanting to speak of it. So far only Kisuke Urahara knew the truth of him being a Demon hybrid from another world, Yoruichi knew he was from another world but nothing of his Demonic heritage. And everyone else just assumed he was a foreigner with powers like Chad and Orihime, nothing of importance, until today that was. "What does it matter?".

"It matters greatly boy and you know it. Do not try to make light of this. You know just as well as I" Yamamoto scolded. He had his suspicions, suspicions he hoped weren't true but he was old enough to know that relying on hope was a fools game.

"I'll be gone soon anyway and back home. So how about you just leave it" Nero really didn't want to come clean about it.

The head captain shook his head "I'm afraid I can not do that. The power and danger you pose is to great for me to just sweep under the rug. Besides even if I were to do so, Aizen and his band of traitors have shown a clear interest in you and the Kurosaki boy".

Nero scoffed "You think me or Ichigo would actually join those dicks, all three of them have tried to kill me in the past two days. Guessing Ichigo feels the same as well".

"I never said you would join willingly did I" Yamamoto looked at him. "You have seen and experienced first hand the power Captains Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen possess. Your cooperation is not something they would need if they desired to take you.".

That was true, though seen was an overstatement. Nero's eyes hadn't been able to follow Aizen when he had stabbed him with his own blade. 'Still even if they came after me they got as much chance as me joining them as the Order of the Sword does, or what's left of them'. He truly didn't want anyone to know of his origins though. He had been reluctant to tell even Urahara and only did so as he had no other choice.

The ryoka still remained tight lipped so Yamamoto tried a different approach "There are only a handful of ways you could have entered the Soul Society from the world of the living. And only a handful of people who know of such ways. Judging by the fact that former Captain Yoruichi Shihoin is among your group I assume that person who got you here was Kisuke Urahara". The way the ryoka looked at him let him know he was correct in his thoughts.

"And I can also assume that since you have no connection to the Soul Society, Rukia Kuchiki or any among your group he only got you to do so by offering you something. A reward of such. Am I correct". Once more the look Nero gave let him know it was true. "Very well, if that is the case then I too shall offer you something in return".

That got Nero's attention. After all no good Devil Hunter turned down pay. "A reward? Like what?".

"What ever it is you desire. As long as it is in my power to provide it of course" the captain commander answered. "I should also say that if you refuse to answer me the I will have no choice but to imprison you, for the safety of Soul Society and the Human World".

Nero sharpened his eyes at that last bit "So we're back to threats huh, and I thought we ryoka were supposed to be considered heroes after today" he said sarcastically.

"Helped us you did" Genryusai agreed "and for that you have my gratitude. But as Head Captain it is my duty to ensure the protection of the Soul Society and Human World, I can not allow someone such as yourself to remain free in either while I know nothing of you. I'm sure you understand. So I ask you again". His eyes locked onto the teens azure blue orbs "Who and _what_ are you?".

He did understand that, though he didn't like it. Not that he was surprised. Even after everything he had done some folks on Fortunna still felt uncomfortable around him. Some even wanted him off the island due to his devilish powers and arm. It was only thanks to Kryie that the islanders elected to allow him to remain. But there was no Kyrie here, he had only himself and he didn't exactly feel like getting locked up in a cell. It would be the Rukia situation all over again with himself staring as the damsel in distress, but for all he knew this time the others might not come for him. He wouldn't blame them, he had lied and kept secrets from them and now they had seen him for what he was. A monster. Going over all the outcomes in his head Nero came to the conclusion only one would be the best. 'Besides what does it matter if they know about me. A few days from now and Urahara will get me back home and I'll never have to see any of these guys again'.

Nero let out a long sigh and took another breathe "Alright fine. You want the truth. Here it is".

* * *

The sun had begun to fall to the west, only half of it stuck above the horizon. The sky was awash with fading orange and red hues which had begun to retreat from the creeping dark blue night sky which would soon take over. Up above on the hill face out crop which had been damaged from all the days battles, dozens of Shinigami still remained. Either in need of treatment or were giving the treatment to the injured.

"Groups 2 and 3 care for Captain Kuchiki. Groups 11 and 13 help Captain Komamura. Lieutenant Abarai is to receive surgery" some yelled out orders.

Captain Unohana soon arrived on the scene and aided in giving assistance. The ryoka were fine, the lone female of their group was using some odd magic which healed them as such Unohana focused on Byakuya Kuchiki. Bykakuya and Rukia had their sibling moment when Byakuya revealed he was not only her brother by adoption but also her brother in law as his deceased wife was in fact Rukia's older sister.

For the first time in a while Ichigo felt relaxed. Whatever it was Orihime was doing it felt nice as his wounds healed. But something still bugged him. 'Nero'.

* * *

The two men, one much older than the other sat in silence. A silence which had now lasted far longer than either was aware of. The sun had now vanished and the moon had replaced it.

"A Demon from another world who hunts Demons" Yamamoto said more to himself than Nero.

"Part Demon" he clarified. Nero had told the grizzled old man everything he needed to know. He had served as a Demon hunter since his teenage years, previously for the Order of the Sword and now worked freelance for Devil May Cry. And that he himself was part Demon and wielded Demonic powers. The more personal stuff like why he left the Order and what they did to Kryie he kept to himself but had informed the old man of all the basics.

"Gotta say your taking it better than I thought" Nero had suspected him to call him a fool or liar but instead believed every word.

Yamamoto didn't say anything to that. The ryoka had told him Urahara claimed Demons didn't exist in this universe, a claim which Yamamoto agreed with 'I can not tell the boy the truth. I can not let anyone know. I swore to the Soul King himself' he had told himself. "So that is what Kisuke Urahara is offering. A way back home for you" the ryoka confirmed that so. "Well then if that is the case then I too will aide you in this task".

Nero gave him a look "You?".

"Not me specifically" the head captain said. "I shall send a message to Captain Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division. He is the Head of the Research and Development Institute here in the Soul Society. Kisuke Urahara, smart he may be lacks the resource's Captain Kurotsuchi possesses. He may very well be your best chance of returning to your world. I shall inform him yours is a priority case". He added with a small chuckle "I have no doubt he will be more than happy to get the chance to study such a thing as alternate worlds and demons when he learns they are real".

Nero eyed him suspiciously "You'd do that?".

"Of course. I gave you my word did I not" Yamamoto said.

'Guess it helps that if he does so you'll never have to see a freak like me again' Nero thought guessing as to the head captains true motives.

"However" the bearded old captain spoke up. "There is something else I require of you".

'There's always a catch' the demon slayer snorted "What is it?".

"It is a simple request I assure you. When you return to the World of the Living with the other ryoka, should Kisuke Urahara be unable to get you back home, all I ask is that you keep your presence unknown. The Humans are unaware of Hollows let alone Demons and I would prefer it stay that way".

He supposed that was a reasonable request "Got no complaints from me there". The Humans in Nero's world knew of Demons, it made jobs easier sometimes but others it made far more difficult.

"Another" Genryusai continued. "You stay away from Aizen and should the time come, if you still remain in this world, you assist the Soul Society against him and his allies".

That was something he didn't want to involve himself with. For one Nero hoped that he would be back in his own world by then anyway but if worse came to worst and he wasn't then it still wasn't something he wanted to be involved in. "Like I said before I don't care what problems you people have. There yours not mine and I don't want to get involved".

"I'm afraid you no longer have that option. Nor any of your fellow ryoka who came with you to the Seiretei". Yamamoto tried to explain "You have all shown to wield exceptional power on the level of Lieutenants and Captains, especially yourself and the Kurosaki boy. Not to mention your origins and powers are unlike any Aizen has seen before, I have no doubt he will take an interest in you. Whether you like it or not after you chose to come to Soul Society you put yourselves directly in Aizen's sight and he will not forget about any of you as long as you possess that power".

'Here we go again. Seems everyone in this world keeps trying to get me to join them in some kind of fight' Nero thought. "If" he emphasised. "If that day comes and I'm still here. Then I'll consider it. Not saying I will fight with you for definat, but I'll think about it".

"That is all I ask" the head captain agreed and their talk ended.

Yamamoto offered the boy a place to stay the night, a single private room a few floors down. Nero was in no rush to see the others he came with knowing all the looks and questions they'd have for him and so agreed. He got up to leave for the night, when he got to the door he turned and asked. "Think I already know the answer to this but any chance we can keep what we talked about between us".

"Unfortunately I'm afraid I can not do so" the head captain said sounding genuinely sorry he had to reveal the boys secret. "I will send out a message to all Captains and Divisions tonight. This is something they must be made aware of".

"Worth a shot" Nero said as he left for his room.

Now alone the old captain sat at his desk as he wrote on slips of paper to all divisions informing them of this revelation. After doing so he put the ink away and lay back in his chair. As if the discovery that three of their captains had been working against them for who knows how many decades wasn't bad enough. Now the Shinigami would learn that Demons walked among them, or part Demon at least, the news would shock them to the core. Though for the head captain himself it wasn't news 'How long has it been?'.

Yamamoto got from his seat and made his way to the balcony, staring out at the dark night 'How long has it been since then'. It had been so long since he had thought of that time, it wasn't a fond memory. 'I was but a boy'. He reminisced to a time long since past. Back then he was just a child, not a man grown. Back when he was but a few decades old, back when he was younger then even Captain Hitsugaya and no where near as powerful, even the weakest of Lieutenants were stronger than he was back then before he'd learnt how to truly use and master his power. 'It must have been nearly three millennia ago now' he truly was an old man.

The Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto who stood now, Head Captain of the Gotei 13, most powerful man in Soul Society was little more than a common street thug. 'Little Shishi they called me' he thought with a chuckle at the time long passed 'None dared walk the street at night, of fear I would pick pocket them'. It was before he had founded the school and before he had even met Yachiru Unohana or Retsu as people know her today. Before Shinigami were even a thing. Before even Zanpakuto's had been created. Back then it seemed a mere thug was all he would ever be. But that all changed when the war came. The Demonic Invasion.

Near 3,000 years prior the Gates of Hell had been opened and the Demon Legions swept across the realms. Earth had been their main target and the Humans tried their best to survive, but even united they proved no match to the Demons onslaught. But the Human World wasn't the only world by no means nor the Demons only target. Soon every world faced the armies of Hell at their door step Soul Society included. The Soul King himself had given orders to round up everyone who could fight in the Soul Society, Yamamoto had been among those to heed the call. 'I was foolish enough then to believe I would win some glory'.

He and the others from Soul Society had journeyed to Earth where the main battle was taking place in the war. And it was there he realised just how truly out classed he was. Had he had the power he possesses now he may have made a difference in the war, but back then he was weaker than most seated members are today but so much more arrogant. 'And I nearly paid for my arrogance with my death'.

He didn't even have his Ryujin Jakka then, just a normal sword. And he was not alone, all those who came from the Soul Society had been only slightly more useful than the Humans. 'It was then I realised I needed to increase our power, one of the reasons I created the school and began the Gotei 13'.

Luckily it wasn't just Humans and those from Soul Society, there were others. A man who wielded a hammer and could bend thunder to his will. Another who used a trident to raise the seas. One who was heralded as the All Father. One who was ruler of Olympus. The warriors of the now lost ocean city. The all female Amazonian tribes. The women warriors who rode their Pegasus too battle. And many many more. For the first and last time these countless worlds, nations, races, Gods and more had united together against the Demonic invaders.

It was only thanks to this alliance that the allies were able to hold back the never ending tide of Demons. But even still they struggled and countless lives were lost, even among the Gods. And for as powerful as the allies were there were at least ten Demons who matched them. But their was one Demon who out did them all, one Demon who's very name was enough to send armies scattering the other way.

'Mundus' Yamamoto thought with a shiver 'the Prince of Darkness, the ruler of Demonkind and Hell' the thought of that monster still gave him a chill. He had only seen the Demon Emperor with his own eyes a handful of times, something he was eternally grateful for, he doubted he'd still be alive today if he'd battled the beast. No matter how much they tried none of the allies could take the King of Hell. His power was beyond anything Yamamoto had seen before or since. It seemed as if the mortal universe would fall and Mundus and the Demons would either enslave or kill all which resided within.

But that all changed when one of the Demons own sided against them. None other than Mundus' right hand man. The Dark Knight Sparda. With Sparda on their side the allied forces were able to push the Demons back through the Gates of Hell as the two almighty powerful Demons that were once best friends battled one another. In the end Sparda had defeated Mundus and closed the Gates of Hell splitting the mortal and Demonic planes in two once more. But all that had cost Sparda his own life.

Not long after the allies, or what was left of them, used their power to wipe the minds of the Humans and those in Soul Society of the war so they could live in blissful ignorance to the events. Only those who had joined the Soul Society army and lived such as himself were able to keep their memories of the war. Though they had been force to swear an oath to the Soul King himself that they would never speak of the war to anyone. 'An oath I have kept for near three millennia now. But it seems with the arrival of this boy my our secret may soon be discovered. For better or worse'.

According to what they ryoka told him of his world the events had been mostly similar only the Demons invasion had been several hundred years later than it was for this world. And that Sparda had in fact survived and went on to have two known children named Dante and Vergil. According to the ryoka Vergil had died years ago but Dante still lived and was the one who was training Nero in his powers. Nero had said that Dante hypothesised Nero himself was likely a descendant of Sparda given his powers. He assumed that Sparda had perhaps fathered other children than himself and Vergil and that Nero was a descendant of that lineage. Little did Nero know that Dante told him this to keep the truth of his true father from him.

'So the blood of the Dark Knight flows through the boys veins' Yamamoto thought. 'Who knows what power he may possess'. There was no way he could allow someone like Aizen to get his hands on the boy. He considered killing him, if he could that was, but decided other wise. 'He may prove useful'. After all Sparda's power was beyond anything any in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo could compare too, not even the Soul King himself could match the power of Sparda or Mundus. If one of Sparda's own bloodline could be allied with them it would be a great help. Not only that but their was something else. Another thought that sent a wave of fear in him. 'If this boy arrived here what does that mean for the future. Are the Demons to return too'.

That was something that couldn't happen. After the war the allies had disbanded and most went on to seal their own worlds off from the others and remain in isolation and many of the most powerful leaders and warriors had died both in the war or over the centuries gone. If the Demons did return even without Mundus leading them they would have the advantage. And so the mortals would need all the help they could get. Hopefully though it would never come to that, not again.

'Besides we have Aizen to deal with now. He is the top priority' Yamamoto thought. 'Anything else and … well. Only time will tell'.

* * *

Sleep hadn't come easy last night for Nero. With everything that had happened and everything he knew would happen now people knew of him. Already as he walked the streets the eyes of the Shinigami were on him. Whispering things between them. He over heard words like Demon, Majin, Akuma, Freak, Monster and many more other insults. It seemed the head captain had been true to his word and informed all the divisions of Nero's origins and demonic heritage. 'Great now I'm the resident freak again'.

"Don't listen to them" the man in front called out.

"Huh".

"Pay no heed to their idle natter. For now you are the focus of their words but as soon as something else comes along for them to gossip about you will be forgotten".

After waking Nero had been met by a middle aged man with short silver grey hair and a black handle bar moustache. Chojiro Sasakibe his name was, the lieutenant of the 1st Division and served directly under the head captain himself. He had been tasked with escorting Nero to the barracks of the 12th Division where he was to meet Captain Kurotsuchi in order to help the scientist in any way he could in his task of helping the young teen get back to his own world.

"We're almost there" Sasakibe said as they turned into another street. This part of the Seiretei was still mostly intact, the fighting and destruction hadn't reached here luckily.

They soon found themselves at the already open gates which they entered coming into a courtyard. Inside the place looked more like a factory than anything else, with several large smoke chimneys and containers about. 'So this is the place Urahara made' the devil hunter thought. Nero and the lieutenant made their way to one of the buildings which according to Sasakibe was where Captain Kurotsuchi spent most of his time. When they knocked the door opened.

There stood a young slender woman with green eyes and black hair pulled into a braid. She wore typical Shinigami kimono with the only noticeable difference being hers ended at her thighs showing her bare legs. Her face also gave the impression of someone who was in perpetual gloom "Greetings Lieutenant Sasakibe" she said in a monotone voice.

"Greetings Lieutenant Kurotsuchi" he replied as the two exchanged pleasantries.

"Is this the ryoka we were told about by the Captain Commander" she gazed at Nero.

Chojiro nodded "Yes, this is the one. Well then if that is all I best get back to my duties" he leaned over Nero and whispered "watch yourself with this captain". The have his goodbyes and left the two alone.

"Greeting Mr ryoka Nero. I am Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi" she shook his hand, his left Human one he offered.

"Just Nero's fine" he said. "So your captain here?" he just wanted this over and done with, after all everything he'd heard from Yoruichi and the warnings he'd got from Sasakibe let him know that he wasn't going to have a fun time with the mad scientist. 'At least this girl doesn't seem to care about my arm'.

"Please follow me" Nemu led him throughout several rooms before coming to the captains office. Where several pieces of machinery and equipment were strewn about the place, wires twisting and hanging from walls and ceiling and floor alike. In the centre was a desk with a computer screen, a table to its side and spare chair close.

Sitting in front of the screen was a man who swivelled in his chair when he heard his door open. The man looked odd to say the least. His clothes were that of a normal Soul Reaper, though his haori looked more like a lab coat than other captains. But his head was the most note worth part. His inner face was painted black but his white nose, while the outer part of his face and neck were white. Where his ears should be were two golden cones and a third on his chin. His eyes were gold though not like the laughing beautiful ones Yoruichi had, his were more sinister. And for some reason his finger nails were painted blue and each nail on the middle finger extended out several inches. 'And the people round here called me a freak when this guy's one of their captains'.

As soon as he saw him his eyes lit up "Ah ha finally! You've arrived" getting from his seat he moved towards the two "I was starting to get tired of waiting. Nemu leave us and prepare the tests".

Nero eyed him "Tests?".

"Oh nothing to worry about I assure you" Mayuri waved off his concern. "Now then the Head Captain informed me of your predicament and your nature as a cross breed. And I must say I am most intrigued. The chance to learn of not just another world but another universe all together it is simply astonishing. Not to mention the fact that Demons themselves are real and of course" he looked down at the boys arm, once more concealed by glove and bandages "you. I haven't been able to sleep all night since I was told". When he received word of the days events on Sokyaku Hill he'd been furious that he'd missed the opportunity to witness the ryoka's healing abilities and arm first hand.

"Look pal I'm just here because the head captain said you could help me get back home" he moved his Devil Bringer behind his back "I've got no interest in becoming your school science fair project. Besides Urahara's already doing the same for me so I don't even see why I need you".

Mayuri snorted "Kisuke Urahara is little more than a child compared to my brilliance. I shall over look your insult this time. But know this, anything Kisuke Urahara can do I can do better".

"Is that so" Nero said dryly, he didn't have time to get involved in a rivalry between the two scientists.

"It is so" captain Kurotsuchi declared. "Now then if you please. Remove those from your arm and allow me a look. The we can begin our examinations and questions" the ryoka still seemed reluctant to do so. "How am I supposed to aide you in getting you home if you refuse to give me any information I need in order to help me narrow my search down".

Nero rolled his eyes 'Well everyone else on the hill saw my arm and now they all know about my demonic part. Guess there no point being a prude now'. He rolled up his sleeve and proceeded to remove his glove and bandages "Fine".

The look on the mime face painted captain was like that of a child on Christmas day when they unwrap their presents in anticipation and awe. "… oh my" Mayruri said after a while, he got closer to the teens outstretched scaly arm "This … is even better than I imagined".

* * *

The three men all shared a private room, courtesy of one Retsu Unohana. Ichigo, Chad and Uryu all lay in their beds. The healing given to them by Orihime had healed most of their wounds but all three were still told by the captain of the 4th Division to remain in bed for at least a few days just to be sure. Ichigo had tried to complain, he still had some pains in his chest, evidently it seemed nearly getting your torso sliced in half wasn't good for your back, who'd of thought. But the way which the sweet kindly captain spoke to him sent a wave of terror in him and since then he and the others had decided it best to just go along with what the woman said.

"This sucks" Ichigo said "I want to get out of this damn bed".

"I wouldn't if I were you Ichigo, you remember what happened the last time Captain Unohana caught you trying to sneak out" Chad reminded.

He certainly did remember, his face went pale at the memory "On second thought maybe its not so bad". The night prior Ichigo tried to leave with Ganju whose sister had come for him, it hadn't ended well. Ichigo peered over to the opposite side of the room where Uryu lay, staring out the window. "Hey Uryu, you alright. You haven't spoken much since we got here".

The raven haired boy blinked before answering "I'm fine … just. A lot on my mind is all" 'like the fact I have single handedly brought an end to the Quinces'.

Not long after Orihime came into their room "Hey guys" she said and they greeted her back. "I just spoke with Captain Unohana she told me to bring you these" she handed them each their lunch "and that by the end of the week you should all be allowed to leave. And Yoruichi told me the Senkeimon should open a few days after your discharged from the barracks".

"Really that's great" Ichigo said as the three teens began to eat their food thankful that Orihime only delivered their meals and not made them, after all they were looking to leave the hospital. "Where is Yoruichi anyway I haven't seen her since yesterday".

The orange haired girl put a finger on her chin "I think she said she was going to speak with the other Shinigami. And spend time with the black haired woman she knows".

"Soi Fon?" Ichigo guessed "yeah I think those two have a history".

"I still can't believe Yoruichi's actually a woman" Chad spoke up.

"I can't believe she never told us she was in the 13 Squads to begin with" Uryu said "and who is Soi Fon, isn't she one of the Captains".

Ichigo nodded "Yeah, the head of Squad 2 I think. She's the captain Nero fought". Once he said the name he was lost in thought. As if it wasn't enough to see his healing powers and arm on the hill they like everyone else in the Gotei 13 had been informed of the truth about him as well. All of them knew Nero was keeping something from them but the truth of what that was none of them had expected. 'A Demon hybrid from another world'.

Orihime was the first to speak on the subject "How is Nero?".

"None of us have seen him since the execution" Chad answered.

"I still can't believe what they're saying about him is true" Uryu knew many things about the world but Demons and alternate universes were things he considered fiction, now it seemed otherwise. "What do we do about him now?".

"We be there for him" Ichigo announced. "When I first met him I didn't like him all that much. But as time passed I realised he was a good guy, even if he doesn't think himself as one. He risked himself to help us on this mission and when we were all down for the count at Sokyaku Hill Nero protected us from Aizen and the others". He continued his voice full of conviction "So he's a Demon, so he's from another world, so what that doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's helped us and was there for us when we needed it. Now we owe it to him to be there when he needs us. He may very well be leaving for his own world soon but that doesn't matter, until then we'll be there for him for as long as he's here". The others all nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Incredible. Truly Incredible" the scientist went over the data he had collected. The ryoka from the other world with the one of a kind arm had been subject to much of his research. He had answered most though not all of his questions and had allowed him to take a look at his arm but drew the line at a sample of his blood.

"_Why do you want my blood" _the boy named Nero had said in a sceptical tone.

Unfortunately the ryoka had refused him saying if it had nothing to do with getting him home then there was no way he would allow the crazed captain even one drop of his blood. That's what he thought however, Mayuri always had his ways and without the ryoka's knowledge had managed to snag a sample of his blood, albeit a very small sample, it was a sample never the less. As such Mayuri would be able to study the boys genetic code to see if there was anything in his DNA that he could perhaps use for either the boys own benefit of getting him home or his own benefit of further pushing the edges of the scientific boundary.

The boy had been less than inclined to allow him to take a look at his weapons however. When he had reached to grab the boys sword he had shoved the barrel of that double shot revolver in his open mouth and threatened to pull the trigger again should he ever.

"_Try to violate one of my girls" _he had said.

Still it was no great loss, from what he had heard of the ryoka's weapons they were merely feats of engineering nothing more. The power in them came from the Demonic power which the boy wielded and channelled through his weapons to increase their effectiveness. He would have preferred to take a look at them himself just to be sure but it was the ryoka itself that was the main focus of his attention.

Then there was the small matter of other universes. Like any good scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi had never dismissed the idea but with lack of proof he had never bought into the idea either. Now however it was not only proven that the Multiverse Theory was indeed true but that Mayuri would have to find some way of locating a specific universe in it and then somehow figure out how to send a person from this universe to another. It was going to be a difficult task to be sure but Mayuri loved a challenge. Especially when the other person he was competing with was Kisuke Urahara, he wanted nothing more than to beat his old captain to prove once and for all which of the two of them was the smartest of them both.

"So we done here now or what?" Nero asked idly, he'd been sitting in his chair in silence now as the captain went over something on his computer screen, muttering nonsense to himself for several minutes now.

"What?" Mayuri turned from his findings. "Yes, yes I suppose" he replied "That is unless you've changed your mind about spending the night here where I could continue to do further research on you".

Nero had to refuse that as he had done every other time the clown faced captain asked "Thanks for the offer Pennywise but I've got no intension of being someone's lab rat".

"Such a pity" the captain shook his head "very well then. Nemu!". His second in command appeared as if from nowwhere confusing the ryoka as to where she had been hiding this whole time "the boy and I are done for _now_. Escort him to the gates".

"Yes Captain".

The creepy face painted captain gave Nero a sinister smile "Goodbye ryoka. Till next time".

Nemu did as she was bid and soon both she and Nero were on their way to the exit to the Department of Research and Development.

"So" the demon hunter began "Doctor Frankenstein in their is your father then. Seems you got lucky and got your mothers looks" he grinned.

"I have no mother" she replied, when the ryoka raised his brow in confusion at her she explained. "Captain Kurotsuchi created me from advanced gigai and mod soul technology".

"So your … you know" he didn't really know how to say it without sounding offensive.

"Only an artificial life form. Yes" Nemu said as monotone as ever.

"Well" Nero began "take it from me. Being normal isn't all its cracked up to be" he raised his Devil Bringer to show her "from one freak to another" he chuckled at which Nemu gave him a small smile. Soon they came to the exit "Well. I guess I might be seeing you again some other time if your captain figures out a way to get me back home".

Nemu nodded and bowed slightly "I thank you for your visit Nero. You have made Captain Kurotsuchi most pleased. Until next time".

With that Nero left. Only problem was he had no idea where he was going. Yamamoto had only given him a room for one night and said nothing of him being able to use it more, nor did Nero desire to grovel at the old man's feet for a place to stay. He most certainly wasn't going to take Mayuri's offer either, who knew the type of things the captain had in mind for him. He walked up and down the streets, all the eyes and whispers of the Shinigami in them focused on him.

'The others are all at Squad 4' Yamamoto had told him that prior 'I could always go to them'. But could he. He hadn't seen them since the hill where they had witnessed what he was and like all others had by now been informed of his Demonic truth as well. Who knew the type of welcome he'd get from them. 'So what am I supposed to do now then'.

Luckily for him fate intervened when the sound of two people running and arguing caught his ears. "Get out the way. I was told to ask him" a voice that sounded female said.

"What no you weren't. The captain looked at me when he gave us the message" the one who sounded male spoke.

"As if. The captain would never trust you with such a thing. He obviously meant me".

"What no way. Why would he ever think you could do something I couldn't".

"Maybe because he knows how big of an idiot you are".

"What was that. You think the captain thinks your better, he clearly thinks you needed me to guide you here to begin with how dumb you are".

"Oh yeah!".

"Yeah!".

"Yeah!".

"Yeah!".

"Ahem" Nero coughed to get their attention before they barrelled right into him. The woman was short and had a pixie cut blonde hair and blue eyes. The man was taller and had spiked black hair and goatee, with tanned skin. Both had bruises and bandages adorning them no doubt from the battle the day before. After the two of them flustered a little and had some more bickering over which of them was acting the most unprofessional Nero finally asked "Who are you?".

"Huh" the girl blinked several times before remembering their purpose "Oh sorry. Ahem. Hello my name is Kiyone Kotetsu 3rd Seat of the 13th Division".

"And I'm Sentaro Kotsubaki also 3rd Seat of the 13th Division".

Nero crossed his brow "Your both 3rd Seat". That was a mistake to ask as once again the two started to argue over which of them was the true 3rd Seat and which was just given the title out of pity. "Enough. What is it you guys want".

Both of the two straightened their pose before Kiyone spoke "We have been sent here to find you by Captain Ukitake who has offered you a private place to stay in his barracks if you wish".

'Ukitake, wasn't that the guy with the long hair that was there when I fought the head captain'. "Really" Nero wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth "that's generous of him".

This time the man spoke "Of course. Captain Ukitake is the kindest and nicest man in all Soul Society. It is a true honour to serve in his squad, and no one knows this more than me".

"Hey!" Kiyone shouted in offence "I know it better than you and I-".

The demon hybrid rolled his eyes 'Well their arguing is getting annoying fast'. He interrupted them to ask why the captain offered him such a thing.

"Captain Ukitake thought you might want your privacy for the moment … with … well" Kiyone shuffled her feet and made no eye contract with him "… everything that's going on".

'You mean with everyone finding out I'm a freak' he thought. Nero decided to take them up on the offer and followed in their tracks as they led him to their squads barracks. All along the way he received stares from the Soul Reapers, he even saw the two he followed gaze down at his arm when they thought him not looking. 'Wonder how long this'll last'.

Once they arrived at the barracks they entered a large garden area which was designed like most Japanese gardens and had several small ponds and water features 'Well these barracks are a lot nicer than the last two I've been at'. Walking through the lush green environment they came upon the captain, talking to one of his subordinates.

"Oh there you are" Jushiro smiled at his two 3rd Seat members and thanked them for their task. He then turned to Nero and gave him a smile to "Hello there young man, I don't believe we properly introduced ourselves the last time we met" he held out his hand "I am Jushiro Ukitake Captain of the 13th Division".

Nero reached out and shook the man's hand 'At least one person round here doesn't seem to stare at me like some zoo animal' he appreciated the man's hospitality and the fact that he only took one look at his Devil Bringer and no more as if it was of little interest to him. "Nero" the captain seemed to be waiting for him to finish his name "just Nero" he clarified.

"Well then Nero-San" he smiled "I wanted to thank you in person for your effort in helping Rukia Kuchiki, she is one of my squad members after all".

"Thanks" the demon slayer said "But I wasn't doing it for nothing. I'm sure you've all heard by now I had my reasons for helping. And just Nero's fine, no need for any that".

Jushiro nodded "Yes. We have all been made aware of your … situation". He let out a chuckle "I must say I was more than surprised when I got the news, poor Kiyone and Sentaro thought I was ready to faint all over again". He looked into the boys icy blue eyes "But be that as it may you still put yourself on the line for one of my own and as such you have my gratitude. Speaking of" he gestured over to the woman beside him "I think it high time you met her in person. Nero I would like you to meet Rukia Kuchiki".

The girl was short and petite near as much as Soi Fon. She had purple eyes and dark black hair cut in a bob like style with a strand of hair over her face. She looked a lot better than she had the last time Nero saw her in her brothers arms. "You have my thanks for helping us on Sokyoku Hill, if not for you my brother and I may have been killed" she said as she gave a small bow.

"No problem" he replied "so how is your brother anyway" Nero asked just to be polite.

"He's recovering well thank you" she still was worried for her brother "hopefully a few more weeks and he should be completely back to normal".

"With Byakuya I'd say he's more like to leave before then after he gets sick of the food" Ukitake jested causing Rukia to giggle.

Rukia and Nero spoke some minor small talk out of courtesy but soon it was time for her to leave to go check on her brother once more. Nero waited as the captain and squad members said their goodbyes, he also noted Rukia like most others kept looking down at his exposed Devil Bringer 'After tonight maybe I should cover it up again' he always hated the staring people gave him even back on Fortunna.

"Please if you will follow me. I don't know about you but I could use a drink with everything that's going on" Ukitake said and the Shinigami and demon made their way inside. Passing by one of the ponds a Koi fish caused the water to ripple. Soon the two men reached Jushiro's personal living area "I'm afraid I only have zabuton's to sit on" he motioned to the cushion seats. "I could have a chair brought for you if you wish".

Nero thanked him but waved him off "It's fine" and took his seat on the cushion. "So what's all this about then".

"As I said its been a most eventful past few days. After learning of Aizen and the others betrayal" he said as his voice lowered with a shake of his head. "And of your … well unusual origins" he tried not to offend the teen in any way. "I think we are all in need of a little relaxation. You especially".

"Relaxation" he frowned "As in …?".

A new voice, one which Nero remembered from the other day came as the man opened the door to join them "As in we drink as much as we can till we forgot all about it".

Ukitake greeted his friend "Shunsui. I see you've brought more than enough bottles".

Captain Kyoraku raised his head, nearly dropping some of the bottles he balanced atop one another in his arms "Whoever says you can ever have to many bottles to drink doesn't know how to live". The man in the flowery kimono placed the bottles of sake on the table and took a seat. "Glad to see you two haven't started without me".

"We were just speaking to Rukia" Jushiro told him. "She's going back to check on her brother for now. The ryoka … Nero" he corrected himself "and I have only just got here. I was about to tell him you were coming when you burst through the door. He has only just finished speaking with Captain Kurotsuchi".

Shunsui grimaced at the thought "Certainly don't envy you there. That guy always gives me the creeps. He corned me last night asking me all sorts of questions about the _wondrous ryoka with his fascinating arm_" he said trying to mock the 12th Division captains voice. He peered back to Nero and his Devil Bringer "Speaking of the Devil …" he quipped.

"Shunsui" Ukitake scolded not wanting to cause the teen any insult.

The brunette captain chuckled and put his hands up in defence "Hey, relax. I was just joking". He met Nero's eyes and smiled "Seems your the hot topic at the moment, all anyone in the Seiretei is talking about. The Demon ryoka from another world with the terrible arm" he waved his arms in exaggeration. "But" he said in a serious tone and demeanour "You don't have to worry about us. I'll admit I'm just as intrigued as the rest but at the end of the day all that matters is that your on our side and you did everything you could to help us and save an innocent girl. Demon or no". Jushiro agreed and the three men sat in silence as they let that lay in the air until Shunsui had enough and wanted to liven things up "Well then" he raised the sake bottle "are we gonna drink or what. You fought Old Man Yama and lived, not many who can claim that".

* * *

And drink they did. It had been light outside when they had started, by now the sun had gone down and the moon was in its place. All of the bottles Shunsui had brought along were now empty, strewn across the carpet. Jushiro had been forced to get his own stash of sake out to ensure their little get together lasted longer.

"So what a minute" Shunsui slurred a little as the drink had made hip tipsy. "Your telling me you can't get drunk".

To show the captain it was true Nero picked up a full bottle of sake and downed the whole thing without so much as a gasp for air. "No" he smirked.

The two captains looked at one another and flickered their eye lids up and down several times before Shunsui, whose flowery kimono was now stained from where he had spilled some of his alcohol said "Man I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse".

The Sparda descendant shrugged "Never get hangovers at least".

"So what's it like" Jushiro leaned over and nearly fell into the table, his voice too was laced with the trace of the sake. "Back in your world I mean. We were told you hunt Demons despite being one yourself".

"Technically I'm only part Demon, the rest Human" Nero stated. "My worlds like this one really. Just instead of Hollows we have Demons".

"And you hunt them to protect Humanity" Shunsui chuckled "guess there's not much different between you and a Soul Reaper".

"Well" Nero tilted his head to the side and snarked "I don't do it for free like you guys. A guys gotta eat after all" he brought another cup of sake to his lips "and drink".

"Amen to that" Shunsui raised his own cup in a toast. He had some more to drink until he finally keeled over into unconsciousness leaving only Nero and Ukitake.

"So" Jushiro began "I hear you haven't spoken to any of your friends you came to the Soul Society with". Nero didn't reply and instead turned his eyes away clearly not wanting to focus on the subject. "May I ask why".

'Why?' Nero thought. 'Why'. Why didn't he want to see them. Well there were several reasons. For one he hoped that once he returned to Earth Urahara or maybe Kurotsuchi would be able to get him back home so he had no reason to continue to get attached to people he would never see again. Another, the more present reason was that he didn't know how they'd react. He hadn't exactly been friendly with them, keeping to himself for the most part, and now they had learnt the truth of him. That he was a Demon, a monster. He wouldn't blame them if they were angry, disgusted or both. 'What do I care though, it's not like I'm looking to make any friends here'.

But no matter what he told himself it did matter. His entire life he'd been alone and none had wanted to be near him. The orphans in the orphanage he grew up in thought him the son of a whore and they and even the staff there had made their distaste for him clear. Even after Kryie's family took him in the others on the island still held him in contempt. It was a feeling that no matter what he told himself he still never enjoyed feeling. 'I'd rather be hated for being an asshole than for being a freak'.

Ukitake sensed the teens displeasure on the subject "You risked your life for theirs. I may not know them much myself but I'm willing to bet that is not something that will be lost on them". With that the sickly captain called it a night and retired to his bed leaving Shunsui passed out on the floor.

Nero decided to retire for the night as well. Going to the room Ukitake had given him which had a nice balcony and view of the water gardens and moon lit sky. 'So the truth is out' everyone knew what he was and where he was from. He knew Jushiro was right, he had to face the music sooner or later "Tomorrow" he promised himself "I'll see them tomorrow".

* * *

**So for my plans for this story I will be staying mostly canon arc wise but with a few changes here and there in them, but I also plan on having my own original arcs which will explore more of the Bleachverse and of course involve Hell which will be much different in my story than it was in Bleach canon (if you consider the Hell Verse movie canon that is) though there will be some small similarities. But don't expect to see Hell for some time. **

**Just for now know that yes, demons in the Bleachverse do exist and that Yamamoto among others fought against them a very long long time ago, before he even met Unohana which was around 2,100 years ago ****according to sources****. But ****no one in ****the Human World or**** Soul Society**** know or remember ****about it and ****Yamamoto**** doesn't even tell Nero. **

**I ****do not possess a 100% ****knowledge**** of all things Bleach so I'm not sure if I may have gone against canon here ****(like Yamamoto's age and when Zanpakuto's were invented)****. The furthest event in the timeline I could find was 2,100 years ago when Yamamoto was in his 30's give or take (appearance wise at least). ****And figured Yamamoto is older than Oetsu Nimaiya who invented Zanpakuto's thus when Yamamoto was just a kid I assume they didn't exist then. **

**Regarding the characters in the flash back, I intend to keep this fic mostly canon so don't worry about this turning into some mass crossover fest with different gods like its God of War or Marvel. That scene was more of an easter egg ****(my version of the Steppenwolf flashback in Justice League)****to show that my version of the Bleachverse is bigger and more diverse than the canon one****. **

**In regards to Nero's mindset, if you ever watch some of the youtube videos regarding his personality they show that based on in game and lore that Nero may suffer from abandonment issues. So the idea of people hating him solely based on his devil bringer and not say his personality is something that he doesn't like.**


	12. Stand By Me

**So we are now officially at the end of the Soul Society Arc. What a journey its been.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

Stand By Me

As morning came it brought with it a sense of foreboding as it meant that the time had come for the newly outed Demonic hybrid to meet once again with his compatriots whom he had accompanied to the Soul Society.

It was not something he was looking forward too. Truth be told he would rather do anything else but that even fight Aizen again. There were many things that the white haired devil slayer excelled at, hunting demons, engineering, playing guitar and mocking his enemies. But things like talking about his feelings, trying to find the right words to make amends to others and just socialising in general was not one of his strong suits.

But there was no hiding from this now. He had come with them to Soul Society and would have to leave with them as well. He would have to speak with them eventually and just like your mother says, if Nero had a mother that is, its better to pull the band aide off faster than slower, to get it over and done with as soon as and to not drag it out.

"Better late than never I guess" Nero finished tiding up the room Jushiro had allowed him to stay in for the night. Walking over to the dresser he holstered his Blue Rose and attached Red Queen to his back holder and covered up his Devil Bringer once more before closing the door behind him.

As he walked throughout the Shinigami barracks he yet again received stares and whisperers aimed at him, though it seemed they were trying harder than before to act as though they weren't talking about him. 'No doubt their Captain told them to stay quiet' Nero had only spent a short amount of time with Ukitake but in that time he saw just how kind and compassionate the man was. Soon Nero found himself at the gardens where said captain and Shunsui were.

"Nero" The captain of the 13th Division spotted the young teen and waved him over. "I see your fairing far better than the two of us this morning". Both captains were suffering from a bad case of hangover.

The brown haired man was leaning over the rail of the bridge which rose over one of the ponds "If being a demon means never having to feel this crap again then sign me up". Shunsui's face was pale with a hint of green to it and then gagged.

"Please try not to be sick in the pond, its not good for the fish" the sickly captain said to his friend before turning back to the ryoka. "I take it you're off then".

"Yeah" he replied "thanks for the room and the drink".

Kyoraku went paler "Please don't mention drinks any more".

Before anyone else could speak another voice shouted out like a mother scolding their child "Captain! So this is where you ran off too. I've had the whole squad searching everywhere!". The woman had tied up black hair and a pair of glasses.

"Not so loud Nanao" Shunsui pleaded "you'll give me a heart attack".

The lieutenant got closer and sniffed at the man's breathe "Is that alcohol?" she half asked and half accused. To which her captain just gave an innocent grin "Unbelievable. With all the work that needs doing and you go off to get wasted for the night why-".

Knowing how long this could go on for Jushiro decided to intervene "Ahem" he coughed getting the woman's attention. "Lieutenant Ise its a pleasure to see you up and well again. If I may ask why are you here if you didn't know Shusui would be here as well".

The woman straightened her posture and spoke "Captain Ukitake I was-".

"-Following my orders".

The four of them turned to see what looked to Nero like a child in his early teens if not younger who barely even reached his chest in height. Though from the boys white hair and icy blue eyes one might have expected the devil hunter and the captain to be related. Nero noted that the boy had some bandages and bruises strewn about him and wore a white haori over his Soul Reaper uniform.

"Captain Hitsugaya" Ukitake smiled "I'm glad to see you're well. Might I ask why it is your here at my squads barracks".

Toshiro gave his curtsies to the other two captains present as befitting their ranks and said "Actually Captain Ukitake I came here to speak with him" he indicated to Nero "I asked Lieutenant Ise who told me she heard the ryoka was here in your squads barracks".

"Me?" the demon hunter asked.

"Yes" Toshiro answered "I assure you it wont take long".

"I was planning on going to the hospital around here" he looked over to Jushiro "The what Division was it again?".

Ukitake knew what the teen was asking him and what he was intending to do "The 4th Division. You'll find your friends there".

"The 4th, right" the former holy knight muttered "So erm, where exactly is that?".

In their hungover state it had slipped the minds of the two captains that the ryoka would have no idea on where anything in the Seireitei was. Luckily the adolescent captain offered himself for the task "Its not far from here. I can take you there if you wish".

Seeing no reason not to accept Nero agreed and said his goodbyes and gave thanks to the two older captains. "I hope the next time we meet it'll be under better circumstances" Shunsui said "but knowing our luck nothings for certain".

* * *

With that Nero and Hitsugaya made their way out of Squad 13 barracks and made for the 4th. "So" the devil hunter turned to his guide and jested "you really a Captain, or is it bring your son to work day and no one told me".

A tick mark formed on the forehead of the 4 foot captain "I **am** a Captain" it was like being with Rangiku all over. "For your information people age much slower here in Soul Society than Humans do. I'm likely much older than even yourself".

Nero smirked and raised his hand in apology "Alright sorry. No offence". The midget captain gave him one last glare before letting it go "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?".

"I-" he hesitated for a moment unsure on how to begin, with everything that had happened his mind was still having trouble to focus. "I have heard of who you are, _what_ you are".

Nero snorted "Who hasn't".

"What I mean is I have heard of your power, the things you can do, unlike any Shinigami. And-" Toshiro stood still causing the ryoka to do the same. He focused and hardened his eyes onto the taller teens "When you battled Aizen did you see his Zanpakuto?".

"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle" Nero admitted 'Battles usually involve a fight, not someone getting impaled so fast he can't even see his opponent'.

The captains voice grew sharper "That doesn't matter" he took a breathe to try and calm himself 'I have to know' he thought. "Did you see his sword?" he griped his side as a wince of pain went through him, his wounds still not fully healed.

"No" Nero had no idea why the short child like Soul Reaper was so determined to know that 'Yamamoto asked me the same thing' he remembered. "He used my own sword to stab me, dick move if you ask me".

'Good' Hitsugaya sighed in relief 'who knows, that may be of benefit in the future'. He thanked the ryoka for his answer but when Nero asked why he wanted to know Toshiro had said little of the matter. The two white haired men continued their way to the Unohana's barracks, once outside the entry the ice wielder froze, talk about ironic.

"You alright" Nero asked.

"I-" a sense of shame and guilt over came Toshiro. He knew he should enter the barracks, knew he should see her but he couldn't bring himself to, it was as though his very legs refused to obey his orders. 'Momo' was all he could muster in his head. "If you'll excuse me" he finally replied "I have work to to elsewhere. Thank you for your time ryoka" and with that he made his exit.

"Its Nero" he called back but the short captain was too far gone to hear him "whatever" he supposed ryoka was better than being called demon or freak anyway. He peered up to the barracks before him 'Well no going back now' and pushed open the door and entered.

If you needed any proof of just how badly the Gotei 13 had suffered the past few days one only needed to take a look inside the barracks of the 4th Division. Every room was packed to the brim with beds a mere few inches apart from the other, for every member of squad 4 that was helping their were 20 other members from different squads that needed help. Only a handful of those inside seemed to take note of him and when they did their eyes went to his covered up arm, but for the most part they majority of the Shinigami were either to busy with work or in too much pain.

'Well here goes nothing I guess'.

* * *

"Hopefully it wont be long now" Ichigo lay upright in his bed as he stretched out his back and arms to get a sense of how his body and muscles were healing following his injury. Luckily it seemed with the combination of Orihime's and Unohana's healing powers and his own Shinigami body he was recovering at a much faster rate than he would of back when he was but a human. "By this time tomorrow I should be perfectly fine".

Both Chad and Uryu had already healed completely as their wounds had been nowhere near as bad as the substitutes and on word of Captain Unohana the two boys would be discharged from her care at sunrise the next day. Something which the ginger teen hoped for himself 'I hate having to stay laying on my ass'.

"That's wonderful" the large chested orange haired girl exclaimed. Orihime had offered to use her healing on Ichigo again but he said he was already healed, he just needed his body to rest now.

Turning from the window the raven haired Quincy who was now no longer Quincy voiced "I just can't wait to get back home and put all this mess behind us".

"Come on, its not been that bad" Ichigo countered. "After all we did rescue Rukia like we planned".

"And nearly all died as a result and got ourselves dragged into who knows what mess with those three captains" and to top it off he had lost his powers as well, though he dare not speak that part aloud.

The ginger substitute held an innocent look "Well. I never said it went easy did I".

"So" the tanned skinned Mexican began. "What happens now" all their eyes focused on him. "For us I mean" his tone was one of seriousness. "With everything that happened here in the past few days, Rukia and that man Aizen. What happens to us after we go back home".

No one answered him, no one had an answer. It was something that all of them had been thinking about since it happened. While none of the Soul Reapers had said anything to them personally none of them were stupid enough to think that this would be it, that they would just go back home and back to their normal boring lives. Deep down they all knew that coming to the Soul Society was a decision which had now changed their lives for good.

Uryu rubbed his glasses against his shirt to clean them before he put them back on "We'll just have to wait and see".

As if his own body sought to make the situation less sombre Ichigo's own stomach chose this moment to rumble causing his face to heat up cherry in embarrassment "He he" he giggled "guess I'm still hungry".

Orihime came to the rescue "I have something here" she reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic container of preserved food. "Here" she moved closer to his bed and took a seat on the side of it making its user shuffle to the side slightly to give her more room. She opened the lid and pulled out a spoon which she scooped the meal onto and lifted the spoon closer to Ichigo like a parent trying to feed an infant. She had done this before back when they were younger but it had been so long since then and they were now much older. Not to mention not alone.

"You don't have to feed me like a kid Orihime, my arms hurt but still work" said girl gave no intention of letting up however so he gave in and took a bite. Orihime's eyes beamed and her smile grew from ear to ear with a hint of rose on her cheeks, Ichigo too followed suite as his own face took a shade of pink.

"Ahem" both Chad and Uryu reminded the pair that they were still in the room. Ichigo and Orihime grew more flustered but thankfully for them the scene was interrupted by a knock on the door. And the person who entered was none other than the very person that had been the talk of the Seireitei since the days previous following the events and revelations of Sokyoku Hill.

"Nero" Ichigo was the first to say. There he stood in the door way, with his signature snowy hair and long blue coat, his right arm was covered from view by wrappings and glove like when they had first met. The devil hybrids eyes refused to make contact with the others and he seemed to be unsure if he was allowed into their room. "Its erm … good to see you" he supposed that was as good as any greeting he could muster.

"Yeah … you too" the demon slayer nodded back just as uncomfortable as the ginger "how are you all holding up?".

"We're good" he answered "thanks to Orihime here and Captain Unohana our wounds have fixed up great, we should be free to leave in a day or so, hopefully sooner".

Ever the sweet thing she was the Inoue girl queried "How are you Nero. You were hurt too".

That made the teen with the shaggy white locks smile a little "Yeah I'm fine". She clearly must have known he was, after all if not for his healing abilities he would have undoubtedly died on that hill 'Still nice of her to ask'. He moved closer inside the room shutting the door behind him and leaned his back against the wall for support.

An uneasy silence fell as none of the rooms occupants knew what to say. Chad, Uryu and Orihime all looked to Ichigo knowing that of all their group aside from Yoruichi he was the closest to the American teenager. "… So. We … heard about … you know". Azure blue eyes locked onto his own brown orbs "Is it-".

"-True" Nero finished. "Yeah" he admitted". "All of it" he gave smirk and said sarcastically "The Demon from another world I've heard people call me, well that's the kindest thing I've heard them say at least".

"So its true" Orihime tried to hide it as did the others but still there behind their masks was the feeling of fear and shock. Demons were supposed to be the stuff of legend, what you tell your children will get them if they don't eat their vegetables, they weren't supposed to truly exist and tell snarky jokes. Nor were they supposed to put themselves at risk to help the innocent.

'Great they're scared, just like I thought' not wanting to stay where he wasn't wanted Nero got up to leave but was stopped by the wannabe hero boy.

"Nero. Wait" the hunter did so and turned to face Ichigo. "Look I'm not going to lie to you. When we were told about who you are, where your from and _what_ you are. We were shocked, confused and ultimately afraid". He looked to each of his friends, Uryu, Chad and then Orihime and smiled at each "But then we realised something. Something we should have known from the start". He locked his brown eyes into Nero's and hardened his gaze and spoke in a tone of commitment "None of that matters. It doesn't matter who you are, where your from or anything like that. All that matters is what you do. And since coming here to the Soul Society you've helped us when we needed it, even saved our lives when we couldn't defend ourselves. So yeah your a Demon and you might not be from this world, but in the end all that matters is that you fought by our side, and that your our friend". He looked to the others once more "Right".

"Right" Orihime, Chad and Uryu all said in agreement.

Nero was taken aback for a moment, the only other person who had ever been this compassionate and accepting with him was Kyrie. A grin spread over his lips as he let out a chuckle "So how long you been practising that little speech".

Ichigo pouted "Hey! I was trying to be nice. And it sounded a lot cooler in my head".

They all laughed at his shame and soon Ichigo joined in as well. "You know" Nero began "I only agreed to tag along on this little rescue mission because Urahara offered me something in return, not out of the goodness of my heart".

The orange haired substitute waved that off "That doesn't matter. In the end you still helped us anyway even when you could have stood aside. And that's something none of us will ever forget".

They five of them talked some more, mostly about what would happen when they returned home, how Nero's world was different to this one, how Demons differed from Hollows and more. They told him that the gate to send them back home would open in a few days and until then they just had to wait.

"So where's Yoruichi" Nero had expected her to be with them here as well so he could come clean to them all at once but she never turned up. "I haven't seen her since the execution".

"She came her last night" Ichigo told him "to check up on us. Said she was off to see Kukaku today to thank her for the help she gave us".

Nero looked out the window, the sun was now in the middle of the sky, he'd spent more time in the hospital room with them than he had thought. 'If I leave now I might make it to Kukaku's house before night fall'. He got up from his seat and told them all he was off to talk to her as he had to them and bid them farewell.

Before he could leave Ichigo called out "Nero. Like I said none of us care about what you are. And while you may be leaving to go back to your own world soon before that happens just know that you'll always have a place with us".

"Stop, you'll make me blush if you keep on buttering me up like that" the grandson of Sparda mocked. "But" he interjected before Ichigo could complain on how Nero had yet again made a fool of him for trying to be nice. "Thanks all the same". He then left the barracks of the 4th Division and began to make his exit of the Seiretei and onward to the Shiba's current home.

* * *

Within the confines of the room there sat two women lazing around on the floor supported by pillows. Each one had a cup of sake in their hand. The woman with the dark black hair let out a laugh so hard she spat out some of her drink "Ha ha ha" she wiped her mouth with her sleeve "Oh I almost forgot about that. I remember the look of Kisuke's face when he found out I used his little invention for a barbeque. You'd think the guy could look past that".

"I think he was more angry that you destroyed his toy" Yoruichi corrected "not so much what you used it for" she took another sip of her drink.

Kukaku shrugged her shoulders "Meh, he should have been grateful to me for finding out its flaws".

The purplenette chuckled with a shake of her head "Even after all these years you still can't own up to anything can you". In response Kukaku had began talking on how Urahara had earned her ire for something he did and once more the two women were in fits of hysterics.

A few hours ago Yoruichi had made it to Kukaku's home. She wanted to thank her for all the help she and her brother had given them on their mission and asked if she wanted anything in return. The Shiba woman had only asked that the Shihoin princess join her for a drink so that the two friends could catch up on what each had missed. After all the two women had once been close friends even after the Shiba's fell from grace. But it had been over a hundred years since Yoruichi had left Soul Society and in all that time the two girls had not spoken. Something which they wanted to set right.

The dark skinned woman wiped a tear from her eye, taking a breath to calm her laughter "In all seriousness Kukaku I wanted to thank you, none of what we did would have been possible if not for you Ganju".

"Oh save your ass kissing for someone else" Kukaku snorted and brushed that aside "you and I both know you would have just found another way into the Seiretei with or without me". Then her face turned more frustrated "As for my brother I heard he was about as useful as old Yamamoto's hair gel. Spent most of the time running away or getting the crap beat out of him".

"Well …" Yoruichi gave a look and averted her eyes as she trailer off.

"Ha I knew it" the brunnette held up a hand to stop the violet haired woman from speaking in his defence "Save your breathe Yoruichi. I have something _very special_ in mind for my brother after the shame her brought to our family" she said with a sinister smile.

'Poor Ganju' The Shihoin heiress grimaced knowing just how bad Kukaku's punishments could be. Her friend then asked her about the others and how they were holding up "Their fine for the most part, Ichigo had it worse but he's doing better. Soon we should all be able to get back home".

Kukaku gave her a knowing look "And what about your boy toy? The one with the white hair". She smirked when Yoruichi lifted her brow "I've heard what everyone's saying about him, still can't really believe it myself but then again I saw what he did to the gate so can't really deny that".

'Neither can I' she still hadn't seen him since the hill "I … I'm sure Nero's doing fine. As for what happens when we leave Soul Society … well I guess that's all up to Kisuke". After all it was Kisuke who was trying to find a way to send Nero back home. "And he's not mine" she directed an irked look to the pyrotechnic "He's just under my care, I was the one who found him, not Kisuke so he's my responsibility more than the others. After all I was the one who dragged him into all this, nothing more so you can get those perverted images out of your head".

"A handsome guy like that and your just gonna let him slide on by" she grinned leeringly at her friend who rolled her eyes at her antics. "Well maybe you wont mind if I had a go with him first" she chuckled the face Yoruichi pulled "Relax I'm joking. Besides guys a little to emo for my taste".

"And the other noble families used to say you had no class" Yoruichi sarcastically commented.

A short while later the sound of footsteps came from the stairs outside the main living room followed by a knock at the door and the voice of one of the Shiba guards "Sorry to disturb you my lady but there's a visitor at the entrance".

"Visitor?" Kukaku scrunched her face "Who the hell wants to see me at this time of day" it was extremely rare the Shiba's ever received visitors and when they did they were usually people complaining about her brothers shenanigans in the nearby town.

Koganehiko cleared his throat to clarify "Actually he's here to see the Lady Shihoin" he turned to face said woman "It is one of the members of your group you brought with you before, the one with the silver hair".

Yoruichi blinked "Nero? What's he doing here?" the guard replied that the boy had just said he needed to talk to her and noting more "Alright". She got up from the pillows she had been laying on and made her way up the stairs as Kukaku joked about '_how sweet it was for him to come all this way just to see her'_. Once she exited the Shiba's home she looked around for Nero and spotted him over by the bridge which arched over the river and made her way to him. He didn't seem to notice her at first, to focused on the fish swimming in the river below his snowy hair waving in the wind "Hey".

It had taken Nero a lot longer to get to the Shiba household than he had thought, by now the light of the sun had gone and the moon had taken its place in the sky. He took place on an old bridge with no railings which overlooked the waters below when he heard her call him. "Hey" nodding his head to greet.

'He's seems uncomfortable, guess its to be expected with what's going on with him' she had never seen him like this, it was rather odd, clearly he was a man who didn't know how to handle his emotions well, 'Like most men then'. She decided to take the first step "I'm glad your alright. After everything that happened on Sokyoku Hill I thought … well I'm just happy to see you're better".

"Thanks, erm … you too" 'Like a band aide' he repeated 'just get it over and done with like Ichigo and the others'. He found it harder to confess to Yoruichi than the others though, he had spent more time with her than all the others combined 'If anyone has a bigger reason to be angry with me its her'. "… So … I guess you've heard. You know, about me".

Yoruichi nodded, her tied up purple ponytail bobbing as she did so "By this point I think everyone even in the Rukongai has" she tried to joke to make light of it but it didn't seem to make the situation any better. "Gotta say" she moved a little closer to him, within arms reach on his right side "of all the theories I had about you this was not the one I thought would turn out to be true".

Nero looked curious "Theories?".

That infamous Cheshire cat grin formed on her features "What. You don't think I was as dumb as the rest of them did you. I knew you were keeping something from me like I told you before. And had a couple of ideas". She lifted her hand and began counting her figures as she trailed off her theories "You were some alien from outer space. A super soldier experiment gone wrong. Bitten by a radioactive Demon. Or maybe Captain Hitsugaya's secret brother, you do kind of look similar".

"So any of your theories not based on comic books" she gave a false pout which made him chuckle.

Yoruichi sat down on the bridge, her legs dangling over the side, Nero copied her his feet just barely above the water. She peered over to him as they sat now nearly shoulder to shoulder "Why didn't you tell me. I'm guessing Kisuke already knows so why keep it from me" she wasn't upset by any means, just curious.

The devil hunter let out a breathe "Its not exactly something I like people knowing, even back in my own world" he displayed his covered right arm in the air "if you think people back in my world take seeing this any better than they do here your wrong".

"But why not tell me. Kiskue was fine with it since he never said anything to me".

"I just-" blue eyes met golden ones before he turned away to focus on the swimming fish instead as to not meet her gaze. "Since I came to this world I've only really had you and Urahara with me. Urahara was fine and all but he's been busy with Ichigo. You wouldn't be the first to refuse to talk to me because of what I am. And since I've been in this world I've spent more time with you than any one else".

Yoruichi gave him a half teasing and half tender smile "Aw your saying I'm your best friend". Her tone become laced with sincerity "Nero" he looked to her, their eyes locked "I wont lie to you, after I saw how you survived those wounds and your arm I was … well I don't know what I was. It was all too much to take in. But when I heard the truth of who you were, a Demon I was stunned, shocked, scared even. I like everyone else always grew up believing Demons were just a fairy tale and then you come along".

"But" she continued her voice getting more gentle "then I realised the same thing Kisuke must of, the same thing Ichigo and the others as well. It doesn't matter who or what your parents were all that matters is the choices and actions you take. And it the time we've spent together I've seen the type of man you are. And that's someone I have been glad to have fighting beside me".

The combination of her words and smile sent a wave of relief inside him he hadn't known he was holding, though he still felt extremely uncomfortable in situations like this 'Even Dante's better with this whole touchy feely crap than I am'. Still it was nice to know that none of his little group held any ill will towards him, he may be leaving this world behind soon but at least now he would be able to leave without thinking he had left things unfinished. "Thanks".

"Can't have been easy" the Shihoin princess began "growing up with your arm like that" Nero had told her some of his early life on the strict conservative island he lived on ruled by a fanatical religious cult.

"I wasn't born with this" he corrected "most of my life I had a normal arm just like my left one. Then one day a group of demons were attacking the island. I was one of those chosen to fight them off. Kyrie ended up getting caught in the crossfire but made it out okay. One of the demons ended up slashing my right arm, not the first time it happened but for some reason it hurt worse than before. Then the next day I woke up" he held up his covered Devil Bringer "I had this". He always remembered that day, it was not a fond memory. He had always been an outsider among the Order for his lack of faith and his unknown parentage but after that day his own body sought to further mark him an outcast.

"How?" Yoruichi asked.

Nero shrugged "Don't know for sure. When I asked Dante about it he said it was possible during the fight my devil blood went into overdrive or something and tried to go Devil Trigger". He took note of the confused look on her face "Devil Triggers a power demons can use to increase our power for a time, sort of like a bankai if you wanna look at it that way".

'That must be what he did against the Head Captain' Yoruichi remembered the feeling of the immense raw dark power he had released then.

"Anyway Dante said that since I was too young and my powers not fully developed yet that my Devil Trigger didn't work properly and only my arm transformed and couldn't transform back to normal".

"So like if I tried to turn into a cat and instead I had cat ears and a tail permanently stuck on my body?" Yoruichi smiled at the thought.

"I guess" Nero smirked "but I think people, men especially would much rather look at a woman with cat ears and tail than a guy with an arm straight from Lord of the Rings". He wouldn't mind seeing her like that too, even someone as blind as Kaname Tosen couldn't deny how attractive the former head of the Onmitsudkido was "At least you wouldn't have to turn into that dumb cat form again".

"Hey!" she put on a face of false offence "I happen to like looking like a cat. It looks almost as cute as the real me does, don't you think" she smirked in a sultry way.

"Maybe if you didn't have a voice deeper than even the bald headed head captain".

After they finished their laughing they fell into silence as they stared out watching the stream and all the fish. The reflection of the moons face rippling across the water. "If everyone knows about your arm why are you keeping it hidden still" despite hearing Yoruichi's words Nero said nothing "may I?" this time he inclined his head to face her "see it?".

Nero hesitated for a moment but concluded there was no harm in it 'She's already seen it after all'. He rolled back the sleeve of his blue overcoat and began to undo the bindings of the bandages and once that was done he pulled the glove from his hand.

"…" it was rare for Yoruichi to be speech less but this was one of the few times. She had seen his arm before on the hill but with everything else going on she hadn't got a good look at it. But now seeing it up close it was truly a sight to behold. The reptilian-esque appendage went just above his elbow and ended near his shoulder. The scales were a mix of red on the top and bottom and were adorned by blue markings, a protrusion extend out from his elbow a few inches. His hand was mostly red but his finger tips and palms were blue which glowed in the night just as the moon above did. "This is-".

'-Disgusting, freaky, monstrous' but none of those were what the dark skinned woman elected to say.

"Pretty cool, I can see why Kisuke took an interest in you". She reach out with her hand edging closer to his arm and looked for his permission "May I?" he looked uncertain but nodded in approval. The second her fingers made contact with the demonic flesh she felt a bolt of power jolt her like an electric shock. As her hands went around the arm she got a feel for it 'Its softer than I thought. Like the skin of a snake'. "Can you still feel with this arm like your other?".

Nero watched her as he suppressed the heat on his cheeks 'I didn't think she'd be feeling my arm up like this' she clearly must not have thought his Devil Bringer was as sensitive as his arm made of flesh and blood. Every touch, stroke and caress she did with her smooth soft hands sent a tingle within the teen. "Yeah, but its a lot tougher than my normal arm" she like everyone else had seen that when he had grabbed a Zanpakuto with his bare hand, or rather bare claw. Thankfully she ended her inspection of his arm and pulled her hands back to use them as support as she leaned back. "So your not mad or anything then?".

Yoruichi blinked at him "What for?" she asked "for hiding it" and shook her head. "No. You clearly had your reasons for not wanting me to know. If anything I'm more annoyed that you thought I'm such a bitch as to judge you based on nothing more than your demon blood and arm".

Nero rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, sorry about that. But at this point I've lost track of how many people can't see past this arm". He picked his glove back up and went to cover his Devil Bringer.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"Huh" the snow haired hunter looked to her gaze. "Doing what".

Yoruichi pointed her finger to his glove "Covering it. At this point practically everyone knows about it. Hell dozens of us saw it already at the hill".

"I-" he halted 'I'm just so use to covering it' he would do so even back on Fortunna from time to time.

Yoruichi looked and spoke to him firmly "Don't hide it for the sake of others. Who cares what they think. Live your life for yourself not them. Let them stare and whisper until they've had there fill. There just vultures looking for the next thing to gossip about and when you show them you don't care what they say or think they'll have no choice but to shut their mouths and move on to the next thing".

'She and Kyrie would really get along' But she was right. He wasn't some insecure child he was a damn demon hunter, he had slain devils that would make even grown men soil themselves. Taken down the Order of the Sword and their Saviour, trained under Dante the Legendary Devil Hunter himself who had beaten back the Dark Lord Mundus on Mallet Island. And now here had faced down Aizen and his cohorts. 'She's right' he bundled the glove and bandages and threw them into the river 'Screw it I wont hide myself for their sakes. Let them look'.

"That's more like it" she smiled warmly at him. "Although" she motioned over to the floating material "I didn't mean to litter, I though you'd just put them in your pocket or something" with a sigh and shake of her head Yoruichi said "Men, always have to make things dramatic to try and look cool don't they".

Nero bumped his shoulder into hers giving her a gentle shove "If it means that much to you go and fish it out".

"And how many cats do you know that go swimming huh" Yoruich challenged him with a playful smile.

"Whatever" Nero retorted 'Besides I can always use the magic Trish taught me to rematerialise some more gloves and bandages later when we go back to Earth'.

"Well. I should get back to Kukaku, she's probably wondering what's keeping me" Yoruichi got up from the ground and offered her hand to Nero who took it "You up for it". He gave her a questioning look "Joining us I mean. Kukaku wont mind, if anything she'll be thrilled, from what she told me she still wants to try and beat you in a drinking contest after the last one you had. And it's a long walk from here to the Seiretei might as well enjoy yourself for the night".

Nero shrugged "Sure why not".

Her smile beamed "Great". Instead of leaving however Yoruichi cocked her head to the side looking in the direction of the nearby forest "You can join us to Soi Fon".

At first Nero had no idea what she meant by that until he heard the sound of someone startled falling out of a tree hidden by darkness and the breaking of branches beneath them. Emerging from the tree line was a short petite raven haired woman Nero recognised.

"How … how did you know" Soi Fon's cheeks were red from embarrassment.

The golden eyed feline female let out a haughty laugh and walked over to her former protege "Even after all these years do you really think you can fool me my Sweet Little Bee" she pinched the girls left cheek and patted her head.

The current captain of the 2nd Divisions face grew more crimson by the second "Yoru … Yoruichi-Sama".

The purplenette released another billowy laugh at the younger girls timidness as she made her way to the Shiba home "Well then come on you two, we don't have all day".

"Relax Yoruichi we're coming" before Nero could make true to his words he felt a tug on his coat. Inclining his head to the woman responsible "Something wrong" he asked lazily.

The face of the shy awe struck little girl that only Yoruichi could give her was now replaced by the one of cold hard stone she carried at all times. "Yes as it happens".

"Is this is about our fight the-".

Soi Fon interrupted him not caring to let the ryoka speak "-It's nothing to do with that" she said 'Though the humiliation I suffered at your hands is something I will have you answer for' but not at the current moment. Her beloved sister for some reason seemed to care for this snarky mouthy ryoka. "When in the presence of her ladyship you will give her the respect she deserves of someone benefiting her station. And you shall address her properly. Yoruichi-Sama would be best though given your upbringing I will also allow Lady Yoruichi, Madam Shihoin or Miss Shihoin" she clarified.

"Another" she furthered. "Your interactions with her are far to informal. I will except northing more than you being at least 1 meter apart and no physical contact unless she herself is the one who initiates it. YoruichI-Sama is the noblest and most exceptional woman there is in all Soul Society as such you will treat her with the up most respect and honour while she allows you to grace her presence. I will not stand by and allow you or any one else to bring shame to her".

The Sparda descendant stared at her so check if she was joking only to realise she wasn't 'I know Yoruichi said this girl looks up to her but this is down right worship'. "Yeah~" he drolled out "I'm gonna go ahead and pass on that".

He managed to avoid her attack and got inside before she could launch another, thankfully Soi Fon seemed to drop all notions of battle when in Yoruichi's presence. Though every time the violet haired noble woman wasn't looking the Shinigami captain sent him a glare. 'This place just keeps getting better and better'.

Once the four of them began their drinking, it was then that Nero realised for all her power Soi Fon couldn't handle her liquor. Yoruichi was better but still didn't have the capacity for the hooch like Kukaku did. Though she had the sense to switch over to milk when she felt her head swimming.

The topic of his arm came up to which Kukaku held up her own prosthetic arm and said "Maybe we should make our own club". And Soi Fon remarked that she cared nothing for his arm after all "Its you in have a problem with, not your arm". 'Charming' Nero thought.

Still there was no denying it was a good night. Drinking with Shunsui and Jushiro the night prior had been a blast but here he was in the company of three beautiful women, sure one of them wanted to kill him still but that was just a minor inconvenience. 'Maybe this world isn't so bad after all'.

* * *

Kukaku had been even more furious than the last time at once more losing to in her words the 'emo punk' in a drinking match. Her rage grew even more when Nero chose to inform her than due to his demonic physiology in was nigh impossible for him to get drunk. 'Trying to shoot me with a rocket was a bit much though'.

Yoruichi had also made Soi Fon apologies to Nero for the cold way she had been with him, most likely in hopes that her sister in all but blood and new friend would be able to last more than a minute alone without her supervision. But alas it seemed that was a problem that would need more time. Even after the apology Nero had whispered something to her with a smirk and in response Soi Fon released Suzumebachi stopped only by the Goddess of Flash who promptly gave them both a whack on the head.

Once the three of them made it back to the Seiretei they had gone their separate ways. With Yoruichi going to check on the preparations for their leaving to the Human World and Soi Fon to finish off some work she had been set by the Head Captain.

Nero walked down the cobbled roads of the city his arm fully on show and not bothering to care what anyone who saw it thought. "What the" he squinted his eyes as a large plume of dust was growing ever closer up the road he was on. Coming closer and closer to him "Is that".

"Aaaahhh! Leave me alone you psycho I don't want to umph-".

Before the ginger barrelled head first into him Nero managed to bring him to a halt by grabbing his robe at the chest "How about you try looking where your going".

"Nero! We have to get out of here quick!" Ichigo screamed.

"Why?" he asked.

The substitutes brown eyes were darting back and forth in terror "Because-" the sound of feet skidding to a stop made his heart drop "Oh crap he found us".

"Finally I found you Ichigo and now … huh. Who are you?". The man was tall, he wore a captains haori with his chest on show and an eye patch over one eye. His black hair had spikes that would make even Sonic jealous and on each spike were bells.

"Isn't that the guy you fought" Nero remembered back when Ichigo was training for his bankai him telling about the captain he duelled.

"Nero we have to get away. This Kenpachi is totally insane" Ichigo said as he sweated prefusley.

"Huh. Nero?" the captain raised his head "Nero. Nero. Nero" he looked up in the sky. "I've heard that name somewhere".

Up from behind a small girl with pink hair flopped onto his shoulder making the devil hunter even more confused "We got a letter about him remember Kenny. From Captain Gramps".

"Letter?" something dawned on him and Kenpachi's face lit up in elation "Yeah now I remember. Its you the Demon ryoka, the one who beat that blind fool" his grin grew so much Nero feared he may rip his own mouth trying to stretch it any more "This day just keeps getting better. Now I can fight the two of them at once!" he raised his jagged sword with an almighty laugh filled with blood lust.

"See" Ichigo pointed to the captain "I told you he's crazy".

'Looking at it now it seems I drew the long straw when I ran into Soi Fon and not this guy. She at least has her head on straight' she's a lot nicer to look at too than the bare chested man. "Well shit".

* * *

Wanting no part in another fight, especially against one so out of his mind the two teens elected to make haste and run.

"… I … think" the strawberry sucked up a much needed breathe "… we lost him".

'I really can't wait to leave this messed up world' just a few more days Nero thought 'then Urahara should be able to get me back home'.

"Just gotta hope we don't run into him again" Ichigo ran a hand through his messy bright hair "that Kenpachi is the most insane guy I've ever met".

'You should meet Dante' he suspected Dante would like this world, it was just as over the top as he was. 'Hell Dante might even be considered level headed here'. After they had made their escape from the crazed captain Ichigo had led them back to the barracks of the 4th Division.

"I just hope Captain Unohana hasn't noticed I left".

The way in which Ichigo said that made Nero think he was somewhat scared of this Unohana. However he or she was. They had to sneak around the main entrance as Ichigo was not supposed to have left and came to a wall on the west side of the building.

"There, see. The third window up there" the substitute Soul Reaper looked back and forth to make sure no one saw them. "Boost me up, don't look at me like that just do it".

With a heavy irritable sigh Nero did as he was bid and helped the highschooler up the window ledge, Ichigo opened the window from the outside and made his way in. He held out a hand to Nero but the hunter just extended his spectral devil arm to pull himself up like a grapple hook.

"Huh, neat" Ichigo complemented the foreign teens climbing ability. "Lets hurry, we have to get back to our room, we don't have much time".

"Erm, Ichigo" Nero hesitated "I thought you said this room was empty".

Ichigo titled his head in confusion "Huh? What are you talking about of course it-" he did an 180 degree turn to see what had his new friends attention and saw "What the" his brows rose "what are you two doing in here?".

"What are we doing here?" the one man shouted "your the ones who just climbed through the window, we should be the ones asking that question you idiot".

"Idiot am I" Ichigo challenged and got into the man's face, their foreheads rubbing together "how about you say that to my face".

"I just did you idiot. What did you think I said it too" Renji retaliated.

Both Nero and the other man present just watched the two morons with a shake of their head at their childish antics.

The man who Nero swore he had seen before turned to face him taking his eyes off his Lieutenant "You". He had a soft and elegant tone befitting his noble house "Your the ryoka from the other day. The one Rukia spoke of".

"And you are?".

"Captian Byakuya Kuchiki".

"Rukia's brother right?".

He nodded "Yes. You have my thanks for your aide on Sokyoku Hill. Myself and my family are indebted to you" his eyes trailed down to land on the boys arm.

Nero thanked the man, having enough of their arguing he walked over to separate the two bickering men. "Alright that's enough. I thought you said you had to get back to your room Ichigo, something about a captain".

The ginger teen cooled himself down to answer "Yeah that's right" he peered over to a nearby clock on the wall. "Oh crap we have to hurry before she-".

"-Before she what".

All the men in the room froze as though a great terror had just loomed over them. Nero had a confused look as to what made them feel so 'Who's she'. The woman seemed nice and sweet enough, with her big blue eyes and braided black hair over her chest and warm smile. Yet Nero was no fool. Hunting demons you learnt to never judge a book by its cover, some of the cruellest devils often looked the sweetest and most beautiful. 'I feel on edge just looking at her' he had no idea why though, nor did he really care to find out. He had more important things going on in his life at the moment.

Ichigo's teeth began to chatter and his body shook, even turning his head to face the woman was a challenge he was so stiff "Cap … Captain Unohana. I erm, got lost in the hallway. That's all".

"Oh really" she closed her eyes. Her voice was more gentle now but for some reason it only added to her already frightening image "Because when I made my rounds an hour earlier I noticed your bed was empty. I wonder why that would be".

The Kurosaki boy took a much needed gulp and pulled on his collar to cool himself "Er, well … you see …".

"I think it best you go back to your room. Don't you. For your own health of course". Ichigo didn't need to be told twice and in a flash sped back to his room leaving the female captain looking abashed "Oh. What's wrong with him. He looked like he saw a ghost".

"Does she really not know" Renji muttered under his breathe to which his captain elbowed him to keep quiet.

"You must be the other ryoka. Nero I believe yes?" Retsu smiled at him, a much less threatening smile than the one she sent Ichigo. "Your not here for treatment are you, I was told by the head captain you didn't require any".

"No no" the silver haired teen said. "I'm fine. Just got dragged into coming here. Story of my life it seems".

"Well then I must ask if you allow my patients the peace they need". The ryoka agreed and followed her to the main exit of her barracks. "I have heard of what happened on Sokyoku Hill" she looked down in gloom "such a terrible thing. And I can only imagine things will get much worse as time goes on".

'Probably, but I don't see how it concerns me' once at the door Nero held out his right arm to thank her.

Unohana froze, her eyes widened at the sight of the Devil Bringer. 'That arm. That power. Just like before' all manner of memories from a time she sought to put behind her came back. 'No. That's not me any more'.

"Is something wrong" Nero asked.

"No no it all fine" she took his demonic hand into her own and the shook. Once done the two parted with Retsu going back to her work. But her mind kept going back to the boy, his arm and his reiatsu. 'Just like back then. Back in the war. Back when my name was …'.

* * *

Over the next few days in the Soul Society Nero spent most of his time with those he had come with from the Human World and would often bump into some of the Shinigami he had already met like Shunsui, Soi Fon who still wasn't fond of how he acted around her lady, Renji, even the short white haired captain Toshiro who seemed to be in a state of gloom at the current time. He also met some others for the first time as well.

A literal dog faced man who happened to be a captain spoke to him about Tosen, apparently the blind man and dog man were friends. 'Komamura didn't seem to like my joke about him being a guide dog for the blind funny though'. A Lieutenant who for some odd reason had the number 69 on his face, who didn't seem to find the humour when Nero asked him if "Reverse Cowgirl was to big to fit on his cheek". And an attractive woman with long flowing orange hair and ample chest which her open V neck displayed. Rangiku seemed to find his Devil Bringer more attractive than Nero thought anyone could and the way she fondled his arm was no accident like it had been when Yoruichi did it. And many many more he had met as well. Until finally the day to leave had dawned.

Their second visit to Sokyoku Hill was a much more peaceful one than the first, where the site of the gate had been chosen. Now there they all gathered for one final goodbye. 'Or at least I hope its the final' as much as Nero had grown close the people he had met he still had his family back home he needed to get back too. Fortunna wouldn't protect itself.

The rag tag group had met, Uryu had made new clothes for them all but Yoruichi, who had turned back into her cat form thus needed no Human clothes, Ichigo whose Shinigami uniform manifested itself when he used his powers, and Nero who could use his magic to remake and alter his clothing.

Several Captains and some Lieutenants had also gathered to give their last thanks to the ryoka for the help and to activate the gateway back to the Human World. At the forefront of them all was a large archway "This is the official Senkaimon for your departure from the Soul Society. It incorporates Reishi Henkan-Ki made specifically for you" Jushiro explained to them. He then called over Ichigo to give him a special badge which would allow his astral form to leave his Human body and thus use his Shinigami powers in the Human World if and when needed.

"Its alright. The reason I did all this was because I wanted to help" Ichigo smiled respectively. "But I'll gladly accept this honour. Thank you".

Watching all this Nero muttered under his breathe "I like cash if anyone was wondering". He felt a pain in his leg which made him wince, looking down he saw the fury black feline giving him a look. "I was just saying".

Whether Ukitake heard him or not he spoke to the demonic hybrid next, while Ichigo and Rukia shared their moment together. "Of course we shan't forget you either, all anyone seems to be talking about these days" he chuckled. "We have nothing to give you at the moment but Captain Yamamoto asked me to tell you Captain Kurotsuchi is focused on your task of getting back home".

'Hopefully Urahara will have already figured that out already. But suppose its always good to have a plan B'. He gave his gratitude to the long silver haired man. For a second Nero could of swore he saw Soi Fon's head duck underneath of bush when he scanned the tree line.

With everything said and done the Captains activated the gateway and opened the doorway. Just like it had at Urahara's the gate began to glow blue. And the group of unlikely heroes made their way inside.

* * *

If any of them thought their way out of the Soul Society would be less hectic than their way in they were proven wrong. Once more they had to escape the oncoming path of the Koryu and once they exited the door way they were met by a several foot height drop only to be caught by Urahara and his little band of shop assistants in a less than dignified way flying on some carpet that Aladdin would want back.

Urahara explained to Ichigo why he had done the things he had with the Hogyoku and why he had kept it from Ichigo and the others and offered his apology. Kisuke dropped off the others at their homes until only Ichigo and Nero remained.

"So who's place is closer" the ginger teen asked "yours or mine?".

"You do realise I have no idea where you live right" Nero replied.

"Actually" the hat and sandals wearing blonde piped up "I have to talk to Nero in private".

"Oh. Okay then" Ichigo looked over the side of the flying carpet until they came to the river which meandered through the small Japanese town and promptly jumped over the side with no warning "See you guys around".

"Ichigo!" Urahara shouted out "What are you doing we-".

"-Let him be Kisuke" the deep voiced cat said "If there's one thing I've learnt on this little trip of ours its that Ichigo Kurosaki isn't one to see reason in even the simplest of things".

Nero couldn't help but agree there "Now that's an understatement if I ever heard one". The carpet began to grow slower as it made its way to Nero's apartment. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about".

"… I … Well …".

Yoruichi tilted her feline head to the side, it wasn't often her friend was at a loss of words "Kisuke".

You didn't have to be a genius to realise something was a miss here, a fact which unsettled the young devil hunter "What is it. Is this about getting me back home".

'Best just to come right out with it' the scientist Soul Reaper thought. "I've been looking into it since we first met. Every bit of spare time I had, even when I was training Ichigo. But it wasn't until you all left for the Soul Society was I able to delve deeper into my research. And … well …" Kisuke's eyes fell down.

'Don t say it' but Nero knew better "And?".

"And what found was that there was no way to open any form of doorway, gateway or portal between separate universes. It doesn't matter if you use reishi or even normal Human science to try to power the gate". Urahara stated dead into the teens crystal blue eyes "There is no way that you can travel from one universe to another".

'No' he could scarcely believe it 'this was meant to be it. We were meant to save Rukia, come back and then I'd be on my way back home'. "But … What about the other captain the clown face one. He said he'd look into it as well".

"And I'm sure Myuri will come to the same conclusion as I did". Kisuke let out a breathe "I am sorry. I truly am. But as of now there is no way for you to get back home".

They all looked at him 'What do you want me to say'. Urahara looked full of guilt and Yoruichi's golden eyes brimmed with pity. Nero's eyes were empty. Unable to voice any words he just leaned back and gazed up at the sky. 'I'm stuck here'.

* * *

**In terms of pairing for the main Bleach cast I prefer to stay mostly canon meaning Ichigo/Orihime and Rukia/Renji. One of the reasons people hate these canon parings so much is that there is very little evidence to support the pairings. Manga wise their is more bonding between Ichigo/Orihime than in the anime but still its not much where as Rukia/Renji just kinda pops up out of nowhere like 'oh yeah they were in love all along'. **

**Its kind of bad since the pairings actually do make sense, Ichigo and Orihime have been close since they were kids and Renji and Rukia were friends before even becoming shinigami. Not only that but Orihime clearly shows signs of affection to Ichigo and Renji to Rukia but neither Ichigo nor Rukia ever seem to reciprocate their feelings.**

**In fairness this is a rule which pretty much every shonen manga/anime follows, of not to have any solid pairings for your characters until the end of the series. So throughout this story just as I will build up the relationship between Nero and Yoruichi I may do the same for the others so that they make more sense than they did in canon. Not as much as Nero and Yoruichi, it may just be a line or two here and there like 'oh yeah they went on a date' that sort of stuff nothing major like the part in this chapter with Orihime feeding Ichigo.**

**I also don't want to rush the Nero/Yoruichi pairing. As of now they will both joke and flirt with the other but we wont see them in an actual relationship for a while.**

**The next chapter (or chapters depending on how long it takes) will be an original all about Nero coming to terms with what being trapped in the Bleachverse means. After that the Bount Arc will begin but I plan on cutting out a lot of the more boring parts of that arc. **


	13. Sympathy For The Devil

**Trying something original here. Mini Hollow Hunt arc. In this this chapter expect a relatively depressed Nero and some bonding between himself and Yoruichi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

Sympathy For The Devil

"Hey honey. Look I'm sorry I know I'm late but I got held up at the office". The man walked through the now nearly empty streets of Sendai a city in the northern part of Japan. "Yeah the boss wanted the presentation finished by tonight, something about a meeting being moved up, I don't know" he said speaking to his wife on the phone.

The man continued on his path in the deserted back roads "I'll make it up to you and the kids I promise. Not long now, about another twenty minutes maybe. Anyway I'll see you when I get back. Tell the kids I'll read them a story tonight, anyone they want. Okay I'll be back soon. I love you".

Hanging up his phone the worker reached his destination. A car park which by now had only a handful of cars on, the lampposts which kept the parking lot lit up had died out leaving the place in darkness. He got to his car and reached for his keys when a noise from behind was heard "Huh, hello someone there?".

A figure came from the pitch black view, the worker squinted his eyes for a better view of the unknown person "Huh, what are you doing here. I though you-" the situation began to take a turn. "Wait what? What the! Hey what the hell are you! … No! … No! … Please Noooo! Aaaarrggh!".

The man never made his way home that day to see his wife and children. He would never make it home to see them ever again. His wife and children had in an instant become a widow and orphans.

* * *

"Goooood! Morniiiiiinnngg! Ichigoooooorrrmmpgh-" a solid fist to the face ended his outburst.

"Shut the hell up you crazy old man!" Ichigo had long since grown accustomed to his fathers rather one of a kind style of alarm, his reflexes kicking into action the second he registered his fathers voice. "What will it take for me to ever have a decent nights sleep around here!".

Isshin rubbed his swore jaw where his son had hit him "Hey who are you calling old. I prefer the term mature. Like a fine wine" seeing Ichigo turn his back to get changed out of his pajamas Isshin saw his chance to teach his child a lesson to never turn your back on your opponent. Once more he leapt towards his ginger son who's jaw dropped at the unexpected attack "Never leave your self unguarded from behind!".

"What the heeeeelllllll!" Ichigo cried out.

Downstairs the two females of the household heard the racket from above. "Looks like their at it again" Karin shook her head in disapproval of her father and brothers antics.

The short light brown blonde haired girl had a worried expression "I sure hope dad doesn't take this too far. Sleep is one of the most important things needed for a healthy lifestyle and Ichigo's constantly getting woke up earlier than he needs. You'd think dad would know being a doctor".

Karin looked over to Yuzu and scoffed "I still can't believe people are dumb enough to come to our clinic and put their lives in the hands of our father in the first place".

The two males of the Kurosaki family came downstairs and the family began to eat their lunch together, well lunch for everyone else, for Ichigo it was breakfast.

"How are you Ichigo" Yuzu asked.

"Fine why?".

Yuzu held a troubled look "Well its just that ever since you came back from your trip you've been oversleeping a lot more than normal".

It had been one week since he and his friends had finished their mission in Soul Society and returned to home and since then Ichigo had indeed been sleeping a lot more than normal. It seemed all that work he did to train, fight and push himself had taken its toll on his Human body. 'Guess the only thing keeping me going then was the adrenaline'. Still give it a few more days and he'd be fine. "There's no need to worry Yuzu, we just stayed up late a lot is all. My sleep pattern needs time to re-adjust".

"Up late huh" Isshin wiggled his eyebrows up and down and said suggestively "And just who were you staying up late with".

"Well" Karin added "I heard Orihime was with him as well on their little _trip_".

"Oh was she now" Isshin smirked "You know Ichigo I always liked that girl. I mean don't get me wrong she could do a whole lot better than some chump like you but if she prefers to aim down the market then I say count your blessings".

Ichigo's cheeks grew rosy while his eye twitched irritably "Is that what mom did for you" he countered.

Isshin's jaw dropped open as he fell of his chair from the insult "How dare you. Your mother could see the fine specimen of a man a mile away".

"But she had to settle with you. What a shame" Karin joked.

Waterfalls poured forth from Isshin's eyes "How did this suddenly turn into everyone bullying me".

Yuzu despite being the youngest of the family was arguably the most mature and so watched on as her two siblings began mocking their father when she heard the door bell ring. She left to answer the door and shouted back to the dinning area "Ichigo. Your friends are here".

The ginger substitute ceased mocking his father and walked to the front door "Orihime, Chad. What are you guys doing here?".

The Mexican was the one to speak first "We were all going to meet up with the others at the movies remember".

'Man I almost forgot'. The three of them had made plans to go see a movie with some of their friends from school whom they had very little contact with since the whole Rukia rescue debacle. Ichigo quickly got dressed and left his house bidding his family goodbye. And the three of them began making their way to their friends.

"Is Uryu gonna be there" Ichigo asked noting the Quincy wasn't present.

Orihime shook her head "I asked him but he said he had some personal things going on".

"And Nero?" Chad voiced "How's he getting on".

Ichigo answered "I'm not sure. He's not been returning my calls". The day after they returned from Soul Society Urahara had contacted Ichigo and let him and the others know that he had been unable to help the Demon hunter in getting back home and for the foreseeable future he was in fact stuck here. 'I can't imagine what it would be like if I couldn't see my family again'.

"I hope he's alright. I'm worried about him" Orihime had always been one to think more of others than herself.

Ichigo had tried to see him in person but Urahara had made him promise he wouldn't. The former captain had argued that Nero was the one who needed to take the first step in coming to terms with his situation and that if they tried to force his hand it may make things worse. And so reluctantly Ichigo and the others had been forced to simply sit back and do nothing but wait for that to happen.

"Nero's one of the strongest people I know" Ichigo said. "He'll get thought this I know. And when he does we'll be there to help him. Until then all we can do is wait". Orihime and Chad agreed to that. 'I just wish there was more I could do to help him. But Urahara's right, this is something only Nero can help himself with'.

* * *

"Just put it over there for now with the others".

"Here?".

"No. Over here see".

"And this one as well".

"Of course".

Jinta did as he was told and moved one of the crates to the rest of the stack they had. "What's with all this new stock anyway. Its not like we even get any customers in this dingy store".

"What was that boy!" Tessai loomed over, not one to let an insult in the shop he took pride in slide. "For your information all of this is equipment from the Soul Society meant for Kisuke".

"Huh. Why" the red spiky haired boy pondered.

"Are you paid to ask questions. No? Well then get back to work and move those boxes".

"Yes sir!" both Jinta and Ururu did as they were told asking no further questions.

Not long after Tessia moved into another room to do some work when the latch for the training area under the store opened up and from it the shops name sake emerged.

"Tessai I trust everything is in order" the pale blonde man with the stripped hat asked.

"Yes everything is accounted for" he gestured to the boxes. "Everything you asked for and going by the books even more as well".

"Good, good". Not long after the others returned from the Soul Society Kisuke had been contacted by none other than the Captain Commander himself. Yamamoto wasn't one to admit when he was wrong very often but after seeing the truth of Aizen with his own eyes it had dawned on him that the crimes Kisuke had been charged with a century prior may not have been his crimes after all. As such he had spoken to him and alongside offering his apologies, or what the prideful old Yamamoto considered an apology, he had also asked Urahara for his aide knowing that soon Aizen would launch an attack on either the Soul Society or Human World. And that Kisuke Urahara was probably the only other person known whose intellect rivalled the traitorous captains.

While Kisuke hadn't fully forgiven Yamamoto or even the Gotei 13 for judging him and the Visored guilty as easily as they had back then he also wasn't so selfish as to let innocent people suffer for the decisions others had made. And so he agreed but in return had requested a large amount of items and equipment he would need to counter whatever it was Aizen was planning.

"Well if you'll excuse me. I have a guest I need to see" Urahara left his workers to it and walked to his main living room. Once inside he slid the door shut "Sorry to keep you waiting, there was a lot more preparation needed than I first thought".

The black furred feline replied "Its alright. I hope you have everything you need" she was sitting on the wooden table, a bowl of milk in front.

"And then some" Kisuke took a seat on the cushion and poured himself a drink of green tea. "Not sure I even have enough space to store it all".

"Seems like the Head Captain is trying to go out of his way to show you how aware he is of your innocence" Yoruichi lapped up the milk in her bowl.

"Or could be he's trying to get to you through me" the golden eyed kitty gave him a look. "Think about it. With Central 46 gone and the Gotei 13 in chaos the noble families now have more power in governing than they've had in centuries" he suggested.

Yoruichi gave a shrug, as best a cat could shrug "Captain Yamamoto isn't one for bribery. Besides even if that was the case then he'd have an easier time dealing with my brother than me". Though she knew that some of the other nobles would take advantage of the situation however. They were like vultures just waiting to fight for the scraps off a corpse.

Kisuke took a sip of his tea, the warmth soothing his throat. "I can't believe its actually happening. We've been waiting for this for a hundred years and now the times finally come. But Aizen isn't one to sit idly by, no doubt even as we speak he's plotting his next move. And so we have a plot to outmanoeuvre him. If we don't we all die" he said in a gloomy maner.

"I have every bit of faith in you Kisuke. Whatever Aizen does I know we can stop him" Yoruichi said. "But I don't think you invited me round here to brood. So why did you ask me to come".

"Its about Nero". The morning after they had all come back from the Soul Society Kisuke had asked Yoruichi to watch over Nero. Nothing to intrusive but just to keep on eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything drastic in his current state of mind. "How is he?".

"He's …" she tried to find the right words. "Doing better than expected at least. Aside from going to his job at the garage he spends all the day in his apartment. Sometimes he'll go for a walk around town, maybe to the shops but that's it".

"And he's still not talked to Ichigo or the others" the feline shook her head. "And your sure he hasn't spotted you?" Kisuke asked.

Yoruichi gave him a playful offended frown "Just remember who your talking to Kisuke. You don't get to be the head of the Onmitsukido on name alone. Why do you ask".

"Because we need him" Kisuke edged forward. "You know as well as I do that Aizen could strike at any minute and we need as much help as we can get. You've seen for yourself just how powerful Nero is, how _unique_" he added. "We need him ready for when Aizen attacks or worse before Aizen goes after him".

"And what do you want Kisuke. Nero's still in shock and grief. Its only been seven days since he found out that he may never see anyone from his own world again. All his family and friends gone forever. He just needs time to come to terms with that" Yoruichi reasoned.

"Unfortunately time isn't a luxury we can afford" the store owner said ominously. "And besides there are other ways to help him. Like taking his mind off it for one" he said in a way suggesting he already had an idea as to what that could be.

The black cat perked up at that tilting her head to the side "Oh. And what may I ask is that?".

The shop keeper grinned "I'm glad you asked. There has been a series of spikes in spiritual energy in northern Japan in the Tohoku Region. My sensors have been detecting them for the past few days".

Yoruichi looked unimpressed "So what. Likely just a Hollow nothing special".

"That's what I thought at first. But when I was having my equipment delivered I happened to over hear some of the Shinigami mention that some of the other Shinigami in that area have also gone missing and no one can find any trace of them".

That was at least something but still the Shihoin heiress couldn't see why this was important. "So its just a Hollow more powerful than normal. If that's the case then the Gotei 13 will just send a Lieutenant after it. I don't see what this has to do with Nero".

"I'm getting to that" Kisuke said as he took a gulp of tea. "Last night the reiatsu spike went through the roof. Spiritual pressure like than could only come from a Menos class Hollow".

Now she was interested. "What's a Menos doing there. I thought Aizen would have had Hueco Mundo on lock down for the time being as he consolidates power and readies his forces".

"My thoughts exactly. There's also this" Kisuke reached into his green Shihakushō and pulled out a newspaper, the main headline read 'Husband and Father of Two Missing'. "I checked up and found that in the past week at least thirty people all middle aged men with families have gone missing in the Sendai area".

"So there's a bunch of men who were just unhappy with their lives. That's for the Human authorities to stop not us" spoke the cat.

"That's where your wrong" Kisuke leaned forward slightly, his striped hat casting a shadow over his eyes. "I cross referenced the last known locations of the missing men and everyone just so happened to match up with spikes in the Hollows reiatsu".

Yoruichi grew more interested about the matter 'So this Meno's has killed at least thirty people and specifically targets fathers' that was odd. Hollows never normally cared whose souls they ate. "And you plan of having Nero hunt this Hollow. Is that really wise, he still can't sense reiatsu".

"Which is why he'll need help. Just so happens I have a certain someone in mind for that" Kisuke held up his fan to cover his grin.

"Who? What do you-" then she realised "-you want _me_ to go with him" her brows and voice rose in surprise.

Kisuke waved that fan of his with an air of victory at catching the kitty off guard "But of course. Who better. You were the one who found him to begin with after all, its only right".

With a shake of her head she thought about the positives and negatives of it 'It will at least take his mind of everything'. Maybe it would be for the best after all, besides whether it helped Nero or not it would certainly stop the Hollow from killing any more, and the last time she'd been to Sendai had been a pleasant experience. "But if he says no-".

"-Then you'll be quite lonely" he finished. Taking note of her confused look he rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle "Well you see the Soul Society has also learnt all this as well and was going to put a Captain on the case but I sent word to Yamamoto himself saying that you would do the job".

"You what!" she screeched.

"Hey I can't do it I'm really busy at the moment" Kisuke defended with an innocent smile.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes fully aware she should have known her old friend would do something like this "Very well. I'll ask him". She hopped off the table and onto the window ledge "But just so you know" she turned back to face him with with a piercing glare "I will pay you back for this".

* * *

Turning the keys, the engine let out a growl "Is there any sound sweeter than a newly fitted V-8" Hank laughed.

Nero closed the cars bonnet satisfied his work was done "Let Harusshi-San now that if he wants to use it to the max then he'd best get new brakes fitted as well".

"Oh I will" Hank pulled the keys out the car and locked it behind him. "Great work as always Nero". The alarm in the garage rang out letting the workers now the day was over "Five already. Well what you say kid, me and some of the guys are off to this little bar for a few drinks. I think you've earned a few rounds with all the work you've done".

Ever since he'd been told the news by Urahara that he was more or less trapped in this world possibly forever he had thrown himself into work at the garage. "Thanks but I think I'll call it a night. Maybe some other time". He picked up a tool box "Besides there's still the semi truck that needs its fan belt replaced, I thought I'd finish that off before I head home".

"Everything alright kid".

"Huh. Yeah, why do you ask?".

The American southerner gave him a knowing look "You've been here the past seven days in a row now. Start the day before your shift begins and leave after its ended. You spend more time here than I do" Hank smiled. "Your young, you should be out enjoying your life with friends, not stuck in this place from dawn till dusk. Keep this up and we wont even have any work left on the lot" he chuckled.

Nero shuffled on his feet, turning to the side "Its fine. I'm fine really I-".

"-You don't need to tell me what's going on in your life. Lying to me is one thing but lying to yourself is another. Keep working like this and you might end up killing yourself". Hank patted the teen on the shoulder before making his way to the main exit "You wanna spend your time here that's fine, but if you need a break from anything then I think you've earned it".

Nero said his goodbyes to all the others workers at the garage until only he was left. He ended up fixing the truck regardless before changing from his greased stained overalls into his own clothes. His covered Devil Bringer hidden from sight. 'Time off. And what would I even do with that'. He locked the doors behind him and walked back to his apartment. Once home he had a shower to wash the smell and dirt from himself and put on some jeans but remained topless.

He pulled out his phone, there were texts and missed calls from both Ichigo and Orihime 'Got to reply to them soon. If Kyrie saw me moping like this she'd definitely call me out on it'. Just thinking about his sister made his heart feel empty. Going into the albums on his phone he pulled up a photo. It was one of the very few if only photo in which all of them were in it. Dante, Trish, Lady, Nero and Kyrie all huddled together.

'I remember this. There was a group of Demons under the control of some Order of the Sword remnants that attacked Fortunna and Dante, Trish and Lady came to help. Kyrie wanted to get a picture of us all and not even Lady could refuse her'. In the photo Dante was giving his cheesy grin and Lady made it clear by her face she didn't want to be a part of it. But that just made Nero smile even more looking at it.

'I wonder how they're all doing. Do they even know I'm still alive. And what about Fortunna, Kyrie and the orphanage. If I'm not there to take care of the Demons then-' he shut off his phone knowing it was doing him more harm than good obsessing over things. 'No. They're fine, she's fine. Dante and the others would never leave her in danger. I just have to trust them'.

Nero feeling hungry got out his dinner and took a seat on his sofa, as he did so he said "Planning on hiding all night, or just hoping to catch me with no clothes on" he said as he opened up a beer and got out his pizza.

From the shadows emerged the all to familiar black cat "I just thought it would be more polite to wait for you to finish your dinner".

"The polite thing would be to knock and not break into my apartment".

A faint glow shone from the cat as she turned back to her Soul form, thankfully she was clothed in her usual orange shirt and black stretch pants "Would you have let me in if I had?".

'I don't know' he really didn't feel like seeing or talking to anyone at the moment. He hated it when people pitted him and acted like he was made of glass. "What do you want".

"To talk" Yoruichi went over to his fridge and got herself a glass of milk before sitting on the couch opposite him. 'He didn't even say anything about me taking his milk this time'. The way in which he spoke was also different, his tone was now laced with an almost empty and bored over lay. His expression was down as well, he had no smile and his eyes looked tired. 'Though the rest of him looks pretty good' with him topless she got the full view of his hardened toned chest and all his muscles and abs. Had the situation been any different she may have teased him on that but as he was now she new better. Gone was the snarky jester and in his place was a brooding empty man.

"About what?" Nero pushed the pizza box in the middle of the table between them and offered her some. "I don't feel like going all Dr Phil".

Yoruichi took a bite of the pizza slice "Not bad, though it would be better with anchovies" she did enjoy her sea food after all. "Have you spoke to Ichigo and the others yet".

"I think you already know the answer to that".

"They're worried about you" she said.

"I'm a big boy" he rolled his eyes "They don't need to worry about me, no one does".

"Nero" her golden eyes locked deep into his azure blues. "You don't have to act like some big tough guy who's not effected by any of this. I can't imagine what it would be like if I were in your shoes". She said gently "Look I'm not asking you to break down or cry or anything like that I just want you to know that while none of us here are your family like those back in your own world we're still your friends and we still care and worry about you".

He ran a hand through his messy snow hair "I appreciate you coming here and thinking about me. I do. But". He took a swig of his beer "I just … I don't know. I mean how are you supposed to come to terms with something like this. Oprah never wrote a book about this" he gave a hollow smirk. "I'm just trying to get used to it all. Just trying to keep myself occupied".

"And that brings me to why I came here in the first place" Yoruichi grinned. "Ever been to Sendai?".

Nero gave her a questioning look "Sendai? I know I said I wanted to take my mind of everything but I didn't mean a vacation".

The purple haired woman shook her head "Not a vacation-" she scrunched her brow "-well not a proper vacation any way". She pulled out the rolled up news paper and passed it towards him "I'm talking about this".

'Where was she keeping that paper when she was in her cat form' best not to think on the small details. "Reports of missing men" he read the article "and this has to do with me how".

"Kisuke believes a Hollows responsible" Yoruichi informed him on what Kisuke had told her of the energy spikes and Soul Reapers reports.

"And you want me to hunt this Hollow?" Nero asked.

"I'll be there to help of course. Being as you can't sense reiatsu" the Shihoin princess clarified. "And Kisuke will cover all the bills for travel, food and he's already got a hotel booked so you don't have to concern yourself with that".

"I don't know" Nero was on the fence of the decision.

'I really don't want to go on my own' Yoruichi tried to convince him "What do you have to lose. Just think of it like one of those Demon hunting jobs you do back home. And besides you already have the time to take off work".

Nero eyed her with a suspicious look "Not sure how you know about that but whatever". He leaned back in his sofa 'It could be fun I suppose. I know what Kryie and Dante would say if they were here'. With a heavy sigh he replied "Fine why not".

Yoruichi beamed a smile at him "Great. There's just a few things we need to do before we leave. Tomorrow morning we'll be boarding the train so best get some sleep".

* * *

Yoruichi had a sour look on her face as they arrived at the train station the morning later. She kept fidgeting with her hair, cracking her bones and just in general looking as if she was going cold turkey.

"You might want to cool it a little" Nero commented aware of the odd looks being sent their way "You look like some jacked out tweeker".

"I can't help it" she bit back. "This gigai is so annoying. The last time Kisuke made me use one was over a century ago and I swore I'd never go near them again" she scratched an inch on her neck yet again. "These things are so irritating and itchy".

"Quiet acting like a drama queen. Besides you'd think you'd be used to that being a cat and having to deal with fleas" the devil hunter pulled both their luggages, Yoruichi had kept on letting go of hers to crack her knuckles and so Nero had taken hers as well as to not have to deal with her whining. He was already starting to regret agreeing to this.

The dark skinned woman sent him a glare "I have never had fleas!" but the thought of her feline form was a dream on the horizon. "Why couldn't I have used my cat form for this anyway. What's wrong with going round as a cute little kitty cat".

Nero rolled his eyes 'This is the tenth time she's asked me since we left Urahara's' "You know why". After he had agreed to this Hollow hunt with her they went to visit Kisuke who after he gave them their train tickets and hotel reservation took the two into his private lab area where he had made something for Yoruichi.

It turned out to be none other than a gigai. At first Yoruichi had thought her friend to be joking but when she realised he wasn't she damn near fainted in horror at the thought of having to use one. Apparently for some Soul Reapers using a gigai was not something they enjoyed in the slightest and Yoruichi happened to be one such Soul Seaper.

She had refused initially wanting instead to just go in her Soul form or cat form though both Urahara and Nero pointed out the flaws in that. This mission would require both Nero and Yoruichi to interact with Humans and in her Soul form she was invisible to all but those with enhanced spiritual senses. And while her cat form was visible it was … well it was a cat. And as Nero put it.

"If you go as a Soul I'll look like some schizophrenic talking to his invisible friend. If you go as a cat I'll look like the worlds saddest and loneliest loser who takes his pet with him everywhere he goes and talks to it".

And so the gigai had been her only option. But she had let the two men know that making her use such an undignified contraption was something she was not going to forgive or forget soon.

As for Nero's job Hank had actually been surprisingly pleased he was taking a break from his excessive over working as going by the over time Nero had done combined with going in to work on his days off. Nero was actually owed a full four days off from the job.

Urahara had reassured Nero however that if they needed more than four days to find the Hollow then he had a gigai of Nero he had made which would go into work for him until he got back to Karakura. Suffice to say Nero was just as annoyed at Urahara as Yoruichi was to learn the shop keeper had created a gigai of him without his consent or knowledge. Though Kisuke had said he did so in an event he ever needed one. And had even created one of Ichigo and the others just in case there ever came a day it was needed.

There was however one noticeable difference between himself and the gigai Kisuke had made and that was its right arm as Urahara had said that despite his efforts he couldn't seem to create a copy of Nero's Devil Bringer so just had to resort to using a Human arm instead.

Even when they took their seats on the train Yoruichi still kept at it. "Stupid gigai" she muttered under her breath while cracking his elbows and shoulders. When two passers by walked down the aisle to their seat the couple stopped to look at Yoruichi as she started to use one of the free chopsticks given to passengers for their lunch to scratch a spot on her back she could reach herself. When she saw them staring she frowned and said irritably "Why not take a photo if you like looking so much".

Nero watched as the couple quickly moved away from the scene as Yoruichi let a humph at them before going back to her itch. 'This might have been a mistake after all'.

* * *

You couldn't deny the hotel that Kisuke had booked for them wasn't up to standard. In fact if anything he had gone above and beyond. The hotel itself was five stars making Nero wonder how a man who owned a small town candy store had the money for such a thing. Then again he was once a captain and had friends in nobility like Yoruichi so maybe he had more cash than one first thought.

At first the room they had been given had only one single king sized bed, 'No doubt Urahara's attempt at a joke'. But luckily Yoruichi had been there to sweet talk the hotel staff into getting a new room for them, one with two bed rooms. Nero was actually rather impressed with the way she buttered the men up into getting what she wanted. 'Guess even the nobles of Soul Society have to play the game of thrones. Or would it be game of souls'.

The names in which the rooms were booked under also caught Nero off guard for a moment as well. The reservations had been given to 'Yoruichi Shihoin' and 'Nero Redgrave'. When Nero asked Yoruichi about it she had said that Kisuke needed to give him a last name, after all unless were a singer like Madonna, Bono or Cher people expected you to have a last name. 'I wonder if Urahara somehow knows Dante used that name or just picked it because it sounds better than Nero _Fortunna_'.

The main living room of the hotel suite alone was bigger than Nero's entire apartment in Karakura. And there furniture must have cost more than Nero made at the garage in a year. 'I suppose travelling with a member of one of the Soul Society's most influential families has its perks'.

He unpacked the small amount of clothes he had brought with him into the dresser 'If Dante could see me now. Living the high life' he chuckled. 'Trish and Lady too. And Kyrie, if she were here she'd'. He stopped himself before he wet down that rabbit hole again 'No. Gotta stop thinking like that' the more he thought about all those he may never see again the worse it became.

After finishing his packing he put on some more casual clothes consisting of just a navy blue shirt and black jeans, not wanting to insult the Japanese owners of the hotel he had also been made to remove his combat boots he normally wore. Nero had only brought a handful of items to wear, despite being able to use magic to change his clothing he still wasn't on the level of Trish and at the moment could only equip certain clothes such as his normal get up he wore to the Soul Society. He walked into the living room to find Yoruichi helping herself to some of the complementary drinks in the fridge. Thankfully she'd calmed down by now about having to use a gigai, well mostly at least.

"Want some. Kisuke's treat after all" she sent him a mischievous smile and passed him a drink.

The white haired hybrid smirked "Well if that's the case then I'll have two".

"That's more like it". Yoruichi was dressed in a white crop top which revealed just enough of her chest to still be considered modest and had on a pair of denim shorts which ended at her thighs. She threw herself onto the sofa and reclined using the pillows for comfort "This place sure is a step up from those dusty rooms we stayed in back under Sokyoku Hill. Got to hand it to Kisuke he really knows how to treat a girl right when he know the repercussions if he doesn't. There's a hot springs in this place, the clerk says they even have private baths for those in the more prestigious rooms like ours. We could check it out" she suggested as she fluffed one of the pillows.

"Shouldn't we be looking for this Hollow. I thought that was the point of coming here" Nero moved to take a seat on one of the chairs.

"And we will, but we don't need to scour every nook and cranny in the city looking for it. If this thing really is a Menos then I'll be able to sense its reiatsu the moment in reveals itself anywhere in the city" Yoruichi answered to put his mind at ease.

On the train ride to Sendai Yoruichi had, aside from constantly complain about her gigai, informed Nero on what a Menos was and the ranking that the Hollows had. According her when a Hollow begins to cannibalise other Hollows they will eventually become a Menos Grande, a Hollow who's power surpassed that of all normal Hollows like the ones Nero had killed when he first arrived in Karakura. Of which there were three types of.

The first were the Gillians which were the weakest type. They looked more or less like giant penguins with plague doctor masks on and were slow with only animal like intellect. According to Yoruichi the only really threat a Gillian poses was its cero blast. Even most skilled lieutenants could take them out with little effort.

The next were Adjuchas. They were much more powerful than Gillians and had human intellect but were very solitary creatures and rarely left Hueco Mundo. They could even give most captains a decent fight.

And finally were the Vasto Lorde the strongest and rarest of all Hollows so rare in fact that in all Hueco Mundo its said you could count their entire numbers on one hand. And were so powerful only the strongest of captains would be able to match them.

'Why do Hollows seem to be named after Mexican stuff' was his first thought when Yoruichi gave him the over view. "So we just gotta find this Ariana Grande, kill it and then job done". Nero wasn't worried about what type it was. He had already proven in the Soul Society he was able to go toe to toe against captains and while he had yet to see what Yoruichi's full power was from what he had seen and heard from others she too was likely in the upper echelon of captain class.

The violet haired woman hummed in agreement "Yep. Just got to wait for it to make the first move and them strike".

"But wont it be able to sense us".

"I'm hiding my spiritual power so it wont be able to sense me" Yoruichi gazed over to him "As for you your demonic power is extremely hard to sense even when up close. So unless you plan on doing that Devil Trigger of yours it shouldn't be able to sense you".

'That settles one thing then' he assured himself.

"And this Hollows a weird one" Yoruichi voiced with a look to the side, off in thought.

Nero delivered an inquiring look "Weird, how?".

"Most Hollows tend to feed off of anyone they come across and will feed on how ever many souls as they can" she explained. "But this one only seems to feed on middle aged men with families. And if all the missing persons reported are victims of the Hollow then its only killing at most five people a day. A Menos would easily be able to feed on way more than that" she scrunched her brow as if trying to come to a conclusion as to why this was.

'So its got a type. Some Demons do as well' there was even one such Demon that had a fondness for girls under ten. Nero particularly enjoyed killing that one.

Yoruichi let out a groan and rested her head back to the cushions "Its probably nothing but still. Every little detail we can find on this Hollow the better prepared we'll be".

* * *

'Breathe. Focus. Chanel and …' pain warped within him "Damn it". Yet another failed attempt. Yet another day he had achieved nothing.

Seeing no reason to continue he left the forest and walked throughout Karakura with no real destination in mind. Uryu felt his phone go off but chose not to answer. 'Must be Orihime or Ichigo again'.

Over the past week Uryu had kept little to no contact with the others. He had used the excuse that they had never been friends and were just allies of convenience but now that they were back they were once more enemies due to Ichigo being a Shinigami. In truth however it was simply that Uryu was unable to come to terms with the loss of his powers and couldn't stand to be around anyone yet in his useless state.

As if to make matters worse his legs had somehow ended up bringing him to the cemetery where his grandfather lay to rest, at the very tombstone no less. Uryu looked up at the gravestone. His fists clenched "I failed you grandfather. I failed the Quincy. I even aided the Soul Reapers responsible for the extermination of our kind. And now because of my arrogance I have brought an end to the Quincies". Uryu moved forward and lay his hand upon the stone "I was unworthy to be your apprentice grandfather. Unworthy to continue your legacy. I'm sorry for the shame I have brought on you".

Unbeknownst to the raven haired teen two men were watching him from a hill under a tree.

"You gonna go to him" one of the men said.

"Why should I. If he desires my assistance he will seek me out not the other way round".

The second man gave a dark chuckle "Man what a lousy father you are Ryuken".

"Don't try to take the moral high ground here Isshin you are no better yourself. Or does your own son still yet now the truth of his mother and father".

"Guess you've got me there" Isshin agreed. "Wonder how long we can carry on keeping the truth from our boys. With Aizen, that Demon kid Nero and everything else going on it wont be long before they find out".

Ryuken gave one final puff of his cigarette before crushing it under his foot "When that time comes I will deal with Uryu. As for your son I have no interest in what you do with him".

* * *

Despite living in Karakura for a few weeks now Nero had never ventured far from the town despite the fact that it lay only a few minutes drive from Tokyo. Compared to that little town Sendai was a big change with all its hustle and bustle. It made even Redgrave City look like some back water hick town in comparison.

After they had both woke up from there nights sleep they had enjoyed the breakfast the hotel kitchen had on offer. They spent most of the night prior lazing around the room ordering all sorts of room service to raise the charge of the bill Kisuke would have to pay. Nero had chosen a normal western meal of pancakes, slices of bacon and ham and some coffee to wash it down. Yoruichi instead chose a more traditional choice of a small bowl of steamed rice, miso soup with chopped onions, seaweed, mushrooms and aburaage and a small grilled tuna fish. The waiter had been a little confused at her choice of milk as her beverage however.

'Did she always like tuna and milk so much is it some weird side effect she picked up from being able to turn into a cat' Nero wondered to himself.

After finishing the meal they left the hotel and made their way into the city both in normal casual clothes. "So this guy. He's in charge of watching over the city" Nero narrowly avoided bumping into some passer bys, the city sure was more crowded than Karakura.

The former 2nd division captain nodded "Yes. From time to time if there's an area in the World of the Living that begins to see a spike in Hollow activity the 13 Court Guards will station a Soul Reaper or in this case Soul Reapers, in that area to uncover what's making the spike and to eliminate the Hollows".

Nero asked "Why don't they just do that every where. Seems like it would save a lot of lives and time".

Yoruichi shook her head "Its impossible. There's only a limited amount of Soul Reapers in the 13 divisions. To put even just one Soul Reaper in every major city across the Human World alone would be near impossible and would stretch the Soul Society's forces too thin, not to mention leave the Rukongai completely defencless. Only when it is deemed extremely necessary is such an order given".

Nero could see reason in that "With all the crap that goes on back home you'd think they'd do something like that in Karakura".

The ebony coloured woman looked toward him out the corner of her eye 'He just referred to Karakura as home. Was that an accident, or is he beginning to accept his life here' she dare not bring it up, the entire purpose of this trip was to take his mind of such thing and help him settle into this world. "There is actually" she caught the look he sent her "You might of seen him. Tall guy, dark skin, big afro".

Nero's eyes widened as he scoffed "Wait he's a Shinigami. I thought he was just some nut job who played dress up and lived in his mothers basement. He started shouting at me the other day when I saw him and said hi".

'Well at least he's making his jokes again, that's good' Yoruichi giggled "I suppose it must be disheartening for him. Spend years at the academy and the town you get posted in has dozens of Humans who are stronger than you" she sent him a sly smirk "And one Devil of course".

"Not to mention two former captains" he replied back.

Not long after they arrived at their destination. The rooftop of a disused car park roughly five stories high. Awaiting them were two people, a man and a woman both in standard white on black kimono Shinigami uniform with their sheathed katana's.

As soon as the two Soul Reapers saw the couple they stood to attention and introduced themselves. "Greetings I am Yumikizi Matsuyama. Member of the 5th Division" the man bowed, he was a little shorter than Nero and had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"And I'm Usagishi Senahito. Member of the 9th Division" spoke the woman, she was about as tall as Yoruichi and had a bob cut black hair and dark eyes.

The male of the two stepped forward "We were told we would be meeting a specialist. Someone who would assist us in exterminating this Hollow". He gave them both a queer look "We were expecting a Lieutenant or even a Captain. Which division do you represent".

"None. Think of us more like _freelancers_" Yoruichi said with a sly cheshire grin.

The two shiigami looked abashed "What!" Usagishi exclaimed. "What kind of prank is this. We are in a very serious situation here with this Hollow and they send us a couple of mercenary thugs from the Rukongai".

"Oh its no joke at all. Like I said my companion here and I aren't affiliated with any division". Yoruichi held a false confused face before a light bulb seemed to go off in her head "Oh but where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself". She straightened her posture and gave a slight bow "Yoruichi Shihoin at your service" a smug smile crept across her at their reactions.

The two Soul Reapers faces turned as red as a cherry as beads of sweat poured from them. "Former head of the Onmitsukido and Captain of the 2nd Division" Yumikizi mumbled to himself.

"Head of the Shihoin Clan" Usagishi whispered.

The Soul Reapers looked back and forth to one another and the dark skinned woman in front before they both bowed and spoke in unison. "Forgive us for our disrespect my Lady. We had no idea the Soul Society would be sending someone such as yourself for something like this. It is truly an honour to meet you. We hope that we can live up to the standards of the noble house of Shihoin".

Evidently it seemed despite her exile for the past century her family's name still held a large amount of power within the Soul Society 'That's one thing I haven't missed being in the Human World. The constant sucking up when someone hears my last name'. Yoruichi gave them both a prideful smile and said "Its alright, no harm done". While she had never enjoyed the bootlicking and false flattery she did like it when she could take those with an attitude down a peg.

The two Shinigami breathed a sigh of relief, it was a well known fact within the Soul Society that one should never insult any of the four noble families unless they wanted their wrath brought down on them. Especially the Shihoin family as it wouldn't just be their wrath you would encounter, the current Captain of the 2nd Division and head of the Onmitsukido was a well known loyal follower of the Shihoins and it was said she had a particular fondness for the Goddess of Flash herself, whom she had trained under.

In fact rumours had begun to circulate that Captain Soi Fon had ordered her squad barracks be completely renovated and sparing no expense. Such as having even heated floors for the cold weather and air conditioning for hot. All of which was being paid for by her Lieutenant. It was said that Soi Fon had even spoken to animal experts to ask them just what she could have built to ensure that there was everything a cat would need to be comfy in her barracks. Why she wanted to know that no one knew.

Yumikizi's eyes then fell upon Nero when he asked Shihoin noble woman "And who is this. We were told to only expect one person".

"How about you ask me yourself" spoke the demon hunter annoyed at being spoken about like he wasn't even there.

Yumikizi narrowed his eyes at the hybrid "I was speaking to her ladyship". Her turned back to face Yoruichi and his tone and face immediately morphed into one of respect "Forgive me for saying Shihoin-Sama but I don't think we have need of your servant. I assure you with yourself and the two of us we will be more than enough for any Hollow. Tale's of the Shihoin's prowess are far and wide" the man clearly assuming Nero was in service to Yoruichi's family.

Playing along Nero said sarcastically "You sure about that. If you want I could wipe that stain of your face from all your brown nosing".

Yumikizi gritted his teeth at the comment "What did you say boy. I'll have you know that I am in the running for a Seat in my squad and when-".

"-Enough" Yoruichi ended the man's empty threats. "This man is my friend and you will treat him with the same level of respect that you will show me am I understood" the Soul Reaper nodded. "Good. Now then with that out of the way allow me to properly introduce him. This is Nero and he and I will be assisting in the mission".

Apparently news of Nero the Demon had spread far and wide as even these two lowly Shinigami instantly tensed at his name and shifted their sights to his covered Devil Bringer. The two Shinigami once more apologised for their disrespect though now Nero had all but ignored them not caring for any of their false sentiment.

The topic regarding the Hollow then came up. "We're already aware of the Hollows peculiar chose of victims and feeding pattern. Is there anything else you can tell us about it" Yoruichi enquired.

Usagishi bobbed her head up and down "Actually that's one of the reasons we requested assistance. Not just because if this Hollows reiatsu is correct then we're dealing with a Menos and so has much more power than we are used to. But also because of its behaviour".

"Behaviour?" Yoruichi crossed her arms over her chest.

The female Shinigami bobbed her head again "For one this Hollow only seems to target the living. Despite there being several wondering souls in the city of the recently deceased, from what we've found this Hollow has never targeted them".

That was odd. Hollows, even Menos were creatures which thrived off of devouring souls. Even if they did have a preferred type of soul to feast on they would never normally turn down the chance to eat a defenceless soul wondering the city just waiting for a Shinigami to perform a konso on them.

"But this is the weirdest part. Normally when a Hollows devours the soul from a living person they just leave the Humans corpse lying around where they died. But this Hollow seems to take the corpses. That's why all of its victims are considered missing by the Human authorities and not dead." Usagishi informed them.

"It takes them" Nero queried "Why, do some Hollows eat the corpses of the dead as well as souls".

"None that I've ever heard of" Yoruichi answered, equally as confused. "Why would a Hollow do such a thing for seemingly no benefit" she asked herself more than anyone else.

"Maybe …" Nero began to hypothesise. "You said that this Hollow only targets fathers right, and that it hides the corpses. Maybe it does it for no other reason than for fun". The two current and one former Soul Reaper looked to him "Some people say that is harder for a loved one to go missing than to die. Because at least you can have closure if you know they died. If they just vanish your left your entire life trying to work out what happened. I knew some Demons that did the same thing because they liked to watch the families of their victims aimlessly search for their loved ones knowing full well they'd never find who they were looking for".

Yumikizi gave an unimpressed look and huffed "You can't be serious. No Hollow is smart enough to think of something like that. There just mindless beasts after all".

"That's what most people think about Demons" Nero shot back. "Never underestimate what your fighting against or it might just get you killed".

With nothing else left to discuss Yoruichi decided to end the conversation. "Well that's all for now then. Thank you for your time. If anything else happens we'll be sure to keep each other informed". Yoruichi and Nero began making their way back when an unnerving though fell upon the Goddess of Flash. 'A Hollow that thrives not just on devouring souls but tormenting its victims families as well. There have been others like that before, from what Kisuke told me Ichigo's mother fell victim to one such Hollow. But never one of Menos class that I'm aware of. This just got a hole lot more complicated than I hoped'.

* * *

Yoruichi had decided that since there were already two Soul Reapers watching over the city and that she would be able to instantly sense the reiatsu of a Menos class Hollow then the two of them could take it easy until the Hollow made a move.

"Its been a long time since I was last in Sendai" she confessed "Lets take a little tour around. There was this sushi bar I visited the last time I was here. I wonder if its still there". Peering over to the teen next to her she gave him a worried look "Everything alright. You haven't said much since we left the car lot. I know that Soul Reaper was rude but don't let it get to you. Not everyone who joins the Gotei 13 do it out of the desire to protect others from Hollows. Some join just to gain influence and power".

Nero was so lost in his own thoughts he was only vaguely aware at what his dark skinned companion had said. "Sorry … what was that".

The Shihoin Clan head asked again "I was just wondering if you were alright. You haven't been yourself since we spoke to those two Soul Reapers". She released a small grin onto her lips "Honestly I was expecting at least some kind of taunt about them. You run out of material or something".

Nero didn't play along with her joke "I was just thinking about this Hollow. If it really does target people to intentionally destroy families and make widows and orphans".

Yoruichi was like wise disturbed by that thought "It is rare but some Hollows are known to do such things. After all Hollows were once Humans and sometimes when a Human becomes a Hollow they may inherit some of their Human traits, especially the more sinister traits".

Nero clenched his fist just thinking about it, he knew all to well what it was like to lose a family. His original family had not wanted anything to do with him to begin with and finally when another family did and took him in as one of their own the Order of the Swords delusional lust for power had brought about an end to even that. 'With Kyrie's parent and Credo gone its just me and Kyrie left. And now I'm stuck in this world and we're both alone'.

Not to mention the sheer number of orphans the Saviour Incident had created alone. All in all Nero had always held a great hatred to those who would destroy and ruin families for their own goals. Be it Demons, Humans or even as of now Hollows. 'When I find this Hollow I'll make sure it knows what it feels like to be helpless and alone'.

Once back in their hotel room they both proceeded to change their clothes for their night on the town as per Yoruichi's request. Nero wore a pair of black jeans, and shoes, and a royal blue buttoned shirt with his two top button's left undone with a red coat over. His hair was still as wild as ever.

Yoruichi had chosen a purple bardot top which revealed her shoulders and a portion of her chest and complimented her hair, a black leather jacket over it, a black skirt which ended on her thighs and black tights over her legs with black high heels. Her violet hair was left cascading down her back like a purple waterfall free from the usual ponytail she normally sported.

Even with his life having recently been turned upside down Nero was still a warm blooded male and couldn't deny how attractive the woman was, even when she was currently more covered up than he had seen her previously.

"You clean up nice. I was worried that you'd still be wearing that blue over coat and hoodie again" Yoruichi grinned.

The devil slayer chuckled back "You can talk, the only time I've ever seen you is either as a cat or in that orange sweat shirt".

A leery mischievous smile traced her lips "You saying you don't like how I look in those tight stretch pants".

Nero knew better than to agree or disagree with her on that "I'm saying you look good now".

She snickered at his reply and moved closer to him "Good answer. If I ever meet Kyrie I'll be sure to tell her she has you trained well enough to know how to treat a lady". Even with those heels she still stood a few inches below Nero, reaching only to his chin.

"And next time I see Urahara I'll let him know his cat is house trained" an elbow to the gut was the reward for his jest. 'Even in her gigai she still packs a wallop'.

After walking around the city for some time they eventually found themselves in a backstreet area. It was so narrow that only four people at most could stand in a line before rubbing against the walls. All along the sides were small shops and restaurants tucked away from the crowds and noise of the city, it was a place where only those native to the area would know about.

"Hey its still here" Yoruichi's eyes lit up in excitement "the sushi bar I came to the last time" she grabbed hold of Nero's hand and pulled him to the entrance.

It was a decent little place, that seated at most maybe forty or so people, and currently was only half full making it far less noisy compared to the more touristy restaurants the two had walked past a dozen of. The lighting was dim which combined with the many paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling gave off a tranquil vibe.

A waiter spotted them and came over. She was in her thirties and had on a name tag which read 'Rei' in black ink. The waitress gave a polite bow and said "Greetings, welcome to Ryugi Moon. My name is Rei and I will be your server tonight" she spoke in Japanese and stood aside letting the two in front "Any seating to your preference".

Yoruichi opted for a secluded booth in the corner of the place and Nero took a seat directly opposite. "Here are the menu's" the waitress gave one to each of them, Rei then took a look at Nero noting his western appearance and turned to face Yoruichi "Will you be requiring a knife and fork for this evening".

"Thank you for the offer but chop sticks will be fine" Nero said in perfect Japanese causing the short waitress to fluster clearly not thinking he would be able to speak the native language. After looking on their menu's they both placed their orders.

"So" Nero began "You said you visited this city before. How'd that happen".

Yoruichi shrugged "Since I left Soul Society I haven't just spent the past hundred years in Karakura. I've been all over the place. This is just one such place".

"Speaking of" Nero took a sip of his green tea. "Why did you leave Soul Society in the first place. You never really went into in why back during the rescue mission".

"Its a little complicated" she brushed a stray lock of her silky hair behind her ear. "A lot of it involves personal matters regarding others so its not really my place to talk about that. But I can say that the reason I left was simple. By now you know that Aizen was working against the Soul Society".

Nero gave an unamused chuckle "Kind of hard to miss that when he tried to kill me and a bunch of others just over a week ago".

"Well what you don't know is just how long he's been planning this" noting his curious look Yoruichi explained. "Over a hundred years ago Kisuke was made the Captain of the 12th Division and began to morph it into the Department of Research and Development it is today, because of that rumours began to spread that Kisuke was into all sorts of cruel and twisted experiments to soil his name by those who didn't like the changes he was introducing" disdain traced the words of the last sentence, she had never liked how some of the more traditional Shinigami treated Kisuke for his modernization ideals.

"Well one man sought to take advantage of that. Back then Sosuke Aizen was just a Lieutenant of the 5th Division and never attracted to much attention to himself. But there were those such as his very own captain that could always tell there was something off about him. But no one knew just how twisted in the head he was. All over the Seiretei and Rukongai Soul Reapers and others began to vanish and Hollows far more powerful than normal began to appear".

"One day a team was established to look into the disappearances and all of those involved ended up being used by Aizen in his experiments". Nero asked her what she meant by 'experiments'. "See Aizen was trying to break the barrier that separates a Soul Reaper from a Hollow and vice versa to create in a sense a hybrid of the two more powerful than either. But he was never able to do so, at least as far as I'm aware of".

Yoruichi swallowed down some of her tea and carried on. "Anyway one of the members of that team was Kisuke's Lieutenant, the two of them had never really seen eye to eye but she was his subordinate and so it was on him to protect her. And so when Kisuke heard the team had gone he went after them along with Tessai and when they arrived they found Aizen in the middle of turning the Soul Reapers into Hollows. Kisuke and Tessai did their best to fight off Aizen and his allies but … well you've seen first hand how strong he is" he certainly had.

"The very next day Kisuke and Tessai were arrested by the orders of Central 46. Some of Aizen's experiments had been discovered and Aizen framed Kisuke for it all, with Kisuke already having a less than great reputation no one believed him when he tried to plead his innocence, same with Tessai as well. They were both judged guilty before they even had any form of trial and would either spend the rest of their lives in a prison cell or be executed".

With a scoff she said "Of course I knew as soon as I heard about it what a bunch of crap it was and so when Central 46 was in session I broke into the building and got Kisuke and Tessai out of there. Kisuke and Tessai were now wanted criminals and so they had no choice but to leave the Soul Society. As for me … well. It was well known that the three of us were friends and there were only a handful of people skilled enough to break into Central 46 and make it out so it was only a matter of time before they figured out I had been the one to rescue them. And so I had to leave as well".

Hearing all this Nero did wonder one thing "So you knew all along that Aizen was a traitor. Why didn't you tell us when we went to the Soul Society".

Yoruichi lowered her eyes knowing he would want to know that "Its not that simple. If I had told you its likely that you and Ichigo would have probably gone after him and well you both saw with your own eyes just how powerful he is. If Kisuke or I were to of told you it would have been like sending you to your deaths. Not to mention that we knew we would need the help of the Soul Society to take on Aizen and his minions and for that we needed the Gotei 13 to see for themselves the type of man he truly is" she reasoned to him.

'Makes sense I guess' he supposed he couldn't be angry with her for keeping information from him if she believed it would help them all in the long run, especially when he himself had kept the truth of what he was from her.

A basket of complementary rice cakes were brought over to them, both Nero and Yoruichi having two each. As Nero swallowed the last of his he turned to gaze up to the walls beside them. All along the wall were dozens of pictures, photos and paintings. Some of the pictures had what were likely famous people that had visited on them. One man was in most of the photos with the different visitors, most likely the owner of the restaurant. 'For a small place this joint sure does attract some big names you'd think-'. As soon as his eyes landed on the photo he could scarcely believe it. At first he thought his eyes mistaken but the longer he focused the more he knew it to be true. "Wait is that …".

Yoruichi took a sip of her drink to wash down the rice cake when she noticed what had caught the devils attention. She followed his eye line and spotted it, her eyes lit up in jubilation as a pleased smile spread her lips "Oh wow he kept it all this time. How nice".

One photo stood out more than any to the pair. In the frame was a picture. One of those in the photo was the owner of the sushi place but that wasn't the important part. No that honour went to the fury black cat with the golden eyes sitting on a bar stool next to the owner giving a wide grin as best a cat could grin raising its hand with one claw extended as if giving a thumbs up.

"Care to explain" Nero turned back to the woman as he gestured to the photo.

With a playful smile she replied "I said I came here before didn't I".

"I thought you meant in your Human form".

With a shake of her head she explained "A couple of years ago I was wondering round Sendai in my cat form. Late one night I was about to enjoy a tuna fish I bought when a damn pigeon flew in a took it from me. I was so angry I jumped after the bird and started shouting at it. Little did I know a man was behind me and saw the whole thing, the owner of this sushi place no less" a look of embarrassment flashed over as she recalled that part.

"Anyway we ended up coming to an agreement" Yoruichi continued to relay the memory. "I would perform tricks in my cat form once a day to get more customers to his store and in return I would enjoy an all you could eat buffet of whatever I wanted of the menu". With a dreamy face she finished "That was a good month".

With a deadpan expression Nero commented "Sometimes I forgot you're just as insane as the rest of them in this world".

There food was delivered not long after. They had a mix of rice bowls, nigiri, maki, sashimi, temaki along with a handful of rolls and sauces to dip. Nero tried a piece, back home he would never really try or experiment with different foods and just ate what he knew he liked, which equated to pretty much just pizza and whatever Kyrie cooked, but he had to admit this sushi was nice.

"Well" Yoruichi sent him a look "how is it".

Nero swallowed a slice of fish "Its good, I see why you like it here".

The purplenette had a pleased smile "See I told you".

"If this place does strawberry sundaes I'll give it a ten out of ten".

Yoruichi rolled her eyes "I think you'll be disappointed when you see the desert menu".

"In that case then I'll never come here again" he playfully joked back. "You sure did give up a lot for Urahara. How long have you guys been together for".

Yoruichi chewed her lip "It must have been around a hundred and fifty years now give or take". A bulb went off in her head as she suddenly realised that wasn't the type of 'together' Nero was asking about. "Wait you mean_ together_ together" she chuckled with a shake of her head "Oh no Kisuke and I aren't like that. We're just friends, if anything he's more like a brother to me".

"Really" Nero was a little surprised by that, he had assumed that the two had been in some form of relationship given how close they were. "Then why did you do what you did for him. I mean you basically forced yourself into a century of exile for him".

"Because he's my friend" she answered with a shrug as if the answer was as simple as one plus one. "See back in the Soul Society my family, the Shihoin Clan is one of the four most powerful noble families there are. Because of that when ever anyone learnt of who I was they would do anything they could to win favour with me and my family. You saw today how those two Soul Reapers behaved as soon as they heard my name. Growing up I never really had any real friends, I just had gaggles of yes men and women who would just go along with what ever they thought would make me like them more".

"But Kisuke was different. You've seen yourself how he treats social norms and rules. If I ever said or did anything he didn't like or gave an order he thought was a bad idea he would tell me not caring if what he said offended me. It was a nice change. And when we started training together unlike my other sparing partners he wouldn't pull his punches or praise me for doing a wrong move, if he thought my attack wasn't good enough or could have been better he'd tell me. That level of openness and honesty isn't something most people are willing to give to the noble families".

"I offered him a place to stay at my families home alongside Tessai who while not as blunt as Kisuke can be wasn't a suck up like most others. The three of us grew up together like a family and when we were old enough we joined the Gotei 13. Kisuke first joined the 2nd Division while I joined the Onmitsukido like was custom for my family. So when everything began to fall apart in the Soul Society and both Kisuke and Tessai were arrested it was a pretty easy decision for me to make".

'Well not completely easy' Yoruichi reminisced at her past and the crossroads she had to chose that day 'leaving Soul Society also meant leaving Soi Fon as well. But it was either stay with her and let Kisuke and Tessai die or save them and abandon her. Not a choice I hope to have to make ever again'.

"So you don't like suck ups and yet you hang around with Soi Fon" Nero snarked at the flawed logic.

Yoruichi gave a false frown "Hey don't go insulting my little bee or else your like to get stung. True she can be a little … _intense_ at times but she means well".

Nero snorted "If by intense you mean kills anyone who looks at you in the wrong way then I couldn't agree more". He rested back in his chair, even with the events that had happened to him as of late he couldn't help but enjoy himself. Nice place, nice food, nice company. 'Kyrie would like it here'.

He could of slapped himself for thinking that. In an instant his smile was replaced by a face full of gloom as his mind once more diverted to those he had left in his home world. "Everything alright" Yoruichi noticed his change of mood "You're thinking about your friends and family again aren't you".

'Nothing gets past her' he released a sigh and spoke "All I can think about now. I just …" he swept a hand through his hair "I just keep wondering. I mean do they even know I'm still alive. Are they okay. Did Morrison make it out fine. And what about Kryie and everyone else on Fortunna what about them what if something-".

"-Nero" Yoruichi stopped him from continuing his spiral. "You have to stop thinking like that you'll only make things worse. Look I'm not going to act like I know exactly what you're going through but I've been in a similar situation. Soul Society was my home, where everyone I ever knew was and when I left I then found myself in this strange world I knew little about. I know its not completely the same, after all I still had Kisuke and Tessai but like you when I left all I could think about was how everyone else back in Soul Society was doing. If the were okay, if they safe, if they new I was alright, if they blamed me. I nearly drove myself crazy obsessing over it".

Nero gazed into her beautiful sparkling golden eyes "So how did you get over it".

She answered with a small sympathetic smile "You never really get over it, not completely. But one thing you can do is have faith in those you left behind. The family and friends from your home. You just have to trust in them that they will be okay without you just as they will do for you".

He knew her words to be true 'I do trust them. Dante, Trish and Lady would never let anything happen to Kyrie. And Kyrie would never let anything happen to Fortunna'. He breathed in and then exhaled "I know your right. And I do trust them. Its just … hard you know. They might all think I'm dead and as for me I may never see any of them again. I'll be stuck here in this world alone forever".

"I can't say as to whether you will ever be able to return home only hope that one day your wish will be achieved. But-". Yoruichi reached forward and placed her hand atop Nero's own left one on the table with a warm smile "You should know that you aren't alone. You have Kisuke, Ichigo, Orihime and me. Not to mention everyone else you've already met. While you may be lost from your home you will never be alone".

Even someone as emotionally hard as Nero couldn't help the warm feeling swelling inside him at her words. He was shamed to admit it but after returning from Soul Society and being told he was unable to get home he had suspected that Urahara and Yoruichi had knew that from the start and just lied to use him for his power. But now here with her he realised just how wrong he was to judge them so easily. Something which he felt guilt for now.

"Thanks" Nero smiled back.

"Your welcome. Besides" Yoruichi's affectionate face then morphed into a roughish smirk "As Mick Jagger put it. You've always got to have some _sympathy for the devil_" you couldn't put into words how pleased she looked with herself for her wise crack.

Nero gave her a 'really' look at her dad joke "How long you been waiting to use that".

The two of them finished their dinner, filling the time with talking on such things as where else Yoruichi had travelled during her time in the world of the living, what else there was to do in Sendai, how Ichigo and the others had been getting on the past week and more.

'Maybe this place isn't so bad after all' Nero thought. 'There are worse places I could of ended up. I think I might even start to enjoy it here. Company is good at least'.

* * *

Deep in a secluded part of the city lay and abandoned warehouse that hadn't seen any use since the Cold War. It had fallen to shambles and was taken over by rats and was a hive for the homeless to take shelter and the those that lived on the opposite side of the law to make their deals.

Though even that activity as of late had abruptly come to an end. Now no one visited the site due to the rumours of it being haunted. Those that thought the rumours to be just that found out the hard way the warehouse wasn't truly abandoned.

A small crowd had gathered numbering around ten in total maybe more. They all had varying appearances ranging from tall to small, thin to wide and black to blue skin. But one thing they all shared in common was their bone white mask which adorned their face.

"Man I'm starving" one of the Hollows complained.

"I know we've been here for a week now and have had barely any food".

"I tried to eat the soul of the little girl the other day but the boss wouldn't let me".

"This is crazy. We're finally free from Hueco Mundo and yet we've eaten less souls here in the Human World than we did there. The next time I see the boss I'm gonna-".

"- Going to what" a cool voice came up from behind.

All the Hollows turned to see the man still hidden by the shadows. "Err sir. I didn't see you there. Well see the guys and I were just wondering what the deal is. You know why all the rules on whose souls we can and can't eat".

The man gave them a dull look showing just how unconcerned he was regarding their wants and desires. "It is not your place to need to now such answers. You will do as I command or face the repercussions. And just remember-". He emerged from the shadows, the moons lights illuminating his features.

He looked Human for the most part. Around six foot and of average build with creamy skin and wavy brown hair and brown eyes. His clothes were all white save for the black outlines running across them. A sheathed katana was strapped to his right side. The only way to tell he wasn't Human was the skull like helmet which covered half his face and temple. "-it was Lord Aizen himself who gave me charge of this mission. And our mission had only just begun".

* * *

After the two companions finished their meal they had begun to make their way back to the hotel. For the snow haired teen it seemed that this mission of theirs was having the intended purpose on him. Sure he would never truly get over the fact that he may never see his home world or family and friends again and if there was ever any possibility he could get home he would chase that chance to the ends of the earth. But at least coming here with Yoruichi and getting away from Krakura for just a while did help with the shock and grieving process.

'Yoruichi's right. I may be struck here in this world but that doesn't mean I have to act like some wannabe edge lord cutting his wrists to stick it to the man' Nero thought. 'I could only imagine the things Kyrie would say to me if she saw me feeling sorry for myself. And Dante would likely just beat the hell out of me and tell me to grow a pair' he snorted at that image.

'If I am trapped here I might as well make the most of it. And anyway this place ain't so bad. Its never boring at least I'll give it that. And the people while sometimes act like there straight out of an anime are good company for sure'. His mind brought up Ichigo, Orihime, Urahara, Chad, Uryu and all those he had met in Soul Society. And of course the violet haired beauty to his left who had introduced him to all this in the first place and to whom he owed eveything, after all if not for her he may still be aimlessly wondering the streets with no idea what kind of world he was in. 'Who knows. This place might just have its up sides after all'.

For Yoruichi she too was pleased with how this was going so far as well. While they had yet to achieve the goal of killing the Hollow, hers and Kisuke's other goal of helping Nero seemed to be in effect. Yoruichi had always been good at reading the emotions of others and the truth between the lines of their words. After all she had to be being of noble birth and the head of both the Onmitsukido and 2nd Division. It was her job to know information and know people.

Since returning from the Soul Society she had been watching him now and again to make sure in his distraught state he didn't do anything stupid. And while watching him she had seen just how depressed he was despite his best efforts to hide it. Thankfully here and now he seemed to be doing better. True he would always have a part of him which grieved for the loss of his home world much like how for over a century she had herself but at least now he was learning to deal with it far better than he had.

For which she was glad. They may have only known each other for a few weeks now but, this past week aside, they had spoke to each other nearly every day, something which Yoruichi hadn't really done for a hundred years. Ever since she had left the Soul Society she hadn't really made any friends and much like a cat had kept mostly to herself. There were even times when she wouldn't see Kisuke or Tessai for months at a time. This had largely been done to ensure their own safety and that of others. After all if they attracted to much attention they may had caught the eye of Aizen who would have undoubtedly come after them and anyone close to them as well and so they had no other option but to remain as unimportant and alone as possible.

But even the most antisocial of cats would desire the company of others. But Yoruichi wasn't a cat, not fully she was a Soul and Souls just like Humans are social creatures that thrive off of and require the companionship of others. Which for a hundred years Yoruichi hadn't really had. If there was one word she would use to describe the past century of her life it would be 'lonely'. But thankfully now that time was over. She had reunited with her old friends in Soul Society and made some new ones along the way. Little did these new friends realise they had helped her as much as she them.

'He's getting better' Yoruichi peered over the Nero. 'His emotional wounds wont heal as quickly as his physical one but everything heals in time. And I'll be there to help him as much as I can'.

Despite not knowing Nero for that long, at least compared to how long she has known others in Soul Society the snarky American teen had made a large impact on her. He was the first new friend she had made in decades after all. And once you got past his cold mocking outer shell she could see the selfless kind man underneath. He had already made a place amongst her best friends like Soi Fon, Kisuke, Tessai and Kukaku.

It was an odd feeling for sure. Had someone of told her that very first night she met him he would be counted along side her closest friends she wouldn't have believed them. And yet that is exactly what had happened. And the more time she spent with him the more she enjoyed his company. In fact she had even begun to be grateful to Kisuke for sending the two here on this mission. It was actually a lot more fun than Yoruichi had thought it would have been.

'I truly am glad to have some like you as my friend Nero. And I'll do anything I can to help you realise your not alone in this world. I know all to well what its like to feel that way and its not something I'd want anyone else to go through-'. Then she felt it. A surge of power rippled on the wind.

From the corner of his eyes Nero noted Yoruchi had come to an abrupt stand still "Something wrong" he questioned.

The Shihoin princess focused hard on the reiatsu "I can feel it. A Hollow".

Nero blinked "What you mean that Menos thing" he began looking around to see if he could spot anything cursing his inability to sense spiritual pressure himself. 'That's one thing I've got to look into. If I stay in this world I really need to be able to sense all this spiritual crap everyone else can'.

Yoruichi shook her head "Not a Menos. Its not powerful enough and there's more than one, but. It might be able to lead us to the Menos. Or at least maybe give us a lead". Another spike of power hit her, spinning her head to the south east "Its over there. Quickly we have to hurry before they hurt anyone".

Yoruichi opened up her purse and swallowed one of the souls candies Kisuke had given her. As she did so her Soul form left its gigai as the Gikon or rather Substitute Soul took control. "Go back to the hotel and stay hidden until we get back got it" she said to the false soul.

The gikon gave a childish pout which annoyed Yoruichi even more given that the thing had her face "I don't take orders from an old hag like you". She looked over to Nero and walked up to him and swung an arm around his neck sending him a look full of lust "But I wouldn't mind being given an order by a big strong man like you. Any order you give I'll follow. And I do mean …" she tip toed up to his ear and whispered with warm breathe "_anything"_.

This particular substitute soul was named Momone which Kisuke had gotten from some suppliers in the Soul Society, this specific model was apparently defective due to it often rebelling against its Soul Reapers commands and was set to be destroyed but Kisuke had instead asked for it personally. Yoruichi swore blind Kisuke had given her this gikon on purpose thinking it funny. 'I'm gonna kill Kisuke for this when I get back' the shunpo queen gritted her teeth.

"Err well" Nero was a little weirded out by the situation. Being flirted with by someone who wasn't actually that person was enough to confuse anyone, especially someone so beautiful as Yoruichi who was currently staring daggers just in front of him at the gigai. "I think you should listen to Yoruichi" he tried to shake off her arm but she was surprisingly strong for a gigai.

Momone faked a hurt expression allowing a tear to fall from her eye "Well if you think it best". She trailed a finger gently along Nero's chest sliding it into his shirt where the buttons were undone "Just don't leave me waiting all night alone. I could use the company of a handsome man like yourself. This body so rarely gets any action I just might-".

"-That's it!" Yoruichi pulled the gikon off Nero, she gripped the false souls collar pulling it close to her. Yoruichi's face contorted into one full of anger, her golden eyes looking like flames "Go. Back. To. The. Hotel. Now" she said through clenched teeth. Then a wicked smile traced her lips "Or else when I get back we'll see how you like it when I flush you down into the toilet. Or maybe I'll feed your candy to a rat and then we'll see how you like your new body".

"You wouldn't" the gikon looked horrified but could tell the ex Shinigami wasn't lying. "Okay, okay. Jeez I'll go back alright" the false soul seemed to have some common sense as she left making good on her promise.

"Well that just happened" Nero said nonchalantly. He turned toward Yoruichi, now in her normal orange shirt and black trousers. Not wanting to fight in the clothes he was wearing he used demonic magic to shift back into his normal blue coat, red hoodie, jeans and boots. "Well guess we should find those Hollows. That is the reason we came here after all". Yoruichi nodded in agreement and in a flash the two friends vanished from view. Speeding over to the Hollows location using their respective techniques.

* * *

**This idea of Nero getting over his grief of being ****trapped**** in the bleachverse by going on a Hollow hunt just kind of came to me. As it also fit****s**** Nero's character as well, the guy who ****deals with**** his emotions by punching things. And then it just kind of ****spiralled**** into a Nero and Yoruichi buddy cop bonding adventure. ****I originally intended for this to be just one chapter where they ****bond and**** take out the Hollow but it grew to long. ****This is now officially the longest chapter I've written.**

**I know in this chapter Nero was acting a bit more miserable than normal but give the guy a break he just found out he may never see any of his friends o****r**** family again, that's not something you get over in a hurry. And Nero gets upset, just look at some of the cutscenes in DMC 4 where he's upset at the loss of Kyrie and ****death of ****Credo. And in DMC 3 where Dante cries at the loss of Vergil. Characters in DMC have emotions, they don't just crack jokes all the time and shake everything off emotionally. **

**But thanks to Yoruichi's help he's at least now coming to terms with it and will star****t**** to cope and return more to the snarky jokester we all love. So ****don't**** worry about having to read loads of chapters with a miserable emo Nero. **

**And Nero and Yoruichi are bonding more now. They aren't in love yet so don't think that I've rushed it. As said in this chapter they are both good friends who care for each other and find the other attractive for obvious reasons. **

**Regarding on bringing other DMC characters into this story like Dante, if it does happen it wont be way way off till like even after the Winter War arc most likely ****around**** the Quincy arc ****due to Dante being so insanely over powered ****in DMC lore****. As for Demons, as already ****said I ****have a plan as to when I will bring them in which will be ****anywhere a****fter the ****B****ount arc ****but before the Winter War arc****. ****It wont just be a one of either, Demons will eventually become a relatively common threat for the Bleachverese. Not as common as Hollows but we will see them pop up all throughout the story from time to time once they appear.**


	14. Where The Cat And Devil Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

Where The Cat And Devil Play

In a secluded part of the city. Where lay a construction site which by this time of night was empty two figures appeared in a flash. One male with snowy white hair and the other female with violet hair.

"They're somewhere close by. Stay on guard" Yoruichi scanned the area on alert.

"Maybe I should thank these Hollows. It's been too long since I had a good work out" the devil hunter jested as he flexed his arms.

Yoruichi looked over to him "You sure you're up for this. You left your sword back at the hotel".

Nero had brought with him his two favoured weapons. Red Queen and Blue Rose. His blade was contained within the special brief case Kisuke had made for him similar to the one he had back in the Order of the Sword. Though he hadn't brought either of them with him tonight as he hadn't felt like carrying a case around the streets nor try to fit his revolver somewhere hidden in his clothes. "You're not the only one who likes to use their fists" he smirked back at her.

She nodded fully aware how skilled he was in hand to hand combat "Alright. Lets do this quick before anyone else gets hurt-" the sound of screaming got both their attention "-spoke to soon. Come on let hurry".

The two friends rushed towards the sound of the screaming. They entered the bottom floor of the building being constructed. Only parts of the building had been made. Maybe ten floors were done while the rest was still being finished. Inside the main lobby were three Hollows. Two were around ten feet tall and were as thick as a gorilla, one had green skin the other blue. The third was a little smaller and thinner and had grey skin.

The blue Hollow threw a corpse of a young woman in her thirties to the side. "Mmmm. Delicious" the Hollow sucked its finger tips to get all the flavour off "I always did prefer the taste of living souls".

"Not me" said the green one "I prefer mine to be nice and ripe. Isn't that right girl".

The third Hollow currently held the spirit of a recently deceased young girl roughly about thirteen. She had tears pouring from her eyes "You killed her. You killed my mommy".

"Ha ha crying really. You've only got yourself to blame kid. Refusing to pass on after your death and staying by your mom is what attracted us in the first place" the Hollow cruelly remarked.

The small grey Hollow holding the girl looked a little concerned "You sure we should be doing this. The boss did say we could only go out hunting and eat the souls of those he allowed us to. And we still haven't found the man".

"Screw the boss. He wants to get all chummy with the higher ups let him. As for me I'm starving" he turned towards the girl. "Now then. Time for desert" he grabbed the girl from the other Hollow into his own large hand bringing her up towards his open mouth "Lets hope you taste as good as your mom becaaaarrggghh".

A blue spectral claw flew into the stomach of the Hollow sending it hurtling back. The girl fell free from its grasp and was caught by the ghostly appendage. Nero pulled his Devil Bringer back with the girl in hand, once close enough he took her into his arms. "Easy, you're alright now".

The terrified girl looked up at her saviour. A handsome teen with the bluest eyes and whitest hair there was. Beside him was a beautiful woman with dark skin and golden eyes.

Nero put the girl onto the ground and turned to face her "Stay here and wait for us to get back alright". The girl nodded back still to scared to say any words but never the less agreed to follow his order and hid behind a large table with various tools on top.

The Hollow which Nero had punched lifted itself up off the ground and glared at the two new comers "Hey. Who the hell do you think you are. That's my food you just stole".

Nero sneered at the Hollow in contempt "Change of menu. You're gonna have to deal with us tonight".

The grey Hollow looked back at forth at the two would be rescuers "Shinigami?" he turned back to his other two Hollows "These guys must be Shinigami, we've gotta run. You remember what the boss said he'd do to us if we don't".

Running away like cowards wasn't what the Hollows wanted but they knew just what type of punishment awaited them from their leader if the refused that order, even if they won and killed the Shinigami they would still be punished. Through gritted teeth the two other Hollows agreed "Fine". The three of them then split up. The large green and small grey one ran towards the unfinished basement while the third blue one made for the stairs leading to the higher floors.

"We have to stop them" Yoruichi said.

"I'll go after those two" Nero began to make for the basement.

Yoruichi nodded and went to the stairs "Just remember we need to see if we can learn anything of this so called 'Boss' of theirs".

The two of them went their separate ways after the Hollows. Nero soon found himself in the dark dank underground basement. The two Hollows must have still been in here but given Nero's lack of ability to sense reiatsu he had no way to know where they were. So used a tack tick he was familiar with, taunting them into retaliating. "And here I thought you were supposed to be some big tough Hollow. What's wrong you only man enough to pick on little girls". Still no response "Come on. What's wrong. Just cause you didn't get invited to her tea party doesn't mean you have to throw a tantrum".

The large green Hollow charged at the hunter from above hoping to catch him unaware but Nero merely side stepped out the way. "You talk tough Shinigami but lets see how you fight".

"What are you doing?" the smaller grey Hollow shouted from a distance "We have to leave".

The green one shouted back "I'm not leaving till I've taught this punk a lesson in manners".

Nero gave an unimpressed look "Wow what 70's movie did you get that line from".

"Why you damn Shinigami!" the Hollow dove towards the devil hunter but this time Nero stood his ground.

Nero raised his left hand and caught the Hollow head on mid charge with no effort, he pulled back his right arm and landed a solid fist into the Hollows jaw sending it reeling into some scaffolding. "Guess you're not used to fighting people who fight back huh. Are kids the only people you're able to fight when you have your friends with you to help".

"Damn you bastard" the Hollow pushed the metal scaffolding off itself. "You'll pay for that".

"You know. If it were up to me I'd have killed you earlier but my friend says we need to ask you some questions first. So what do you say" Nero walked slowly over to the downed Hollow. "What's happening in this city, why are you targeting fathers, where's this Menos hiding and who is this 'Boss' of yours?".

The Hollow scoffed "You really think I'll talk to a Shinigami like you". With a sinister smirk the Hollow said "Though I will answer one thing. As for why were killing those men its simple. Its fun".

Nero came to a halt "Fun?".

"Yeah fun" the Hollow let out a laugh "Seems like our boss has a thing for making widows and orphans. Gotta say when he first told us we could only target them I was annoyed. Men aren't really my favourite taste but when I get to see the looks on their families faces it more than makes up for it".

A cold rage over came the devil at the Hollows words, little knowing all it was doing was digging itself a deeper grave. His fists clenched so hard blood came from his palms. Nero knew all to well the feeling of being alone, the feeling this Hollow seemed to enjoy inflecting on others. "Fun" he spat barely above a whisper.

"Did you not hear me the first time you stupid Shinigami. Yeah fun" the Hollow began to laugh more now. "Not just the looks on the families but the fathers as well. Oh the face they make when they realise they will never get to see their family ever again, leaving their family to never now the truth of what happened to them. Ha ha ha, can you imagine".

'I can imagine' he could imagine that feeling all to well. His head dropped low as a surge of rage came forth. This Hollow, this thing, before him took joy it putting others in the situation Nero was in now. To be left alone for the rest of their lives never knowing what would happen to those they love. And this Hollow actually thought that was funny. 'I can imagine. But can you'.

The Hollow tensed up, a dark feeling sent tingles down its spine. "What the. What's going on. What is this power". It felt dark, sinister, evil … demonic. It felt like two skeletal doors, a sight which all Hollows feared to see.

"You're right about one thing" Nero's voice was eerily cold calm. "I do know what's its like to feel like that. But …" he lifted his head up to look the Hollow in the eyes. Nero's eyes were now glowing blood red, he hadn't gone Devil Trigger but his fury and rage had brought out the demon in his eyes "I'm not a Shinigami. I'm much worse".

The Hollow felt its heart drop, it backed away as much as it could but was soon blocked by the wall behind "What … what the hell are you?".

Nero chuckled darkly at his choice of word "Me. I'm … Hell". He grabbed the Hollow by the neck with his left hand, the coverings on his Devil Bringer fell away giving the Hollow full view of what lay underneath. The Hollows words had brought it all to the surface. All his emotions he had tried to keep buried since being told he would never see his home world again. All the anger, hatred, fury, helplessness, despair and sorrow. All of it and more.

People always said that bottling up your emotions was a bad thing. That you needed to release them in any way you could. For some people this meant going to a therapist, others wrote poems and songs, some used a punching bag as their release. But Nero didn't have a punching bag, no, what he had was a Hollow. And a hell of a lot of emotions to unbottle. 'Two birds, one stone' he thought.

Nero was only vaguely aware that the Hollow was saying something. What that was he didn't know. He was to focused on his own actions. With his Devil Bringer he launched a mighty fist into the Hollow, the force of which would have sent it hurtling away but was kept in place by the hold Nero had on its throat. He repeated that action again and again and again and again. At some point the Hollow grew so limp Nero was no longer required to hold it in place and let it fall to the floor. He climbed atop the downed Hollow and continued his punishment.

"So tell me" he landed another blow into the Hollow's skull masked face "How does it feel" and another "When you're the one who's all alone and helpless!". The ground beneath himself and the Hollow had begun to sink and break from the pressure of Nero's blows. "How!" images of Dante, Trish and Lady flashed in his mind "Does!" Fortunna with all its lush scenery was no but a memory for him "It!" then worst of all the sweet kind face of Kyrie appeared, a face he would never see again, the face of his sister and family "Feel!".

He wasn't aware of how long he had been attacking the Hollow, in his fury and turmoil state time itself didn't seem to matter. By now the Hollow had ceased all its talk and ceased living by the looks, its bone white mask lay in shattered shards around it, its head beneath was now but a smear on the ground. It looked more like someone had dropped a melon and some eggs on the floor than a living creature.

Drops of water escaped his eyes 'Kyrie, Dante, Trish and even Lady. I may never get to see you again. But I know you'll survive. I trust you. You just need to trust me'. He reeled his arm back to land another blow on the now crushed corpse of the Hollow but his attack came to a halt when a hand landed on his wrist.

"That's enough Nero!" the woman shouted.

He was so caught up in the moment he even nearly attacked the person who the hand belonged too but was able to get enough of his senses to not. He looked up at the woman, into her golden eyes as he panted and took in heavy breathes. He was exhausted. Not physically no, but mentally and emotionally. After everything that had happened since that fateful day with Morrison to the Soul Society to discovering his fate was now sealed in this world. It had taken its toll and he had needed to release it. Unfortunately for the Hollow it had been chosen as Nero's way of release. And it felt oh so good to finally let it all out. Yoruichi had helped him come to terms with his situation but he had still needed to release all his pent up anger. And it felt good to do just that.

Yoruichi softened her grip on his wrist and said softly this time "That's enough".

Nero got up from the floor and looked at the Hollow, at his work. 'You'll never get to hurt anyone ever again you piece of shit'. He turned back to Yoruichi "Sorry. I just … with everything going on I … well I needed that".

The purplenette gave a sympathetic smile and pulled him into a hug where she felt him tense up a slight "Better now?".

"Much" Nero replied. He hadn't expected a hug, nor was he good with it, he had never really been good situations like this, but he chose to just let it be and roll with it. 'Her hair smells like berries' while she gave him a hug a breeze brought up the scent of her violet locks to him, it smelt nice.

Yoruichi released the hug then gazed about the area with her eyes "What happened to the other Hollow?".

"Other?" he had almost forgot that he had chased after two of them "Ah crap. I think it got away".

"That could be a problem" she looked to Nero "Did you learn anything from this one".

"No sorry. I kinda got caught up in the moment" he gestured back to the smear that was once a Hollow "I did learn what Hollows look like on the inside at least".

Yoruichi shook her head with a small smile on her lips "I suppose I should have expected as much. On the bright side I did learn something myself front the Hollow I went after. If it checks out it may very well be of use to us". She placed a hand on Nero's arm "Come on. I think its best we call it a night, don't you".

With all that done the two of them left the construction site. Yoruichi took the ghost girl to the two Soul Reapers stationed in the city to perform a Konso allowing the girl to pass to the Soul Society and to inform the two Gotei 13 members of what had just happened with the Hollows. Nero had opted to go straight to the hotel room. He ignored the gikon and went to his own room where he had a shower and got into bed.

He felt much better than he had in the morning. Thanks to Yoruichi's words in comforting him and letting him now he would always have friends in this world had allowed him to begin to accept his new life in this place. But he still had copious amount of rage burning inside him which the Hollow had then aided with, not willingly though.

All in all it had been a good day and now Nero was finally coming to terms with what being stuck in this world meant. Tomorrow would be a fresh dawn and a fresh start. Not just to the day but to his new life in this world. If he was stuck here for good he might as well make the most of it.

* * *

The small grey Hollow had managed to make it back without being followed. One thing that differed these Hollows from normals ones were two things. One they served an Arrancar and came directly from Hueco Mundo and two they had all been fitted with what were essentially body cams the likes of which Human police forces wore. Specially designed by one Szayelaporro Granz. The Arrancar in charge of them watched the camera footage, after he did so he began to speak.

"And just why were you and your two compatriots going against my orders. Did I not say you could eat the souls of only those I allowed".

The grey Hollow flustered "Er … well … you see".

"What I see is that the three of you refused to follow my orders and as a result brought the attention of the Soul Society upon us". Before the grey one could speak the Arrancar held up his hand to silence him "Lucky for you however you may have done something good after all".

"I … did?".

The Arrancar nodded "Yes. You see it just so happens that this one-" with a wave of his hand two holographic screenshots from the Hollows cam showing Nero and Yoruichi appeared. "-The one with the white hair just so happens to be one of the reasons I came here to the Human World. I intended to search for him myself but it seems he's come to me, and thanks to you I know now how to draw him out".

The grey Hollow sighed in relied "Oh … good. Well then I guess-".

"-However" the Arrancar placed a hand on his sheathed katana "You did refuse my order and therefore must face your punishment".

"Wait. No look please I-" the Hollows words were cut off just as his head was. In a lightning fast flash with sonido to quick for the Hollow to keep up with spelled his end.

The Arrancar re-sheathed his sword "I trust the rest of you will see this as a lesson to never question my orders again" the other Hollows all nodded. "Good. This is all going as planned. The boy has come to me faster than I thought. We must ready ourselves for the final mission and bring him to us".

One of the other Hollows gathered spoke "So … er … when these two come then what. We kill them".

One Hollow, with grotesque tentacles licked his lips gazing at the picture of Yoruichi with a mix of lust and hunger "Can I have this one. I bet her soul tastes like chocolate".

"You can do with the woman as you wish" the Arrancar waved off. "As for the white haired on" he pulled the image of Nero close to him "I have something in mind for him. After all that is my mission. As Lord Aizen himself decreed".

* * *

As the sun rose so to did Nero's mind. The past seven days of misery and sorrow now thankfully seemed like but a sight in the rear view mirror. It was a new dawn. A new day. And he was feeling good.

After taking a shower and getting dressed he went into the living room where Yoruichi, who was back in her gigai was currently looking over some articles in past newspapers strewn over the table.

"Morning" she smiled over "You sleep alright last night?".

"Like a baby" Nero garbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge before making his way to her to sit nearby and the two began to speak of the night prior. Yoruichi informed Nero that while he hadn't got anything out of the Hollow he went after she had from hers. From what she learnt from it the Hollow had said that the reason they were in the city that night was because they were hoping to not only gorge on souls to state their hunger but also to get in the good books with their boss so he would be less angry at them for eating souls he hadn't allowed them to.

The Hollow had said that one of their victims a man like all the others with a wife and children had managed to escape from them when a group of Shinigami had gotten to close to their operations and not wanting to be discovered by the Soul Society opted instead to run. The Human had managed to run as well and according to the Hollow that particular Human had even been able to see them.

"So if we find this guy he might be able to give us some information on this Menos Hollow" queried Nero.

Yoruichi nodded in agreement "Perhaps. If he could see them he may be able to give us some clue as to what to look for, maybe he even saw which direction they ran off, that way we'd at least know which direction to look for them. And if not, well we still need to find him regardless. I'm guessing those three Hollows from last night wont be the only ones that go searching for him to make sure people like us can't get anything from him so its up to us to save him".

Nero then remembered an old motto he knew "Saving people, hunting things. The family business" at the look sent his way by the feline female he replied "An old saying that these two devil hunters back in my world likes to use". Nero had only met those hunters once before, they were good people. Two brothers that drove an old Chevy Impala.

"Isn't that line from-" Yoruichi swore she had heard that somewhere before, from a tv show if she remembered correctly "-never mind".

"So what's all this then" the demon slayer gestured to the news papers.

"I was going over all the reports about the missing men to see if I could learn anything, or see if I could find any hint about who the survivor is" Yoruichi answered.

"And you find anything?".

"I think so yes" the dark skinned woman pulled up a picture in one of the small back page articles with a man on it labelled 'Mid Life Crisis or Plea For Attention'. In the article it talked of how a man claimed to have a near death experience with some monsters or aliens, the article itself wrote the man off as just trying to get fame using the recent missing persons as a way to garner attention. "His name is Natski Shimuzi, he's in his late 30's has a wife and kids like all the other Hollow victims. Could be our guy".

"Good work" Nero was impressed with how quickly Yoruichi had uncovered this but then again given her previous job as head of what was essentially the FBI and CIA of the Soul Society it should be expected. "But how do we know this guy's the real deal. For all we know it could just be a hoax like the paper says".

"Could be" Yoruichi took a sip of her green tea she had made "But he could also be our best lead to this Menos. We wont know until we speak to him". When Nero asked how they would find him she informed "The company he works for is putting on a charity event at the Tanabata festival tonight".

Nero raised his brow "The what festival".

"Tanabata festival. Its held every year in Japan. Sendai is the most famous for it and has held it ever since the 1500's" the Shihoin Clan head educated him. Yoruichi got up from her seat and grinned "So you best find something nice to wear".

Nero rolled his eyes and with a huff "Why do I get the feeling you're just using this whole mission as an excuse to go out and have fun".

With a false hurt expression Yoruichi put her hand on her heart and gasped "Would I ever do such a thing". Nero merely gave her a deadpanned look "Well …" she tilted her head to the side "maybe I would. After all a girls gotta have fun".

Shaking his head at her antics he asked "So what now then. If this Natski guy wont show up till later tonight what do we do till then".

Yoruichi spread a mischievous Cheshire cat smirk across her lips "We enjoy ourselves. You know what they say. When the Hollows away the cat will play".

"No one says that".

Yoruichi huffed "Well they should".

* * *

Since they wouldn't be able to meet with Natski until late into the evening the two comrades chose to fill their time by entertaining themselves. They had eaten their breakfast at the hotel and then went out for lunch. They then went to visit the Zuihoden mausoleum where one of the most well known feudal lords of the Edo period had lived, Yoruichi claimed her grandfather had been friends with the lord. Once the clock struck four they decided to head out for the festival, it would still be a few hours until they could meet Natski but Yoruichi had said that going early meant they could have time to enjoy what the festival had to offer.

At the moment Nero was wearing blue jeans, black shoes and long sleeved buttoned red shirt. His Devil Bringer still hidden from view with bandage wrappings and glove. He was carrying the suitcase holding Red Queen, just in case they were caught off guard again like the night prior. Back in the Order the case which held Red Queen was very heavy, not for someone like Nero but for a Human. However Kisuke had somehow made the case he carried now far lighter, so that if a Human ever held the case they would just think he had a lot of work in there and not a metal sword. How Urahara had done this Nero didn't know but thought it best not to ask and just roll with it.

Yoruichi wore red and black striped trousers held by a loose red belt. Red heels and a red sleeveless and shoulder less corset like top with golden buttons in the middle which revealed ample amounts of her chest and a green jacket over. Her normal hair tie was replaced by a black bow with a white pearl adorning it. She had on a black chocker on her neck with a silver heart which Nero had got her earlier.

They had come to a stop at one of the many stalls. This one sold jewellery and all sorts of decorative garments. Yoruichi looked over the various items on sale. One such item caught her eye. It was a black chocker with a silver heart in the middle.

Nero spotted her looking at it and on a whim bought it from the stall owner. "Here" he handed it to the purplenette.

Yoruichi took the chocker into her hands and blinked in confusion "You got this for me?".

Nero smirked with a shrug "A cat needs a collar don't you think. It either that or I'll take you to be microchipped".

She smiled gratefully and put the chocker on her neck "Well. What do you think".

"Just need to get Urahara's phone number engraved on it in case you get lost and you're all set" the devil hunter quipped.

Yoruichi thanked him for his gift in her own mocking way though she couldn't deny she was grateful to him for the thought. It had been a long time since someone other than Soi Fon or Kisuke got her a gift for no other reason that out of thoughtfulness expecting nothing in return. And while Nero made a joke of it giving it to her she knew he did it out of kindness and gratitude, a fact which for some reason warmed her heart though she wasn't sure why.

The two walked on by some of the festival stalls. There was a mass of ranges, from jewellery, to food, to artists willing to paint customers portraits and of course every type of tacky touristy gift you could think of. For obvious reasons the stall owners of these places kept on calling Nero over seeing him as their target market.

They bought some yakitori chicken skewers and stopped to listen to a group of musicians play some traditional Japanese music using a Koto. Hanging from every ceiling were decorative streamers and lanterns hand crafted by the locals. Since each decoration were made by separate people there was no real coordination. Some of the streamers were one, two or even eight different colours, some of the tassel hanging down was straight others twirly. At the top of the streamers were sometimes stars, other times symbols of the schools that made them or some even had flags showing where the person who made it was from. Were you to describe it to someone in words alone it would sound ugly and tacky, but when you were there in person to witness it with your own eyes you saw just how one of a kind and beautiful it was.

"I'll admit this" Yoruichi marvelled at the decorations. "If there's one thing Humans do better than anyone else its the way they throw celebrations like this one".

"Never really had anything like this on Fortunna, celebrating anything beside the Saviour was seen as a waste of time". Nero turned to her "You never had things like this in Soul Society?".

"We had parties. Well the nobles did at least. But everyone was always to concerned with their image and prestige to truly enjoy themselves and have fun" the princess took a bite from her chicken skewer.

Nero then decided to ask something which had been on his mind for a while now. "Speaking of. How is it things work in the Soul Society, the like noble families".

Yoruichi tried best to expalin "The Soul Society is a little behind when compared to the Human World and the way they govern themselves. In the Soul Society there isn't really one single governmental institution which governs everyone. We have the Soul King but that's more like a figure head, not like a President or Prime Minister. Central 46 is the closest thing we have to a government and the Gotei 13 act as the military force. But the noble families have existed before any of them and as such still hold the most influential social and political status".

She carried on "So much so that the noble families are almost untouchable by both Central 46 and even the Gotei 13. Unless there is indisputable evidence a noble is acting against the Soul Society and Soul King the noble families can get away with damn near anything. Even murder" she caught the look Nero had likely thinking her to be exaggerating "Every now and then a maid or servant in the service of a noble family will go missing, maybe a scorned lover who turned down their advances, maybe they hurt the nobles pride. But it happens far more than you'd think and no ones ever punished. You think Central 46 is willing to get on the nobles bad side over a couple of poor commoners from the Rukongai" she said bitterly.

"I'm starting to see why you got sick of the place" Nero was all to familiar with higher ups taking advantage of the less privileged from his time in the Order of the Sword.

"It wasn't all bad" Yoruichi pulled off a piece of the chicken on her skewer and threw it towards a nearby cat under a bench which seemed to meow in thanks. "But when you have to deal with it for two hundred years it starts to get on your nerves".

Nero took a bite of his own chicken when a thought came to him "Speaking of. How is it age works in the Soul Society anyway".

Yoruichi shrugged "No one really knows for sure, we age a lot slower than Humans that's for sure. Some think it has to do with your spiritual power. Not just the raw power but how stable it is and how much control you have of it. But even then someone born before you might physically age faster than you despite being equal in spiritual power. But like I said no one has ever been able to find a single reason. Why?".

"One of the Captains I spoke to, the little kid one with the white hair said he was older than me" Nero told her.

"He is, he's probably in his 60's or 80's at most" she answered nonchalantly, Yoruichi had never known or heard Hitsugaya before leaving the Soul Society so he had to have been younger than hundred and ten.

Nero's was a little taken a back by that "The kids 80". He knew Demons aged slow, I mean Sparda was over 2,000 years old when he met Dante's mother but that was a Demon. "So how old are you and Urahara" Yoruichi herself looked to be anywhere from 20-23 in Nero's mind, Urahara a year or two older but for all he knew they could be centuries if not millennia old.

Yoruichi sent him a sly smirk "You know its never polite to ask a woman her age". She looked into Nero's eyes and smiled "Lets just I remember my parents tucking me into bed at night when I was a little girl telling me about all those heads being chopped off in Paris".

"Paris? Wait you mean … the French Revolution?.So you're what two hundred years old" Nero exclaimed.

With a prideful smile the purplenette swept a lock of her hair across the wind "What can I say. We Shihoin's age like the finest of wine's".

Nero commented with a grin "I was gonna say you aged more like cheese". He received an elbow in the gut for that.

The two of them continued to take in the sights and surroundings until they came upon an arcade, in side were various games. Pinballs, pachinko, arcade fighting and shooting games. One shooting game was in the style of a shooting range in the design of the old American west with cowboy and Indian targets popping up and down that the player had to hit in the split second they appeared for. On each target were score circles, the closer to the circle the more points you got, you got the most for the bullseye in the centre. The man running the shooting game was calling out to the passers by.

"Anyone want to take the bet! Step right up and see if you've got what it takes to live in the Wild West!". He spotted Nero amongst the crowd and waved over to him "Yes sir! You young man! Well how about it why not show the people here what a real American can do! Come on and see if you've got what it takes to be counted amongst the likes of Billy the Kid and Jesse James! Come on now don't be shy!".

Yoruichi gave him an encouraging grin "Well. Lets see if you carry round that gun of yours just for show".

The crowd around began to cheer in support, with a roll of his eyes Nero relented and decided to partake in the fun. He walked up to the game and took the pellet gun in the style of a revolver in his left hand. "You might want to use your right hand" the game runner said. "Don't want to embarrass yourself in front of that lovely young woman your with" he wiggled his brows.

The snow haired hunter smiled modestly "I think I'll be fine thanks" he stretched out his left arm and in rapid succession hit every single target that popped up on the range square in the bullseye. After hitting them all he spun the pistol around in his finger using the trigger guard before passing it back to the owner.

The owner had a blank expression when he asked Nero which prize he wanted for his victory. Nero chose the black cat teddy and handed it to Yoruichi who gladly accepted the gift. Before he left the shooting game owner pulled him close and asked "Where did you learn to shoot like that?".

Nero replied 7-Eleven".

"Have to say. That was rather impressive" Yoruichi held the black stuffed kitty close to her chest.

"Just doing my part to make sure the trigger happy American stereotype remains alive and well" the duo left the shooting area and walked further into the arcade.

Yoruichi hummed "If I ever find myself up against a bunch of cardboard silhouettes I know who to call to save the day".

No sooner had they arrived at another game. This had a much larger crowd. At the front of the crowd was a high strike strong man test where the player had to hit a hammer into the sensor weight at the bottom with the aim to hit it hard enough that the counterweight would rise high enough to hit the bell at the top. This specific high strike was twenty two feet high and had to be placed outside as it was too tall for the ceiling in the arcade building. A large man bulker than even Chad had a go and only managed to get it to reach sixteen feet, he had a sour look on him at having failed.

"Bad luck sir" the show runner said. "Anyone else want to test there strength. Winner gets a free meal at any food stall in the festival. No matter the cost, you win and your meals on me". The prize had been chosen based on the fact that this game had been designed so that no one would be able to hit the weight with enough force to reach the bell. Not only was it so high that you needed incredible strength to even have a chance but the game owner had modified the sensor so it take enough force to crush a car to reach the top as to cheat his customers out of their money and never have to worry about handing out his prize.

Nero bumped shoulder with his golden eyed companion "Well. What do you say. You made me play I think its only fair you have your turn".

Before Yoruichi could reply the bulky man who had just had his failed attempt over heard "Ha. Good one. As if some weak little girl like this could win when I couldn't. That's too funny. The only type of pounding a girl like she's good for is the type in my bed" buff man made no attempt to hide his staring at her cleavage.

"Is that so" Yoruichi calmly replied with a false smile.

'Shouldn't have said that' Nero felt like telling the man. He also felt like punching the man in the face for talking to her like that. He didn't take kindly to someone insulting and leering at his friend the way the man was. He was about to do just that but was stopped by Yoruichi herself who placed a calming hand on his shoulder knowing what he meant to do.

Yoruichi passed Nero the stuffed cat teddy and went over to have a try at the game. "I think I'll take you up on that offer".

The game runner saw no harm in it and welcomed Yoruichi to have her go. He picked up the hammer and passed it to her. He asked to show Yoruichi how to properly wield the hammer without injuring herself. Though in Nero's mind he was just using it as en excuse to get close to the dark skinned beauty. The man stood behind her and pulled his arms across her waist to show her the best way to strike the weight. Nero had almost had enough of the perverted man's straddling of his friend and was about to pull him of her when Yoruichi slammed the hammer into the weight and not only managed to hit the bell above but caused it to completely snap off the pole. As the bell came out the sky it just so happened to land square on the head of the bulky man who had insulted her moments ago knocking him out cold.

With a calm expression she passed the hammer back to the man "Well I guess I win then huh". With great reluctance the game runner handed Yoruichi the ticket to show she had won to give to any of the food stalls she wished. The big muscular men in the crowd jaws dropped at the sight of a small young woman succeeding where they had failed. The rest of the crowd, the women more than anyone cheered at Yoruichi's victory.

The two of them left the arcade area with their prizes in hand. "So where do you want to eat" Yoruichi waved the ticket in hand "My treat" she smiled. But Nero didn't answer her, his mind seemed to be elsewhere at the moment "Something wrong?".

"Huh" the teenage hunter came out of his daze. "Oh sorry you were saying".

"You alright" Yoruichi asked.

"Fine just …" Nero had an annoyed look about him "I just didn't like how that game host was acting. Damn pervert trying to get close to you like that".

Yoruichi herself couldn't have cared less for the way he acted, she had grown used to men trying to flirt and get her attention both in the Soul Society and Human World. "He's just some sad lonely pervert trying to cop a fell, don't even waste time thinking about him". He still looked annoyed though, which for some reason made Yoruichi happy, she threw her arm around his neck and leaned in close "Still its sweet that you care so much. My knight in dirty trench coat".

"Hey my coats always clean. And its an overcoat" Nero chuckled back at how she acted with a smile. But he did find one thing odd. 'Why do I care so much'. Sure he never liked it when someone tried to take advantage of others like the way the game runner had with Yoruichi or how the man before had leered and insulted her but this felt different. He knew Yoruichi could take care of herself but had she not stopped the man herself Nero would have pulled him off and tossed him to the floor without a care of the crowd around. 'But why. Why did I feel that angry'. The only other times he'd felt like that were when someone tried to do something to Kyrie. 'Maybe I'm just thinking into this too much'.

They spent some more time going around the festival and ended up using the free food ticket at a stall that specialised in sea food. Yoruichi of course chose tuna as her main meal. They also got way more food than needed and gave it to some of the other festival goers and nearby cats all in order to jack up the price the perverted cheating game runner would have to cover. As the sun began to go down they made their way to where the various charities set up. Hoping that by now Natski may be around.

"He should be somewhere around here. This is the booth that belongs to his company" the booth was modest size. It had the companies name and logo on top as well as a donation area, there were around thirty to forty people milling about most but not all part of the charity event. Yoruichi searched the area when her eyes landed on the target. She nudged Nero in the chest and pointed over to the man "There, that's him".

Amidst the crowd of people was a man roughly in his late 30's. He had short black hair with streaks of grey coming from the sides. He had brown eyes with bags under them showing that he seemed to be having some trouble sleeping as of late. Like everyone else he wore casual business attire of work trousers, shirt and tie with a badge on his left breast pocket encouraging people to donate.

Nero and Yoruichi walked up to him, he was in the middle of going over some paper work on his clipboard but as soon as he saw them approach he put it down and smiled over to them.

"Oh hello there. Would a fine young couple like yourselves like to donate, all funds raised go to the local orphanage".

Nero shrugged "Sure why not" and put around 3,000 yen in the bucket.

Natski gave his thanks "How generous of you sir. You are quite the lucky woman" he turned to Yoruichi.

"Oh don't I know it" the violet haired woman joked. "But we were also hoping to talk with you about something".

"Oh erm okay. If you have any questions about the festival I'll be happy to answer as best I can" Natski replied.

"Not about the festival" Nero clarified "We wanted to talk about what happened to you. We heard you had a run in with some … _monsters_ as you put it".

Immediately the man's demeanour changed, with a frown he turned away "I don't know what you're talking about. If you're looking for some hot topic to blog about leave me out of it. If you'll excuse me I have work to do".

Nero was about to say something but Yoruichi put her hand on his arm "Let me try" she proposed. She went over to Natski using a sympathetic tone "We're not here to mock you in any way I promise. We just want to talk to you about what happened. About what you saw when those things attacked you. Anything we learn from you may help in saving others from suffering the way you did".

Natski opened his mouth as if to talk then shut it again "You'll just think I'm crazy like everyone else. Even the police think I'm lying".

Yoruichi gave the man a warm compassionate smile "We wont. I promise".

Nodding to himself Natski began "Alright. Fine. Its like this. A few days ago I finished work and went out for a run with one of the guys from the office Shiro his name is. I ended up dropping my phone in some bushes so had to look for it, by the time I caught up with Shiro I heard him screaming. When I got to him. There were these … things … these monsters … and this mist which came out of nowhere was everywhere … I …" he pinched the bridge of his nose "You probably don't believe me. I mean these things were like-".

"-Weird monsters that could speak and had bone white face masks on. Kept talking about eating your soul" Nero hazard a guess.

Natski's eyes went wide "I … yes. How did you know".

"Because we've seen them before" Yoruichi told him. "They're called Hollows and the feed on the souls of the living. And its our job to stop them".

"Hollows. And you fight them?" Natski tested the name on his tongue. "So I'm not crazy. Well anyway these things … er Hollows. They killed Shiro, when they saw me they were about to kill me but the one in charge, their leader stopped them. Said something about death gods or something being in the area".

Nero and Yoruichi locked eyes with one another before turning back to Natski "Leader?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah. I assume he was the leader anyway. Kept on giving orders to all the others" Natski rubbed the back of is neck.

"What did he look like. Was it tall or small, did it look like some sort of animal" Yoruichi knew that Hollows even Menos often looked like animals at times so she wanted to know anything she could about it. "Did you see the direction they left. Any clue as to where they might have gone".

Natski shook his head "No not really sorry. I was to busy running for my life to check where they went. But as for the one in charge didn't look like an animal, he looked almost Human".

"Human?" Yoruichi rose her brow.

"Yeah. He was dressed real funny, all in white and had on some sort of bone mask helmet thing like those others wore but aside from that he looked pretty normal" Natski told the two.

Nero looked over to Yoruichi who seemed to be in deep thought. "Anything else you can tell us" he asked Natski.

"Afraid not. Sorry I know its not much but that's all I've got".

"Thanks for the help. I'd suggest you keep a low profile until we sort things out, those Hollows might come back for you" Nero gave his gratitude for the information and he and Yoruichi began to leave.

"Wait" Natski called at them. "You will stop this right. I have a wife and kids, if anything were to happen to me … to them I don't know …" he opened up his wallet and took out a picture of his family to show the two of them.

"Don't worry. We wont let anything happen to you or your family" Nero promised. A promise he intended to keep, he wouldn't allow another family to be torn apart by this Hollow. 'The girl in the photo must be no older than five'.

The two comrades left the part of the festival where the charities were being held and headed back to the heart of it where the majority of the crowds and shops were. They found a small little area just a bit away from the crowd as so they could talk with out being over heard.

"So what now? That guy was our best lead but it got us nowhere" Nero received no answer. He turned to face Yoruichi who was currently lost in her own head. "Hey. Everything alright" he nudged her in the arm gently.

"Huh" she blinked coming out of her daze "What was that?".

"I said what should we do now. You feeling alright" Nero repeated.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about what he said" the woman chewed her lip as she took a seat on an empty bench. "From his description we can easily rule out a Gillian. So we must either be dealing with an Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde".

Nero sat beside her "Who cares what type it is. Adjuchas, Vasto, Macchiato, Cappuccino. We can take em". With how fast Yoruichi moved Nero was sure no matter what Hollow it was it wouldn't be able to land a hit on her. And even if it did land a hit on Nero with his healing factor it would heal almost instantly.

With a light chuckle Yoruichi grinned "Well you've got enthusiasm". She leaned forward in her seat, bringing her finger to rest in her chin as she wondered "But I'm still concerned. From the description Natski gave us it doesn't sound like any Hollow I know. Some Hollows do often have humanoid shape but to look as Human as that someone like Natski would even mistake them as Human is almost unheard of". She let out a deep breathe "Its probably nothing but best to stay ready and alert".

The two sat there together just watching all the festival goers going about their time. "So how are you finding it here" Yoruichi asked as she held the stuffed kitty close in her arms.

"This world or country" her reply was 'both'. "Getting used to it now I guess. Never been to Japan in my world but aside from there being no Demons in this world and no Hollows in mine its more or less the same".

"By the way, how is it you know Japanese anyway if you've never been here" the dark skinned woman tilted her head to the side "Or should that be there. Or is it here. You know what I mean, Japan in your world".

"You know that the island I lived on Forutnna was controlled by the Order of the Sword" Nero had given her a shortened run down on his home once before but just the gist of it. "Well the Order wanted to expand their reach and ideology and with Fortunna being in the pacific they focused on pacific countries. Different members of the Holy Knights were picked and then taught the languages of the countries they would later on be assigned to. To act like missionaries more or less. I was originally picked to be assigned to China but I kept skipping or falling asleep in the class and so the teacher kicked me out. I didn't give a damn the Order wanted to expand. I joined the Knights to kill Demons not go to go from door to door asking people if they'd like to learn of the Saviour. After that the only other teacher who would have me was the one assigned to Japan".

Yoruichi smiled rolling her eyes "Somehow I can believe that. So how is it you learnt Japanese if you refused to learn Chinese" after all his Japanese was exceptionally good. Yoruichi herself knew perfect English, most high ranking members of the Soul Society did. After all if a Captain were to ever do a mission in an English speaking country it would be a bit hard if none of them could read or speak the language. As such most Captains and many high ranking nobles were multi lingual such as herself.

Nero groaned "Blame Kyrie and Credo and their parents for that. They kept going on and on about how learning another language would be good for me. After all I if ever got kicked out the Order and exiled to the mainland it would help me in the real world in getting work they said".

"Exile" Yoruichi gave a small chuckle "A bit extreme isn't it. I know you can be annoying at times but come on".

Nero didn't chuckle, instead he turned his gaze to the floor "I told you before the Order, especially the higher ups never really liked having me on the island, let alone as one of their Holy Knight. But I never said why".

"I just assumed it was because of your Demon blood. But its not my place to pry. If you want to tell me I wont object but I wont push you either" the beautiful purplenette replied kindly.

He appreciated that. He appreciated a lot about her. How understanding she always seemed to be with him. How she never pushed him. 'She's earned my trust and respect I suppose she's also learnt the right to know the truth as well' she had spoken of her past, it was only fair he did the same. Though of course she had over two centuries more past than he did but that was neither here nor there. "No one in the Order even knew about my Demon blood until just before the Order collapsed, not even Kyrie or Credo".

He continued "I told you I grew up with Kyrie and Credo's family, I never said anything about my own" with a heavy sigh he revealed "Truth is I don't know anything about them. I was found as a baby on the door step of the orphanage at Fortunna. No note no number no anything. I was just left like some unwanted piece of trash" just saying it brought all those memories back of when he would lay awake at night as a child wondering why he wasn't wanted.

"Nero" Yoruichi placed a hand on his shoulder with a consoling voice. 'No wonder he took it hard when he found out he was trapped in this world and would never see his family again, and why he had such an issue with this Hollow leaving widows and orphans. He knows all too well what its like to be alone without a family'.

"Orphans weren't rare on Fortunna" Nero explained. "With how often Demons attacked there were a few of us at the orphanage. But I was the only person there not because their parents were dead but because there parents didn't want them. Everyone just assumed my mother was some street whore who got rid of me as soon as I was born. And it wasn't just the other kids who said that to me either. But Kyrie's family didn't care and they eventually took me in as their own. But still some of the Orders members never forgot where I came from and never wanted me to forget it either. I suppose it didn't help that I also let them know I thought their religion was a bunch of crap as well".

Yoruichi felt anger in herself, if she ever met those people she'd let them know how it felt to be on the opposite side. 'Bastard, treating an innocent child as an outcast for no reason other than that'. While she had never liked it when others bullied those to make themselves feel better she did find it odd that she found herself getting so angry at his words. Well he was now one of her best friends, if anyone treated Soi Fon like that she wouldn't let them get away with it. "That must have been awful, growing up like that".

The devil hunter bitterly shrugged "I got used to it" and thanks to Kyrie and Credo's family he quickly forgot that feeling. "Besides going through all that meant I got to meet and be a part of Kyrie's family so I guess I should almost be thankful for that". Then his face fell "But even then when Kyrie and Credo saw me for what I was, saw my arm, my demon side they were scared and disgusted like everyone else. They got over it quickly enough but I'll never forget the looks on their faces that day" he never blamed them after all Nero himself had the same face when he saw his demonic arm for the first time.

Yoruichi took Nero's covered Devil Bringer into her hand, he stiffened at first be went with it, her molten gold eyes looked deep into his crystal blue's and with a heartfelt tone "You'll never have to worry about that with us. Ichigo, Kisuke and me. We will never treat you like an outcast whether you have part or even full demon blood, it doesn't matter. I promise. After all that's what friends do".

Nero could feel his cheeks begin to warm up, both at the woman before him and at being in this soppy scene. "Thanks" he smiled back. "But that's enough of this chick flick crap for now. How about we go get a drink" they both got up from the bench.

"Sound good" Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Nero's and chuckled at his reaction. 'He doesn't get flustered much when looking at a woman's body the way Ichigo does. But he clearly gets embarrassed when in situations like this'. She found that rather funny. He could stare down against the Head Captain himself with no fear yet when someone was showing him affection and emotions he got as stiff as a rock not knowing how to react. It was sweet.

The two were on their way to find a bar for the night when a large explosion sounded out behind them.

"What the hell was that!" Nero yelled. Smoke was seen rising from the charity area where the company Natski worked for had set up shot. All around people were screaming. "Its coming from where that Natski guy is".

Yoruichi's eyes hardened "Its Hollows. I can sense them".

The two of them ran back over to where they had spoke to Natski, pushing past the large crowd that was running the opposite way they were going. They finally reached the location but through all the smoke it has hard to see. "Hello!" Nero shouted out.

"Over here" a pained voice cried.

Nero and Yoruichi ran to the voice, a man was trapped under some fallen stage lights. Nero lifted the lights off him with no issue "What happened here?" he asked "Is Natski around".

The man crawled up to a wall for support "I don't know. We were getting ready for the event when Natski starting shouting that some monsters had come for him. I couldn't see anything but next thing I know it was like something picked me up and threw me to the side. I saw Natski try to run but whatever it was hit me got him, it was as if some invisible force picked up him from the ground and then vanished … I don't … I think I …" next thing the man passed out.

"Damn it!" Nero raged "Those Hollows must have just been following us from the start, we led them straight to him and now they've took him to wherever it is they hide away". He slammed his fist into a wall "I promised him we'd keep him safe, that his family would see him. Now he's dead because of us".

"Not necessarily" Yoruichi focused her eyes in the distance "I can still sense the Hollows reiatsu, just slightly. But enough for us to follow them. If we're fast enough we might still find Natski alive" she hoped that to be the case, but knew better than to make a promise she may not be able to keep.

Nero used his magic to change his clothes into his normal blue coat and hoodie, he flipped open the brief case he was carrying and assembled Red Queen before it hit the ground.

Yoruichi swallowed the soul candy and turned to face her gikon this time not waiting for her to talk back "Go back to the hotel and wait for us there".

"And take this" Nero threw the fake soul his empty briefcase. He turned to Yoruichi "Lets go" and in a flash the two of them vanished from view.

* * *

In a deserted part of the city where several old decrepit factories lay scattered in various forms of collapse Nero and Yoruichi appeared at their destination.

"This the place" Nero asked to which Yoruichi nodded. "Setting up shop and an abandoned factory, talk about cliché" he scoffed. "Well come lets-".

"-Hold on" Yoruichi grabbed him to a halt. "Something seems off here".

"Off" he questioned "How?".

"Doesn't this seem to easy to you" she hinted at with suspicion. "Think about it. We've been here for two days now and the Hollows have remained in hiding. Now all of a sudden they appear at the very same place we are and just so happen to release enough reiatsu for me to track them back here".

The snow haired teen followed her logic "You think its a trap".

She nodded "Could be. But I can't say for sure. Best to stay alert just in case".

"Well if it is a trap then there the dumbest Hollows I've met yet" Nero snorted.

"Whys that" Yoruichi cocked a brow in questioning.

"Because if it is a trap. We wont be locked in that place with them" a cocky smirk traced his expression "They'll be locked in with us".

They moved towards the front entrance of the building, inside oddly enough there seemed to be some sort of fog. "What's that?" Nero inquired.

Yoruichi jerked her shoulders "Not sure. Doesn't look like poison though so we should be alright to breathe and not to thick that we wont be able to see. Maybe its just some smoke or something from all the old machinery".

"I don't know. The place looks like its not been in use for decades. Didn't Natski say something about there being mist when he ran into the Hollows" Nero remembered.

The Shihoin princess focused more intently on the mist and said with caution "Best stay alert. This may be the Hollows doing".

Seeing no reason not to and with each second counting as a man's life was on the line the two of them went inside the factory and into the mist. Which thankfully caused them no issues. Inside they walked through the main entrance hall way into one of the corridors and soon were greeted by a two hallways, one left and one right.

"Should we split up and look for clues. That was always Fred's go to plan" Nero jested.

Yoruchi chuckled at his childishness "If your Fred who does that make me. Daphne or Velma".

"Actually I was thinking Scooby. Talking cat, talking dog, close enough" she gave him a false glare at his remark.

"Besides I think it best if we-" Yoruichi swung her head to the left "-did you hear that?".

"Hear what?" questioned the devil hunter. "I didn't hear a thing".

"I thought I … never mind" Yoruichi turned back to Nero and went to speak when "There it was. Did you hear it" she turned to face the corridor on the left where the noise came from.

"I can't hear anything" Nero commented wondering what his friend was on about.

Yoruichi began to walk closer to the left door while Nero remained where he was "You can't?. But it sounded just like-".

A rumble from the ceiling above caught both their attention. Then before they knew it the ceiling came falling down with a cascade of brick, metal and dust. The collapsed debris landed in between the two friends and split the room they were in down the middle cutting them off from the other with the wall of rubble in their way as well as the entrance behind them.

"Yoruichi!" Nero shouted through the blockade. "You alright back there?".

"I'm fine" she answered her voice muffled by the bricks in between the two of them.

"Step back, I'll blast this debris away" he readied his Devil Bringer with the aim of smashing the rubble away but was stopped.

"No don't!" Yoruichi disagreed with his idea. "This buildings falling apart as it is. If either one of us does an attack like that it might cause the whole place to come down. And for all we know Natski is still inside. If that happens the rubble would surely kill him of the Hollows haven't already".

Nero saw the reason in her words and relented "Fine. You search that side of the building and I'll search this side. We might make better time this way at least".

"Looks like we will be splitting up now huh" the violet haired woman snickered. "We'll meet up when we can. And be careful we still don't know how many Hollows are here or what this Menos can do".

"Alright, you too" he answered back. Turning to the pathway to the right his now only way to go he walked inside.

* * *

Elsewhere in the building the Hollows were all gathered. The Human tied up in a corner passed out from fear. The Arrancar turned back to face his underlings.

"Seems our prey has come walking into our home as I knew they would. Now that we have separated them it is time for the real fun to begin".

* * *

'Something's not right here' Yoruichi found yet another room empty. 'I'm sensing reiatsu but when I follow it to the location of where its coming from there nothing there. I'm beginning to think this whole thing was just a set up by the Hollow to get us here. Perhaps the Hollows were the ones who separated us in the first place'.

A floor board creaked from behind her, using her shunpo the Goddess of Flash dashed behind whoever it was trying to sneak up on her and grabbed them in a choke hold.

"Wow easy, you trying to kill me" the man with white hair and blue eyes joked.

"Nero?" the former Shinigami said in surprise as she released her hold on him. 'How did he sneak up on me. He's never been able to do it before, let alone when I'm on guard' after all she was the former head of the Onmitsukido, she was the master of stealth and no one could sneak up on her.

"Yeah its me, who else did you expect" he smiled as he gave his neck a rub from where she's held it.

"I thought … never mind. How did you get to me so fast?" it had only been a few minutes since they had been forced to go their separate ways.

"I found a collapsed wall in one of the rooms and managed to find my way back to where you were" Nero answered.

"Did you find Natski or the Hollows" Yoruichi asked.

"Afraid not. Thought we'd have better luck together so I came straight to you".

Yoruichi sent him a look "But I though you said for us to search each side ourselves to be faster".

Nero tugged at his collar in discomfort "I did? … Well yeah I did but then I thought its best to be safe rather than sorry am I right".

"You feeling alright?" Yoruichi was concerned for him at his behaviour. Something about him and this whole thing seemed off, though she wasn't sure why.

"Me. Yeah I'm fine. Fine as always" he began to laugh almost the same way Omeada does when he's uncomfortable.

Yoruichi raised her brow at his odd actions "Er okay. Well anyway I suppose we should go back to looking for Natski and the Hollows, come on follow me".

They both continued their search going from room to room. All the while Nero was acting oddly. 'Maybe he's just worried about Natski, I'm probably thinking to much into this' the Shihoin lady thought. Soon they entered a large area with no other floors above them just the roof and glass windows. To the side were several unfinished parts of air-planes covered in light dust and rust. 'Guess this factory must have made aircraft before it went into ruins'.

She then out of nowhere heard the faint echoing sound of a gun being fired and felt a light spike in energy, for some strange reason it felt almost like Nero's demonic energy. Only it hadn't come from Nero who was standing beside her, instead it felt like it had come from the other side of the factory. As quickly as it came it also vanished, but Yoruichi was sure she had sensed it. 'What was that just then. It can't of been Nero he's with me. The Hollow perhaps, but how can a Hollow have the same demonic energy as Nero'.

The Hakuda master looked to Nero, standing beside her "I felt something just then. This way come on" Yoruichi went to shunpo to where she had felt the power but was stopped when Nero's hand grabbed hold of her wrist. "What are you doing?" she asked confused as to his motive.

"You're beautiful" Nero's eyes roamed over her body.

With a stunned expression she beat out "Wha … what?".

Nero moved closer, his body and face a mere inch from hers "I said you're beautiful".

He was so close she could feel his breathe on her skin as a tingle went down her spine "… Nero if this is … some sort of joke then we don't have time we-" Yoruichi was cut off when Nero placed his index finer on her pink lips.

"No joke" he whispered quietly into her ear. "Your lips are so soft" Nero brushed his face into her violet hair "Your hair smells so sweet".

Her cheeks began to grow bright red, she felt as if the temperature had shot through the roof with how hot she was getting her heart beating faster each second. "… Ne … Nero … I really don't think you should be-".

"-I was so lonely. When I found out I was stuck in this world. But now I know I have you" he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer, their bodies now up against the others. "You'll always be with me wont you" Nero brushed aside a stray lock of her hair over her ear "You'll make sure I never have to feel alone wont you".

By now her cheeks were as crimson as a tomato. She liked Nero sure she did. He was funny, kind, entertaining, intelligent and just a laugh to be around. He was also very attractive and handsome too. Yoruichi already considered him one of her best friends, but this. "Nero … I … like you really I do. But we're friends, now at least … maybe in the future … maybe … I don't know … but this … now … this is all too fast. I don't think now is the time for this" she stammered out awkwardly.

Nero leered at the ebony skinned woman, his eyes full of want and hunger "That doesn't matter for now. I just need you to be here for me. All I can think about is all the people back home I'll never see again. It hurts to think like that" his eyes began to water. "Please just let me forgot that pain. If only for a moment". He slowly began to lean forward, eyes closed ready to kiss her.

This was a situation Yoruichi Shihoin never expected to find herself in. On one had she liked Nero and found him attractive but on the other she wasn't ready for this type of leap yet. 'Whys he acting like this. He's never been like this before. Sure we joked and flirted but this. Its like he's had some sort of breakdown'.

As he began to move in for a kiss her mind was racing. 'What do I do'. Did she let him kiss her. Should she kiss him back. If he really was having some mental and emotional breakdown either option could have a good or bad effect. But that didn't seem right to her. 'No. Nero's always been tight with his emotions but this. This isn't like he's having a breakdown. Its like he's an entirely different person'. By now Nero was less than an inch from her lips and getting closer. Her heart was thumping rapidly as if it were about to burst from her chest. 'What am I supposed to do here'.

Yoruichi Shihoin, head of the Shihoin Clan and former head of the Omnitsukido and Captain of the 2nd Division was reduced to a stuttering, shocked and flustered teenage high school girl.

* * *

For his part Nero had to search the old fashioned way, looking into every little hiding space he could for a clue as to where Natski and the Hollow were "Getting real sick of this whole not being able to sense spiritual crap".

A cold chill brushed up to him, he felt the hairs on his neck spike. Some often said you could feel it when someone was behind you watching. Whether that was real or not was up for debate but as soon as he felt the sensation Nero pulled out Blue Rose and aimed it at the stranger trying to sneak up behind him.

"A little jumpy aren't you" Yoruichi stood in the door way with a smile.

"Yoruichi?" he holstered his revolver away "What are you doing here. How did you get to me so fast".

The dark skinned woman put on an over dramatic sense of pride "I am the Goddess of Flash aren't I" she joked. "I found a pathway not longer after we got separated which lead me here".

"You find the Hollows or Natski" Nero for some reason was getting strange vibes from this.

She shook her head "No. I thought it best if we stick together".

"Whatever. Fine by me". Something about this whole ordeal seemed off to Nero but he couldn't quite think of why. 'Its like there's something nagging at me in the back of my head, like an itch' an itchy feeling he knew was there but not the precise location of where the itch lay. "So can you get a feel of where the Hollows are from there spiritual pressure". The former Holy Knight eyed her up and down, something about her didn't seem right to him.

Yoruichi nodded "I think so" she pointed towards a door on the right "That way. I can make out something in there".

Nero followed her directions and the two entered an area where several empty cannisters and vats lay. Likely where the factory stored chemicals back when it was in operation. "I can't see anything here" Nero took a look but there's was no sign of anything "You sure this is the right place".

"Absolutely" Yoruichi nodded over to one of the office rooms on the side "There's something in there. I can feel it. Lets take it slow just to be safe, you first".

Nero gave her an odd look but agreed never the less "Alright. Sure". Slowly the two of them crept forward to the office door, the only light source illuminating the interior of the building coming from the moonlight above as it seeped in through the cracks and windows. Nero kept his head and eyes forward towards the door "You sure you want to do this?" he asked the woman behind him "Alright here goes".

'Sucker he fell for it' it had almost been to easy. With a sinister smile _Yoruichi_ replied "Oh yes I'm ready". With Nero's eyes forward facing away from _Yoruichi _she pulled out a knife from her back and readied to strike it into her prey. 'But are you ready. To di-'.

*Bang*

_Yoruichi's_ eyes opened and closed again and again 'Huh, what happened'. One second she had been about to bury the knife into her prey, now she seemed to be falling back, she smashed head first into some empty barrels. She turned her eyes downwards to see a large hole in her chest, blood oozing out of it. "Aaaarrrggghhhh!" she screamed in pain "You bastard. You shot me. Why I'm your friend".

Nero strolled over to _Yoruichi_ "You think I'm that dumb. I know you're not Yoruichi. I can see you for what you are" he narrowed his eyes "Hollow".

"Wh … what. How could you see that. That's not possible" the Hollow called out in disbelief.

"I'll admit your disguise is good. I don't know how you made yourself look like her but its spot on appearance wise. But the way you acted made me suspect you from the start. And as soon as I noticed that your disguise started to wear off. Before we even reached this room I could see your true face". Nero noted something off about her the moment she found him and the more he focused on her the more her disguise faltered. It was as if there were flashes when his eyes saw through the illusion and once he saw through it the first time he was able to see through it there after. 'That must have been what that itch was. My Demonic sixth sense trying to warn me not to trust my eyes. Dante always said it came in handy'.

The Hollow tried to get up but Nero impaled Red Queen into is leg pinning it in place "You bastard! You damn bastard. You'll pay for this".

Nero began to twist and turn his blade ripping and tearing at the Hollows flesh causing it to scream out in pain. "I don't have time for your threats. I want answers. The Human you took at the festival, where is he?".

"I wont tell you anythinaaarrghh!".

Nero twisted his sword inducing even more agonising pain to the Hollow "Lets try again. The Hollow you work for. The Menos. Is he here?".

The Hollow coughed up some blood "Menos? Ha. You people really have no idea what you're up against. You and that woman you came with will die tonight". The Hollow let out a dark laugh as he spat out some blood "The woman sooner than you I think".

'Youirichi' Nero grew concerned. "What about her. What do you mean by that. Answer me I or swear I'll make you wish you were in Hell" he made his eyes flash red for a brief moment to scare the Hollow as he released a small amount of his demonic power.

"You think they only sent one of us after just you" the Hollow smirked. "That pretty little friend of yours is about to be little more than a delicious serving of chocolate pudding for the Hollow that finds her first".

"Yoruichi could take on all of you without a sweat" Nero knew full well just how powerful the dark skinned woman was.

"Maybe" the Hollow shrugged. "But will she see it coming. I don't know how you saw through the boss's illusion but the question is. Will she be able to". The Hollow spat out some more blood and tried to make an offer to save its skin "Tell you what. You let me go and I'll help you out. We could work somethi-".

*Bang*

Twin bullets pierced the Hollows skull killing it in an instant. 'Yoruichi' Nero thought with concern. 'I have to find her fast. Who knows what the Hollows are making her see. And unlike me she might not be able to see through it'. It was likely only due to his Demonic senses he was able to see through the illusion as Dante once told him they could do that, but Yoruichi wasn't a Demon so she may not be able to like he had. 'I've got to get to her'.

* * *

The Arrancar sat in his chair watching over the video fee, his eyes wide in confusion and shock. "Interesting. The boy saw through my illusions and yet his violet haired Soul reaper friend can't. This just might turn out to be more fun than I expected".

* * *

"Yoruichi!" Nero sprinted as fast as he could searching every room he came across looking for her. 'Come on. She has to be close. If I don't get to her in time she might … no nothing would happen. She's the strongest woman I know. No piss ant Hollow could take her down'. But then again of this Hollow could somehow make others see and hear things that weren't there or make a Hollow look and sound like someone else then even Yoruichi might have trouble. 'That must have been why Yoruichi thought she could hear something when we came into the building, it was the Hollow tricking her so he could separate us'.

Nero came up on a set of doors, he busted through them and found himself in a large area of the factory likely used for construction of air craft given they were in various stages of assembly. But what caught Nero's eyes more than anything else were the two people in the middle of the assemble area. Or rather one woman and one beast.

Yoruichi for what ever reason seemed completely oblivious as to what was happening. Almost grinding up against her was a large Hollow around maybe eight feet tall, four slimy tentacles for arms and a bone white mask in the shape of a bat's face. One of its tentacle arms was wrapped around Yoruichi's waist, another stroking her face. The Hollows mouth was open and a tentacle emerged from its throat, the end of the tentacle opened up like a bell and began to descend on the violet haired beauty threatening to swallow her inside like a snake to its prey.

"Just one kiss" the Hollow begged, its voice a mix of phlegm and slime just like its body "That's all, just one. For me please".

"Yoruichi!" Nero shouted out to her.

"Nero?" Yoruichi looked over to see Nero by the door way, a confused look on her face as she blinked rapidly. "Wait if you're …" she turned back to look at the _Nero_ holding her. "Then who are you?". _Nero's_ face began to contort into one of rage at being interrupted. All of a sudden she felt three arms grab a hold of her pinning her own arms to her side. "What the". She looked down to see not arms but tentacles binding her, _Nero's_ face began to melt away as did the rest of him, in its place was not the handsome snow haired devil hunter holding her. But a grotesque Hollow about to devour her. Her face shifted into one full of shock and disgust.

"Aw what's wrong baby. Don't wanna kiss me no more" the Hollow lifted its prey off the ground, her legs dangling in the air. He pulled the woman into his chest as if straddling a lover "Well too bad for you because I still want my sugar my pretty little chocolate fudge cake. Lets see if you taste as good as you look". His mouth tentacle got closer to the woman's head readying to swallow her in one gulp.

Yoruichi looked up at the slimy flesh appendage descending upon her, inside the tentacle were rows of teeth much like an octopus mouth. A drop of warm saliva from inside the maw like tentacle fell out and onto her forehead as she looked up at it. The was the last straw 'If this Hollow thinks me some kind of damsel in distress its about to learn the hard way to never underestimate a Shihoin' her face twisted into one of anger and determination.

Before the Hollow could swallow her, Yoruichi pulled her legs into her chest and then pushed her legs into the Hollow to use it live a diving board. The Hollow lost is balance and began to fall. Yoruichi flipped over its back to get behind it. Its four tentacle arms were no match for her strength and she tore her arms free from their hold with ease ripping the tentacles apart like noodles.

The Hollow screamed in anger and pain but as it tried to turn and face the woman. Yoruichi grabbed onto its four tentacle arms, she ran circles round the Hollow literally and after doing so four times she had wrapped the Hollows own tentacles around its throat like a noose and began to choke it.

"What's wrong" the speed queen called out to the Hollow as it lay on the ground gasping for air "Don't like your girls feisty". With a yank she pulled at the tentacles hard, the sound of snapping letting her know she had broken the Hollows neck as it dropped limp to the ground in death. She let go of the tentacles and wiped the saliva from her forehead shaking her sleeve to get it off "Eww, so gross".

Nero walked over to Yoruichi and watched as the Hollow began to turn to ash and blow away in the wind. "Talk about strangling Jabba with his own chain".

Yoruichi looked at him with a flirtatious grin "Hoping to catch me in a metal bikini are you".

Nero shrugged and smirked back "Well if you're offering". He went over to where the Hollow she had just killed had been and asked "What the hell's going on here Yoruichi. That Hollow was about to eat you and you were just standing still".

"That Hollow didn't look like a Hollow. It was only after you showed up and interrupted it that it let go of its disguise and I could see it for what it was. Before that it looked and sounded just like you" the ebony coloured woman informed.

Nero looked to her and furrowed his brow "Same thing with me. I was looking for Natski when you showed up. Only it wasn't you but it sure looked and sounded like it was".

Yoruichi put thumb to her lip as she began to take in the information. "So these Hollow somehow can make themselves look and sound like others. Maybe that's how they've been feeding on the men in the city, and why they've been able to remain hidden even with the Gotei 13 looking for them".

"Maybe, though from what the Hollow that came after me said its not their power but the Menos in charge that can do it. Though the Hollow that looked like you didn't try to eat me. She or rather it tried to kill me" Nero told her.

"It did?" Yoruichi thought that odd.

"Yeah not sure why" he gave her a look and asked "What was that Hollow doing to you then. I mean you thought it was me right? You guys were quite close when I came in" he was curious as to why.

Her cheeks began to redden at his question "Oh er … it was nothing. No need to concern yourself with that. It doesn't matter now anyway" she let out a nervous giggle hoping he wouldn't ask more. 'He'd never let me live it down if he found out I thought he was trying to kiss me, nor would Kisuke'.

'She's acting weird. Maybe she's just shook up at what that Hollow nearly did to her'. A light bulb went off in Nero's head "Remember what Natski said. He said when he got to the area where the Hollows were there was a mist there. Like there was when we came into this building. You think it might be related. That this Menos might somehow be responsible. Like maybe it can create some kind of hallucinogenic gas or something".

"Maybe" Yoruichi could understand where he was coming from. "Its possible I suppose" after all Hollows much like Shinigami had a variety of abilities. 'But it didn't feel like an hallucination, and the mist didn't feel like gas. In fact this whole thing feels almost like some sort of illusion or dare I say hypnosis'. The thought of that didn't sit well with her. She only knew of one person with the type of power to create illusions and hypnosis. But then something else dawned on her. "Wait. You never said how you realised the Hollow that looked like me was fake".

"I just kind of saw through it I guess" Nero's responded simply.

"Saw through it. How?" Yoruichi herself had only been able to see through the illusion when the real Nero had shown up throwing the whole thing into doubt and when the Hollow itself seemed to give up trying to pretend to be the real deal. Had the real Nero not shown up and the Hollow continued playing along was it possible she would have not been able to see through the illusion. 'If not for Nero showing up when he did I might have ended up some lowly Hollows supper' what an awful end for someone of her calibre.

Nero gave a simple shrug "I could tell from the star there was something off about _you_ … or rather the Hollow I should say. Just the way you acted was … off. But there was something else as well. A … feeling I had. A little voice and itch in the back of my head".

Yoruichi squinted her eyes and inquired further "Feeling?".

"Yeah" Nero tried to think of how best to explain it. "See Demons have a kind of sixth sense of sorts that allow us to feel when something just isn't right and break out of mind effecting powers. Dante used to call it our 'Spidey Sense'" he snorted, sometimes Dante could be to immature for his own good. "Back in the Soul Society when Tosen used that bankai of his to block all my senses but touch that's how I was able to still fight him. Because I just kinda had a feeling as to where he was even though I couldn't see or hear him or sense his reaitsu like you guys can".

Yoruichi looked to him with hard wide eyes "Wait are you saying you can see through and break illusions. Do all Demons have this power".

Nero was a little taken a back by her sudden interest in the subject "Not sure. I've only ever been under an illusion by a Demon once before but it was a pretty weak Demon so it wasn't to hard to break out of it".

"So its a matter of how your power compares to the person who casts the illusion on you" she tried to squeeze more information on the matter from him.

"Maybe" he guessed "Like I said I'm not really sure. Why".

Yoruichi's mind was swimming with the possibilities of what this revelation might mean 'If that is the case, that Nero has an innate defence against illusions and other mental powers then perhaps Nero may just be our best bet against Aizen should that day ever come. The only person capable to with standing his hypnosis'. But at the current moment they had more important things to worry about. "It doesn't matter for now. All that matters is finding Natski and stopping the Hollows. But we have to be careful with what this Menos can do, who knows what it will make us see and hear next".

"About that" Nero began to recall "The Hollow that tried to kill me said something about the one in charge. He made it sound like it wasn't a Menos at all".

Yoruichi frowned "Not a Menos? Then what else could it be".

"You could always ask me yourself".

The white and violet haired duo gazed up to where the voice had come from. One of the glass windows on the roof of the building above them was missing. Slowly coming down through the empty window panel was a man the moonlight glowing upon him making him look like an angel descending from the heavens. Even more so thanks to his clothing.

Which consisted of a long white jacket which reached his knees, a white shirt and a white waits coat over that with a white hakama, black tabi and white zori, a sheathed katana on his side. Aside from the waist coat which was the Hollows own personal flare to spice up his wardrobe his clothing looked almost similar to the uniform the Shinigami wore only in revered colour scheme.

His pale milky skin reflected the moonlight even more than normal. His shoulder length wavy brown hair swept in the breeze, a skull like helmet adorned his temple and half his face on the right cheek, while his brown eyes sneered down at the two below him. "You know at first when I was informed about the two of you, Yoruichi Shihoin the former Captain of the 2nd Division and Nero the _Devil_ hybrid, I thought you both not worth my time or effort. But it seems I was mistaken. You took out those other Hollows with nay of a bother. And one of you even managed to break my illusion. Very impressive I must say. Though try not to get your hopes up you were only up against those weak little things. I'm afraid against me you will find no victory".

Nero got ready for a fight and asked Yoruichi who like wise was equally on guard "So what type of Menos is he?".

"I'm not sure" she replied while keeping her eyes firmly on the Hollow above them less he try a sneak attack.

The Hollow scoffed as if insulted "Pfft. Menos. Please don't bag me in with those lowly creatures. I have evolved to a stage beyond anything they could ever dream of. But where are my manners I know your names but you don't know mine". He put his hand on his chest and have them a mock bow "You may call me Alvaro Alcazar and I am an Arrancar in service to his lordship Sosuke Aizen".

* * *

**I intended for this arc to end with this chapter but yet again it grew to big and so I've had to split it. The next chapter should be the end of this original arc and hopefully wont take long to finish. **

**Alvaro Alcazar is an original character I created. In case you haven't guessed he's an Arrancar with illusion/hypnotic powers. The extent and how he got those powers along with what he's doing in Sendai will be revealed next chapter. And Demons in DMC to have resistance to mind effecting powers such as Vergil who broke free from a hypnotic illusion in the manga so presumably Nero would have that resistance too.**

**After this arc should be the Bount arc. I know the Bount arc like everything non manga can be considered non canon but a lot of the non canon arcs, movies ova's etc in my opinion are actually good, or rather good up until a point. I think the premise of the anime only arcs are good, like the zanpakuto spirits rebelling and the ****regai**** of the gotei 13 attacking like its own version of marvels secret wars. But they normally start of good, peak in the middle and then get dragged on way to long at the end and become boring. ****So while I will be doing the Bount arc and most if not all anime only arcs and even the movies if I can find a way yo fit it into the narrative. I will cut large sections out with just a line or two to be let the reader know it still happened but I just couldn't be arsed to write it out and make you read it. **

**The scene with Nero brutally beating the Hollow in the beginning was Nero's way of realising all his pent up anger and frustration at being stuck in this world, much like how he beat the floor when Kyrie was taken in DMC 4. Yoruichi had helped him come to terms with being stuck in the bleachverse in the previous chapter but he still had a lot of bottled up rage he needed to release to fully start to heal.**

**The outfit Yoruichi wears at the festival is based on one of her cards in Bleach Bankai Battle game, just google 'bleach yoruichi card' to see it. According to semi canon sources Yoruichi is said to be in her early 200's. **


	15. Devil Claw, Cat's Paw

**Here we are at the end of the Hollow Hunt mini arc. Hope you enjoyed my first original arc. Next up with be the Bount arc.**

**This chapter is the biggest I have ever written since I refused to split it into two chapters as I was determined for this chapter to be the last one of my mini arc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

Devil Claw, Cat's Paw

The Hollow scoffed "Pfft. Menos. Please don't bag me in with those lowly creatures. I have evolved to a stage beyond anything they could ever dream of. But where are my manners I know your names but you don't know mine". He put his hand on his chest and have them a mock bow "You may call me Alvaro Alcazar and I am an Arrancar in service to his lordship Sosuke Aizen".

"What the hells an Iran car. I mean I've heard of Persian rugs but cars not so much" Nero had an airily tone to him as he smiled.

Alvaro glared at the young demon hunter "Make your jokes if you wish. It will only serve to make you look more foolish in your death".

Nero spoke in a jovial tone "Sorry pal but I'm kinda new around here. Still getting used to this whole Hollow thing. An Arrancar is …".

Alvaro puffed his chest with pride "We Arrancar are Hollows that have removed our masks and broken the chains that bound us to the lesser beings we once were. With the aide of Lord Aizen we have ascended into a higher plane of being and power beyond the likes any have seen before".

'So he did it' Yoruichi understood the implications of the Arrancar's words. 'Aizen succeeded in breaking the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow. These Arrancar's, are they what he's been working towards for so long. Nero and I have to remain cautious, we have no idea just what this thing is capable of'.

"Gotta say if that's the face you had under your mask then I would of kept it one if I were you". Ignoring the Arrancars rebuttal Nero remarked "So your basically just a Hollow with Shinigami powers then" he more supposed than he did ask.

"Do not mistake us for those lowly reapers of souls. We are nothing alike" Alvaro spat.

"I mean. That katana, those clothes. Switch the colour from white to black and you'd never be able to tell the difference" Nero pulled a condescending face. "Got to say Aizen gets a zero out of ten for originality. If I was Yamamoto I'd sue for copyright infringement" Nero suppressed a laugh at the enraged face the Arrancar was making.

"Maybe not a good idea to start annoying and insulting an enemy we know nothing about" Yoruichi suggested with a smirk at her friends foolery.

"Maybe" Nero shrugged "But you gotta admit its more fun" Yoruichi smiled and rolled her eyes at that.

"If you hope to buy time by talking it will elate no results" Alvaro scowled at them. "I was given this mission by Lord Aizen himself an I intend to see it through. Once I bring him back both of your heads he will rise me into the ranks of the ten themselves".

"In case you haven't noticed you're outnumbered. There's two of us and one of you" Nero gestured between himself and Yoruichi. "If I cared about any of that fighting with honour crap I'd offer to go one on one but it so happens you ruined a nice night we were having. So I think we'll just finish this quick and get Natski back to family and call it a day".

Alvaro began to laugh "You think _you_ can defeat me. Of all the jokes you made that has to be the funniest. I have been informed by Lord Aizen as to who you are, you were barely able to fight against the Shinigami but my powers are above all the Captains".

"Is that so" Nero mumbled not believing his boast.

"It is" Alvaro bit back. "And besides. I'm not outnumbered I still have dozens of Hollows to call upon to do my bidding".

Nero made light of his threats with a 'really' look "You think a couple of crappy little Hollows can stop us".

"Perhaps, perhaps not" Alvaro waved off. "But what does it matter in a fight when I can make you see and hear what I wish you too or not too" a sinister smile crept about him.

Yoruichi's eyes hardened 'So his power is like Aizen's. That can't be a coincidence'.

"Hate to break it to you but we already saw through your illusions" Nero reminded with hardly a concern over the Arrancar's threat.

"Actually only the one of you saw through them. The Hollow that attacked your purple haired friend only saw through it because you yourself showed up, and that fool of a Hollow I tasked with killing her let his greed get to him and broke the illusion I cast on him". Alvaro grinned "But do you think I can't simply cast another illusion on you".

Nero snorted up to him and provoked "Go ahead. I saw through it once I'll do it again" his demonic blood gave him an advantage when it came to dealing with mind manipulating powers.

"Perhaps you will" Alvaro admitted lightly. He slowly drew his sword from its sheathe "Ver, Espejo Maestro" as soon as the words left his mouth a thinly veiled mist poured fourth from the blade. The mist coated the entire room, he ominously smirked at Nero "But can she".

Nero heard a noise, he looked and all around Hollows began to enter the room, from above and from the side entrances. Maybe around twelve or so. "Well looks like we're gonna have to play clean up crew. You want to take the Hollows or the Great Gatsby up there" he asked Yoruichi as he rested Red Queen over his shoulder. He didn't know what her answer would be, but her certainly didn't expect her to land a fist into his face sending him skidding across the ground. "Ah, what the hell?".

Yoruichi got into her fighting stance "Let Nero and Natski go and I'll go easy on you" she glared towards her friend.

'One punch and she's dislocated my jaw' Nero rubbed his swore jaw and spat out some blood and teeth. "What are you talking about. Its me Yoruichi".

Her golden eyes sharpened like daggers "If that's the case then how about this!".

'Oh shit' Nero barely managed to avoid the punch she aimed for him. He trickster dashed to the side to safety 'That Arrancar guy must of done something to her. He must be using his illusions to manipulate her into-' "Argh" a solid kick to his ribs hurled him into a wall. 'Damn. Forgot she's called the Goddess of Flash for a reason'. Nero hadn't even been able to see her move before she had kicked him. "Yoruichi listen. Its me. Nero. You have to stop!". Nero also noted at first there were times Yoruichi would appear to look like the Arrancar in his eyes but it was only for a split second. And the image seemed blurred and grainy. But it had only lasted a short while before the flickering stopped and Nero saw only Yoruichi. 'Guy must be trying to hypnotise me as well. Wont work. I wont let it. I can fight it off'.

But she didn't stop, in a blaze of speed the former captain shunpo'd over to him swinging her leg towards his chest. He tried to block and absorb the attack with Royalguard but as the kick came her leg phased right on through him like a ghost 'Huh'. A sharp pain smacked his spine sending him into the floor several feet away. 'Totally forgot about that speed clone thing she can do. I can't properly use Royalguard to absorb her attacks if I don't know where she's attacking me from'.

From up high Alvaro began to clap "Very impressive. I must say the two of you are putting on quite the show" he said with snide.

"What have you done to her" Nero narrowly managed to avoid an attack, or rather though he did as when he came to a stop he found a fist embed itself into his chest. 'I'm starting to realise just how much she held back in our spar when we first met. She might be small but she hits like a freight train. And she's faster than even Soi Fon. Every time I go to dodge her attacks she appears behind me in an instant'. This was mad worse as Nero was also a little hesitant to fight back. He cared for the woman and she was currently under the sway of another, he wanted to help her more than anything. 'But if she keeps hitting me as hard as she does I just might retaliate, I'm getting pissed off now'.

"We you not listening earlier" Alvaro shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you did I not. My powers allow me to hypnotise others into seeing and hearing what I wish them too. At the current moment your friend here thinks you to be me. I must say I'm glad not to be the one on the receiving end of her strikes they look like they hurt. But you must know that". What the Arrancar didn't say though was that he had tried to do the same to Nero. To hypnotise and trick him. It seemed to have some effect, he could see the teen close his eyes and shake his head as if trying to shake the illusion out of his mind to begin with. But somehow the boy had succeeded and was completely unaffected by his hypnosis. 'How can this be. I was informed by Szayelaporro Granz himself my illusions would be absolute'.

"Let them go and we can end this here and now" Yoruichi demanded to Nero as she flash stepped over to him and wrapped him in a headlock.

"Yoruichi come on. You have to break this hold he has on you" Nero struggled in her hold, if he used his full strength he'd likely be able to break free but all that would result in was extending this fight so he tried another method. "Are you really going to let a weak piece of shit like him trick you. You're the smartest woman I know, I thought no one could get the better of you" he began to raise his demonic power.'Alvaro said he can alter someone's sight and hearing but maybe Yoruichi might still be able to sense my demonic energy'.

Yoruichi glared down at the Arrancar in her hold as he continued to boast on how he was going to kill Natski, Nero and more innocent lives 'Not if I can help it'. All of a sudden she felt a burst of power, it lasted less than second and vanished as soon as it appeared but she felt it never the less. 'That power, was that … Nero' but it could be Nero was being held by some Hollows on the other side of the room. The power she sensed felt as if it came from right beside her, from the Arrancar she had in her chokehlod.

Yoruichi shook her head 'That can't be. These no way a Hollow could have the same demonic power as Nero. Not even Aizen could achieve that … Unless'. The Arrancar did have the power to hypnotise its opponents and cast illusions, and the more she thought of it the more it seemed unbelievable someone like Nero could be defeated by a bunch of Hollows like how she had seen. She looked down into the eyes of the Arrancar in her chokehold 'Is this?'. In a flash the Arrancars brown eyes changed into crystal blue ones. There was only one person she knew with eyes like those. "… Nero?".

'She's slipping free' Nero thought as Yoruichi loosened her grip giving Nero the chance to break from her hold, in her confused state of mind she was to slow to react as Nero reversed the hold and seized her in his arms. The hybrid snaked his Devil Bringer behind the purplenettes back and in between her arms locking them in place and wrapped his left arm around her waist keeping her in still. Yoruichi may be much faster than Nero but he was stronger. Not to say she was weak, Nero had to use all his effort to keep her from breaking free from his hold. 'Got to get her out of here. Before things get worse'.

Nero scanned the area and saw his chance. About two floors up one of the walls had gave way leaving a large whole big enough for someone to fit through. He also took note of how the mist the Arrancar had released only seemed to be contained to the large assembly room they were in now. 'That's my chance'. Using his Trickster movement speed Nero jumped dashed and flashed into the whole in the wall above and rapidly sped away throughout the various hall ways and rooms in his path.

After dashing in and out of dozens of rooms and halls Nero decided they were far enough away and came to a stop. "Alright this should be fine. He shouldn't be able to find us for-". The dark skinned woman in his arms saw her opportunity to get free and slammed the back of her head into Nero's nose breaking it. "Argh damn it that hurt".

Yoruichi now free grabbed hold of the Arrancar by the collar and slammed him into the wall causing a crack in the foundation. "Alright. That's is I going to-" her vision began to blur and the brown haired, brown eyed Arrancar in front of her seemingly began to melt away before her eyes and in its place was the all to familiar white haired blue eyed devil hunter. "-Nero?" she blinked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you from the start".

She released her hold on him and backed up, confusion on her face "What … What's going on? What happened? I thought … I thought the Hollows got to you".

"What" Nero wiped the dirt from his coat. "Nothing happened to me. Well except getting my ass beat by you" he cracked his broken nose back into place as it began to heal the damage.

Yoruichi still seemed bewildered from his account "What are you talking about".

"That Menos, or Arrancar I mean whatever he is did something to you". Nero detailed the events to her "All I know is as soon as he pulled his sword out a mist like the one at the front entrance we came through spread across the room. Next thing I know you started attacking me".

"I did?" she baffled innocently. "I thought I … When the Arrancar appeared the Hollows attacked us. They had Natski and were going to kill him. You tried to stop them but they caught you". Yoruichi rubbed a hand over her forehead "The Arrancar said he'd kill Natski and take you to Aizen if I didn't stop him".

'Just like the Arrancar said' Nero realised. "The Arrancar, Alvaro said he can hypnotise people right. Manipulate their senses to make them see what he wants. He made me look like him in your eyes. And Natski wasn't even in the room" Nero never saw the man in there.

'I was tricked that easily' Yoruichi cursed herself, should have known better. She was the former leader of the 2nd Division and Onmitsuikido after all. 'Guess I'm getting rusty. After nearly losing to Soi Fon in the Soul Society and now this. Maybe it is time I started training again'. She looked to the side in shame "I should have known better. Just with Natski's life on the line and you at their mercy I rushed in without thinking. I'm sorry".

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder "It's fine. No need to worry" then gave her a small smile "To be honest I'm more upset you thought a couple of shitty little Hollows could take me out".

Yoruichi gave a small chuckle as he lightened her mood somewhat "Guess that should have been my first clue it wasn't real huh" she joked.

"So what now" Nero asked. "We still need to find Natski and take out all these Hollows including that Alvaro one to make sure they don't kill anyone else".

"I know" Yoruichi began to feel like a hindrance however, a feeling she wasn't used to. "But I'm afraid there isn't much I can do here. I don't know how but you can see through his hypnosis but I can't. If I go with you chances are I'll fall under his illusions again and start attacking you without knowing".

Nero smirked and rubbed a healing wound where Yoruichi had punched him in her hypnotic state "Don't feel like being on the receiving end of those again".

"Perhaps its best if I were to leave" it irritated Yoruichi to admit it but she knew it true. She hated feeling like this. She was one of the most powerful Shinigami there were. And yet some lowly Hollow Aizen had created was able to best her with ease by just manipulating her senses. 'Against an opponent like this Arrancar all my speed, strength, Shunko and Hakuda skill means nothing if he can just hypnotise me into seeing whatever he wants'.

Nero shook his head "No. Natski is still here. If I were to take on the Arrancar all the other Hollows that work for him would just kill Natski while we fought. One of us needs to take on Alvaro while the other goes after the Hollows and Natski".

'He's at least smart enough to understand that' though there was one flaw in his plan. "Even if you go after the Arrancar and leave the Hollows to me its possible he can still use his hypnosis on me even while fighting you" Yoruichi reasoned. "We still have no idea the extent and limitations of his hypnosis".

"Maybe. Maybe not" Nero looked to her. "When we entered the building there was mist in the door we walked through. Then when Alvaro pulled out his sword I saw mist coming from his sword and fill the room. When he did that was when he hypnotised you into attacking me. But there was something else. I noticed his mist only filled the assembly room and when I got us out of there into here it wore off on you".

"So your saying only after we left the room did his illusions wear off". Yoruichi placed a finger on her chin as she hypothesised "Perhaps his hypnosis is limited to his mist. Only those within the mist can be effected but once outside the mist all your senses are your own once more".

Nero nodded in agreement "That's what happened with you at least".

Yoruichi crossed her arms over he chest "I still wont be able to fight him. If I get close to him he'll just use his mist on me. But if we find some way to get rid of his mist, to limit its range so he can't spread it at all or can only spread it in close to himself then I'd be able to take out the other Hollows and look for Natski while you focused on the Arrancar". She ran a hand through her hair "Easier said than done".

A bulb popped off in Nero's mind. "Actually I think I have an idea". The ebony coloured woman gave him a curious look "But I need to ask one thing". He looked deep into her golden eyes "I need you to trust me. So, do you?".

Yoruichi met his eyes and answered with genuine honesty "Completely".

"Good" a sly grin marked Nero's lips "I think its time we taught the Arrancar when picking a secret hide out you should really clean the place up".

* * *

Alvaro looked around but saw no sign of them. He was angry that they had gotten away but knew it mattered not. 'The boys reaitsu was almost impossible to get a read of. The girls wasn't as bad but I can't seem to sense even her now. No doubt she's masking it. But they will have to come back to me regardless. As long as I have the Human in my possession they will not leave even if they know retreat is their best option'.

"Erm … sir" one of the Hollows spoke up "Should we erm. Look for them".

Alvaro was now standing atop one of the many railed walk ways which over looked the assembly area bellow "No. They shall come to us rest assured. All we must do is wait" he answered. 'If they have any sense then only the white haired one Lord Aizen informed me of will come. I'm not sure how he is unaffected by my hypnosis but I need not worry. With the power I possess not even all the Captains in the Soul Society could stop me'. Needless to say arrogance was one of Alvaro's strong suites.

"Okay" another Hollow spoke. "But what about the Human. The man we brought. Should we finish him. I haven't eaten a soul in ages and I-".

*Bang*

The Hollows brain burst through its skull. All the others went on high alert but could not see or sense their attacker. The sound of whistling caught Alvaro's ears, he looked up to one of the metal rafters above. There leaning against the metal with his legs swinging back and fourth over the side was the white haired teen. "Well you've got the sense enough to come alone at least. But trying to take on all of us alone is either very brave or very dumb. As a small boy did your mother never teach you when to know your place".

Nero twirled Blue Rose in with his finger tip "My mother was never a small boy. Least as far as I know".

Alvaro glared icy up at the boy "Insulant whelp. Lord Aizen told me all you. I heard of the trouble you had in the Soul Society against those Captains. If you think you stand even a chance against me you are mistaken. True you may be able to withstand my hypnosis but I can still kill you with my blade".

"Why is every time someone's about to fight me they star monologuing" the demon hybrid rolled his eyes. "You know if just attacked from the get go you might even catch me by surprise". Nero looked to the Arrancar "Though I'm totally digging the progressive stance of Hollows. I mean your skins so pale you look Irish, you speak Japanese but have an even worse British accent than Dick Van Dyke and your names right out of a Mexican coffee shop menu. Aizen's really going for a whole multi cultural vibe".

Alvaro scowled up to the snark teen awaiting his next move.

"You were wrong about what you said though". Nero gave the Arrancar a cocky smirk "I didn't come to fight alone".

"Huh" Alvaro frowned at the teen "What do you mean by-". A spike in spiritual power caught his attention. He peered over to where he sensed it and saw "-You!".

Yoruichi had been waiting patiently in another room away from the Hollows. Given that she could still be effected by the hypnotic mist she made sure to stay out of its range until the time was right. She had set a timer on one of the clocks which still worked, she and Nero had planned that once the timer ran out they would enact their plan. And no matter what she heard or saw from the assembly room she wouldn't intervene lest it was a trick of her mind from the Arrancar. 'It's time'.

The Goddess of Flash shunpo'd into the large assembly room where the Hollows and Nero were and came to a stop by some of the old machinery parts under construction. 'Just like we planned no matter what I see I have to focus on my goal' for all she knew the Arrancar might make Nero appear as himself like earlier and so she couldn't risk attacking anyone just yet. The Arrancar spotted her 'Or at least I think its the Arrancar. It could be altering my vision again'.

Alvaro smiled and began to laugh with a shake of his head "You two really are fools aren't you. Did the two of you not have enough your last go around. You realise she can't fight me right" he looked to Nero. "With my hypnosis I could make every Hollow in this room look like you in her eyes. Or even make them all invisible. I wonder would even someone of her skill be able to fight when she can't see, hear or even sense her opponent".

Nero nodded along in agreement but didn't seem perturbed "You could do all those things and more. All thanks to your mist am I right".

"Yes" Alvaro squinted his eyes in suspicion "What are you getting at boy".

"Its just that my friend can be a little … _shocking_ a times" Nero smirked. "Time to sit back and enjoy the show".

Alvaro didn't enjoy being left in the dark "What are you-".

'Here goes nothing' Yoruichi spread her legs, extended her left arm in a fist and with a small grin "Shunko!". Sparks began to dance around her body, her orange sweat shirt was torn to pieces from the force, her bod itself seemed to generate lighting.

"What's is this?" Alvaro called back to Nero "If you think this attack will change anything you are-". But she wasn't attacking, him or the Hollows. Instead the woman was facing the old machinery the Humans had left in the building when the abandoned it. 'What are they up to'.

'Hope this works' Yoruichi pulled her fists together and opened her palms. She began to channel her Shunko into an energy blast which when fully charged she fired at not any Hollows but the machinery. Specifically the old air-plane engines this factory was in the middle of building before the firm shut down. When her lightning made contact with the many engines it worked like a charm just as Nero had planned and the engines came to life. The bladed turbines in the engines began to spin faster and faster, the sheer wind force the turbines created was enough to throw even some of the Hollows back across the room. It also had the desired effect of blowing away all of the Arrancars mist like smoke in the breeze.

"What is this! What have you done!" Alvaro growled out watching his illusionary mist be pushed away by the breeze.

"Your hypnosis is tied to your mist" Nero called out, his white hair flowing from the wind. "If your mist gets blown away then you can't use your illusions any more. Am I right" he grinned pridefully at his plan.

"Damn you!" Alvaro scowled at them both.

Just for good measure Yoruichi did the same to the electrical wires in the walls of the building which powered on the air con making it now nigh impossible for Alvaro to spread his mist anywhere in the factory more than a meter or so from his sword before the turbines and air vents blew and sucked it up and away.

'Worked like a charm' Now with no need to worry of falling under the Arrancars illusions Yoruichi called up to Nero. "Nero I'll take care of the Hollows and look for Natski". It was still to risky for her to take on Alvaro herself. Yoruichi excelled at close combat but even with the wind it was likely the Arrancar could spread his mist close to him, maybe a few feet or so before it blew away. Making it impossible for Yoruichi to get close to him without the possibility of falling under his hypnosis again.

Nero stood up a top the rafters "No problem. Just leave Derren Brown here to me".

With a curt nod the Shihoin princess got into her fighting stance and in a lighting fast flash shunpo'd over towards the Hollows. She punched and kicked and they bled and died. While their plan had worked she was still a little worried. 'Be careful Nero. He might be able to hypnotise you but that certainly doesn't mean he's powerless'. She knew Nero was strong and with his healing powers damn near nothing could kill him. But he still lacked the basic abilities a Shinigami had such as sensing reaitsu and flight. 'I know you can do this Nero. I believe in you'.

'Alright. With Yoruichi focusing on the Hollows and finding Natski I'll be able to hand this clown'. Nero watched his purple haired friend as she took care of the Hollows with astounding ease and speed so fast even Nero's eyes couldn't keep up. 'Glad she didn't use that Shunko earlier when she thought I was the Hollow. I'd probably never been able to catch her'. Then again he shouldn't be surprised. She was renowned as the master of Hoho in the Shoul Society.

"So" Nero turned to Alvaro "Don't suppose there's any chance you'd just surrender and we can call it a night" he mockingly suggested. "No? Ah well worth a shot". He leapt down from the rafters and onto the platform walkway the Arrancar was on a, few feet between them.

"Don't get cocky boy. This battle has not even begun yet" Alvaro glared daggers. "Even though my hypnosis doesn't work on you my sword severing your head from your neck will have the same effect it would have on anyone else". Alvaro pulled his katana from its sheathe and readied himself for a duel "And once I've dealt with you I'll find that pretty friend of yours and kill her too. Maybe I'll even make myself look like you so the last thing she sees is your face as my sword pierces her heart".

"You know. Your really starting to piss me off. How's about we liven things up around here". Nero swung Red Queen from his back in his left hand and aimed the tip of the blade towards the Arrancar "Lets get this party started" he turned the handle of the grip and revved, flames burst from the exceed system and smothered the silver metal in glow of orange and yellow and red.

Using sonido Alvaro flashed over to Nero 'I'll end this quick'. He aimed a slash at the cocky kid's chest only for it to be blocked by the boys own sword. 'He blocked me?'. Alvaro believed himself to be on the level of the Espada, perhaps not the stronger ones but he believed he could take the likes of Aaroniero Arruruerie whom had been just a Gillian before being elevated by Aizen where Alvaro had been an Adjuchas. Before Alvaro could retaliate the boy kneed him in the stomach "Grargh!" then he grabbed him by the collar and tossed him over the walkway to the ground below.

'That could of gone of to a better start' Alvaro looked up at the white haired teen who was giving him a bored look. 'Bastard'. He had been informed of the boy by Lord Aizen himself, of his battle's with the Captains in the Soul Society and of course his Demonic heritage. At first Alvaro had thought Aizen to be making it up or at the very least massively exaggerating. But it seemed now he had been truthful after all. "Seems you're more than I first thought. This might prove to be somewhat entertaining after all".

"Aw stop you'll make me blush" Nero replied with false modesty.

Alvaro sucked his teeth and glared "How long with your arrogance last boy. Before you die!". He used sonido to close the distance between himself and the boy he brought his sword down in an over shoulder arch but was blocked by the teens own blade. The Arrancar tried to get the boy unaware by using sonido to dash all around him hoping the teen would fluster at the speed he possessed 'There's my opening'. He sped forward aiming to pierce the boys heart only "Huh, where'd he go".

Nero remained still as the Hollow danced around him, the devil hunter may have been impressed with the man's speed before but after witnessing what the likes of Ichigo, Aizen, Yoruichi, Soi Fon and so many more could do it was as if Alvaro was moving in slow motion to them. Before the Arrancar could land its attack Nero Trickster dashed out of the way and took a seat atop one of the air craft engines, his coat blowing from the wind. "Is this really the best you can do, and here I thought you said you were going to kill me. No wonder you have to rely on illusions so much" with the noise of the engines Nero had to raise his voice to be heard.

'The boy's fast'. Alvaro turned to face the cocky teen 'No it must have been a one off. I'll get him now for sure'. He smiled over to the boy "I only use my illusions on those I deem unworthy to battle me proper. You should count yourself honoured to see my true skill".

The devil slayer scoffed and let go of Red Queen resting it on the side "If this is what your capable of I might just let you use you illusions on me, at least then I wouldn't have to look at that Tim Burton cosplay get up you have".

Using the teens own mockery as his distraction Alvaro used his sonido to speed towards the boy, appearing mere inches from him he swung his sword towards to boys neck 'He can't block me with his sword in time now, its over for him'.

But Nero had been expecting this and as soon as the Arrancar's blade was about to make contact with his neck he grabbed hold of the Hollows own sword with his Devil Bringer. Alvaro was momentarily still in shock at his sword being stopped with one hand and Nero used that time to pull out his Blue Rose and shoot three double rounds into the Hollows chest blasting him away to the ground.

"Grarggh!" Alvaro picked himself up off the floor, the powerful bullets from the boys gun hadn't managed to pierce his skin but the force from them had managed to crack a few ribs. "You bastard".

Nero studied the Arrancar as he got back to its feet "Guess it can never be as easy as just a few bullets can it and here I was hoping to have an early night". Nero hadn't been to sure that would have been enough to kill the Arrancar to begin with, a few bullets could kill a normal Hollow but this one was different, still it didn't hurt to try at least. 'Maybe if I charged my shots with more demonic power it could work. But where's the fun in that'.

"Are you that foolish to believe some simple bullets could kill me". Alvaro gestured to the broken and dented bullets on the floor "We Arrancar have a special type of defence called Hierro, in short it makes our skin as tough as steel, even a Zanpakuto would have trouble cutting us. So if you think you can somehow beat me with bullets and a blade such as yours you are mistaken. No matter how hard you try you will never penetrate me".

"Hey I don't know what type of kinky crap Aizen had you guys do but if you're looking to get penetrated by me I'm afraid I don't swing that way" the snow haired teen snickered. 'I'm guessing his skin isn't truly invincible maybe I just need to add more power to my attacks. Besides I can always just use _that_ if I need to cut through it'.

'The boy is immune to my hypnosis and he can keep up with my sonido. His bullets and blade may not be able to pierce me but in this state I wont be able to beat him, he's not even trying and he's able to block all my attacks'. Alvaro knew what he had to do in order to ensure his victory. It hurt his pride that he had to use this against someone as lowly as the teen before him but he had no other choice if he wanted to return the boys head to Lord Aizen. He re sheathed his katana but kept his hand on the hilt.

"Prepare yourself boy" Alvaro began to release his power "And bear witness to greatness". He pulled out his sword from the sheath once more "Mirame Ahora, Espejo Maestro", only this time it was followed by a large flash of red light.

Nero raised his hand to cover the light from his eyes and the smoke and dust blowing his way. 'Is he trying to use his hypnotic mist on me again, or is this something else'.

It was something else. Once the lights and smoke had gone down the truth was revealed for itself. Alvaro now stood only his body had changed. His once pale skin was now almost milky green and scaly, his arms had grown longer, now reaching down to his shins, his hands and feet now more claw than hands or feet should be, a tail protruded from his back, his hair had turned green too and his eyes were orange, his skull mask had turned into two horn like spikes above his head. All his clothes had vanished to though thankfully his nether regions were covered by scaly like armour which Nero was grateful for, he didn't feel like fighting someone with their _bits_ flopping all around. With his clothing gone it gave full view to the empty whole where his heart should be lay.

'I swear I can hear Spanish music playing in the background' Nero began to look all around the area but he could see no sign of anyone playing such music.

"Behold boy. What you see before you is my Resurreccion" Alvaro sneered toward the teen with an egotistical tongue.

"Is this even your final form?" Nero quoted with a chuckle but the Arrancar didn't seem to get the reference. "Man, what is it with me and frogs. First Bael and now you. You don't happen to have any French Hollows around do you, if I were you I'd be careful in case they added you to the menu".

"I am no frog you fool. The form you gaze upon is that of once a chameleon" Alvaro wouldn't stand for the boy to dare insult his form and power.

"Chameleon?" Nero rose his head in realisation "Oh I get it. Chameleons change colours, you have illusion. Was that a coincidence or does Aizen just like symbolism".

Alvaro chose not respond to the boys jest "I'll admit you put up a decent fight before. But now in my Resurreccion you don't stand a chance". The lizard like Hollow smirked and raised his open left palm "But actions speak louder than words wouldn't you agree" a crimson ball came to life in his hand as he fired his cero at the boy.

Nero managed to meet the blast with his own gun but as he did so the Arrancar appeared behind him using its speed technique 'His speed's increased now'. Nero was able to block Alvaro's attack but as he did so Alvaro aimed another cero at the devil hunter which hit him head on blowing him down to the ground.

"Not so arrogant now are you" Alvaro shouted triumphantly at finally landing an attack on the boy. Through the smoke the blast has created the boy emerged completely unharmed and acting as if nothing was a miss 'He survived. That cero should have at least done something to him'.

The snow haired teen swung Red Queen over his shoulder and slowly looked back to the Arrancar above "Cool lights show you got there, what did you call that a cero". He had a look of false inquiry "Hey do you do parties?".

Alvaro gritted his teeth in anger at being mocked so lightly "You dare" he fired another cero blast but the demon boy dashed away in a flash of royal blue streaks.

"Hey easy there" Nero paced back and forth "You know if life as Aizens bitch doesn't work out for you maybe you could take up a career in disco or raves, put those little cero's of yours with some dubstep and you've got the makings of the next Skrillex".

"Why you!" Alvaro had enough of the teens insults and used his sonido to speed over to him. Nero chose to remain still and met the Arrancars attack head on using his Red Queen to block. The two of them went blow to blow as they clashed their swords against the other in a dance of steel.

The Arrancar swiped at Nero's chest but he managed to duck out the way. When Alvaro fired another cero blast at him point black range Nero merely stood his ground and used Royalguard to absorb the power and dashed forward to land a punch into the Arracars chest, realising the built up energy causing a mini explosion which sent the Hollow several feet away into a wall. "Ooooo that had to hurt. Hey you aren't dead yet are you things were just starting to get fun around here".

Alvaro clenched his teeth and fist so hard he thought they might shatter, bricks and other debris had fallen atop him and so he had to push them off all while his chest felt like it was almost breaking 'How. How did he do that. Its like he used my own attack against me. Lord Aizen only informed me the boy was not to be taken lightly, not that he was of this level'.

Nero walked towards the Arrancar who was rising from the ground. Alvaro saw him coming and slashed at him with his sword, Nero side stepped the attack and wondered 'He said his skin was indestructible. Lets see how true that it'. Red Queen came down in a swift motion, Alvaro tried to move out the way but wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the attack.

'Why did I dodge, no Zanpakuto can cut my skin, least of all some normal blade' it was as if Alvaro's body reacted on its own to move out the swords way, as if his body could sense the danger his pride couldn't. A warm feeling came from his left arm, trailing all down it 'What the?' there on his arm was a red line. A cut from which his blood seeped out of, not deep enough a cut to cause any true pain or hindrance in a fight but a cut never the less. "Impossible".

Nero raised his brow and smiled "Well what can I say, Snapping neck and cashing checks is what I do".

"You think it's going to be that easy. Let me repay the favour" Alvaro slashed his sword at his prey in rage but the teen simply caught it in his demonic clawed hand. "Whaaarrgh!" Nero used his own blade to slice a line across the man's green skinned chest just below where his empty whole was. Alvaro fell back to the wall for support to keep balance.

"Not gonna lie. This has been kind of a let down. I was told all this time that Menos were supposed to be impressive and then I find someone who claims he's above even them and all you are is just some Mysterio knock off" Nero shook his head and shighed as if disappointed. "Well guess its time call it a day. A certain ginger I know might use this time to give a big speech about how all the evil you've committed has been your undoing and might offer you a chance to repent, but me. I think I'll just kill you instead".

Alvaro put a hand to his bloodied chest and scoffed "Repent. Ha! You think I care about those pathetic Humans I killed. They were nothing but bait" the boy halted in confusion to which the Arrancar let out a dark laugh. "I saw what you said to those three Hollows who you met the other night. You wanted to know why I was only allowing them to target fathers well allow me to answer. To get you here". The boy looked even more confused now "Lord Aizen wanted you and I to meet and knew just how to bring you here. I had my doubts but killed the men anyway and low and behold you came just as I knew you would for that Human we took from the festival. Hook line and sinker".

'Me?' Nero froze in shock and confusion. 'No he must be lying' but what if he wasn't. 'All those people dead just to lure me. All those families. Used as nothing more than bait'.

'Nows my chance' Alvaro took note the teens state of turmoil and seized on it. "Now die!" he fired a cero at the snow haired teens chest which blasted him across the assembly area into some machinery. "You wont be needing this now" Alvaro picked up the boys sword he had dropped and threw it into out the window of the factory. He turned back to where the boy had landed and heard him mutter something "Still alive. Well not for much longer!". Alvaro fired cero after cero after cero at the boy "If you care about those men so much why not join them in death. Once this is over I'll take your corpse to Lord Aizen and show him my worth!". He must have fired damn near forty cero's at the boy before he finally stopped and took a much need breathe after using so much power and turned to leave. "Now with that done I think I'll go take care of that purple haired whore and the Human as well. After that-". A wave of power rose from behind it felt dark and malevolent and evil, he turned to see the boy, only a silhouette was visible through the smoke but it proved he still lived all the same "Impossible. There's no way you could have survived that".

"I wonder" Nero's voice was full of cold calm rage "I heard some Hollows can heal body parts. I wonder if you can do that. Because it will make it much more fun when I rip you limb from limb". The smoke the cero blasts had made were blown away by the plane engines, once done so it revealed the glowing crimson eyes of the devil hunter. He hadn't released his Devil Trigger but his rage had yet again caused his eyed to turn red as the demon inside threatened to break free.

'So this is what Lord Aizen meant about him being a demon' Before Alvaro could react the demon boy dashed forwards and grabbed him by the throat to fast for him to react. Alvaro gasped for air but saw an opening and impaled his Zanpakuto into the boys chest. It did nothing "What?" he managed to choke out.

Nero dropped the Arrancar on the floor and looked down at the sword in his chest and gave the Hollow a deadpan look. He pulled the sword from his chest and held it in between both hands "Since you got rid of my sword I think its only fair I do the same" he brought the sword down fast and his knee up to meet the other. His knee hit into the centre of the metal blade and shattered the Zanpakuto into pieces.

'He broke my Zanpakuto just like that'. Alvaro would never admit it but he was beginning to think maybe he was out of his depth here. Before he could do anything the demon boy grabbed hold of his green hair and pulled his face close to his. "Screw you, you demon freak. I don't know how you survived but now without your sword you have no chance of damaging me".

"Is that so" Nero smirked darkly "Ever heard the saying an eye for an eye. Well allow me teach you!". Using his free hand Nero grabbed hold of one of the horn like spikes of the Arrancars Hollow mask and snapped it off then plunged it into the Hollows left eye making him scream in agony.

Nero let go of Alvaro's hair letting him collapse to the floor as blood oozed down like a river from his eye socket. "You …" he spat out "… you are a demon. A damn monster!" so weak as he was now and in so much pain his Resurreccion wore off and he reverted back to his sealed state.

A smile traced Nero's lips as he rebutted "Sticks and stones". He pulled out Blue Rose and aimed in towards the downed Arrancar "Take it from someone who knows. Hell wont suit you".

Alvaro stared in wide eyes, or rather wide _eye_. 'He's going to kill me' he couldn't let that happen. He was an Arrancar sent on a personal mission by Aizen himself. He wouldn't allow himself to meet his end so soon and so easily to the hands of this demon. A light bulb went off in his head 'Yes that's it. The boy has demonic power but not spiritual. That's how I'll escape'.

Before Nero could pull the trigger the Arrancar fired a cero blast at him, it was to weak to cause any damage to the devil hybrid but it did serve to take Nero's eyes of him for a moment. "What? He's gone" the Arrancar was no longer cowering in fear on the floor, Nero looked all around and saw his opponent. The Hollow was using that flying technique Yoruichi told Nero Soul Reapers and some Hollows could do, unfortunately for Nero he had no such technique. 'If he gets away this was all have been for nothing' Nero extended his spectral Devil Bringer to try to grab Alvaro but the Hollow managed to dodge the ghostly arm along with all the bullets Nero shot at him. "Get back you fucking asshole!".

"Ha ha" Alvaro bellowed victoriously "Can't catch me now can you boy!" he shouted back. He flew out the window and got high into the sky as he looked back to wave to the demon hybrid below stuck on the ground. "I swear to you I will return and get my vengeance on you and kill even more Humans all in your name and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me! Nothing!".

"Want to bet on that?" a sly feminine voice asked.

"Huh?" Alvaro so caught up in the moment he was caught completely off guard, he turned to face the owner of the voice. The light brown skinned woman with the violet hair and golden eyes stared directly into his own brown eyes with a roguish grin "You!". Alvaro reached down to grab hold of his Zanpakuto only to realise it wasn't there any longer and thus had no way to hypnotise the woman as he had earlier. "Damn it!".

"Nero!" Yoruichi yelled down to him from the sky "He's all yours!" she spun 360 degrees in the air and kicked her foot into the Arrancar with such force as to break his arm and send him hurtling towards the ground of the factory where Nero remained waiting.

The woman had hit him with so much power Alvaro was unable to bring himself to a stop and instead plummeted back towards the demon boy. 'It doesn't matter. He still has no sword. He can't cut me with his hands'. Alvaro squinted as to get a better view as something was happening to the boys right arm, it looked as if it were glowing. Then out of nowhere an elegant and beautiful katana appeared in his hand "Oh no".

Not wanting to have to search for Red Queen less it give the Arrancar time to escape again Nero instead opted for another weapon. He summoned forth the Yamato from his Devil Bringer. He didn't normally use the demonic blade, he didn't have much training in fighting with a katana where as he had trained for years with Red Queen, his pride and joy. Since the Saviour Incident Dante had been training him every now and then to better use the blade Sparda had created and he was getting better at wielding it but in Nero's mind he was still more skilled at fighting with Red Queen. But since his baby wasn't around now he had no other choice but to use the dark slayer blade.

"You're finished!"Once the Arrancar was in range Nero slashed at him in a half circle move. The Yamato was a Devil Arm created by the Dark Knight Sparda himself. And was said to be able to cut through literally anything and everything, its limits only being that it scaled to how powerful its user was. So powerful was it that in Nero's hands it cut through Alvaro's hierro like a hot knife through butter, to Nero it felt almost like he had swung the blade through thin air as there was no resistance to blades cutting power the Arrancar could offer. Done Nero summoned the Yamato back into his Devil Bringer.

Alvaro's now lifeless corpse lay on the floor in two pieces. His body like other Hollows upon death began to turn to dust, all but his skull mask which remained behind. The mask then began to glow with a white light "What the?" commented Nero bewildered wondering if this was another of the Arrancars tricks.

The mask began to rise of the ground floating in mind air. Nero was about to retaliate when the mask turned into an almost beam of light which shot forward and flew directly into Nero's Devil Bringer. His demonic arm began to glow white as well momentarily before the light settled down and his arm was back to its normal blue glow. "The hell?".

Nero felt a sudden surge of power build up in his Devil Bringer, he aimed his arm to the side where a beam of crimson light shot of of it much like the one Alvaro had fired at him. The crimson blast hit one of the plane engines and caused it to explode. Nero grabbed his Devil Bringer with his left hand and brought it close to his face 'What was that. Did I just'. Taking in a breathe Nero focused his power and in quick succession began to fire cero blast after cero blast at the other engines and machinery in the room. "Aw hell yeah!".

Nero knew what this was as soon as it happened. Dante had told him all about them. When a Demon killed another Demon sometimes on occasion that Demon could then absorb some of the others power into themselves. Sometimes this was in the form of a weapon like Dante's Beowulf gauntlets, other times you just received a portion of their power likes Dante's Quicksilver Style he gained from his battle with one of the time altering horses in Hell. 'Guess you can add Hollows to that list as well'. Nero supposed he should have thanked Alvaro for giving him his first ever Devil Arm. 'What should I call this _Hollow _Style?' he could think more on the name later.

Yoruichi landed on the floor near by "Soooo-" she surveyed the destruction Nero had just made, all of the turbines had been blow to pieces by him as she had watched from above, though it at least made things quieter and less windy in the room. "-Mind explaining how you can now use a cero?". Nero informed her of the basics of Devil Arms, though she would want more detail later for now there were more important matters.

"Did you find Natski?" Nero asked.

Yoruichi affirmed with a bob of her head "He's unconscious but there doesn't seem to be any harm done to him, physically at least. I took out all the other Hollows as well so Sendai should be Hollow free for now".

"Good" he replied, he though of telling her what Alvaro had revealed, that this was all about him but now wasn't the time, they had just been victorious he supposed that revelation could wait a while.

"Found this as well" the Shihoin princess passed Nero back his Red Queen she had collected from outside.

Nero took the blade into his hands and gave his gratitude "Thanks".

With the Arrancar and Hollows dead they set about their own work. Nero took Natski to the local hospital, though left out the part of the Hollows in his story to the doctors and waited for the man's family to show up before leaving after Natski and his family gave Nero their thanks. While Yoruichi went to find the two local Shinigami assigned to the city and informed them on what had happened so that they could pass the information on to the Gotei 13.

* * *

After returning to the hotel Nero was still pumped of adrenaline following his battle and sought to relax himself when he remembered that on the first day of arrival in the city Yoruichi had told him that their were hot springs in the hotel. And since the two of them were staying in one of the premier rooms they had access to their own private onsen in the spa area of the hotel and decided to give it a go since Yoruichi still hadn't returned from her meeting with the Soul Reapers.

Nero had never used a hot spring before in his life, or even a steam room or spa for that matter. He never saw the point of them. Like most stereotypical westerners he thought them no different to just taking a bath and even then Nero preferred showers. But now being here in one he saw why so many enjoyed them.

The spring was indoors but the hotel had decorated the room with various plants and trees to try and recreate the feeling of an all natural out doors onsen. There was steam in the room though not enough to obscure vision. The water was a nice temperature too, not to hot nor cold. He rested his back against the tub and closed his eyes focusing on the noise of the water sloshing and dripping. He heard the door open a slight before closing again and the soft pitter patter of four paws on the floor, he didn't need to open his eyes to see who it was. He had suspected she would come sooner or later.

The black feline walked along side the rim of the hot spring "Well it seems you certainly have the right idea to relax. Though I never thought I'd find you here".

Nero still with his eyes closed shrugged "Like you said. Its all inclusive. And as they say, when in Rome" or this case Sendai.

Yoruichi eased into the water "Aww now that does feel nice. It's been too long since I had a nice soak as a cat, you can't imagine how incredible it feels" she paddled around in the spring.

"Its only been three days since you were last a cat" Nero felt her swim by a with his left hand stroked her along the back making her purr in pleasure.

"Three days too many" Yoruichi stayed still for a moment enjoying the feeling of Nero's hand running along her, no Human could ever know just how good it felt when someone stroked a cats fur "If only you could turn into a cat then you would know joy unlike any other" she then swam to a corner of the tub when Nero ceased his petting.

Through closed eyelids Nero noted a faint glow of light, he opened his eyes and saw Yoruichi now back in her soul form resting against another side of the spring tub. She was naked just as he was though low down enough that the waterline covered her breasts and everything below. The water was also coloured blue enough that you couldn't make out the bodies of what lay beneath 'And if it comes to it I can use magic to materialise some clothes for myself'. Nero was no blushing maid, he had seen women naked before and even Yoruichi herself twice now and so unlike a certain ginger substitute he wasn't flustered in the least. "You took your time getting back".

Her soaked violet hair fell down her back loose from its normal ponytail "They wanted to know everything. I told them what I thought they should know but kept some things from them" namely the parts involving Nero such as his resistance to hypnosis and ability to absorb powers from defeated souls less in draw unwanted attention from those within the Soul Society. "And you? Did Natski make it back".

"After I took him to the hospital he woke up and gave me his families number" Nero informed her. "I stayed with him till they arrived, he told me to thank you as well by the way".

Yoruichi was pleased for that "I'm glad".

"So" Nero wanted to ask something that had been on his mind since first meeting Alvaro "that Hollow, Alvaro. Said he was an Arrancar right. What the hell is an Arrancar. You never mention those to me before".

"Because I don't know what they are, for sure at least" Yoruichi put a hand on her forehead "Though I can make a good guess. Given the Hollow had a Zanpakuto I'm guessing Aizen has managed to finally finished his pet project" it troubled her to think that but it was the most obvious answer.

'That can't be good' Nero had suspected the same thing but Yoruichi had now all but confirmed it. "Well we'll just have to deal with that when the time comes. For now we can call this a win. The Hollows are dead and no one else in this city has to worry". Nero lifted his Devil Bringer out the water and formed a crimson ball of energy in his hand "Besides. Wast all bad. Alvaro was kind enough to leave me a gift".

"Speaking of" Yoruichi gazed toward his cero in curiosity "You never said how that works. Did you get all of his powers or what. You don't happen to have a Hollow inside you now do you?" she was worried that like Ichigo and the Visored Nero may to have an inner Hollow but he seemed to be able to use a cero with no effort and she couldn't feel the presence of a Hollow in him when he did so. Nor did a Hollow mask appear on him when he used a cero either.

"Inside me?" the snow haired teen cocked a brow wondering what she meant by that. "What like if I absorbed Alvaro or something. No. When a Demon absorbs the powers or soul or a Devil Arm as we call them we don't get any of the owners personality or anything like that. Just their power. Dante has the one called Quicksliver and a bunch of weapons like Cerberus which can use ice".

That put her mind at some ease 'So he now has some Hollow powers but doesn't have an inner Hollow. Interesting'. She then asked about the weapon she had seen him use "That katana you used to kill the Arrancar. Is that a Devil Arm. I've never seen you use it before".

He saw no reason to lie to her. He trusted her more than anyone else in this world. Nero dispersed the cero from his hand and summoned forth the Yamato. And held it in full display "Its called the Yamato. A Devil Arm created and used by Sparda himself millennia ago. It became bound to me when I found it in one of the Order's labs in Fortunna".

Yoruichi took in the beauty of the sword, her eyes glossing over it top to bottom. The tsukamaki handle wrapping was white and shaped to make infinity symbols, underneath the pommel itself was black and had a gold dragon along it. The tsuba guard gold and deep navy blue shaped like a hexagon with two trapezoidal halves each with gold dot pattern patches and in a grove like motif with gold rings, inside of which are various circles in clusters of three, arranged in triangular patterns, and the gold habaki is also with a similar embossed pattern. The blade itself was pure deep silver and sported a temper line along its edge angles. "Its beautiful, how come I've never seen you use it before. Does this sword do anything special like other Devil Arms can you mentioned".

"You saying my Red Queen isn't beautiful" Nero jested with a cheeky smile. "I only use the Yamato when I have no other choice like today when I couldn't find Red Queen after Alvaro threw it away. Unlike you Shinigami I'm not exactly used to fighting with a katana. As for its power it doesn't have any fancy shikai or bankai but according to Dante it has to the ability to cut through anything".

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side scrunching her brow "Anything? How do you mean".

"I mean _anything_" Nero emphasised "Metal, flesh, souls even time and space. Sparda was said to have used it to seal the true Hell Gate from the mortal worlds".

The purplenette's eyes widened in awe as she leaned forward closer to the demon blade "Wait. It can do all that and you don't use it?".

Nero let out a small chuckle at her reaction and then explained "Its not a static power. It scales to the demonic power of its user. In the hands of a Demon as weak as a Scarecrow they'd barely be able to chop through wood with it. But in the hands of the likes of Sparda and Dante they could do all sorts. And as much as I don't like to praise Dante even I'll admit I'm still nowhere near his level of power". Nero had never seen Dante at his limit but he firmly believed even Aizen and Yamamoto would be no match for the Legendary Devil Hunter.

Yoruichi put a finger to her chin as she mulled over his words "So if you used it against someone like a non seated Soul Reaper you'd be able to cut through their Zanpakuto with ease because your power is so much greater than theirs. But wouldn't be able to do so against someone like the Head Captain or Aizen because theirs is greater than yours. Nor even Ichigo's since he's close to you in power" she looked to him to see if her assumption was correct.

Nero nodded at her surmise "Pretty much".

"Does it only work with demonic power? Or would spiritual power work as well" the former 2nd squad captain wondered aloud.

"Huh" Nero looked over the Yamato and lifted a brow "Not sure, never even thought about that". He passed the dark forged katana toward the woman to see for himself "Give it a try".

Yoruichi blinked her feline eyes "You sure" he nodded "Alright". She took the katana in her hand, it felt far lighter than one would expect a katana too. She rose her reaitsu and focused it into the Yamato and … "Nothing. I can't feel anything". To test it out she gave a gentle tap to one of the bamboo branches hanging in reach of the onsen. Upon contact the branch simply shook from the force of the impact but remained in tact.

Yoruichi gave the blade back to its master who then focused his demonic power into the katana and did the same as Yoruichi and hit the same bamboo branch just as gently as she had. In his hand the Yamato sliced through the branch as if it weren't even there. Nero picked the branch out the water and threw it to the side before summoning the Yamato back into himself.

"Guess it only works with Demonic power after all" Yoruichi surmised. 'Makes sense I suppose. The blade was made by a Demon in a universe where Soul Reapers don't even exist'.

A question then came to Nero, one he had been meaning to ask for a while "By the way. I heard Uryu mention that one of the reasons Shinigami and Quincy never got along was because Quincy wipe away souls like Hollows but Shinigami purify them. What happens to the ones I killed".

Yoruichi herself had already asked Kisuke about this before when the same thought came to her "You purity them as well in your own way. I'm not sure how. I asked Kisuke and he assumed that since your part Demon and Demons have a connection the Hell, one of the afterlife's, that when you kill a Hollow you also purify them with your Demonic power much like a Shinigami does". Nero looked satisfied to now have that answer.

The two sat there in peaceful silence for a while. Until Yoruchi broke it. "Nero" her golden eyes locked with his blue ones "The Arrancar. Alvaro. What exactly happened with him. I can tell something is bothering you, and the shape he was in … well you clearly made your anger for him visible" she grimaced as the memory of how banged up the Arrancar had looked last she saw him.

Nero opened his moth and went to speak but said nothing, he took a deep and heavy sigh "Alvaro said … he said he was only here in this city. That all these killings was. He said it was all to lure me here" just saying the words himself made Nero angry.

"Lure you?" Yoruichi squinted in confusion.

Nero then informed her of everything Alvaro had said. How all the targets picked were on order of Aizen himself who had sent Alvaro to the Human World for Nero. Why he had sent him Alvaro never said. "All those deaths. They all happened because some Hollow wanted to meet me" he closed his eyes and sighed, that reveal by the Hollow didn't sit to well with him.

"None of that is your fault" the woman told him but he still had a gloomy look to him. Yoruichi slid closer to him and looked deep into his eyes to console him "Nero. You can't blame yourself for things that are out of your control. I don't know why Aizen sent Alvaro here or why he would want to lure you specifically, or whether Alvaro just lied and said that to anger you but all those deaths are on them not you. And in the end it was you who ended the killings and brought justice to the families who had already suffered at their hands" her eyes and smile were as tender as her tone.

A small smile over came him at the sincerity of her words. "Yeah … I know … thanks" he knew she was right, that the deaths weren't his fault whether Alvaro had been lying or not. She had moved so close to him now she was in arms reach. Nero could see full detail of her body above water. Her flawlessly smooth dark chocolate skin had drops of water running down, her soft pink lips and molten gold eyes that shone like the sun. Her sleek violet hair tumbled down her back and in its wet state clung tight to her body. 'No one can deny how beautiful she is'.

Nero wasn't as shy as Ichigo and had no problem admitting when a woman was attractive. And boy did he find Yoruichi attractive, she was easily one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met. Not only beautiful on the outside but inside as well. She was intelligent, cunning, kind, compassionate and funny. She could comfort Nero as easily as she could make him laugh. The type of woman Nero was more than glad to be in the company of. It felt almost like being with Kyrie but different. And just like Kryie Yoruichi had begun to find a place in his heart. 'My heart?' what did that even mean. 'I'm just thinking about it to much. Kyrie always said it did that. I'm sure its nothing'.

"At least this mission wasn't a waste of time after all. We killed the Hollows and saved the day. Just like the jobs back home" Nero said. "And I'll admit" he looked into her golden eyes and smirked "It has had its fun moments" namely the time the two of them had spent together.

"Is that so" Yoruichi held a Cheshire cat grin "Well I'll admit I've had fun as well. And remember we still have one day left before we need to head back to Karakura and with the Hollows gone we can do whatever we want with nothing to worry about". She was exited by that thought. The idea to spend the whole day with him doing whatever they wanted gave her a giddy joy. So much so she was almost disappointed that there little vacation would be over after it. 'Its strange but I've had a lot more fun with him than I thought'.

Nero then leaned back as he stretched out his arms with a yawn little knowing that Yoruichi was eating up his eye candy. His body had no scars likely due to his healing abilities and was almost milky pale, his chest had solid abs and tight muscles as did his arms and there was no hair on his body making him look as smooth as a babies skin. His pure snow white hair was drenched by water and his crystal blue eyes were as piercing as ice. Yoruichi loved to flirt to cause others to fluster as she did with the likes of Ichigo but with Nero it was felt different when she did it, though she wasn't sure why.

In fact the more time Yoruichi spent with him the more her feelings for him grew. 'Feelings?'. Perhaps she was thinking to much into this, he was just a friend. A very attractive and funny friend whom she had spent more time with other than Kisuke and Tessai in the past century and wouldn't object to spending more time with. But that was just a normal thing to feel 'Right?'.

It seemed one thing both Nero and Yoruichi shared in common was their lack of understanding their own personal feelings. But perhaps time would change that.

A query then popped into the dark skinned woman's head "So. Back home when you hunted Demons how exactly did that work. Did you have your own form of the Gotei 13 or something like that?".

"Not even close" Nero chuffed. "We had a shop, a damn crappy shop as well. Dante would sometimes forget to pay the bills and we'd have the power and water shut off. In fact Lady once told me it was only thanks to this little girl Dante picked up and had to care for the shop even managed to survive, Patty her name is" Nero had never met Patty himself, he only knew what the others had told him. "Dante started the shop years ago so people could come to him directly to take care of Demons. Over the years Lady and Trish joined and Morrison became the broker of sorts who would get Dante most of his jobs. Little over a year ago I joined as well".

"A shop. Seems you and Kisuke have more in common that I thought" the noble woman said with a smirk. "And does this little band of heroes of yours have a name?" Yoruichi asked.

"Devil May Cry the shops called".

The Goddess of Flash gave a bemused look and said with a queer tone "_Devil May Cry_. Really".

"Dante's the one who named it. Never really went into why but Lady and Trish said it had something to do with his brother" Nero had always wondered about the on the nose name himself. "Vergil his name was, he was the owner of the Yamato before he died years ago".

Yoruichi shook her head with a soft laugh "Devil May Cry". She looked to Nero with a taunt filled leer "Sounds more like some emo rock band that a group of world saving demon hunters".

Nero rolled his eyes with a smile and splashed some of the tubs water towards her "Shut up". She then promptly splashed him back and did so until there was knock on the door by one the staff members telling Nero to keep it down since they couldn't hear Yoruichi in her soul form assuming he was alone in there. "Oh great now the staff here will think I'm talking and playing with myself" Yoruichi smiled and went to speak but Nero interrupted her "Not like that".The two of them sat in the onsen and talked some more until they decided to call it a night and head back to their room.

Their next and last day in the city was one filled with amusement. They had the biggest and most expensive breakfast they could all on Urahara's bill before heading out to the city. They visited the Akiu Craft Park where Yoruichi showed off her skill in painting a Kokeshi doll. They visited another arcade, this time not interrupted by any one and played on a plethora of games it had to offer. They both dressed up nicely before ending their night at the same sushi restaurant they had visited the first night and after their meal had several different drinks of alcohol and just stayed and talked until it was closing time. It was near one in the morning by the time they began to head back to the hotel to sleep.

Yoruichi had her arm wrapped around Nero's as they walked the streets, this time he didn't stiffen when she held him growing used to her disregard of the meaning personal space. "This may just have been the most fun four days I've had in the past hundred years".

"Well I'm glad I could please the noble princess" she gave him a playful shove for that remark.

"But in all seriousness I've had fun. I might have got hypnotised and nearly eaten but you have to look at the positive side am I right" she chuckled to herself with a smile.

"That hypnotism was no fun for me either, if not for my healing I'd be covered in bruises and broken bones from where you hit me". He turned to face her with a smirk, having to look down due to their height difference "For such a small thing you sure pack a punch".

Yoruichi replied with a small guilt laugh "Yeah, sorry about that. But at least now you know this kitty has claws" she cheekily grinned. The two came to a stop at a nearby bridge over looking a river where a crowd of people were letting off fire lanterns into the air "Though I must admit I will miss this when he head back home. Its been … nice you know. Being able to go out with a friend and have fun. Not just having to focus all the time on things like planning for infiltrating the Soul Society or now with readying for Aizen's attack. Just two friends having fun like normal people with normal problems. Well as normal as problems like ours can get". A small sad smile traced her lips "That's one thing I missed the most after I left the Soul Society a hundred years ago. Its been nice to have a somewhat normal time if just for a while".

"It doesn't have to stop here" Yoruichi turned, her golden and his azure eyes locked together. "We can still go out in Karakura when we head back if you wont. I don't mind".

"Really?" Yoruichi looked up delighted as her eyes warmed.

"Yeah" Nero spoke sincerely "Like you said. Its been fun. Why should that fun stop here in this city. There was this bar I was planning on checking out anyway in Karakura. Maybe … I don't know" Nero used his free hand to rub his neck cursing his social awkwardness "You could come with me one day. If you want to that is".

"I'd love to" Yoruichi smiled affectionately. Truly glad he still wanted to spend time with her. It gave her a warm and tingly feeling inside herself. She had no idea what this sensation was it but felt good, it felt right.

Nero too was happy she accepted his offer. The guys from work had offered to take him to the bar but the chance to go with Yoruichi was something he found far more pleasing. She was easily his best and closest friend in this world, he'd probably sent more time with her than everyone else in this world combined including Urahara and Ichigo. And for a reason foreign to him he still wanted to spend more time with her, there was a feeling he had when he was with her, a kind of warm feeling he'd only known with Kyrie, but it seemed to grow even warmer the more time they spent together.

A piece of string from one of the lanterns floating on past and above them fell off and landed in Yoruichi's hair. The two shared a laugh as Yoruichi tried to pry the string free from her head. But with the wind and her irritation growing at not being able to catch it every attempt she made to pull it from her violet mane ended in failure.

Nero opted to step in once a tick mark formed on the woman's head "Here let me". Nero leaned in closer and got down within eye level of the Shihoin lady their faces but an inch or two apart. "Hold still". Yoruchi did as he said, Nero reached with his left hand and grabbed hold of the string careful not to pull the woman's soft luscious hair and gently pulled it away. "There. Done". Only now did Nero realise just how close he was to her, the scent of her shampoo and perfume entered his noise. 'She smells nice. Like fruit.'

Yoruichi herself froze solid as Nero leaned down to aide her. When she felt his hand in her hair goose pimples went down her spine as he unknowingly caressed her purple locks when he pulled the string free. 'His eyes are so blue, like crystals'.

The two remained still staring into one another eyes for an unknown amount of time. Each of them as flustered as the other, trying to fight of the red heat on their cheeks. Their hearts beating like drums.

Nero took a gulp "… Yoruichi … I …" he whispered as he subconsciously leaned in closer his hand still caressing her violet hair. He considered pulling away. He told himself this was wrong. But no matter what he told himself he didn't listen. Because it felt right.

"Nero …" Yoruichi softly breathed back, she though to pull away but instead began to move closer to him. This wasn't like when the Hollow masquerading as Nero tried to kiss her. Back then it felt wrong, the Hollow was full of greed and lust, Nero was sweet and gentle even if he tried to hide those traits with humour. The time with the Hollow felt wrong, but this. It felt right.

There was nothing else in the world but the two of them at that moment. Their minds were blank and their worries forgotten. All that mattered was each other. Inch by inch then centimetre by centimetre they edged ever closer. There lips about to meet until.

*Splash*

The two of them whirled there heads to the source of the noise and broke apart from one another. One of the people lighting the lanterns on the river had lost their balance and fallen into the water. The crowd around him bursting into laughter.

The interruption had ended their little tender moment and now they both stood red faced refusing to look at the other in embarrassment and awkwardness. After about a minute of thick silence Nero managed to push down the red cheeks of his and spoke "… So erm" he coughed to clear his now dry throat "We should probably head back to bed. Gotta get up early tomorrow to catch the train".

Yoruichi's finally managed to look back to Nero and replied "Yeah. Yes. You're right. We should … we should do that. We've had a long few days and with all the fighting we did and what we've had to drink we are both extremely tired". They both knew she was trying to subtly hint at an excuse for what the two of them had just nearly done not about needing sleep.

"Yeah … tired … right" Nero latched onto her excuse as well. 'That's got to be the reason right?'.

The two of them didn't speak until they made it back to their hotel room where they just said goodnight to the other and went to their separate rooms. "What the hell just happened" they both asked themselves as they got to bed.

* * *

That morning the two hadn't said much as the uncomfortable tension still filled the air following the near kiss experience that night. After the train pulled up at Karakura station they both got off. It wasn't far from the station to their residences and so they walked the streets.

"… So …" Yoruichi voiced.

"… So …" echoed Nero.

The ebony coloured woman let out an exasperated sigh "I know things got a bit … _weird_. The other night" that was the best word she could find. "But how about we try to forget about that and focus on the other times we had together" for some reason the idea of forgetting it didn't seem right to her but she said in regardless.

"Sounds good to me" Nero was strangely somewhat against that though, trying to forgot what happened didn't feel right to him but chose not to say anything.

"Good" Yoruichi chirped up "Because I meant what I said. I really did have a good time".

"Me too" the devil hunter said truthfully. "And if you're still up for it we could check out that bar some time. Its not that far from my place".

"I'd be happy too" Yoruichi smiled to him. "So. You have any plans for now. You still have some time off work right".

"I have some things to do in my apartment" one such thing was finding a place for the black cat teddy he had won for Yoruichi at the arcade in Sendai, she herself had nowhere to place it as she didn't have a proper room at Urahara's just a small area she would sleep when she visited. "And I suppose I should talk to Ichigo and the others".

They soon came to the junction in the roads where left went to Urahara's Shop which was Yoruichi's temporary residence for now, and to the right was the direction to Nero's apartment. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now then. I need to speak to Kisuke and inform him of what happened with the Hollows. I'll see you another time" she considered hugging him goodbye or kissing him on the cheek but after what had happened by the river the mere thought of that brought roses to her cheeks and so opted for a simple "goodbye".

Nero said his goodbye back and the two went to their respective abodes.

Tessai was outside doing some work on the shop when he saw her coming. "Yoruichi" he gave her a hug "Good to see you back and in once piece".

"Was there ever any doubt" she smirked and returned the hug. "Is Kisuke here?".

"In the back".

Yoruichi then took out her soul candy and swallowed freeing herself from the gigai. "Take care of that for me will you" she gestured to the gikon in her gigai "And do me a favour and throw that soul candy in the trash when you take it out the gigai".

Tessai was taken aback by the Shihoin's vex at the gikon before sighing with a shake of his head "I told Kisuke not to give you this one. I should have known he would do the exact opposite". The once Kido Corp leader took the gikon to the back where he planned to release it from the gigai and put them both in storage should they be needed again.

Yoruichi went inside the store, Uruuru was stacking some shelves while Jinta was sweeping the floor. Yoruichi smiled down at the two of them, she pinched Uruuru's cheeks making her blush even more and rubbed Jinta's red hair as he fumbled to try and shake her off giving them both the gifts she had gotten for them in Sendai. She went into the back of the store to Kisuke's living room and slung her suitcase on the floor.

"Well look who's back" the shaggy blonde store owner greeted "I trust you had a good time going by the look on your face and the fact you haven't hit me yet for making you go to begin with".

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet" she slyly remarked.

Kisuke prepared a pot of green tea for them both, he sat two cups on the table and poured the tea into them before he and Yoruichi took their seats on the cushions. "So, how did it go. Is Nero feeling any better".

"I believe so. Seems you were right after all. This little trip was just what he needed" Yoruichi knew that the time she and Nero had spent together did truly help him come to terms with his new life in this world. Compared to how miserable he had been the night she had asked him to go to how he was now proved yet again Kisuke was always right.

"That's good. One less thing to worry about". Kisuke took a sip of his tea "And did the two of you have fun together after all, it must have been nice just the two of you all alone".

"What do you mean" Yoruichi fought down a blush, if Kisuke were to see her red cheeks and learn of what had almost happened between herself and Nero he would never let her live it down.

Urahara gave an innocent smile, one which Yoruichi wasn't convinced by "I just meant if you had a good time is all. After all it was supposed to act as a vacation of sorts not just for Nero but for you as well, my way of repaying you for helping train and look after the kids in Soul Society when I couldn't". His words said but his eyes teased he knew more.

"Yes. We had a good time. Like you say its nice to get away from it all every now and then" the Hukuda master kept looking at her blonde friends smiling face 'There's no way he knows what happened. He's just trying to get one over on me like always. But I wont fall for it'.

"And the Hollow?" the scientist asked.

Yoruichi let out a pent up breathe "About that". She then informed Kisuke of everything that had happened and what they had learnt of the Hollow. After she finished she watched as Kisuke stared into his cup in silence, a worried frown on his face. 'He always knew Aizen would create these Arrancars but to learn it for certain isn't something he's happy to hear'.

"So he did it then. Aizen finally achieved his goal. Maybe when Shinji and his group learn of it they might be happy to know their suffering at least helped Aizen learn where he went wrong" Urahara said bitterly. "And this Hollow, Arrancar he could use a form of hypnosis like Aizen". Hearing that part really unsettled him.

The purplenette nodded "His was limited to his mist however. Only those within the mist could be effected, once out of the mists range the illusions wore off. But still not something I enjoyed being under the control of". She hated to feel weak or under the sway of another.

"And you said Nero could what … see through it. Break it like he was immune" the formed 12th division captain could hardly believe that.

"Not immune per say" Yoruichi clarified. She rested her elbow on her crossed legs "He said it's more like Demons have a sixth sense that among others gives them heightened resistance to mind altering powers like telepathy, illusions and more. Nero said like me he was fooled by the illusion to begin with but there was some kind of feeling in the back of his mind which knew what he was seeing was false. And that once he focused on that the illusion broke and now he knew he was being hypnotised and what was hypnotising him he couldn't be effected there after. Whether it only works because Nero was more powerful than Alvaro neither I nor Nero can say".

"Whether that resistance scales on his and his opponents power could be a problem. But still …". The idea that someone could have a natural resistance to Aizen's hypnosis was something Kisuke had never thought possible, even Ichigo as far as he knew could be as easily effected by Kyoka Suigetsu as any other Shinigami be they as weak as a fresh men student at the academy or as powerful as Yamamoto himself it didn't matter. Aizen's hypnosis was absolute, once you laid eyes on it it was all over.

But then again Kisuke nor even Aizen for that matter had accounted for a Demon due to the fact that none thought them real. Since the birth of Ichigo Kisuke had always seen the ginger boy as their best hope against Aizen. A Shinigami and Quincy hybrid had never happened before as much as anyone knew and the offspring of such union could hold the power to defeat Aizen in Kisuke's mind. Kisuke had promised Isshin to never tell anyone of his children's true origins less it bring unwanted attention, a promise Kiuske had kept, even Yoruichi didn't know the truth.

But a Shinigami and Quincy hybrid was one thing. A demon and human hybrid was whole other matter. There was countless information on Shinigami and quincies but nothing what so ever on demons, least of all demons from another universe. If Ichigo was potentially the strongest card in the deck then Nero was the wild card. So wild that even Aizen would have no idea how best to plan against him. And something Aizen didn't know how to plan against was a powerful piece on the board. Especially is said piece may prove resistance or even immune to Kyoka Suigetsu.

Kisuke still stared into his cup as he spoke again "If Nero does have some power against Aizen's hypnosis he may prove to be our best weapon against him when that day comes".

"He's not a weapon. He's our friend" Yoruichi reminded him sternly 'Sometimes he can get too caught up in trying to stop Aizen he can forget the simplest of things like that'.

"Right, of course". Kisuke looked up from his tea toward his life long sister in all but blood "And you said that when Nero killed the Arrancar he used some demonic sword he summoned from thin air and then somehow absorbed some of the Hollows powers".

"He calls them Devil Arms" Yoruichi explained. "Nero said that a Demon can sometimes absorb some of the powers from those they defeat and sometimes even will get weapons from them as well. Though he doesn't have one of those yet".

"So he can use cero's now?".

"I saw it with my own eyes. I'm not sure if he can gain all the powers of a Hollow and wear a mask like the Visored, after all Nero did say he doesn't have an inner Hollow like they do" for which the noble heiress was glad. She had seen first hand the mental and physical pain the Visored had gone through by having inner Hollows, the thought of Nero having to go through such a thing made her wince.

"I guess only time will tell what his Hollow power limits are. I'm sure Shinji will be jealous when he learns Nero didn't have to go through Hollowfication they way he did". Kisuke then pressed her on the other matter "And the demon sword. It can cut through _anything_".

"The Yamato" she had a sip of her herbal tea "And yes. According to Nero its said to be able to cut through anything including time and space. Though its limited to its wielders power so Nero isn't quite on that level yet with the blade".

"But still a sword that can do that. I've never heard anything like it". Kisuske knew Zanpakuto's had incredible abilities like his own Benihime but the ability to sever entire realms apart like what Sparda had done with the blade was beyond anything. "And since it's only compatible with demonic power it means we never have to worry about someone like Aizen getting their hands on it".

"So what happens now" Yoruichi asked knowing Kisuke had something in mind.

"As strong as Nero is he isn't strong enough for him to stand a chance against the likes of Aizen. But". Kisuke's eyes were covered in shadow by his striped hat sitting his head "While we can't help Nero with his demonic power since none of us have any experience in that field we can help him elsewhere".

"Like?" said the golden eyed woman.

Kisuke gave her the run down of his plan "Demonic power isn't all Nero has. He also has spiritual power as well. We've all felt it, hidden deep down inside of him buried under his demonic energy but its there. Asleep, dormant and untapped. If we can awaken this power not only will he have the basics so wont have to rely on us to be around to sense reaitsu for him but it will also add to his power he has already. And allow him to utilise some Soul Reaper abilities, an increase the effectiveness of the Hollow powers he has just gained".

Yoruichi had already come to the same speculation herself 'Nero's already stronger but should he awaken his spiritual power he'll be even stronger'. A knowing smirk spread as she asked sarcastically "And I wonder just who you have in mind to teach him to use his spiritual power".

Kisuke leaned his head back with a smile "Well as you said yourself. The two of you have become the best of friends. I'd hate to intrude on such a great and growing friendship".

"Oh how generous of you" Yoruichi replied with false gratitude.

"What can I say. I'm just a nice guy". The shop keeper then added "But if need be I can help him out on certain things. If he wants to learn how better fight with a katana and you're not up for it I can lend a hand. And I'm sure Tessai wont object to teaching him some Kido". Kisuke knew Yoruichi was skilled with a blade, you had to be to join the Gotei 13 even if you were in the Onmitsukido but she also preferred hand to hand and hadn't touched her Zanpakuto in a long time.

"Just because I don't use a Zanpakuto doesn't mean I've forgot how to use a sword. And kido is also one of my strong suite's" the violet haired ex captain reminded him, though she would admit when it came to kido Tessai was still better than her, she might have more spiritual power than Tessai and thus more powerful kido spells than the former Kido Corp leader but he was better versed with the spells than she was. "But I'll let Nero be the one to decide when it comes to that". She finished her tea "I'll ask him later".

"Good" Kisuke's face morphed into one of concern "Because if what that Arrancar said is true. If Aizen really did send it to the World of the Living just for Nero then we have a problem. Because it means Aizen is interested in him. What Aizen hoped to discover from sending the Arrancar here I don't know" though he and Yoruichi had a good guess. "But regardless it means that Nero has peeked Aizen's curiosity. And you and I both know that is never a good thing to have". Kisuke took a much need drink of tea and let out a breathe "But worrying will get us nowhere. All Nero can do now is train and prepare for the inevitable. Just like the rest of us".

"Right" Yoruichi agreed. Training Nero would also mean training herself which the past few weeks had proved she deeply needed. From nearly collapsing after shunpoing all over the Seireitei, to being hit multiple times by Soi Fon and finally falling for the Arrancars illusions all proved one thing. She had allowed herself to get sloppy the past century and needed to fix that. "But first I think I'll have that tuna you promised would be waiting for me when I got back". Yoruichi got up from her seat and made for the door before snapping her fingers "Oh I almost forgot" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper which she passed to Kisuke. "Here's the bill for the hotel and other expenses we spent. Should be coming out of your bank account anytime soon".

"Okay sure no proble-" Kisuke's eyes shot open as wide as can be while he spat out his tea in shock and horror. "All this. You spent all this. Oh I'm ruined. How could you do this to me. I thought I was your friend" tears poured from his eyes like waterfalls at the numbers.

Yoruichi glared down in triumph fire crackling behind her "I did tell you I would get my own back for not asking me to go in the first place didn't I". She left the room but popped her head back in through the open door and smiled sweetly "But if its any consolation Nero and I had a lovely time. So from the both of us. Thank you" she winked and then left.

Kisuke collapsed back and fell to the floor knocking his drink everywhere. "Tesaai!" he shouted out in misery to give the bad news "Cancel the vacation I had booked. Looks like I'm going to have to work triple shifts for the next few months". To make matters worse he could hear the sinister laughter of Yoruichi echoing in the halls.

In another room Tessai overheard his boss and tutted with a non sympathetic sigh "Will he ever learn that any time he gets one over on lady Yoruichi she will always get him back ten times worse".

* * *

Hueco Mundo was considered by many to be a baron and empty land with naught be endless deserts. That was true for the most part but there was one such place that was an outlier when it came to that desolation. Las Noches was the palace like fortress that had once belonged to Baraggan Louisenbairn, though under his reign it was little more than a hovel in comparison to what Aizen had built it into. It now served as the de facto capital of Aizen's army. Each Espada had their own palace in the dome like fortress.

Currently in one such palace, though it would be better to call it a lab than palace sat the 8th Espada. The head scientist of Aizen's army went over the footage his body cams had recorded in the Human World, unbeknownst to Alvaro Szayelaporro Granz had on Aizen's order installed one such recorder inside the wannabe Espada. "This is incredible" Szayelaporro marvelled at the footage.

He had heard tale of the so called Demon said to be from another universe but like most everyone who heard it he wrote it off as to good to be true. But watching the footage he realised it had been true all along. "Oh if only I could have this boy to myself. The things I could learn by dissecting his brain and body".

Hopefully Lord Aizen would allow him such a gift when the time was right. But for now he knew he best hand the footage to his lord. He pulled the footage from the computer monitor and into a handheld device before making his way to Aizen's personal palace. Once at the doors he was allowed inside and headed up to Aizen's private chamber where he spent most of his free time. Waiting on guard outside the door were Aizen's two female aide's. The black haired Loly Aivirnne and the blonde Menoly Mallia.

Loly was the first to spot Szayelaporro's approach "What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Lord Aizen commanded that I come straight to him with this information so if you would be so kind as to get out of my way" he glared as he said the last bit.

"Lord Aizen told us nothing of this" Menoly countered. "Until we hear otherwise you wont enter. Lord Aizen is currently speaking in private with Lords Ichimaru and Tosen and told us not to allow anyone to disturb them".

Szayelaporro merely closed his eyes and smirked "Is that so". Tension and reiatsu filled the air of the three Hollows which seemed like to erupt into conflict but before that could happen the door to Aizen's chamber opened.

"My, my. What's all this commotion" the serpent eyed former captain peeked out the door way. "Its a terrible sight to see our comrades in arms at each others throats don't you think" Gin smiled all teeth. "Ah Szayelaporro good of you to finally arrive. Lord Aizen has been expecting you, please come in".

With that all sorted the two aide's step aside and Szayelaporro entered. He kneeled before Aizen who remained in his chair while Gin and Tosen stood on his right and left respectively. "My Lord I am here to inform you of Alvaro Alcazar's failure and death. It seems he was slain by the hands of the white haired boy he was sent after with the aid of one Yoruichi Shihoin. All the Hollows sent to help him were slain too".

"Let me see" Aizen commanded and so Szayelaporro activated the hand held playback device which showed the footage recorded from Alvaro and all the other Hollows sent to the Human World with him. After the footage ended Aizen looked to the kneeling Espada "Thank you Szayelaporro you have been most helpful in this endeavour. Please if you would leave us in private with the video". Szayelaporro nodded and left the room leaving only the three former captains.

Nero had peeked Aizen's interest back in the Soul Society. For decades he had been planning his defection and after learning of the Hogyoku being inside Rukia Kuchiki he had it all figured out. He knew Kisuke Urahara would try to stop him, but not being able to enter the Soul Society himself he would have had to send others. Yoruichi Shihoin was a given but Kisuke would need more than her. But the Kurosaki boy had just begun to show his powers and Aizen knew Kisuke would send him alongside the boys friend whom possessed spiritual powers and likely the Quincy boy as well with Yoruichi acting as their guide. And it had all gone down just as he knew it would. Save one factor.

The boy they called Nero. Aizen was a man who prided himself on knowing his enemy. Unknown to anyone he had been watching Ichigo for years and his friends making note of any that had the slightest hint of spirit power so that he could devise a counter against them in the future. Which he had done so. But then Nero had arrived as if out of nowhere and low and behold ended up in the path of Yoruichi who recruited him. When he had joined Kisuke's little band of heroes Aizen had thought little of it at first but the more time passed the more he realised the boy was not to be underestimated. and possessed powers on the level of a Captain and healing abilities surpassing even the likes of Ulquiorra.

But most worrisome of all was his one of a kind spiritual power which Aizen like the rest had later learnt from his eyes and ears he still had in the Soul Society even now was actually demonic power. The boy was a total mystery and Aizen hated mysteries he could never allow himself to be left in the dark about anything save it come back to bite him in the ass another day. The boy had managed to defeat Tosen and survived both Gin, Yamamoto's and even his own attacks. When he learnt that he was a demon hybrid from another world for the first time in his life Aizen felt lost. When he had broken into read secret files in the archives of the Soul Society locked off to even Central 46 he found some small mention of Demons, Devil and other Hellspawn in this universe but there was so little written about them and no proof or evidence to back up the words Aizen refused to believe them real until he had such proof. And when it came to alternate universes there was even less.

After learning of what the boy truly was and where he came from he began to wonder what the boys limits, strength and weaknesses were. One thing concerned him almost more than anything. He had heard from Tosen himself that the boy had somehow still been able to know where he was when he had used his bankai on him despite said bankai being able to shut down all the opponents senses. It made Aizen think 'If he can overcome a power that can nullify one's senses what about a power that can manipulate them. What about Kyoka Suigetsu'.

The idea the boy may be able to overcome his hypnosis didn't sit well with him. Sure he was more powerful than the boy. The ease of which he had stabbed him on Sokyoku Hill proved that but you can always increase your power and if the day came when the two met blades and Nero was somehow unaffected by his hypnosis it could prove a problem. Despite what many thought of him Aizen never relied on his shikai for his fights, it was his raw power that made him the man he was his hypnosis only made it easier to end fights faster than he would win other wise. Still he had to know for sure. Aizen always had to know.

And so he set a plan. He with the help of Szayelaporro he used the Hogyoku to evolve a Hollow into an Arrancar, only this time Aizen embedded a piece of his own Zanpakuto's power into the process so the result created Alvaro. An Arrancar with hypnotic power like his own. Alvaro's hypnosis was weaker, there was no doubt there but it could still do the job. And with it Aizen would be able to see for himself how Nero would react to hypnosis.

Of course getting Nero to meet Alvaro in the first place would prove a challenge. Aizen couldn't send Alvaro to Karakura, there were to many Shinigami there. The chance that one of them battled Alvaro and not Nero was to high. Aizen needed to pick a location where it was close enough for Nero to get to but not to far he would never agree to travel. And so Sendai was the city the brunette Shinigami chose.

But just being in a city would never bring Nero. For one if Alvaro released his reaitsu the Gotei 13 would go to Sendai themselves and take him out and two Nero couldn't even sense reaitsu to begin with. Aizen had to be smart. He had to have Alvaro do something that would get Nero's attention and convince him to go to Sendai but not get to much attention that the Captains would involve themselves. And Aizen knew just how to do that.

Even after leaving Soul Society Aizen still had ways to learn of what was happening there and so when the Head Captain sent out the letters to all Division on Nero's true origins. He had learnt like the rest Nero was from another universe and now stuck here never able to see his family and friends again leaving him in an emotional state one, which Aizen sought to exploit. Aizen told Alvaro to kill only the living and only men with wives and children. This would one, get into the news so Nero would see it and two, manipulate Nero's emotions as he would be able to sympathise with the widows and orphans of the victims and thus seek vengeance for them by hunting the Hollow responsible. A cruel plan to be sure but an effective one and one which had worked just as intended.

"So it would seem the demon boy truly does have a natural resistance to mind manipulating powers" Aizen surmised "A sixth sense as he calls it. Interesting".

"Impossible" Tosen could hardly believe it, the boy being able to still sense him when Tosen had used his bankai on his was one thing but even the blind Shinigami had no delusions knowing that Aizens shikai has above his own bankai. "It must be a mistake. Perhaps Alvaro's hypnotic powers weren't transitioned correctly in his creation. There must have been some flaw in his illusions". It disgusted him when he learnt of Nero's origins, Tosen despised destruction and chaos and Demons were said to be chaos made flesh.

"Possible" Aizen spoke softly as if the whole matter concerned him not "Though unlikely. I oversaw Alvaro's creation myself. While his hypnosis was never as powerful as my own it would still do the job. I tested that myself before I sent him to the Human World. And after all it did work on Yoruichi Shihoin as the footage shows, even someone of her power was fooled by his hypnosis yet the boy they call Nero wasn't".

"And then there's that katana of his he summoned from thin air" Gin spoke for the first time. "Its not a Zanpakuto that much is obvious, but there is clearly power within the blade". Gin's mind was also spinning with possibilities. Ever since Gin had seen Aizen and witnessed his power he thought that no one could stand against him, his raw power alone made it so only Yamamoto himself stood a chance against him. But Aizen's power to hypnotise anyone and everyone including Yamamoto would give him the edge there.

It was one of the reasons Gin had been masquerading as Aizen's man for so long. Not only to learn of the limits of his power but the limits of his Zanpakuto so that when the day came and Aizen was at his most joyous Gin would use what he had learnt to rip the joy from him along with his life. To Gin he was the only one who could do this. As powerful as Yamamoto was he had already laid eyes of Kyoka Suigetsu as had practically all the members of the Gotei 13 and so was susceptible to its power. After learning of the Kurosaki boy Gin had begun to wonder if he could be of use. His power had gone from that of a Human to Captain level in but a few weeks, with more training his power may rise to match Aizen's, _maybe,_ it was a long shot but possible. Plus the Kurosaki boy had never seen Kyoka Suigetsu either so he also had that going for him. But still even then Ichigo would be as weak to Kyoka Suigetsu as anyone, if he to laid eyes on it it was all over for him.

But this demon boy, this Nero he too could prove of use against Aizen. True his power as of now was not on Aizen's level but in time it could be. And unlike any other living soul that Gin knew the boy somehow was able to fight off illusions. If all else failed perhaps this boy may be of use.

"The sword is of little concern for now" Aizen waved off having no idea of the demonic swords true potential. "As is the boy. In truth I never intended for Alvaro to kill him. In fact I would have been quite disappointed is he had. I just wished to see what the boy was capable of and now I have" he smiled coldly.

"So what now?" Tosen asked.

"Now we wait" Aizen leaned back in his throne. "The boy Nero and the substitute Ichigo Kurosaki are still to weak to prove any true threat or any use to us. But I have no doubt their powers will grow. And when it does I'll be watching and waiting".

Aizen knew that Ichigo had that Hollow inside him which he tried to keep buried and knew that once Ichigo learnt how to use and control the Hollow his power would increase 'And I'm sure when my former Captain and his little team discover that they will be more than willing to teach Ichigo'. As for Nero his demonic power was something Aizen had no idea about a fact which greatly irritated him, but the boy also did have spiritual power deep inside him, likely due to him being part human. 'Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin will no doubt begin to train him to use that spiritual power of his. And when that happens he to shall become stronger. And much like Ichigo I will have plans for him'.

Aizen may be in the dark when it came to demons, demonic power and alternate universes. But he knew people. People he could plan for. And Aizen always had a plan. Whether you were a Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, a Shinigami Quincy half breed or even a demon hybrid from another plane of reality it mattered little. In the end everyone was but a pawn in Aizen's game.

* * *

It had been several hours now since Nero had got back to his apartment. After doing some work on the place and finding a home for the black cat teddy on one of the shelves he managed to get in touch with Ichigo and the others. He sent a text to them all just to let them know he was fine and if they ever wanted to speak and meet up again they need only call. Chad ever the quiet type sent a simple one sentence text back, Uryu sent but one word as his reply. Orihime phoned him just to check up and Ichgo replied saying that he was in the park watching one of his sister football games, or soccer as it was known to Nero, which is where Nero found himself now.

Ichigo and Nero sat on a nearby park bench watching the game play out. "So erm … what the fuck is this thing?" Nero pointed at the walking talking plushie.

The stuffed lion began to roar out "Hey who are you calling a _thing!_ How about trying some manners buddy, don't you know its rude to curse when there are kids around you know you should wash your mouth out with soap and shoulllmmrh!".

Ichigo used his hand to gag the lion "Stop talking so loud. Do you want people to notice you" the teddy relented with a huff as Ichigo threw him back into his bag out of view "Stay in there" he commanded. "Sorry about that" he turned to Nero "he can get a little agitated at times".

"Alright. But what is it. No one told me toys in this world are also alive. What next I'm gonna find Woody and Buzz flying through the sky to hijack a moving truck" Nero joked.

"His name is Kon" Ichigo explained. "He's a mod soul. I use him to take my Human body when I need to use my Soul Reaper form".

Nero already knew of mod souls from Yoruichi. They were similar though not completely the same as the gikon she used for her gigai.

"So" Ichigo began "I heard from Kisuke that you and Yoruichi went to Sendai. To hunt some Hollow".

"Yeah. We were there for four days. But we killed it on the third. Apparently its some new form of Hollow" Nero shrugged "I'm not too sure on the classification of them. Best ask Urahara or Yoruichi if you want the full run down".

"Yeah I heard about all the missing people on the news. Good thing its over now though thanks to you and Yoruichi". Ichigo turned back to watch his sister score a goal and shouted in congratulations. "It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows here either you know while you were gone".

Nero cocked a brow "How'd you mean?".

"Something happened at some temple nearby. Turns out it was some kind of prison and this old Shinigami broke free" Ichigo recalled the events of the past few days. "His name was Baishin and his Zanpakuto was somehow a part of him. I managed to beat him with some help. Which reminds me, when all that went down some Captains came to help. One of them was Captain Soi Fon, she didn't seem to happy when she found out you and Yoruichi were off together up north. In fact it was only thanks to the Head Captains orders she didn't go off to Sendai looking for you, but she still seemed pretty angry".

'Oh now that's just great. As if I needed the honey bee to more pissed of with me. If she ever found out about how Yoruichi and I nearly …' Nero quickly suppressed that thought and memory less Ichigo notice his cheeks heat up.

Ichigo turned to face the devil hunter, his voice serious "So how are you feeling now. I can't even pretend to imagine I know what you're going through".

Nero brushed a strand of his white hair from his eye "Fine. Well as fine as can be. Yoruichi helped me see that just brooding and moping about it want solve anything. The only thing I can do is try and start again here. If I can go back to my own world at some point good, if not well. This place isn't so bad".

"Yeah" Ichigo grinned leaning back on the bench. "And like we all said back in the Soul Society. If you ever need anything of us we'll be there if you need us".

Nero smiled back and replied "Yeah, thanks".

A third voice then spoke up from behind "Hope I'm not interrupting your little bromance".

The white and ginger haired teens turned to see the dark skinned golden eyed woman smirking at the two of them, her orange sweatshirt and black skin tight pants let them know she was back in her Soul form. "Yoruichi?" Ichigo spoke first "What are you doing here?".

"I'm here for Nero" she answered.

"Me?" Nero said.

Yoruichi nodded as her ponytail bobbed in its hold "Yep. I needed to talk to you. Kisuke and I have something of importance we need to discuss back at his place".

"Is this about the Hollows" Nero wondered "I thought we took care of them".

The purplenette shook her head "Nothing like that. Its about you. We need to talk".

"Er, alright I guess" Nero said his goodbye to Ichigo and proceeded to follow Yoruichi to Urahara's store. When they entered the shop instead of heading to the living room she took him to the latch where underneath held Urahara's training room Nero had spared with Yoruichi against when he had first arrived in this world. "What's going on?".

"Just follow and you'll see" Yoruichi opened the latch and went down the ladder, Nero followed shortly after and soon they both got to the bottom of the ground, close by Kisuke was waiting for them.

"Well you finally made it" Kisuke waved that fan of his over his face "Hey Nero. I trust you and Yoruichi had a good time away. Going from my bank statement I think I already know the answer to that".

Nero smirked and inclined his head to the purplenette "That was all Yoruichi's idea".

Yoruichi gave a false pout to the devil "Hey, selling me out like that so easily. I thought we were friends".

Nero then asked why he was here to begin with so Kisuke decided to explain. "To train you of course. That is what this room is for".

"Train me?" Nero frowned "How. I thought you guys didn't know how Demonic power works".

"We don't" Kisuke said truthfully waving that fan of his. "But demonic power isn't all you have. Don't get me wrong I'm sure your demonic power will grow and increase on its own as you fight and train but like you said we can't help you there".

"But we can help you with your spiritual power" Yoruichi had her arms crossed over he ample chest.

Nero gave her an odd look "My what?".

"Your spiritual power" Kisuke chose to answer. "You may be part Demon but your soul is also part Human and so you have it like everyone else, a large amount from what little we've felt of it in the past. Its just sitting there deep inside you untapped. And so we will help you tap into that power. Once you do so not only will it allow you to use Shinigami abilities and perhaps even some Hollow ones given you absorbed some of the Arrancars powers like his cero. But it will also add to your own demonic power, increasing to your overall power and capabilities from speed to strength to well everything".

"No offence but why do I need to do that" Nero had no delusions in thinking himself unbeatable in this world, but still "I handled myself alright back in the Soul Society".

"That you did" Kisuke admitted. He looked into Nero's eyes and said in a serious voice "But back then most of the Captains you and Ichigo fought weren't using their full power. Soi Fon didn't use her bankai or shunko against you and Byakuya was unknowingly limiting his own power against Ichigo as he was emotionally conflicted about trying to fight someone who wanted to save his sister. I already have an idea how to help Ichigo increase his power but for you this is what we have".

"I don't know" the snow haired teen chewed his lip undecided.

"By accessing your spiritual power not only will it add to your power you already have but you will also be able to gain knew abilities and techniques. After all aren't you tired of having to keep on asking us where reiatsu is coming from since you can't sense it yourself" Kisuke tried to convince him.

'I guess it makes sense' Nero thought. 'After all like they say there are still people in this world beyond my power' Aizen for one, Yamamoto another and Yoruichi proved when she had attacked in under the Arrancars illusions her speed was vastly above his own capabilities. If Nero was to ever fight her for real he'd never be able to land a hit on her. Let alone what the Head Captain or Aizen could do to him.

Urahara was about to say something else to persuade him when Yoruichi stepped forward with an idea "How about a bet Nero. We play tag".

"Tag?" Nero looked at her like she was out of her mind.

The Goddess of Flash nodded "Uh huh, tag. If you manage to tag me just once you can leave and don't have to do any training. If you can't you promise to let us train you to use your spiritual power". A sly smirk traced her lips "What do you say? Think you can beat little old me?".

Nero chuckled "You're on".

Yoruichi smiled that mischievous smile she loved so much and in a flash appeared at Nero's face, she used her index finger and poked the hunter on the nose "Tag".

Before Nero could even raise his hand she was gone 'Where'd she go?'. He heard whistling coming from behind, her turned and saw her. Only it wasn't just her. There were around twenty of her all smiling and whistling at him with a wave 'Oh great, that speed clone shit again'.

Nero Trickster dashed to the clones but when he tried to touch them his hand went through every single one 'She wasn't even among them'. He jumped to one of the rocky outcrops in the room and looked for a sign of her.

"Psst, who you looking for".

Nero spun round to find Yoruichi lounging on her back directly behind him, he dashed forward but once more she had gotten away from him with her shunpo before he could land a hit. Or at least she though she had.

Yoruichi sped over to another rock and smirked "Not fast enough".

"Oh really".

Yoruichi turned her head, her eyes wide, Nero's hand upon her shoulder.

"Tag" Nero grinned victoriously "So I guess I won that bet" he had his hand upon her orange sweatshirt, only then Yoruichi was no longer in said sweatshirt and the shirt seemed but a piece of fabric before it too faded away to nothing as if she had been but a ghost "The hell?".

"Utsusemi".

Nero turned to see where the voice had come from. Yoruichi was sitting cross legged on a rock several yards away still with her orange shirt still on. "Its called utsusemi" she informed "it leaves behind an after image so realistic people mistake it for the real thing".

'That was just an after image' Nero could hardly believe it 'But it felt so real. Maybe learning some Shinigami techniques could be of use after all'. But he still wouldn't give up till he tagged her back. Trying once more he dashed toward her but this time she moved slow enough for him to see her move only problem being she was moving upwards into the sky. "Hey, that's not fair" Nero came to a halt watching her ascend into the air with no way to follow after.

"Is that what you'll say to your opponents when they go into the air" Yoruichi said from up high in the sky. "Remember back in Sendai. If not for me the Arrancar would have gotten away from you since you can't fly the way those with spiritual power can". Her arms rested on her hips "So you still want to continue?".

Nero let out a huff knowing he was defeated "Fine you win, I'll train if that's what you want".

"Good" Yoruichi shupo'd back to the ground close to Nero "Though I will admit I was having fun then. Maybe we should make tag part of your training" she grinned playfully like the cat she was.

"That's enough teasing for now Yoruichi" Kisuke chuckled as he came over to the pair. "But I hope this little game did prove one thing to you Nero. As powerful as you are now you still have a lot to learn and a lot to grow".

"Somehow I feel Yoruichi was more concerned with trying to annoy and humiliate me than teach me a lesson like that" the look on her face said it all.

"I wont argue there" Urahara smiled. "But as you saw for yourself in Sendai things are changing, for the worse. Alvaro wont be the only Arrancar Aizen has. One day, I don't know when he'll come and he'll bring his army with him. We need everyone including you ready for that".

Nero could see the sense in that and asked "So when will you train me then".

"As soon as. Whenever you have any free time you can spar" Kisuke let him know, after all Nero did still have a job to go to. "But it wont be me training you, at least not most of the time".

"It wont?" Nero suspected the store owner would take up his training. Ichigo had told him he had done so for him "Then who will?".

"A certain_ feline_ friend you know" Kisuke wiggled his brows up and down.

'Oh no' Nero turned to look at Yoruichi. She was sending him a full lipped beam.

"Don't look like that Nero. By the end I'm sure you'll be more than glad to have me as your teacher" her eyes seemed to smile just as much as her lips.

"I think I might already be starting to regret this".

* * *

**Keep in mind this Arrancar while having the same type of power as Aizen is way weaker than Aizen's. For instance the Arrancar can only hypnotise those within its mist, as soon as you leave the mist you get your senses back unlike Aizen who once you've seen his sword you're under his hypnosis forever. Also with the Arrancars hypnosis the more you doubt the illusion as being real the more your mind will have flashes of fighting it off, as seen when Yoruichi sensed Nero's demonic power and for a split second saw Nero's real eyes not the brown eyes the Arrancar was making her see when she thought it was him. Also as shown in the last chapter Nero was effected by the hypnosis to begin with its just that thanks to his demonic sense he knew something was off about what he was seeing. And the more doubtful he grew about the illusion the weaker the illusion became until he was able to completely break it and fully resist any further attempt to him put under it again. What this means for Aizen's hypnosis on Nero is something we will have to wait and see. But just to summarise, Nero is not completely immune to mind powers its just that he like other DMC characters are able to break free from them if they are strong enough.**

**Alvaro in terms of power despite his boasts in only around the level of Aaroniero maybe a bit stronger but definitely weaker than even Szayelaporro so not much of a challenge for Nero, this is also why Yoruichi had no injuries after kicking him despite his hierro the way she did with Yammy. Also Nero can be very brutal and violent with his opponents ****especially**** when he is angry at them. ****Just look at some of his buster animations in the games. **

**Nero now has his first Devil Arm of sorts which allows him to use Hollow like powers such as cero's but he can'****t use hypnosis like Alvaro. He doesn't have a Devil Arm weapon though, think of what he got from Alvaro as similar to the Quicksilver Style Dante got, so like a Hollow Style of sorts. And he is also now being trained to use his spiritual power by Yoruichi so he will be able to do things like sense reiatsu, fly, use kido and more, basically anything a Shinigami can do though he will have no zanpakuto.**

**Hope you enjoy the Nero/Yoruichi scenes. There will be more in the future. **

**Alvaro Zanpakuto**

**Espejo Maestro (Master Mirror)-release command Ver (view)**

**Resserecion**

**Mirame Ahora (see me now)**


	16. With Friends Like These

**Sorry for the wait. It's been pretty hectic due to a combination of work and personal stuff. I've also been rewatching the Bount Arc as well as brainstorming my own original ideas as to how to make this arc more interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

With Friends Like These

Deep in the underground training area of Urahara's shop the master and student continued training. It had been nearly two weeks now since Nero had lost his bet with Yoruichi and took up her and Kisuke's offer to train him to use his spiritual power.

The first day had been spent trying to awaken his power. To do so Nero had to sit cross legged in a meditation position on the floor and tried to access his soul to connect to and unlock the powers it held within.

"Just search deep inside yourself" Yoruichi had calmly instructed to him "Feel out for your soul and when you do imagine it in the palm of your hands". She herself did the very same thing to show Nero how to do it as he watched her and tried to mimic her actions for himself.

It had taken a lot longer for Nero to do so than it did when the Shihoin noble woman had trained Orihime and Chad to awaken their powers. Most likely on the account he already had Demonic power which he kept on accidentally using instead but finally after hours of trying and words of encouragement from Yoruichi Nero managed to awaken his spiritual power at long last.

Nero held out both his hands with flat palms cupped together as Yoruichi had told him to do, he felt a jolt in his chest causing him to open his eyes, as he looked down there was a ball of azure blue energy formed in his hands. "Is this it? My soul powers".

Yoruichi nodded with a smile "Yep. That's your reiryoku in physical form, or reiatsu as we call it. The colour is also different per person". She leaned forward to get a better look at the ball of energy "Yours seems to be a royal blue colour which is pretty rare. Most peoples are pink, red or yellow. Though the colour doesn't have any effect on how weak or powerful someone is". She got up of the ground from where she'd been sitting "Well now you've awakened your power it's time we started showing you the ropes".

On their first day of real training Yoruichi went on to explain to the devil slayer the core abilities of a Shinigami. "So here are the basics of what a Shinigami can do. First there's Kido which are combat spells and fuelled by the users spiritual power. There are three types of Kido. There's Bakudo which are defensive spells that can block and repel attacks and can bind the users opponents. You've already seen such a thing first hand when Soi Fon used such a spell on you in your fight when she pinned you to the wall".

'So that's what that was' Nero listened closely as she continued.

"Then there's Hado which are offensive spells which can inflict great damage to the enemy. And finally there's Kaido which focuses on the healing arts". Yoruichi further explained "Each Kido spell is granted a number on the scale from one to ninety nine, the higher the number the more powerful a spell and the more spirit energy is needed to fuel it. To use Kido a Shinigami must recite the incantation of that spell. But depending on how skilled you are with Kido you can shorten the incantation. So someone who isn't very skilled in Kido would have to recite the full chant, though someone more skilled can skip the chant and just recite the Kido's number instead to cast it faster. For example". Yoruichi extended her left arm and rose a flat palm "Hado #54 Haien" a ball of fire shot from her hand and incinerated a nearby boulder to ash leaving not a pebble remaining.

"Cool" Nero admitted impressed at her skill then joked "Once I get my wand and broomstick I'll be head of my Quidditch team in no time".

"The books were better than the movies" Yoruichi bantered right back. "Anyway back to what I was saying. Next there's Hoho which is all about fast movement and speed techniques. Shunpo being the most well known of them". A sly prideful smile crept about her face "And I don't mean to brag but you should consider yourself lucky having me teach you this. I wasn't called the Goddess of Flash for nothing".

Nero met her eyes and jeered "I just thought people called you that because every time you meet someone your naked" after all she had done so to both himself and Ichigo. And from what Urahara had said it wasn't just the two of them she would do it to either.

"I didn't see you complaining when I did it" she winked back in a husky tone that would make most men weak. Getting back to the topic at hand she further notified "Anyway after that we have Hakuda the Shinigami's special form of hand to hand combat. Everyone who joins the Onmitsukido has to learn this fighting form. The highest level of this is Shunko which only I and Soi Fon can use. Once more the element that those who use shunko wield varies from person to person. My element is thunder and lightning where as Soi Fon's is wind".

Nero then jested "Huh. So you're like a genuine Thundercat then". Yoruichi rolled her eyes but still chuckle lightly at his comment.

"And last but no least is Zanjutsu, the art of the sword. Which as the name implies is revolved around skill with a sword". The purplenette crossed her arms ".Since you don't have a Zanpakuto we'll skip those parts of Zanjutsu which revolve around Zanpakuto's and focus on the more traditional aspects. I'll be the one training you for the most part but Tessai and Kisuke will lend a hand when necessary, mainly for helping you learn Kido and Zanjutsu respectively".

"Why them?" the devil hunter wondered aloud.

"Tessai was the former commander of the Kido Corps in the Soul Society, he's one of the most skilled and knowledgeable people when it comes to Kido. And Kisuke was one of the best skilled swordsmen in the Soul Society before we left" Yoruichi responded in an informative manner.

He'd heard from Ichigo that much was true regarding the store owner "And you?" he couldn't help but ask curiously. After all Nero already knew from word of mouth and from seeing with his own eyes Yoruichi was a top tier fighter, he's been on the receiving end of said attacks after all. But still wondered just what she was efficient at.

Her golden eyes met his expecting his question "I'm have mastery at Kido too as it happens, but Tessai has more knowledge on the matter and was once responsible for helping teach the next generation of Kido users so knows how best to teach newcomers to the spells. And just because I don't use a sword doesn't mean I can't" she added with a sly gaze. "I was a Captain after all. But while I may be highly proficient at using a sword, without trying to brag I'm pretty much second to none when it comes to Hakuda.". Soi Fon being the only person close to her level of hand to hand skill. "But I will be the teaching you the basics of Zanjutsu. Kisuke will handle the more complex parts. That is unless he's unavailable in which case I'll fill in". Yoruichi though shrewdly 'Most likely Kisuke's just looking for an excuse to be able to teach Nero. That way he can brag to everyone at how both Nero and Ichigo were student of his. He can be so immature at times'.

"Got it. So what next" Nero asked.

"First we'll start with shunpo and move on from there". Yoruichi then looked to the white haired teen with a cocky smirk as she raised her head up high and began speaking in a haughty tone "Oh and that reminds me. While training I expect you to refer to me a Yoruichi-Sensei like a good little subordinate okay. I think it's only proper don't you" her eyes and smile widened at the expression he made.

Nero gave her a deadpan look and replied "There's no way I'm calling you that".

After that exchange Nero had begun his true training. Nero was as fast to learn the basics as Ichigo had been when Urahara had taught him prior to going to the Soul Society. Yoruichi proved a great teacher despite her constant trolling and playful attitude which Nero actually enjoyed. It almost reminded him of when Dante used to train him to use the various Devil Styles of fighting. 'Though I'll admit Yoruichi's a lot nicer to look at as a teacher than Dante'. Shunpo had been easy enough to learn though he still couldn't get the grasp of creating speed clones on the level of realism Yoruichi could, though she had said that in time and with more training he probably would be able to. After all it was still early days. You can't expect someone to master all forms of fighting in such a short time. His name was Nero not Gary Stu.

Kido was the next subject he was taught. To which thanks to the teachings of Tessai and help from Yoruichi Nero had been able to learn several spells, though the higher level ones were still ways off from him. But was able to use at least the low level spells with some efficiency. And without needing to do the whole chant either. Tessai proved a great trainer as well. He was always patient and no matter how much Nero messed up a spell would simply offer him tips on how to improve.

When it came to Zanjutsu Kisuke had been his main trainer in that matter though Yoruichi had also taught him some moves as well and true to her word she was also a great swords woman. Nero was already a great swordsman being both self taught and also trained by Credo back when he was in the Order and Dante there after. Dante had taught him some of what he named Dark Slayer Style which focused around katana's and fast and precise attacks, but due to time restraints Dante hadn't been able to teach him much. In fact Nero still had yet to even master the Slash Dimension move. But even he had to admit some of the Shinigami sword arts were highly effective.

As for his Hakuda lessons Yoruichi alone had been the one to take the mantle of his training there. Nero was already highly effective at hand to hand thanks to what Dante had taught him but even Nero had to concede when it came to hand to hand Yoruichi may have been the most skilled fighter he had ever met. She could take him on even when he was armed with his sword and still knock him down. If one ever thought Yoruichi suicidal for taking on enemies armed with blades while she herself had only her fists you just need one lesson with her to see how wrong you were.

Over the course of two weeks Nero's spiritual power and skills with the Shinigami arts developed faster than anticipated. And when combined with the demonic powers Nero already had his overall power and skills had risen above what they had been prior to his training, and of course he was now finally able to sense the reiatsu of others and fly. 'Guess awakening my soul powers was a good idea after all'. He still wasn't on the level of Yamamoto or Aizen but ones power didn't just increase in an instant, it took time, hard work and training.

The devil hunter also enjoyed that fortnight not just for the new skills he'd gained but for the time he got to spend with the others at Urahara's Shop whom aside from Yoruichi he hadn't really spoke to all that much prior to this. Nearly every bit of spar time he had he spent at Urahara's training and so spent more time with the others there. He had barely spent any time with Tessai before but while training with him in Kido the two had begun to bond. Jinta was still a little brat to him at times but according to everyone else that was just how he showed he liked someone. Ururu was just as shy as she was sweet even still now having spent more time around Nero, she reminded him a little of when he had first met Kyrie when they were both still kids.

Nero had as well grown closer to Kisuke during their time together, referring to him now on a first name basis as per Kisuke's request. Nero felt that Kisuke had some alternative motive for training him but that didn't stop Nero from appreciating his help. Kisuke also divulged certain stories of the past he spent as a kid living at Yoruichi's home and some of the more embarrassing parts of that time much to Yoruichi's annoyance and chagrin.

* * *

_Flashback_

They all sat around the table in the living room after a long day of training. They were feasting on an assortment of rice and okonomiyaki. There were bottles of sake and tea's to drink from though Tessai had made it clear that both Jinta and Ururu being underage weren't allowed the sake. Jinta had made some comment under his breathe at that but instantly regretted it when Tessai whacked him on the noggin.

Nero took a bite of the pancake and swallowed "This is actually pretty good. Complements to the chef".

Tessai accepted the compliment gratefully "Well its nice to know someone around here can appreciate my cooking".

Kisuske somehow knew that was directed at him "Hey. I've always thought you were a good cook".

Tessai hummed "Well a simple thank you goes a long way. Right Jinta" the spiky red haired kid turned away flustered. "Anyway should know Nero that I wasn't the only one who made this. Yoruichi also lent a hand".

"She did?" Nero glanced over to Yoruichi who met his gaze with a smile "Gotta say never thought a high born princess would bother with cooking".

Yoruichi adopted a false offended look "I'll have you know cooking is something I also excel at. When I was younger my families chefs and Tessai taught me. After all even though I was a noble it was always best to be prepared for anything. You never know when you'll need to fend and feed yourself".

"Well" Urahara mumbled sending the dark skinned woman a subtle look from the shadow of his hat "You seem to be forgetting that time when you thought English pie had jam in it".

Yoruichi bristled and blushed a little at the memory "I was just a kid! And how was I supposed to know the recipe pages were stuck together. And what's the deal with English having the same word with a different meaning. How was I supposed to know jam meant jelly in British English when the book I was reading was American. Why do Humans have to make things so complicated". Those at the table laughed at her embarrassment making her lower her shoulders in shame.

"Well" Jinta spoke up to Nero "You've certainly got the hang of all this training better than that loud mouth ginger guy did. Though if you ask me you should be doing some work around the store with all this free work out and board you're getting".

Tessai slapped the bratty kid on the back of the head "Don't be rude in front of our guest boy! Just for that you'll be the one cleaning the toilets tomorrow. Don't look at me like that you brought this on yourself".

"Jinta may have not put it in the best words but he is correct" Kisuke swallowed some of his rice. "Your skills have developed far faster than one normally would take to learn. Who knows how much you'll improve after months let alone two weeks".

Nero shook a loose strand of his white hair from his eyes "So you're saying with more time my Shinigami Style will be even better huh" he said with put on pride.

The Shihoin heiress sighed jovially with a shake of her head "I really wished you didn't have to call it that".

"Well your habit of giving your fighting techniques terrible names aside" Kisuke pushed that matter out the way. "The fact is that just like we thought given that you have better access and control over your spiritual power your … ahem _Hollow Style_ has also improved" he made his thoughts on the terrible style name known by the way he spoke it. "Your cero's are now much more powerful than when you first acquired them. And to think you didn't even want to train. Don't you know by know I'm always right" he said the last part in an upbeat way.

Nero rolled his eyes at the man's eccentric ways "Yeah yeah. I get it".

They spoke some more on Nero's training as well as some small talk on some of the recent tv shows they had watched like normal people do. It was times like these that Nero enjoyed the most. Sure training and growing stronger was always good but just siting around, talking and having fun with friends was a feeling nothing could beat. 'If only times like these could last, and we didn't have to think about the enemies out there waiting to pounce'.

"So Nero" Kisuke spoke up "I have to ask. How is it. With Yoruichi as your teacher. I bet I could name a few pros and cons myself".

"Its alright I guess" the devil hunter shrugged. "Yoruichi's not as bad as she lets on … well almost anyway".

"Why thank you Nero" the purplenette beamed with arrogance "But I still insist on being called Yoruichi-Sensei. As your teacher and senior I think its only natural" her Cheshire cat smile spread across her beautiful face.

Nero saw an opening in her words and chose to act on it "Actually now that you say it like that maybe you're right, maybe I should call you sensei" Yoruichi gave him a victorious look before Nero pulled the rug out from under her. "I mean you are my senior. By two centuries. Pretty soon you'll have crows feet to go with your cat paws. And as they say in Japan it always good to treat the elderly with respect".

A flash of yellow lightning shot forth in a split second from the dark skinned woman's palm which made contact and singed the devil slayers face. She then turned away with a grump pout and tick mark on her forehead 'He should think himself lucky thats all I did to him for that'.

All the others at the table watched the event unfold with dumbfound looks. "Can't help but feel you brought that on yourself Nero" Kisuke looked over to the injured teen. 'Though it seems Yoruichi still held back a little anyway, can't imagine what she'd have done if anyone else said that. Looks like she has a soft spot for him after all whether she knows it or not'.

* * *

During his free time after training Nero had eventually gone out to the bar in town with Yoruichi in her gigai. Though the two of them still refused to ever bring up what happened at the bridge in Sendai. But it was an event forever etched into both of their memories and something they couldn't ignore forever.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Well its not as cozy as the place we went to in Sendai but its still nice I suppose" Yoruichi had begun to grow more accustomed to her gigai now. Though comfortable would never be something she would be.

"Cheaper too" Nero looked at the prices.

Yoruichi gave an unimpressed look "Wow. You really now how to treat a girl". Earlier that day Kisuke had received a message from the Head Captain himself informing him that like he had guessed even Myuri Kurotsuchi had been unable to find a way to get Nero back home. "So. How are you?".

"What. Worried I'm gonna get all emo like when Kisuke told me I couldn't get back home" the snow haired devil chuckled but there was no humour in his voice. "I'm fine I guess" he admitted. "Pretty much expected that to be the case anyway so can't say I'm surprised".

"Still I'm sorry it didn't work out" Yoruichi sympathetically replied.

"What" Nero grinned with false hurt "Trying to get rid of me so fast. And here I thought you were starting to like me".

The dark skinned woman giggled with a roll of her eyes "And whatever gave you that impression" she smirked.

The two spoke some more until Nero brought up the topic of what he had gone through in one of the secret labs on Fortuna. "Dice?" Yoruichi squinted in confusion. "You're telling me some super evil scientist made a security system where you had to play _dice_ to get though".

"Yeah" Nero scoffed "Most annoying game I've ever had to play. I swear if someone ever makes me play dice again before a fight I'll just give them the win there and then so I don't have to go through that crap again". Even to this day the devil hybrid could never understand just what Agnus was thinking with that dice game of his.

Yoruichi eased back in her seat "Its a shame Kisuke couldn't come" unfortunately he had aid he was busy with some side project. 'Something about Mod Souls or something. I wasn't really listening properly'.

"What. Not enjoying my company. That hurts my feeling" the devil slayer said with sarcasm.

The Shihoin princess leaned forward resting her elbows on the table and leered in a suggestive way "Well I guess I'll just have to find a way to make you feel better wont I".

Nero chuckled and met her gaze "If that's the case then you should know just how_ much _that hurt".

The two remained that way looking into each others eyes until they both had a flashback of that night in Sendai. Causing them both to look away and clear there throats. Thankfully the rest of the night never got as heated then on. But it didn't take a genius to see the tension between them. The only one trying to ignore it were to two of them themselves.

* * *

Nero had a pretty jam packed couple of weeks but he still enjoyed them and was truly beginning to feel at home in this new world. But today was the day when he would put all the new skills he had acquired to the test. Nero and the trio of exiled Soul Reapers all stood in the underground training facility of Urahara's.

"Alright so today marks exactly two weeks now since you awakened your spiritual power" Yoruichi began with crossed arms over her chest. "And so we all deemed it fitting to mark such an occasion by seeing how well you've took in what you've learnt".

Urahara coughed to get the devil's attention "Normally when a student enrols at the academy and starts training we wait months before their first test but you seem to be picking up on techniques far faster than most" it reminded him of how Ichigo had also picked up the Shinigami arts with surprising speed. "And remember this is all about testing your reiryoku so don't use any of your demonic powers. Got it".

"But rest assured" Tessai said still wearing his store apron. "This is only a test so none of us will be going all out. We just want to see how you can put what you have learnt to use in a real battle".

"So don't worry. We'll go easy on you, don't want to bruise that pretty face of yours" Yoruichi grinned cheekily putting one hand on her hip. "Well. You ready?".

Nero smirked back, swinging Red Queen down into the ground and revved the exceed system "Oh I'm ready. It's time to get this party started!".

'Well if that's how he wants to play it. I suppose I'll begin'. Kisuke was the first to strike. The blonde Shinigami sped forward with his Zanpakuto and unsheathed from its cane and clashed his blade against Nero's own much larger one. "What. Not planning on using your Yamato. I'm a little offended".

Nero held his ground against the older man "Don't think I need to just yet". Thanks to his training with Yoruichi and Urahara he was now far more skilled at using a katana than before with his limited training in Dark Slayer Style, but still his Red Queen would always hold a place in his heart as his preferred blade. He had so many memories of it from when times were simpler. And the Yamato would always be his trump card to pull out when all else failed.

A slight chortle escaped Kisuke "Well in that case how's about I kick things up a notch" he jumped back making distance between himself and Nero and held up his caned blade. "Awaken Benihime" the thin cane sword transformed into a sleek medium sized blade, the guard was 'U' shaped with a flower petal carved in, and at both the base of the guard and pommel were red tassels. "Well then. How's about we see how well your Red Queen can stand against my Crimson Princess".

Kisuke pulled back his sword "Scream" when he swung his sword in an arch a red wave of energy came off the sword towards his opponent. Nero hit the attack head on with his charged Red Queen's exceed causing a large explosion when the two forces met protecting the teen from taking it instead.

Urahara leapt up into the air, his Zanpakuto began to glow as what looked like netting circled around the metal blade. "Shibari, Benihime". A red pattern almost like a fish net was flung from the sword down towards the snow haired male.

The crimson netting was almost in range of Nero threatening to catch him like a fish in a net. Before it could however Nero raised his right hand and fired a cero at the netting blasting the attack away in a plume of smoke.

Through the smoke cloud Kisuke emerged to catch Nero off guard, but Nero had been ready, he dodged the former captains attack and brought down his own blade to give a light tap on the man's striped green hat then jumped back a meter or so from the blonde with a smirk on his face. Confusing the blonde store owner as to what that had been about 'Huh. That attack didn't seem to have to much power in it. What did he mean too …' the hat then split in half down the middle in a clean cut, both halves on the hat falling to the floor along with some strands of sandy coloured hair.

Kisuke shunpo'd a distance away and looked down to his carved hat 'So he's mastered Hozuri. One of the Zanjutsu arts. And his cero blasts are now much stronger than they were to begin with. Good, now lets see what else he can do'.

As if sensing what his friend was thinking Tessai intercepted before Nero could launch another attack on Kisuke. "Hado #63 Raikoho".

"What the" Nero turned to see a large lightning bolt coming towards him, 'Lets fight fire with fire' instead of trying to dodge or take the attack head on he decided to test out the Kido he had been learning "Bakudo #8 Seki". A light blue ball formed in front on Nero which absorbed the lightning bolt completely "Alright! That worked". It took some focus on his part to keep the spell stable enough to absorb the attack but he had managed to do so all the same.

"Truly impressive considering you have only recently begun to learn Kido" Tessai admitted. "Though I suggest in a real battle to never stop and admire your own work". Tessai fired more Hado spells at the teen but Nero was able to either dodge or block them with his blade or his low level Hado barriers. 'He may only be able to use low level spells at the moment but the fact that he can actually block my attacks is extraordinary. I can see what Kisuke and Yoruichi both see in him'.

Nero successfully produced another Bakudo barrier to block one of Tessai's spells while with his free hand fired a cero at another cancelling it out.

"Hado #31 Shakkaho!" Tessai fired a red beam out of his hands aimed towards the devil hunter.

Nero decided to match the spell with his own "Had #31 Shakkaho!". Less than two days ago he had to use the full chant to use this spell but had quickly began to be able to use it without it thanks to Yoruichi's help. 'This whole magic thing is pretty neat after all. I wonder why Ichigo's never bothers to learn it'.

The two Hado spells hit each other head on resulting in a large blast of power and smoke so Tessai decided to raise the level a bit more than maybe he should have "Hado #88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!".

Nero stared wide eyed at the oncoming beam of blue electrical energy 'Shit. No way I can block that'. He used shunpo to dash out the way of the attack which hit the ground behind him resulting in a massive boom of fire and smoke.

Kisuke watching the whole thing sweat dropped "Maybe a little over the top don't you think Tessai".

While in mid air Nero felt a spike of power appearing from behind him 'This feeling … it's'. In a flash Nero used shunpo to speed over to an outcropped rock.

"Well you were able to sense my reiatsu from behind at least" Yoruichi smirked from up high were Nero had just been. "But lets see if you can keep up as well".

With that the two went at it. Both using shunpo to dash towards and away from the other. To those watching it looked like two blurs flickering in and out of sight like the wind itself was being wounded and slashed.

"His speed with shunpo is very impressive given how little time he's had to learn it" Tessai remarked as he moved toward Urahara, both men watching the spar unfold between the white and purple haired couple.

"True" Kisuke agreed "Yoruichi may not be going any close to her true speed but the fact that Nero is capable to getting away from her when he'd never used shunpo before two weeks ago speaks on how fast his skills are improving".

Soon Yoruichi came to a stop making Nero do the same "What's wrong" he cocked a brow "Bored already".

The golden eyed woman lazily ran a hand through her hair and added in a mundane tone "What can I say, all this running around is now fun. Why don't we make things a little more interesting". She got into her fighting stance, raising her fists "How about a little game of cat and mouse. Take a guess at which animal you're going to be Nero" her expression morphed into that of a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

The two darted forward and met the other head on. Nero aimed a punch at the woman but she jumped over his fist and wrapped her thighs around his neck, she balanced her arms on the ground and spun her legs in a 360 degree circle before letting go of Nero as he was flung to the side from the power of her swing.

The demon slayer managed to cushion his landing by gambolling out of it 'Any other situation and that's a move a man would be glad to have used on him'. He shunpo'd into the air hoping to catch the drop on Yoruichi but she appeared in a flash just above him coming at him fast. The violet haired woman aimed a kick at his chest with her left leg but Nero was able to use his Devil Bringer to block her attack. Using his free hand he grabbed hold of her ankle, she tried to free herself by using her free right leg to attack but Nero was ready for that too and swung upside down to use his own legs to wrap around her other ankle. Nero used his free hand to form a cero, but his attack was blocked when Yoruichi used a kido barrier to block the attack. The resulting blast caused them both to be pushed away from the other.

'That move' Yoruichi twirled in the air and landed in a kneeling position to break the impact of her landing 'That was Takigoi, an advanced Hakuda technique, something only those in the top tier of the Onmitsukido can do. And he even added to it with his cero to try and throw me off guard. Ha, he really is something'.

The two continued to fight over the course of several minutes clashing again and again. Each time one of them seemed to get the upper hand the other pulled the rag out from under them time and time again. Both Nero and Yoruichi narrowly avoided an attack from the other and got some distance between themselves ready for their next attack when their fun was brought to an end.

"Ahem!" The sound of clapping interrupted the spar "Okay. Okay. I think we've seen enough for now". Kisuke called over to them both. "Well Nero what can I say. Your skills have certainly improved far more than I expected in such a short time".

Both Nero and Yoruichi began making their way to the centre of the training room where Kisuke and Tessai stood, their duel now over.

"What can I say" Nero stretched his arms over his head to ease his muscles after the battle "I had a good teacher".

Yoruichi straightened her back and got all smug "Well what can I say. I'm just that good".

"Sorry, I was talking about Tessai" Nero mocked to which Yoruichi gave him a shove.

Said older gentleman merely nodded "I thank you Nero" Tessai said despite knowing his compliment was meant as a jab at the noble woman. "Its been many many years since I have been able to help another learn Kido. It reminds me of the old days back in the Kido Corps. And as Kisuke says you have gotten the hang of many spells in less than a fraction of the time it would take a normal Soul Reaper".

The three exiled Shinigami spoke some more to Nero on his skills with the Shinigami arts as well as where he could improve. "Your Kido is your weakest area at the moment. You can only use low level spells and even then your spells are somewhat unstable. The only reason they have any effect at all is simply due to the raw power they draw from inside you" Kisuke relayed the info to the hunter. "But that's to be expected for someone who's only just started to learn it so don't worry. Besides I'm sure Yoruichi wont mind helping you out, after all it will mean the two of you will get some more alone time which I'm sure neither of you will mind am I right" he wiggled his eye brows towards the devil hunter and former head of the Shihoin Clan.

Both Nero and Yoruichi shared a look before turning away refusing to give the scientist the satisfaction he wanted. They still had yet to speak of _that_ event in Sendai. But there was no way Kisuke could have known about that. He was just trying to get a rise out of them like always. Right.

The sound of a loud whistle caught everyone's attention. Up at the top of the roof of the training room the hatch to the shop had been opened, Jinta was looking down at the four of them as he shouted. "Hey boss! He's here!".

Kisuke shouted back "Alright. Let him inside will you Jinta". The young red head nodded and left the hatch. "Well then I suppose its high time we called this the end of training for today. We have a guest to see after all".

"A guest?" Nero rose his brow. "Alright then. I'll head back home. I've got a few days off from work now anyway so I'll come back tomorrow to train some more".

"Oh no please there's no need to leave Nero" Urahara stopped him. "In fact I was hoping you'd join us all for dinner. I made sure there was enough food for everyone and I believe our guest would quite like to meet you".

Nero looked at Kisuke and shrugged "Alright. Sure".

"Excellent" Kisuke joyfully announced "Well then come on everyone. Ururu should have the food done any time now".

Nero, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai all headed back up into the shop. They then headed into the front room of the store. There standing amongst the aisle of goods with an uncomfortable look on his face as Jinta gave him the dead eye was someone whom Nero recognised from his time in the Soul Society with his trademark red pineapple spiked hair and tribal tatoo's.

"Well hello there Renji. Glad to see you made it here okay" Kisuke greeted the man.

Renji bowed respectfully "Sir Kisuke Urahara sir. I am here as was instructed by Captain Kuchiki sir. I am Lieutenant Renji Abarai sir. A pleasure to meet you … sir". To say Renji wasn't good at situations like these was an understatement as evidence by the stiffness of his posture.

Jinta snorted "He already knows your name idiot. He just called you by it. And don't think you're gonna get a free ride around here. We all have to do our part. So no mooching off us. Got it".

"Now now Jinta play nice" Kisuke shook his index finger at the boy. "Well I think introductions are in order. Renji meet my good friend Tessai Tsukabishi" Tessai welcomed the red headed Soul Reaper. "This little troublemaker is Jinta, Ururu's in the back at the moment. And of course you already know Yoruichi and Nero".

They all said their hello's before Tessai took Renji into the back where he would be staying and where he could remove and store his gigai when not in use. Leaving Nero, Yoruichi and Urahara alone.

"Well" Yoruichi began tugging on her tight orange sweatshirt "Now that all this training is done for today I think I'll go change out of these clothes and go back to being a cat for today. Its so much more freeing". She made her way and walked out the room.

As Yoruichi left Nero's eyes couldn't help but gloss over the woman's impossible perfect backside. 'If I ever did mange to get back home there are something's I really would miss to never see again'.

Urahara nudged Nero and spoke with a sarcastic overlay "What you looking at huh"? He held up his fan to cover his smirk.

Nero chose not to fall for the man's poke and instead opted for a simple "Shut up".

An hour later they all sat round the table in the living room for their meal. Though Yoruichi herself sat on the table now in her feline form. Ururu and Tessai had made the food for everyone which judging from just the smell alone was going to be a treat.

"Can't wait to dig in" Kisuke eagerly awaited the food.

"Just so you know I've made yours with more vegetables this time Kisuke" Tessai began to dish out the meal to everyone. "I had begun to notice your diet becoming rather unhealthy as of late".

"Whaaaa" the shaggy blonde man drooped as if someone had just smacked him in the face.

Nero decided to rub salt in the wound even further "He's right you know. Jamie Oliver would be ashamed if he saw what you eat".

Yoruichi found that rather ironic coming from him "Says mister 'I eat pizza nearly every day of the week'".

"Hey. I only eat pizza on days that end in a 'Y'" the blue eyed teen quipped causing the black feline to shake her head. "Besides being part demon has its perks. Namely the whole super high metabolism thing. Almost impossible to get fat".

Urahara turned to the Shinigami to speak "So Renji. How was your first day in the Human World. Any problems".

The spiky red head gulped down some rice having kept mostly to himself while the rest of them bantered to one another. "Aside from having some trouble with my gigai it was pretty mundane. But the way Humans act is weird. You know they don't even carry swords around with them, crazy huh".

"Yeah you could say not carrying weapons in public is kind of a trait Humans have" Kisuke remarked sarcastically, not that Renji could tell.

Nero chipped in "Clearly you've never been to the US. Maybe you should move to Florida. Guy walking around with a katana would just be a normal Tuesday there".

"I heard that there was some incident involving a Hollow at the local highschool in town. Which just so happened to correspond with a spike in reiatsu from both yourself and Ichigo". Urahara lowered his gaze at Renji. "You wouldn't happen to know what that was about would you?" he asked rhetorically in a suggestive manner.

"Err … well …" Renji's eyes flicked back and forth as sweat poured from him.

"Come now Kisuke" the black cat decided it was time to give the red head a break from Urahara's teasing. "Must you insist on tormenting our guest so". Kisuke merely grinned back "So anyway. How are things back in the Gotei 13 Renji. I hope Byakuya and the others are fine by now".

The Lieutenant took another bite of food and nodded as he swallowed "There fine. Thanks to Captain Unohana and the rest of the 4th Division everyone's injuries have healed now. And most of the damage has been repaired". Renji then took note of how Yoruichi had referred to his captain by his first name "Say, how is it you and Captain Kuchiki now each other anyway" he'd already heard rumours about them after the whole execution event but nothing concrete.

The cat titled her head to the side "He never told you?" Yoruichi wasn't surprised 'Just like Byakuya, to keep himself to himself'. "Well lets just say back in the day Byakuya was a rather hopless student when it came to shunpo. But he's come a long way since then".

"Huh" Renji widened his eyes. "Wait. Do you mean you helped train the Captain?". Renji knew Yoruichi Shihoin had once been a Captain herself before even his own and she was said to be one of if not the best user of Hoho of all time, and that Captain Soi Fon had been her former protege. But he never expected her to have been one of Byakuya's teachers. The thought made him imagine just how odd those lessons must have been. An upbeat energetic teacher with her hardened and stoic student. 'No wonder the Captain doesn't talk about it. The thing's she must have done to get under his skin'.

"But of course. My the stories I could tell you about him" Yoruichi chuckled to herself. "Though I suppose I shouldn't. Byakuya's never been one to be able to laugh at himself. But maybe if I had a few more drinks in me another time my lips just might slip no matter how hard I tried not too" she remarked mischievously.

"I'm sure Nero could tell you a thing or two about Yoruichi's _special_ way of teaching. Am I right" Urahara flashed said devil hybrid a not so subtle look.

"_Training_?" Renji scrunched his brows.

"Yes. Nero here for the past two weeks has been under going training to use his reiryoku" the hat and clogs man explained. "Yoruichi has been teaching him. Myself and Tessai have also helped out as well. In fact not long before you arrived here we were all in the middle of a test to see his skills in action".

"I thought I could sense some odd reiatsu from underneath the floor when I came here". Renji looked over to Nero "That was you?" the devil hunter nodded nonchalantly. 'The power I felt from him earlier then was different to the one I felt from him back in Soul Society. Must be because his spiritual power and pressure has begun to mix with his demonic one. I wonder just what this guy is capable of'.

Renji had heard like everyone just who and what Nero truly was. But unlike everyone else in the Gotei 13 he'd actually spent time with him back during his training to achieve Bankai. He hadn't spoke to him as much as he had Ichigo or even Yoruichi for that matter but he'd he had gotten to know him. And from what he could tell he was a decent guy, if not for his antisocial tendencies and his laissez faire attitude. After all he had helped rescue Rukia and put himself between Aizen and both Kuchiki siblings on that day. Who knows what may have happened if not for him.

Renji began to chow down the food as if it were his first and last meal. Shovelling copious amounts of rice, fish and vegetables down his gullet. The two children at the table watched on as the read heads appetite remained. Both Jinta and even sweet shy Ururu, whom had remained largely silent since taking her seat, began to sarcastically mock Renji offering him more food as a front when in actuality they were teasing him for his mooching. Urahara too being the jokester that he is also got involved and shockingly even Tessai. This became too much for Renji who then made his leave from the table and left the room. Jinta fell to the floor laughing at making a high ranking Shinigami as red faced as his hair.

"That guys pitiful" Yoruichi shook her head feeling bad for the man who she had helped train get his bankai. "By the way I've been meaning to ask you Kisuke".

The shaggy blonde shop keeper looked toward the kitty "Yeah what is it?".

"I know its been a while since I've been back in this town but I sense something unnatural. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Yoruichi asked.

"There's been a little disturbance in spirit particles. But other than that I'm not exactly to sure myself" Kisuke waved his fan around though Yoruichi still seemed determined not to let the matter go.

"Disturbance in the spirit what now?" Nero interjected with intrest "What are you guys talking about?".

Kisuke faced the teen and answered "There's recently been an odd sensation coming from somewhere in this town".

"What like a disturbance in the force. So there's Sith here now" Nero jested.

Kisuke hummed and looked up to the ceiling in thought "Its hard to explain. While you can sense reiatsu now your skill isn't as refined as most Shinigami. You can pick up on the big things but little oddities like this still escape you. For now anyway, with a little more training we'll fix that". Kisuke took a drink of sake "But for a while now there's been something happening with the spiritual feelings in the town. Something new that wasn't there before".

"Should we be concerned by this" the snow haired devil asked.

"Well in my experience its best to be over prepared than under. Aizen was kind enough to teach me that much at least" Kisuke let out an unamused chuckle.

"So I take it you have something planned then" Yoruichi smiled back as best a cat could smile.

Kisuke held up his fan to his mouth "You know me so well Yoruichi". The downcast shadow off his hat covered his eyes "Lets just say I already have something in the works. But before I do that I have a little something planned for Ichigo and the others. Speaking of. Are they nearly ready Tessai".

Tessai nodded aware of what his friend was referring too "Indeed. They were completed before we even began Nero's training this afternoon".

"Excellent" Kisuke smiled "Because I think I'll need them this very night".

Nero gave the scientist a look "You wanna fill us in on what you're on about".

Kisuke chuckled and batted his fan around "Oh Nero. I thought you knew me better than that by now".

After the rest of them finished their dinner Urahara went over to Nero who was in the process of leaving "Nero before you go I wanted to have a word with you".

"What is it" the demon slayer asked as he put on his coat.

"You said you had the next few days of work right" Nero nodded. "Good. Because I need you and Yoruichi to go to the Soul Society".

"Wait what" Nero was taken aback "Why?".

"Just as Yoruichi said there's something going on in Karakura and the Soul Society has taken notice. Renji wasn't sent here without reason after all". That's what Kisuke assumed the red head had been sent here for anyway and he was usually correct in his assumptions. "I need Yoruichi to speak with Ukitake about this for me. And wanted you to go too. It will be good for you after all. Think of it like an extra part of your training. Besides its not like you've got anything better to do right".

'Got a feeling he has some other agenda for sending me. Well whatever. Like he say's I've got nothing else going on at the moment'. Nero let out a breathe but knew no matter what he said Kisuke would not relent so chose the easy answer "Fine".

"Great" the blonde beamed. "Come back here first thing tomorrow and I'll send you both on your way".

"Sure thing" with that Nero bid farewell to the others and left the front door of the shop when he heard Kisuke shout out to him from the door.

"I almost forgot. You might sense something odd tonight but you don't have to worry about it. Just leave it be alright. Okay thanks". The former captain waved goodbye to his friend 'Good. Now with Nero out the way it will mean Ichigo and his friends wont be able to ask him for help when Ririn and the others play their little game and will instead have to rely on their own power, wits and teamwork. Sometimes I impress even myself'.

* * *

"Didn't think I'd be coming back to this place so soon".

"Well at least this time we don't have to worry about being captured or killed on sight. Its the little details you like that you need to enjoy".

Nero turned to face Yoruichi and jeered back "If that's what you call little I'd hate to see what you consider a big problem". His Devil Bringer was free from its coverings as he saw no reason to hide it while in the Seireitei. He also had Red Queen on his back just in case. 'Better safe than sorry'.

Nero had done as Urahara had asked and arrived at the shop in the morning where once more both Nero and Yoruichi were sent through the senkaimon to the Soul Society. This time however given they had permission from the Gotei 13 itself to come instead of arriving in the middle of the Runkongai as they had before they were to arrive at the gate inside the Seireitei. The very same one which they had all left previously.

Though there was still something on Nero's mind. That being that just as Urahara had said he had indeed felt something odd last night. His skills at sensing spiritual activity were still in their infancy but he did make out a slight change. But had chosen not to act on it following Kisuke's words to him the night before. Given the missed call and message he had from Ichigo it likely had something to do with him. 'Whatever. Kisuke wants to play around with Ichigo and the others then let him. Doesn't concern me'. He had asked Urahara on that subject before going through the gate but Urahara had merely chuckled and brushed it off as nothing. 'That guys always full of secrets'.

As the two of them made their way through the Dangai Nero began to wonder. "So why is it we're going to the Soul Society anyway. Just because you and Kisuke can sense an odd feeling. Not exactly much to go on".

"That's what Kisuke and I thought at first" Yoruichi answered as the two continued to sprint inside the world tunnel, at least this time they didn't have to worry about the cleaner. "But last night I did some reconnaissance across the town. After a while I felt an odd rise then drop in reiatsu. I followed it to where I sensed it and I found … well something".

"_Something_?".

The violet haired woman nodded her hair flowing behind her as they ran "It was a pile of clothing. Several piles of clothing to be precise. If it had to guess I'd say three people's clothes in total. But there were no people around. Just clothes and … dust".

"Dust? What's that got to do with anything" Nero was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

"The dust wasn't normal dust. From the composition of the dust and the spiritual sensations surrounding the area it led myself and Kisuke to believe that someone or something sucked out those peoples souls and killed them. And the dust and clothing was all that was left over". Yoruichi could begin to see the light of the exit.

Nero huffed annoyed at the news "Seriously. We already dealt with Hollows a few weeks back. Now we've got them again".

"Maybe. Maybe not" Yoruichi noted Nero's look. "Hollows devour the souls of the living differently than the way the suppose victims I found were left. Not only that but I couldn't sense any Hollow reiatsu around. So we may be dealing with something else entirely. That's why Kisuke wanted me to inform the Gotei 13 on the matter. Just as a precaution". The exit was now right in front of them. "Come on. We're there now".

As the exited the Dangai into the Seiretei they were met by one Jushiro Ukitake who gave them both a welcoming smile and wave. "Yoruichi Shihoin and Nero. Its good to finally see you under better circumstances than the last time. Its been too long Yoruichi" he bowed respectfully to the ebony coloured woman.

Yoruichi went up to Ukitake and returned his smile and bow "You too Jushiro. Maybe we should all go out some time to catch up". Ukitake was always one of her favourites and friends from her time as a Captain. It was almost impossible not to like him he was so kind. "But unfortunately it seems like always its those bad times that has brought me here yet again".

Jushiro grew more serious in his expression "Yes. Kisuke Urahara already sent me word of the reason to your visit" the long silver haired Captain let out a sorrowful sigh. "I suppose we should talk then to try and understand just what is going on in the Human World. For all we know it may even involve Aizen and the other traitors". That was very unlikely but still you never know.

"What am I supposed to be doing here then?" Nero asked aloud now wondering what the point of him coming here even was.

Yoruichi turned to face him "Oh don't worry. I've already sorted something out for you while Jushiro and I talk. And I'm sure you'll both love it" she sent him a playfully sweet smile with closed eyes. A sweet look that didn't sit to well with Nero who knew by know that that smile meant she had something wicked planned.

* * *

"…".

"…".

"…".

Three people stood in a rather large ornate room. Two men and one woman. One of the men was a large somewhat chubby with a purple puffy collar to give his standard Shinigami shihakusho more dazzle. The other man had snow white hair and icy blue eyes. The woman was a tiny petite thing with hard grey eyes and twin black braided hair and had a stern beauty to her. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife it was so heavy. Soi Fon gave Nero a glare that would terrify any normal man, but the devil hunter instead held a bored and somewhat amused look which angered the Captain even more.

All the while drops of sweat poured from Omaeda whose teeth were gritting tight. 'Why. Why did Lady Yoruichi send for me to bring this Nero guy to our division barracks. She must know how much the Captain hates him'. Last night Omaeda had received a command from Captain Ukitake informing him to meet with him at the Senkaimon in the morning. When he did so today he was met with Lady Yoruichi Shihoin and that white haired demon boy Nero. Yoruichi then informed both himself and Nero that she wanted Nero to be taken to Soi Fon and had given Omaeda a letter to give his Captain. Suffice to say it had gone down as well as Omaeda had expected. 'At least the Captain didn't hit me when I brought him here'.

Nero gazed around the room "So this is your little base huh. Seems a lot nicer than the other places I stayed at the last time I was here" even the Head Captains barracks hadn't been as luxurious as this. "What's that" he pointed toward a hexagon like symbol inside of which a series of squares with four stars on each side and in the middle a crescent moon with a sort of tear drop above it. "That your groups emblem or something".

"That is the coat of arms of the Shihoin Clan" Soi Fon spoke to him for the first in a voice that made it clear she'd much rather him not be here. "The insignia of the 2nd Division is the Pasque flower".

"A flower huh" the devil hunter looked over the short woman "Never thought someone like you would be into flowers. Maybe I'll get some as a gift for you next time".

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at the teen but said nothing, refusing to rise to his level. "…".

"…".

"…".

"Oh come on!" Omaeda shouted desperately on the verge of a breakdown. "Will the two of you please stop with this whole awkward silence! You're making me crazy!".

Both Nero and Soi Fon looked over to the larger male giving him a look. "Are you quite finished Omaeda" Soi Fon asked dryly to which her Lieutenant nodded and edged back in fear. "Good. Then please try to refrain from another outburst like that will you. You are a member of my Division and I refuse to allow your childish actions to smear our reputation in front of others. Even someone like _him_".

Omaeda sweat dropped 'My childish. You were the one giving him the silent treatment'.

"So is there a reason I'm here or what" Nero asked having enough of being kept in the dark.

The raven haired captain let out a pent up sigh 'Why did you have to send him to me Yoruichi-Sama. Is this some form of punishment or something'. When Omaeda had given her a letter and informed her that it was from none other than Yoruichi she had been thrilled, even more so when she learnt Yoruichi was here in the Seiretei. However upon reading the letter her happiness had been shattered.

In the letter Yoruichi had informed Soi Fon that while she was busy with Ukitake she wanted her to keep Nero company and to take him to watch how Shinigami fought and trained as apparently Nero himself was currently undergoing training in the Shinigami arts. 'And Lady Yoruichi herself of all people is teaching him. This man is not worthy of her knowledge or time'. But still it was a request from the woman she viewed as both a mother, sister and best friend all in one so no matter how much she didn't want to Soi Fon knew she had to agree.

"Come with me ryoka" Soi Fon commanded as she began to make her way to the door.

"Ryoka?" Nero sneered as he lifted a brow "I was allowed here this time. So how about using my name".

Soi Fon rolled her eyes "Fine. What is your last name?".

Nero shrugged with his hands in his pockets "Your guess is as good as mine" the woman gave him an odd look so he simply replied "Nero. Just Nero".

'He doesn't have a family name. Odd. Maybe its just a thing people do from where he's from'. But the idea of calling him by his first name was still somewhat uncomfortable for her. Soi Fon was all business and a traditionalist. She only called those she was close to by their first name. Which meant pretty much just Yoruichi and some of those in the Shinigami Females Association. But it looked like she had no choice with this one. "Very well … _Nero_. Follow me" his name felt odd on her tongue but for the sake of her lady she would push through it.

The two of them walked in silence for the most part as they went down the long halls of the 2nd Divisions barracks. "Lady Yoruichi has informed me that you have unlocked your spiritual power and that she is training you in the arts of the Shinigami" Soi Fon stated but didn't look towards the teen who trailed a few feet behind her.

"Yeah. For the past two weeks now" Nero could hardly believe it had only been that short of time, it seemed much longer. "Kisuke and Tessai have been helping out a bit as well".

The petite woman scowled when she heard that _man's_ name 'I can never understand how Lady Yoruichi can stand to be in the presence of him. And now she's teaching this brat of all people now as well. Lady Yoruichi truly must have the patience of a goddess. Oh Lady Yoruichi how I wish it was you her with me instead of this clown. With your beautiful eyes, silky hair, strong muscles and-'.

"-You alright" Nero blurted causing the female captain to jolt "Your face has gone red all of a sudden".

"I … I'm fine" Soi Fon squeaked out "Perfectly fine". She cleared her throat with a cough before returning to her normal dry tone "So. Exactly how much has Lady Yoruichi taught you?".

"Quite a bit. My sword skills or zanjustsu as you guys call it was already good thanks to all my training I had before but Yoruichi and Kisuke helped me with my katana skill". He had trained under Dante to learn Dark Slayer Style which specialised with katana's and the Yamato but had never finished learning the full extent of the style so it was only using a katana the two former captains had really needed to help him improve with pickinh up the pieces where Dante left off. "But she did say my ability to use any Kido above the 30's is extremely poor and that I need improving there more than any other field".

The raven haired woman swirled round to face him "Kido in the 30's. You mean you can use Kido spells under that without much problem?".

Nero responded with a casual manner "Pretty much. Though I'm no where near as good with it as Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai. Sometimes I even forget which number is which spell and fuck up mid cast" he chuckled thinking of that. 'The look on Yoruichi's face when I screwed up that Shakkaho thinking it was #33 only to have it explode in my face. If not for my healing I'd probably of killed myself there and then'. As he reminisced Nero was unaware of just how shocking his indifferent response had been to the slim woman.

'He can already use some Kido spells under #30' Soi Fon could scarcely believe it. It took Shinigami months if not years of training to get to that level yet this boy had managed to do it in a mere fortnight. 'Even if his skill with the spells aren't on Captain level yet the fact that he can even use them is incredible. No wonder Yoruichi-Sama took such interest in him'. She hummed taking in the news "I see. Well in that case taking you to train with the members of my squad will be rather pointless. Lucky for you there is a session involving some Captains and Lieutenants not to far from my barracks. I'll take you there to observe how a Shinigami officer battles".

"Ladies first" Nero grinned with charm causing the short woman to frown up at him before making her way to their destination. After some more walking in silence had passed Soi Fon asked something which had been bugging her for a while now.

"By the way. It just so happens I was in the World of the Living recently too. I heard from the Kurosaki boy and Kisuke Urahara that you and Lady Yoruichi happened to be off together" she glared up at him coldly. "_Alone_". Her voice become much more threatening in tone "Just what exactly were the two of you doing?".

The memory of what had happened on the bridge that night with the lanterns threatened to turn his cheeks red but Nero managed to fight it back. "We heard there was some Hollow in the city. And we took care of it. Nothing more".

"Yes I heard about that. Though I still can't see why it required the both of you to go" Soi Fon still focused her glare at the teen not knowing whether to fully buy his words. "But I suppose my concerns are ill placed. Its not as if Lady Yoruichi would ever lower herself to someone like you".

'Try telling her that' once more Nero almost screwed himself over with a blush at his own thoughts. 'I mean she was about to kiss me back … right?'.

"However I will say this" Soi Fon hardened her steel grey eyes into the snow haired teens azure orbs. "For whatever reason Lady Yoruichi seems to think highly of you. And has even chosen to take you under her wing and teach you the ways of the Shinigami. So know this. If you do her any wrong. Be it harm her in any way or stain her honour, reputation or prestige. I will avenge her. I will hunt you down. And I will kill you. Understood".

'This chick's fricking psycho at times'. Nero shook his head and scoffed "Sure whatever. Keep your braids on Liam Neeson".

Soi Fon let out a humph of air not sure what he meant by that remark "Whatever. Come on we're almost there".

* * *

The soothing sound of a crackling fire filled the room. A man with white hair and red eyes and a pair of distinct eyebrows sat close by the fire watching as its flames danced while he sipped on his scotch on the rocks.

"So. Has the time finally come. You sent out the call for us all to gather once more. If that's the case then does it mean our peoples dreams will finally be realised" this man was much more mundane in appearance, short brown hair and brown eyes. But one thing that made him stand out was the snake coiled around his neck.

Jin Kariya took another swig of his drink, taking his time to enjoy the warmth of it in his throat much to the annoyance of the other man who waited for his answer. "Why else would I call all of us if not for that. Rest assured Ryo the time of the Bounts is upon us. And we will take our rightful place in this world".

"Good. We have been waiting far too long to get our revenge of those who wronged us" the snake using Bount spat.

The sound of the doorbell rang out, Jin turned to the rooms third occupant. A man with short raven black hair wearing what looked like a shihakusho albeit with some personal customisation done to the outfit "Get that for me will you Ichinose".

The former Shinigami nodded diligently "Of course Master Kariya" he said before leaving the room.

Ryo sucked his teeth watching the man leave "I can't understand why you allow that Soul Reaper of all people to be with us. At best he's a spy and at worst he's a damn weak useless coward who turned on his own people. We'd be better off without him".

Jin had begun to grow tired of Ryo's constant paranoia and jealousy towards Maki. "Ichinose has his uses. He is essential to our plans. So I suggest you grow accustomed to his presence. After all some of us are much more valuable than others" the threat to his words were clear no matter how calmly he spoke them.

The door to the study room opened up once more "Master Kariya" Ichinose stood in the doorway "He's arrived".

"Good" Jin thanked the man. "Please allow him in. and if you don't mind would the two of you allow us to speak in private" Maki agreed with no objection but Ryo was clearly irked and being made to leave but did so regardless. The new man then entered the room and closed the door behind him leaving both himself and Kariya alone "Welcome back Sharp. Its been too long since we last spoke face to face wouldn't you agree".

The man. Hugo Sharp was tall and pale skinned bald man. His eyes were practically black and devoid of almost any colour making it hard to ever get a read on him, though if you focused hard enough you could make out a slight blue colour in one of his eyes and a slight red tint to the other. But the most noticeable thing of him was the scar he had on the left side of his face, even more noticeable than Kariya's own. He was dressed all in black. Black shoes, black trousers and black coat. "I find it hard to believe you of all people would ever find solace in the company of others Kariya much less long for it".

"How right you are Sharp" Jin chuckled with dry amusement. "It seems you were correct after all. This town is indeed home to a Quincy. The last Quincy of all things. The key to our success. I wonder just how you came about this information".

"We all have our skills. Mine just happen to be integral to our plans".

"You never were one for modesty Sharp" Jin relaxed back into his chair while offering Hugo a drink who accepted and took the spar seat close opposite Jin. "But soon none of this will matter. Soon once the gate has been opened we will enter the Soul Society and take our rightful place as kings".

Sharp swilled his whiskey in hand as he took a swig "And we shall know power beyond any we have here". But that was what Hugo wanted Kariya to think. Being a Bount meant keeping yourself and your secrets to yourself. Even from other Bounts. And for all his life Hugo had done just that. But now it seemed that his time as a Bount would soon be over. Soon he would ascend to a higher form of being.

For centuries Kariya had been obsessed with Quincies. Thinking them the key to the Soul Society and the Soul Society the key to power. But Hugo knew better. He and he alone had learnt of a higher level of power than Quincy, than Bounts and even Shinigami. But for centuries the key to that power had been lost to him. 'Once we get to the Soul Society I will find the key. And with it the power of Hell itself will be mine. The power of the Demons or so the prophecy says'.

But demons were being either lost to time or to myth. There existence was up in the air with no proof. But it was said that this was over. That a demon now walked among them in the Human World. And if what the ancient scripts and writings Hugo had found written long long ago in tombs and lost ruins forgotten by time were true then this demons power was the key to his dream. 'This demon will grant me the power I desire. Kariya wishes to be a king. But I will become so much more. Once I complete the ritual I will be above all kings and emperor. I will be a god. The God. And all the worlds shall know my name and power. And kneel before to worship me'.

* * *

**Here we start at ****everyone's**** favourite arc. Just kidding. But in all seriousness I think the Bount arc is alright. ****It has a good premise but just g****o****t dragged out for way to long. My version of the Bount arc will, as you can already tell, have some changes in it.**

**Now Nero has awakened his spiritual powers and is training in the arts of the shinigami with Yoruichi as his teacher (the lucky guy). As mentioned Urahara and Tessai have also helped Nero in training but Yoruichi has been his main teacher. But he is still early in his training and still has a long way to go. **

**For those wondering Nero does have Dark Slayer Style which Dante taught him but he's not as good with it as Dante and even less so than Vergil. **

**As for Nero getting a Zanpakuto. As of now I don't plan on giving him one. I mean when you already have a sword that can literally cut through anything every other sword power isn't as impressive. And to get a Zanpakuto (a true one anyway) you need an Asauchi which Nero doesn't have. Or you need to be Ichigo and have your soul be a mix of every type (shinigami, quincy, hollow, fullbring, human), but even then Ichigo needed an Asauchi for his zanpakuto to be fully powered. And I actually have a reason for not giving him one which will play into the story down the line. But who knows its still early days. I never say anything is concrete just in case months from now I change my mind. **


	17. These Bells Jingle, Jangle, Jingle

**I ****recently**** got the official Viz translation of Can't Fear Your Own World and am currently reading through part 1. Part 2 is set to come out around November and the final part 3 in March 2021. Seems like Bleach really has a thing for making fans wait months and years for their novels and anime to be released huh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

These Bells Jingle, Jangle, Jingle

"Well here we are" Soi Fon told the snow haired teen beside her as they entered the large walled off courtyard through the main open gateway.

'So this is it. The place where the higher ups train'. Before them stood a large crowd of people. Some on whom Nero recognised from his previous visit to the Soul Society but many more remained unknown to him. In the centre of the crowd was a large square like structure which rose above the concrete by a few inches made of dirt and sand, a stark contrast to the pristine marble tiles of the floor that made the rest of the area. Nero hazard a guess assuming it was the training area that was utilised by the Shinigami a guess which rang true given how currently two men were in the midst of a duel inside the square stage.

"Ha! That all you got! My grandma hits better than that!" erupted a bald man wiping away sweat on his shiny forehead.

"Talk all you want" his opponent was a man with black crew cut hair and sunglasses. In his hand was a falchion styled blade with pickaxe like protrusions jutting out of it "Words are one thing but can you follow up on them!".

Ikkaku grew more intoxicated by the second at the fight, he swung his own Zanpakuto around and aimed it at Tetsuzaemon "Extend. Hozukimaru!". The katana turned into a wooden spear or Kikuchi Yari as they were called in Japan. "Here's where things get interesting. Lets see how that Lieutenant title of yours holds up against a member of the 11th Division!". Both men sprang towards the other and began to clash while the crowd watched on.

Among the audience a woman sighed loudly to show her contempt "Honestly Captain. I don't understand why you made me come here. Today was supposed to be my day off" the orange haired woman pouted.

Beside her was the short white haired Captain Hitsugaya whom despite being much younger than his Lieutenant was far more mature in personality. "Well seeing as you didn't do any of the paper work I assigned to you yesterday I felt like this day off of yours was unearned". That made the woman groan even more but didn't say anything regarding her slacking knowing it all to true. "And besides. It's good to watch how the other squads fight. It may help you improve your own skills by watching and studying them. Now no more arguing or I'll put you on desk duty for the next week".

Rangiku pulled her head back looking up at the sky above feeling sorry for herself "Oh Captain you can be so mean at time you know. It was only a bit of paper work. And its not my fault it was so boring". Her Captain chose to ignore her words and remained silent watching the fight. So she instead tried another tactic. She put on her best damsel in distress face and pulled aside a lock of her orange hair twirling it in her fingers in a sensual fashion "Oh if only there was some strong handsome man who could help me with this. I'd be ever so grateful".

A few feet away a man heard the busty woman's words. His face lit up red like a stop sign and he took a much needed gulp "Never fear Rangiku I will-" he was stopped by the feeling a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"Don't fall for it again Shuhei" Izuru warned his friend who had fallen victim to the seductress of the 10th Division's whiles all too many times. "You know what happened the last time you did her work for her … and the five times before that as well". The raven haired Lieutenant drooped knowing his friend was right.

"Hmm" Shunsui mumbled as he studied the two fighters. "Well seems like Iba certainly has improved since I last saw him fight. And Madarame too".

Captain Komamura nodded no longer hiding his true face under that mask he had used before "Since the events of Aizen's betrayal Tetsuzaemon has been training day in day out to master his shikai. I assume those in the 11th Division such as Madarame are doing the same".

"Ha. When is the 11th Division not training for a fight" Shunsui scoffed. He looked over to the woman close to him "Aye Unohana".

Retsu chose not to be pulled in by the man's shrewd dig at her past. "Regardless of their reasons to train they should be commended for it. Especially in times like these with the inevitable fight we have in store for us in the future. Being over prepared is far better than under".

"Right as always Captain Unohana. I'll be sure to pass on your words of wisdom to my own squad members".

The Captains and Lieutenants all turned to look behind to see Soi Fon approaching them. A stone neutral face on her as always. Beside her was a man, or rather boy when compared to the ages of the Shinigami, whom had been the talk of the Seireitei not that long ago. A teen's whose story of his origins had caused peoples very beliefs on what was fact and myth to be thrown out the window.

Shunsui was the first to greet the two of them with a tip of his straw hat "Captain Soi Fon. A rare thing to find you here for this. And Nero, didn't think we'd be seeing you here again so soon. What looking to cheat me out of another drinking wager" making light on how only after he had lost said game had the boy revealed his near immunity to alcohol.

"Captains" Soi Fon gave a respectful bow to her fellow captains, "Lieutenants" she gave another bow.

Nero opted for a simple incline of his chin and a "Hey". He caught the side eye the petite woman beside him sent his way at his lack of a formal greeting.

Captains Komamura and Unohana greeted the two as did Lieutenant Ise, all of whom Nero had met on his last visit. Though the other woman, the tallest woman among the crowd was new to him.

Nero acknowledged the lanky women "Hey. Don't think we've met before, names Nero" she already knew that from Shunsui saying it mere seconds ago but still it didn't hurt to be polite.

The woman smiled back and bowed lightly "I am Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. A pleasure to meet you".

"If I may" Nanao coughed to get attention "What is the reason for your visit Captain Soi Fon. As good as it is to see you here its rare for you to ever come to one of the multi division training sessions".

Soi Fon looked to the Lieutenant, one of the few people she was somewhat close to thanks to their time in the Shinigami Females Association and due to them both having a no nonsense personality. "Omaeda mentioned it to me earlier, whether he takes the time to get up off his ass to come is another matter. Lady Yoruichi and Captain Ukitake are in a meeting so for now I'm to keep_ him_ busy" she gestured to Nero. "And I thought watching this would be good for him" there was another reason too 'Now I fulfil Lady Yoruichi's request without having to spend any time alone with him'. She looked around and noticed many missing faces "Where is everyone else. I thought only my own and the 12th Division usually didn't participate in these training sessions".

Unohana answered "The Head Captain has been busy having to take on many of Central 46's roles himself while they are rebuilding after Aizen's attack. Lieutenant Sasikabe is with him too. As for Lieutenant Hinamori she is still in my squads care and I believe Lieutenant Abarai is on a mission in the Human World. I'm not sure about Captains Kuchiki or Zaraki".

Isane then informed "And Rukia told me she's busy with some task she's been assigned too". Aside from that every other Captain and Lieutenant were present. Many of which had noticed the two new comers and were coming over to see what was going on.

"Captain Soi Fon. An unexpected surprise to see you here and …" Toshiro squinted his eyes to get a better look at the face he had seen once before "Wait … You're-".

"-Hey!" Rangiku interrupted her Captain as she ran up to the Devil hunter "Nero right? Good to see you again remember me?" she took his demonic hand and shook it smiling sweetly.

"Er, hey …" what was her name again, Ranji? Remiku, Ranguki? "… Rangiku right?" Nero slowly pulled free from the hand shake.

"You remembered me. How sweet" the orange haired woman batted her eye lashes at him. Moving herself closer to grasp his arm in hers she edged forwards to give him a better view of her cleavage "You know we could always get to know each other better if you want" her voice became more husky in her seductive yet teasing tone.

'Is she trying to flirt with me?' Nero slid his arm free from her hold, as attractive as she was Nero had built a near immunity to this from his time with Trish, Lady and as of recently Yoruichi. "Thanks for the offer but-".

"-Rangiku!" Toshiro's tone caused his Lieutenant to stiffen up and leap away from the devil hunters personal space "Will you please display yourself with some form of decency". Sometimes his 2nd in commands immature flirtatious behaviour could really grind his gears. "You are in the presence of your fellow Lieutenants and Captains. Try not to show up out squad for the love of Reio".

Rangiku herself held a somewhat award look, the type a child would have after being scolded by a parent but not fully understanding what if was the did wrong. Rather amusing given how the parent in this situation was someone who looked half her age and size. The female Captains and Lieutenants around either shook their heads, rolled their eyes or chuckled having grown used to the busty ginger woman's ways from their time they spent together.

Now the entire crowd of Captains and Lieutenants had gathered into one group leaving Nero with a bit of a problem. "So erm. Who is everyone?".

"Oh where are our manners. Allow me to introduce you" Rangiku took the initiative deciding to introduce him to those she knew he hadn't met yet. "This is my Captain. Capitan Hitsugaya".

"We've met before" Toshiro informed his underling.

Rangiku then pulled over a rather moppy looking blonde man with his hair covering his left eye and heavy bags under each "This here is Lieutenant Izuru Kira, say hi to the nice man Izuru".

The depressed blonde smiled, though even his smile seemed miserable no matter how hard he tried "Greetings sir" Izuru looked at the devilish teen. 'He's the ryoka that Captain Ichimaru tried to kill'.

"No need for any of that crap. Just Nero's fine" the snow haired demon let it be known.

"And here's Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi" Rangiku pointed at the black haired man with the line and number on his face.

'He's the man that defeated Captain Tosen in combat' Shuhei gave a light wave of his hand "Hello". He still was a little bitter at the last time they met when the teen mocked him for his facial tattoo and the sexual act it could be mistaken for.

'So there's Lieutenant Emo' Nero looked to Izuru 'And Lieutenant Edge Lord' he looked to Shuhei 'Got it. Gotei 13 trying to tick all the cliché stereotypes'.

Now that everybody was introduced to the other they all went back to their conversations. Rangiku continued to flirt with Nero who remained unaffected too her seduction. The Captains went back to watching the fight. And Soi Fon continued to ignore Nero. Soon enough the fight between Ikakku and Iba ended and they both left the arena and likewise greeted Nero.

"So you're the guy Ichigo was with" the cue balled 11th division member gave Nero a look. "From the sounds of it you're supposed to be pretty strong. Maybe you could show me some time".

Before Nero had a chance to respond out of nowhere a loud rumbling caught the ears of all those gathered. "What's that?" Shuhei queried aloud.

"I'm not sure" Izuru along with the others looked around for the cause of the rumbling.

"Look over there" Isane pointed to a large ever growing plume of dust which was coming towards their direction.

Rangiku hunched forwards for a better view "What on Earth could it be?".

Nero too was just as confused as to what was going on as the Lieutenants but it seemed like many others such as the Captains had some inside knowledge given how they didn't share the same look of bewilderment as the rest of them.

"Rangiku. I suggest you move away from the arena" Toshiro suggested.

"Huh" the well endowed woman cocked a brow "Why?".

"I'd do as Captain Hitsugaya says. That goes for you too Tetsuzaemon" the canine Captain said to his underling.

As the cloud of dust got closer another noise could be heard. One which sounded suspiciously like laughter. The laugher of a wild mad man.

Izuru's eyes widened as his brain began to make the links "Is that?" by now the rumbling become more like a stampede

Ikaku coughed into his hand "Well looks like he's coming after all" he looked almost pleased.

For some reason foreign to Nero the faces of everyone had changed to one of three expressions. Some most notably Soi Fon, Komamura, and to a degree Izuru gazed on with animosity. Other like Shusui, Unohana and Ikaku held a small smirk. And the rest looked on with indifference or even dare he say, fear. 'What's got them in a fit' the devil hunter had enough of being left out.

"What is it" Nero asked "What's going on?".

Soi Fon irked a side eye to the teen "He's coming" her voice held some displeasure in the words as if she was displeased.

"Okay" Nero drolled out "You want to give me a straight answer instead of trying to be vague to look cool".

"Don't wanna kill the build up" Ikkaku chuckled at the teen and simply stated "Seems like the Captains come to check out the party".

The dust trail had now gotten within a few yards of the area where the Captains and Lieutenant were training, the very ground beneath their feet vibrating from the oncoming charge. It was as if a mini earthquake was heading right at them. The sound of the laughter had now grown more dominants than the footfalls themselves.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Aha Ha Aha!" the manic laughter rang out, it sounded almost psychotic and animalistic in nature like it belonged to an untamed wild beast. Which in many ways it did.

'This laughter' the more Nero heard it the more something seemed to spark in his memory. 'I feel like I heard this before'. His mind flickered back to the days after the rescue of Rukia. Specifically the moment when he had ran into Ichigo whom was in the midst of being chased by an unhinged captain, the very one he had battled prior to passing out. 'Wait. Is this …'.

"Haha Ha Ha Aha Ah Ha Ah Ha!" the man responsible for the ruckus and dust cloud burst through the locked south gate of the private training area shattering the doors apart like paper. Skidding to a halt on the opposite side of the arena the rest of the Gotei 13 members and the devil hunter were standing. It had the possibility to be one of the most intimidating arrivals anyone had seen, only the man managed to screw even that up as he was facing the opposite way with his back to them all scratching his head in confusion. "Huh? Hey what the hell is this. I thought everyone was supposed to be here. Yachiru did you get the directions wrong again?".

A small pink haired girl draped on the man's back plopped her head on his shoulder "No silly. Look. Turn around".

The man with long spiky hair that defied the laws of physics turned around with a grunt, his bells jangling as he did so. "Oh. So your directions were right for once after all".

Yachiru bobbed her head up and down with a cute grin "Of course. I told you I'd get us there".

On the opposite side of the arena all the Gotei members looked on at the new arrivals in silence forcing Nero to ask "Who is that guy again".

"That's Kenpachi Zaraki" Ikkaku spoke the name with pride for his captain. "The Captain of the 11th Division and the best damn warrior in the Soul Society".

"Best mad dog more like" Soi Fon whispered under her breathe so no one could hear. She had never been fond of the battle loving Shinigami and his blatant disregard for any form of rules and order.

Kenpachi turned and jumped into the arena slowly walking closer to the gathered group, his eyes scanning them all as if searching for something, or someone particular. "Tch. Yachiru I thought you said you saw him coming here".

"Uhu, I did. He was with Fatso and then I saw him with Bumble who was bringing him here" the nicknames Yachiru gave were for Marechiyo and Soi Fon respectively.

"Then where is he?" Kenpachi grunted, he had hoped for a bit of fun for today but if he couldn't find the guy then his day would just be as bland and dull as ever.

Hearing the pairs words it began to dawn on many, particularly the ones who knew Zaraki best why he had come here. "Uh oh" Shunsui grimaced with unease "This can't be good".

"Surely he's not come all the way here just for that" Isane knew better than that though, but still she couldn't help but ask as concern built in her.

Unohana let out a heavy sigh accepting the inevitable "It was bound to happen sooner or later".

"Still isn't it up to us to stop him. At the end of the day Zaraki is still a member of the Gotei 13. We can't just let him up and fight anyone who enters the Seireitei. Its unbecoming of us to allow such brutish actions." Toshiro looked around but saw no other Captain shared his opinion.

Soi Fon clucked her tongue "Go ahead and try. But if you ask me I say we just let it happen. As Captain Unohana said it was going to eventually" her voice slipped into an almost amused tone at the end.

Shunsui looked over to the petite Captain and gave her a wry look "Is that the real reason. Or are you just hoping Zaraki kills him so he can't spend any more time with a certain noble kitty cat any more". Soi Fon tensed at his comment but didn't respond.

"Someone want to fill me in" Nero was beginning to suspect this had something to do with him.

Before anyone could answer him the tiny pink haired Lieutenant began pulling Zaraki's long spikes and pointed her finger over to a certain male amongst the crowd "Look Kenny! There he is. See I told you I saw him".

"Wha …" Kenpachi followed the direction Yachiru pointed too and there hidden in the crowd of his fellow Gotei 13 members was the very man he had set out to find after Yachiru had informed him this morning of his arrival in the Seireitei. "You?!" his face lit up.

Nero met the man's eyes "Me?".

"You have any idea how long I've been waiting for this. I was searching for you after I heard what you did to that blind bat of a Captain but you and Ichigo ran away from me. And then you both went and left for the World of the Living. I didn't know how long I was going to have to wait". Kenpachi's eyes, or rather eye since one was hidden by a patch, and smile grew wider and wider like a hungry beast "But now it's finally time. Ichigo might not be here but you are! And you and I never got a chance to go at it the last time! Well that end's here and now!".

Nero just gave the raving mad man a blank stare "What's this guy even talking about" his question was more rhetorical than directed at anyone beside him.

"We've already got an arena right here for us" Kenpachi grinned menacingly at the teen. "So how about it kid. You and me. Right here. Right now. Let's see which one of us is stronger!".

"It always ends up like this with Zaraki" Shuhei turned his head back and forth, he was worried for the white haired boy as he knew just how strong Kenpachi was. But he had seen the devil hunter survive Yamamoto's fire with his own eyes. Part of him was exited to witness these two clash, not that he would admit that, Nanao would never let him hear the end of it.

"Is this guy for real?" Nero had heard from Ichigo how crazed this Captain was and how according to Ichigo ever since their fight he'd been hounding after him day in day out wanting a rematch. But Nero had just assumed Ichigo to be over exaggerating 'Guess not, he really is just as mad as Ichigo made him out to be'.

"Well" Kenpachi rested his unsheathed jagged Zanpakuto on his right shoulder "You just gonna stand there all day. Or fight me like a man".

No one in the crowd made any attempt at defusing the situation 'Kisuke did tell me to get more experience at fighting Shinigami. Aw what the hell. It's either this or just sit around and wait for Yoruichi to get back'. Nero smirked with a cocky shrug of his shoulders "Sure why not. It will kill some time at least. That is if you last long enough". Some in the crowd of Soul Reapers stared at him like an idiot for accepting a challenge from Zaraki with such care free attitude. With whispers of "madman" and "fool" and "poor kid" being offered.

Nero jumped into the arena a few feet away from the spiky haired man "You know Ichigo called you a Demon when he described you" he slammed the tip of Red Queen into the ground and revved the exceed system "Lets see how you deal with the real thing".

Kenpachi just smiled more and more looking like an exited puppy, a mad ruthless psychotic puppy that is "This is gonna be fun". Yachiru hopped off Kenpachi's back as she always did when he was about to fight and made her way over towards the crowd of spectators.

From the sidelines the Captains, Lieutenants and other seated members watched on. "Looks like we're in for quite the show, a shame I forgot the popcorn" Shunsui chuckled at his own joke.

"I still think it's in our best interests to stop this" Toshiro protested "However it seems both of them share the same disregard for personal safety".

Soi Fon waved the ice users worries off "I think it will actually be good for them both. And besides I was tasked with showing him how a Shinigami fights. What better way than for Zaraki to show him first hand". The look on her face made it clear she had more covert intension for allowing the fight.

"Remind me to never get on Captain Soi Fon's bad side" Isane mumbled to Rangiku quietly as to not let the captain in question hear. Even amongst her fellow members of the Females Association Soi Fon had a reputation of a bad temper and even worse retribution when that temper was pushed too far.

"Looks like the Captain's finally got a smile on his face. Ever since the ryoka left all he's been talking about is how Ichigo never gave him a rematch and the Nero guy, or _Demon Bastard_ as the Captain called him, never even fought him at all" Ikkaku watched on in anticipation.

"Go Kenny!" Yachiru called out in support after she had taken her place beside the other Shinigami outside the arena. She waved her arms and cheered him on "You can do it! Both of you do your best!".

Back in the arena the two men stared down one another. "Well. What are you waiting for" Kenpachi tilted his neck back, looking down his nose at the teen.

Nero just looked at him 'He wants me to attack first. Well why not'. The devil hunter Trickster dashed over, 'I'll keep my Shinigami powers hidden for now. To give him a surprise if I need to', he brought down his blade which was stopped by the spiky haired man's own.

Zaraki raised his unnamed Zanpakuto to stop the teens sword, the force at which pressed down on his blade letting him know the boy had some real strength behind him. "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you want to make me move from this spot. Let alone beat me". He pushed the teen back who managed to keep on his feet as he skidded away.

'Whoa. He pushed me back with one arm. Only Dante's ever managed to do that. Guy must be pretty strong'. Nero got ready for another attack and sped forward towards the brutish captain. He slashed at him repeatedly with Red Queen but his every attempt to land a hit was blocked.

For his part Kenpachi Zaraki was growing annoyed. Back during the ryoka's invasion once word reached him of how a white haired ryoka had defeated Captain Tosen and done enough damage to land even the 2nd Divisions Captain with a permanent stick up her ass in the hospital he had been desperate to find the teen. To learn that not only Ichigo but another of the ryoka was strong enough to fight on Captain level sent a wave of ecstasy in his bones. Then came the news of what had happened on Sokyoku Hill and the truth of his origins, all of which made him even more desperate to find and fight him. To test his own strength against a demons, or more accurately demon hybrids was a chance he refused to give up. But then he along with Ichigo had left the Soul Society. And who knew how long it would be before either one returned.

But here and now it seemed all that time he spent moping at missing out on fighting the devil was all for naught. While the devilish teens attacks had some strength to them Kenpachi was able to hold them off with minimal effort. 'Either he's holding back or those stories about him were exaggerated massively. Which ever it is it's pissing me off!'. The white haired teen tried again to land a hit but the 11th Captain continued to hold his sword back with his own. "Come on kid. That all you got. I've been waiting for this for weeks and you can't even land a single attaggrhhppp". Before he could finish his sentence his opponents used his free right demonic hand to land a solid uppercut to Zaraki's chin sending him flying several meters back and landing on the dirt floor.

"Hows that" Nero jovially called out "Thank Sensei's Ryu and Ken for that move".

Many of those watching the battle held looks of disbelief. "He actually knocked Captain Zaraki down with one punch" Nanao stuttered out.

"Whoa! I knew the guy was strong but come on. He must hit like a bulldozer to do that" Lieutenant Iba likewise gazed in awe.

"Incredible" Shuhei himself could scarcely believe it. "I wonder if I'll be able to write an article on this. 'The Battle of Demons' I could call it" once his drive for a good story took over there was no stopping it. He often wondered if he was more a journalist than Shinigami at heart. Or perhaps both.

Rangiku leered up and down at the snow haired teen "I wonder what else he can do with such a strong body".

Izuru looked over to the downed Captain "Did … did he really beat Captain Zaraki with just one hit?".

"Whaaaat?" Yachiru squealed getting the attention of her fellow Lieutenants "What are you talking about. Kenny's not been beaten. He's just enjoying the moment" she said as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean by that Yachiru" Isane asked the tiny pink haired girl beside her.

"Just look" Ikkaku nodded over to his captain and frowned in promise "This is where the real battle begins".

Lying in the dirt his mind began to think 'That punch actually hurt' Kenpachi tested his jaw moving it back and forth and up and down, not broken but fractured at the very least. 'Huh, what's this. Feels like something warm and wet'. The inside of his mouth had a taste of iron to it now. And there was something else in there too. Not a taste but something hard. He reached into his mouth with his left hand to feel around for the hard object inside. When he got hold of it he brought it up to his eye's. 'Is that … my tooth'. It was. Not only that but his white tooth was now red, as were the tips of his fingers that had been in his mouth. He turned his head to the side and spat, his spit and saliva were traced with a viscous crimson liquid. Seeing what it was made his eye shoot open like saucers 'Is that? Did he? With just one hit?'.

Nero was beginning to think maybe he'd gone a bit to far, that maybe this Captain wasn't as strong as people made him out to be. 'I did put a lot into that punch. But with everything Ichigo and Yoruichi told me about this guy I thought he'd be able to take it. Ah shit hope I didn't cause any damage to him. The first time I'm allowed into the Seireitei and I knock the crap out of one of their Captains. Yoruichi's gonna love that. Maybe if I-'. His trail was interrupted by the sound of fanatical laughter.

"Ha ha ha hahha hah haha" Zaraki flipped himself up right as he faced the teen with a hungry look in his eye. "Well I'll be. You actually made me bleed. And you knocked one of my teeth out with just one punch. You know what this means. It means you and I are gonna have SO MUCH FUUUUN!" he roared like a monstrous animal.

The blood running down the Captains mouth made him look even more a raged beast 'Well. Guess he's okay after all' Nero surmised 'Physically at least. Can't say the same about his psyche'.

"Now then! Lets see if you can use that sword as good as you can your fists!" Kenpachi charged forward like a bull at the teen. He slashed at the hunter with his Zanpakuto but his attack was halted by the teens larger blade. "You don't use Zanpakuto right. Good I prefer to fight my opponents when they don't rely on crappy parlour tricks to win their fights. No. When I fight I don't use any tricks. All I need is my own power and skill!".

The two clashed blades back and forth each one defending against the others attacks. 'There's my opening' Nero Trickster dashed behind the gruff captain just in time to dodge a swipe of his sword.

'He's trying to get me from behind'. Zaraki was a man who favoured the blade. It was his style. He had never attended the Shin'o Academy either. Due to that he had no training or skill in the likes of Hoho or Kido nor even Hakuda. His time on the streets of the Rukongai had given him all the training he needed. The only Shinigami lessons he ever bothered to learn was that of Zanjutsu. It was a common misconception that to beat the strength of Kenpachi Zaraki all you needed to do was use shunpo as he would have no way of keeping up with you. But that was false as so many had the misfortune to find out for themselves.

True if you ever challenged Zaraki to a foot race you could beat him with shunpo, at least if you were as skilled with it as the Captains were. But a fight was so much different to a race. In a fight reaction speed and instinct counted just as much as movement speed. And Kenpachi Zaraki had instincts unrivalled by any and the reaction time to back it up. And said instincts were now ringing like sirens in his head to turn around and block.

In a blue blur the teen came to a stop behind the Captain. "I've got you now kid" Kenpachi spun 180 degree's around and rose his blade over his head with the goal of slicing the teen. Only that never happened. The devil hunter had been expecting this and planned for it accordingly. As soon as the jagged edged Zanpakuto with no name came down upon him Nero raised his devil bringer up and caught the blade in his hand. Shocking the crowd and Captain alike "What the-".

"-My turn" with his opponent now unable to defend himself and momentarily in a daze at how his sword had been caught in Nero's bare hand, or should it be bare demonic claw. The grandson of Sparda used the window of opportunity to launch his attack. He swung Red Queen in an over shoulder arch trajectory or 'High Roller' as he called this move. The tip of the blade skimmed across the floor beneath ripping away at the ground before it made contact with the spiky haired man's waist causing a red line to form on his chest.

Kenpachi was rigid stiff, he took in what had just happened, a rather unusual turn of events he was used to. Kenpachi slowly moved back, one foot after the other, the devil hunter releasing his hold on his katana. Then he came to a stop with roughly two meters between the two men. Zaraki looked down to his chest. The red blood seeping out of his cut onto his clothes and dripping on the floor. His eye and lips began to twitch "You … You actually cut me. I'm bleeding. You made me bleed my own blood". Instead of anger or fear Kenpachi felt a flood of euphoria overwhelm him "This …" his voice began as light as a feather before morphing into a thunderous growl "… THIS IS WHAT I CALL FUN! GIVE ME MORE! MORE!". He raised his reaitsu as his buzz for battle grew with every drop of blood that ran out of him.

'Yep this guys total psycho. He makes even Dante look normal'. Nero used shunpo to get to the captain but the man's reflexes were enough to close the gap in speed.

The Captain and Demon slayer went at each other blow for blow sparks flying off their swords but neither cold get through the others defences. The sound of metal on metal reverberated the surroundings, the air grew thicker as they both increased their reaitsu's.

"This guy sure is something" Ikkaku had heard from others that the white haired ryoka was strong but seeing his power up close allowed him to realise just how he'd defeated Captain Tosen. "The Captain's focusing much more on defence than he normally does".

"Zaraki may be reckless" Komamura added "But he isn't a fool. He knows he can't allow Nero to cut him any more than he has already. Even he can suffer from blood loss. Something which Nero doesn't have to worry about". The tale of how the teen had taken Yamamoto's flames as well as a double skewering from Aizen and Tosen and came out unscathed had spread throughout the Seireitei. Some even questioned if the boy could be immortal.

Izuru had a look of doubt to his normal gloomy look "I don't know. I've seen Captain Zaraki shake off wounds that would kill a normal man like they were nothing".

"Their reaitsu's are incredible" Isane was beginning to feel as if she was being pushed down by how much spiritual power was being exerted by the two. Everyone knew Zaraki's was akin to a mountain but the demonic child's was a feat in its own right.

"But something seems different. I remember feeling Nero's power at Sokyoku Hill but now its not the same" Rangiku voiced her confusion.

Nanao pushed the rim of her glasses up her nose "True. Not only that but I could of sworn I saw him use shunpo a moment ago. Not that odd movement technique he normally uses with the blue colour to it" she said referring to Nero's Trickster abilities.

Unohana looked over to the petite female captain assuming she would have an answer "Would you care to elaborate on this Captain Soi Fon?".

"He's unlocked his spiritual power" Soi Fon revealed in an aloof manner. "Lady Yoruichi sent me word of it. According to her he unlocked it just over two weeks ago and that she alongside Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi have been training him in the ways of the Shinigami. That's why I brought him here. To see how a true Shinigami fights and for him to test his old and new skill set".

That was certainly worthy news to them. "You're saying he only awakened his reiryoku two weeks ago and he can already use our shunpo technique to that degree" Toshiro was clearly having a hard time believing it. The devil hunters shunpo may not be on the level of a Captains, nor anywhere near as developed as Captains Soi Fon and Kuchiki's. But the fact he could use it with only two weeks of training was unbelievable to the ice user.

Soi Fon nodded "Not just that. From what I was told he can use Kido as well. Though only the lower level spells at least".

That made even Unohana seemed rattled "Already using Kido with such little time to practice. Even if he can only use the low level spells it is still an unheard of achievement". Retsu looked back to the fight between the newest Kenpachi and Nero. 'If this was a few hundred years ago I think I'd be just as desperate to fight him as Zaraki is'.

"And to have such remarkable people teaching him as well" Kyoraku had known all of those three people personally and knew their skills put them all right at the upper echelon of Captains. "First the Kurosaki kid and now him. Seems the new generation really is putting us old timers to shame eh Unahana".

Unahana sent the man a sinister smile that made him shiver "Who are you calling _old_ Captain Kyoraku". The man merely giggled and rubbed his neck in hope not to incur her wrath.

Back in the arena the two were still going at it. "You're fun after all" Kenpachi admitted to his younger opponent.

Their blades were dancing to a melody of metallic clangs and clinks as they beat against the other. "You're not so bad yourself" Nero ducked under a potentially harmful sword swipe. "And those bells in you've got add a nice jingle to the mix. A pity you don't have any cowbells, I know a song that would fit pretty well for a _reaper_ like you".

"You talk just as much as Ichigo does. But at least you aren't as annoying". Zaraki slammed his sword down on the teen but his attack was yet again blocked, or so the teen thought. "I just realised something. You made me bleed twice now and I have yet to return the favour. Well that ends now!".

'What's he-' Nero's train of thought was halted when the Captain used his monstrous strength to push his sword down, caught off guard by the man's physical prowess it was enough to push Red Queen down almost out of Nero's hand allowing the Captain to slash at the devil hunters chest leaving a large gash in the middle "Gragh, shit".

Nero leapt back to get some distance between himself and the battle crazed gruff man. 'He actually pushed my sword down. This guys strength is incredible'. He might not be on the level of Dante but Zaraki's strength was enough to be trouble for Nero who himself was used to normally being the physically strongest fighter in a battle. Nero looked down at his chest wound which was already healing. 'This guy crazy or something. This cut was deep enough to slice some of my organs. If not for my healing he'd of killed me'.

Kenpachi too watched on his as the teens wounds healed themselves until the only trace that he'd even cut him to begin with was the blood on his shredded clothes. "And that's the second reason I was so looking forward to fighting you" the boy sent him a quizzical stare. "Every time I fight someone I always have to hold back in case I kill them. But I heard you can heal and now I saw with my own eyes I know its true. Which mean…". His lips curved up in smile that was all teeth "I CAN CUT YOU AS MUCH AS I LIKE WITHOUT HAVING TO HOLD BACK!". He reached up with his hand to his eye patch and ripped the fabric off freeing the power he held behind it. As soon as he did so a pillar of yellow reaitsu erupted from Kenpachi causing a mini hurricane of heavy wind to burst out so strong it would thrust any normal Human away as easy as paper.

"What the hells he doing?!" Shuhei used his arms to shield his face from the wind, even having to shout over the noise it made. But still like so may of the others he too was being pushed back by the sheer force of power Zaraki was releasing. Only the Captains seemed to be able to withstand the pressure and gale.

"The Captain really can't be planning on killing the kid can he!" Izuru was nearly pushed away by the wind but Captain Komamura grabbed onto the back on his shihakusho to keep him stable as well as his own Lieutenant.

Toshiro clicked his teeth "I told you from the beginning this was a bad idea!".

"Well nothing we can do now!" Shunsui held onto his straw hat less it fly away in the wind.

"Yeah Kenny!" Yachiru jumped with joy "He's having so much fun!".

"Maybe a little too much!" Isane had to squint her eyes as the gale force winds stung when she kept them open fully "When the Head Captain finds out we let this happen we're all so dead".

Soi Fon was more concerned with what someone else was going to think of this. 'I didn't think Zaraki would go this far. If anything happens to Nero Lady Yoruichi will be furious with me. Damn it why does she have to like this annoying brat so much'.

"HA HAH HAH HAHA HAHA!" Kenpachi still releasing an apparent never ending amount of reaitsu aimed the tip of his Zanpakuto at Nero. "Well kid! You best get ready! Because here I … **COME**!". He charged towards the teen on the opposite side of the arena with such force the ground cracked beneath the heel of his feet.

"Yep, totally insane" the demon hunter mumbled with a dumbfound look before readying himself "Well if you like to play rough then I guess I will too". Nero considered his options and came to one conclusion 'So speed won't work on this guy. My Kido is to weak to effect someone as strong as him. Royalguard could work but if I miss time absorbing one of his attacks and take the full force of it I might just get cleaved in two, not exactly an experience I want. But no one here knows I can uses cero's. That might get him by surprise'. Choosing cero as the way to go Nero pooled his energy into his Devil Bringer and began to form a red orb in his palm 'Well here it goes' Nero began to run head first towards the Captain keeping his cero out of sight waiting to reveal it at the last second when Kenpachi would be unable to evade it.

The two opponents rushed forward towards the other, waves of reiatsu flooding out of Zaraki. With so much reaitsu in the air it felt as if gravity had increased several fold. The Captains and Lieutenants watching the fight were at least aware as to the reason for the commotion and strong enough to with stand the mass spiritual power pressing down on them. Those not in the vicinity had no such luck. Within a few miles radius screams of terror and confusion rang out from lower rank Shinigami who had no idea what was happening but could feel the raw power crushing down on them could be heard over the heavy gust of wind and rumbling earth.

But the two fighters cared little for that. Nero and Kenpachi were now mere feet apart, the audience watching braced themselves for the impact when …

"Bakudo #81 Danku!".

"Wha-" both Nero and Kenpachi echoed in unison. The Captain and devil hunter skidded to a halt as to not slam into the wall that formed.

In front of them was a large rectangular transparent shield that spilt the arena in two and separated the two men from one another.

"What's this?" Nero released his cero, dispersing the energy and placed his now free right hand on the barrier giving it a tap with his index finger. As he did so a subtle wave spread across the shield wall similar the ripple of water that formed when throwing a rock in a lake. 'This is one of those Kido barriers Yoruichi told me about'.

"Hey" Kenpachi gave the shield a whack with his sword, if he hoped to crack or break it his intentions were met with failure as the barrier withstood the attack undamaged. "What's the big idea". He looked dead at Nero through the opaque window like barrier, the two were inches apart now but cut off from each other by the shield. Kenpachi could tell from the look in the kids blue eyes he had no part in this. "Damn Kido" he cursed, he always hated those annoying spells. After all what's the point in using magic when you can just cut your foe with a blade like a true warrior.

"I think that's quite enough entertainment for one day don't you" two figures flashed into existence with the use of shunpo, one male and one female. Jushiro walked over towards the barrier he had erected "Any more and you may well cause damage to nearby Shinigami in the cross fire. Not to mention destroy the buildings we only just finished repairing".

Yoruichi followed alongside Ukitake shaking her head like an unimpressed parent "Honestly Nero. I leave you alone for a few hours and already you're trying to level the place". There was amusement in her tone.

"What do you guys think you're doing" Kenpachi complained, by now his reaitsu had died down and so had the wind. "They two of us were having fun".

"It seems you were the only ones" Ukitake indicated at the carnage their duel had caused. Nearby trees, benches and even some low rank Shinigami were all on the floor.

'Guess we got a bit carried away after all' Nero rubbed the back of his neck "Well you did say I should get some training in right".

Yoruichi placed her hand on her forehead "Not exactly what I had in mind".

"So I take it you guys finished your little meeting" Nero questioned to which the purplenette nodded.

"Yep. So try not to get to comfortable here because we'll be heading back soon enough" Yoruichi made light of the situation.

Judging neither would attack the other again Jushiro released the Kido barrier with a swipe of his hand. "But before that we have some details we must discuss with the other Captains regarding what we have planned".

"First you break up our fight and now this". Sensing the fight was over Kenpachi swung his Zanpakuto over his right shoulder and let out a huff "Tch, don't bother involving me in any of that crap. Yachiru come on".

"Coming" the pink haired little Lieutenant skipped over to her captain and hopped onto his left shoulder. "Hey Ukki, hey Boobies" she waved sweetly at Ukitake and Yoruichi both of whom gave their own pleasantries back at her. "Well Kenny. Did you have fun?".

Kenpachi looked to Yachiru, then to Nero then back to his Lieutenant with the same dull expression he normally wore "You could say that. It wasn't a waste of time I'll admit that much".

"See I told you so didn't I" Yachiru grinned.

"Whatever" Kenpachi turned and began to walk away from the others intent on returning to his barracks. At the edge of the arena he stopped to call out still keeping his back to them "Hey kid. Nero was it?".

Nero looked to the man "Yeah. What is it?".

"When we next fight I expect you to go all out from the beginning, I hate it when people hold back on me" with those final words he jumped off the stage and began to run out the area.

"Bye bye!" Yachiru waved to Nero "Thanks for playing with Kenny, he had a great time. See you again Snowy Locks".

"Well as mental as that guy and his loli Lieutenant are." Nero swung Red Queen onto his back straps "Gotta admit they certainly liven the place up".

Jushiro chuckled in a friendly manner "Captain Zaraki certainly has a one of a kind personality. As does his Lieutenant. But give it some time and now matter how hard you try they begin to grow on you".

"I'll take your word on that" Nero replied in a dry tone.

Nero, Jushiro and Yoruichi then made their way over to the crowd that had been watching the fight. As they did so Yoruichi leaned in close and whispered to Nero "You're lucky I showed up when I did. Being able to use a cero isn't something people will take lightly. The amount of suspicion and questions that would come flooding in will be more than you care to deal with. Not to mention the fact that Kisuke and myself are tangled up in this as well. So for now do me a favour and keep that whole Devil Arm and soul absorbing thing under wraps for me will you".

Nero gave her an odd look wondering why it would be such a bad thing to show his use of cero's but relented to her desire none the less "Sure thing. Sorry". She thanked him and soon found themselves back with the crowd of Soul Reapers.

Many of them went on to give Nero compliments on how he was able to go blow for blow against Zaraki. And many more expressed wonder at how he had managed to use Shinigami techniques after only two weeks of learning.

"Good to see you up and about Jushiro" Shunsui said in regard to how fragile his friends health had been the week after the ryoka's invasion.

"Good to be up. I was starting to get sick of that bed, there's only so much of looking at the Koi pond I can take before even that gets old" Jushiro then snapped his fingers in remembering "Thinking of. I need to order some extra food for the fish. While I was bed ridden Lieutenant Yachiru was kind enough to bring me several new Koi fish for my pond. Not sure where she got them from though".

On the opposite side of the Seireitei Byakuya Kuchiki sneezed as he examined the pond in his families home. "When I find who is responsible for the disappearance of my fish I'll make them pay". Poor Byakuya was always the victim to the women of the Gotei, be it using his home as their private hang out for their get together and now this.

After speaking with Unahana reminiscing on old times when the two often ventured on joint missions together a century ago Yoruichi heard the noise of someone behind her, she turned to see the petite raven haired woman "Soi Fon". The shorter captains body language gave off a nervous feel but her face was more alive and upbeat than the normal gloomy expression she wore. She looked akin to when a fan came face to face with the celebrity they admired more than anyone else, which in many ways was an apt way to describe their relationship.

Soi Fon's cheeks began to grow rosy "La … Lady Yoruichi. Its nice to … to see you again". It had only been a few weeks since she had last seen her purple haired mentor but anyone watching the way she acted would think it had been much longer.

Yoruichi adopted a gentle look at her former apprentice "You too Soi Fon. And thanks for looking after Nero for me while I spoke with Ukitake". A sly smirk traced her lips "Though when I asked you to give him experience in fighting I didn't mean to take him to Kenpachi Zaraki of all people. You know some might think you did it on purpose. You weren't hoping to get rid of him were you" she playfully accused in a voice full of guile.

Soi Fon looked abashed, more so at being caught out "Wha- What! No of course not. I would never. You asked me for help and I did so" she pleaded not wanting to get on the bad side of her sisterly figure.

Yoruichi wasn't fully buying her defence but just rolled with it "Meh. Its done with now anyway. No sense in focusing on the past. Plus I think Nero leant something from this anyway. And made a new friend". Zaraki seemed pleased with his fight and the kid he had it with from what she had seen, and when Zaraki enjoyed fighting someone that earned you a spot on his friends list.

"Erm Lady Yoruichi" Soi Fon looked to her feet as her cheeks grew more red and voice became laced with timidness. "I was … well. I was wondering if you would like to come to my- I mean your, that is your old and my current barracks. At the 2nd Division". She began fidgeting with her fingers as her anxiety grew the way only Yoruichi could make it "We recently had them renovated and thought you'd like to see. Maybe even stay a few days".

Soi Fon hadn't had Omaeda pay for all that for nothing. 'Once Lady Yoruichi feels how amazing the heated floors and air-conditioning is for her cat form she'll want to stay there forever. It will be like old times. Maybe we could be Co-Captains of the squad. I'm sure the Head Captain would allow it … right. Oh we'd have so much fun'. A series of images flashed in her mind as she imagined how that would play out. The song Wouldn't It Be Nice by the Beach Boys would have fit perfectly for her day dreaming montage. Her mind was deluded enough that she didn't realise how ridiculous such a thought was. Sadly her day dream was cut short.

A guilty feeling overcame the Shihoin noble woman as she looked down to Soi Fon who seemed like a lost puppy waiting for a treat. "I'm sorry but I can't" Soi Fon's face fell in sorrow, not wanting to hurt the woman's feelings Yoruichi explained. "Something is happening in the Human World, in Karakura Town. A string of strange deaths related to odd fluxes in unusual reiatsu. That's why I came to speak with Ukitake. We're putting together a plan to find and stop the perpetrators. So until that's all sorted I'm afraid I'll be busy for the foreseeable future".

With her dreams shattered she wanted nothing more than to return to her barracks away from prying eyes. "O- Oh … Er … Well. Okay then. I understand. I have work I need to get to as well. Sorry I didn't mean to-" before she could leave Soi Fon felt a hand upon her shoulder halting her retreat.

"But speaking of" Yoruichi met the grey eyes of her sister in all but blood "I actually wanted you to come with me. I could use your help". That lit a fire of joy in Soi Fon's now sparkling eyes 'Aw, she can be so sweet when she wants. A shame she try's to hide that side so much'. She turned and called out "Nero. Come on. Its time to head back".

**The next chapter will be out soon. I originally wrote this and what is now chapter 18 as one but it grew to over 20,000 words so decided to cut it in two. And it means you guys don't have to wait as long to read anything new. So chapter 18 will be out soon. **

**Thanks for all the comments. I really do listen to what you guys say and take it into account. I appreciate the support. **

**Don't worry about Nero becoming nothing more than a shinigami. The only reason I gave him shinigami powers is (1) so that his power can increase to take on stronger enemies. (2) so that he can sense reaitsu and fly which he couldn't do before learning shinigami powers and he really needs to be able to do in the Bleachverse. But first and foremost Nero is a demon hybrid with demonic powers. He can now just use kido and such. But a zanpakuto is more or less never going to happen for Nero. **

**I always wanted Nero to fight Kenpachi in the Soul Society arc but couldn't fit it in without seeming out of place. But thought this would be a great time since I imagine the second Kenpachi got word Nero was in the Seireitei he would seek him out for a fight like he does Ichigo.**

**Edit: I've fixed ****the mistake of mixing the 11****th**** and 12****th**** Divisions. Pulled a literal brain fart not gonna lie. Reread the chapter twice from beginning to end and never even noticed I wrote that. Whoopsie. **


	18. The Hunt Is On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

The Hunt Is On

The sun had already begun to set by the time they returned with dusk just on the horizon. Instead of exiting at Urahara's Senkaimon under his store they had found themselves near the river that coursed through the town.

"Well here we are" Yoruichi was the first to exit the glowing white doors followed shortly after by Soi Fon and Nero.

"How come we came here?" Nero looked around the river side, no one was around from what he could see. "Why didn't we get out at Kisuke's place".

"Before we left Kisuke told me he had something in the works that meant his little underground play pen would be unavailable for us" Yoruichi informed him. "Why. From your tone you seem like something's up".

Nero looked into the woman's molten gold eyes as he stated the obvious "In case you forgot. Unlike the two of you Humans can see me. If anyone walks past and sees me materialising from nowhere and talking to thin air they'll think I'm mad". He began to disassemble Red Queen and put it away in a bag which he swung over his shoulder. 'Don't want to be seen walking round with a giant sword on my back'. He had already fixed his damaged and bloodstained clothes with his magic and covered his Devil Bringer.

"Oh yeah. That fact sometimes slips my mind" Yoruichi smiled gently with closed eyes looking all to innocent "My bad".

Nero rolled his eyes "Not the first time you've done this. Doubt it will be the last. You know Yoruichi I'm starting to suspect you do this on purpose" he scoffed at the overly dramatic look of hurt on her face. "Whatever. But it is still a little annoying at how you Shinigami and Hollows cant be seen by normal people and I can. Makes it a pain in the ass to kill Hollows when there's people around without getting thrown in prison for swinging a sword around or shooting a gun. Unless that's been your plan all along" he accused in jest.

"How dare you accuse Lady Yoruichi like that!" Soi Fon chastised the white haired teen. "She made a simple mistake that anyone could have. And to speak to her without using her noble title as well. Now apologise at once!".

Nero sent the petite woman a 'really' look for her out of nowhere outburst. Yoruichi also seemed a little taken aback by the captains anger blinking her eyes repeatedly "Calm down Soi Fon. He was just joking is all".

The petite captain pursed her lips as a small blush crept her cheeks "Oh … well … I erm …".

Yoruichi softened her expression "You know you really need to learn how to take things a little more laid back". The captain looked to her feet too embarrassed to meet her mentors golden eyed gaze.

"Anyway" Nero sought to get things back on track. "We have some work to do right?".

Yoruichi hummed in agreement "Whatever it is we're up against seems to be able to hide their reaitsu so much so that it becomes impossible for even me to sense it. However they can only do so when inactive. Meaning whenever they use even the smallest amount of their power a small ever so tiny amount of reaitsu can be sensed". She looked over to Nero and their eyes locked "You still cant sense even that since your ability to sense reaitsu is still new, until you hone your skill more with training and experience then for now you can only sense big spikes in reaitsu. Much like Ichigo and the others. So you'll just have to follow myself and Soi Fon for the time being alright".

The devil hunter wasn't exactly thrilled about hearing her voice his limitations but knew what she said was true. With a huff and a face that let her know how annoyed he felt at being treated like the only kid with his training wheels still on he groaned "Fine".

The dark skinned purplenette grinned with amusement "Now now. There's now need to act like a sulking child. Besides you should count yourself lucky". She rested her left hands against her hips to emphasize the curve of her small waist "It means you get to hang around with two incredibly beautiful women for the night. Most men would kill to be in your place".

Shaking his head slowly he jested "Well aren't you the pinnacle of humility" her response was to stick her tongue out at him, an act more likely to be seen on a toddler than a noble born princess. 'And she has the gall to call me childish at times'.

Yoruichi lifted her pointed chin to the air and said in a smug playful tone "I though you knew me better than that by now Nero".

Soi Fon watched from the side line as the two bantered with one another 'Why does Lady Yoruichi act like this with him. The way she speaks and jokes with him. Its just like before. With _him_' she didn't even want to say the man's name. But anyone who knew her knew which one former Captain of the 12th Division she was referring to. Watching them both tease each other made her clench her fists at the chemistry they had 'What is it with Lady Yoruichi and her need to indulge herself with foolish men. Once before I though her a woman without fault. But now I'm beginning to think her choice in company is her one an only blunder'.

The three of them then began to search for any trail or clue as to lead them to their targets. Ukitake had given them a device which would analyse reishi make up which much like a DNA test required a cotton swap of said reishi. But that of course meant finding said reishi belonging to their culprit first. They first started with the site where just the night prior Yoruichi had come across the soul less and life less corpses of many Humans. It wasn't to far from the river, just off the beaten path of a main road.

"This was where I found the victims" the place was now empty "I took all the belongings I could for Kisuke to examine. And to clean the place up. Don't want the local police getting wrapped up in something way over their heads".

Nero and Soi Fon looked around, a futile effort they knew. There was no way Yoruichi would have missed anything but they had naught else to do "So what are we doing here then" Nero queried. "We gonna have a stake out or something and hope they return?".

"Actually we'll be doing things a little more high tech" Yoruichi pulled out some hand held device about the same size as an iPad.

'Where does she keep all this stuff' Nero could never find a logical answer to that question no matter how many times he asked himself. 'Her stretch pants don't even have pockets'.

"Kisuke made this. Its able to detect unusual spirit particles in the air and can track them. See when a soul is devoured it leaves traces of reishi in the air around whomever devoured it. Much like how the blood of the prey is left on the predator that eats it. Normally the residue reishi is so minute that not even a Captain could sense it, but this device can. Think of like a sniffer dog and how they can pick up on scents. But its only a prototype so its range is very limited, and the souls reishi residue only lasts for a short time before it dissipates completely. Which means we'll have to get some leg work in and just follow any trail it can pick up for the time being".

After scanning the area the device detected a shift in the reishi particles which lead off somewhere west of their location. The trio following after it. They had to take a slow pace in order for the tracker to map out the trail which allowed the Gotei 13 member to take in the sights around her as they moved throughout the streets.

"So this is the Human World" the raven haired Captain scanned the horizon of buildings, shops and more "Its changed since the last time I was here".

"Well you know how Humans are. Never satisfied in how they are at the current moment. Always striving towards the future sure that they can do better than they already have" Yoruichi remarked. "Its what makes them one of a kind".

"How could you have lived somewhere like this place for so long. I mean its so, dirty, cramped, overcrowded and unorganised" she asked her former master.

The ebony coloured woman shrugged nonchalantly "When you get down to it the Human World isn't half bad. They have tv, movies, video games, the internet. And the amount of different types of food, drink and alcohol they have can make even this kitty purr. And anyway. I didn't sped the last century in this one town. I travelled all over. I've seen the canals of Venice, the busy streets of New York, watched shows in the West End and even spent some time in my cat form living with lions in Africa. That one in particular was rather fun, a pack of them even took me in like I was one of their own cubs. I would of stayed longer if not for the whole eating raw bloody carcasses thing".

Soi Fon had no idea what some of the things Yoruichi mentioned even were. But she got one thing from it "So … you like it here".

"I love it" Yoruichi freely admitted with honesty "Its so much easier than back in the Soul Society. No noble court drama, no having to deal with pompous ass kissing aristocrats or anything. Here I get to do what I want to do without having to worry about how my families image will be impacted. I just get to sit back, relax and have fun like a normal person". It wasn't until arriving in the Human World that Yoruichi realised just how much she hated aristocratic life and the work one had to do to maintain their families prestige.

"Oh" Soi Fon hid her gloom well 'I thought she would return to the Soul Society once everything was back to normal'.

"So the thing you like more than anything is that you get to be lazy and sit on your ass all day" Nero shook his head and chuckled "Just like a typical cat".

"Hey" Yoruichi gave a false offended look "Who are you calling lazy". She aimed a teasing sensual face at the devil "And beside. It is a nice ass don't you think" she winked. She knew he must agree, after all she'd caught him staring at her rear enough times. Not that he knew that, as far as Nero was aware all his stares at her behind had gone unnoticed.

'Can't argue with that' But Nero wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He then turned to the Captain with a question that had been nagging at him "So Soi Fon. What exactly do you guys do for fun anyway. I mean I know Jushiro and Shunsui drink but aside from going to bars what is there to do on your days off". There clearly weren't things like movies in the Soul Society given how it still maintained an Edo Period fashion so he always wondered what people there did to pass the time.

"I don't have days off" she answered in an indifferent manner "And refer to me by my rank. We are not friends so don't use such familiar names. Especially how we are technically on a mission at the current moment".

The snow haired teen rolled his eyes and mumbled in a whisper "Starting to see why you don't have friends to begin with".

"What was that" Soi Fon glared at the male.

"Alright you two easy" Yoruichi butted in sending them both a glance.

Soi Fon diverted her eyes, she had never enjoyed it when Yoruichi scolded her. Taking in a breath she chose to answer the teens question "I train" she could tell the boy expected more "… and meditate".

"Oh wow slow down you're killing me with all this excitement" he mocked with monotone sarcasm, Yoruichi bit back a smirk, "That's it. That's really all you've done for the past what hundred years".

"What did you expect" Soi Fon grew more perturbed by the male "You may have grown somewhat friendly with some of those in the Seireitei but you seem to forget. We members of the Gotei 13 are warrior, soldiers that defend the Soul Society. And like any good warrior I devout my free time to furthering my skills both physically and mentally".

"Well aren't you the life of the party" the petite woman sent him a dirty look.

"What about the garden" both grey and blue eyes focused on Yoruichi. "The one at the back of the Onmitsukido's barracks. You know the one, it was hidden behind some tress. The two of us used to go there to get away from everyone else. You grew some plants and trees there and decorated it with all sorts of ornate features because you said it should look as nice as it feels to be there". Yoruichi had always likes that spot, not even Kisuke knew of it, it was there little hide out and the way Soi Fon had decorated it and the reasons she did so had warmed her heart "I never had the chance to check on it since I returned to the Soul Society".

Soi Fon's eyes widened a tad "Well I erm …" she took a gulp, turning away and said in a defeated voice "I haven't been there since you left".

"Oh" was the only response Yoruichi could give.

The way the two women allowed the heavy silence to fill the air made Nero want to tug at his collar to cool down. 'Well this just got awkward' thankfully at that moment the tracking device began to beep as it picked up the trail they had lost. 'Saved by Kisuke again'. The three of them resumed their search.

As they followed the trail they remained in silence. Wanting to get the focus off her and that once so special garden Soi Fon faced Nero. "How exactly is it you even have reiryoku to begin with. You said you were a demon".

"Part demon" he clarified raising his Devil Bringer which was now covered from view given they were back in the Human World. "The rests all Human. You can check if you want" she clucked her tongue but didn't rise to his joke. "That Human part lets me use Shinigami powers like you guys can. Right?" he looked to Yoruichi who nodded in confirmation.

"Exactly how long have you been training. Not just your newfound reaitsu but your demonic powers" asked Soi Fon. The level of skill he had let her know he had been doing it for some time.

Nero tried to think "Credo began training me when I was around eight or so. So over ten years now".

"And those demonic powers you have. What are they. I know one of them gives you some form of shunpo but what of the other. Back when we fought it was as if you were using my own attacks against me".

"Royalguard you mean?" Nero assumed that's the Style she was referring to. "It's a demonic ability Dante, my er teacher you could call him, taught me as well as my Trickster Style. It allows me to absorb energy both kinetic and other into myself from attacks. And then release it against my opponents".

Soi Fon gave a deadpan look "_Trickster … Royalgaurd_. What ridiculous names".

"Told you so" Yoruichi mocked in a sing song voice, she had already made her thoughts on the names for his demonic fighting styles abundantly clear.

'The name may be foolish but the ability to absorb an enemies own attack and then use it against them is an incredible power' thought the black braided haired woman. "So that's how you were able to withstand my attacks".

"Yeah. But its not ever lasting. Royalguard isn't something you can just flick a switch and leave on. It takes to much power" Nero had been told this exact thing from Dante. "You have to know or guess when the attack is coming and prepare for it or else screw up and take the hit head on".

'So he has to time it just right or risk taking the full force of the attack. A high risk high reward type power then' Soi Fon surmised. "I'll admit your skills certainly are impressive. Perhaps we should see what you're capable of now with your Shinigami abilities. With Lady Yoruichi training you you must be good for something".

"Why my dear Soi Fon I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me since we met" Nero made light of her compliment, though whether she was complimenting him or Yoruichi he didn't know or care. "See under all that angst there lies a pile of sweet honey inside that little bee".

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes gritting her teeth "Don't mistake my words for kindness. You may be a skilled warrior but when it comes to personality you are no different than Kisuke Urahara. And before you try to make any joke. No. that comparison is not a compliment. I don't like you. The only reason I'm even tolerating you now is because for whatever reason Lady Yoruichi sees something in you. Though what that could be I honestly have no idea".

"Wow" Nero shook his head in an overly false sullen way as if he was hurt by her words. He gripped his chest "From now on I suggest you just insult your enemies rather than use your Zanpakuto. Because I've been on the receiving end on both and I'll tell you that stung more than anything your sword ever did. You really put the 'Bee' in 'itch'".

The captain scowled clenchng her fists ready to retaliate "That's it I-"

"-Enough!" Yoruichi shunpo'd in the middle of the two stopping either one from further instigating the other with a commanding glare. She put her hand on her forehead and tiredly sighed "It's like being with two children. Its not often I'm the one having to act like the adult of the group. I asked the both of you to help me and this is how you behave. Right now innocent peoples lives are in danger so how about you both focus on that rather than trying to rile each other up". They both agreed, albeit reluctantly, now Yoruichi made them realise just how immature and selfish their back and forth was "Good. Now then. Back to what we came here to do".

From the corner of her golden eyes Yoruichi could see the two still sending sparks at each. Soi Fon with her cold gaze and Nero with an amused air to him as if taking enjoyment in angering the woman. Yoruichi pinched the brim of her nose as she began to grow more exhausted by the second at having to play the mediator of the group. 'Its as if they can't help themselves. I wish they could get along. Its just like how Soi Fon was with Kisuke all over again. Only back then Kisuke was still shy and slow to defend himself where as Nero's is anything but'.

Roughly thirty minutes later they had reached the end of their current trail. It was at the back of some shopping mall where the workers would take out the trash. The area was only accessible to the workers and closed off to the public by metal fences but the three easily hoped over them. Being so late in the night it was currently abandoned.

"Well" Soi Fon brushed a stray lock of black hair away "At least we know that device of that _man's_ works".

"So you do have a sense of humour after all" Nero mockingly praised "A pretty dark one but still".

"We were too late" Yoruichi tightened her grip on the tracking device as her resentment towards this mystery perp grew 'All this death. For what? What is it these people are up to?'.

By the empty back lot where they stood were at least two pairs of clothes which lay on the ground. Along with scattering of dust or more accurately the ash of what was once two living breathing humans that had become the unfortunate victims of a hungry foul killer.

Nero walked over to the clothes, nudging them with his shoe "By the looks I'd say it was two guys. And since no self respecting guy under the age of thirty would wear tweed with a bowler cap it was probably two older guys. Unless it's some hipster who smells their own arts, in which case its no loss".

"Looks like we brought our very own Sherlock" Yoruichi said in a jovial tone. "Your skills of observation are unmatched by any" she teased in a swooning demeanour.

He held his head up high with put on arrogance "See. I'm not just a pretty face after all". Nero snarked right back acting as if he was unaware her compliment was meant as a jest.

"Their names are Koshina Muri and Tomini Uragu" Soi Fon spoke up getting the attention of the others. From the look on her face and hardness of her voice she made her displeasure with the way the two fooled around clear as day.

Nero cocked a brow "How'd you figure that out so quick?"

The petite woman simply raised up her hand in which were two small leather bound items and answered in her normal vanilla style "I checked their wallets and ID".

"Well that's one way to figure it out" Nero admitted "A little boring but gets the job done".

"Well the only good thing is that given how recently these two were killed it means the trail of their souls will be easily picked up by the tracker". Yoruichi didn't mean to sound cold. Two innocent men had been killed at it angered her to see life taken away so callously. But she along with her two compatriots were veterans of professions were they dealt with the deaths of innocents on a regular basis. In that life you had to grow used to seeing this sort of thing. Not to mention as the former head of the Omnitsukido investigating deaths and hunting the culprits had once been her nine to five.

Nero looked around the area. Specifically at the buildings walls by them "No security cameras. Suppose its good in one way. Doubt the cops would accept that I was hunting some supernatural ghost murder when they saw me on the footage".

The purplenette sluggishly groaned throwing her head back "Will you stop complaining about how people can see you. I made one mistake okay. Its not my fault that unlike us and even Ichigo you can't leave your body in a soul form now is it. Being part Demon has to come with some drawbacks".

During those two weeks of training one night a thought had come to Nero. That being to see if he could leave his physical body into a soul form like Ichigo could do and how Shinigami could do the same to leave their gigai's. Unfortunately for whatever reason it seemed he couldn't. Not even when Kisuke whacked him on the head with that soul cane of his. Kisuke just summed it up to how Uryu being a Quincy and his physical body being made up of different spiritual and biological make up compared to a humans and Shinigami's like wise was unable to leave his body. After all it was for that reason alone Kisuke had needed to modify his Senkimon to allow all but Ichigo and Yoruichi to be able to pass through the Dangai and enter the Soul Society when they went to rescue Rukia.

The three of them went about searching the area for any signs of who or what had done this. Well Yoruichi did most of the work with that device she had. Soi Fon seemed to be focusing more on the new world around her keeping to herself.

Nero walked over to Yoruichi who was currently crouched on the ground beside a shoe of one of the victims with the tracking device in hand "Hows it going?".

"It takes a while for Kisuke's tracker to lock onto the souls particles residue. I'm trying to get the best match possible so it will take a little more time" she answered, her eyes still focused on the tech and the readings it offered out.

"Great" Nero grumbled stretching his arms over his head. "More standing around doing nothing while you do all the work. If I knew this is how it would have been I'd of stayed and fought with the guy with the bells some more. He may be messed up in the head but he's certainly a good way to liven a place up".

With a grin as shrewd as a cat she light-heartedly replied "Well then next time he seeks you out don't come crying to me to save you again. I'll remember how unappreciated my aide was this time around". Yoruichi flicked her golden eyes between Nero and her former protege. "You know there is one way to pass the time" he gave her a look "You and Soi Fon could oh I don't know. Talk while I deal with this. Some bonding time you could say".

The devil hunter deadpanned with a scoff "Bonding? Really don't think that's what she has in mind with me".

"Oh come on" the Shihoin noble refused to give in. "All I'm asking is that the two of you can talk without getting into a fight. Is that too much to ask" she ignored his bobbing head. "You know the two of you have more in common than you think. And Soi Fon isn't that bad. I know she can come across as _intense_ but deep down she's a sweety".

"How deep we talking. Six feet or Mariana Trench level" was Nero's retort.

"Just talk will you" Yoruichi spoke like a mother trying to force two siblings to make up. "You both have nothing else to do for now. And besides" her voice now sounded more genuine speaking from the heart "The two of you are my friends, among my closest friends. This wont be the last time we spend together as the three of us. Be it work or otherwise. I'd much rather know that in the future I don't have to worry about you trying to rile her up and her trying to kill you when you do". She let her words sink in to the devil hunter before lightening the mood by putting on a puppy dog face, ironic given her alternate form "So will you do it? For me. Pretty please" she batted her eyelashes.

Despite trying to make a joke of the situation at the end Nero could tell Yoruichi was being honest with what she had said. Given how much the violet haired woman has done for him this was the least he could do to try to repay her kindness and so relented relented "Fine" a victorious smile traced her lips as she thanked him before refocusing on her task at hand.

Making his way to the nearby captain Nero could hear her muttering about something to quiet for him to make out. "Talking to yourself is a sign of madness".

"Tch" Soi Fon clicked at being disturbed "I'd rather talk with myself than you". She paid no heed to his witty retort, "And for your information I wasn't talking to myself. I was thinking aloud. Trying to come to a conclusion as to what all this means" by 'this' she meant the mysterious killings. "After all this work is similar to what myself and my men do in the Onmitsukido. Just like Lady Yoruichi I have a lot of experience at uncovering criminals and their motives".

"Onmitsukido? Those are the ninja guys that tried to kill me a bunch of times when I first got to the Seireitei right. The group Yoruichi once led". Nero knew a little of them but he'd never bothered to ask Yoruichi on the full detail of the organisation.

Her work was one of the few things the brunette Captain didn't mind speaking of "Protecting the Seireitei is one of our many duties amongst others along with discovering and stopping any traitors that threaten the peace. We are the second largest military force in the Soul Society after the Gotei 13. Lady Yoruichi was the commander for many years. The position of commander of the Onmitsukido has historically been a Shihoin family member since its founding". Something which Soi Fon was hoping would once again be the case and have her sister back here she belonged. But she knew better after seeing how little interest Yoruichi expressed in regaining reclaiming her old positions. For whatever reason she enjoyed the Human World. "And please refrain from referring to us as '_ninja guys_'".

"There was one thing I noticed" she flicked her grey eyes towards his azure pair "When your gang of Konoha ninja's attacked me a lot of them didn't use their Zanpakuto's. Do they not have one".

"Everyone be they a member of the Gotei 13, Onmitsukido or Kido Corps has a Zanpakuto. But all members of the Onmitsukido are trained to fight without one. You never know when you may lose it in battle so we train to be prepared. And given how we are also known as the Stealth Force I'm sure even you can surmise with an epithet like that we have missions where stealth is key. And as I'm sure from even how few Zanpakuto you yourself have seen many Zanpakuto's shikai and bankai aren't suited for such tasks given how loud and flashy they can be". She herself had that same issue.

'Sounds like she'd speaking from experience' Nero hypothesised. "So when we first met and fought why didn't you use your bankai on me, its not like you needed to worry about being stealthy then".

"Despite what many believe a bankai isn't the be all and end all of a Shinigami. They do have some draw backs. For my own it goes against my preferred style of fighting. Not to mention it hinders my speed and agility" and being that speed and movement was Soi Fon's greatest strength anything that weakened that was more a hindrance than help. "Besides if I had used it the damage I would have done to the surrounding area would have been multiple times worse than the damage you yourself caused".

Nero had already assumed the first part of her answer but the second peaked his curiosity. "Oh. Well now I am interested. How about you show me some time".

"No".

He adopted a more jovial spirit "Talk about cold shoulder. Come on we can keep it just between us. And I'll show you some of my moves you didn't see. As they say, you show me yours and I'll show you mine" her eyes narrowed at his innuendo which he fully intended. "Come on. Just whip it out and give it to me" her expression grew even more aggravated clearly having no time for his humour, he even felt her reaistu spike for but a moment.

In all honesty she kind of reminded Nero of himself years back. When he was far more up tight and serious than he was now. 'Guess spending time with Dante will do that to anyone. That or you kill yourself out of annoyance'.

"My bankai is my own. I have no desire to show it to anyone unless I have to. Even Lady Yoruichi has yet to see it. Though if she asked I would agree to her wish in an instant … unlike you". Soi Fon calmed herself, thanks to years of having to deal with Omaeda she had grown accustomed to dealing with stupid men. 'Don't let this boy anger you. Its what he wants'. "Besides in my own opinion my shikai and Shunko are more useful in battle than my bankai".

'A shikai that kills anyone if hit twice in one spot. Hard to see why she thinks that's powerful. And I had the love bite to prove it' Nero sarcastically thought to himself. "Yeah Yoruichi told me that you can do Shunko too like her. But you didn't use that either, how come?".

'He's seen Lady Yoruichi's Shunko' it did make sense, she was training the teen after all. But still Soi Fon liked to believe it was their little secret they shared together. Something only the two of them could use and only the two of them knew of. "My Shunko is still in its infancy, yet to be perfected to the level of Lady Yoruichi's. And in any case it was not something I wanted to use on just some random ryoka. I was saving it for … someone special" she said the last part with guilt etched into her words at the memory of how she had planned to kill her mentor with that technique. With her mind now free from the cloud of revenge it had been in for a century the thought of killing Yoruichi sickened her. 'How I ever thought I could do such a thing. I can hardly believe it. Its a miracle Lady Yoruichi forgave me for it. Just one more of the countless reasons that make her one of a kind'.

'Someone special' it didn't take a genius to figure out who she meant. 'I know Yoruichi told me Soi Fon didn't handle her emotions well and that they'd fought each other on the day of the Kuchiki girls execution be she failed to mention Soi Fon tried to full on kill her'. Nero cleared his throat to push past the awkward subject "Your insult aside, even if its not complete yet it must be impressive. Yoruichi mentioned the two of you were the only ones capable of using it. That fact alone must mean something".

Soi Fon was waiting for him to make some witty remark but he left it at that "Thank you". Whether she liked him as a person or not he still paid respect to her own and Yoruichi's skills.

"Tell you what. If we ever spar again then if you don't show me your banaki how about instead I see your Shunko" Nero tried to bargain with the woman. Hoping her pride in her Shunko might cause her to accept.

'He's rather persistent. He doesn't quit when the odds are against him I'll give him that'. Soi Fon replied "If Lady Yoruichi asks it of me I will not be opposed to complying with her request". Her stand offish manner was slowly, emphasis on slowly, fading as she became ever so tolerant of the snow haired teen.

"There see I knew you were starting to like me" Nero smugly looked at the petite woman. "Those little love bites your Zanpakuto gave me were a sign after all".

That tolerance had its limits however. Soi Fon stiffened and sharpened her gaze like daggers "They are not _love bites_". A false smile that hid ominous intentions behind it, a look her Lieutenant had seen too many times for his liking, spread over her sharp features. "But if you wish to see them again I'd be more than happy to mark you. You may have survived Suzumebatchi's sting once but I suppose we can see just how many you can take before you heel over. I'd even be willing to train you on that without Lady Yoruichi having to ask. It would be my treat. We could make a game of it. What do you say?".

"I'll think about it" Nero waved off.

"Hey you two love birds" Yoruichi called out "If you're done flirting then you can come here. I'm starting to feel like I've been forgotten about".

Nero walked over to the chocolate skinned woman while Soi Fon blushed at her former masters taunt. "What is it" he asked "You got a signal on the soul?".

"No" Yoruichi held the device up with an irked look marking her attractive face "Damn thing stopped working. Kisuke warned me it would being a prototype and all he made last minute but still. No less annoying". She swept her ponytail back letting out a pent up breath "Well complaining won't solve it so its time we did things old school". By old school she meant look for clues such as foot prints and follow what little small odd spikes in reiatsu they could.

Such a task was easy for the two females. Both of whom had mastered the art of tracking due to their jobs in the Onmitsukido demanding it. But as for Nero he was still a novice in spiritual sensing and felt little more than a third wheel.

A few minutes into their search a light bulb went off in Nero 'I forgot. I was going to check in on Ichigo once I got back. Ask what he wanted from me last night and let him know that insane captain is still after another fight with him'. He pulled out his phone and turned it back on only for "Whoa!".

His exclamation caused both women to look to him. "What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"I've got over forty missed calls and texts from Ichigo and the others. What the hells going on with them" Nero hadn't the faintest idea.

The Shihoin princess put her index finger to her chin contemplating "Hmm, that is a little excessive. Its probably nothing serious. Kisuke did mention to me he was planning on playing a game with Ichigo. And well, if you know Kisuke you know his games aren't exactly what most people would call normal. They tend to get a little extreme at times. Believe me I've been there".

'Come to think of it Kisuke did mention something like that last night before I headed home'.

Yoruichi could tell Nero was still a little concerned for his new young friends "You can go and check on them if you want. Soi Fon and I will finish up here".

"You sure?" Nero asked.

Yoruichi nodded "Of course. After all this is kind of our speciality".

"Thanks. I'll catch you guys later" Nero accepted her offer and left the two to finish their hunt alone. Heading back to Urahara's shop assuming he would find his answers there.

* * *

True to their word it didn't take the former and current captains to pick up a lead on their mystery killer. The streets were mostly empty by this time of night which aided them as there was no bystanders to get caught up in their mission, or worse get attacked by who or whatever was killing the humans they had already found.

Close to the edge of Karakura near to a forest Yoruichi came to a stop to examine the scene "It looks like the tracks are heading this way" she judged going by the foot prints. 'Female footprints from the size and high heel imprint left behind'.

A 'wush' sound was heard as the petite captain shunpo'd into sight "The tree branches here are broken as well" Soi Fon spotted "So someone must have tried to hide in the bushes or used I as a short cut".

"Either way we know we're on the right track now" following said tracks the two females sped ahead following the trail, though they couldn't go too fast as they had to keep their senses peeled for any new lead they may spot. She and Soi Fon arched their fronts forward while keeping their arms straight behind them in the fashion Onmitsukido members were taught. The 'Naruto Run' Nero refereed to it as.

A ping was heard, Soi Fon pulled out a device from her shihakusho "Its from Captain Ukitake. He said there wasn't enough reishi residue on the victims we've found so far for an accurate analysis".

Before leaving for the Human World Ukitake had given Soi Fon a piece of tech cooked up by the 12th Division. It was able to read and break down any reishi traces to determine what species it belonged to given how every species had subtle differences in their reishi make up. Only it required a certain amount of fresh residue to do such which as of now they were lacking.

Yoruichi herself had come up with this plan alongside Jushiro "Well hopefully when we get to the ends of these tracks we'll find some fresher victims which will have more reishi residue for us to collect and send back to the Seireitei. Or better yet we'll find the ones responsible for this and stop any more deaths from happening". The tracking device made by Kiskuke had been her Plan A but as of now that was out of the question so this was all they had left.

Despite the seriousness of the current circumstances Yoruichi couldn't help but enjoy this. It had been so long since the two of them had worked together like this, it brought back many a fond memories "Just like old times eh. You and me. Out searching for criminals in the dead of night".

Soi Fon likewise wore a small smile enjoying getting to be alone with the person she adored more than any. "It's been a while since I did anything like this myself. Its been pretty quiet for the most part in the Soul Society the last century".

"Remember that time we were tracking those twin brothers that stole a Lieutenants Zanpakuto after they got drunk" that particular memory always brought glee to Yoruichi for how ridiculous it had been.

"You mean how we ended up tracking them down to a back end village in west Runkongai only to find them both stuck in cement up to their necks" even Soi Fon couldn't help but laugh when they found the culprits that way.

The noble woman snickered picturing the position they had found them in "They both ended up fighting over it and fell into a building site. Little knowing that building was being renovated". She asked in a whimsical fashion "You remember what they said when we found them".

"That they've been saved by _'two beautiful angels sent from the heavens'" _the crappy monotone impression Soi Fon did of them made it even more hilarious to Yoruichi. "I think they were too drunk to even realise we were there to arrest them".

Yoruichi crossed her arms over her chest "A shame. Those guys seemed like they knew how to throw a party. And the blonde one seemed to have a thing for you with how much he flirted" she wiggled her eyebrows to emphasise her pestering knowing how much Soi Fon hated the way the man made advances towards her.

"He was a disgusting drunk" Soi Fon replied as hard as steel making her thoughts on the man clear as day. "And he was to … _handsy _for my liking" she shivered a mix of disgust and rage and the memory of what those hands tried and succeeded in doing as she carried him back to the Seireitei.

Yoruichi nodded agreeing with her proteges judgment "Still. I think breaking seven of his fingers and knocking nine of his teeth out was a little over the top even for you". Yoruichi admitted in a droll demeanour. The amused smile on her face began to shrink as her chuckling died down "I've missed this" she mumbled in sincerity.

Even though she spoke quietly Soi Fon still heard "Hm. This? What? Hunting after killers and murders".

The Shihoin princess shook her head, her hair dancing in the breeze "No. Well not per say. I mean I won't deny I've had more fun in the past month than the past decade but that wasn't what I meant". Yoruichi slowed her pace before coming to a stop making Soi Fon do the same "I've missed this" she gestured at the two of them. "You know us. You and me. Being together like this. Talking. Having fun".

"Oh" Soi Fon couldn't help it as her cheeks lit up. "… I … me too … I missed you so much … I'm glad you're back. And that we can do things like this again … I've never had more fun than when I was with you". She knew Yoruichi loved her just as much as she did her, though in a much more healthy way that is, but it still made her feel all fuzzy inside when the feline female admitted such things.

'Aw. She's gone all red again. And can barely get her words out without stuttering. See Nero I told you she's a cutie deep down. She just hides it really REALLY well'. Yoruichi leaned closer to the black haired woman and squeezed her cheek "Well are you just the sweetest".

The captain grew even more flushed by the second, her face on the verge of exploding with how much blood was rushing to her cheeks "… La … Lady Yoruichi …".

That red face of Soi Fon's never failed to make the purplenette bellow out a haughty laugh even to this day. "Don't go getting all soft on me like that Soi Fon" she released her hold on the girls cheek. "Besides this is only the first time we've been working together since I came back to the Soul Society. With everything going on now and what's to come in the future I guarantee it wont be out last". The future held great gloom ahead of them with the inevitable wars to come, but if it resulted in getting to fix the once unbreakable bond with Soi Fon she shattered a century ago then it had one silver lining.

Soi Fon looked up to her slightly taller idol like a puppy being teased with a treat with stars shining in her eyes like diamonds "You … you really mean it?".

"Of course" Yoruichi affectionately smiled and gave a single rub to the top of captains head earning an adorable little murmur from her. She ceased her patting and said "But how about for now we focus on the mission at hand".

And just like that Soi Fon returned to her game face "Right". She was a captain after all, she could switch from serious to sweet in an instant, it was rather impressive. Though only one person in the world had ever seen the latter side of her.

Back in their pace on the hunt for the killers Yoruichi sought to bring up a lingering concern of hers. "By the way. Speaking of working together" the captains gaze met hers awaiting further detail "It's likely Nero will have to work with us as well. After all I am the one training him and he too has some experience in tracking down foes from his own line of work back home. That won't be a problem will it?" the way the woman's grey eyes frowned in a downcast direction spoke the answer for her.

"Why-" Soi Fon lowered the edge to her voice not wanting Yoruichi to mistake her anger as directed to her. "Why? Why must we require him. I know you're training him but that doesn't mean he needs to be with you at all times like some lost pet. Doesn't he have his own life" the irony of her words was lost on herself, though Yoruichi seemed to notice as she sweat dropped. 'Why's she looking at me like that'.

"It's not like it will be all the time. But sometimes Nero will have to accompany me and by that end you too since you'll be with me" Yoruichi explained trying to appease the woman's temper.

'Why. I finally get to be with Lady Yoruichi again after so long and now she wants to bring along that arrogant brat. It's not fair. Why must everyone try to take her away from me. First Kisuke Urahara and now him'. It was irritating enough that Yoruichi had to train the boy thus had less free time to spend with her but now even when she could be with Soi Fon she wanted to bring him along to even that. It was as if the Soul King himself had it out for the raven haired woman.

Sensing something was troubling her more so than usual Yoruichi asked with mild apprehension "Is anything wrong with that? I know Nero can be annoying at times with his constant taunting but he means well. Under that mocking exterior of his he's a sweet kind person deep down. Much like someone else I know" that had some effect on Soi Fon whose eyes softened ever so slightly knowing who Yoruichi meant with that comparison.

Taking a long inhale and exhale to find the right words "I'll admit he is incredibly skilled as a fighter" Soi Fon conceded. "He was able to go blow to blow against me and give me a hard time despite his slower speed. He survived attacks from the Head Captain and saved the lives of those on Sokyoku Hill when Aizen and his cohorts cornered them. Not to mention his fight with Zaraki. To top it off he is now learning the four pillars of Schinigami combat to a rapid pace. And despite how he acts he is intelligent in both battle and outside of it if those weapons of his he made are anything to go by".

Soi Fon took another long puase before she concluded her analysis of the devil hunters character "But despite all that he is arrogant and has no respect for anyone other than himself. His sheer lack of decency is matched only by Zaraki himself. Despite his skill and intelligence he takes nothing seriously acting as if everything is just a joke. He's almost as bad as _him_" she spat out the last word meaning Urahara another man whom she despised.

Golden eyes looked upon the shorter woman with pity 'What is it with you Soi Fon. Its like you're determined to never have any friends other than me'. Yoruichi tilted her head to the side with a nod "I'll agree he can at times be all those things and more, believe me I've spent enough time with him to know how aggravating he can be". Her mocking tone switched becoming much more deliberate and sombre "Though most of that is just an act. Nero hasn't had the best and easiest of lives. And its only gotten worse. Can any of us imagine what it would be like to end up in a new world knowing we will likely never again see anyone we ever knew and loved again. I know I couldn't".

Soi Fon could see the truth in her words and kept silent. In many ways she too could empathise with Nero. Yoruichi had been her whole world and once she fled Soul Society her world had shattered and was lost to her until now. It wasn't literally the same but it did help Soi Fon grasp the severity Nero had been subjected too. 'An ordeal like that would be enough to break even the strongest of people. I'll admit that Nero has been able to withstand something I doubt most could'.

Yoruichi had grown something of a master at reading Soi Fon and from what she could read on her now she appeared to lose some of the anger she had initially towards the demon slayer. "Look I'm not saying that I want the two of you to become best buds or start a comedy double act or something like that. All I'm asking is that you get along. Nero is not just someone I have to train. He is one of my closest friends. Just like you. And I'd like it if the three of us could actually be able to get on together without a fight breaking out. That's all". Yoruichi put a hand on Soi Fon's left shoulder locking eyes to emphasise her appeal while speaking from the heart "So what do you say. Can you try. For me?". The fact she had to appeal to both Nero and Soi Fon like this in just a few hours apart spoke on how much this truly meant to Yoruichi.

'Curse you Lady Yoruichi. You know I can never refuse a request from you'. As much as the idea left a sour taste in her mouth she relented to her idol's wish "Fine" she said the way a child would when wanting others to know they clearly weren't thrilled on the idea they agreed too. "I'll … _try _to get along with him. For you that is".

Yoruichi felt the corner of her lips curve up finding amusement in the pouting face of the captain "That's all I can ask for. Thank you" taking her hand off the petite woman's shoulder she turned her back and added "And don't worry. I'll have a word with Nero as well. After all I wouldn't want him to get the wrong impression when you start getting all friendly with him. Not when you're still hung up on that crush you've had on Kisuke since we were little" with her back turned it hid the Cheshire cat like grin she had on her face from view.

Soi Fon froze solid as a rock only able to make out an incomprehensible mumbling noise in a timid voice while her entire body blushed from head to toe. Her jaw dropping and left eye twitching.

Acting as if unaware of her friends state Yoruichi walked ahead at a ginger pace still with that mischievous smile on her lips. "Come on. Looks like the trail is heading to the nearby train station. Its not that far from here". Even Soi Fon couldn't escape the sadistic thrill the Shihoin Clan head got from teasing others like this.

Soi Fon still frozen watched on as the dark skinned woman walked away 'Kisuke … Kisuke Urahara. That man … him'. Her entire body began to shake with jitters before she finally swallowed the lump in her throat letting out a might roar "WHHHAAAAAAAATTTT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LADY YORUICHI! YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! WHO TOLD YOU THAT! WAS IT OMEADA, I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM FOR THIS!".

Up ahead from the screaming woman Yoruichi had to put a hand over her mouth to stop Soi Fon from hearing her giggling 'Even after a hundred years that still gets her every time. It never gets old'. Sometimes the wickedness of the purplnette could rival even Aizen.

* * *

"Soooo" Nero looked around the underground training facility Urahara had under his store. "What was it you were calling me about?".

A tick mark formed on Ichigo's head "Where the hell were you! I was calling and texting you all day and you never answered!".

"Sorry that I have a life outside of you guys. I was at the Soul Society" Nero revealed in an aloof way. "And anyway. Why were you calling me so many times anyway like some stalker for some little kids game".

"We didn't know it was a game then" Ichigo grumbled out irked at how the whole ordeal he had been in was revealed to be nothing more than a game designed by Urahara.

After arriving at Urahara's shop to ask on what was going on with Ichigo and the others Nero found the store empty save for Ururu and Jinta. They were kind enough, well Ururu was kind Jinta was Jinta, to tell him that Urahara was under in the training room where he had something going on with Ichigo. They didn't go into the details of what that was thought.

Nero hopped down into the room only to find Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Renji. All but Orihime and Chad were giving Urahra the stink eye. Speaking of Urahara he was standing beside two men and one little girl Nero had never seen before but could feel their reaitsu was different than most. Only to be told their names were Kurodo, Noba and Ririn respectively and that they were mod souls Kisuke had recently finished making.

Nero had then been informed of the situation. Apparently for the past twenty four hours Kisuke had sent the mod souls out to mess with Ichigo and company to test both their mental and physical skills when under pressure. Suffice to say Ichigo had been none to elated to find out Nero had been exempt from this game.

"Why didn't they go after him like they did us?" the ginger substitute asked the shop owner.

"As I explained earlier Yoruichi has been training Nero for the past two weeks. So we've been able to see his skills for ourselves in that time. Yours however we still needed to test" Kisuke tipped his stripped hat to the teen as if the answer was clear as day. Which only miffed Ichigo off even more.

"So while we were being played with by some little snot nosed kid he was off having fun in the Soul Society" Ichigo aimed his thumb towards the white haired devil hybrid.

"Hey!" the little blonde mod soul shouted offended "Who are you calling _kid_".

"The Soul Society wasn't what you would call fun" all eyes focused on the devil hunter. "While I was there I had a little run in with a certain eye patch wearing captain whose hair is as spiky as his sword. He send his regards by the way Ichigo".

Ichigo blinked several times repeatedly "Kenpachi? Aw crap I hoped he'd have forgotten about me by now" no such luck there. "And you fought him too?" the snow haired teen nodded. "From the look on your face I guess you saw first hand that I wasn't exaggerating when I said the guy was insane".

"You can say that again" Nero admitted.

Kisuke clapped his palms together to get the focus back on him "Well as fun as this was I do think we have another matter to attend to" he looked over to Nero. "I thought you and Yoruichi were going to be busy with your mission".

"Mission?" Ichigo and some of his friend echoed.

"I was. But then I came here instead. Besides Captain Honeycomb is with her. I was starting to get the feeling she didn't enjoy my company".

'Soi Fon. Poor Nero. Its a good job Yoruichi was there. I know first hand how Soi Fon's temper can be' Kisuke had been on the receiving end of it more times than he cared to think from his time in the Onmitsukido. "Well I suppose all that matters is that we get to the bottom of this".

"Hey have you forgot we're here" Ichigo called out not liking being left in the dark. "What are you guys talking about?".

"Have you noticed anything strange happening around town as of late" Urahara asked the Kurosaki boy.

"You mean aside from a giant hellish door sucking us up" he deadpanned.

Kisuke waved his hands out in front "That was all part of the game. No I mean odd drops and spikes in reaitsu. Or just a feeling of uneasiness or dread in general that appears and disappears in an instant. Things like that". Ichigo shook his head as did the others "Well its no real surprise. After all none of you beside Uryu are very skilled in sensing the small oddities like that". And Kisuke new at the current moment Uryu wasn't at the top of his game to put it mildly.

"So what is this all about Mr Urahara" Orihime asked politely.

"Please call me Kisuke, or just Urahara. Mr makes me feel old" the hat and clogs man quipped to the humble girl. "But to answer your question. As of late there has been some odd changes in the spiritual particles in town. That in of itself isn't very noteworthy but recently there has been a string of disappearances. Or at least that's what the police think. In reality they've been killed".

"What!" Ichigo scrunched his brow, he hated senseless deaths and those who committed them "By who?".

Urahara opened his mouth to answer but was beaten by another "I can tell you that".

The source of the voice was Yoruichi. She jumped down from the hatch above into the training area. Once she had the attention of all those present she spoke. "After getting several samples analysed and bumping into one of the ones responsible for all this we've discovered just who is responsible". Yoruichi crossed her arms over her chest and revealed to them all "We're dealing with a group called the Bounts".

* * *

"Kariya may not have the best taste when it comes to women but at least his views on wine are a little better". Bringing up the glass with cherry red liquid in Sharp took a gulp allowing himself to judge the taste on his tongue and the back of his throat. "Not going to have a glass yourself?". Within the private room he was sat in a leather chair, his many books strewn about the desk table. Among all the Bounts he was always the one with his nose buried in some dusty old tome, it was an inside joke the rest of his kind had about him. It was what he was known for. That and his two different coloured eyes and facial scar.

A man close by who chose to stand rather than sit watched with an expressionless face "I'd rather not. I've always preferred white to red myself". He had swept back golden blonde hair and blue eyes. His physical appearance screamed European but like most Bounts, aside from Hugo Sharp, he had adopted a Japanese name while in this land. The name he chose was one Akio Kishu.

"Suit yourself" Hugo picked up one of his books and continued to read on from where he left.

All while Akio stood there in the silent room. He had grown accustomed to this. It was just how Sharp was. He preferred the company of books to people. "Master Sharp" he addressed the man. In many ways Akio was to Sharp what Ichinose was to Kariya. That being that Sharp was the man Akio followed and admired more than even Kariya who liked to consider himself the leader of the Bounts. He was the only Bount Sharp would take with him when he needed an extra pair of hands of his expeditions to those lost ancient tombs he loved so much. "Why is it you returned to Kariya. I thought you always said his plans to bring us glory were a foolish child's fantasy".

"They still are" the man never took his eyes of his book. "But even a fool can be useful from time to time. As much as neither of us like to admit I need Kariya and he needs me" after an ominous pause he added "For now at least".

"So his plan to find the Quincy. Are you still going along with it?".

Sharp didn't respond immediately, instead kept quiet for a few more seconds before shrugging. "The Quincy can be of help to both Kariya and myself. So I see no reason to not aide in his plan for now… But …".

Akio noticed the bald Bounts pause, not a pause for dramatic effect but more akin to his mind being elsewhere "Yes. What is it?".

"There exists another reason for my return to Kariya's mansion and to this little town. The Quincy boy is the only thing of interest to Kariya but I find myself peaked by something else".

"Is that why you called for me sir?".

"Indeed" Hugo closed his book and put the black leather bound item down. "There is something different about this town … off in a way from the last time I came. Ever since I returned I've felt something strange here. Something I've never felt before".

"How do you mean sir?" Akio himself hadn't felt anything unusual.

"Lets just say I'm something of an expert in this particular field" Sharp finished off his glass off wine. "If I'm correct it could mean my long years of research may have finally paid off". Sharp stood from his chair and made his way towards the window, looking out at the moonlit skyline of Karakura Town off in the distance. "Karyiya will soon send his dogs to search for the Quincy. I want you to go as well. And to keep an eye out for someone for me".

Akio lifted his brow in a quizzical manner "Who sir?".

"I'm not to sure myself. But whoever it is I believe they may be the key I've been looking for all this time". Sharp was a man who could count how many times he'd smiled in his life. Joy was something which eluded him. But he could feel something akin to that bubbling inside of him at the prospect of this fortunate development. 'Has it really come? After all this time. Does a Demon once more walk amongst us mortals. It seems my patience has bore fruit after all. And my dreams shall soon by realised'.

* * *

**I intended for the Bounts to show up and fight in this chapter but it grew to long as I did the Nero, Yoruichi and Soi Fon part. Reason being that despite Yoruichi and Soi Fon being important characters in the story and their relationship being one of their major plot points for both characters. Outside of their fight in the Soul Society arc they barely have any interactions with one another. The filler arcs give them some but still nowhere near as much as they should something which I intend to fix in this fic. **

**And I wanted to show that Nero and Soi Fon are still not friends, Soi Fon feels the same way about Nero as she did Urahara back when they were all in squad 2 110 years ago. And blames him for the fact that Yoruichi has been unable to spend her free time with her as she's had to go to Sendai with him and is now having to train him as well. So Soi Fon has some resentment to Nero for all that. **

**You may feel this chapter was a boring waste of time since it didn't do much for the plot but I felt I needed it for character/relationship development. **

**Some more Sharp and a new OC I made. Who are they and what are their plans I hear you ask. Well you'll just have to wait and see :)**


	19. What's All This Abount

**If I ever rewrite this story in the future like many other authors do I will call it Hunter Among Reapers: Special Edition as is the DMC way. But in all seriousness the DMC 5 Special Edition looks cool. Cant wait to play it on PC … wait what's that Capcom … PS5 only … oh. But I just bought a new laptop. My poor wallet cant take it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

What's All This Abount

"So these Bounts are what? Like vampires or something" was Nero's first question.

"Not exactly. But many modern myths about vampires stem from the Bounts" Yoruichi was the one to clarify the details as all around her listened intently.

In Urahara's living room the gang sat as they were informed on these so called Bounts. The whole gang consisting of Nero, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Uryu and Orihime sat around the table while Yoruichi and Urahara went over the news and told them of what they knew about the Bounts. Tessai, Jinta and Ururu even joined to listen. Along with those three new Mod Souls Kisuke had created too. All in all it was quiet the squeeze to fit everyone inside the room.

The two former Captains explained what information on the Bounts they had to the group which admittedly wasn't much. That they were a sub species of Humans with special spiritual powers much like Quincy's in a way. Though unlike the Quincy the Bounts could and would feed off the souls of living Humans akin to a Hollow to extend their life span.

"There were rumours that the Soul Society had something to do with the creation of the Bounts" Kisuke remembered hearing of it back from his time in the 12th Division. "But I never looked into that. Honestly I assumed like most the Bounts were either extinct by now or living in hiding since there's been no word of them in centuries and their reishi is damn near impossible to trace".

Lucky for them Kisuke like any good boyscout was always prepared and chose this moment to tell them that the three Mod Souls he had created would be staying with Ichigo, Orihime and Chad respectively as they had special sensors built into them which allowed them to track and sense Bount reiatsu and reishi to a degree even Captains couldn't match. As the Bounts had a special power that allowed them to hide their reiatsu, at least when they weren't exerting to much of it. As for Uryu he was left out given his complete lack of powers, a fact which Nero was taken aback by.

"Wait" Nero noted there were only three Mod Souls and four of them with powers excluding the current and former Gotei members. "What about me. Don't I get a Mod Soul or can the Bounts not sense my powers?".

The shop keeper answered with some hesitance using the shadow of his hat to mask his eyes "Er well you see about that. There had been some shifts in the spiritual particles in this town for some months now. And so so I planned on making Mod Souls to track the source down. This was even before you arrived in this world. And even after you got here I assumed I'd be able to get you back home and since Uryu himself would normally be able to sense Bount reiatsu, to a minor degree that is, if he had his powers only Ichigo, Chad and Orihime would have required them. So I only made three". He anxiously chuckled to play off the annoyed look Nero had "Well what can I say. Even I can screw up sometimes".

"So they can sense me then?" Nero asked to which the shaggy blonde scientist nodded. "Well I'm not crashing at anyone's place. So I guess Uryu and I will be the useless third wheels on this one". He paid no notice to the gloomy rain clouds forming over Uryu's head at the insult.

"Now hold on" Urahara waved his hands out in front in a stopping gesture. "Just because I don't have a Mod Soul for you doesn't mean I left you unprepared. I am me after all" he winked. "You wont have a Mod Soul but you will have this". He pulled a similar looking hand held device out like the tracking device Yoruichi had been using earlier that night to look for the Bounts. "This is a prototype of the sensors I installed in the Mod Souls. Its not as accurate or as powerful as the one Ririn, Kurodo and Noba have but it will at least let you know when a Bount is within a few miles of your location. So you don't have to worry about a surprise attack at least".

Nero took the device, it was about the same size as a Nintendo DS. In fact it even looked kind of similar to one 'Maybe Kisuke's a big fan of Nintendo'. Putting the sensor in his pocket "Thanks. Hopefully this one works better than the one Yoruichi used".

Kisuke laughed aloud "Oh no need to worry about that …" he hesitated for a few seconds before muttering under his breathe hiding his lips behind his beloved fan "… well mostly".

With everything all said and done the group began to get ready to leave back for their own homes. Ichigo, Orihime and Chad were getting acquainted with the Mod Souls they'd be taking to stay with them while Kisuke gave Nero the run down on how to use the sensor.

"So just press this and as long as I leave it on it should do the rest?" Nero did just that to give it a go.

"Uhu" Kisuke waved that fan of his about as he often did. "I'd give you a manual but I think we both know you wouldn't read it. Now if you'll excuse me I need sort something in the back" with that the hat and clogs wearer left the room leaving Nero to look over the reishi sensor.

As Nero fiddled with the device he muttered under his breathe at the annoyance of having to use it.

"What. Don't tell me you'd rather have a Mod Soul" a cheeky voice pulled the white haired devil out of his action. "Never took you for the stuffed animal type" Yoruichi grinned crossing her arms over her chest.

"What can I say. Cant help but feel a little left out" Nero jokingly played along. "Now Ichigo has two talking toys and I don't even have one".

"Well you do still have that black cat plushie you got from Sendai" Yoruichi reminded him. "You could of put the Mod Soul in that. It would be like having your very own substitute me with you twenty four seven when the real one isn't around for you to enjoy the company of".

"Two Yoruichi's in this world? One of which stays with me all day every day" Nero pulled a false horror filled face at the prospect of such an idea. "Cant think of a more terrifying thought" she sent him a playful pout. "So you found one of these Bounts then after I left".

Her purple ponytail bobbed up and down as she nodded "A woman. Seems to have some sort of hypnotic powers that only work on weak willed Humans".

"Hard to believe she managed to get away from you and Soi Fon" the two of them were meant to be among the fastest shinigami, if not the fastest.

"Soi Fon wanted to chase her but I felt the man she had tried to eat the soul of was more important". It may of sounded a little foolish to hear, saving the life of one man and not chasing down the man's attempted killer who would likely just kill again anyway. But Yoruichi felt there had been enough death for one night 'Maybe I've gotten soft since leaving the Omnitsukido'.

"Speaking of the little Bee" Nero used the nickname he knew the woman hated "Where is Soi Fon".

"She's gone back to the Soul Society to report in and ready for the next phase of our plan. And try not to call her that to her face" Yoruichi said in reference to the Bee nickname. "I'd get in trouble with the Head Captain if one of you killed the other".

"No promises" the demon slayer sent a sly smile. "How about you. What's your plans".

"I'm heading back to the Soul Society. I need to discuss what we've learned with Ukitake and the others. Maybe see if there's some information on the Bounts as well that no ones found yet".

"Yoruichi Shihoin. The master detective huh" Nero joked. "Well guess I'll see you later".

"Not sure how long I'll be. So while I'm gone do try to be careful. You seem to attract danger even more than Ichigo. And this time I wont be around to save your ass like all the other times". Her golden eyes sparkled with her trademark feline Cheshire cat grin.

Scoffing he replied "Well I've survived this long on my own. I think I can manage a few days without my guardian angel. Or guardian cat should I say".

"Try not to miss me too much" Yoruichi's golden eyes met his crystal blue ones leering into them full of mischievous undertone.

"Oh no how will I cope" Nero played along with over the top agony.

"You can pretend all you like. We both know you'll miss this" Yoruichi arched her arms over her head in a sensual way to highlight her slender yet toned body and all its curves. Nero shook his head at her actions but she could tell his eyes were drawn to her body no matter how hard he pretended other wise.

The two bantered some more before everyone was ready to set off. Both Nero and Yoruichi said their goodbyes to each other. From the corner and out of sight Kisuke looked almost amused at how the two were interacting having been watching them the whole time.

With everything sorted they all left Urahara's shop and headed back to their homes. While walking the streets illuminated by the lampposts and moon light Nero had something on his mind he couldn't let go.

"I still don't get it. How is it just because you're here in the Human World that you cant use your Bankai?".

The ginger substitute swung his head back looking to the sky sick of having to explain it. "Like I said. Urahara mentioned that there's more reishi in the Soul Society than Earth so my body and bankai got accustomed to that high level and now has to adjust or something like that".

Nero scrunched his brow "Seems a little to convenient if you ask me". He imagined if this were an anime filler the only reason for Ichigo to be unable to use his bankai was to create tension and make sure the hero couldn't take down the bad guys with ease.

Ichigo looked away wanting to be done with the topic at hand. That was what Urahara had told him but Ichigo suspected there was another underlying reason he couldn't use his bankai. 'Every time I even think of using it I hear _his_ voice. See _his_ face. There's no way I'll lose myself to that Hollow bastard again. I wont!'. Even if it meant limiting his own power he refused to allow that Hollow inside of him take over like it had when he fought against Byakuya. What if he couldn't regain control this time. No it was safer to just refuse its power and if that meant refusing his banki as well then so be it.

Not noticing the strawberry haired teens inner dilemma Nero motioned to the scrawny glasses wearer. "So how about you Uryu".

Uryu looked at the older foreign male wondering what he meant "What about me?".

"I know you don't technically have any powers but these Bount guys may still come after you. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to maybe crash at my place for a while just to be safe".

It was kind of out the blue for Nero to offer such a thing. After all Nero and Uryu had spent barely any time together when not with the others so even calling them both friends was maybe a stretch. More like they were friendly with each other and shared the same friends. But still Nero wanted to make sure Uryu would be safe. Now that he had no powers he was as strong as a normal Human and if one of these Bounts showed up at the former Quincy's home he would have no way to protect himself.

Uryu pushed the ridge of his glasses further up his nose, light bouncing off them "I appreciate the offer but I must turn you down. Besides my own home is safer than you might think". His grandfather had ensured their home had certain protections around and within.

Shrugging with no sweat off his back Nero said "Well suite yourself".

As nice as it was for Nero to offer him his protection it still rubbed Uryu the wrong way. 'Without my powers I'm just a burden to everyone. So weak that they all think they need to keep me safe since I cant do it myself'. He hated to feel this weak. 'Damn that Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I used all my powers against him for nothing. He could have at least had the manners to die for me. I have to get my powers back. I refuse to be just a helpless weak child in everyone's way'.

* * *

Nero was sat in his apartment eating dinner with the tv on in the background. He wasn't paying much attention to the tv though, it was just some background noise for him. His attention was on the sensor that Kisuke had given him a few hours earlier.

He messed around with some of the buttons until the screen lit up and a 'bdum' noise was heard. 'Alright. Looks like its all sorted now. Just got to leave it be and it should pick up any rise in reishi'.

Turning his attention back to the tv the former Holy Knight flicked the channel over to some old action movie from the 80's. The kind of cheesy over the top action flick the decade was known for. Dante, Lady and even to a degree Trish were fans of these. The amount of times Nero had been made to sit through Predator while at the Devil May Cry store was unreal.

Gulping down the remainder of his beer a sudden high pitch noise bleeped out, the kind of noise a fire alarm makes when alerting those its on low battery. 'Well that was fast'. The source of the noise was none other than the reishi sensor. Picking up the device Nero looked at the screen. It had the word 'Alert' flashing across in both Japanese and English. Likely a chose Kisuke had made just for Nero as precaution even though he could speak and read Japanese.

Nero tapped the touch screen making the 'Alert' warning disappear. As he did so the screen changed to show a birds eye 2d view of Karakura Town. Or at least a few mile radius of said town with Nero's current location as its centre. Not far from his current location a pulsating dot was flashing on the map somewhere in the industrial area of the town.

'So the Bounts are making their move already huh. A bit much for them to come out so early. But wont see me complain if it means ending this quick'. Nero swung his already assembled Red Queen onto his back and holstered his trusty fire arm. 'If the Mod Souls sensed them as well the others might be there too. I best hurry if I want to help out'.

* * *

Chad and Orihime just happened to bump into one another on their way to where their respective Mod Souls had detected Bount reishi. Kurodo and Noba lead the two to an empty warehouse not that far from where Yoruichi had trained them prior to their journey to the Soul Society. They had no time to reminisce in this situation however.

"In here" Chad pushed open the metal door. The lock was already broken indicating someone had already gone through the trouble of getting in. "You sure the Bount is here".

Noba in his weird little green plush doll form scanned the area for a clue "I cant give a pinpoint location but the Bount's reishi is within the vicinity so stay on guard".

The tanned skinned Mexican gave a short gruff response as he always did "Alright. Orihime you stay behind me got it".

The smaller orange haired girl understood being fully aware that for as impressive as her powers and skills were they weren't suited for combat. "Got it".

With that agreed upon the two class mates entered the warehouse. They stayed close together and on high alert. They opted to leave the lights off, it may seem like a bad decision but turning the lights on might attract nearby civilians whom they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire of a potential fight. The only source of light for them was the moons rays that glowed through the windows.

To Orihime it felt like being in a real life horror movie. "I don't like this. We don't even know what these Bounts can do".

Chad could understand where Orihime was coming from but knew they had no choice "That's just a risk we have to take. After all its what Ichigo would do right".

That's was true. Ichigo was always someone who threw himself head first without worrying of the consequences if it meant helping others. It was one of the qualities about him that Orihime adored and admired most. Giving her the courage and determination she needed. "Right".

The two friends continued their search of the warehouse when the noise of footsteps was heard from behind a nearby door.

Orihime tensed "Chad. Do you hear that?".

The muscular teen nodded in affirmation "Get ready Orihime. Remember if things get to hard I want you to run and call for help. Ichigo shouldn't be too far".

"I …" she hesitated. The idea of fleeing didn't sit well with her. While she didn't have the power of Ichigo or Nero, the strength of Chad or the fighting tactics of Uryu she still had courage and running away when her friend needed her was something she was opposed too but knew it was better to agree never the less. "… Alright".

The footsteps behind the door got closer and closer. 'Just one person from the sound of it' Chad surmised. The footsteps ended at the door, the door handle began to rattle and turn almost deliberately slowly. Finally when the door handle was twisted all the way the mystery person on the other side pushed the door open.

"Aw come on you piece of junk" the man whined "I cant see any Bount here. If this thing is broken Kisuke's gonna hear from-".

The second the man opened the door Chad readied to attack, he pulled his arm back and prepared to fire a blast of his spiritual power right at him. "Hyyyaaaarrhhh-". Once the door fully opened Chad saw none other than the white haired devil hunter on the other side, a sight he wasn't expecting. Nero's own train of thought was halted as his eyes bulged at the oncoming fist to his face. Chad was able to stop his attack before it landed though so no harm was done. But Nero still seemed a little shocked and pissed.

"What the hell was that!" the snow haired hunter scolded "Kids these days and there fist bumps are getting way out of hand".

"Oh hi Nero. What are you doing here?" Orihime waved as casually as one would bumping into someone in the shops oblivious to the fact that Chad had almost socked him one in the jaw.

He had already gotten used to the girls clueless personality by now so thought nothing of it "Same as you I guess. That sensor Kisuke gave me brought me here" he raised said device to show them. "You guys find any Bounts yet?".

"No" Chad grave a blunt reply. When it seemed Nero was waiting for him to elaborate more he could only think of "… Not yet". A wordsmith he was not.

'Talk about being a man of little words' though Nero liked to think that was added to Chad's simple charm. "Well I can tell you there's none from where I just came so that leaves only this side of the building".

Deciding it would be best to work as a group they went about there search together. It also made Chad feel better to have someone as powerful as Nero with them so that if he himself couldn't protect Orihime then at least the American demon hunter could. After all unlike Ichigo and Nero and even Uryu to some degree who were able to go toe to toe against Captains Chad had the rug pulled out from under him when he tried to fight one. Deep down he knew he needed to get stronger to be able to pull his wait when the future battles came.

Glancing over to the elder teen it was only know that Orihime realised she hadn't actually spoken to him properly since they returned from the Soul Society. "So how are you Nero?".

"With what?" Nero wandered.

"Well its just that we haven't really seen each other since the time we rescued Rukia" the tone Orihime used suggested she felt somewhat guilt about that even though it was in no way her fault. "I was just worried is all. After everything we heard from Mr Urahara I just hoped you were doing well".

'She really is a lot like Kyrie. I bet those two would get along if they ever met' Nero smiled over at the girl appreciating her concern for him, the kind of empathy only his adopted sister had. "No need to worry about me. Sure it was a lot to take in at first the whole being stuck here in this world and all but Yoruichi helped me come to terms with it so I'm good". Mostly at least, but no point in crying over spilt milk when you cant do anything to clean it up.

Feeling relieved Orihime beamed a warm smile "That's good. You had me worried before. I know we haven't really spent much time together but I like to think we're friends". Her eyes seemed to ask if he felt the same.

True Nero hadn't spent much time with them. Aside from Yoruichi and Kisuke he had spent time with Ichigo as well but when it came to Orihime, Chad and Uryu their time together was somewhat lacking. Aside from their time in the Soul Society they hadn't really seen much of each other. But with everything they went through together Nero felt it was good enough to call them friends "Wont hear me disagree there".

Brown-grey eyes glittered in delight "Good. Because I was thinking that maybe we should all get together again and do something. You know like friends do".

Nero chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm "Sure thing. But maybe for now we should focus on the task at hand".

"Right" she said putting her game face.

Not long after the three of them and two Mod Souls then opened a door that lead into an empty room. Just stepping inside set Orihime's neck tingling from the eerie vibe it gave off, even more so when she spotted something "Guys what's that?".

Leaning up against the back wall of the room was a man, or rather a corpse of a man which as soon as they group got close to began to crumble away into dust.

Chad didn't need to be a doctor to diagnose this "He's dead. Was a Bount responsible for this perhaps".

"Got to be. This is how Yoruichi, Soi Fon and I found the bodies of the Bounts victims" Nero knew to well what this meant. 'Whoever did this must be close. If the body was still intact just now the killing couldn't have happened too long ago'.

"Oh no" Orihime grieved for the poor man "We were too late".

Before anyone could comfort the girl a voice rang out "Oh nonsense my sweet little thing. You're not late at all. In fact you're just in time for desert".

They all turned towards the voice. There standing on the outside balcony of the floor above them was a man. He had short brown hair which fanned up at its ends and a goatee. He had very formal clothing on consisting of a white buttoned up shirt, purple waist vest and green tie. His red eyes gave off an air of arrogance to them as he fiddled with his pocket watch in hand.

"Who are you?" Chad shouted up to the man "Did you do this. Are you a Bount?" the way Chad spoke let the man know his answer would result in hostilities.

The well dressed man merely rolled his eyes at the unneeded question "Would you believe me if I said no. Well in that case why even ask to begin with. Honestly Humans can be so foolish. If not for their taste you'd have no useful qualities at all".

"Why would you do this" Orihime demanded to know unable to comprehend how someone could commit such despicable actions with ease. "This man didn't do anything to deserve such a cruel fate".

"Cruel?" the man repeated the word with a dry chuckle. "I'll have you know I treat my food with only the upmost respect. Something which you will all soon discover for yourselves" his red eyes began to sharpen on them like a predator about to strike.

Nero, Orihime and Chad got ready for a fight but before anything could happen the Bount suddenly halted his advance and turned to the side as if he were talking to someone just out of their view.

His red eyes frowned in anger "What. What are you talking about. You don't tell me what to do. If I want …". his expression fell as he took a breathe "Very well. If that's how you want it". He turned back to face the group of teens and teddies "Well looks like you get to see another day after all. Lucky you. For your sakes I suggest we never meet again. Next time fate wont be on your side". The well dressed man jumped over the balconies rallying and out of site.

"Wait!" Chad shouted out "Come back".

"Doubt he's gonna listen to that" Nero looked around and even tried to see if he could sense any other reaitsu nearby but came up short. Evidently whoever the red eyed Bount was talking to had also made their exit.

"Was he a Bount too?" asked Orihime despite that the answer was obvious.

Kurodo in his rabbit bag doll purse body rubbed his chin "The Bount Yoruichi encountered was a woman correct. This must mean we're dealing with more than one".

"We have to let the others know" Chad said.

"You guys do that" Nero leaped up to the balcony the Bount had just been. "I'll go look for ol' douchbag".

"Wait Nero its not safe" Orihime warned but knew the older teen wouldn't let something like that stop him.

Chad however thought of another issue with that idea "How will you find him?".

Pulling out the device Nero showed them "With this. Its already got a lock on another reishi signature. Either this guy or one of his friends. Either way I know where I'm headed" and so he did. Jumping out the window and out of site "You guys let Kisuke know about this".

Back in the warehouse Orihime turned to Chad "Should we go after him".

The more Chad considered it the more he knew the answer "No. Lets just let him go. I might not know Nero as much as Ichigo but I know him well enough to know that like Ichigo he can handle himself. And like Ichigo they'll be no stopping him once his mind is made up".

* * *

"Watch out!" Ichigo rushed over to tackle Rukia out the way just in time to save her from the large fireball flung right towards her. Ichigo got up to kneel beside Rukia.

Still lying on the ground Rukia rubbed the back of her head "Thanks. That was a close one. If that had hit me who knows what would have happened".

"No kidding. This thing is more powerful than I first thought" Ichigo's eyes set firmly on the large several feet tall creature the female Bount had seemingly summoned out of thin air. It had a humanoid shape yet lacked any facial features and its body was pure black head to toe like charcoal with several lines of fire tracing its body to give it some distinctive bodily characteristics. "What the hell are you thinking coming into battle in your gigai".

Sending the ginger an irked look "Don't you think if I could get out of my gigai and into my soul form I would have by now. You realise I've been fighting battles like this since before you were even born. I've faced worse odds and won more times than I can count".

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her comment, it was true he did sometimes forget just how old the young looking shinigami were and just how much of a newbie in their eyes he was. "Jeez alright I get it you're old. But that doesn't explain why your still in your gigai".

A tick marked formed on Rukia's face as she scowled "Who are you calling old! the substitute didn't seem bothered by her outburst. Taking a breathe she answered "I'll go into more detail later but for now just know that in my current condition I cant leave my gigai".

"What!" Ichigo's eyes shot open "Then why the hell are you here. And why are you putting your life at risk by getting in this fight".

"Hey. I'm not powerless. I can still use Kido" Rukia defended herself. "Besides if it weren't for me jumping into this fight you would have just gotten yourself turned into charcoal" she meant regarding how she had protected Ichigo from a fireball when he was incapacitated earlier.

"I would have gotten myself out" Ichigo mumbled not liking being reminded of his earlier screw up. "But that's not the point. Right now you're vulnerable. I cant fight this enemy while having to protect you at the same time".

Despite Ichigo saying it out of concern all it did was serve to make Rukia even more aggravated at the unintended insult at her current state. "Protect me? I'm not some weak damsel in distress that needs to be saved all the time. I can protect myself" she huffed with a little pout.

"Didn't we literally just have to save you from being executed just a few weeks ago" Ichigo reminded her in a deadpan way. "Not to mention how just a few seconds ago I saved you from that fire attack".

"…" her mouth opened but she couldn't think of a reasonable retort. Rukia sunk slightly like a child being reminded of their failures "…That … that's not the point".

A dry look plastered Ichigo's face "Right. Real pinnacle of self defence you are". The raven haired shinigami frowned back and even made a growling noise.

Just as Rukia was about to make another comment a coughing *ahem* drew the attentions of the shinigami's. The female Bount was giving them both a blank stare "Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting this tender moment. Far be it from me to get in the way of two young lovers".

Both Ichigo and Rukia went red faced blurting out simultaneously "We are not together!". Realising they echoed each others words they locked eyes and scowled at one another as if to say it was the others fault for copying them. Sparks even emitted from their eyes from the tension radiating from them.

The Bount took the opportunity to try to make her exit "Allow me to leave the two of you in peace".

"Hold it" Ichigo went back to his serious face standing up straight "You're not going anywhere. After the things you've done you're coming with us".

The Bount shook her head with disappointment not like she was sad about it more like it was work she really didn't want to do. "And here I was willing to let you both live. Well if the two of you wish to die so much I'll gladly satisfy your desire". She raised her left arm out pointing towards the pair "Goethe. Kill them!".

The tall fire elemental Doll did as his master commands "Yes. As you wish". The flaming Doll used his plumes of fire that existed where its legs should have been from the knees down as a propulsion system to fly towards the orange haired teenage boy.

Ichigo gripped his hold on Zangetsu tight getting into a defensive stance to block the Dolls attack "Stay behind me Rukia". This time his black haired female friend opted to not rebuke his request. The magma like man was getting closer and closer to him 'I'll block his first attack and then use shunpo to get behind it for an opening'.

However that dint go as planned as just as Goethe was about to meet Zangetsu's blade the fire elemental's body broke into pieces "What the-" Ichigo let his guard down momentarily overcome with confusion.

From the sideline and safely away from the action where Ichigo had made her stay Ririn in her duck plush form shouted out "Watch out. He's behind you!". That line was usually followed up for laughs if they were in a pantomime but sadly this was real life.

The pieces of Goethe flew behind Ichigo and merged once more to reform his body where it landed a solid flaming fist into Ichigo's spine sending the teenager flying across the ways into a metal shutter from one of the store rooms in the area.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out worried for her friend. "Are you alright?".

Ichigo lay on the ground trying to lift himself attempting to play it off "No need to worry about me. A weak attack like that is hardly worth it". Despite his words the attack had hurt but letting Rukia know that would only increase the chance of her getting involved which he refused to let happen in her current condition. This creature the Bount commanded at her beckon call was much more powerful than one might think. But after fighting several Captains in his time at the Soul Society this was nothing. Well nothing may be an over exaggeration. More like it wasn't as big a hurdle as they were. Just a pain in the ass.

"If I were you I'd be more concerned for yourself" the female brunette Bount focused her sight upon Rukia. "Goethe. Kill her now".

"As you wish". The flaming giant was but a few feet from Rukia. It turned to face her and raised it arms above its head where a large ball of fire formed clearly meant for her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo roared his voice laced in fear for the Soul Reaper. 'She cant use shunpo in her gigai so she's just a sitting duck like this. I have to get to her'. As he went to though his back gave out and he fell back to the floor 'Damn it. That attack did a real number on my back. Maybe if I tried to go bakai I could … no. I cant. If I do then _he_ will just take over again. I cant let that happen'. Refusing to even try to use his full power Ichigo sought to get to Rukia in time but when he looked back to the fire Doll he knew it was too late. It was already in the process of launching its fire ball at the girl. "Rukia. Get out of there!".

Rukia's purple eyes widened like saucers at the sight of the fire ball about to be thrown at her. 'This is bad. I cant move fast enough to get away. And my Kido is to weak in my gigai to be able to use a Bakudo spell to shield me from a powerful blast like that so close'. The more she explored her options the more she realised she had none. In her gigai she truly was little more than a normal Human. And a normal Human versus a near ten foot tall flaming being of fire and magma was not a contest that was hard to predict the victor.

"Goethe. Do it now" the woman ordered having enough of this dramatic build up.

"Very well" the flaming Doll leaned back a slight for a better throw, it prepared to launch its flame attack at the small young woman but before it could release the attack it was interrupted with the worst type of headache.

*Bang*

Goethe flew to the side as something pierced its skull. The ball of fire in the Dolls hands fading away as it fell.

"Goethe!" the female Bount shrieked. The surprise attack catching her and her Doll unawares.

Both Rukia and Ririn blinked repeatedly at the sudden turn of events with blank expressions. Ichigo was like wise taken aback by the sudden flip in luck but as his mind raced to find an answer he began to think. There was only one person he knew who used a gun that made a noise like that. And the wise ass comment he heard next confirmed the strawberries suspicions.

"Wow. I always heard the police in Japan were meant to be good. But here we are shooting guns, firing off spiritual attacks and having a freaking molten lava man shooting napalm like its the Vietnam war and not a single cop has thought to check the noise out". Only one person could snark like that at a time like this.

All eyes turned to look at the newcomer on the scene. His iconic blue coat, snow white hair and revolver in hand was all the detail needed to let them know who he was. "Nero" Ichigo pronounced with some elation in his tone. 'With Nero here now the battles swung in our favour'.

Rukia hadn't spent as much time with the devil hunter as she had the others but remembered him from when he had saved her and her brother from Aizen and his cohorts. "Wait. I remember you. What are you doing here?".

"Oh you know. Just out for a nice night time stroll. I've got to burn of the calories from those strawberry sundaes somehow" Nero shrugged nonchalantly.

"And who are you supposed to be" the female brunette Bount glared eyes full of malice at the male who had just shot her Doll which meant so much to her in the head. "Another child playing at being a hero".

Scoffing the devil hybrid replied "Heroes don't get paid. You must be the Bount Yoruichi and Soi Fon ran into. Man if only the three of you had a fight I could have recorded. You have any idea how many weirdo's out there would pay good money to see that".

The woman tutted "How vulgar. If your soul tastes as foul as its owner I think I'll gladly pass that by".

Nero held a look of false offence "Hey now I'm as sweet as any". The fire creature rose from the ground as the hole in its head began to fuse back together "Well how about that. Why can things never just be easy".

"Goethe are you alright?" the woman asked her Doll while keeping her eyes firmly on the devil hunter.

"I'm fine Yoshino" neither Goethe or Yoshino paid notice to the Doll calling her by her first name. Something most Bounts refused to let their Dolls do without paying them the proper respect. But the bond these two had was different.

The Bount now identified as Yoshino could tell the bullet had done some damage to her Doll but with its regenerative powers it wasn't much to worry about. 'Still a normal bullet shouldn't be able to even penetrate Goethe's rock like skin. Not to mention there is some sort of power coming from this boy I've never felt before'. But she couldn't linger to long on that. She had more important things to worry about.

Ichigo flash stepped over to Rukia's side offering his hand to help her off the ground which she gladly accepted. As Rukia wiped some dirt from hem of her skirt the Kurosaki boy spoke to Nero. "Glad to see you here. Not that I couldn't handle things myself that is" he said the last bit to lighten their moods.

"Oh yeah from where I was standing it looked like everything was going just as you planned" the demon slayer jokingly retorted.

"Well he's here now so that gives us the advantage" Rukia said. "Even with that monster of hers she summoned we still outnumber them three too two". And as every student of the Shino Academy was taught. Always use your advantage, even when it seemed dishonourable. When the cards are on the table all that matters is victory at any cost.

"As long as we can wrap this up as soon as its fine by me. I do have a life outside of all this you know". Nero then asked something on his mind "By the way. Why is Rukia even here and what's up with the Ugly Duckling over there watching us".

Ichigo ignored the angry yelling coming from Ririn "I've got my own questions about that. But I think it best to wait until later" Nero agreed.

Things weren't looking to good for Yoshino as she tried to look for an escape route not wanting to fight against three people. The girl wasn't much of a threat in that Human body but the two males could prove dangerous. However she came up empty, not to mention it was unlikely they would just let her leave anyway.

As if sensing his masters apprehension for the immanent fight Goethe spoke up "Yoshino. Perhaps its best if you leave while I buy you time to esca-".

"-Don't even suggest something so foolish" she scolded her Doll like a mother to her child. "Besides we can handle these three on our own. We've been in worse situations before. We fight together Goethe, like always". She didn't expect her Doll to believe they had any chance of winning but so long as Goethe believed she thought that it would give him some hope.

"Yoshino" the fire Doll whispered under his breathe in appreciation of his master. She truly was one of a kind and he was lucky to call himself her Doll.

Before anything else could happen a voice called out "My my what a truly touching display. Honestly it brings tears to my eyes".

The attention of all present turned to see a man emerge from the shadows with a sneering look to him. "Really Yoshino you always know how to put on a show don't you".

Yoshino's gaze hardened like daggers at the man she despised more than almost anyone else "Utagawa. What are you doing here".

"That scornful look of yours mars such a beautiful face" Ryo Utagawa fanned the flames to further infuriate the woman he took pleasure in angering. Why Kariya was so lenient with her he could never tell. "After the white haired one over there failed to track me I was on my way back to the others. Lucky for you I noticed the party you were having over here. So I suppose in this situation I'm your knight in shining armour here to rescue you from these brutes".

"I never asked nor do I want your help" Yoshino spat back.

"Ah yes but you do need if. After all as the young lady here just said you are outnumbered. And four against three has much better odds than two against three. Even you can see that".

While the two spoke Ichigo tried to get a sense of the man's reaitsu but came up empty "Who is that man. I've never seen him before".

"He's a Bount" Nero explained. "Myself, Orihime and Chad ran into him earlier. We found one of his victims and I to chase him but lost his tracks". It was really annoying how these Bounts could hide their presence like that. After all the time Nero spent training to learn how to sense reaitsu and the first enemy he faces can hide it. What shitty luck devil hunters had.

Having kept silent throughout the exchange Nero finally felt he had been kind enough to give them time to speak. "You guys want some alone time or what. It hurts a guys feeling when he's ignored like this".

Ichigo was more focused on what the man had eluded too "Four? What do you mean by that. There's only three of you".

Ryo peered over to the ginger substitute shinigami letting his eyes roll "Must I spell everything out for you. Youth these days" he shook his head back and forth. Reaching down to grab his pocket watch he sent a sinister smile "Ziege Dich! Fried!" the watch and the golden chain around it began to glow with light. One the light faded away a large serpent was wrapped around the man's arm and neck like a scarf. The snake was gold like the chain had been but with black stripes littering its body.

"You called master" the snake spoke with a high pitched almost hissing tone to it.

Ichigo looked almost dumbfounded "… Did … did that snake just talk?".

Nero was more reserved "Honestly after seeing Yoruichi in her male sounding cat form things like this just don't shock me with this world any more".

"His watch morphed into it. Much like how the woman summoned her fire creature" Rukia was being more analytical than her two companions as she tried to figure out how the Bounts powers worked. "It must be the Bounts abilities".

Nero tiredly groaned rubbing his forehead "Everyone's got a gimmick these days".

"Well what do you say Yoshino" Utagawa licked his lips emulating his Doll "Shall we show these pests what happens to those who interferer with the Bounts".

"Pssht" Yoshino huffed having no care to what Kariya had planned and even less to making some random people she'd never met before see what the Bounts were capable of. She was many things but prideful of her species was not one of them. But from the looks in the shinigami and their allies eyes it was clear a fight was the only way out of this. "Looks like I have no choice".

"If only you were this understanding when it came to other matters" Ryo referenced to how she refused to listen to Kariya. In fact the entire reason he was here to begin with was because Jin had sent him out to bring Yoshino back to their base. "How nice that three of you showed up. Now I have my starter, main course and desert all lined up".

Nero swung Red Queen from his back "Sorry pal but there's been a change of menu today". He revved the exceed system sending flames along his blade "Tonight's special is grilled python, extra crispy".

"Oh so the food thinks it has a sense of humour does it. How cute" Ryo scoffed. He raised his right arm to the air and used the tail end of his snake as a whip sending multiple attacks at the group.

Both Nero and Ichigo used their swords to block the whip while Rukia used a low level Kido barrier which did the job well enough. No sooner had the barrage of whips began did the red eyed Bount end his assault after only a few seconds.

"Well that was underwhelming" Nero kind of expect more after all the man's bragging.

Rukia was like wise taken aback by the weak attack "Was that it".

The two teenage boys and female Soul Reaper were to caught up at the Bounts to notice that the cracks on the ground where the whip had hit began to glow.

Smirking at the fact they had failed to notice Ryo commanded his Doll "Now Fried".

"Yes master" the serpents eyes glowed red using its special power.

Suspecting something was going on Ichigo frowned "What now".

While the three of them hadn't noticed the ground beneath their feet shifting the Mod Soul did "Watch out!" Ririn warned "They're doing something to the floor!".

Ichigo, Nero and Rukia flicked their eyes to the ground only to see several snakes emerge from the floor below and pounce right at them, fangs bearing down. Nero used his Trickster dash to escape the serpents as Ichigo shunpo'd out the way but not before grabbing Rukia and taking her with him.

As Nero came to a stop he looked over to the cluster of pythons slithering on the floor hissing at their missed prey. "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes" he did in his best Harrison Ford impression.

"Could be worse. We could be on a plane" Ichigo joined in on the jest from a few feet away.

"Hey I'm the one who makes the jokes around here. Stop trying to take my shtick" Nero jovially bantered to his friend.

"Now Goethe!".

Hoping to catch the teens off guard Yoshino waited until Ryo made his move and went on the offensive only after the trio had dodged his snakes. Goethe took to the sky and formed a large fireball in his hands bigger than the one he tried to use on Rukia. Once the Doll had gathered enough power he launched the attack at the white haired teen who had shot him in the head minutes earlier.

Ichigo noticed the fireball before Nero had, calling out to warn him "Nero! Watch out!".

"Huh" following the sight line of the orange haired highschooler Nero was able to make out a large ball of flames heading right towards him. The fire attack was but a few meters away from hitting him when he spotted it. Running through the options he had in his head he settled on a rather dumb one.

Ichigo and Rukia could do nothing but watch as the large sphere of flames blasted right into the white haired teen and exploded on impact. A torrent of fire and heat engulfed the radius Nero had been in destroying everything it touched, even the metal building materials close by. Rukia's purple orbs widened in shock and awe "… Why … why didn't he move".

Both Goethe and Yoshino remained silent. Neither one taking pleasure in killing the young man. Sure he was there enemy but then again everyone that wasn't a Bount saw Bounts as there enemy so that didn't make him special. Still she knew she had no choice. In this world it was either kill or be killed. And she refused to be the victim any longer.

Ryo however chuckled in his pompous demeanour "All that talk and that is all he could amount too. How pitiful".

A sorrowful expression cast its way on the black haired shinigami's face "Ichigo. I'm sorry. I know he was your friend but you'll have to grieve later. For now we need to focus on the Bounts for now".

Ichigo tilted his head to get a look at her with a raised brow "Hmm. Grieve? What are you talking about". The way Rukia looked at him alerted him to what was going on in her mind "Wait do you think Nero is … Oh don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine. What you already forget what you saw happen to him back at Sokyoku Hill". Ichigo never would.

Utagawa sought to end this now one the pests was already down "Now need to grieve. After all the three of you will soon be reunited in the afterlife". He raised him snakes tail like whip once more "Pierce their flesh with your fangs Fried. Let your venom fill their insides and show them what pain truly aaaarrrrrggghhhh-".

Before Ryo could launch his whip at anyone else a loud bang rang in the eardrums of those present. Two twin bullets tore into Ryo's right hand in which he held his whip leaving one hole where the first bullet had gone in one side and out the other while a small chunk of his palm had been ripped off as the second bullet grazed him. The male Bount used his left hand to grip his bleeding injured right one as it shook from the pain. "… Who? … Which one of you …" he stuttered to get those words out through he pain.

From the plume of flames Goethe's attack had made when it hit Nero emerged the devil hunter. He was completely unharmed with the expectation of a few singes on his skin which instantly healed the moment he left the fire. Using his demonic magic he fixed all the burn damage done to his clothes as well for good measure.

Ichigo could only send the hunter a look as he reloaded his revolver with nay a care in the world. Clearly Nero's way of rubbing salt in the Bounts wound even further by acting like it was a normal day. "Always with the dramatic flare".

"If you think I'm bad you should meet Dante" Nero replied.

The member of the 13th Division felt like a fool when seeing the man who had saved her and her brother from Aizen on that fateful day. 'I heard he took an attack from the Head Captains flames but I didn't think they were true. So he cans hake off fire and impalement by Zanpakuto's like they're nothing. Just how powerful is this Nero's healing ability'.

Goethe eased down the jet like flames in his legs to descend to the ground beside his mistress "Yoshino … the boy. What is he".

Yoshino gave no answer. She had none. She wasn't arrogant enough to think herself on the level of the shinigami captains in power but she did think that even if one of them took a direct hit from Goethe's most powerful attack it would at least do something. This boy in the blue coat was able to literally walk away from it with not a mark on him. Not to mention his healing and strange power that could fix his clothing. Then there was that odd reiatsu coming from him, it was one of a kind. Something she'd never felt before in all her life. And she had lived quiet a long life.

But no. Wait a second. His reiatsu was one of a kind but the more she focused on it the more it brought to mind the visage of two men she knew. 'It almost feels like … not the same but the tiniest bit similar. Like Sharp and even to a lesser degree Kish-'. Her assessment came to an abrupt end with Ryo's cries of rage and pain so loud even her own voice inside her head was drowned out.

"How dare you! How dare you do this to me!" Utagawa tried to clench his bloodied fist but the pain proved too much a hurdle. "I'll make you suffer for this! Lets see if your still smiling while I make you watch as I tear your friends!".

Nero rolled his eyes at the empty threat knowing the man stood no chance against himself or Ichigo. Even if the latter was unable to use bankai for now. Hell in his injured and rage driven state even Rukia in her gigai could probably get the best of him.

Ichigo and Rukia readied themselves for the serpentine Bounts attack but either party could do anything someone decided to intervene in their affairs. "That's enough Utagawa. You too Soma" the voiced which held a slight German accent seemed to be familiar to the two Bounts as they both stiffened at the sound of it.

Out from a nearby corner a tall man with slick backed blonde hair and blue eyes emerged. He wore a long blue coat which was buttoned up. His expression gave nothing away other than the disdain for having to be here in the first place "The two of you have brought more attention to us than necessary. Any more of this ruckus and the police force and Soul Society wont be far behind, perhaps even cameras. You know how much Kariya hates unwanted attention".

Both Yoshino and Ryo gave the blonde man grim looks, neither of them liked Akio Kishu but they knew what he was saying was correct. Akio scrutinised the brunette female "You've been a rather naughty girl tonight haven't you Soma. Honestly I'd of thought at your age you'd be well behind this rebellious teenage girl faze".

Yoshino's gaze hardened into a glare at the belittling insult. She could feel Goethe was about to speak for her so she put her hand up to silence him not wanting to make her situation any worse.

Akio with an air of condescending poise spoke his mind to brown haired man still gripping his bloody hand "And you Utagawa, did I not tell you back at the warehouse to leave these children. They are of no concern to us. Sometimes you let your own greed get the better of you. Though at least you were taught a valuable lesson going from that wound of yours".

Ryo clicked his teeth but gave no reply. Kishu was one of the Bounts alongside Kariya and Sharp that all other Bounts knew not to piss off as he had the power to back up his high and might attitude. Even if he did play second fiddle to Sharp.

'So this is how it feels when the newcomer on the battlefield just starts having a conversation and ignores you. Talk about karma'. With a drained groan Nero finally had enough of letting the Bounts speak in private "Sorry to interrupt". He had slung his Red Queen over his shoulder. "But I got to ask are there any more of you guys just hiding in the shadows waiting to make a dynamic entry. Cause I'm starting to get pretty sick of this whole gotcha routine".

Akio's blue eyes flicked over to Nero, scanning him head to toe as if to study him before flicking right back to his fellow Bounts "Come. Lets us return. Kariya wishes to speak with the two of you. And I've had quiet enough at having to clean up your messes for one night".

Yoshino wanted to refuse not wanting to see Kariya again but knew she had no say in that matter, that both Kishu and Utagawa would take her by force if need be. While she might stand a chance against Ryo in a one on one she knew she had no shot against Akio. With reluctance she began to make her way over to the man as did Ryo who made no attempt to cover his sour expression aimed at Akio.

"Stop right there" Rukia blurted out, her honour as a shinigami offended they truly believed they could just leave so casually. "You honestly think we'll just let you walk away after everything you've done".

Kishu faced the young woman with a mundane look "But of course. Or else there will be more innocent blood on your hands".

Rukia's frown grew deeper and more intense at his threat "What are you talking about?".

Akio pulled out a phone from his pocket and showed them a live feed which startled the Gotei member. "I assure you this is live. This is a woman I knocked out before arriving here. I've locked her inside her car and left the gas running in her locked garage and sealed all the windows. Now you can either continue this fight against us in which case by the time said fight is over the poor mother of three will die from carbon monoxide poisoning. Or you can leave us and run as fast as you can to the woman's location before she dies. Its your choice. What will it be". He spoke of this the same way one would way up what tv show to watch, as if the whole ordeal was so simple and plain.

Rukia clenched her fist at the stalemate this Bount had forced them into 'Sometimes it doesn't matter who's the strongest but the more prepared one that wins a fight. The levels some people will sink too in order gain victory still astounds me'.

"You bastard!" Ichigo shouted grinding his teeth together in anger at the heinous method the blonde man had used against them. 'He knows we have no choice but to save the woman. Damn it and we were so close!'.

The whole exchange Nero remained silent. He was like wise disgusted at the man's twisted ultimatum but instead of crying about it he decided to act hoping to get two birds with one stone. Using shunpo he flashed over behind the blonde Bounts back who seemed to be unable to react fast enough. But that assumption was wrong.

Before Nero could reach out with his covered right hand to grab the Bount the shadows beneath Akio twisted shape. In an instant a form that resembled a dog with blood red eyes popped out the shadow. Or more accurately the shadow was the dog, once the canine emerge the shadow on the floor vanished. Like a black puddle coming to life.

'What the-' was all Nero managed to think before five javelin like spikes bust forth from the black dogs back. One pierced his heart, another his left wrist, one his right foot, the other his left shin and the last his right shoulder just above where his Human flesh ended and Devil Bringer began. Unable to move and stuck in place from being treated like a pincushion Nero spat out blood "Think you've got your acupuncture treatment all wrong. I want my money back".

Ichigo and Rukia tried to step in to help but Goethe created a wall of flames that blocked their way cutting them off from their snow haired devilish friend.

"Not dead? Interesting" Akio seemed more curious than shocked. Something else seemed to catch his notice. The white haired teens bandaged and gloved right arm was giving off an ever so faint glow which faded away as soon as it appeared. Grabbing hold of the boys arm he tore off his glove and saw what lay under it. His eyes opened ever so slightly, the first real emotion he had shown since arriving "Now that is interesting". The blue hue in boys hand began to flicker up and down like when a lightbulb is on the verge of losing battery to it. 'This feeling. This reiatsu. This power. Its like …'.

Despite being impaled multiple times it was no sweat of Nero's back thanks to his healing powers. In fact he was just about to take a shot at the blonde bastard when he felt a tingle in his Devil Bringer. A feeling he hadn't felt at all since arriving in this world. 'What? What is this. This feeling. Is it a … No. Its not a demon. Not quiet. But its … similar. Yet also different'. Nero was so caught up in this unexpected development he didn't even notice the man had grabbed his Devil Bringer and removed the glove to see it. Which like wise allowed Nero to see the blue scales of his demonic appendage glowing ever so dimly but glowing never the less.

A sight which set alarm bells off in Nero's head. As far as he knew only Demons ever made his arm do this. Much like how shinigami and now Nero himself can sense reiatsu it was like his Devil Bringer had its own built in demonic power sensor that caused his arm to glow and tingle. As far as Nero knew this only happened for demonic power, his Devil Bringer gave no notion when shinigami, hollows or others where nearby. So why this Bount. It didn't happen to the woman or the one who summoned snakes. So why him.

Nero and Akio were but inches away from one another. Looks of shock and wonder on the former and later faces. Nero asked in a suspicious and demanding style "Just who and what in the hell are you?".

"I was just about to ask the same thing" Akio smirked, not in a mocking way but more like he was almost amused and exited by this. "But I have business to attend to so I'm afraid I must cut this meeting short. Baskerville release him". The shadowy dog named Baskerville did so but not gently. The canine Doll span around and pulled its spikes back into itself freeing the boy in the other end by throwing him through the wall of fire like a rag doll.

"Nero!" Ichigo and Rukia and even Ririn ran over to the devil hunter whose clothes were caked in blood.

"Excuse my manners this evening. But you know how it can be dealing with children" Akio called out from the opposite side of the wall of flames. Whether he was talking about them or his fellow Bounts was unclear. Maybe both. "You'll be needing this" he threw the phone over the fire and into Rukia's hands as she caught it. "The GPS location of the woman is there too as you can see. Best hurry she doesn't have much time left". Akio began to walk away with Yoshino and Ryo following closely behind him both knowing it best to keep their mouths shut to not dog their graves any deeper. 'That boy. Sharp will want to learn of this'.

* * *

Just over an hour later everyone had regrouped at Nero's apartment. At first Rukia wanted to go to Ichigo's room as that was apparently now her self declared base of operations in the Human World much to the Kurosaki boys dislike. But she had been outvoted by the others who thought going to Nero's place was a better option given they wouldn't have to make up a lie to Ichigo's father and sisters. As it was now Nero, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and all three Mod Souls were sat on the furniture in his home.

The front door opened with Ichigo entering still in his soul form.

Rukia was the first to spot him "You're back. Hows the woman. Is she safe?". Not long after the Bounts got away Ichigo chose to go and save the woman the blonde male Bount had used as a hostage to escape.

"She's fine" Ichigo placed Zangetsu down on the side and took a seat beside Orihime. "Dropped her off at the hospital. Doctors said that she'll make a full recovery" well the doctors hadn't told him that. In his soul form he was invisible but he had overheard them speaking.

"That's good" Rukia felt they had at least succeeded with that if not at capturing the Bounts.

"I cant believe someone could do such a cruel thing to an innocent person" Orihime fiddles with her skirt when she felt a warm hand place itself on her shoulder. The hand belonging to Ichigo.

"Don't worry about it" Ichigo assured her gently. "Next time we see that Bount we'll make him pay for what he did. We'll make them all pay". Orihime lightened up giving him a resolute nod.

While the group of friends spoke Ichigo noticed one of them was keeping silent, a far cry from his normal mouthy self. "Hey Nero. You feeling alright. You're not still injured from the Bounts attack are you?".

Coming out of his daze Nero looked over to Ichigo "Huh what … oh no I'm … I'm fine. Just … thinking is all".

Ichigo cocked a brow, he could tell something was a little off with Nero but chose not to focus on it. "Well anyway we need to stop these Bounts. They've already killed several people that we know of and I doubt they'll stop anytime soon. So what do we know about them".

"Other than what Urahara and Yoruichi told us we've learned that there are at least three of them" Chad evaluated.

"Four most likely. After all the Bount with that shadow dog creature mentioned the name Kariya. Probably the name of another Bount" Rukia hypothesised fairly certain she was correct.

"But we still have no idea the exact number of how many there are or what their endgame is" Ichigo rubbed his temple letting out a pent up sigh.

Nero now spoke up "Well as much as I hate to say it the only thing we can do now is just wait and see if Yoruichi or Kisuke learn anything new or wait for the Bounts to surface again".

"Wish there was something we could do but I have to agree with that" Ichigo relented.

The group spoke some more on what the Bounts may want but came up short. Not long after everyone left Nero's apartment for their own homes. Rukia mentioned something about Ichigo's closet but other than that nothing of note. Once alone Nero tried to get some sleep but his mind was too busy racing around at what had transpired with that Bount.

'Who was that man. What was that power I could feel from him. It wasn't demonic. Well not fully demonic anyway. Not enough for even Ichigo or Rukia to take notice of it since they didn't say anything about it. But still there was something there in him I could feel. Enough to set my Devil Bringer off. But that shouldn't be possible should it. Not here. Not in this world'. Walking over to peer outside his window at the moon lit street he he asked aloud in his empty room "Just what in the hell is going on here".

* * *

Taking the final bite of his steak and swallowing he wiped his lips with the napkin. "Are you sure you wont partake. I can have some more food cooked up for you if you wish. You must be hungry after your work" Jin Kariya knew what the answer would be but asked never the less to keep up appearances.

Standing by like the loyal guard that he was the ex shinigami politely rebuffed the proposal "Thank you master Kariya but I must decline. Even now Human food particularly western food has never sat well with me".

"Your loss" Jin waved his hand using his wind powers to take the now empty plate away. Leaning back in his ornate wooden chair he turned to his devoted ally "So I trust your mission to the Soul Society went off without a hitch".

Nodding Maki Ichinose replied back "Of course sir. I did as you asked. The information and documents you spoke of are now hidden but not to much that its impossible to access. I may not have known Captain Kurotsuchi personally but its well known that his fixation on gaining knowledge hidden from him is unquenchable. Its only a matter of time before that thirst of his causes him to uncover the truth as you want".

"Good". After being informed on the various Captains of the Gotei 13 by his turncoat Maki Jin had devised a plan to use the Captains themselves to help achieve his goal. After all there were still things Jin and Maki needed they couldn't get their hands on themselves. 'I suppose only time will tell if the Quincy boy gets his powers back'. Getting up from his chair Kariya decided it was time to speak with the man he had been putting off as much as possible "If you'll excuse me Ichinose".

Walking among the halls Kariya came to a stop at one of the many small studies his mansion held. This one had recently been claimed by a certain bald Bount who enjoyed shutting himself off from the rest of his kind. He opened the door and walked inside. Not looking forward to what was to follow.

"You know its rude to not nock first" the man with the scar on his face was sat beside a desk with various books, some of which looked centuries old judging from the rotting paper and leather. There also looked to be a piece of jewellery too, a rather odd thing for Sharp to have.

Kariya shrugged in an aloof manner "This is my house Sharp. Some would say those rules don't apply".

Hugo Sharp gave a peripheral look to the white haired Bount "What do you want Kariya".

"I just came to talk is all. You know the rest of our brothers and sisters will soon be arriving here" Jin never liked Sharps eyes. Having one blue and one red along with Sharps own mannerisms made it damn near impossible to get a read on him.

"Just because we are the same species does not make us family" Sharp replied in a bitter tone. "Or is it you fear I will try to usurp your position over the others".

Kariya made his amusement known letting out a dry chuckle "Of course not. Leading others has never been a desire of yours. You've always been the loner type have you not. Not that they would even listen to you anyway". Aside from Akio Kishu all the other Bounts found Sharp to bizare to ever follow him. He always had an air of mystery to him even Kariya found perplexing.

"Then why are you here".

"As I said. Just to talk" Jin took a seat a few meters from Hugo. "I wont ask how you learnt of a Quincy being in this town nor how you knew this Quincy had lost his powers. But I will ask why. You've never been onboard with my plans for our kin until now".

Taking time to answer Sharp spoke "We all have desires. Its in our nature. It just so happens on this occasion what I want is in the Soul Society. So for now our goals are the same".

Smirking Kariya joked "Are you saying we are friends now".

"Allies of convenience to be precise. Its in our best interests to work together so you don't have to worry about me turning on you if that's what you are concerned about". Sharps left red eye and right blue green eye flicked to the jewellery on the desk "You and I have both known failure too many times for it to happen again".

"I'm glad we're on the same page for once" noting the look in the bald man's eyes which held almost sorrow. "That necklace. It was your wife's was it not?" Sharp didn't respond.

Hugo Sharp had never struck Kariya as the type to ever want to marry but he was wrong. A few decades ago Sharp had married a Human woman of all things. A foolish thing for a Bount to do given how much their life span exceeded that of Humans. As expected the woman had died but not of old age, no one knew how she died but only a few years into the marriage her life had ended. Sharp never spoke of her, not of their marriage nor time together or her death. Whether out of grief or something else no one but Sharp and his wife could say.

There were even rumours they had tried to have a child. Even picking out the name Mary of it were a girl. But sadly that never came to pass as Sharp's wife died before that could ever happen.

On the necklace Kariya could make out 'K.A.' the initials of Sharps wife "I am no stranger to the troubles of women either. Its seems my former wife takes delight in causing trouble for me".

Only now did Sharp speak letting his opinions on said woman known "Soma is little more than a self centred child. She has taken many Human lives over her life yet she takes the moral high ground with the others. I've never likes her. But I will admit she has uses. Uses I assume you too have discovered".

"Why Hugo are you suggesting my marriage to Yoshino was not out of love. It wounds me to hear that" Jin sarcastically commented. Sometimes Sharp was to clever for his own good.

It was at this moment a series of angry shouts could be heard from the main entrance of the mansion. Jin with a tired shake of his head stood up "Speaking of Yoshino I assume that noise to be her and Utagawa having another spat. I eagerly await our next conversation Sharp" with that he left the room.

A few minutes after a knock was heard at the door to Sharps private study "Come in Kishu".

The door opened up with Akio Kishu entering "Sir. I did as you asked and went with Utagawa into the town to scout for anything of intrest".

Flicking through his book with little care Sharp asked turning one of the pages "Oh. Anything of importance happen on this little trip".

A smile traced the lips of Akio "More than you can imagine".

Akio proceeded to tell Sharp of everything that had happened that night. Of the orange haired substitute Soul Reaper, the shinigami stuck in her gigai, the Mexican teen and the well endowed ginger girl as well as those Mod Souls made to track them. He spoke of the fight Yoshino and Ryo had against the teens. But most of all he spoke of one person more than any. Of the white haired teenager that possessed healing abilities unrivalled by any a lizard like arm, not to mention that one of a kind reiatsu of his.

A while passed with Sharp sitting in silence taking in all the information. His face was stone cold but his eyes gave away a hint of joy to them when he heard of the mystery foreign teen. 'Could it be. After all this time'.

"So. What now sir" Akio awaited his masters next step of his goal.

Closing his book Sharp answered "For now we continue with Kariya's plans. The others will soon be arriving and the Quincy boy is still useless in his state".

"And the boy?".

"Yes the boy" Sharp smiled sinisterly with a hint of hunger to it. "I shall meet him in person myself soon enough. Until then we wait". He got up from his chair and walked over to the window, a light drizzle began to pour from the clouds up high. "Can you feel it Kishu. A storm is approaching".

* * *

**Its been nearly 1 year since I started this story. What a journey its been. Just want to say thanks to everyone who favs/follows and reads this. Both old and new alike. Thanks. **

**Sorry for the delay. If you have kept up with me then you know I have some sh*t luck when it comes to laptops. First my hard drive broke a few months back then not long after my display broke costing me around £200 in total over all. Then as of late my keyboard began to screw up with the keys (QWERUIOP) failing to register I pressed them or often typing out four of the letters not just one. Finally having enough I bought a new laptop which got delayed in delivery (just my luck). But now that's over thank God and I can actually type and write on my new laptop. Which set me back around £500. **

**In terms of appearance Akio Kishu looks like Kayneth from Fate/Zero. And in case you haven't guessed he has a dog doll which is named Baskerville (Sherlock fans will know the name). I will explain on why Nero can sense some sort of demonic like power from Akio later. But know that Akio is not a demon. **


	20. A Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Devil May Cry**

* * *

A Chance Meeting

It was mid day in the small town of Karakura. In the towns park a group of friends were sat around the disused skate area. If one were to look at them they would think them nothing but a couple of normal teens loitering about. But these people were as far away from normal as you could get.

"Erm. What is that Orihime" Chad couldn't make out the amalgamation that was her lunch.

"Oh this" Orihime perked up showing off the contents of her home made lunch box "Well I was going to make rice balls with chicken curry but then I decided it would be better if I replaces the rice with potato. I also replaced the chicken with squid and marinated it in honey on the grill. Oh and I mixed in some vanilla ice cream with the curry sauce to make it sweeter. Want to try some?".

Chad's cheeks turned green, the prospect of eating such a dish would likely do more damage to his body than anything the Shinigami did back when he fought them "… Thanks for the offer but I'm not hungry".

"Oh. Okay" the Inoue girl looked over to her fellow ginger "How about you Ichigo do you-".

"-Thanks but Yuzu already made me some lunch" Ichigo had long since ensured he always had a way out of eating Orihime's home made meals. Sure every now and then her wacky recipes made something delicious but too many times Ichigo had spent the next day stuck on the toilet to risk it.

Sat cross legged nearby in her gigai was Rukia Kuchiki munching on her food "Mmm. Your sisters cooking is good. It sure was nice of her to make me some as well".

"I still don't see why me and my family are the one's who have to feed and shelter you while your in the World of the Living" Ichigo grumbled.

"Hey don't make me sound like some homeless animal" Rukia frowned. "Besides your sisters and father said I could stay when ever I like. Not to mention they said they prefer my company to your own".

"Yeah whatever just …" the sudden realisation of her words made him stiffen sending her a hurt face "… Wait they said what?". Rukia simply took another bite now with a smug look.

"Oh hi Nero" Orihime waved.

Walking over to them was the snow haired blue coating wearing demon slayer. Devil Bringer covered like always when in public. "Nero" Ichigo greeted "So do you just never change your clothes then".

Not paying any heed to that Nero gave a curt nod to the group "Sorry about being a little late. I had to go into work for a couple hours in the morning to sort some stuff out. How about you".

"We're waiting for Renji to get here" Rukia answered. "He should be here soon".

As if on cue not too long after the red spiky haired Lieutenant flashed into being using shunpo, he was still in his normal soul form. Likely due to how much bother he was in the last time he used his gigai. "Hey guys".

"Renji. Where have you been. You were supposed to meet us over an hour ago" though there was no sharpness to her voice it was clear to all who knew her well enough Rukia was unhappy by his tardiness.

"I know I know" Renji rubbed the back of his neck. "Its just that I need to stack the shelves and sweep the floor at Urahara's. But all my chores are done for today. If I'm lucky I might get to have seconds for desert if I did well enough".

Renji failed to notice the sweat drops on everyone's heads "Did he really just say that. Urahara sure is getting his use out of him" Ichigo whispered to which they all nodded in agreement.

"So erm …" after an awkward cough Nero questioned "What did Kisuke have to say about last night".

Getting back to the topic at hand Renji began "I told him everything Rukia told me. About those Bounts you guys met. Man I can;t believe I missed out on all that, urgh. Well anyway he said he doesn't know much other than what he told us yesterday and that no news has been sent by the Gotei 13 or Miss Shihoin". Renji would still sometimes use Yoruichi's family name, after all he had kind of a thing for never wanting to get on a nobles bad side. Though Yoruichi was hardly what you would call a stereotypical aristocrat like his own captain was.

"Figured as much" Ichigo sighed.

Observing the group Nero noted one member missing "Where's Uryu?".

"He said he wasn't going to come. Something about needing to be alone and think. Though brood would be more accurate. He can be such a drama queen at times" Ichigo arched his head back rolling his eyes. "In truth I think he just feels bad about not having his powers any more. Like he's useless since he can't help".

"Well he's not wrong" Nero remarked bluntly getting looks from the others. "Well its true. If he were there last night he'd of died instantly. Right now he's about as useful as a cock flavoured lollipop" his contrast wasn't met with favourable esteem. "Thinking of his powers I wanted to ask. Just how is it he lost them to begin with".

"He said he used some secret technique that made him lose it. That he's no longer able to gather or access any reishi or reiryoku" after finding out Uryu had lost his powers in his battle against Captain Kurotsuchi guilt had overcome Orihime feeling somewhat responsible. If only she were strong enough to have aided him in said battle he may have not needed to resort to Letzt Stil.

"So like a car where the engine is fine but the gas tank is empty and can't fill up" Nero's skill and love for mechanics would shine threw now and again. "And there's no way to fix it?".

"Not that either Uryu or Urahara now of" both of them had told Ichigo that when he asked the same thing.

There was one thing Nero wondered. Looking over at the kind hearted orange haired girl 'I remember Yoruichi saying about how amazing Orihime's healing powers were. That they may even surpass the highest levels of Kaido is she took her powers further. I wonder …'.

The group continued to talk some more when a friendly voice called out "Hey Ichigo!".

The six of them looked over to see three people making their way too them. All but Nero and Renji recognised them immediately. "Keigo, Mizuiro. What are you doing here. And Tatsuki, I dint know the three of you hung out together" Ichigo wondered if maybe the three of them had no choice but to hang out, as of late they hadn't really spent much time with their school friends with everything going on.

"We don't" the lone girl in the trio said. She had short cropped messy spiked black hair with a tomboyish charm to her. Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest "I was coming back from karate practice when I bumped into them".

"Hey why do you have to make it sound like being with us is a bad thing!" the loud mouthed Keigo blubbered out. He had neck length brown hair which jutted out at its ends.

The other male with shorter black hair chimed in "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that. Right Tatsuki". Mizuiro was undoubtedly the cooler headed of the two boys.

Correctly guessing these were the friends of Ichigo and the others Renji made to leave "Well since I've said all there is to say I guess I'll head off".

"Huh. You don't need to leave. Any friend of Ichigio's if a friend of ours" Keigo gave the redhead a cheesy thumbs up.

Renji stared at the teen with a dumbfound look, the boy could see and hear him despite being in his soul form. And from the way the other two newcomers were like wise looking at him let him know they could too. "Wait. You can see me. But a couple of normal Huma-mmmrrggh".

Sensing Renji may make things worse with his big mouth Ichigo covered it with his hand keeping him in an arm hold "Sorry about him. He's a distant relative of mine. And sometimes he doesn't know when to shut the hell up".

Tatsuki knew something was wrong here, the past few weeks it seemed Ichigo, Chad and Rukia were keeping her in the dark about something, but she would wait for a better time to get to that. "Well okay. And as for you sir" she turned to the foreigner amongst them. From his looks she assumed he was a westerner.

"Names Nero" he used Japanese so they would know there was no language barrier between them. "Nice to meet you".

Tatsuki was a little surprise he could speak Japanese as so few foreigner could, given his accent or what little she could make out she guessed him to be American. She introduced herself as did both Keigo and Mizuiro.

"So who exactly are you eh. Mister my hairs clearly bleach dyed" Kaigo glowered in suspicion at the devil hybrid.

As Nero went to talk back about the comment on his hair Chad of all people interrupted first. "He's a distant family member. A cousin of one of my uncles that moved from Mexico to the US".

Unknown to even Nero both Chad and Ichigo had come up with this false backstory for him in the event anyone they knew asked on why a foreign American teenager with no connections to them randomly began to hang out with them. Since the truth was out of question this lie was the next best thing.

Fake cover story out the way the school friends began to rekindle after not seeing each other for several days now. Keigo continuously trying to get Nero to admit his hair colour was fake to no success. Opting to let the school friends enjoy their moments together Nero, Rukia and Renji gave their farewells and left them to it.

"You thinking about coming back to the dojo any time soon Orihime" Tatsuki always enjoyed training with the girl. "You were on your way to becoming a black belt when you left".

"Maybe some other time Tatsuki. I have a lot on my plate at the moment" and it killed Orihime she couldn't talk to Tatsuki about it.

"Well alright" Tatsuki relented. "But I still think that even if you don't come to the dojo you should do some home training. Its not good for a single attractive girl living on her own to be defenceless. Especially with so many weirdo's and freaks out there. In fact just before we got here we saw this creepy looking man talking to his pocket watch".

Orihime's face fell "What?".

Evidently she wasn't the only one who heard "This man" Ichigo paced over to Tatsuki with a sombre expression "Did he have red eyes".

Having no idea why Ichigo was so worked up Tatsuki replied "Erm, well I think so. I wasn't really paying much notice".

"You mean the creepy guy from earlier. Come to think of it he did have red eyes" Mizuiro rubbed his chin.

Keigo recalled the man too "Yeah what a weirdo. He kept on talking to his pocket watch and acting as if it was speaking back. I think I heard him say something about … argh what was the name again. Qwerty, no that's not right. Queenie, no not that. Oh now I remember" he snapped his fingers. "Quincy. He said something about Quincy. No idea who this Quincy guy is though must be a friend of his. Kept on saying how he was looking for him".

Ichigo, Chad and Orihime froze with beating hearts. They all looked into each others eyes but spoke not a word. Their minds were all thinking the same thing however. 'Uryu'.

* * *

Uryu Ishida once the last Quincy in the world now the man who brought about their end was walking along the pathway that lay next to the towns river. He had no destination in mind but his legs moved straight so he followed their track. Before he knew it he was at edge of Karakura Town where many building lay in waste left for nature to retake, he was familiar with this place.

Before his father became the director of the towns current main hospital Ryuken had trained at the smaller hospital on the outskirts of Karakura. With the Ishida's being as well off as they were his family had bought the entire hospital and several of the surrounding buildings. Uryu never asked why, he never cared enough, it was in the past. But he assumed in his youth his father had intended to grow the influence of the Ishida's by buying up properties in town. However he must have given up that plan when he met his wife, Uryu's mother as not long after he sold most of those properties and left those he couldn't to fade away with time. Due to that much of the area Uryu was in now was left empty and abandoned.

'My grandfather took brought me here when I was a child. He tried to use it as a way to prove my father did have dreams outside of being a Quincy. But in the end my father just let those dreams to rot'. He clenched his fist 'But my father was correct after all. Being a Quincy brings nothing but pain. There is no and never will be a future for us again. I'm a failure'.

Out of nowhere a wave of fear washed over Uryu. He spun his head around but couldn't make anything out. He was alone, not another soul in the vicinity. But the feeling remained persistent. Like that gut instinct that all living beings have when danger is close by. He'd been feeling it for a while now.

Uryu tried to shake it off but that rumble in his gut didn't fade. If anything it only grew. 'It must just be paranoia. Ever since I was a child I've never had to worry about protecting myself because I've always had my powers. Now without them my bodies just jittery since'.

But as they say just because you're paranoid doesn't mean someone isn't out to get you. A sudden urge to dive to the side overcame the former Quincy. He did just that and landed on the concrete pavement scrapping his arms and knees. Lucky timing as several snakes were slithering about where he had just been, failing their attempts to catch him.

"Such a pity. Here I was hoping to make this quick for the both of us".

Uryu tried to collect himself but it was as if the alarm bells in his body were screaming at him to run, that he was in the presence of a predator he couldn't hope to match in his weak state. A few meters away stood a middle aged man, how he had hidden from the Quincy was unclear. Uryu scanned the man from head to toe, even powerless Uryu could still sense some reiatsu and the feeling this man's was giving off was akin to a python cornering its prey. "Who are you. What do you want with me?" he tried to sound like he wasn't scared but he wasn't entirely convinced himself.

"Who me?" the well dressed man held an air of arrogance to him. "Normally I wouldn't give my name so freely to such lowly weak creatures as yourself but on this occasion I will do you the honour. My name is Ryo Utagawa". He was still dressed in his formal clothing with his Doll Fried wrapped around his arm and neck as she always did. His right hand was also heavily bandaged from the wound he took the previous night.

'That snake on neck is no ordinary animal. I can feel some power emanating off of it. This must be one of the Bounts Ichigo told me about, the one that can control and summon snakes'. Uryu had been informed on the events of last night by Ichigo and of the Bounts they encountered. But Uryu never expected one of them to come after him, and so soon as well.

"As for what I want? A serpent has only one thing in mind when it comes to its prey. In the end all you are good for is food. I've never tasted Quincy before. I bet you're quiet the delicacy". The black haired school boy's eyes sharpened causing him to chuckle. "No need to be so wary. Personally I think a Quincy with no powers is the pinnacle of irrelevance. However lucky for you Kariya disagrees. He would very much like to meet you so be a dear and come with me would you. If you resist or run I will have no choice but to bring you by force". He very much hoped for that, after the beating Ryo took last night taking it out on a weak boy like this was all he had to vent his anger.

Rather shockingly it seemed the former Quincy chose another option. Taking a breather he rose from the ground, Uryu's face grew more collected standing up straight in determination. Ryo almost burst out laughing that the boy seemed to want to fight him.

On the contrary Uryu was no fool, from what Ichigo told him these Bounts were at least strong enough to give a Lieutenant level Shinigami a challenge. Even with his powers Uryu was himself likely at Lieutenant level in power, only able to take on a Captain with his Letzt Stil which was obviously out the question now. But unlike people such as Ichigo, Nero and even Chad that relied on their raw power to win fights Uryu always put more weight on his intellect and strategy to win. A feat he was hoping would work here.

'I still have a Ginto vial in my pocket for just such an occasion as this. If I manage to hit the Bount with it it should buy me enough time to escape and call for help'. The fact that running and needing someone else to aide him was his only option irked the ex Quincy to no avail. But the 'Pride of the Quincy' didn't mean to fight a suicidal battle. The Bount named Ryo made no move to attack so Uryu chose to act now, reaching into his pocket to get the Ginto vial. Before he could enact his plan he felt something constrict around his legs "What the-". Unable to keep his balance he fell to the floor hard hitting his head, the cause of this were two snakes wrapped around his shins like rope 'When did they-. Did they sneak up on me. But how?'.

Noting the confusion in the boys eyes Ryo explained in his smug demeanour "I'm sure you've heard from your friends of Frieds power to summon snakes from whatever her whip touches. But that is only part of her true power. As long as there is something nearby which Fried can construe as a snake it will become one. Be it a pipe, rope, wooden plank or in this case your own shoe laces". Letting that sink in he waited a moment to take in the look of dismay on the boy "Did you truly believe a pathetic weakling like yourself could actually stand against me. In this world the strong devour the weak and in your powerless state you are nothing but a burden".

Ryo had Fried summon two more snakes which slithered over to the boy and bound his arms behind his back for good measure. "Know then with that out the way let us return. I truly pity you boy. Kariya may want you alive but I assure you you will not be treated like a quest. And when Ugaki has you to himself in his lab you'll be wishing I did eat your soul here and now. At least that way you would have a quick death".

Uryu couldn't have cared less for what the Bount was sprouting. But hearing of this Ugaki did make him wonder why crazy scientist always had a thing for him, he hoped in the future he wouldn't have to deal with anything like that again. I mean a psycho Shinigami scientist is more than enough, what's next a mad Hollow one as well. Despite his best efforts the serpents were to strong for Uryu to break out of, all he could do was wriggle and groan in defiance. 'I don't know what these Bounts want from me but I know it wont be good. I doubt this Kariya person will let me live after he's gotten what he needs of me. I refuse to let this be my end'.

The boys incessant moaning was starting to get old "Fried gag him for me will you". Ryo walked brisk fully towards the bound teenager, the snake his Doll created moved faster in front heading to cease the boy from talking. The snake was just about to reach the boy when a blue flash of light intercepted it.

"Hado #4 Byakurai!". The kido spell hit the snake heading for Uryu blowing it to pieces. Rukia in her gigai fired off another two kido attacks at the snakes that were binding Uryu freeing his arms and legs. So great was her skill that she did so without harming Uryu himself.

"Kuchiki" Uryu never expected her of all people to rescue him. The female Soul Reaper offered him a hand which he accepted picking him up off the floor "Thank you". He reached down to get his glasses which had fallen off when he fell, they were cracked but still usable.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to stop this guy". Rukia eyed the brown haired man 'I can't tell if there are any other Bounts nearby. But even if its just him in my gigai I'm not exactly in a great position to fight. With his hand still injured from Nero's attack last night it might give me some help'. Try as she might to reason she knew the odds were still against them. Even if it was two against one, one of those two was Uryu who without his powers might as well not even count. "Ishida. You have to get out of here".

"What" Uryu exclaimed offended at being dismissed to casually "What are you talking about Kuchiki. I can't just leave you here on your own. I'm not foolish enough to believe I can defeat this Bount in my current condition but the same goes for you as well" Ichigo had told him of her inability to leave her gigai. "Like it or not we really don't have much of a chance at winning but at the very least we have a better odds if we stick together". Even if those odds were astronomically against them. But still a two in a million chance is better than one in a million 'Right?'.

Rukia had to commend the boys analytical skills and his ability to face the cold hard truth putting his pride aside and admit their chances were slim at best. In all honesty she really wanted him to leave and get to safety, it was her job as a Shinigami after all. To protect the living humans, even if that human was a Quincy. Not to mention she owed him for aiding in the attempt to stop her execution. With a heavy sigh she said "Very well. If you refuse to leave I suppose I have no choice but to accept. Besides I have a feeling the odds will be in our favour soon, all we need to do is hold out till then".

Uryu cocked a brow quizzically pondering what she meant by that.

"Oh and Ishida".

The former Quincy met her eyes "Yes. What is it?".

The black haired woman aimed a friendly smile at the teenager "Call me Rukia".

'First name basis with a Shinigami huh. If grandfather could see me now' his grandfather had always hoped for a day when the Shinigami and Quincy could fight side by side but never lived long enough to witness it. Tucking a stray stand of hair behind his ear he returned with "In that case call me Uryu".

"Well isn't that sweet" Ryo coldly remarked at their display. "Truly a wondrous thing to watch a relationship blossom. But I'm afraid this little tender moment will be your last" he looked over to the Shinigami. "I was told to bring the Quincy alive but nothing about you. I could savour myself on your soul but I think after our previous meeting I'll take far more joy in having Fried tear you limb from limb. Kill her Fried!".

Several more snakes emerged from the ground beneath Rukia's feet fangs bearing down for a bite. In her gigai she couldn't use shunpo but the snakes themselves were none to speedy either so with luck on her side she managed to leap out their path. "Hado #31 Shakkaho!".

Ryo watched through furrowed eyes as the kido spell eradicated his snakes. She charged forward towards him aiming a kick at his head which Fried easily blocked with her tail. Giving her a blank stare "Really".

Hakuda had never been one of Rukia's specialities in fact of all the four pillars of Shinigami combat it was probably her weakest. But without her Zanpakuto she didn't have much of a choice. 'Damn. He blocked my kick. Maybe if I try-'. Before she could consider her next move the snakes tail wrapped around her leg "What- Whaaooooo!".

Fried lifted the small woman up with ease and began to spin her in the air 360 degrees over Ryo's head like a yo-yo. Finally releasing her hold on the Shinigami sending her hurtling at breakneck speed into the Quincy who remained motionless the whole time watching unable to do anything. The impact sent the both crashing down to the ground.

Shaking his head with contempt Ryo chuckled in a pompous way "Is this really the best a Shinigami is capable of. What a let down. I was hoping to have some more fun before killing you girl". His face turned cold growing impatient with this humours delay "Lets end this here and now. Fried kill the girl, but leave the boy in tact … mostly".

"Are you okay?" Uryu was laying on the floor with Rukia on top his chest. 'She had a softer landing than I did'.

Rukia grimaced at the indignation of how easily she had been tossed aside like trash, for a seated officer on her way to becoming a Lieutenant it was an abysmal display. "Should I be the one to ask you that".

The sound of hissing caused them both of their eyes to drop. They got to their knees staying back to back to cover all their angles. It made no difference however. All around them dozens upon dozens of snakes had encircled them creeping ever closer. Intentionally slowly as if to rub it in.

There was no escape for them. In her gigai Rukia couldn't use her reiryoku to walk in the air nor could Uryu in his de powered condition. Gritting his teeth in frustration Uryu had a downcast expression "I'm sorry you got dragged into this Rukia". Rukia gave no notion to his words, in fact she was for some reason staring up at the sky "Rukia. What are you-".

Rukia flicked the Quincy a smirk "-They're here".

Before Uryu could muster up a response from up in the air descending unto them was a lone figure dressed in all black.

"Roar! Zabimaru!".

An elongated metallic sword like whip came hurtling down just in front of the pair. The bladed whip encircled the two slashing away all the snakes that tried to attack them like a protective wall of steel shielding them. With all the serpents cut to pieces the owner of the blade landed a few feet in front of the two.

"Looks like I got here just in time" Renji boasted in a chummy tone. With a tug of his hilt Zabimaru retracted back to its normal size. "Care to explain just what-" he was promptly shut up by a thwack to the back of his noggin "H- Hey what the hell was that for! I just saved you guys!".

"Saved us!" Rukia yelled at the man she hit reprimanding his actions "You almost sliced us into pieces! What were you thinking using your shikai like that so close to us. You know you don't have full control over its movements. And what took you so long? I sensed your reaitsu heading this way minutes ago! I was trying to buy us some time until you got here and nearly died because of how long you were taking to drag your but here!".

"You don't have to hit me you know!" the spiky red headed Lieutenant rubbed his head. "Besides I've been training my shikai. I have better control of it now. What don't give me that look".

The expression Rukia held let her friend now his answer could mean another smack "What look?".

"You know. Your 'I'm a Disappointed noble' look you pick up from Captain Kuchiki, the one with the popping vein on your forehead" Renji ignored her cries of offence. "Man talk about ungrateful. Maybe next time I won't help you out then".

"Fine by me" Rukia folded her arms with a humph to emphasise her mood.

Uryu merely stood by watching the whole affair with a deadpanned look 'I've really hit rock bottom if these are the two people I have to call my saviours'.

s\What felt like everal seconds passed by till Renji let out a groan returning to the reason he came in the first place. "I could sense your reaitsu rising and guessed you were in a battle" he had long since grown accustomed to Rukia's reiatsu and knew it well enough to know when she was fighting. "He must be one of the Bounts huh. The one who uses snakes I take it".

"Watch yourself with him Renji" Rukia warned her fellow Gotei member "His powers may not seem like much at first but if we let our guard down for even a second those snakes of his will strike from where we least expect it".

Ryo scrunched his brow at the newcomer "Just how many more of you Shinigami are there crawling out the wood works. No matter it still wont make a difference. If you wanted back up you should have brought more". For some reason that seemed to make the spiky red head chuckle, even the girl appeared somewhat amused "What's so funny?" he hated being laughed at.

Renji grinned enjoying the Bounts smug look sour at being left out "What makes you think I was the only one who came here".

Utagawa and Uryu were equally curious as to what Renji meant. The answer was one that only furthered Ryo's already escalating temper.

"Looks like I'm the last one to the party. Well you know what they say. Its always best to be fashionably late".

"Nero" Uryu wasn't one to show his emotions but on this occasion he allowed a smile to trace his lips. Up against one Bount there was now two Lieutenant level Shinigami, admittedly one was stuck in her gigai and no where near top strength, as well as a devil hunter whom had proven to be on Captain level. Not to mention said devil hunter had already shown this very Bount how outclassed he was less than twenty four hours ago. Well it was about time lady luck started to show some sympathy to Uryu, Reio knows she'd given him a big old middle finger in the Soul Society.

Upon seeing the teen whom had caused his injury to his hand Ryo clicked his teeth with a growl to his tone spitting "You". So great was his anger to this teen he thought his rising blood pressure might do him in before anyone else did.

"Me" Nero put a hand on his heart light-heartedly acting as if the whole thing was a game which infuriated the Bount to no end. After leaving Ichigo and his school friends Nero had been on his way home when an alert popped up on the Bount tracking device Kisuke gave him, on his way to where the tracking device pinpointed the Bount he also felt Rukia and Renji's reiatsu emanating from the same direction.

"I truly am glad you came here. I've been eagerly awaiting to return the favour for what you did to me" Ryo said in reference to his wounded hand.

"Well I'm game" Nero pulled his already equipped Red Queen over his shoulder. "Just call me G.I. Joe cause I'm a real American hero whose about to bring an end to this Cobra Commander". Neither of the Shinigami or the Bount understood that reference, Uryu going from his face palm was more up to date of modern trivia.

"… Er well anyway" Renji shook off his blank face into a more serious one. "Personally I prefer my fights to be one on one but in this instance given how that Bount and his snake technically count as two I suppose having an extra hands wont be to bad".

From behind the red head Uryu and Rukia conversed in gloom as rain clouds formed over their heads. "So he's not even counting us in the fight". There was only so much there wounded ego's could take.

For some reason Utagawa began to softly chuckle, his chuckle grew more becoming a full blown laugh. Even his snake Doll Fried joined in. Suffice to say this didn't sit well with those seeing it.

"What's so funny?" Renji eyed the man quizzically not liking this one bit.

"Maybe he just now got my joke" Nero's suggestion was met with deaf ears.

"Oh my boy" despite being outnumbered four too one or two with Fried Ryo was completely unfazed. "I am many things but a fool is not one of them. Do you honesty think I would come out here to get the Quincy knowing his friends would jump in to save him on my own".

Renji tightened his hold on Zabimaru not liking where this was going "What are you talking about?".

Ryo smiled in an aloof yet pompous way "You're not the only ones with back up".

The spiky haired Lieutenant felt something was off, a correct belief when he heard Nero call out "Watch out, the shadow!".

Renji looked down taking note of something he had missed until now. He had two shadows. One behind his back and one in front "What the-".

The shadow in front began to twist shape becoming akin to a puddle. Shooting out of the black mass was a dog, much larger than a dog had any right to be. The dog pounced with open jaws aiming to chow down of the Shinigami's neck. Renji was able to avoid having his throat ripped to pieces thanks to Nero's warning, using shunpo to dodge the dogs attack just in time. "Thanks for the warning. Just what on Earth was that thing?".

Nero and Rukia had the answer. They had witnessed this dog once before, the former even had the pleasure of being used as a human shish kebab by it. "That's …".

"Heel Baskerville" the black shadowy furred dog did as his master bid. Just around the corner of one of the dilapidated buildings strolled Akio Kishu. "Hello boy. Nero was it" he overheard his friends call him that. "Its a pleasure to meet you again so soon".

"I'd by lying if I said the same" the devil hunter snarked on the outside but inside was a different tune. 'Its him. I can still sense some kind of demonic power from him, but its so small that not even the others can make it out'.

"Renji. Be careful of that one. That odd black dog he controls can turn into shadows to catch you off guard" Rukia had already seen Nero fall prey to that sneak attack.

For as much as Ryo despised Kishu out of jealousy for his power he was at least realistic enough to know the battle was more fair with him on his side. "Kishu. You take care of the white haired one with the loud mouth. I'll handle the red head and girl".

Akio Kishu paid no heed to his fellow Bounts battle proposal. Instead his attention was focused solely on the demon slayer. "That look in your eyes. Is that fear, confusion or is it …. hope. Perhaps all three. What's say you boy. How about you and I have some time away from prying eyes". Akio turned his back on the group and began to walk away into the abandoned hospital "Well. Are you coming. That is what heroes do isn't it. Catch the bad guys. I'm waiting Nero".

"Kishu! Kishu! Where are you going! Kariya will hear of this you cowardly bastard!" Ryo cursed at being left alone, his supposed back up giving him no aide. 'When I tell Kariya about this'.

"Wait!" Nero yelled out at the blonde Bount as he vanished into the darkness of the empty hospital. "Damn it" he grunted 'I can't let him get away again. I have to know how he has that power'. But that would mean leaving the others to face off against the snake using Bount alone. "Guys I-".

"-Go" Rukia interrupted him knowing what he wanted to say. "Go after him before he gets away. We'll take care of this one".

Nero wanted nothing more than to do just that but he was still hesitant to leave them, if anything happened to them because of his selfish desire to learn of the blonde Bount he would be unable to forgive himself. "You sure?".

This time it was Renji who with a nod of his head replied "Just go already before he gets away already. The snake one's ours to handle. We're members of the Gotei 13 after all. Fightings what we do".

Nero had to smile at the man's rather curt description of his job, then again Renji was once a member of the 11th Division. "Alright" he took off in the direction Akio had vanished "Too bad I gotta cut this short. I was working on a whole bunch of snake jokes last night just for this occasion".

With those final words Nero ran into the hospital and out of sight. Leaving the two Soul Reapers and former Quincy to take on the serpent wielding Bount.

"Do you think he'll be alright on his own" Uryu questioned.

"Nero's a big boy" Renji answered "Trust me. I saw with my own eyes the things he can do back when he was training with Yoruichi Shihoin at Urahara's".

"A sweet thing to be so concerned for your friend. But you should be more worried about yourself". Ryo may have been angry at Kishu for leaving him to fend for himself but at least it got rid of the white haired one who as far as Ryo was concerned was the only one who could prove a challenge for him. Underestimating his opponents had always been a problem of his, this time it may have dire consequences. "Fried. Kill them now!".

"Yes master" the snake around his neck hissed, eyes glowing red.

From the ground beneath there feat snakes slithered on free to strike Renji and Rukia but the two were able to evade the onslaught. Renji used his Zanpakuto to cut the snakes to ribbons. "Its useless. No matter how many of my pets you cut down I can create more to replace them".

"In that case we'll aim for something else instead" Rukia commented extending her right arm with an open palm, using her left hand to hold her right elbow like one would do with a gun to control the recoil. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws". So caught up with Renji assuming him to be the superior opponent Ryo let his watch of Rukia slip allowing her to get off her incantation "Hado #33 Sokatsui!".

The kido spell shot forward with a blue ray of flames. Utagawa's eyes widened at the oncoming attack, speed wasn't his forte so his only option was to block. Fried wrapped her tail around itself forming a circular like shield and intercepted the spell head on. The surrounding area didn't get away unscathed, the grass and even concrete had been singed black to a crisp.

Once the smoke cleared the damage on the Bount was clear to see. Though his Doll took the brunt of the attack Utagawa didn't get away unscathed. His once pristine formal attire had been reduced to tatters, his vest was completely gone while his tie had only the top portion remaining. His white shirt was barely hanging on to his left side, the right side had been totally incinerated. Even his right arm which held the serpentine shield had scorch marks running along, the skin blistered and peeling like charcoal from the 3rd degree burn. If the bullets that shot his right had the previous night were painful then this hurt like a mother …

Renji whistled impressed at the power of Rukia's spell. 'Even in her gigai her kido is still better than mine. Must be what they say about the Kuchiki's, they really are masters of hado spells'. Renji had the displeasure of experiencing that first hand when his Captain used the very same spell on him not that long ago during Rukia's execution debacle.

Ryo's eyes gleamed with hate at the woman. "… You … You think you can defeat me. If this is the best you can do then you had best pray the Soul Society has a miracle on their side. Otherwise your end will soon be upon you!". His words said one thing but the way his voice was quivering and arm shaking it was obvious the spell had inflicted severe damage to him. "The fact that it takes two of you to face just me proves how weak you people truly are!".

Renji laughed finding humour in that "Normally I'd agree with that. Back in the 11th Division we were always taught anyone who seeks numerical advantage in battle is only admitting to their own weakness". Despite leaving to join the 6th Division Renji still kept to that creed, after all you can take the man out the 11th Division but you can't take the 11th Division out of the man. "But in this instance I have to disagree. After all with Rukia in her gigai her powers are vastly weaker than what they would be. And if you think being able to take a Lieutenant on like me proves your strength then I've got some bad news. You see whenever a Shinigami enterers the world of the living our powers are restricted by a seal to ensure we don't harm any humans in the event of a battle. Right now I'm only capable of going at 30% of my true power. Hell I can't even use my bankai in this state. Besides, with that Doll of yours aren't you fighting as two".

They weren't even anywhere close to what their true power was! And these two were just Lieutenant level Shinigami. How on earth Kariya plans to take on the Captains as well baffled his mind. An issue for another time. Right now Utagawa needed to come up with a solution for the corner he had been backed into.

"So you want to play dirty like that do you?" Ryo's lips curved upwards in a sinister fashion, his teeth baring like fangs. "Very well. Two can play at this game. Fried do it now!". His Doll used the cracks in the ground caused by the woman's kido spell to summon forth a horde of snakes all of which headed right for Uryu who hadn't moved from his position the entire time watching the fight unfold. "Fighting in a group means nothing when one of you is little more than a weak powerless Human!".

Both Rukia and Renji were caught of guard at the Bounts cowardly move not expecting him to go for Uryu. "Uryu!" Rukia shouted out but there was nothing she could do in her faux body, even Renji wasn't in a position to save the boy letting out a curse to the Bount.

Of all the people you'd expect to be the most scared Uryu would be the top, after all he had at least forty snakes coming right at him. Instead of fear he seemed calm and level headed, almost amused by it all. "I may not have my powers any more but that doesn't mean I'm power_less_. Underestimating us Quincy will be the last mistake you ever make Bount". A more serious expression filled his face, eyes honing and lips thinning, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his spare Ginto vial tossing it into the air. He crossed his right arm over to his left shoulder and extend his left hand just out from his face forming a fist with his index and middle fingers out. "Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice. Heizen!".

From the sky a rectangular transparent beam of energy descended down upon the snakes like some holy meteor crushing them all to mush and forming a several feet deep crater where the impact took place.

"What!" Ryo cried out in dismay "But how? You're supposed to be powerless!".

Uryu could feel his Quincy pride creeping back, a feeling he'd missed for a while now and so so elated to feel it again. "We Quincy are never to be taken lightly. Anyone who does so will find out the hard way why we are so feared. There's a reason tales of the Quincy have survived even to this day while no one's given you Bounts a second thought for centuries". The Bount would need Orihime to recover from that burn.

"You bastard! You think you're some hot shot because of that one attack!" Utagawa could feel his blood boiling at the constant humiliation he'd been handed today. "I'll show you you arrogant brat! Forget bringing you in alive, we'll just find another Quincy to do the job. Lets see how that Quincy _pride_ of yours holds up while Fried's venom melts you from the inside out!". Using Fried's tail whip he took a swipe for the glasses wearing teen.

"I don't think so" Renji intercepted and blocked the whip with his blade. "This fights gone on for long enough".

"Why you" Ryo grinded his teeth. It seemed his day couldn't get any worse, or could it.

"Rukia now!" Renji instructed his fellow Shinigami.

The Bount turned his gaze to the woman who'd gotten directly behind him but it was to late. "Bakudo #4 Hainawa!". A yellow rope of energy that crackled like lightning wrapped itself around the Bounts torso binding his arms to his chest halting his movement just as he had done so to Uryu earlier. What goes around comes around as they say. "Now Renji".

Whether the two Shinigami had come up with this plan earlier or on the fly was unknown. But it did showcase just how well the two worked together. As well as how skilled the members of the Gotei 13 were that even when their powers were massively handicapped they were still capable of this.

Renji let his hold on his Zanpakuto go pulling his palms together. 'I hope I don't screw this up' kido had never been his strong suite not to mention how it was discouraged within the 11th Division but in the heat of battle anything you could do to achieve victory was fair game. "Hado #31 Shakkaho!".

Rukia assumed the same stance she had before when casting the spell "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado #33 Sokatsui!".

Bound and helpless Ryo Utagawa could do nothing but watch as red and blue kido spells sped right at him. Even his Doll Fried was caught in the yellow magical rope and was like wise trapped. In reality the kido spells were moving at mind numbing speeds but to Ryo whose life flashed before his eyes they seemed sluggish, almost beautiful in a twisted way. Knowing this was his end he closed his eyes letting out an exhausted breathe awaiting the inevitable.

So this was the power the Shinigami wielded. And this was them while being handicapped. Yet Kariya wanted to assault them all in their home base at their full strength with them holding all the advantages. Either Kariya was insane or he had some trick up his sleeve. Well Ryo couldn't care less about that now. The only words that escaped him were "… Damn you Kariya. Damn you Sharp. You've doomed our kind with your lusts for power. I hope the two of you rot in hell were you belong. I'll be waiting for you …".

Once the two hado spells impacted the Bount at the same time the resulting blast caused Uryu and Rukia with their human bodies to be swept aside by the force of the explosion. Uryu landed on the hard floor letting out an "Oof". He was getting pretty sick of falling on the floor for one day.

Rukia however had been standing on the river bank when the blast wave hit her and was about to take an unwanted dive into the water. She shut her eyes awaiting the cold wet impact but instead was met with warmth. Opening her eyes she saw two small brown beady eyes looking into her own. 'Have his eyes always been so gentle'.

Renji held Rukia in a bridle carry style saving her from taking a nasty dip in the river having shunpo'd to her rescue. Her beautiful purple orbs staring right into him "As much as I'd like to see you taking a dip I don't think now is the best time" he smiled playfully.

"Shut up" Rukia rolled her eyes shaking her head at his poor attempt at a joke. Even so she had to admit she'd much rather be cuddled up to Renji's warm chest and strong arms than the water. ' … Wait … _warm chest_ … _strong arms _… what the hell am I thinking. No, no, no, no, no. It must just be this gigai. Yes that's it. I'm sure there must be some malfunction with it. That's why I thought that. Yeah it has to be right?'.

"Er Rukia" Renji cocked a brow tilting his head to the side. "You feeling alright. Your face has gone all red".

"I- I'm fine" Rukia blurted out a little too loud and too fast for anyone to believe it.

"… Well okay then. If you say so" luckily Renji was almost as dense as Ichigo was to situations like these.

The two friends from the Rukongai stayed like that in awkward silence for a few more seconds until another party chose to interrupt with a cough. "Ahem. I'm fine too if anyone was wondering" Uryu sarcastically remarked seeing as how they forgot he was there. "If you two are quite done with your little romance scene".

The two Shinigami went as red as Renji's hair stuttering out things like "You've got it all wrong" and "It's not like that" amongst others. Not that Uryu gave any care for it. What they did in their private lives was up to them.

After letting Rukia down the three of them made their way to the impact site where the Bount had been. All that remained were tattered parts of his clothing, the rest was just ash and dust. Not even his Doll remained.

"That snake he used is gone too. Did it die in the blast or are the two connected" Uryu rubbed his chin hypothesising.

"What like how a Zanpakuto will die and return to being a normal blade when its Shinigami dies" Renji picked up and sheathed Zabimaru from where he left it.

"Perhaps. The Bounts and their 'Dolls' as they call them do seem to be linked similar to you Shinigami and your Zanpakuto's" it made sense to Uryu that was the case.

"Well anyway now that's out the way should we go after Nero and the other Bount" Rukia suggested.

"Hmph" Renji moved his head left to right seeming to be scouring the are but came up empty. "Those Bounts can hide their reiatsu and Nero's is still really tricky for me to sense as well. If we had Ichigo, Mr Uarahara or Miss Shihoin here they might be able to track Nero since they're more accustomed to his reistsu but other than that we're out of luck".

Uryu wasn't that concerned for the devil hunter "I'm sure Nero will be fine. From the way the Bounts fight it seems like their powers come from their Dolls. Without them they're not much of a threat". Even for people like them in their weakened conditions a Doll less Bount hadn't been much of a problem, it was just the snake that caused them trouble. 'The chances that any of these Bounts are on the level of a Shinigami Captain is extremely unlikely. But if that were the case Nero should still be able to hold his own so long as he figures out their reliance on their Dolls as we did'. His train of thoughts came to an end when a throbbing pain in his chest caused him to keel over to one knee.

"Uryu!" Rukia ran over to hold him steady taking his arm over her shoulder as balance.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked the high schooler but it was Rukia who answered.

"I think his ribs may be cracked or at the very least fractured" most likely from the fall and subsequent constricting snakes that had been binding him when she first arrived on the scene.

"I'm fine really" Uryu tried to play it off but as he was now he was little more than normal human. And a normal human can't just walk away from all the beatings he'd taken the past few minutes.

Rukia wasn't having any of it. She may not be a member of the 4th Division but from all the time her own captain spent there due to his frail body and illness she'd picked up a thing or two. Namely when someone was trying to act as if an injury looked worse than it felt. "Come on. I'm taking you to Urahara's I'm sure he can help with this".

"Yeah. We'll get Tessai to look you over. He used to be the former head of the Kido Corps. His skill at healing kaido is way better than ours that's for sure". Renji took Uryu's other arm following Rukia's guide putting it over his shoulder to help carry the teenager.

"Fine" Uryu relented, if he had to go somewhere for treatment he'd much rather it be Urahara's than his fathers hospital. He could scarcely face his father after losing his powers. Having two Shinigami hold him steady and carry him caused a chuckle to escape his lips imagining how his grandfather would feel at such a sight.

"What's so funny" Rukia asked curiously.

"Nothing its just …" Uryu tried to find the right words without sounding ungrateful. "Never imagined a day when I a Quincy would be fighting side by side with a Shinigami".

Rukia smiled kindly to the raven haired teen, what she said next made Uryu feel appreciative of her and Renji's aide but also that maybe she'd been watching too many movies while at Ichigo's house. "How about side by side with a friend".

* * *

Nero came to a stand still looking behind him 'That surge of reiatsu just then. That was Renji and Rukia'. The Bount reishi tracking device began to beep so he pulled it out his pocket to take a look. There was a pulsating dot from where he had just left, from the snake Bount, the dot flashed more and more until it vanished completely without a trace. He could still sense Rukia and Renji's reaitsu only now it was lower meaning they weren't needing to use much 'How about that. They won. And here I am and I still haven't even found my Bount yet'.

He knew the Bount, Akio Kishu the others had called him, was still here. The tracking device proved that. But more so was the feeling Nero had. He could sense just the tiniest amount of reiatsu. At first glance Kishu's reaitsu felt the same as the other two Bounts Nero faced. But if you searched hard enough you could feel something deep within, another power. Demonic power. It was much like how Kisuke described Nero's own reaitsu albeit Kishu's demonic power was much lower and diluted compared to Nero's. That is to say that if Nero's demonic power was premium full fat cola then Kishu's was more similar to knock off made in China store brand sugar free soda. Technically the same but nowhere near on the same level.

It was almost like what he had felt from the Angelo's the Order of the Sword had created. Those artificial demons infused with demonic power. Is that what Kishu was. A Bount who had somehow gained demonic power. But if so then from who, where and how. Demons weren't supposed to exist here in this world right? That's what everyone told him. It wasn't just Kishu either, but that dog of his as well. In fact the dog seemed to have more demonic energy than even its master. Something was going on here and Nero had to find out what. This was his job, his speciality. He was a devil hunter, the only one in this world so the task was in his hands. That was what he was telling himself. In truth there was another reason. A more selfish reason for his desire to uncover this. Home.

The sound of footsteps broke him out of his thoughts. Turning to the source of the noise he saw a shadow moving at the end room of the long corridor he was in. No way the Bount had done that on accident. 'He's luring me somewhere. He wanted to get me away from the others so we could be alone. What's he up too?'.

As Dante would say the best thing to do when you know a trap is ahead is spring it, after all the enemy would never expect you to do something so monumentally dumb as that. Yeah sometimes Dante's anecdotes weren't the best advice. But in this instance Nero was so overcome with his desire to learn of this mystery he barrelled head long into the room without a care. The room like the rest of the hospital was falling apart with cracked wall, in the corner were a set of stairs which lead to the rooms above. Footsteps clinged and clanged off the metal stairs, no doubt the Bounts way of telling Nero to follow this way. So he did.

Once at the top of the stairs the Bount wasn't in sight. But shadows and footsteps kept on leading him deeper into the hospital and further away from the others. 'This is starting to turn into some cheesy horror flick. Good thing Yoruichi's not here. The black one always dies first'.

Nero chased after the trail Kishu was feeding him until he reached the fifth floor of the hospital. There was an outcropped dining area that overlooked the welcome entrance below, a support railing put there to prevent those from failing over. Standing diligently with his arms over the rail looking down was Akio Kishu.

"Abandoned buildings like this always have a sense of eery beauty to them. Its as if you can feel the past bleeding through the wall, like all the memories that filled this place are still here embedded into its very foundations".

"Yeah they're a real hoot" Nero couldn't care less for his philosophy. He slowly began to reach up for the handle of Red Queen which was holstered to his back.

Whether it was coincidental timing or the Doll could feel the devil hunters plan for attack Baskerville emerged from the shadows beside its masters legs growling to let the teen know what pulling out his sword would result in.

"Calm yourself Baskerville that's an order" Kishu eased himself of the railing standing up straight turning to face Nero. "There is no need for that. Please leave your sword where it is. I didn't come here seeking violence. I merely wanted to speak undisturbed by our fellow companions. Since you came after me leaving your friends to fend for themselves I can assume you want the same thing too correct".

The way the Bount was talking as if he could read Nero like a book pissed the swordmaster off to no end. But what pissed him off even more was that he was correct. Nero wanted nothing more than to understand where this demonic power came from. Letting his grip go of the blade lowering his hands by his side he asked "So what is it you want to talk about?".

Kishu pleased the boy was playing ball said "Well not me exactly. What I meant to say was that there is _someone_ who wants to talk to you".

"Huh. What are you-" Nero's entire body jolted like it was hit by a lightning bolt. His body tensing up like stone, eyes shaking with bewilderment, jaw quivering trying to find the right words. A wave of power swept over his body soaking him in its tracks like a tsunami of evil. If the power he could sense from Kishu was a poor clear shoddy knock off then this was a master piece in forgery. The power wasn't as pure or potent as Nero's, or Dante's or even Berial's for that matter. But it was more than an Angelo, much more. It was like what he felt from Credo and Agnus in their Angelo forms, perhaps even more so. It was without a shadow of a doubt. Demonic power.

So much so that he guessed Yoruichi, Kisuke, Ichigo and the others would be able to notice it if they were here just as they had when they first met him. His Devil Bringer was shaking violently, this time the blue glow from his arm was certain there was demonic power near unlike when it seemed unsure about Kishu the night before.

"Really now Kishu must you torment the boy so. He came here of his own volition so we should treat him with the respect an honoured guest like him deserves".

Nero slowly directed his gaze to the voice. Out from one of the empty rooms came a man slowly walking with a small black book in his right hand from which he was still reading acting more nonchalant and indifferent than someone should be in a time like this.

The man looked to be in his forties or fifties. His clothing was nothing to talk about consisting of all black, black pant, shoes and shirt. If he had a white clerical collar he would look at home as a priest. He was utterly bald with no trace of hair on his head, going from his eyes he had heterochromia with one blue-green eye and one red. They almost reminded him of Lady's but unlike hers which beamed bright like her soul his were so dark they were almost black empty voids. His most distinctive feature was the large scar running down the side of his face possibly caused by a burn from what Nero could gather based on how it looked.

"Let us stand on equal ceremony shall we. You are Nero correct. This here is a colleague of mine Akio Kishu. You may call me Hugo Sharp". A small smile crept onto his lips like it wasn't used to being there "I wonder. Why is it you came here. You must have known Kishu was leading you somewhere and yet you followed all the same. Even left your friends behind to face Utagawa on their own despite their weakened state. Perhaps you don't care whether your friends live or die at all. Is it curiosity I see in your eyes or something … more".

Nero collected himself not wanting to give the Bounts the satisfaction knowing his mind was in turmoil. "I don't have to explain anything to you or your little thoroughbred pet bitch here". His brow frowned eyeing the man up and down to try and make him out "What are you. You a Bount or … something more … something _else_".

That seemed to please the Bount named Sharp as the smile on his face curved even greater, a hint of wicked glee to it. "So you can sense it too. You're not the only one. I can feel the power inside of you. Its strength, its virtue, its divine beauty. You my child are something I had only dreamed of. And yet here you stand. Truly these are glorious days we live in".

"You can butter me up all you like but I'm sorry to say I don't swing that way. Even if I did a creepy bald guy that looks like he's got a pizza stuck to his face wouldn't be my type" even in times like this Nero couldn't help himself but make light of it all. "I wouldn't exactly call my power or yours for that matter _divine _either".

Sharps chuckled a shallow deep chuckle, he had heard that same thing all to often from others. Coming from this boy it was especially amusing. "People inherently fear evil. But what is evil. Nothing more than an empty concept brought about to ensure society follows the rules its leaders put in place. The weak cling to these morals in hopes the strong will follow them too, for if they don't then those who are weak will not survive. And so we say one thing is good and another evil. But in the end there is no such thing as good or evil. Real life isn't as simple as black or white". Sharp began to walk over to the teenager getting to just a few feet of him, their eyes locked witch each step he took. "But on occasion one might get seduced by evil. Fall to its grasps or even willing embrace it. Society has a word for such a person, a name that once belonged to others but so long since forgotten. Till now that is. After all what better word for such an individual than … Demon".

Once the word left the man's mouth Nero pulled Red Queen over his shoulder pointing the tip of the blade at Sharps neck who remained motionless still with that smile on his face. "Alright Sharp was it. I don't give two shits about your whole lecture on good or evil or whatever other crap you've got to preach about. But that power of yours and his" he nodded his head towards Kishu. "I want to know how and where you got it. So you're going to tell me everything I want to know. If not then I'll gladly show you what a Demon can do".

"Hmm" despite the blade at his neck Sharp didn't seem the lest bit bothered, after so long of waiting for a day like this to come nothing could take away his comfort in knowing all his decades and centuries of work wasn't for nothing. "There's no need for threats my boy. The other Bounts may be your enemies but there is no need for you and I to be against one another. I will gladly tell you anything you wish to know". He put his left index finger on the sharp edge of the blade running his finger down it, his blood trickling along the metal "So long as you return the favour that is".

"Yeah that's are hard pass from me. You don't really seem to know how situations like this work. When a guy has a sword at your throat you do as he says". Nero moved his Red Queen just a few inches closer digging it into Sharps neck ever so slightly to draw a tiny drop of blood, not enough to cause a serious injury but enough to get his point across. "So I'll say it again. Tell me everything I want to know. Now!". Those that knew Nero best often said he could let his emotions get the best of him. Be it when the Order took Kyrie or here and now. He and Ichigo were very much alike in that respect.

Sharp put a hand up to let Kishu know to stand down, the blonde Bount upon seeing the blade at his masters neck was about to step in and protect him, but Sharp had other ideas. "A pity it had to be this way. I hope with time to think on my offer you change your mind. Together you and I could accomplish a great many things. But I know now is not the right time". Taking in a heavy sigh he cast a malevolent grin at the teen "However I shan't leave empty handed".

Sharp reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a syringe with a needle on the end. After witnessing the Bounts from the other night it appeared that the Bounts themselves while above Humans were not on the level of physical prowess as even a shingami Lieutenant relying almost entirely on their Dolls to do their fighting for them. So it caught Nero totally off guard when Sharp injected the needle into him at a speed much faster than he expected him able of. Sharp still wasn't on the level of speed as a Captain but he could likely give any high ranking seated officer a hard time.

"Grrgh" Nero looked down to see the needle buried into his chest, the syringe filling up with a red viscous liquid 'He's taking my blood. Why?'. Regaining his composure Nero shoved Sharp back with his right hand, Sharp was pushed back several feet by the force of his strength landing on his back but he was able to grab hold of Nero's glove which covered his Devil Bringer taking it with him. Thus revealing the devilish appendage for all to see.

Sharp grunted in pain as he landed on the floor, despite being a simple shove it showcased the immense strength the boy had. Truly this was the power of a true demon. He had been successful in his endeavour though, he had gotten a sample of the boys blood in the syringe he held and now got to see what lay under the coverings of his right hand. "You truly are one of a kind aren't you. I cannot wait to see what we will achieve together".

"Son of a …" the puncture wound of the needle healed, why he wanted his blood he didn't know but he would find the answer and more when he captured him. Nero got into a fighting stance "So much for not wanting violence eh. Well two can play at that game" he Trickster dashed forward just in front of Sharp who was still trying to get up off the floor. Nero thrust his sword toward the Bount, not intending to kill him but to injure his leg so running away wasn't an option, however before his blade could take a slice at the bald man's leg an unknown player intervened. "What the-".

A pair of bone white hands with overly long red fingernails caught Red Queen holding the sword in place before it could reach Sharp. "Whoa! Easy there buddy. You could have someone's eye out with this".

The flamboyant overly exaggerating voice belonged to neither Sharp or Kishu but someone new. This man, if you could call it that, was about the same height as Nero maybe a little taller but that was the only thing they had in common. The best way to describe him would be clown. He wore a purple long sleeved shirt which widened out at the shoulders, the wrists and bottom of the shirt were chopped to resemble feathers. His trousers were purple and shoes which were clearly several sizes too big and pointed at the end were purple as well. All over his clothes were diamond like patterns to add even more flare to his already outrageously bombastic attire. He wore a cap and bells harlequin hat in the style of two long trunks, the right was red and the left blue, each with a bell on the end that jingled every time he moved. The only parts of his body on show were his face and hands both of which were ghostly white like chalk. His lips were blue and nose almost a comedic insult with how large and pointed it was. His right eye was blue-green while the left was red.

"Kids your age really shouldn't be playing with weapons like this. Its dangerous. Didn't your mother never teach you to not run with scissors hmmm. Well same principle isn't it. Naughty naughty boy!". His voice way high pitched, his laugh even more so. "Why so glum chum. Take it from me. A smile a day keeps the Hollows away. That's what I say!". He kept on switching between talking too quiet or too loud and putting to much emphasis on certain words and syllables.

Nero pulled Red Queen free from the clowns grip "No one ever told you. Clowns are a dying business. So I guess today I'll have to play Batman and take care of this Joker". He swung his blade at the clown who managed to dodge under it, once he did so he stayed in a crouching position doing a poor take on the Irish jig.

"Da da da da da da da" the clown of a man kept his dance up until back flipping into the air. After landing he pulled out a bronze marotte with a turquoise jem on top spinning it around while doing another dance. "Me ol' bam-boo, me ol' bam-boo. You'd better never bother with me ol' bam-boo!". Bringing his dance to a conclusion he spread his arms out beaming a grin at the devil hunter like he was awaiting applause for his performance which never came. "Youth these days. Don't know entertainment when its right in there face. And for your information my little hooligan my name isn't Joker. Its Jester!". The now identified Jester stretched out his hand towards the teen "Pleased to meet you, shall we shake on it".

'Why do I always get the weird ones. I bet Ichigo's never found himself in a situation like this'. Rolling his eyes Nero pulled out Blue Rose and began firing at Jesters feet, the clownish man hopped and jumped and danced from the bullets like in the old cowboy films even humming out a tune as he did so. "You're really pissing me off".

"I do so apologise" Sharp got up from the floor wiping the dirt from his clothes. "My Doll Jester can get a little too energised at times".

"Not going to say sorry for stabbing me with a needle. You really need to get your priorities straight" Nero retorted.

Pocketing the syringe full of the boys blood Sharp commanded to his Doll "Jester. Enough playing around. Escort this young lad out would you".

Jester pouted drooping his shoulders "Aww and he was just starting to warm up to me too. Oh very well. What a blast this has been".

To say Nero wasn't in the best of moods would be the understatement of the year. Moreover the way Sharp had just told his Doll to get rid of Nero only further added to his irritable temper. "I got a better blast for you". Nero once more aimed Blue Rose at the Doll, this time he imbued more of his power into the revolver and fired making the twin bullets shoot at speeds and power greater than before. It counted for nothing in the end as before the bullets could pierce the clown Dolls skull he vanished in thin air leaving behind only confetti. "Now this is getting ridiculous".

"Thank you for this" Sharp spoke getting the demon hybrids attention. "Meeting you has been the highlight of the past few decades. I eagerly await our next meeting. You and I will change the very foundations of these worlds forever".

Before Nero could ask what he meant he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder "Hey ho. Looks like you missed me" Jester wiggled his brows in ways no Human could. "You know what happens to naughty children. Jester spanks their butts!".

'What the. How did he get behind me. Some speed technique like shunpo or can he teleport'. Nero would have to wait to find out as Jester formed a white spherical ball in his hand that crackled with electricity.

"Toodles" Jester winked with a malicious grin. The Doll hit Nero in the back with the attack which flung the devil hybrid over the railing and down to the floors below. Jester turned his back to the teen flying off and arched his front forward slapping his rear end at the teen to add insult to injury.

"Whoa!" once over the railing gravity took its course as Nero plunged down the open space several floors below until landing on the ground of the lobby on the first floor where he entered the building. "No. I can't let them get away again".

Nero used his new found power to walk in the air to get back up to the floor he just came from with the Bounts. Only to find it now completely empty. "Damn it". He took out the tacking device but there was no sign of them, most likely they were hiding all their reiatsu to a degree even the Bount detector couldn't locate them. Nor could Nero get a sense of their demonic power either. Both Kishu and this Sharp character had made their escape with his blood as well. Leaving Nero empty handed looking like a fool.

"Fuck!" he slammed his fist into the ground causing a large impact dent in the floor.

So much had happened and so fast he didn't know how to properly process it all. Not only was there one Bount with a tiny minor diluted amount of demonic power but there was in fact another one. This Hugo Sharp whose demonic power was so clear it was as if his Devil Bringer mistook the Bount for a Demon, or at least one of those artificial Demons the Order created.

Something was going on here. And Nero needed to find out what. He had kept his mouth shut about Kishu not telling the others what he felt from him. He had wanted to wait until he learnt more or even sort it all out on his own. But after this he knew he couldn't keep this to himself any longer. Peoples lives were in danger, a mystery needed uncovering and Nero needed help.

* * *

"Stop wriggling around so much. I can't focus on your injuries if you keep moving". Tessai was kneeling down with his hands outstretched above Uryu who lay flat on his back. He rubbed his glassed using his shirt "There all done. See that wasn't so bad was it. Honestly kids these days. Always have to make a mountain out of a mole hill". He got up making his way to the kitchen "I'll make you some green tea with honey. Nothing better for healing that warming the belly I say".

After Uryu had collapsed due to his injuries at Utagawa's hands Rukia and Renji had escorted him to Urahara's where Tessai used his extensive knowledge and abilities with healing keido to fix his wounds. His injuries weren't to great thankfully, just a few fractured bones and some concussion, easily fixable with keido. But Tessai had recommended Uryu stay at least twenty four hours to ensure his injures fully healed.

"While I'm grateful for your help I still don't understand why I must stay here" Uryu never liked feeling like a burden.

Kisuke who was drinking some sake sitting cross legged in the same room took a sip and swallowed the alcohol. "Well aside from making sure you get all healed up the main reason is obvious. For some reason the Bounts have targeted you specifically, I don't know why but they will clearly do whatever it takes to get you. Until we learn more about their plans its to dangerous for you to be on your own".

For as much effort as Uryu tried to conceal his displeasure at the fact that Urahara had pretty much just said he couldn't defend himself without using those actual words his face betrayed him as Ichigo took note.

"Quit looking like you just sucked a sour plum" Ichigo knew Uryu had a thing for pride but there was a difference between pride and stupidity. "You know its true. Those Bount guys are dangerous and powerful to boot. If they want you they wont let anyone stop them. They'll kill as many people as they need. And lets face it in your condition you're in no position to stop them".

By the time Rukia and Renji got Uryu to Urahara's the sun was beginning to set. Knowing the others would want to know on what happened they contacted Ichigo, Orihime and Chad all of whom arrived shortly after and were now sat in the same room as everyone else.

"So what" Uryu grumbled out clearly non to thrilled with the proposal, "I'm just supposed to stay here locked away in this place until the Bounts have been dealt with. Who knows how long that will take".

"Well that would be the most ideal option" Kisuke could tell from the Quinces face that wasn't an option. "But if your so determined I suppose you can leave here. Just so long as you have someone with you as precaution".

Uryu didn't like the idea of that one bit but knew it was the best he was going to get. With a heavy sigh he pushed the rim of his glasses up his nose "Very well. If that's how it must be".

"I'm just glad you're okay" Orihime beamed a warm smile at the Quincy. "We were so worried when we heard what happened".

"Mmm" was Chad's no nonsense quick and easy head nod.

With that hurdle done and dusted Ichigo turned to Rukia. "So about these Bounts. They all seem to have different powers and abilities right. That woman could summon a giant fire soldier while the other used snakes. Then there was the one with the dog. What's all that about".

"We already discussed this with Urahara" Rukia replied. "With think its the source of their power. Much like a Shinigami and their Zanpakuto. In truth the Bounts themselves may not be all that strong on their own. At least the one we fought wasn't. As soon as that snake of his was out the way he was pretty easy to deal with".

"If only I had access to my bankai I could have ended the fight in a second. Damn this stupid power seal" Renji barked at the little tattooed marking on his body which blocked his power while in the Human World. "Anyway we shouldn't assume all the Bounts were as weak as that snake guy. I mean its not like every Shinigami or Hollow are all the same in power so I doubt these Bounts will be as well. For all we know there may be some among them that will actually prove a challenge".

"Well we'll just have to cross that bridge when the time comes". Ichigo put on his game face "But I know this. It doesn't matter how many of them there are or how strong. We'll beat them no matter what it takes. We've faced off against Hollow and the Soul Society and come out on top. Nothing can stop us when we set our minds to it. I believe in us all". Orihime, Chad, Renji and Rukia were all in on Ichigo's little rousing speech.

Kisuke ever the prankster that he was loving finding any moment he can to mess with others took out his fan waving about his face like he was trying to hide behind it. "Oh Ichigo if you keep talking like that you'll make me weep". Laughing at the tick mark appearing on Ichigo's head for ruining the moment Kisuke shrugged "Well with Nero not here I felt at least one of us was obliged to say that".

While the substitute Soul Reaper wasn't happy the hat and clogs wearer had mocked him for his attempt at a speech to lift the spirits he did bring up one point. "Where is Nero anyway?".

"He said he'd come right back after he went after the other Bount. But that was hours ago now" Rukia chewed her lip "You don't think something happened to him".

Orihime couldn't help but worry with that big heart of hers "Oh I hope he's alright".

"I wouldn't worry about him" Renji waved off their concerns. "We've all seen him in action before. Doubt any one of those Bounts could give him a hard time".

Kisuke chimed in to let them know "Nero's reiatsu is extremely hard to get a read on at the best of times. Even harder when he's some distance away. But after training with him its gotten a lot easier for me to a degree but Yoruichi is still far better at sensing him than myself. I could feel his reiatsu earlier but since then its vanished". From the way some of their eyes bulged he got the sense he hadn't used the best of words "No not like dead. More like he's hiding it. He's actually pretty skilled at doing that. I suppose that's what happens when your teacher is the former commander of the Onmitsukido".

"Why would he be hiding it?" Chad queried.

"Maybe he's trying to follow the Bount without being noticed" was Rukia's best guess.

"Maybe". Ichigo agreed with Renji that Nero was plenty strong to take care of himself. But it was as if something in his gut was telling him otherwise. "Well only time will tell".

Almost on cue but a few minutes later the door bell to the store rang out.

"Tessai, get that will you please" Kisuke asked his work partner whom obliged.

Footsteps leading to the living room they were all sat in came to a halt, Tessai slid open the sliding door "Boss. We have a visitor".

Opening the door some more allowed said visitor to enter the room.

"Well well. I'd say look what the cat dragged in but Yoruichi's not here" Kisuke jested.

"Nero" Ichigo welcomed his friend "We were just wondering where you where".

"Oh hi Nero" Orihime greeted.

"Any luck with the Bount you went after" Renji asked.

Nero gave no reply to any of them. He just stood there in the door way. His face reminded Kisuke of when they first met. The face he had when his entire world was flipped upside down.

"… Nero?" Ichigo titled his head lifting a brow "Is everything alright. Did something happen with the Bount?".

"… Yeah … the Bount … about that". Nero edged closer inside the room, he opened his mouth but no words came out, then shut it again. Almost like he couldn't find the right words to say but desperately wanted to talk about it. He closed his eyes taking a deep breathe before opening them again with a deathly serious expression "I need to tell you something".

* * *

"Utagawa is dead is he" Jin Kariya was sat inside his private office "Well that's a minor pity. Ryo's sense of superiority was always greater than his actually usefulness but I had hoped to get more use of out him before his demise. Oh well. Its not exactly a setback by any means. He did at least confirm the identity of the Quincy for us so I suppose I should give him that". Turning to the man who relayed this information he said "Thank you for your assistance Kishu. You may leave now".

Kishue bowed in respect before taking his leave walking past Ichinose who like always was standing on guard for his master.

"You don't seem too mournful over the loss of one of our own". Sharp had come in with Kishu when the dog Doll user gave his report, unlike Kishu who remained standing Sharp had taken a seat on one of the chairs and poured himself some of Kariya's bourbon. A clear message to Kariya that he didn't view himself as a subordinate to him like the others. "What would the others think if they saw our self proclaimed leader in such a carefree manner".

"They would still think the same as they always do. That I am the best hope our kind have for survival" Kariya sspoke evenly in a smug tone showing how little he worried the other Bounts would revolt against his rule. "Ichinose leave us will you". Nodding like the obedient pet he was the former Shinigami left the two Bounts alone. "I must admit I took me by surprise when I heard that you left the mansion earlier today, you were never the outdoors type".

"Spying on me are you Kariya. Ever the paranoid one aren't you".

"Spying is a bit of a stretch. I happen to have this mansion and its ground covered in surveillance, one can never be to cautious I say". Jin intentionally danced around the accusation "You left not too long after Utagawa and Kishu did". Sharp's cold dark eyes gave nothing away "I must say when Kishu of all people offered to act as Utagawa's aide in getting the Quincy I did find it rather odd. Kishu's never been to fond of taking orders from me, even less so when it came to working with Utagawa. Then you leave shortly after they do and when both yourself and Kishu arrive back I'm told Utagawa is dead".

Sharp chuckled darkly unfazed by allegation "Are you accusing myself and Kishu of murder".

"Not at all. Utagawa was always to hot headed, even more so after what happened to him the night before". Jin shrugged "Most likely he underestimated his prey and paid the price for it". Kariya fixed his red eyes onto Sharps a hint of mirth to his voice "I just hope whatever excursion you and Kishu had was worth us losing the Quincy over".

"You needn't worry about that. As I said before getting this Quincy is of interest to me as well". Sharp took a long sip of his drink, taking pleasure in making Kariya wait "As for my little _excursion_ I can safely say that is was most worth my time".

A snide smirk overcame Kariya who leaned back in his chair "Why Hugo is that a smile I can see on your face. And here I thought of the two of you only your Doll had that power". Kariya had known Sharp longer than any other Bount, they'd never liked each other but held mutual respect. Though there was one thing that Kariya always looked down on Sharp for and that was his obsession with his research into the higher mysterious. "Has all that time you spent digging into dusty old tomes paid off. I've never seen you this happy before, its rather unsettling. You look like a child on Christmas day having unwrapped the present they've been waiting for. You even refereed to the Bounts as 'our' kind. Why my dear Hugo are you keeping something from me. And here I was thinking the two of us were on the road to becoming the bestest of friends". Kariya was a master wordsmith, while anyone else would mistake what he said as a sarcastic joke those who knew him well enough could see that wasn't the case.

Sharps calm and collected demeanour morphed into one of ire, this conversation between two master manipulators growing more antagonistic by the minute. "Watch yourself _Jin Kariya_" he spat the name with a scoff. "When I said 'we' needed each other that may have been too generous. More like working with you makes my goals easier to attain. But I can attain them none the less on my own. Can you say the same thing _Eugene_".

Kariya expected Sharp to retaliate to his thinly veiled warning and threat but he hadn't anticipated this level of anger. He must of really hit a nerve. "My my we _are _in a foul mood aren't we. Using my real name, what of it. Is it supposed to be some insult. Unlike the others I didn't change my name because I was ashamed of who I was before. I merely did so because its easier to blend into new societies". In fact 'Jin Kariya' had chosen his new name in homage to his original, after all it was when he was Eugene that he gained the power he needed to bring his dreams to reality. "Besides I'm hardly alone in that am I _Hugo Sharp_. I could never understand what made you come up with that name. Was it before or after you met your wife. Did she not like your true name hmm ... Arkham".

* * *

**Wait what did he just call him. OMG can it be true! **

**So the truth is revealed, as many of you guessed Hugo Sharp is indeed Arkham. ****To be clear****. This is not the Arkham from DMC 3 (DMC universe) that knows of Vergil and Dante. This is the Bleachverse version of Arkham. Like how in DC Comics you'll have Earth 1 Barry Allen as well as Earth 2 Barry etc. So this Arkham is a Bount and was born a Bount but somehow learned of demons and gained ****demonic**** power (which I'll explain later). As for his name Hugo Sharp that's a little ****Easter**** egg I made. Hugo is in ****reference**** to Dr 'Hugo' Strange who worked at Arkham Asylum and Quincy 'Sharp' the warden of Arkham Asylum. And yes Jester is his Doll. **

**Akio Kishi is an OC (not based on any DMC character). He's just a lacky I made for Arkham to have. As for his Doll I did base it off of something but I literally never even knew that there was a black shadow like dog in Hellsing with the same name. Hell I've never even watched Hellsing. Maybe I should sometime. **

**What is Arkhams goal, what's his endgame, what changes will he bring to the Bleachverse. You'll just have to wait and see. **


End file.
